Harry Potter und die Kreise der Uhr
by Rudi
Summary: Spoiler 5. Band. HP und Freundeskreise um eine magische Uhr, versehen mit einer anfangs geheimen neuen Macht, behaupten sich.( AN oder AU Hier passiert etwas- was JKR vielleicht nicht schreiben würde)
1. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 1 Ginny

Altersfreigabe: ab 13 (?)  
Disclaimer: alle wiedererkannten Personen gehören J. K. Rowling - der Rest mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
Dank: Ganz herzlichen Dank an Günni, die mir als Beta-Leserin ganz toll weitergeholfen hat. Ihre eigene Geschichte: Schweigepflicht

Ratschläge, Verbesserungen, Feedback an: Rudi

**_Harry Potter und die Kreise der Uhr_**

1. Sommerzeit – klärende Zeit? 1.1. Ginny 

Ein strahlender Sommertag hat über dieser hügeligen Landschaft begonnen, überall drangen fröhliche Stimmen aus den Häusern und Höfen in und um Ottery St. Catchpole.

Nur über einem kleinen Seitental, welches von den Einwohner der nahen gelegenen Ortschaft selten besucht wurde, lag eine bedrückende Stille. Selbst in der Küche ging es heute sehr still zu, alle Weasleys hingen ihren Gedanken nach, über ihr Verhalten in den letzten Tagen welches zu diesem überraschenden Ereignis geführt hatte.

Schon auf der Heimfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express fühlte sich Ron, als Wächter über seine Schwester Ginevra, für die Auswahl ihres Freundes verantwortlich. Als er Cho Chang mit ihrem neuen Freund an der Abteilungstür vorbei gehen sah, erfuhr er, dass Ginny nun mit Dean Thomas, aus seinem Schlafsaal, zusammen war. Das passte ihm, aus unerklärlichen Gründen, nicht und deshalb kam es schon dort zu einen Streit der Geschwister. Sie hatte etwas mit Dean Thomas. Wie konnte der nur sie ansprechen.

Nach Tagen hatten sich die Vorwürfe und die Sticheleien gelegt, aber es hatte sich noch mehr beruhigt. Ihre Gefühle für Dean konnte Sie nicht einordnen. Trotz des Durcheinanders in ihr oder vielleicht gerade deshalb hatte sie sich wieder in das alltägliche Leben im Fuchsbau eingefügt. Sie fühlte sie wieder geborgen in ihrem Zuhause. Sollten doch andere sich über ihr Haus oder Familie lustig machen, sie war hier zu Hause und konnte sich beinahe ein anderes Leben kaum vorstellen. Obwohl sie ja eine der alten Zaubererfamilien waren, hielt ihre Mutter viel von der traditionellen Hausarbeit. Es wurde kein Essen gezaubert, dies wurde nur während dem Kochen gemacht. Bein Geschirrspülen durfte die Bürste, allein im Abspulwasser ihre Kreise ziehen, aber die Teller in den Schrank stellen, da mussten die Kinder mit helfen. Sie sollten ja auch eine Ahnung von der Hausarbeit bekommen, war Mollys Antwort, wenn sie danach gefragt wurde.

Und eben diese bodenständige Frau fragte Ginny, die gerade die Teller aufräumte ganz neben bei nach der Anzahl ihrer Verehrten in Hogwarts. Ginny hatte dies nicht erwartet und war sprachlos. Grund genug für ihre Mutter, Ginny wieder einmal ihre Meinung von Zurückhaltung und anständigen Betragen unter die Nase zu reiben. Ginnys vorsichtigen Einwand, was den daran falsch sei mit einem Jungen zu gehen, war wohl der Anlass für ihre Mutter erst recht los zu legen. Ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter hatte sich nicht nach Jungen um zu schauen, wo möglich diese direkt herauszufordern, Ginny solle darum achten, dass ihr Ruf gewahrt bliebe, wer wolle schon eine zur Frau die ständig mit anderen Jungen unterwegs war. Und dieser Dean Thomas, auf welcher Seite steht er denn. Seine Eltern sind doch Muggel, konnten die sich überhaupt vorstellen welchen Kampf die guten Zauberer Familien gegen Voldemort führen.. Sie habe nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, tobte ihre Mutter weiter, aber die Weasleys hatten sich immer gegen das Böse gewandt und sie müssen den Familien vertrauen können mit denen sie Umgang haben. In dieser bedrohlichen Zeit kann man nicht jedem vertrauen.

Vor Wut warf Ginny das Geschirrtuch zu Boden und rannte in ihr Zimmer, das war zuviel, ständig erzählten sie man setzte sich für die Muggel ein, ihr Vater wurde als Muggelfreund verhöhnt und nun dieses Misstrauen. Ginny saß mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrem Bett und Tränen rannten über ihr Gesicht. Erst später hatte sie sich soweit beruhigt, dass die Sean einen langen Brief schrieb und ihn um Unterstützung bat. Draußen im Haus war es ruhig geworden. Alle schienen nun zu schlafen. Also sandte sie Errol, die alte Familieneule, mit dem Brief los. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Der Morgen graute und nichts kam, total übernächtigt tauchte sie in der Küche auf. Gleich danach kam Ron und suchte nach Errol, der Familieneule der Weasleys. Er wollte unbedingt ein Brief an Hermine loswerden. Fred machte einen Scherz über den, durch die Last von Liebesbriefen total erschöpften Errol und bat Ginny, unter dem Gelächter der Familie, dem armen Vogel auch mal ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu gönnen. Ihr Vater sah sie besorgt an, doch er hob sich um ins Ministerium zu apparieren. Es klopfte ans Fenster, Ginny rannte um Errol herein zu lassen, dass er keine Antwort mit brachte versetzte ihr einen tiefen Schlag der Enttäuschung. Die Eule kam zurück ohne Antwort, das war nicht fair. Warum fand sie niemand der sie als, Ginny ernst nahm.

Ron bog sich immer noch vor Lachen. Für Liebeskummer hielt er seine kleine Schwester noch nicht reif genug, und so doll muss es mit der Liebe auch nicht sein, wenn der angeflehte Seelentröster nicht einmal antwortet. Ron holte den Brief an Hermine hervor und schrieb ihr noch die Neuigkeit, dass Ginny scheinbar an eingebildeten Liebeskummer leiden würde. Auch die anderen amüsierten sich darüber, sie gaben ihr Ratschläge wie sie darüber hinweg kommen könnten.

Ginny wurde es schlecht, das ist nicht mehr der Ort an dem sie sich wohlfühlte. Noch bleicher als sie zum Frühstück erschienen war stand sie auf, in ihrem Innern tobte es, sie ist schon lang nicht mehr die kleine Schwester, das kleine hilfsbedürftige Mädchen. Sie wusste sie ist die stärkste Zauberin der Familie. Ihre Noten in Hogwarts waren denen von Hermine beinahe gleich und übertrafen zum Teil auch die von Percy. Bei den Zaubersprüchen wo Ron sich konzentrieren musste, langweilte sie sich. Sie würde es ihren einfältigen Brüdern schon noch zeigen. Während sie zur Türe eilte, rief Ron ihr nach: „Verschone in Zukunft Errol von deinen rosa Briefchen, wenn du einen starken Willen und vielleicht auch etwas Magie besitzt, kannst du es ja mit Telepathie versuchen"

Vor Wut drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und starrte ihre Familie an. Das Lachen blieb den Zwillingen, Ron und auch der Mutter, beim Anblick ihres Gesichtes im Hals stecken. Bebend vor Wut wandte sie sich an Ron: „Du, Ronald Weasley wirst mich nie wieder bevormunden oder auslachen, ich bin stärker und mächtiger als du denkst, ich werde Dinge fertig bringen von denen du nicht einmal weist das es sie gibt."

Nach diesem Ausbruch wollte sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus um nach zu denken, sie brauchte einfach ihre Ruhe. Aber ihre Mutter versperrte die Tür und fing an wegen ihrem Benehmen zu schimpfen, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten sollte die Familie zusammenstehen und nicht getrennt werden. Das war zu viel sie merkte wie sie innerlich zu beben anfing, sie sah in ihren Gedanken einen gemütlichen Raum der nur ihr gehören zu schien und er strahlte Ruhe aus. Plötzlich spürte sie ein Ziehen in ihrem Bauch, wie sie es nur von der Reise mit einem Portschlüssel her kannte. Danach fühlte sie einen weichen Wollteppich unter ihren Füßen, und hörte das leise Knistern des Kamins. Sie wusste nicht wie aber sie war irgendwie in ihrem Wunschraum, ein Raum wie in Hogwarts der Raum der Sehnsüchte. Etwas Angst bekam sie, was kann ich alles, wenn ich es nur will?

Fassungslos starrten die Weasleys auf den Platz vor ihrer Mutter. Ginny war weg, ganz einfach weg ohne dem vertrauen Plopp den das Apparieren verursacht, einfach aufgelöst. Eine lähmende Stille, keiner bewegte sich, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Plötzlich rasselten die Zahnräder in der Familienuhr der Weasleys. Die Symbole, welche anzeigten, wo welches Familienmitglied sich gerade befindet bewegten sich, nicht die Zeiger die Symbole. Sie rotierten kurz und es erschien, unter der lauten Ankündigung des Schlagwerkes, welches nur im Alarmfall schlug, ein neues Symbol. Es war ein Haus unter dem stand „My refuge" meine Zuflucht. Als sich die Symbole beruhigt hatten bewegte sich Ginnys Zeiger auf dieses neue Zeichen. Frau Weasley war nahe an einem Ohnmachtsanfall, Fred rannte zur Mutter und George wollte über das Flohnetzwerk Arthur Weasley informieren als dieser mitten in die Küche, mit einen Plopp apparierte. Besorgt sah er auf die Taschenuhr welche eine Kopie der Familienuhr war. Mrs Weasley stürzte sich sofort auf ihrem Mann": Was geht hier vor, da sind schwarze Magier im Spiel – Arthur rufe die Auroren". Mit einem weiteren Plopp erschien Albus Dumbledore in der Küche. Arthur Weasley setzte seine Frau zurück auf den Stuhl und schaute Albus überrascht an: „Albus es ist gut das du, gleich nach dem ich die gerufen haben, gekommen bist was machen wir nur?". Molly schluchzte auf und jammerte": Hoffentlich ist unserem kleinen Mädchen nichts passiert, Albus weist du wer sie entführt hat?". Dumbledore hob die Hand um die Familie um Ruhe zu bitten und sprach mit ruhiger aber vorwurfsvoller Stimme: „Ihr habt sie zu diesem Schritt getrieben, ihr habt sie durch eure Bevormundung und vor allem durch euer Unverständnis bis an ihre bisherigen Grenzen getrieben. Diese hat sie nun überschritten."

Ron fand seine Stimme wieder: „Das kann sie doch nicht machen, wer soll sie nun beschützen." Dumbledore sprach weiter und vor allem zu Ron. "Deine krankhafte Bevormundung in der Schule und eure hier im Fuchsbau hat sie vertrieben. Eine alte Vorhersage eurer Familie hat sich wieder einmal, herausgefordert durch Intoleranz und Engstirnigkeit, erfüllt. Ich weis sie ist wohlauf und in einer für uns kaum vorstellbarer Sicherheit, wenn die Sage stimmt sicherer als hier oder in Hogwarts, von allen bösen Umtrieben aber sie wird Zeit brauchen um dies alles zu verstehen. Ich versuche mein Bestes meine Hilfe anzubieten." Er stellte sich vor die Uhr und steckte einen Brief in das unter dem Zifferblatt befindliches Fach. Der Brief verschwand wie von Geisterhand. „Jedes Mal, wenn ihr esst stellt ihren Teller mit auf euren Tisch und sie entscheidet ob der Teller zu ihr kommt oder wenn sie wieder Vertrauen gefasst hat sie zu ihrem Teller kommt, aber versucht nicht sie zu enttäuschen durch Scherzartikel oder Vorwürfen. Sie allein entscheidet wann und ob sie wieder bei euch sein will. " „Aber ich fürchte die Jungen werden alles versuchen um hinter diesen Zauber zu kommen", meinte Molly. Die Brüder nickten. Ron schlug vor Hermine einzuladen. Sie kennt sich mit vielen Zaubern aus. Dumbledore schüttelte nur müde und leicht resigniert den Kopf: „Die wirksamsten Zauber die ihr hier anwenden könnt ist Geduld und Verständnis, alles andere treibt sie weiter von euch weg". PLOPP Dumbledore reiste weiter.

Er hatte sich auf viele Probleme eingestellt, nachdem Voldemort im Ministerium erschienen und von ihm vertrieben worden war, aber so viele in den eigenen Reihen hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hat heute noch einige Besuche zu machen und auch einige Zugeständnisse, welche gut zu überlegen waren.


	2. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 2 Harry

1.2. Harry  
  
Ein milder Windstoß blähte die alten, leicht verblassten Vorhänge auf und gab ein, führ den Ort wie diesen, eine ungewöhnlichen, einen abnormalen Einblick in das kleinste Zimmer des Hauses der Dursleys im Ligusterweg frei.  
  
Das Ehepaar Vernon und Petunia Dursleyhatte sich das Haus, nach dem Tod Eltern von Petunia gekauft. Sie hatten sich die Gegend ganz bewusst gewählt um ganz weit entfernt von ihrem Geheimnis leben zu können. Ja, hier gab es ein Geheimnis das sehr sorgsam gehütet wird. Hier in Little Whinging in der Grafschaft Surrey waren die Menschen typisch britisch. Bei dem Begriff "Zauber" dachte der weibliche Teil der Einwohnerschaft an bezaubernde Kleider und vor allem an "Küchenzauber ", die Küchengeräte-Serien der Extraklasse, welche Vernon seiner Petunia gleich nach dem Erscheinen im Laden gekauft hatte. Der andere Teil, die Männer dachten den Zauber der Technik, aber nie an jemand der mit einem Zauberstab unglaubliche Sachen geschehen lassen kann. Doch diese, in den Augen der Dursleys, abnormalen Menschen gab es und sie wussten es. Während sich Dudley, ihr mehr als übergewichtigen Sohn, dem Zauber der Schokoladentorte hingab, überkam seine Eltern die all abendliche Angst, hoffentlich heute Nacht nicht schon wieder. Vernon Dursley hatte im Zimmer seines Neffen einen automatischen Fensterschließer angebracht, den er vom Wohnzimmer aus bedienen konnte, er hatte an eine Klimaanlage gedacht nur das dieses verflixte Fenster während den Sommerferien immer geschlossen bleiben konnte. Aber die Drohung die er am Anfang der Sommerferien erhalten hatte hielt in davon ab. Sein Neffe Harry, den sie nach dem Tod dessen Eltern vor 14 Jahren aufgenommen hatte hielt sich eine Eule und damit dieses Tier ein und ausfliegen konnte war das Fenster offen. Wenigstens solange der Junge nicht schlief. Die Eule auszusperren hätte für das friedliche Leben der Dursleys und ihrem sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnis fatale Folgen. Hatten diese Typen, die Harry als seine Freunde bezeichnete, ihnen nicht einen Besuch angedroht, wenn die Eule nicht regelmäßig, jeden 3. Tag eine Nachricht brachte. Nachdem Harry seinen Koffer in die Ecke und sich auf das Bett geworfen hatte, traf das ein, wovor er Angst gehabt hatte. Schon nach seinem 4. Schuljahr, nachdem tragischen Tod von Cedric wurde er mit seinen Sorgen und Nöten alleine gelassen. Und das nur weil ein alter Zauberer meinte er wäre hier sicherer als sonst wo. Der Besuch der Dementoren hatte dies ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen dachte er grimmig. Er hatte alle schrecklichen Erlebnisse in den vergangenen Nächten noch einmal in seinen Träumen erlebt, und er war allein. Die Briefe, die er bekam, stapelten sich im Papierkorb. Die ersten hatte er noch gelesen. Jeder meinte es so gut mit ihm, er solle an das Ganze nicht mehr denken, er solle sich ablenken. Der gute Albus Dumbledore beschränkte seine Bewegungsfreiheit noch mehr ein, indem er ihm verbot ohne Begleitung durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Hatte Dumbledore denn nichts von dem Untergang seines Paten gelernt. Auch Sirius war im Grimmauldplatz 12 lebendig begraben und zwar von seinen Freunden die er nicht einmal, sowie die Dementoren in Askaban, hassen konnte. Nach dem letzten Treffen mit Moody, gingen sie im nahen Park spazieren, wo dieser ihm weitere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auferlegt hatte. Tonks und Remus Lupin sollten ihn nicht besuchen, da Dumbledore befürchtete sie würden Harry zuviel zulassen. Harry platze vor Wut und schrie Moody an, er war mit den Nerven völlig fertig. Moody brachte ihn in den Ligusterweg zurück, drückte ihm ein Schokoladenriegel in die Hand und verschwand.  
  
Er hatte geglaubt einen Weg gefunden zu haben um solche Gefühlsausbrüche zu unterbinden aber jedes Ereignis dieser Art brachte ihn in Gedanken letztendlich über Sirius zu ihm. Zu dem Harry Potter, dem Held der Zauberwelt, dem durch die zweite Hälfte der Prophezeiung eine für ihn nicht tragbare Last um den Hals gehängt wurde. Er und nur er konnte Voldemort bezwingen oder von ihm bezwungen werden. An ihm lag es die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Er sollte sich auf einen Kampf um Leben oder Tod mit dem schwarzen Lord einlassen. Und wie ging die Zauberwelt mit ihm um. Seine, ach so großen Taten vollbrachte er mit der Hilfe anderer. Seine erste Begegnung mit Voldemort wurde er durch den Tod seiner Mutter gerettet. Ein Mensch den er liebte, starb wegen ihm. Albus Dumbledore rette ihn vor Professor Quirell als er, wie sich nach dem Tod von Sirius herausstellte für Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen rette. Cedric wurde von ihm aufgefordert gemeinsam den Pokal zu nehmen und starb deswegen. Wieder ein Mensch starb wegen ihm. Lediglich Ginny Weasley konnte er vor dem Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens retten. Hätte die Schule den Schülern mehr über die Schwarze Kunst beigebracht, wäre es vielleicht gar nicht soweit gekommen. Manche in der Zauberwelt gaben ihm die Schuld, wenn Angriffe der Todesser statt fanden. Schließlich wollte der Dunkle Lord ja nur ihn. Er wurde benützt, oder missbraucht das war ihm nicht klar und deshalb beschränkte er den Kontakt mit dem Orden des Phönix nur noch auf die, von Onkel Vernon geforderten Briefe.  
  
Die Ferien waren schlimmer als all die Ferien zuvor. Jetzt lag er auf seinem Bett und dachte an den seltsamen Ferienbeginn. Das die Ordensmitglieder in verabschiedeten und auch den Dursleys ein paar Worte auf den Weg mitgaben hatte Harry sehr gerührt. Zum Glück hatten sie nichts über den Tod, es viel im so unsagbar schwer selbst darüber zu denken, von Sirius gesagt. Im Hogwarts-Express hatte er noch daran gedacht vielleicht Sirius als Druckmittel gegen diese nichtsahnende, ihn völlig ignorierende Dursley Sippe einzusetzen. Nein den Gedanken verwarf er dann sofort, er konnte das Andenken Sirius nicht missbrauchen, er war selbst daran Schuld. Kälte stieg in ihm auf und mit ihr ein Nebel vor die Augen, Tränen. Er hatte versucht sie zu unterdrücken. Tränen und das noch vor den Dursleys. Er hatte es geschafft.  
  
Aus seiner dumpfen Lethargie wurde Harry durch das Quietschen der Bremsen gerissen. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnete und sah genau in das Gesicht seines Onkels. Vernon Dursley rang nach Luft, das tiefe rot seines Gesichtes wurde durch noch tiefrote Flecken bedrohlicher. Harry hatte nach seinem Zauberstag gesucht. Tante Petunia wollte es durch ihr lautes Geschrei verhindern. "Was bildet sich dieses Gesindel eigentlich ein mich auf dem Bahnhof zu Rede zu stellen", hatte Vernon gebrüllt": Wer hätte ihn da alles sehen können und welche Gerüchte würden dann der Nachbarschaft kursieren. Denke diese Leute nicht daran das dies mein Ruf ruiniert. Aber Junge uns hängst du nichts an." Aber Onkel Vernon wäre kein Dursley gewesen, hätte er nicht schon etwas einfallen lassen. Gleich auf der Rückfahrt vom Bahnhof hatten die Dursleys einen Umweg gemacht. Tante Petunia hatte in plötzlich angezischt": Wo ist das Tor zu deiner abartigen Welt. Hier in dieser Strasse muss es irgendwo sein, hier hat Mama und Papa, meine verdammte Schwester hergefahren. Der Umweg hatte die Dursleys mit Harry an den Rand der Zauberwelt gemacht. In der Winkelgasse musste Harry sich einen zweite Eule kaufen, die als Hauseule der Dursleys dienen sollte. Die Dursley hatten Angst, dass Hedwig länger als drei Tage unterwegs war und so keine Post an Dumbledore gehen konnte. Ein Besuch wäre unvermeidbar gewesen, so hatten sie, dachten die Dursleys ein Ersatz Eule. Er hatte eine Stunde Zeit um dies zu erledigen, ansonsten würden die Weasleys, mit Hedwig die Mitteilung erhalten, dass Harry durchgebrannt wäre. Die Eule, mit dem seltsamen Namen Mailus und Käfig war schnell besorgt. Auf dem Weg zum Buchladen, er hatte es tatsächlich vor einen Rat von Hermine befolgend wollen, sich mit Büchern über nicht unterrichtete Fächer einzudecken. Besonders hatte es ihm das Thema Magie, der Lehre über die von Gedanken gesteuerte Zauberei, angetan, ging er am Zauberstabladen vorbei. "Seit wachsam" hatte ihm eine Stimme aus dem Unterbewusstsein gesagt. Er schaute sich um und er sah was er eigentlich nicht sehen wollte: Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle. Plötzlich fiel ihm eine Episode aus dem Muggelfilm "high noon", ein, wo die Duellpartner mit zwei Pistolen sich gegenüberstanden. Er hatte eine Idee und wollte über diese mit einem Fachmann reden. Spontan betrat der den Laden von Mr. Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander", fing Harry zögernd an. "Mister Potter, ich habe nicht erwarten sie so schnell wieder zu sehen", hatte ihn Mr. Ollivander überrascht begrüßt. Er hatte im erzählt, dass er noch etwas vor seinen Ferien hätte besorgen müssen und zeigte auf die Eule im Käfig. Er hatte einen zweiten Anlauf genommen: "Mr. Ollivander, mit einem Entwaffnungszauber wird dem Gegenüber der Zauberstab genommen den er in der Hand führt, was passiert mit einem weiteren Zauberstab den derjenige im Umhang versteckt hat?". Die silbernen Augen von Mr. Ollivander, welche Harry bei seinem ersten Besuch Angst eingeflösst hatte, hatten zu leuchten begonnen. "Mr. Potter bitte folgen Sie mir in mein Büro". Überrascht hatte er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen. Der Meister der Zauberstäbe hatte geschmunzelte, der Junge hat gut bei Moody aufgepasst. "Harry dies ist eine interessante Frage, wir werden es gleich ausprobieren. Natürlich gibt es nur einen Zauberstab mit dem man optimale Ergebnisse erzielt, aber ein zweiter Zauberstab war eine Idee die sicher nicht aus der magischen Welt stammt", war die Ansicht von Ollivander gewesen, als er Harry einen Zauberstab gereicht hatte. Dieser Zauberstab hat sich in Harrys Hand gut angefühlt, zwar nicht so optimal wie sein Zauberstab aber immerhin. George Ollivander, der ihn beobachtet hatte, während er den Zauberstab in seiner Hand betrachtete. "Expelliarmus": donnerte die Stimme Ollivander und Harrys neuer Zauberstab ist ihm entgegengeflogen. Der eigentliche Zauberstab, welcher Harry nach dem Betreten des leeren Büros in seinem Umhang hatte verschwinden lassen, war noch bei ihm. Ollivander und Harry grinsten. Als Harry seinen Geldbeutel hatten ziehen wollen, winkte er ab. "Mr. Potter sehen sie den Zauberstab als meine Unterstützung für ihren Kampf an und seien sie versichert ich unterstütze sie nach meinen ganzen Kräften. Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab ist nur ein Teil der Magischen Welt. Haben sie sich schon man für Magie interessiert", fragte er während er ein Buch über den Tresen schob. "Dies ist ein sehr altes Buch und nur für mächtige Zauber, wie sie einer sind". Harry bedankte sich bei Mr. Ollivander und hatte sich schnell zum Tor der Winkelgasse begeben, die Stunde Zeit war beinahe um. Zufrieden fuhren dann die Dursleys nach Little Whinging.  
  
Jetzt lag er wieder von einem Albtraum erwacht schweißgebadet in seinem Bett. Onkel Vernon hatte gleich bei seinem ersten Schrei das Fenster geschlossen damit kein Geräusch die Nachbarn auf sein Leid aufmerksam machen konnte. Nun trommelte er gegen die Tür. "Harry hör sofort mit dem Geschrei auf, wie sollen wir den Nachbarn das erklären": keifte Tante Petunia. Harry hörte wie der Schlüssel in Schloss der Zimmertüre gesteckt wurde, jetzt wollte er keinen Besuch. Er starrte den großen Kleiderschrank an und wünschte sich die Kraft diesen vor die Türe schieben zu können. Ein knarrendes Geräusch übertönte das Geschrei der Dursleys und der Schrank stand da, wo Harry in haben wollte. Onkel Vernon bekam die Türe nicht auf und tobte. Harry war dies total egal, wie war es ihm möglich die zu vollbringen. Ja, bevor er die Zauberwelt betrat sind ihm auch einige solche merkwürdige Sachen passiert. Die blaue Perücke des Lehrers, seinen Flug auf das Schuldach und letztendlich das Verschwinden der Glasscheiben im Schlangenhaus. War das die Magie, konnte es sein das er nicht nur Zauberer, sondern auch Magier war?  
Tante Petunia setzte diese Vorgänge um ihre Neffen mehr zu als sie zugeben wollte. Während sie in der Küche das Frühstück richtete viel ihr auf das im gesamten Haus gespenstig still war. Vernon las die Zeitung, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Dudley war im Badezimmer. Eigentlich war alles ganz normal, so wie sie es immer haben wollte. Dennoch sie musste sich eingestehen sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Er hatte noch nie viel gelacht und dar war sie und ihre Familie zum größten Teil daran Schuld. Er schlich leise durch das Haus, hatte dunkle Augenränder und sah krank aus. Was passiert, wenn diese Typen vom Bahnhof oder gar Albus Dumbledore ihn so sahen. Die einzigste zwei Begebenheiten auf die Harry reagiert hatte war neulich der Anruf einer Miss Granger, mir ihr hatte er ein paar Worte gewechselt. Dieses Mädchen rief kurz danach nochmals an und bat sie anzurufen, wenn irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Natürlich könnte sie sich ja eine Standleitung legen lassen. Dem bei Harry stimmte schon vor seiner Geburt nichts. Aber die Nummer von Hermine Granger hatte sie sich aufgehoben. Gestern beim Abendessen, an dem Harry auf Grund der Drohungen von Vernon teilnahm erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Kuvert auf Harrys Teller. Petunia beobachtet ihm, beim Öffnen des Briefes, sehr genau vielleicht ist es wieder so ein Heuler. Nein eine Kette mit Amulette viel heraus. Harry war so überrascht, dass Dudley ihm dem Brief wegschnappen konnte. Der Briefbogen war leer, erst als Harry dem Sohn der Dursleys das Papier abnahm erschien der Text der von einer Mädchenstimme vorgelesen wurde": Für dich in deiner schweren Zeit, denke an mich als Ginevra und nicht an die kleinste alle Rotschöpfe, ich werde dir beistehen." Mit einem Plopp fing der Brief Feuer und verbrannte in Harrys Hand ohne, dass dieser verbrannt wurde. 


	3. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 3 Hermine

1.3. Hermine 

Mit dem Verlassen von King's Cross Bahnhof vollzog sich für Hermine ein Wandel, ein Wechsel in eine andere Welt. Dieser Wechsel belastete sie zunehmend. Es war der Fluch der Schlammblüter wie Draco Malfoy es ausdrücken würde. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie als Hexe mit Muggel als Eltern nichts von der Magischen Welt erzählen durfte.

Sie hatte das Glück von verständnisvollen Eltern. Diese freuten sich, sobald sie sich in den Sommerferien sahen. Fragen nach dem Schulleben beantwortete sie mit den Erfahrungen einer Dolly Rieder aus dem Buch Möwenfels, schließlich war Hogwarts ja auch ein Internat gemischt zwar aber sie konnte ihre Mutter immer noch beruhigen, dass Mädchen und Jungen getrennte Räume hatten.

Über die Schulfächer zu sprechen viel dann schon etwas schwerer. Einfachere Sachen wie Muggelkunde waren leicht zu erklären. Ihre Eltern halfen ihr hier tatkräftig, in dem sie regelmäßig die neuesten Zeitschriften und Bücher sandte.

Eigentlich war das Vertrauen ihrer Eltern schon unglaublich. Ohne etwas von der Zauberwelt zu ahnen ließen Sie es zu, dass Ihre Tochter in eine für sie unerreichbare Schule fuhr. In einer Gasse, die der normalen Welt unzugänglich war durften sie zwar schon zusammen mit Professor McGonagall oder Arthur Weasley in die Zauberwelt schnuppern. Aber reichte das aus? Ihre Eltern wollten von ihr einer Erklärung über Verwandlung, Zauberergesichte, VGDK Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Kräfte bedeutet und was Dunkle Kräfte sind.

Jetzt nach dem Kampf im Ministerium und dem Tod von Sirius war nicht nur Harry am Ende der Kräfte angekommen. Sie erschrak bei jedem Geräusch fürchtete sich nachts vor einem Überfall der Todesser auf ihre Eltern und sie. Was wusste sie schon von den Schutzzaubern über ihrem Haus. Im Supermarkt oder im Urlaub gab es so was kaum, nahm sie an. Diesen Sommer wollte sie länger zu ihrer Großtante fahren. Zwar war sie von der Idee eine Hexe in der Familie zu haben am meisten erfreut aber auch sie wollte etwas erfahren.

Nun hatte Harry und Ron als Schulfreunde, Ginny als einer ihrer besten Freundinnen und sie hatte auch Alpträume von Voldemort und hatte. Aber es hatte Zweifel ob es möglich war einem von diesen beiden aus ihrem Trio mehr Gefühle entgegen zu bringen. Brach dann das Trio auseinander? Harry war ein mächtiger Zauberer. Aber kann sie ihm das geben, nachdem er sich sehnte, wenn sie der besonderen Bedrohung durch Voldemort ausgesetzt war. Als sie Ron über die Alpträume eulte fragte er, ob sie ein zweiter Harry werden möchte. Er war nicht einmal bereit sie von einer Telefonzelle der Muggel aus anzurufen. Eigentlich wollte sie über diese Probleme mit Ginny reden oder wenigsten schreiben. Um so geschockter war sie als sie durch Rons geistesarmen Brief über ihr Verschwinden aufgeklärt wurde. Und Harry beantwortet keine Briefe, scheinbar war er sehr bedrückt geworden. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie allen ihren Mut zusammen genommen und bei den Dursleys angerufen. Harry antwortete ihr nur ausweichend, obwohl sie im versicherte, ihm diesmal nichts zu verschweigen. Auf die unzufriedene Antwort von Harry, das sie das auch in den Briefen im letzten Sommer beteuerte hätten und es dann nicht so war, schwieg sie betroffen. Harry hängte ein. Umgehend stellte sie den telefonischen Kontakt mit den Dursleys wieder her, hatte aber nur Tante Petunia als Gesprächspartnerin, diese bestätigte ihre Vermutung und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass Mrs. Dursley sie informieren würde, wenn etwas mit Harry los wäre.

Ihre Eltern waren tagsüber in ihrer Zahnarztpraxis und Hermine wurde es langsam langweilig. Was die anderen wohl machte, Dumbledore am Strand konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Mit Remus Lupin hatte sie unregelmäßigen Kontakt, er schien ihr im Grimmauldplatz, so ganz alleine, sehr unglücklich. Es wurde Zeit das sie ihn besuchte, vielleicht konnten sie dieses hässliche, abstoßende Gebäude etwas auf Vordermann bringen. War es doch für die Zauberfamilien einfach mit einander zu sprechen, am stellte sich vor den Kamin und wie am Telefon stand der Kontakt, nur zwischen der Muggelwelt und der magischen Welt gab es keine andere Methode als zu schreiben. Grimmauldplatz hatte kein Telefon und Maison Granger keinen Kamin am Flohnetzwerk. Die Stunden vergingen immer langsamer. Hermines Laune wurde schlechter, es fehlte jeder Antrieb. Ihre Eltern bemerkten es recht schnell.

Eines Morgens stand Professor Lupin vor der Türe, ihm ging es nicht gerade besser aber erkonnte ihr manches aus den Schulbüchern erklären. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um Harry und jetzt auch um Hermine. Ob Dumbledore wusste was er mit seiner übertriebenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in den Menschen anrichtete. „Professor Lupin, könnten sie sich eine andere Vorgehensweise des Ordens vorstellen, die uns nicht so isoliert, und was darf ich eigentlich meinen Eltern von der Zauberwelt alles erzählen." Diese Frage löste eine lebendige Diskussion zwischen den beiden aus. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Als Lupin sich verabschiedete ging es Hermine nicht besser. Während des Gespräches mit Lupin, wurde sie an die heftigen Rededuelle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erinnert. Dies hob ihre Laune nicht gerade. Ihre Eltern fanden sie, auf der Coach schlafend, das Teegeschirr und auf dem Tisch gestapelte Schulbücher zeigte ihnen, dass Hermine Besuch aus der Zaubererwelt gehabt hatte. Irgendetwas nahm ihrer Tochter den Lebensmut die Tatkraft. Es war Zeit zu handeln. Als sie Hermine auf dem Sofa sorgfältig zu gedeckt hatten, schrieb ihre Mutter an Professor Dumbledore und schickte die Post mit der neuen Familien-Eule der Familie Granger los. Albert Granger wunderte sich manchmal über seine Frau, sonst hatte sie vor allen Tieren Respekt, nein manchmal schon Angst, aber mit Eulen sein sie sich irgendwie zu verstehen.

Es war gegen 15 Uhr, als Samanta Miller ein wenig Ruhe in ihrem Teeladen bekam. Nun war sie an die 70 Jahre. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie ihren geliebten zweiten Mann verloren. Henry starb an einem Herzinfarkt. Ihr Edward starb bei einem Massaker mit einigen anderen Verwandten, wie es in dieser schrecklichen Zeit es öfter vor kam. Mit Henry hatte sie viel erlebt, wie durch ein Wunder wurde er zweimal von einem Krebsleiden geheilt. Oh was hasste sie die Ärzte, diese gottverdammtem Muggel. Sie hatte es zweimal als letzte erfahren, dann musste sie lange darum bitte allein mit ihrem Henry in einem Zimmer ohne Schwester zu sein, wenigstens für 15 Minuten. Es gelang ihr nie, jedes Mal nahm sie Ihre Nichte mit zu sich nach Hause. Sie war ja so fürsorglich. Das lange Warten bis endlich alle schliefen und sie im Gästezimmer endlich ihren Zauberstab und das Magische Medizinbuch hatte aus dem doppelten Boden ihrer Handtasche nehmen können.

Dann apparierte sie hinter das Krankenhaus, mit einem kleinen Türöffnungszauber gelang sie hinein schlich sich unter dem Tarnmantel in sein Zimmer und sprach die Zauberformel, es klappte jedes Mal.

Nur bei dem Segeltörn konnte sie nicht dabei sein, aber gegen einen Herzinfarkt war nicht immer ein Kraut gewachsen.

Ihrem Henry zuliebe hatte sie die Zauberei aufgegeben, bis auf ein wenig. Trotz des wenigen Zaubers den sie gebrauchte lief ihr Tee- und Kräuterladen recht gut. Es hatte sich doch gelohnt, damals in Hogwarts bei Kräuterkunde nicht zu schlafen. Verwandlung war ihr zweites Standbein den Muggel kauften keine unbekannten Pflanzen, also musste ein Gallenkümmerling aussehen und schmecken wie Melisse. Aber es half immer, deshalb hatte sie so viele Kundinnen. Wirtschaftlich hatte sie keine Probleme, aber sonst genug. In ihre Familie galt sie als die Kräuterhexe, auch wenn ihre Nichte und deren Mann das nur gutmütig meinten wussten sie nicht wie wahr sie an der Wahrheit waren. Sie war immer unternehmungslustig und hatte doch soviel Einfluss auf Ihre Familie, dass ihre Großnichte nach Hogwarts durfte. Ihr Henry hatte sie dabei unterstützt, obwohl er Angst hatte, dass es nicht gut ging. Aber mit der Zeit ihrer Ehe hatte auch er erkannt das ein wenig zaubern, nicht unglücklich macht. Unglücklich wahr die Kleine in der Muggelschule, sie war wissbegierig, dass sie als Streberin missachtet wurde. Vielleicht war eine ganz andere Schule ein neuer Anfang. Als dann Minerva McGonagall bei ihrer Nichte vorsprach, waren diese bereit ihre Großnichte nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen.

Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes wollte sie zuerst die Großnichte in ihr Geheimnis einweihen und danach schonend ihre Nichte. Geplant hatte sie dies in diesen Sommerferien. Nun aber hörte sie von dem schlechten Gesundheitszustand ihrer Großnichte, sie machte sich große Sorgen. Durch ihre wenigen Kontakte in die Zauberwelt erfuhr sie von den Umtrieben Voldemort und, dass ihre Großnichte oft darin verwickelt war.

Nun bewegte sich etwas in ihrem Laden, komisch die Ladentür hatte sie vielleicht überhört. Sie ging in den Laden und blieb vor den beiden Personen wie angewurzelt stehen. „Entschuldige liebe Samanta, darf ich dir Albus Dumbledore den Nachfolger von Professor Dippert im Amt als Leiter von Hogwarts vorstellen." Sie sank auf den Stuhl nieder um aber kurz darauf erschrocken hochzufahren. „Minerva ist etwas passiert, ich wollte es ihnen nächste Woche schonend beibringen zu erst meiner kleinen Hexe und dann ihren Eltern": stammelte sie und schaute, obwohl sie Minerva angesprochen hatten, fragend den großen Zauber an. Dumbledore in ihrem Laden. Minerva räusperte sich, aber Professor Dumbledore war schneller. Seine tiefe Stimme wirkte zwar beruhigend aber sie ahnte nichts Gutes. „Ihre Großnichte leidet und dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen der internationalen Zaubergemeinschaft so schwer, dass wir Angst um ihre Gesundheit und ihr seelische Gleichgewicht haben, es würde sehr nützlich sein, wenn sie mit uns zur Hilfe eilen könnten. Es würde ihr gut tun, wenn sie nicht die einzigste Hexe in der Familie ist und beichten kann man ja auch etwas früher", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu. Oh wie fühlte sich Samanta schuldig. Ja sie war einst eine mächtige Hexe und hatte auch im ersten Kampf gegen Voldemort, so gut wie es aus dem Muggeluntergrund ging geholfen. Meistens durch Pflege verletzter Kämpfer und als Tarnadresse für solche die untertauchen mussten. Aber sie hörte damit vor Jahren auf, nach dem James und Lily gefallen waren, und ihr Sohn Harry Voldemort in vertrieben hatte. Ihren richtigen Namen gab sie nie preis. Sie ging als Brenda Bennon in den Kampf, und schütze so ihre Familie. Mit einigen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes war der Laden „wegen Urlaub" geschlossen, die Koffer gepackt und Samanta Miller reisefertig.

Die Granger saßen im Wohnzimmer und beobachteten ihre Tochter. Einmal wachte sie nur kurz auf und sagte: „Harry geht es nicht gut, wie kann ich ihm nur helfen.". Ihr Vater hatte sich entschlossen diesen Harry einfach einzuladen, als einmal ein lautes Ploppen ihn in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrach. Misstrauisch schauten die Eltern durch das Fenster, ihr Haus war mit Schutzzaubern umgeben, so wurde es wohl in der Zauberwelt genannt. Keiner konnte rein, wenn er nicht willkommen war. Mrs Granger hatte Professor McGonagall gleich wieder erkannt und ging erleichtert zur Tür. Der alte mit den langen Haaren war sicherlich der Schulleiter, was hatte sie nur mit ihrem Brief ausgelöst. Kurz vor der Haustüre hörte sie wieder das gleiche Geräusch, aber diesmal im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Mann schrie vor Schreck auf, dann hörte Sie die Stimme ihrer Tante": Ich kann hier auftauchen, schließlich bin ich ein Teil der Familie, nun Mach doch mal die Türe auf", sagte sie zu ihrer Nichte im gleichen Atemzug": Minerva und Albus Dumbledore warten ungern vor der Türe". Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und rief: „Enervate". Hermine regte sich und schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah ihre Großtante erschrocken an. Professor Dumbledore teilte der erschrockenen Hermine lachend mit: "Wir haben Deine alte Kräuterhexe mit gebracht, damit sie dir beistehen kann." Professor McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore unterrichteten die überraschten Eltern von Hermine über das Geheimnis von Samanta Miller und gestatten Hermine, welche noch in den Samanthas Armen lag, mit dem Zauberstab von Samanta, eine magische Kaffeetafel heraufzubeschwören. Zum ersten mal konnte Hermine etwas von ihrer Schule zeigen und erhielt sogar von Professor McGonagall Applaus, weil sie die Zitronenbrausebonbons für ihren Direktor nicht vergessen hatten. „Wie geht es Ginny, haben sie was von ihr gehört, mir war es als sie, während ich geschlafen habe versucht hat mich dazu zu bringen das elektrische Feuer aus dem Kamin zu nehmen": sprudelte aus Hermine heraus. „Wie geht es Harry" wollte sie fortfahren aber die erhobene Hand von Professor McGonagall, sowie die Reaktion von Professor Dumbledore der seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin richtete brachte sie zum Schweigen. Mit einem Schwung war das elektrische Feuer verschwunden, „das brauchen sie jetzt gerade nicht", meinte Dumbledore zu dem überraschten Mr. Granger. „Hermine schließe die Augen konzentriere dich nur auf Ginevra Weasley rufe ihren Namen und teile ihr, ebenfalls in Gedanken mit, der Kamin ist frei". Hermine versuchte es aber sie schaffte es nicht..

„Albus und mich wird sie nicht hören wollen", meinte McGonagall kläglich, „wir haben sie auch nicht als eigenständig erkannt". Auf einmal knisterte es neben Mrs Granger, ein heller Schein umgab Samanta, ganz konzentriert starrte sie in das, von ihr, entfachte Kaminfeuer. Das Feuer loderte auf und wurde ganz grün. Ginnys rote Mähne erschien im Feuer, ihre Stimme erklang wütend und erfüllte den gesamten Raum": Professor Dumbledore ich habe ihnen auf ihren Brief hin ein paar Fragen gestellt, aber ich bin wohl als kleinstes Weasley keine Antwort wert". „Nein, Ginny er versucht mir zu helfen": rief Hermine": Ich brach diesmal ganz zusammen als ich den Bericht über Harry hörte"," Harry" kam auf einmal ganz sanft und verträumt aus dem Kamin. „Ginevra ich bin Hermines Großtante und bin in die Zauberwelt zurück gekehrt um Hermine, meiner Großnichte zu helfen, ich habe viel aufgegeben in den letzen Jahren, ob es das wert zeigt die Zukunft, ich erschrecke immer noch an fernen Stimmen, darf ich dich hierher bitten. Du bist herzlich eingeladen und niemand wird dich festhalten wollen, zumal das jetzt nach deiner Erfahrung nicht mehr geht. Komm bitte". „Tante Samanta bist du Brenda Bennon?": kam eine fragende Stimme aus dem Kamin. Albus Dumbledore verschluckte sich an seinem Zitronenbonbon und Minerva McGonagall wurde blass. „Ja Ginevra Weasley ich bin die verloren gegangene Brenda Bennon, und ich hoffe das bleibt unter uns, Molly soll ruhig mal das Buch lesen, welches sie von Brenda, der Freundin ihrer Schwiegermutter, geerbt hat. Aber nein eine ganze Reihe Lockharts werden sich vor meiner Biographie sich breit machen". „Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie es liest" mit diesem Satz erschien Ginny Weasley zur Überraschung ihrer Professoren im Wohnzimmer der Familie Granger und umarmte Samanta und zögerlich auch Hermine, wobei sie feststellte": Diese Umarmung gilt dem Teil von dir der mich als eigene Person und nicht als kleine Schwester von Ron ansieht".

Hermine informierte alle über die Gespräche welche sie mit Petunia Dursley geführt hatte. Professor Dumbledore berichtete von den Versuchen der Ordenmitglieder einen friedlichen Kontakt mit Harry herzustellen. „Selbst Moody konnte ihn nicht in ein Gespräch verwickeln und konnten nur feststellen das er körperlich abbaute". „Seine Tante", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort „sei verzweifelt da er kaum was isst und nachts laut schrie."

Ginny bebte innerlich, sie spürte deutlich wie die Wut in ihr über die Ordensmitglieder aufstieg": In ein Gespräch verwickeln ja das wäre sicherlich das Schlechteste, vielleicht noch mit dem vorwurfsvollen Ton Sirius hätte das nie gewollt", platzte es, zur großen Überraschung der Anwesenden aus ihr heraus. „ Nein, nein damit hat man mich vertrieben und damit löst ihr bei Harry noch Schlimmeres aus. Ihr lasst ihn in Ruhe, bis ich Kontakt mit euch aufnehme, ihr erhaltet alle drei Tage Bericht über ihn. Ich werde es auf meine neu erlernte Art versuchen mit Harry in Kontakt zu kommen, verratet ihm aber nichts sonst bin ich bei ihm nur wieder die kleine Schwester von Ron. Bis du die ganzen Änderungen in deinem Leben verarbeitet hast, wird es eine Weile dauern, übe weiterhin fleißig die Telepathie. Und über eine Einladung in dein Refugium freuen, denn nur so kann man dich besuchen." Nachdem Ginny und Hermine sich versprachen ihren Kontakt weiter zu behalten verschwand die rothaarige Tochter Arthur und Molly Weasley aus dem Wohnzimmer. Professor Dumbledore machte das Angebot Hogwarts zu besuchen. Damit man über alles sprechen konnte und Samanta lud die Familie zum Urlaub wie geplant auf ihren Landsitz ein, auf dem die Familie ihres Neffen mit ihrer Nichte wohnte. Professor McGonagall erhob sich von dem Stuhl um den Arm um Hermine zu legen. „Sie ist eine der Besten seit Jahrhunderten und ich frage mich wirklich ob hier in ihrer Familie nicht noch mehr magische Kräfte vergraben sind", zusammen mit diesen Worten übergab sie Hermine ein Kuvert. „Nun Minerva, erschrecke mir die Familie nicht noch mehr sie haben genug zu verdauen" beruhigte Dumbledore die Anwesenden.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, sie durfte endlich zaubern, auch außerhalb von Hogwarts. Das Beste daran sie durfte es auch Zuhause. In einem Muggelhaus durfte sie zaubern. „He, Mumm, Dad hört mal hier im Brief steht:

Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberergemeinschaft gilt zwar weiterhin, aber das Haus Granger wird zum Hauberhaushalter erklärt. Mit diesem Beschluss ist es an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Um Missbrauch in ihrer besonderen Situation vorzubeugen benötigen Personen mit dem Wunsch der Kontaktaufnahme oder des Besuches der persönlichen Genehmigung von ihnen"

Nachdenklich wandte sich ihr Schulleiter an sie: „Hermine mit Sorge stelle ich die Veränderung in eurem Trio fest. Es liegt mir fern in Gefühlsangelegenheiten Ratschläge zu erteilen, ich bin aus Gründen die ich nicht verraten werden der denkbar schlechteste Ratgeber, aber versuche eure Beziehung zu klären, wir brauchen euch als Gruppe junger Zauberer. Ihr habt ein Grundtrio geschaffen, durch falsche Entscheidungen die nicht aus dem Herzen kommen könnt ihr es zerstören. Liebe die auf Mitleid und Führsorge beruht ist bemitleidenswert. Liebe die auf Gewohnheit beruht endet bald. Freunde bleibt man, wenn Entscheidungen gefallen sind." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort": Öffnet eure Gruppe weiteren Zauberinnen und Zauberer eurer Generation. Ginevra würde sicherlich gern Vollmitglied werden aber aus eurem Verhalten will sie erkennen, dass ihr sie braucht, sie wird euch nicht um ein Aufnahmeformular bitten. Akzeptiert sie als Ginevra Weasley nicht nur als kleine Schwester. In Zeiten dieses Krieges ist es fatal auf alte Regeln zu bestehen. Wie ich bei den Weasleys schon angekündigt habe, wird sich der Orden mit euch Jungendlichen zusammen setzen. Minerva, da müssen einige über ihren Schatten springen." „Und einige aufpassen, dass sie nicht über andere springen" konterte Professor McGonagall in gewohnter Schlagfertigkeit. Die beiden Professoren verabschiedeten und verschwanden mit dem gewohnten Plopp.


	4. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 4 Gespräch u...

1.4. Das Gespräch unter Freundinnen 

Albert Granger verlor seinen üblichen Humor auch unter diesen Umständen nicht, nach dem er den Brief durchgelesen hatte forderte er seine Tochter auf: „Hermine mein zauberhaftes Töchterchen ich hätte jetzt gern eine Einführung in die Zauberei. Du hast dich an dieses Abkommen gehalten als es dich das Leben kosten würde es zu brechen." „Das Leben nicht, mein lieber Albert aber das Glück. Wer gegen dieses Verbot bricht, wird aus der Zauberwelt ausgestoßen, aber erst nach Jahren der Haft in Askaban. Ausgestoßen wurde bisher niemand, die Leute krepierten vorher. Nun kannst du hoffentlich deine Tochter verstehen."

Beim Abendessen ging es sehr gelöst zu. Hermine die sich schon immer sehr gut mit ihrer „Kräuterhexe" verstanden hatte war glücklich. Sie redeten viel über die, für Albert und Victoria Granger, ganz Neue Welt.

Als Hermine sich danach in ihr Zimmer zurück zog hatte sie das Gefühl, dass einige Lösungen neue Fragen aufwarfen. Warum kannte sich ihre Mutter mehr in der Zauberwelt aus als ihr Vater. Einige Namen nannte sie in dem Gespräch, die Hermine ihr nie genannt hatte. Tante Brenda sah manchmal sehr beunruhigt auf ihre Mutter. Beim Abschied musste sie ihr versprechen am nächsten Tag ihre Tante unbedingt im Kräuterladen zu besuchen. Was meinte Dumbledore mit seiner Schlussbemerkung über ihr Trio. Auf einmal schwebte eine Teekanne mit zwei Tassen auf den Coachtisch in ihrem Zimmer. Hermine schaute auf. „Das war ja zu erwarten, kaum lässt man das Mädchen zaubern schon verschwindet die Nase im Buch", meinte Ginny grinsend. Hermine sprang auf um Ginny zu umarmen.

Bei dem Tee berichteten sie sich gegenseitig was vor gefallen war. Von den Gedanken des Professors Dumbledore ließ Hermine nur den Teil aus, bei dem es sich um die Erweiterung des bisherigen Trios und den Verhältnissen zwischen den Drei ging. Diese Sache musste gelebt werden, da hatte er schon Recht.

Ginny wurde immer unruhiger. „Was brennt dir auf der Zunge?" „Vieles, aber als erstes, sei mir bitte nicht böse, was für ein Verhältnis habt ihr drei untereinander, jeder einzeln und alle zusammen daraus werde ich nicht ganz schlau." „Wie meinst du das jeder einzeln und alle zusammen", frage Hermine überrascht und gab insgeheim Dumbledore recht, hier konnte sich Konfliktstoff ansammeln. „Nun seid ihr wirklich nur freundschaftlich zusammen oder wartet ihr nur drauf, dass einer von euch echte Gefühle zeigt, oder noch schlimmer traut ihr es euch nicht aus Angst die Gruppe würde zusammenbrechen", nun war es raus. Ginny war erleichtert, diese Frage stellte sie sich schon lange.

Hermine dachte lange nach um zu antworten: „Ja das habe ich mich in der letzten Zeit auch immer wieder gefragt. Ich mag alle beide, ich lieb sie jeden auf seine Art. Aber einen Lebenspartner habe ich in keinen von beiden gesehen. Natürlich denkt man darüber nach. Zum Beispiel Harry, ich mache mir unendlich viele Sorgen um ihn. Es kosten sehr viel Kraft ihn zu unterstützen und ich habe Angst, dass ich durch meine Schwäche ihn hindern könnte." „Wie hindern könnte, an was hindern könnte", fragte Ginny nach. „Nun ich kann zum Beispiel nicht auf gleicher Ebene kämpfen, ich bin Zauberin, eine ganz normale Zauberin, ich kann mich nur schwer mit Todessern und anderen fiesen Typen auseinandersetzen. Ich könnte ihn mit Wissen und Übung helfen, aber das kann ich auch als Freundin. Mit ihm kann ich mich nicht über andere Sachen im Leben wie Literatur oder Kunst unterhalten. Er gehört momentan keiner Welt an. Ich gehöre wenigstens zum Teil noch zur Muggelwelt." „Nun siehst du dich aber falsch, du gehörst genauso zur Magischenwelt wie ich" „Nein, Ginny ich kenne die Hintergründe vieler Handlungen nur von Büchern. Ich bräuchte einen Zauberer mit großem Hindergrund der mir geduldig erklärt warum die Leute Angst vor einen Grimm haben, für was ein Ghul zuständig ist, sowie die ganzen ethischen Angelegenheiten." Ginny grinste": Dann käme Ron für dich auch nicht in Frage?" „Willst du dich als erfolgreiche Spionin bei deinem Bruder wieder lieb Kind machen" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Nein, aber wenn ich mit Harry in Kontakt trete, könnte es vielleicht sein, dass wir uns näher miteinander beschäftigen würden und ich wollte von dir wissen, hat eine solche Verbindung überhaupt eine Chance oder würde es von euch als Angriff auf euer Trio angesehen werden." Hermine schaute sie überrascht an und fragte nachdenklich „Ginny kann man sich mit Magie eigentlich unsichtbar machen, oder hast du vielleicht vorher mit Albus Dumbledore gesprochen? Das Verhältnis des Trios untereinander und auch dir gegenüber war seine größte Sorge." Mit ihren großen braunen Augen sah Ginny Hermine erschrocken an. „Nein, Hermine ich werde meine Fähigkeiten doch nicht gegenüber Freunden verwenden, was würde mich dann noch von Voldemort und seinen Leuten unterscheiden".„Nun gut, du weist jetzt meine Gefühle zu den beiden, aber ich würde gern etwas über deine Gefühle hören." Ginny grinste": Also, dir brauche ich nicht zu sagen, dass du meine beste Freundin bist und ich dich sofort als Schwester aufnehmen würde. Über Ron mich jetzt zu äußern wäre unfair, zur Zeit kann ich ihn in der Luft zerreisen, aber er ist dennoch mein Bruder. Nun ja Harry, er ist schon immer mein Schwarm, seit ich seinen Namen kenne. Und jetzt wo ich ihn beinahe greifen kann, wird es mir schwindelig. Aber ich habe Angst, dass er meine Gefühle durch Uneinsichtigkeit und der Nichtbeachtung meines Willens zerstören könnte." „So wie du ihn anhimmelst, wird das mit euch sicherlich etwas und ich denke, du hast das Potential ihm und jetzt mit deinen magischen Kräften auch den Feinde gegenüberzustehen. Aber lasst euch Zeit und ich träume weiter", schloss Hermine.

„Ja von einem gutgewachsenen Jungen, mit Sommersprossen, braunen Locken und dem Hang zur Bibliothek", schmunzelte Ginny. „Das war jetzt nicht fair, du hast versprochen dies nicht auszunützen", protestierte Hermine. „Sei nicht böse aber dein verträumter Blick hat mich einfach dazu verleitet. Wenn uns die Erwachsenen schon ausgrenzen werden wir einiges miteinander in den Sommerferien lernen, denn Magie kann man zum Teil auch erlernen." Sie umarmten sich und Ginny hinterlies unbemerkt ein Kontaktamulett und eine Anleitung für Hermine auf deren Tisch. Mit ihm konnte sie, und nur sie Kontakt mit Ginny aufnehmen, ähnlich dem von Dumbledore, Brenda und Harry.


	5. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 5 Grimmauldp...

1.5. Grimmauldplatz 12  
  
Allein und verlassen zog Remus Lupin, durch die düsteren Hallen des Anwesens der Familie Black. So düster waren auch seine Gedanken. Sie umgaben ihn wie ein Schleier.  
Welche unheimliche Kraft strahlte dieses Gebäude aus, es ist als auf jedem Stein ein Fluch ruhte. Die Bilder der Familienangehörigen hatte er mit Tüchern verhäng. Er konnte ihre Kommentare nicht mehr länger ertragen.  
Tonks hatte ihm geholfen eine kleine Wohnung in der Mansarde einzurichten. Notwendigerweise auch einen der Kerker im Keller. Das Schlafzimmer hatte er ausgewählt, weil es mit einer Wendeltreppe mit dem Kerker verbunden war. So brauchte er niemand zu begegnen, wenn er in Vollmondnächten sich in den Kerker zurück zog. Die letzte Verwandlung war schrecklicher gewesen als die anderen zuvor. Von seinen Freunden lebte der Verräter Wurmschwanz und er.  
Tonks stand ihm oft bei. Aber als Aurorin war sie zur Zeit sehr gefragt. Er war allein in diesem düsteren Haus. Der Orden funktioniert zwar, doch das Leben war aus dem Haus verschwunden. Würden die Jugendliche im Sommer wieder kommen? Er wünschte es Harry nicht. Bei jedem Schritt auf etwas zu stoßen was Sirius gehasst hat. Das schreckliche Bild von Sirius Mutter konnte man nicht entfernen. Er wollte es einmauern, aber Molly Wesley war dagegen. "Sirius hat dies nicht getan und nun müssen wir auf den Erben warten." Alle, beinahe alle sprachen vom Tod des Letzten aus der Familie der Blacks. Natürlich, er war der erste der die Hoffnung auf eine Rettung von Sirius aus dem Bogen der Mysteriumsabteilung aufgegeben hatte. Seinerzeit war es sich sichergewesen, so sicher um Harry jede Hoffnung zu nehmen. Aber jetzt kamen ihm die Zweifel. Normaler weise lösen sich Schutzzauber auf, wenn der letzte der Familie stirbt, und hier hat sich nichts an den Schutzzauber geändert. Selbst Dumbledore war überrascht. Gleich, nachdem er mit Harry in Hogwarts gesprochen, hatte kam er hierher um über das Gebäude neue Schutzzauber auszusprechen, aber es war nicht möglich. Die Schutzzauber der Familie Black bestanden weiter, und diese waren nur mit der engeren Familie verbunden. Keine der Cousinen konnte sie aufrecht erhalten, nicht Tonks, Bellatrix oder gar Narzissa. Und trotzdem bestanden sie weiter. Er war in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei und sah in durch den Bogen gehen. Es war aber kein Anzeichen von der Anwesenheit des Todes zu spüren. Er war sich sicher, er vertraute den Gefühlen als Werwolf. Ohne, dass er seine Leiche gesehen hatte glaubte er nicht an den Tod. Tonks ahnte vermutlich seine Gedanken über Sirius, aber mit wem konnte er darüber sprechen ohne Beweise zu haben. Sie ihm die beweglichen Gegenstände des Haushaltes zu ordnen. In diesem riesigen Herrenhaus gab es Räume die er immer noch nicht betreten hatte. Es war jemand im Haus, aus der Küche hörte er Geräusche, und es roch nach Frühstückspeck. Wer konnte das sein? Heute war kein Treffen des Ordens, Tonks war im Dienst und die Weasley im Fuchsbau.  
Der Ausbruch von Ginny aus der familiären Umklammerung setzte ihnen zu. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore nicht unrecht, unsere Jugend war, bedingt durch die ständige Bedrohung, reifer als wir es war haben wollten. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Jungendlichen auf einer Ebene zu stehen und zu kämpfen, aber er hatte auch keine Verantwortung. Nein, das stimmte jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte Sirius versprochen, an seiner Stelle zu treten, wenn er nicht mehr konnte. Nun konnte er nicht. Wie ähnlich war Harry seinem Vater James. Lupin konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er von Moodys Krach mit Harry hörte.  
"Guten Morgen, Professor Lupin", begrüßte ihn eine fröhlich Stimme. Hermine Granger war der Gute Geist in der Küche. " Morgen Hermine was machst du den hier?" "Dachte, mir ich könnte mal nach ihnen schauen". "Hermine außerhalb der Schule darfst du mich ruhig Remus nennen. Wir müssen in diesen Zeiten umdenken und näher zusammenrücken", antwortete Lupin, und dachte bei sich ich höre mich schon an wie Dumbledore. Hermine strahlte: " Remus, danke. Als du mir bei deinem Besuch erzählt hast, dass du hier allein bist wollte ich einfach mal nach dir schauen und haben den Fahrenden Ritter benutzt. Vielleicht können wir hier etwas das Böse vertreiben." Remus setzte sich resigniert an den gedeckten Tisch: "Hier kannst du gar nichts verändern, sobald du etwas weg nimmst schreit irgendjemand auf, wir müssen auf den Erben warten". Er schüttelte sich. "Hermine viele Hinweise in diesem Haus, geben mir das Gefühl, dass Sirius nicht gestorben ist, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, normalerweise lösen sich Schutzzauber auf, wenn der letzte der Familie stirbt." Hermine schaute Remus erfreut an": Dann glaubst du, dass Sirius nicht tot ist, sondern nur verschwunden!" Remus Lupin sah auf": Ja, denn Harry hat sein Erbe noch nicht angetreten, aber die Schutzzauber bestehen weiter." Hermine ergänzte: "Und er wird es, wie ich ihn kenne nur bedingt antreten so als Verwalter, bis der Tod von Sirius bewiesen ist." Remus umarmte Hermine kurz und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Er hatte eine Verbündete gefunden, und mit ihrem Fachwissen und ihrer Ausdauer würden sie sicher mit dem Thema Schutzzauber und Familienbande weiterkommen. "Meinst, du wir haben eine Chance", fragte er sie vorsichtig. "Als letztes stirbt die Hoffnung und für Sirius würde ich mich auch in den Bereich der schwarzen Magie begeben". "Dann, kann ich mich hier langsam doch einrichten, wenn Harry hier Verwalter wird?", fragte er zögernd. Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an: "Hast du gedacht der wirft dich raus, ich befürchte mehr er wird toben, wenn er dich hier, in diesen alten Sachen sitzen sieht", antwortete sie ihm. "Entsorgen werden wir nichts, es wird alles in irgendwelche Keller vielleicht brauchen wir für eine Beschwörung etwas von diesen schwarzen Gegenständen und in der Nokturngasse will ich nicht unbedingt einkaufen gehen. "Tonks und ich haben schon angefangen, aber wir wollen erst aufschreiben welche Bücher in der Bibliothek aufbewahrt werden, bevor wir weitermachen", sagte Remus und schaute Hermine um Hilfe bitten an. Hermine packte Remus am Ärmel und zog in die Bibliothek. Diese Spontaneität überraschte ihn, aber als Jungendlicher war er nicht anders. Hermine hatte auch gleich das Buch gefunden "Schreibfeder für alle Zwecke". Summend fuhr sie mit dem Finger das Inhaltsverzeichnis entlang. Remus suchte inzwischen eine Feder und ein Pergament. "Hier, ich habe es", schrie Hermine. Lupin lies vor Schreck das Tintenglas fallen. Ehe er sich überlegte was zu tun ist, hatte Hermine mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die Tinte in das reparierte Glas befördert. "Warum gehst du eigentlich noch zur Schule", fragte er sie. "Um endlich mehr zu lernen, ich will im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte bestehen", antwortete sie überrascht. "Und du meinst was du in Hogwarts reicht?" "Nein, aber wo könnte ich sonst noch lernen, hier im Orden sind wir doch nur lästig, es sei den ein gewisser liebenswerter Werwolf spendet etwas Zeit an gewisse Schülerinnen und Schüler um sie zu unterrichten", meinte sie, ihn mit einem Blick streifend. "Hermine ich werde mit Dumbledore über Sonderunterricht in den Ferien sprechen, falls hier einige Jungendliche Zeit hätten", antwortete er schmunzelnd. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an Françoise Benon aus der Bretagne, leider hat er sie nie wieder gesehen. Hermine hatte bereits die Feder verhext, stellte sie auf das Papier, zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen noch nicht geöffneten Schrank und rief "scribere abecedarium area bibliotheca". "Remus hast du noch ein paar Rollen Pergament", fragte sie, als sie die Feder beobachtete. Wie die flinke Feder von Rita Kimmkorn, nur erstellte diese Feder keine Berichte für den Tagespropheten sonder listete fein säuberlich alle Buchtitel der Bibliothek mit den Namen der Autoren auf.  
Während die Feder ihre Arbeit verrichtete, ginge sie zu ihrem, inzwischen kalten, Frühstück zurück. Hermine besprach mit Remus ihren Plan aus Grimmauldplatz 12 wieder ein lebenswertes Herrenhaus zu machen, mit einem schwarzen Bereich im Keller. "Remus ist dir nicht gut", frage sie besorgt als sie ihn bei Schlucken beobachten. "Nein, aber der Wolfstrank brennt noch Tage danach". "Muss das eigentlich sein"", erkundige sie sich. "Einmal bekam ich einen, der schmeckte köstlich und er wirkte genauso gut. Françoise hatte sich ihm zu Liebe in die Hexenküche von Lily Potter begeben und ihn mit Liebe gebraut", erklärte Remus, und sah träumend aus dem Fenster. "Und was ist mit der Fee passiert", Hermine Frage schreckte ihn auf. Fast beschwörend sagte er zu ihr: "Hermine, du bist die einzigste der ich das alles erzählt habe, bitte behalte es für dich". Sie nickte. Remus fuhr fort: "Françoise ging mit ihrem Bruder Didier Benon ins Ausland, nach dem schrecklichen Massaker der Todesser vor Jahren, wo neben ihren Eltern, Edward der Mann ihrer Tante Brenda und neben vielen anderen auch die Eltern von Petunia und Lily Evans starben zog sich die Familie Benon ganz in die Normandie zurück. Lily und James entschieden sich für den Kampf während Brenda sich von der Zauberwelt abwandte. Sie litten zu sehr an dem Verlust der Eltern von Françoise. Darum habe ich nie wieder etwas gehört. Und schreiben traute ich mir nicht, ich wollte sie nicht an das schreckliche Erlebnis erinnern", schloss er resigniert. Hermine starrte ins Feuer, stand dann rasch auf, das alles konnte kein Zufall sein, Francois, Didier Benon in der Normandie, eine Tante die Zauberwelt verlie". Sie warf eine Hand Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief Tante Samanta Miller. Tante Samanta erschien als, Remus die Küche verließ. "Kannst du mich und Professor Lupin heute Abend zum Essen einladen, ich glaube ich habe hier noch ein Puzzleteil für deine Geschichte". " Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, hat er den Krieg und die Zeit danach überlebt", frage die Tante überrascht. Ja, er ist hier bei mir". "Gut, kommt auf eine Überraschung mehr kommt es heute nicht mehr an. Heute Mittag bin ich bei Petunia Dursley eingeladen nur weil du dich verplappert hast. Also, bis gegen 20 Uhr tschüss. Als Remus erfuhr, dass sie heute Abend gemeinsam eingeladen wurden war er überrascht: "Hast du auch gesagt was ich bin?". "Nein, sie wusste es und auch deinen Vornamen als ich dich als Professor Lupin angekündigt habe." "Wer ist diese Samanta Miller", wollte Remus wissen. "Meine Großtante", antwortete Hermine und begann mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die alten Gaslampen in der Halle zu reparieren. Remus, der sich immer noch wunderte, wurde von ihrem Eifer angesteckt. 


	6. 1 Sommerzeit klärende Zeit 6 Gespräche

1.6. Gespräch im Fuchsbau

Ja, er hatte sich auf viele Probleme eingestellt, nachdem Voldemort im Ministerium erschienen und von ihm vertrieben worden war, aber so viele in den eigenen Reihen hatte er nicht erwartet. Heute hatte er einige Besuche und auch einige Zugeständnisse gemacht, ob es gut war würde die Zeit zeigen.

Einige der Zugeständnisse waren von ihm rein aus dem Bauch entschieden worden, eine Überprüfung durch Menschen wie Professor Snape oder Professor McGonagall, die überwiegen verstandsgemäße Entscheidungen trafen, hielten sie sicherlich nicht stand.

Aber ob die Weasleys seine Unterstützung für ihr Nesthäkchen verstanden haben, daran zweifelte er. Für heute Abend hatte er sich im Fuchsbau eingeladen.

In der Muggelwelt, meint man das Lehrer in den Ferien nichts als frei hätten. Bei ihm war das nicht so.

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und die Treppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Schnell zauberte er eine Teekanne mit zwei Teetassen herbei, dies konnte nur Professor McGonagall sein. Als sich die Türe öffnete und die Lehrerin für Verwandlung eintrat, überlegte er sich ob er nicht im nächsten Jahr Wahrsagen unterrichten sollte – so ganz ohne Kugel.

„Minerva, noch eine Tasse Tee oder wird es heute zuviel davon?" Er wusste es war eine rhetorische Frage und sie wurde deshalb von seiner langjährigen Kollegin auch nicht beantwortet. Minerva ohne Tee, wäre wie Zitronenbonbon ohne Brause.

„Albus, ich habe mir die Angelegenheit mit Ginny Weasley noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Findest du es richtig, dass sie sich so von ihrer Familie entfernt? Ob Magierin oder nicht, man braucht einen sozialen Anschluss." „Hast du Angst, dass sie sich missverstanden in ihre Kammer zurückzieht und sich, mit ihrem Abwenden von der Familie auch von uns abwendet?", fragte Dumbledore zurück. „Ja, Albus. Bedenke wie jung sie erst ist."

„Nun Minerva, nachher werde ich in den Fuchsbau aufbrechen um mit der kompletten Familie Weasley über die Situation sprechen? Möchtest du mitkommen?", wandte er sich seiner Kollegin wieder zu, nachdem er erst nachdenklich aus dem Fester geschaut hatte.

„Nein, Albus. Meine Frage sollte kein Vorwurf oder eine Äußerung meines Misstauens sein. Heute Abend werde ich mit Poppy und Snape die Bestände der Krankenstation überprüfen und notwendige Vorbereitungen treffen, wir wissen nicht, wann und so er wieder zuschlägt?"

„Wer", fragte Albus nach. „Na, der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf", antwortete sie verlegen. Dumbledore schaute über seine Halbmondbrille: „Minerva, wenn endlich nennt ihr das Übel bei seinem Namen!".

„Erst wenn wir so mächtig sind wie du?", antwortete sie und um vom Thema abzulenken erkundigte sie sich nach Harry. „Er wird vermutlich, an dem Verlust von Sirius leiden, für den er neben mir auch sich die Schuld gibt." Überraschte schaute Minerva ihren Schulleiten an. „Dir gibt er auch die Schuld?"

„Nicht zu Unrecht, nicht zu Unrecht. Ich habe Sirius im Grimmauldplatz festgesetzt. Und, dass er da ausbrechen würde hätte ich mich denken können. Und das hat Harry mir vorgeworfen. Ich konnte seine Eltern und jetzt auch noch seinen Paten nicht schützen. Daran trage ich schwer. Er sieht mich wohl jetzt als ohnmächtig an".

Nachdenklich schritt er im Zimmer auf und ab. Unerwartet begann er wieder zu sprechen: „Ginny Weasley wurde mysteriöser weise Magierin, was ist wenn Harry Potter, von dem wir wissen, dass er Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor ist, als dessen Erbe auserwählt ist. Dann ist Harry auch ein Magier, vieles was daraufhin weist ist uns bereist bekannt. Und wenn sich beide von uns abwenden, können wir nur noch Händchen haltend durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung gehen. Beide auf der schwarzen Seite, weil Voldemort ihnen Freiräume läst und wo wir nur die Schulordnung zu bieten haben, wäre unser Untergang."

Minerva nickte schweigsam. Sie wünschte ihrem Schulleiter noch viel Erfolg und verschwand nachdenklich.

Im Fuchsbau war die Stimmung gedrückt, auch wenn sich die Weasleys vom ersten Schreck erholt hatten konnten sie es scheinbar noch nicht begreifen. Als Albus erschien bemerkte er, dass selbst Bill und Charly hier waren. Es fehlten nur Percy und Ginny. Die, das wusste er von ihr war bei Hermine. Wenigstens hatte sie jemanden gleichaltriges zum Sprechen. Arthur und Molly begrüßten ihn als erstes und die anderen nickten im zu.

Albus fasste kurz zusammen: „Also, Ginny geht es gut. Ich habe sie heute Nachmittag bei den Grangers getroffen, als wir über die schwierige Lage von Hermine, die sich in der Muggelwelt behaupten muss sprachen. Auch die Situation von Harry haben wir besprochen. Nun bin ich aber bei euch um über Ginny zu sprechen". „Albus, hat sie irgendetwas über uns gesagt?", fragte Molly umgehend. „Nein, Molly. Professor McGonagall und ich haben sie absichtlich nicht danach gefragt. Wir dachten, dass dies eine Weasley - Angelegenheit ist und dazu noch eine die nur die Zauberwelt betrifft. Aber eine angenehme Überraschung wird es für euch morgen geben, die nichts mit eurer Tochter zu tun hat."

Charly wandte sich nun drängend an Albus Dumbledore: „ Professor, was ist nun mit meiner kleinen Lieblingsschwester?" „Siehst du, Charly das ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der ganzen Geschichte, ihr müsst sie ernst nehmen. Mit _kleine Schwester_ oder _Lieblingsschwester_, nachdem ihr nur eine Schwester habt, zeigt ihr, dass ihr das nicht tut. Dies hat sie so sehr in Wut gebracht, dass Energien in ihr aufgewacht sind. Nicht, dass diese Energien für immer in ihr geruht hätten. Sie wären vermutlich erst in ein paar Jahren aufgetaucht und dann langsam. Eure Ginevra ist eine großartige Zauberin, das wisst ihr bereits. Allein wer sie beobachtet oder ihre Zeugnisse sieht weis das. Nun ist sie aber noch als Magierin mit Macht ausgestattet die selbst ich nur erahnen kann, aber trotzdem ist sie auch eine Weasley. Nehmt sie ernst, macht euch nicht über sie lustig. In ihrem Alter ist sie auch noch auf dem Weg in die Erwachsenenwelt. Ron du müsstest es doch besser verstehen als wir Alten."

„Albus, wann wird sie wieder zurückkommen?", fragte Arthur besorgt. „Nun, sie braucht euch auch, denn sie ist ein ausgesprochener Familienmensch. Je größer ihre Freiheiten sind desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie wieder zurückkommt. Aber sie hat als Magierin nun ihren eigenen Bereich in der Zaubererwelt, denn sie kann vieles von dem ich nur träumen kann. Fred, George ich höre heute gar nichts von euch beiden?" „Nun, Professor Dumbledore wir haben nicht gewusst, dass sie so darunter leidet.", kam es leise von Fred.

Das Feuer im Kamin leuchte grün auf und statt Ginny, wie alle es erwartet hatten, erschien der Kopf von Hermine. „Hermine", Ron sprang auf: „Seit wann hast du einen ordentlichen Kamin." „Nun seit heute Mittag, hat Professor Dumbledore nichts davon erzählt?", antwortete sie. „Ich würde gern mal mit dir über Ginny sprechen, kannst du kurz vorbeischauen. „Maison Granger – ist der Hausname. Du musst aber vorher nachfragen, da er Kamin nur von mir aktiviert werden kann." „Professor Dumbledore, kann ich schon gehen?", fragte Ron seinen Schulleiter. „Verschwinde, ich selbst werde jetzt mal deine Schwester besuchen gehen, denn sie hat mich zu einem Gespräch eingeladen. Arthur kannst du mir die alten Runenbücher eurer Familie, über die wir erst neulich gesprochen haben, mit geben. Ich glaube sie sind ein Schlüssel zum Geheimnis eurer Tochter und somit eurer Familie."

Voller Aufregung stand Ron vor dem Kamin, die Aufforderung seiner Mutter anständige Kleide anzuziehen hatte er einfach ignoriert. Hermine kannte ihn so, und warum sollte er seinen Lieblingstrainingsanzug gegen den schweren Umhang tauschen.

Das Flohpulver prasselte im Feuer und Ron rief nach Hermine in Maison Granger. Nach ihrer Aufforderung trat er in das Feuer und rief laut und über deutlich „Maison Granger."

Hier wollte er keinen Fehler machten mit „Maison" bezeichneten reiche Zauberfamilien ihre Familiensitze, wie die Malfoys oder die Familie des Zauberministers Fudge. Bei beiden wollte er nicht herauskommen. Das Elternhaus von Hermine hatte den Namen aus einem Spaß heraus bekommen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hatte Hermine eines Abends Malfoy nachgemacht und aus dieser Laune heraus nannte sie ihr Elternhaus Maison Granger. Scheinbar hat sich dieser Name wohl durchgesetzt.

Hermine begrüßte ihn freundlich, aber ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sehr besorgt war. Eine ältere Frau stand neben Ihr. Die Mutter von Hermine war es nicht, die konnte er vom Gleis 9 3/4. „Meine Tante Brenda oder Samanta, ganz wie du willst", stellte Hermine ihre Tante vor. „Du bist also Ronald, der jüngste Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley, für dich bin ich Tante Brenda. Ich war eine sehr gute Freundin deiner Großmutter gewesen.. Deine Schwester Ginevra nennt mich auch so." „Du hast Ginny gesehen?", fragte er die Tante und schaute aber dabei Hermine unsicher an. „Ron sie saß vor 3 Stunden hier im Wohnzimmer und bis vor fünf Minuten war sie noch in meinem Zimmer." „He, Hermine, hat sie jetzt wieder ihren Spleen abgelegt?" „Ron, Ginny hat keinen Spleen, sie fühlt sich nicht versanden", erwiderte ihm Hermine. „Und deshalb wird sie Magierin?", schimpfte Ron. „ Nicht deswegen, aber dadurch kam es jetzt schon zum Vorschein", erklärte ihm seine Tante. „Und was ist mit mir, niemand wird mich mehr zur Kenntnis nehmen. Harry ist der Junge der lebt. Ginny die große Magierin und du Hermine bis ein wandelte Lexikon, und ich? Niemand fragt wie ich das verkraften soll!", platze aus ihm Heraus. Hermine nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm, das hatte sie noch nie getan. „Ron, ich weis das alles ist für ich viel ist, beinahe zu viel. Schau bei mir verkündet meine geliebte Großtante sie sei eine Hexe und bis heute habe ich nichts von Hogwarts oder der Zauberwelt erzählen dürfen. Harry wird vermutlich in seinem Zimmer vor Selbstvorwürfen depressiv. Ginny und deine Familie müssen mit ihrer neuen Rolle fertig werden. Wir brauchen alle Geduld!"

„Lichter gesagt als getan.", brummte Ron. Warum solle er für alle Verständnis haben. Hermine schaute ihm mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick an. „Ron versprichst du mir wenigsten fair zu Ginny zu sein, sie ist es dir gegenüber auch." „Also, gut ich verspreche es dir, aber sie soll es nicht übertreiben!" „Tante Brenda, bist du vielleicht die Überraschung, die Dumbledore für Morgen angekündigt hat?" „Ja, Ron ich glaube schon. Morgen werde ich nach vielen Jahre den Fuchsbau wieder besuchen, aber es soll eine Überraschung bleiben."

Als sich Ron von Hermine, mit einer raschen Umarmung verabschiedet hatte, kehrte er in den Fuchsbau zurück. Das war alles nicht nur viel für ihn, sondern viel zu viel.

Zu seinem Glück war das Zimmer leer, und er konnte unbemerkt in sein Bett. Als seine Mutter nach ihm schaute stellte er sich schlafend.

Über das Alles musste er erst einmal schlafen, vielleicht war das alles auch nur ein Albtraum.


	7. 2 Überraschende Veränderungen 1 Im Fuchs...

**2.1. Im Fuchsbau******

Als Mrs. Weasley an diesem Morgen aufwachte fühlte sie sich wie nach der Anwendung des Cruciatus Fluches. Gestern war ein schrecklicher Tag gewesen, ihre kleine Ginny war im Streit verschwunden und außer Albus Dumbledore wusste keiner genau Bescheid. Und dieser war gestern am Abend nochmals zu ihnen gekommen. Alle Weasleys waren versammelt, selbst Bill und Charly nur zwei fehlten Ginny und Percy, war das der Anfang vom Ende der Familie. Percy hatte sich seit dem Streit nicht mehr gemeldet. Ginny war gestern einfach aus ihrer Küche verschwunden, nicht appariert einfach verschwunden. Haben sie tatsächlich ihre Ginny zu stark eingeschränkt durch ihre Liebe und Fürsorge, sie spürte das dieser Krieg nicht spurlos an dem Menschen vorbei ging. Nichts bleibt wie es war. Nur ihre Aufgabe war es weiterhin diese große Familie zusammen zuhalten, gemäß dem Leitspruch unter dem Wappen der Familie Weasley „In Einigkeit stark".

Sie seufzte, an Arthur hatte sie nicht die erhoffte Unterstützung gestern war er eine Stunde nach Dumbledore mit alten Büchern verschwunden und erst spät wieder aufgetaucht um total erschöpft einzuschlafen.

Jetzt hörte sie in der Küche Geräusche, es roch tatsächlich nach Frühstück. So schnell wie möglich warf sie sich etwas über und eilte in die Küche. Mit einer großen Geschicklichkeit hantierte hier ein Mädchen mit wallenden roten Haaren in ihrer Küche; Ginny – eigentlich wollte sie sich auf ihr jüngstes Kind, ihre Tochter stürzen, aber das Gespräch gestern mit Albus machte sie vorsichtiger. Ginny kam zu ihr herüber und umarmte sie fest, wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. „ Bitte keine Fragen, wenn die Zeit reif ist werde ich es dir schon erzählen". Ginny konzentrierte sich sehr stark auf den Geschirrschrank und plötzlich flogen die Teller auf den Küchentisch. Molly Weasley lehnte sich an ihrem, gerade aufgetauchten Mann: „Arthur was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Mit einem Plopp erschien Dumbledore in der Küche. Seine Robe war sehr zerknittert und sein silbernes Haar zerzaust. „Albus, willst du dich nicht ordnen, was denken die anderen von dir. Einmal nicht zu Hause übernachtet und schon wird er unordentlich", bemerkte Ginny schmunzelnd. Albus schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes war er wieder der Alte.

„Ginny, alt und grau darfst du werden aber nicht frech", bemerkte eine Stimme an der Türe zum Garten. Diese Stimme lies Arthur und Molly aufschrecken, konnte das möglich sein. Molly starte fassungslos die alte Frau an welche auf ihren Kamin zu ging, die Lockhart- Bücher zur Seite schob um nach einem kleinen braunen Buch zu greifen. „Molly, Arthur ich wollte euch nicht so erschrecken aber mein Buch hätte es euch verraten, das ich noch lebe", mit diesen Worten drückte Brenda Benon der Tochter ihrer besten Freundin es in die Hand.

Arthur bekam Tränen in die Augen als er Brenda umarmte": Brenda, ich habe gerade in den letzten Stunden viel an dich und Oma gedacht, es gibt viele Fragen welche die Vergangenheit betreffen." „Arthur, nicht die Vergangenheit braucht uns jetzt, die Zukunft ruft" „Molly in den letzten Stunden habe ich auch viel an deine Aufgabe mit euren Kindern gedacht, es war sehr egoistisch von mir aber nun hat mich dein großes Mädchen überzeugt, ich bin wieder da". „Albus, wo hast du heute geschlafen, wenn du nicht zu Hause warst und warum ruft dich Ginny beim Vorname?", fragte Mrs Wesley den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Dumbledore erwiderte: „ Ich habe heute Nacht gar nicht geschlafen, sondern war zu Besuch bei deiner Tochter in ihrem Refugium. Zusammen mit ihr und Brenda haben wir in den alten Büchern eurer Familie geforscht. Die Bücher, hat uns Arthur dankenswerter weise zur Verfügung gestellt. Arthur wir brauchen sie noch ein paar Wochen." „Was ist so interessantes in den Runenbüchern", wollte Arthur wissen. „Es bestätigt einige meiner Vermutungen, aber die Hauptlast liegt auf Ginevra und ich glaube sie schaffst es, aber bis dahin hüllen wir uns lieber in Schweigern, denn was der Gegner nicht weis, kann er nicht missbrauchen." „Und diese Arbeit hat euch so nahe gebracht, dass du dich von Ginny duzen lässt", fragte Molly scharf mit einem strengen Blick auf ihre Tochter, „was hat das zu bedeuten". Ginny verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Dumbledore jetzt richtig reagiert? Durch Telepathie hörte sie die Stimme von Albus „Ruhe bewahren". „Ich wurde gestern von eurer Tochter mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, welche es notwendig machen die Strategie des Ordens neu überdenken. Wir werden uns demnächst alle treffen müssen", antwortete Dumbledore": Wir müssen unsere Kinder ernster nehmen, und dies ist mein erster Schritt. Ich mache keinen Unterschied zwischen unseren Leuten ob Kinder und Erwachsene." „Albus, Kinder dürfen außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern und das ist sehr wohl ein Unterschied zu den erwachsenen Mitstreitern", mahnte Molly. „Molly, deine Ginny ist nicht nur Hexe. Wir haben gestern Nacht festgestellt, dass sie zwar eine große Hexe ist, aber eine noch größere Magierin, scheint an der Familie zu liegen", Albus fuhr fort „Magie ist nicht ortbar, jedenfalls nicht für das Ministerium. Außerdem ich habe es beinahe vergessen die gute Minerva hat es bei Amalia Bones, der neuen stellvertretenden Ministerin, wiedereinmal geschafft wofür mir die Geduld fehlt.", er zog Umschläge aus der Tasche sie waren an Ron und an Ginny gerichtet.

Sehr geehrte Miss Ginevra Weasley,

Gesetzte sind da um Ordnungen aufrecht zu erhalten, nur unsere Ordnung besteht nun nicht mehr, seit dem wieder Erstarken von den Todessern und ihrem Anführer. Deshalb hebt das Zaubereiministerium, auf Antrag den Erlass für Vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger von 1875 für Ihre Person auf. Bitte seinen sie vorsichtig das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung besteht weiterhin und Verstöße werden mit Strafen in Askaban geahndet.

gez.

A. Bones

Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und stellv. Ministerin

Die Eltern staunten nicht schlecht.

Langsam erwachten die anderen Weasleys. Während Bill seine Schwester umarmte und Charlie ihr fröhlich winkte. Begrüßte Ron seine Schwester nicht, sondern brummte für alle hörbar. " Nun hat sich unsere kleine Ginny wieder aus ihrem engen Verschlag hervorgetraut um hier vor allen sich für ihre Feigheit feiern zu lassen. Weg rennen kann ja jeder". Während der beklemmenden Stille in der Küche, beobachten jeder wie Ginny vor Zorn rot wurde, sie starrte Ron mit einem vernichtenden Blick an und schluckte schwer. „Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen ist doch schwerer als ich gedacht habe, aber ich lasse mein Vertrauen in euch," sie sah ihren Schulleiter und Brenda Benon an, „nicht durch diesen engstirnigen und einfältigen Idioten zerstören, obwohl hier ihm niemand widersprochen hat. Wo bleibt mein Schutz vor Angriffen aus den eigenen Reihen, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley atmete laut ein, aber bevor sie antworten konnte leuchtete ein Amulett XE "Amulett" an Ginnys Kette auf.

Total überrascht reagierte Ginny: „Harry, er ruft mich, Albus ich melde mich bei dir." Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich vor den Augen aller auf. Albus starrte auf den leeren Platz, dann auf die sprachlose Brenda. Mrs. Weasley nahm Ron in den Arm und tröstete ihn mit dem Hinweis, dass Mädchen nun mal so sind. „Molly und Ron Ihr scheint es wohl erst auf den harten Weg lernen zu müssen, euere kleingehaltene Ginny ist nicht mehr. Mit euerer Unterstützung könnte eure Familie ein Mitglied, und der Orden eine sehr wertvolle Mitstreiterin zu verlieren," mit diesen Worten nahm er das Kuvert für Ron und es wieder ein. „Später, wenn du vielleicht etwas über dich nach gedacht hast", er grüßte kurz von verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Als Brenda wandte sich an Ron. „Du hast dein Versprechen von letzter Nacht gebrochen." Ron klappte vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter, er dachte er hätte das Gespräch mit Hermine nur geträumt. „Deine Schulfreundin Hermine, ist jetzt sicherlich sehr enttäuscht von dir. Molly darf ich den jungen Mann demnächst für ein paar Tage zu mir entführen, meine nun zauberhafte Familie trifft sich auf dem französischen Landsitz meiner Ahnen in Cherbourg, und ich denke einen Gedankenaustausch mit Hermine und vielleicht auch mit den Kindern meines Neffen Didier könnten Ron auf die Zukunft gut vorbereiten. Keine Angst er ist so gut gesichert wie Grimmauldplatz, selbst Grindelwald konnte ihm nichts anhaben, obwohl Albus ihn direkt daraus angriff".

Molly und Arthur nickten. Brenda sah in auffordernd an „Ich kann keine Silbe französisch", warf Ron ein. „Wenn dies ein Problem ist, dann bin ich froh, dass wir Zauberer sind. Ich werde, wenn ich meine Schäfchen versammelt habe Hermine vorbeischicken, ist das in Ordnung.

„Vielleicht, und wenn es die Lage zulässt werden wir euch in der Normandie besuchen", meinte Arthur, als er Brenda beim verabschieden umarmte. „Ginny wird dich brauchen, folge ihr, wenn sie dich ruft", waren die rätselhaften Worte Brendas als sie verschwand.


	8. 2 Überraschende Veränderungen 2 Ginnys e...

2.2. Ginnys erster Einsatz 

Voller Wut stampfte Ginny auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin, durch den Idioten ging alles wieder in die falsche Richtung. Und was dachte ihre Mutter tatsächlich, wie engstirnig und kleinkariert sie doch alle waren, das würde sie noch viel Kraft kosten. Sie setzte sich vor den Kamin in ihrem Raum, den sie gestern mit Brenda und Albus etwas umgestaltet hatten. Es war schön zu ahnen welche Kräfte in ihr steckte. Viel Anstrengung hat ihr die Schlafecke gekostet, bis sie sich das Himmelbett so vorstellen konnte wie sie es haben wollte war schon schwierig genug aber dieses Bild dann in die Wirklichkeit zu verwandeln war so anstrengend, dass sie kurz danach eingeschlafen ist. Nach dem sie aufgewacht war fand sie Albus schlafend in einem wunderschönen Schaukelstuhl vor. Brenda Benon hatte sich einfach neben ihr ins Bett gelegt. Es war sehr interessant gewesen, sie sollte ihre Magie von einer alten Zauberin ihrer Familie bekommen haben. Aktiviert durch den Ärger mit Mumm und Ron. Eigentlich sollte sie ihnen dankbar sein, dachte Ginny ironisch.

Im Schaukelstuhl sitzend konzentrierte sie sich auf Harry James Potter, noch brauchte sie einen Gegenstand oder ein Bild, sein blutiges Taschentuch aus der Kammer des Schreckens gehörte zu ihrer Reliquiensammlung von Harry. Neben den Geschenken von ihm waren da noch ganz andere, eigentlich normale Sachen wie ein T-Shirt von ihm in der Kiste, die sie bisher hatte verstecken müssen.

Das blutige Taschentuch fest an das Amulett XE "Amulett" gedrückt, machte sie ihre Gedanken ganz frei um nur an Harry James Potter zu denken. Ein Beben durchzog ihren Körper, stärker als bei der Kontaktaufnahme mit Hermine, Brenda oder Albus Dumbledore. Sie überlegte schnell, sollte sie es wagen ihn zu sich zu holen, in ihr Refugium, vielleicht war es doch besser zu ihm zu gehen um zu erkunden ob er bereit war sie als Ginevra zu akzeptieren. Sie entschloss sich ihn zu rufen und sollte er den Kontakt abbrechen zu ihm zu gehen.

Harry stand ungläubig vor dem verschobenen Schrank. Vor der Tür hatte es sich beruhigt. Er sah durch sein Fenster wie Dudley und Onkel Vernon mit dem Wagen fort fuhren. Dudley fuhr mit seinem Vater auf eine Messe. Damit er lernt woher das Geld kommt, ist dies nach Ansicht von Onkel Vernon notwendig. Er sah auch Mailus davon fliegen, und wunderte sich warum Tante Petunia von der abendlichen Zeremonie abwich. Jeden dritten Abend musste er eine Nachricht an einer der beiden Eulen anbringen um die Ordensmitglieder zu beruhigen, erst dann bekam er sein spärliches Abendessen und entging der Bedrohung durch Onkel Vernon der ihm jeden Ausweg aus der Küche versperrte. Langsam überkam im Panik, wenn er die Türe hinter diesem schweren Schrank nicht freibekam verhungere ich. Vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, lieber verhungern als von Voldemort zu Tode gefoltert zu werden. So konnte er der Prophezeiung welche ihm die Luft zum Leben nahm, ein Schnippchen schlagen.

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht beisitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keine kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Wie sollte er das schaffen verlassen oder bevormundet von seinen Freunden. Alle hatten gute Ratschläge oder an ihn Forderungen denen er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Wen interessiert es schon wie es ihm als Mensch ging. Hermine hatte wie typisch für sie, ein Buch gesandt: „Beherrsche deine Gedanken". Im beiliegenden Brief ermahnte sie ihn Ruhe zu bewahren um den Anforderungen gerecht werden zu können. Ron sandte ihm als Nervennahrung Schokolade. Sein Brief war auffallend kurz. Neben dem Amulett XE "Amulett" von Ginny waren die Hagrids Kekse die einzigsten uneigennützigsten Geschenke. Ihm fehlte etwas. Seinen gestrigen Geburtstag hatte er sich, vor dem Verschwinden von Sirius oder dem Tod wie die anderen sagten anders vorgestellt. Er hatte gehofft mit ihm zu wohnen, das wäre ein Geburtstagfest gewesen. Natürlich Sirius, der ihn verteidigte gegen die Bevormundung ihn aber auch manchmal zu stark als James-Ersatz beanspruchte. Er war erst 15 Jahre alt. Er dem die Eltern, durch Voldemort, genommen wurden, fehlte die Annerkennung als Mensch und nicht als Retter der Zauberwelt. Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Gedanke bekannt vor. Jetzt viel ihm der Brief von Ginny ein, der ihn so verwundert hatte. Schon früher hatte er sich die Frage gestellt sie sich für ihn ganz allein beantwortet. Ginny war für ihn schon lange nicht mehr nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Sie war eine Freundin. Doch seine Gefühle für sie gingen weiter. Er hatte Angst, wenn Ron von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen erfuhr, das konnte zu Spannungen im Trio führen. Aber mit wem könnte er darüber sprechen.

Er griff nach dem Amulett XE "Amulett" und seinem ausgeleierten T-Shirt und erinnerte sich an Ihre Zeilen.

" Für dich in deiner schweren Zeit, denke an mich als Ginevra und nicht an die kleinste alle Rotschöpfe, ich werde dir beistehen."

Auch sie schien sich nach Anerkennung ihrer Person und nicht ihrer Rolle zu sehnen.

Auf einmal leerte sich sein Kopf von allen Gedanken. Und in die Leere herein drang die sanfte Stimme Ginnys:

" Harry James Potter was suchst du? Suchst du die kleine Schwester von Ron oder bist du bereit es mit mir Ginevra Weasley aufzunehmen."

Die Stimme hallte in seinem leeren Kopf.

Ein schlimmer Verdacht keimte in ihm. War das Voldemort der ihn täuschte. Alles was er in den schrecklichen Stunden Okklumentik XE „Zaubersprüche:Okklumentik (Gedanken verschließen)" bei Professor Snape gelernt hatte setzte er ein, um seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Der Kopf war leer, keine Erinnerungen, keine Träume, aber die Stimme von Ginny die nach ihm rief. Es drehte sich alles um ihn herum, ihm wurde es schlecht. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, er durfte es nicht zu lassen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er wieder von den dunklen Mächten in unüberlegte Handlungen getrieben wurde. Ein Traum, in dem er sah was Voldemort gerade unternahm, war das nicht. Es war der Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme. Die Narbe schmerzte nicht aber sein Verstand. Er wehrte sich mit aller Macht und Können aus dem Okklumentik Unterricht. Es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen.

Tante Petunia hörte wie Harry zu Boden ging. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen trieb sie um. Gleich nach Vernon mit Dudley das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte sie Mailus zu Dumbledore gesandt. Hedwig Harry Eule war unterwegs oder in seinem Zimmer hinter dem Schrank eingeschlossen. Sie dachte daran ihr Geheimnis zu lüften, aber konnte sie sich danach überhaupt noch im Spiegel sehen? Wie würde Vernon und Dudley reagieren. Sie brauchte Rat, vielleicht konnte sie Dumbledore unauffällig nach einer Brenda Benon fragen. Nun in diesem Fall hilft sicherlich eine kleine Notlüge, sie könnte ihm ja erzählen, dass sie eine Eule mit einem, bis auf die Unterschrift, unleserlichen Brief an Harry abgefangen hatte.

Und diese Ginny konnte sie nicht erreichen, von ihr kannte sie nicht einmal den Familiennamen und wenn sie eine Weasley wäre und dieser Clan wieder hier auftauchen würden, dann könnte sie das Geheimnis ihrer Familie gleich in der SUN oder der TIMES veröffentlichen.

Das Telefon unterbrach die angespannte Stille. Zögernd nahm sie den Hörer ab, Dumbledore konnte das nicht sein, unvorstellbar. „Hallo Mrs. Dursley, was ist mir Harry", fragte eine aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende. War dies nicht die Stimme von Brenda, nein woran dachte sie. Nicht nur sie, Petunia wurde älter, und es fehlte auch der französische Akzent. „Wer sind sie?" Aber die Frage erübrigte sich, es war diese Hermine. „Harry hatte einen furchtbaren Traum, dann eine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Mann, während der er sich mit dem Schrank vor der Zimmertüre verschanzte.". „Ist es möglich, dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, denn der Kontakt mit Ginny Weasley ist abgebrochen", fragte Hermine nach. „Ja ich glaube es ist so, aber ich kann nicht zu ihm und ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion beim Aufwachen". Hermine kannte dieses Aufwachen. „Mrs. Dursley, entweder ist schon Ginny Weasley bei ihm im Zimmer oder sie wird in weniger Minuten bei ihnen eintreffen. Erlauben sie es ihr bitte zu Harry zu gehen. Ginny wird Professor Dumbledore informieren und wenn es notwendig sein sollte, werde ich mit meiner Tante Brenda vorbei schauen. Wir werden aber nur kommen, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihnen nicht so recht ist, wenn bei ihnen, in wallende Umhänge gekleidete, Zauberer ein und ausgehen. „Brenda", frage Petunia. „Hatte ich Brenda gesagt, natürlich meinte ich Samanta, was bin durcheinander, seit meine Großtante uns offenbart hatte, dass sie eine Zauberin ist", sage Hermine beim Auflegen. Brendas Katze hieß früher Samanta. Welche Aufregung nur wegen so einen Rotzlöffel, dachte Tante Petunia und versuchte wieder ihre alte Ruhe zurück zu bekommen.

Hermine hatte die Kräfte des Schutzzaubers um den Ligusterweg unterschätzt und die Pläne von Ginny nicht gekannt. Ein Auftauchen war mitten im Wohnzimmer selbst Ginny nicht möglich. Ihre Erziehung und ihre persönlichen Pläne sprach außerdem gegen ein Auftauchen mitten im Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte hier nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Hier wollte sie sich bewegen wie sie es in Muggelkunde gelernt hatte.

Den Stadtplan von Little Whinging hatte sie sich aus dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters besorgt. Jetzt hatte sie die Koordinaten, welche sie brauchte, weil sie keine Vorstellungen von dem Wohngebiet hatte. Gewagt, aber geschafft, auf dem Schulhof stand sie. Diesen Ort hatte sie sich auf dem Stadtplan ausgesucht, da hier eine große freie Fläche eingezeichnet war. In den Ferien war der Schulhof mit dem angrenzenden Sportplatz sicherlich leer. Das Risiko beobachtet zu werden war gering. Flohnetzwerk war keine Alternative, die Dursleys waren Muggel der Extraklasse und Mrs. Figg ein Squib. Außerdem sollte die Zauberwelt nicht so schnell von ihren Fähigkeiten erfahren. Vater hatte die anderen mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Sie konnte über ihre Fähigkeiten nur mit Familienmitgliedern oder mit Personen sprechen die von Vater genannt wurden.

Ab hier muss alles mit Magie erfolgen, damit das Ministerium und somit auch die anderen Kräfte nicht aufmerksam wurden. Albus wollte sie erst später informieren, sie wollte mit Harry allein sein und nicht als hübsche Begleitung gelten. Hübsch war sie und was ihre magische Gedanken aus ihrem Sommerkleid gemacht haben entsprach der neuesten Muggel Mode. Hoffentlich nicht zu kurz für Petunia Dursley.

Mit Magie konnte man richtig gestalten, der Fuchsbau könnte in ungekannter Größe glänzen, wie das Türschild im Ligusterweg 4 vor dem sie stand. Nachdem die Türglocke betätigt hatte, wartete sie. Eine Frau öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und starrte sie von oben bis unten an und atmete, überraschender Weise, laut auf.

Die Anspannung war etwas von Petunia gewichen, seit Harry umgefallen war sind gerade zehn Minuten vergangen, Schneller als ein Krankenwagen vom nächsten Spital. „Bist du Ginny", fuhr sie das Mädchen vor der Türe an. Wenigstens hatte sie den Anstand keinen Zauberumhang und vor allem kein Zauberhut zu tragen wie es die Zauber letztes Jahr getan hatten. Sie kamen um Tante Magda von der Decke zu holen. Sie war von dem Lümmel, um den sie sich jetzt Sorgen machte, aufgeblasen wurden. Sie öffnete die Tür und musste gegen ihren Willen lächeln. Wenn sich doch für ihren Dudley auch mal so eine hübsche Erscheinung interessieren würde. Petunia folgte Ginny in das Obergeschoss. Sie hatte nichts sagen müssen. Das mit der Katzenklappe hatte sich wohl schon in der Zauberwelt herumgesprochen. Ihrem, heute erwachten, neuen Selbstvertrauen schmerzte dies sehr.

Trotz den Blicken von Petunia Dursley die alle ihre Bewegungen, abwesend aber kritisch beobachtete konnte sie sich gut auf das Innere des Zimmers konzentrieren, so dass sie sich vor dem Fenster wieder fand. Bei Merlin, wie sah es hier aus. Sie lies den Schrank an seine ursprüngliche Stelle wandern. Erschöpft setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Petunia wich ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick mit der Feststellung „ich hole Tee" aus. „Helfen sie mir lieber Harry auf das Bett zu legen," „ich muss es noch überziehen", murmelte Petunia. „Helfen sie lieber", knurrte Ginny und gemeinsam legten sie ihn auf das Bett. „Warum haben sie das ihm alles nur angetan, er hat ihnen doch gar nichts gemacht. „Auf diese Frage in schüttelte Petunia nur den Kopf. „Er nicht, aber nun eure Welt." „Warum „nun" eure Welt", hakte Ginny nach. „Das geht dich gar nichts an", keifte Harrys Tante zurück.

Sie setzte sich seufzend auf Harrys Bett. Wie konnte jemand so abweisend sein. Ihr kam es vor, als hier eine Maske aufrecht erhalten werden sollte.

Fortsetzung folgt. Über euer Feedback /Reviews freue ich mich.


	9. 3 Notwendige Entscheidungen 1 Der Weg

3. Notwendige Entscheidungen 3.1. Der Weg zur Entscheidung 

Die würdige Gestalt des gegenwärtigen Leiters von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberkraft und Hexerei war vor einer Stunde im Zimmer von Harry im Ligusterweg erschienen. Es waren seine Schutzzauber die den Ligusterweg schützen, also konnte er auch hierher apparieren. Er traf dort auf, die im Schaukelstuhl sitzende, Ginny. Tante Petunia hatte besorgt nach oben gerufen ob etwas passiert ist, Ginny konnte sie aber beruhigen. Während Ginny mit Petunia Dursley sprach, nahm Dumbledore im Schaukelstuhl Platz.

Ginny die vom Treppenhaus zurück kam setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Kopfschütteln berichtete sie über das wechselhafte Verhalten von Harrys Tante. „Ginny, hast du Brenda Benon erwähnt?", fragte er sie nachdenklich. „Nein, warum kennen die beiden sich?"„Hermine, hat am Telefon ihren Namen erwähnt und darauf habe sie reagiert", wunderte sie Professor Dumbledore.

„Kann ich Harry mit „Enervate"aufwecken", erkundigte sie sich bei ihm, während sie dem schlafenden Harry die Hand auf die Stirn legte. Dumbledore verneinte dies. „Ginny, ich weis du hast momentan große eigene Probleme, aber du bist auch auf Grund deiner Zuneigung und deinen neuen Fähigkeiten diejenige die ihm beistehen kann, und er hat das bei Merlin dringend nötig."

„Aber wie und wo, in den „alten"Grimmauldplatz will Harry vermutlich nicht und ich bringe ihn nicht in den Fuchsbau, kann ich ihn in mein Refugium mitnehmen? Aber dort können wir nur vom Fuchsbau versorgt werden, das ist mir zu nahe an meiner Familie. Irgendwo muss doch einen Platz gegeben wo wir beide, also Harry und ich ein wenig ausruhen und nachdenken können. Hast du keinen Vorschlag?"

Albus lächelte das besorgte Mädchen an: „So, so sprichst du schon von euch beiden, Harry und du, war er also doch schon wach?" Ginny schaute verlegen auf den Boden, ihr Gesicht hatte sich farblich ganz ihren roten Haaren angepasst. Wie schaffte es Dumbledore immer wieder das Geheimste aus den Leute herauszulocken. Harry und ich wie das klang, ihr Wunsch aus ewigen Zeiten.

Sie dachten an das gestrige Gespräch mit Hermine zurück. „Glaubst du ich bin stark genug neben ihm zu bestehen ohne in eigene Gefahr durch Voldemort zu geraten", brach aus ihr hervor. „In Gefahr stehen wir immer. Nicht nur die Harry nahe stehen, sondern auch welche die gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Du liebe Ginny", er nahm ihre beiden Hände um ihr in das Gesicht schauen zu können: „Bist durch deine Magie von allen jungen Damen, die am besten geschützte, aber ihr müsst eure beiden Herzen entscheiden lassen. Die Macht der Liebe kommt aus dem Inneren, wo das Gefühl geboren wird, einpflanzen ist nicht möglich." Er schaute ihr fest in die Augen und meinte: „Wenn du Ginevra Weasley die Kraft aufwenden willst schaffst du sehr vieles und wenn ihr beiden zusammen geht beinahe alles. Für mich unvorstellbare Sachen und das will schon etwas bedeuten, ich habe die Magie, das zaubern ohne Stab, mühsam erlernt aber ihr beide habt sie schon von Anfang an gehabt und das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

Er ließ ihre Hände wieder los und schaute sich um. „Ginny hast du den Brief vom Ministerium in ganze Reichweite verstanden?", fragte er. Ginny schaute überrascht auf. „Ja ich darf zaubern, aber hierher bin ich mit Magie gekommen um das Ministerium nicht aufmerksam, durch den Einsatz meines Zauberstabes zu machen."„Das war sehr umsichtig aber unnötig. Mit der Freigabe ist der Kontrollbann des Ministeriums über die Zauberstäbe von euch Minderjährigen aufgehoben worden. Niemand kann mehr feststellen wer hier zaubert und hier darf ab jetzt gezaubert werden. Meine Schutzzauber über diesem Haus bleiben bestehen und wenn ihr beiden wisst wie es weiter geht, werden wir uns über magische Schutzzauber unterhalten müssen."

„Wohin jetzt mit uns", fragte Ginny verwirrt. „Ihr bleibt erst mal hier, denn ich hoffe, dein Einfluss wird in diesem Hause Wunder bewirken. Und nun kläre ich das mal mit der lieben Petunia ab, und bringe ihr einen Gruß von Brenda mit, danach wird sich sicherlich einiges klären und sie wird dich vor allem und auch Harry brauchen. Bist du einverstanden?"

„Kann ich ihn mit in mein Refugium nehmen, wenn es hier unerträglich wird?"„Versuch es am Anfang mit dem Amulett", und er zeigte schmunzelnd auf Harry Geburtsaggeschenk von ihr. „Natürlich kannst du ihn, wenn er nicht in der Lage, wie jetzt mit dir mitnehmen. Nicht nur festhalten, sondern auch fest an den Wunsch denken, ihn mitzunehmen. Nur das kostet ordentlich Kraft". Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm und verabschiedete sich. „Oh, Ginny ich werde noch Professor McGonagall mit Madam Pomfrey vorbei schicken.

Ab heute können, außer mir und meine Stellvertreterin, zwei weitere Personen hierher apparieren oder erscheinen. Der eine der noch schläft und die welche darüber sehr besorgt ist.


	10. 3 2 Dumbledore und Petunia

**3.2. Dumbledore und Petunia**

Tante Petunia wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über die Zauberwelt aber sie war neugierig mit wem Ginny so lange sprach. Harrys Stimme war es nicht und als nun Schritte auf der Treppe zu vernehmen waren hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Vorsichtig schaute sie aus der Küchentüre. Es waren altmodische Schnallenschuhe die von einem Zauberer in wallenden Gewändern getragen wurden. Albus Dumbledore war hierher gekommen? Sie bat ihn in die Küche und schaute ihn ängstlich fragend an. „ Nun Petunia Dursley auf ihr Schreiben bin ich hierher gekommen, habe es so eingerichtet das wir uns allein sprechen können. Ist es möglich, dass Harrys Besuch noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben kann", wie um die Bitte zu unterstreichen legte er ihr ein Bündel Banknoten auf den Tisch.

„Ja, wenn es denn sein muss. Das Geld werde ich wohl benötigen um Vernon von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen zu können. Sie kann ja im Gästezimmer schlafen.

In einer Woche wollen wir allerdings in die Normandie, natürlich ohne Harry, der muss dann zu Mrs. Figg, sie nimmt ihn trotz aller Aufregungen im letzten Jahr wieder. Hier lassen kann ich sie auf keinen Fall." „Ich danke ihnen sehr. Ich bin mir sicher das Ginnys zauberhafter Einfluss auch bei Harry so wirkt, dass keine Gefahr droht, auch wenn hier etwas gezaubert wird." Entsetzt blickte Petunia Dumbledore an. Der zog in aller Ruhe ein Kuvert aus seinem Umhang und legte es auf den Küchentisch. Petunia, welche gerade einen Kuchen aus dem Ofen holte, stieß einen Schrei aus. Dies war die Handschrift von Brenda Benon, woher kannte, der gerade verschwundene Dumbledore ihre Verbindung? Mit beiden Händen fasste sie sich an ihr Herz. Sie starrte zu erst auf das Kuvert und dann wartete sie auf den Aufschlag des Kuchens denn sie vor Schreck losgelassen hatte. Doch dieser schwebte von Ginnys Zauberstab geleitet vorsichtig auf den bestimmten Platz. Petunia ließ sie walten, dieses Mädchen hatte ein solche ruhig und angenehme Ausstrahlung, dass es ihr nichts gegen diese Zauberei sagen wollte. Ginny bedankte sich bei Petunia, dass sie es ihr ermöglichte für ein paar Tage bei Harry zu bleiben. „Hast du etwa gelauscht", fragte sie das Mädchen verärgert. „Nein, Mrs Dursley, ihre Unterhaltung, mit Professor Dumbledore, war so laut das ich nicht lauschen musste.", antwortete Ginny freundlich.

„Bitte stehe jetzt nicht im Weg herum, ich habe meinen ganzen Haushalt liegen lassen um diesen verspäteten Geburtstagskuchen zu backen, nun habe ich zu tun.".  
War sie eigentlich von Sinnen für Harry einen Kuchen zu backen, oder war es nur der positive Einfluss dieses Mädchen. Wusste sie etwas über ihr persönliches Geheimnis? Aber von wem, Brenda und die Andere unterlagen dem Eid nichts zu verraten. Genauso wie ihr ein Eid von der Dritten im Bunde abgenommen wurde. Nur Brenda vertraute Ihnen, sie wollte keinen Eid einfordern.

Sie raffte sich auf um die Küche zu putzen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie bemerkte nur, dass ihre ganze Hausarbeit wie durch einen Zauber getan war. Nicht wie durch einen Zauber sonder mit einem Zauber musste sie sich korrigieren. Und sie ging mit dem Kuchen nach oben. Harrys Zimmer war ebenfalls sauber, es stand ein ihr unbekannter Schaukelstuhl darin. Sie suchte Ginny um sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Ginny war im Bett neben Harry eingeschlafen. Und das in ihrem Haus wie sollte sie das Vernon nur beibringen. Trotzdem deckte sie das Mädchen vorsichtig zu.

Ginny schaute blinzend auf: „Danke auch für den Kuchen, und über ihren Mann brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Mrs. Tonks hat ihn informiert, auch einen erklärenden Brief von Professor Dumbledore hat sie übergeben. Eine Kopie wird mit Mailus bei ihnen eintreffen." „Da bin ich euch aber dankbar, und dir besonders für deine Arbeit in meinem Haus, so könnte ich dem zaubern wieder etwas abgewinnen". Trotz Ginny verschlafen war, viel ihr in diesem Satz etwas auf aber sie fragte nicht nach, das Spickoskop auf dem Tisch war Tante Petunia freundlich gesinnt, mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie neben Harry ein.


	11. 3 3 Ein neues Leben

**3.3. Ein neues Leben**

Es war immer noch dunkel um ihn herum, aber bei diesem Aufwachen war etwas ganz anders als vorher. Der ganze Körper schmerzte, jeden einzelnen Muskel spürte er. Die Schmerzen kannte er, jedes Mal, wenn er vor Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen war. Im ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, nach dem Kampf mit Quirell, oder nach den Attacken der Dementoren. Heute war etwas grundsätzlich anderes, es war eine Wärme da die er bisher nicht kannte. Es fehlte der stechende Geruch der Krankenstation Hogwarts, es roch tatsächlich nach Kuchen.

Langsam ganz vorsichtig suchte er den zweiten Zauberstab unter seinem Hemd, er wahr nicht da. Was nun, konnte er es wagen sich dieser neuen Umgebung ohne Zauberstab zu stellen. Er dachte an seinen Zauberstab, den mit der Phönixfeder, und er wollte ihn unbedingt haben. Tatsächlich, wie bei dem Schrank, es bewegte sich etwas auf ihn zu. „Halt, du bleibst hier! Er braucht dich jetzt ausnahmsweise mal nicht", hörte er eine verschlafene Stimme neben sich sagen. „Hallo Harry, du alte Schlafmütze es ist Zeit das du aufwachst."Es war die Stimme von vorhin, die Stimme in seinem Gehirn welche sich als Ginny Weasley ausgab. Nicht hallend wie vor seiner Ohnmacht, sondern sehr real und direkt neben ihm.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah in zwei große braune, besorgt blickende Augen. Diese waren mitten in einem schönes, ovales Gesicht mit lauter Sommersprossen. Durch langes, zerzaustes rotes Haar schien die Sonne auf sein Kopfkissen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, das war tatsächlich Ginny Weasley, die ihn so ansah. Ihre Frage von heute morgen kam ihm in den Sinn:

„Harry James Potter was suchst du? Suchst du die kleine Schwester Rons oder bist du bereit mich als Ginevra Weasley anzunehmen."

Er war nicht mehr allein, sie war einfach da.

Wie sie es angestellt hatte wusste er nicht, aber dies würde er ja noch erfahren. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie wartet auf etwas. Es musste die Antwort auf ihre Frage sein. Ganz plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an seine Gedanken vor dem Ohnmachtsanfall, jetzt musste er mit der Wahrheit raus: „ Ja, ich werde dich als Ginevra Weasley annehmen, ich brauche dich!"Er war selber so überrascht, dass es ihm peinlich war, was würde sie jetzt über ihn denken, wenn er für sie so zusammenhanglose Sätze sprach.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, Tränen stiegen in ihre schönen Augen, und sie warf sich ihm um den Hals. Er zog sie zu sich, da war sie wieder die Wärme vor dem Aufwachen. Er spürte wie sie schluckte und sprechen wollte. Er wartete. Wieder wurden seine Gedanken wie weggewischt, ihre klare Stimme flüsterte ein: „Danke Harry".

Sie hob den Kopf und legte sich neben ihn, „Harry es tut mir so schrecklich leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe. Ich wollte dir helfen, aber nicht wie ein barmherziger Engel den solche gibt es im Grimmauldplatz genug. Sondern du solltest erkennen, dass man Unterstützung nur, ohne Schuldgefühle, annehmen kann, wenn man sich darum bemüht. Du hast es gemacht, du hast an mich gedacht und ich erschrecke dich so. Bitte verzeihe mir."

Harry hatte es noch nicht oft gemacht, nur bei Cho, aber jetzt sollte er es. Unsicher und langsam beugte er sich über Ginny, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und beiden war es egal was um sie herum passierte.

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete sich leise. „Nun, unser Patient scheint sich ja selbst für eine Kur entschieden zu haben", Professor McGonagall' Stimme schreckte beide auf. „Potter sie sind schon aus vielen Ohnmachten erwacht aber so eindrucksvoll wie heute war es sicherlich bei keiner."

Harry schaute verblüfft im Zimmer umher. Er war in seinem Zimmer, dem kleinsten Schafzimmer im Ligusterweg 4. Und vor ihm stand die Leiterin seines Schulhauses Gryffindor zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey. Das Zimmer war aufgeräumt, der Schaukelstuhl auf dem jetzt Ginny saß war neu. Der Schrank war wieder an seinem Platz und Tante Petunia schaute beruhigt durch die Türe, er begriff gar nichts mehr.

„Miss Weasley, mit der sie ja schon so gründlich Kontakt aufgenommen hat, wird ihnen sicherlich gerne alles erklären. Aber nun, Miss Weasley begleiten sie mich vor das Zimmer während Madame Pomfrey Potter untersucht."Ginny ging nicht mit ihrer Professorin auf den Korridor, wie selbstverständlich blieb sie während der Untersuchung im Zimmer. Und Harry störte das überhaupt nicht, Hermine und Ron hatten immer verschwinden müssen, aber bei Ginny, er hat mit ihrem Bleiben gerechnet. Sie war ihm so vertraut.

Vorsichtig schaute Harry Tante, die dem Besuch die Haustüre geöffnete hatte in das Zimmer. Dieser Schulleiter hatte, in dem von Ginny angekündigten Brief, an alles gedacht, sogar für den Besuch der beiden Hexen hatte er ihr ein Passwort mitgeteilt. Nach dem sie das Passwort abgefragte hatte, lies sie die beiden ein. Zum Glück trugen sie, wenn auch nicht die modernste, normale Kleidung.

Mrs Dursley nahm nun die ärgerlich zurückblickende McGonagall am Arm": Die Jugend heute, scheint wohl so für beide in Ordnung zu sein."

Die Professorin schaute Harry Tante überrascht an. „Darf ich sie über den Grund ihres Sinneswandel fragen". „Nun heute musste ich mich an sehr viel erinnern und auch habe erkannt, dass ich enorme Schuld auf mich genommen habe für einen scheinbaren Frieden. Wenn ich an Sache mit den Dementoren, im letzten Jahr denke, hat mein Friede nicht viel länger angedauert als der Friede in der Zauberwelt."McGonagall starrte Mrs. Dursley fassungslos an, soviel Vertrauen hatte sie nicht erwartet. Petunia Evans, die mit diesem Dursley verheiratete Schwester von Lily Potter, gab ihr ein großes Rätsel auf. Schon früher fragte sie sich nach dem Grund des Streites beider Schwestern. „Mrs. Dursley kann ich was für sie tun", fragte sie und war auf die Antwort gespannt. „Ja, können sie mir einen Kontakt zu Brenda Benon herstellen?"

McGonagall war am Ende, das war zuviel. War das die neue Ordnung von der Dumbledore sprach, zwei fünfzehnjährige Schüler verändern ihre schön zusammengefügte Ordnung. Mrs. Dursley, die erwartungsvoll neben ihr stand, weihte sie in den Anfang ihres Geheimnisses ein, welches ungeahnte Ausmaße in der Zauberwelt haben könnten. Diese Frau, eigentlich Muggel durch und durch wollte mit Brenda Benon, einer eben erst in die Zauberwelt zurückgekehrten Hexe Kontakt aufnehmen. „Ist es möglich, dass sie mir eine Kontaktmöglichkeit verschaffen, oder soll ich es über die Familie Granger versuchen", bohrt Petunia nun leicht gereizt, über die reaktionslose Professorin nach. „Ich möchte Ginny nicht noch mehr belasten nehmen, es reicht schon, dass sie sich um Harry kümmert".

Natürlich war das möglich. Madam Pomfrey kam in das Wohnzimmer und war sehr überrascht als sie sah, dass McGonagall den Kamin der Dursley ausräumte. Ein grünes Feuer loderte auf und McGonagall, verwandelte eine alte Zeitung in einen Beutel Flohpulver und warf eine Handhandvoll davon in die Flammen, Tante Petunia stand erwartungsvoll, aber nicht überrascht daneben. Harry wunderte sich sehr als Brenda Benon von seiner Lehrerin gerufen wurde. Im Ligusterweg gibt es das Flohnetzwerk. „Du bist nicht im falschen Buch, oder heißt es Film", meinte Ginny „die beide Welten werden sich ändern müssen". McGonagall drückte Ginny den Flohpulverbeutel in die Hand und verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden.

Als Brenda Benon im Kamin erschien, warf Petunia die restlichen drei Personen aus dem Zimmer. Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Madam Pomfrey, und gingen nach oben. Ginny wurde von Madam Pomfrey zurückgehalten und bekam ein kleines Buch in die Hand gedrückt. „Professor Dumbledore will es so, ich selbst halte es noch für viel zu früh. Erst später wäre, meiner Ansicht, daran zu denken gewesen, aber wer weis schon was in den Direktor gefahren ist". Mit einem Plopp folgte sie McGonagall nach Hogwarts.

Ginny und Harry machten es sich auf Harrys Bett gemütlich. Ausführlich berichtete Ginny über alles was bei ihr in der letzten Zeit passiert ist. Betroffen hörte Harry zu. Es tat ihm gut, dass er jemand hatte der im soviel Vertrauen entgegenbringt.

Wie würde Ron reagieren? Er, Harry hatte es gewagt seine kleine Schwester für sich zu beanspruchen, das würde schwierig werden. Als er so nachdenklich da saß, drückte sie ihn fest an sich und meinte: „Ron wird dies auch schlucken, und mit Hermine habe ich schon über euch und euer Trio gesprochen.". „Kannst du eigentlich Gedanken lesen und wo hast du Hermine getroffen und wie schaffst du das alles und...". Mit einem Kuss unterbrach sie seinen Redefluss und erklärte ihm, dass sie es bisher nur bis zur Telepathie und ein wenig Legilimentik geschafft hat. Durch den Abscedere – Zauber, eine Art magisches Apparien, konnte sie überall hin. So hatte sie Hermine gestern besucht. „Und seit wann hast du die Magie in dir entdeckt", fragte Harry interessiert. „Durch den Stress im Fuchsbau wurde ich, wie schon gesagt in die Enge getrieben und das hat meine Fähigkeiten der Magie freigesetzt. Albus vermutet, dass du auch die Veranlagung hast und diese durch nur noch nicht gefördert wurde. Du hast den Schrank verschoben. Es war ganz schön schwierig den wieder richtig hinzuschieben."Harry nickte nachdenklich.

Wir könnten kurz nach London um nach Büchern über die Magie zu Schauen", schlug sie vor. „Meinst du in der Winkelgasse", fragte Harry. Ginny schaute in erstaunt an": Natürlich in der Winkelgasse ich war weder in der Nokturngasse und noch im London der Muggel."„Das könnten wir ändern, aber einige Voraussetzungen müssen erfüllt sein?"„Und welche", fragte Ginny. „Ich lerne zu verschwinden wie du es kannst und zweitens du musst Lust dazu haben".„Lust", bedeutete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, „habe ich immer, auch Lust nach London zu gehen. Jetzt Harry bleib bitte stehen und stelle dir bitte Dudleys Zimmer vor, kannst du es vor deinem geistigen Auge sehen, noch wichtiger wo kannst du da hinstehen?"„Na am besten vor die Tür, da liegt meistens nichts herum". „Gut und nun wünsch dir ganz fest, dass du dort hinwillst, du musst dir ganz sicher sein."Ginny saß allein im Zimmer und grinste, er stellt sich manchmal schon recht dumm an, wie ein süßer kleiner Junge, aber das bekomme ich schon noch hin. Sie richtete sich gerade ihre Haare, als er schon wieder da stand. „Konzentration ist alles, Harry, du darfst dich nicht ablenken lassen, also Gedanken verschließen.". Sie warf ihm seinen Zaubererumhang zu und ging nach unten. Er folgte ihr verwirrt. „Mrs. Dursley wir gehen kurz nach London benötigen sie etwas? „Nein, danke. Bitte schlaft heute zu Hause, also hier im Ligusterweg, ich habe da etwas Angst, es wäre das erste Mal seit 15 Jahren das ich alleine im Haus bin und jetzt, wo alles sich ändert habe ich noch mehr Angst. Harry kannst du bitte, diese Schale mit Pudding zu Mrs. Butler gegenüber bringen und denke daran hier ist, wie würdet ihr es sagen „Muggelland". Harry trollte sich und Petunia schloss schnell die Türe. „Ginny ich vertraue dir jetzt mein größtes Geheimnis an, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es jemals jemanden anderen sagen kann. Nimm diesen Zauberstab mit zu Ollivander und lass ihn überprüfen, meinst du Harry merkt etwas. Ginny war sich nicht sicher ob sie diesen Auftrag unbeobachtet erledigen konnte aber versuchen konnte sie es ja. Sie nahm den Zauberstab und schaute in die dem Kamin gegenüberliegende Zimmerseite. „Mrs. Dursley vielleicht sollten sie die Familienbilder von dieser Wand verbannen, jeder der im Kamin erscheint sieht sie und weis Bescheid, es steht hier sogar Name und Adresse auf dem Pokal."Ginny wandte sich zum Gehen, als Mrs. Dursley die am Arm festhielt: „Ginny du hast mir wieder soviel Mut, gemacht sag zu mir Tante Petunia". Ginny strahlte und winkte zum Abschied. Vor der Türe hörte sie das bekannte Geräusch, wenn Flohpulver im Kamin verbrannte und sie hörte Stimmen. Tante Petunia rief nach Brenda Benon. Sie verabredeten ein Treffen bei dem sie die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen wollten.

In der Winkelgasse hielten sie sich nicht zu lange auf. Eine Zitterpartie hatte Ginny noch durch zu stehen, Harry wollte unbedingt bei Ollivander nach weiteren Buchtipps für die Magie fragen, bevor er in der Buchhandlung nur Schrott angeboten bekommt. Ginny wollte den Zauberstab überprüfen lassen und fing an mit Mr. Ollivander über die Holzarten für Zauberstöcke zu reden. Mr. Ollivander war begeistert und suchte nach Büchern.   
Soviel Geduld hatte Harry nicht und ging schon zur Buchhandlung, hier bekam er die ganzen Bücher von Ollivanders Liste. Ein Band mit Liebesgedichten erstand er zusätzlich.

Ginny hat unterdessen den Zauberstab von Tante Petunia überprüfen lassen. „Das ist nicht Ihrer Mrs. Weasley, das ist klar. Miss Petunia Evans hatte diesen Zauberstab in erworben vor ca. 30 Jahren woher hast du ihn her?"„Lieber Mr. Ollivander ihr Wissen über Zauberstäbe ist legendär, sie wissen über die Gesichte der Zauberei wie kein andere Bescheid."Er nickte erstaunt. „Dann wissen sie auch das in gewissen Zeiten immer Emigrationen aus der Zauberwelt gab, die letzte vor vielen Jahren."„Ja, das stimmt. Ich erinnere mich daran, die Familie Benon kannte ich gut. Was hatte dieser Werwolf Lupin nicht alles unternommen, um zu erfahren, wo die Tochter der ermordeten Valerie Benon abgeblieben ist. Ich konnte es ihm seiner Zeit nicht sagen. Nun neulich tauchte ihre Tante wie aus dem Nichts wieder auf."  
„Ah, siehe meine Tante Brenda Benon, die Freundin meiner Oma war hier."Mr. Ollivander strahlte Ginny an. „Miss Weasley sie beeindrucken mich sehr. Soll das bedeuten, Petunia Evans taucht auch auf. „Hab ich das gesagt?", frage Ginny sanft.  
  
„Miss Weasley hat man ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie die perfekte Ergänzung zu Mr. Potter sind?"Ginny wechselte die Farbe und sah zu Boden. „Hab ich mir es doch gedacht", schmunzelte George Ollivander. „Sie haben einen positiven Einfluss auf die Familie Evans/Potter und vielleicht auch Dursley. Natürlich ist Harry für uns wichtig, die Zeiten werden schwieriger, seit „du weist schon wer"wieder auferstanden ist und deshalb sind sie, mit ihrem Wesen und Können als Magierin genauso so wichtig wie er. Nur sie können ihn lenken."„Ich will ihn aber nicht lenken! , Mr. Ollivander". „Lenken nicht in dem Sinne von bevormunden, lenken im Sinne von Begleiten und schützen. Und deshalb sind sie genauso wichtig wie er.

Albus hat mich über die Entdeckung der Magie bei ihnen informiert. Ich selbst brauche diese Zauberstäbe auch nicht immer, liebe Ginny, übrigens sag ab sofort George zu mir, wir Magier müssen zusammenhalten. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen über Magie, die Zauberei ohne diese Stäbe, hast rufe mich, du weist schon wie.

Viele kleine Kreise gegen 'Den dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf', bringen mehr als ein schwatzhafter großer Kreis, merke dir das."Ginny schaute George Ollivander überrascht an. Ein uraltes Buch flog auf den Tisch und er kopierte es mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seiner Hände. Für dich und nur für dich ist dieses geheime Ritual, las dir Zeit den ohne dein Verlangen, dein echtes Verlangen danach ist es wertlos, nicht schädlich aber wertlos. Und erst wenn du dir sicher bist, und das kann unter anderem Jahre dauern, darf er davon erfahren.". Er hielt seine Hand über der Kopie: „facere parvus", das Buch schrumpfte in Briefmarkenformat. Mit refacere ist es wieder benutzbar". Er schaute ihr in die Augen und verabschiedete sich mit einem Handkuss.

Harry war nicht nur im Buchladen, jetzt da er das apparieren konnte und dazu noch lautlos, war er schnell noch bei Gringotts gewesen um Muggelgeld einzutauschen. Im Tropfenden Kessel verstauten sie ihre Umhänge in Harrys Rucksack und betraten das London der Muggel.

Bei einem Bummel durch die Londoner Innenstadt kaufte er Ginny ein Outfit von dem er überzeugt war, Tante Petunia wie auch Mrs. Weasley entsetzt wären. Schwarz, ein Minirock und ein Top, bei dem der hübsche Bauchnabel seiner Freundin so richtig zur Geltung kam. Bei Marks& Spencer holten sie sich noch ein paar warme Sachen für den Winter in Hogwarts. Ginny zog es in die Unterwäscheabteilung, Harry schmunzelte. Sie schaute in fragend an und er spürte, solch moderne Sachen vermisste sie im Haushalt der Weasleys sehr. Er drückte ihr, einige Pfundnoten in die Hand: „Kein Danke, kein ich will nicht, denn ich Harry will es so! Und ich will mich überraschen lassen."

Und Ginny kaufte ein und nicht nur das was Harry gemeint hatte, sondern beinahe eine komplett neue Ausstattung. Ginny kam verlegend grinsen zurück und schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Harry nahm mit ihren Gedanken Kontakt auf: „Kein Danke, kein ich will nicht, und kein Restgeld! Und ich will mich überraschen lassen.". Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Den ganzen Berg an Schachteln und Tüten stellte sie in eine ruhige abgeschirmte Ecke. Harry sah ihr interessiert zu. „Facere Parcus", und sie konnte alles in ihre Handtasche stecken.

Nach einem Ausflug in einen Schnellimbiss kamen sie wohlbehalten im Ligusterweg an. Nach dem Abendessen zogen sie sich in Harry Zimmer zurück. Sie machten es sich auf seinem Bett bequem. Mit ihr konnte er über seine Ängste reden, er musste bei ihr nicht den Helden spielen. Über Sirius reden viel ihm weiter schwer, aber mit ihr konnte darüber reden. Er war Schuld, warum hatte er nicht Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen. Statt ihm Vorwürfe zu machen oder gar diese unbestreitbare Tatsache abzustreiten, verschwand sie einfach aus seinen Armen und kam mit einem Buch zurück. Hier war alles klar und deutlich beschrieben die ganze Okklumentik.

Sie übten ein wenig. Immer wieder versuchte Ginny in die Gedanken ihres Harrys einzudringen, die letzten viermal hatte sie keine Chance gehabt, obwohl sie es ihm nie sagte wann sie damit begann. Jetzt auf einmal sah sie etwas, sie sah wie Harry und sie engumschlungen im Bett lagen. Sie brach den Versuch ab. Löschte das Licht und schmiegte sich an ihren Freund: „Seit wann bist du in Vorhersagen so gut", fragte sie ihn. Die Antwort war zucksüß und sie konnte nie zuviel von seinen Küssen erhalten.


	12. 3 4 Tee und Bisquits

**3.4. Tee, Biskuits und...**

„Harry, Harry es ist schon 8 Uhr, komm runter und mache das Frühstück, ich bin sehr in Eile"beinahe erleichtert hörte er das Geschrei seiner Tante. Wenn sie ihn jetzt noch wach geküsst hätte, dann wäre es im klar gewesen seine Tante steht unter dem Imperiums-Fluch, dem Fluch der Menschen zu willenlosen Befehlsempfänger macht. Es war beinahe wie früher, aber nur beinahe. Er hatte heute Nacht, das erstemal seit Wochen keinen Alptraum. Er war richtig ausgeschlafen und bekam jetzt doch noch seinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. Ginny war neben ihm aufgewacht und beugte sich nun über sein Gesicht. Harry genoss diesen Moment noch. Das Buch von Madam Pomfrey wollten sie noch nicht anrühren, sie gingen ja gerade noch nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag und trotzdem hatten beide das Gefühl schon unendlich zusammen zu sein.

Ginny tauchte zusammen mit Harry in der Küche auf. „Harry ich muss heute noch zum Frisör und habe noch soviel zu tun, helfe mir bitte"mit diesen Worten zeigte Petunia auf das Geschirr vom Vortag. Harry wollte schon anfangen, als Ginny lachte: "Harry James Potter, du hast wohl vergessen was du bist, setzt dich zu deiner Tante an den Tisch". In der Küche klapperte es schepperte es, es ging nichts zu Bruch, aber es war Bewegung da. „Tante Petunia, Kopf runter", rief Ginny erschrocken. Harry schaute auf und das Frühstück kam geflogen. „Ginny, du bis ein Goldstück", meinte Tante Petunia schmunzelnd. „Harry hat nur immer mit Zauber gedroht und nicht gelockt". „Vielleicht liegt daran wie man mit den Leuten umgeht", kam als Antwort. Harry hielt die Luft an. „Atme wieder sonst verstickst du", fuhr in seine Tante an, „Ginny darf so was, du sollst dich so was nur mal trauen, schließlich bist du mein Neffe und Ginny ist zwar dein Gast aber immerhin Gast."

„Ginny, wir dürfen doch nicht außerhalb der Ferien mit dem Stab zaubern". „Lieber Harry, du solltest mal deine Post im Papierkorb lesen", meinte sie schmunzelnd, „da gibt es ein Schreiben wonach du alles darfst, liegt jetzt auf deinem Schreibtisch."Das Frühstück war schnell beendet und Harry zeigte, dass nicht nur Ginny zaubern konnte. Tante Petunia, die ihren Zauberstab unbemerkt zurück bekommen hatte, ging zu Frisör. Harry und Ginny saßen vor dem Fernseher. Ein ganz neues Erlebnis für Ginny. „Muggel haben doch bewegte Bilder", war ihr erster Kommentar.

„Harry ich gehe heute Mittag in mein Refugium, ich muss über einiges Nachdenken und erledigen. Du musst keine Angst um mich haben, und spätestens heute Abend sind wir wieder zusammen. Keine Nacht wirst du mehr allein sein, wenn du es willst.", wandte Ginny sich an den überraschten Harry. Zärtlich nahm er sie in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. „Ginny nimm dir Zeit, Bücher von Ollivander habe ich ja, aber die nächste Nacht ohne dich werde ich nicht überleben, es war so schön einen Traum im Arm zu haben". Ginny küsste ihn auf die Stirn: „Dich werde ich nicht im Stich lassen. Aber schau bei Tante Petunia vorbei und vergiss nicht mit dem Amulett bin ich bei dir. Und keine Aktionen ohne mich, bei Zweifel frage nach." „Ich darf dich nicht bevormunden, aber du darfst es", fragte Harry. "Nun ja ich bin ja hoffentlich nicht irgend jemand, sondern deine Ginny", gab sie zurück. "Ja, das bist du", bestätigte er ihr mit einem langen Kuss.

Das Mittagessen war unterhaltsamer als sonst, aber warum die Tante das Flohnetzwerk kannte, konnte er nicht aus ihr heraus bekommen. Sie erkundigte sich auffällig nach Ginny. Harry musste grinsen. „Seit wann seit ihr schon zusammen, bedenkt ihr seid ja noch so jung", meinte Petunia. „Wie zusammen meinst du"„Stelle dich nicht dümmer als du bist, das merkt doch jeder, ihr Zwei seit ein Herz und eine Seele, eine magische Einheit", erschrocken hielt sich Petunia die Hand vor den Mund. Das war die gleiche Reaktion als sie vor einem Jahr Onkel Vernon erklärte was ein Dementor war. Harry war sich sicher seine Tante wusste mehr als er ahnte. „Ich will aber nicht, dass sie denkt sie muss im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, nachher wirst du eine Matratze in das Gästezimmer legen. Nur wenn sie es schafft dich von den Schreien in der Nacht abzuhalten, kann ich es gegenüber Vernon vertreten. Wenn wir im Urlaub sind, wirst du zu Mrs. Figg gehen. Sie wird dich aufnehmen auch, wenn ihr das Theater letztes Jahr nicht recht war. Kennt Mrs Figg eigentlich deine Ginny", fragte die Tante lauernd und ihr strenger Blick drohte ihn zu durchbohren. „Nein, woher auch", erwiderte Harry. „ Ich dachte nur, diese alte Hexe hat es also schon herausbekommen. Nicht einmal 12 Stunde was das Mädchen hier und die alte Figg weis Bescheid."„Mrs. Figg ist eine Hexe", frage Harry, vielleicht konnte er mit dieser Frage seine Tante dazu bringen mehr zu verraten. . „Blödsinn aber sie ist sehr interessiert an dir und deinen Umtrieben", antwortete Petunia Dursley. Während sie den Tisch abräumte ging Harry zur Türe. „Und außerdem, bekomme ich heute zum Tee Besuch, und wehe du störst einmal."

Harry zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Hedwig flog ihm entgegen und auf dem Fensterbrett saß eine Eule die sehr offiziell aussah. Er streichelte Hedwig vorsichtig und nahm ihr ein Schreiben von Professor Dumbledore ab.

_Hallo Harry, ich weis nicht ob Ginny gerade bei dir ist, erkenne den Edelstein von Mensch in ihr und respektiere sie._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, gibt es eigentlich etwas was dieser Mensch nicht wusste?

_Das Ministerium wird mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen, da sie sich um das Eigentum von Sirius kümmern müssen. Sirius hat dich, obwohl du es sicherlich nicht wahr haben willst, als Alleinerbe eingesetzt, mit der Auflage Remus Lupin als Verwalter einzusetzen. Du weist, dass die im Ministerium ihre Probleme mit Werwölfen haben und so bin ich mit Fudge übereingekommen, dass ich bereit bin formell für Remus einzuspringen, ihm aber alle Freiheit lassen werde. _

_Auch wenn wir euch bisher noch nicht so beachteten haben, bitte ich dich das Haus dem Orden weiterhin zur Verfügung zu stellen. Bitte informiere mich, wenn die Eule vom Ministerium da ist._

Harry musste schmunzeln, warum ist er nicht selbst gekommen. Er nahm der offizielle Eule den schweren Brief ab. Er öffnete ihn. Es schmerzte ihn, dass die hier von Nachlass sprachen. Ganz ob es eine normale Sache sei, dass Zauberer durch Bögen flogen und nicht mehr da waren.

Die Antwort wollte er mit Dumbledore abklären, er wollte es nicht akzeptieren. Die sollten nicht so schnell zu Tagesordnung übergehen. Nur wie kam er nach Hogwarts. Ginny hat behauptet sie habe sich einfach auf den Spielplatz konzentriert und sich danach gesehnt dort zu sein, und es hatte geklappt. Bei einem Hinterhalt ist das zu gefährlich. Mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, wie ihn Moody angewandt hatte, konnte man nicht gleich entdeckt werden. Ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber das ist wäre mega cool. Er nahm sein Notizbuch und schrieb die Gedanken auf. Was hatte er nicht alles von Hermine gelernt, hatte er sie falsch behandelt? Vielleicht ist Ginny etwas bekannt. Er wollte jetzt das Verschwinden und Auftauchen, ähnlich wie das Apparieren nur geräuschlos testen. Funktioniert es auch über weitere Strecken? Harry legte seinen Zauberumhang um und nahm seine Umhängetasche. Den Tarnumhang legte er über sich um, falls es nicht klappen würde nicht auf zu fallen. Nach Hogwarts direkt, das wusste er von Hermines Erzählungen aus dem Buch „die Geschichte von Hogwarts"ging nicht als nach Hogsmeade. Seine Besen in der linken Hand und in der rechten, als Vorsichtsmassnahme den Zauberstab. Bei seinem ersten Versuch in dem Flohnetzwerk ist er in der Nokturngasse gelandet. Er wollte vorbereitet sein. So fertig zur Abreise viel ihm sein Versprechen gegenüber Ginny ein, keine Experimente ohne sie. Er fasste seinen Anhänger und rief ihren Namen in Gedanken. Ginny antwortet umgehend. „Ginny ich werde versuchen nach Hogsmeade zukommen um von dort zu Dumbledore zu fliegen, er will mit mir etwas über das Vermögen von Sirius sprechen. Kommst du mit?". „Klar bis gleich". Ginny sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Als Harry die Tarnumhang hob lachte lauthals, als sie Harry reisefertig sah. Er brummte verärgert, aber als sie zu ihm unter den Tarnumhang kam war er versöhnt. „So Harry jetzt musst du mich festhalten", sah nahm ihm den Besen aus der Hand, „und die ganz stark auf das Eingangstor von Hogwarts konzentriert. Wenn du das geschafft hast, dann wünsche dir mit mir dort zu sein."

Hagrid, der das Tor reparierte schaute überrascht auf als vor ihm Fußtritte das Gras niederdrückte aber niemand dar war. „Harry"rief er zögernd, „lass das, du wirst doch dem alten Hagrid keine Angst machen wollen. Ginny lüftete den Tarnumhang. „Aber Hagrid bestimmt nicht, wer weis auf wen man trifft."Hagrid um umarmte beide auf einmal: „Dumbledore ist da und er ist sehr unruhig. Gestern hatte er mich über euch Jugendliche ausgefragt. Traut sich wohl nicht selber zu fragen. Hab nur gesagt, die wollen besser vorbereitet sein, sie wollen kämpfen können. Aber mit Köpfchen ist doch so, oder?". Beide grinsten, also war Professor Albus Dumbledore am Umdenken, wenigstens einer. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Ganz alleine auf Hogwarts. Am See hielt Harry an, setzte sich hin und zog seine Freundin mit in das weiche Gras unter den Bäumen.. Ginny und er schauten über den See, es war alles so friedlich. „Das ist meine Welt", sagte Harry, "und mehr kenne ich nicht, außer vielleicht den Ligusterweg, euren Fuchsbau und die Winkelgasse". „Mehr kenne ich auch nicht, vielleicht noch Ottery St. Catchpole vom heimlichen hinschleichen, aber ohne Muggelkunde kommt man nicht weit", fügte Ginny traurig hinzu. „He, lass uns das ändern, wir suchen uns einen Platz in dem wir gut lernen können. Mit dir würde ich mich sogar nach Godrics-Hollow wagen, und wenn wir uns stark genug fühlen lernen wir die Welt und auch die Muggelwelt kennen", schlug Harry begeistert vor. Ginny drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm herüber und drückte ihn in auf den Boden, „in Ordnung, aber erst will ich dich kennen lernen", sie verlor sich in den grünen Augen und beide konnten die Gedanken des anderen sehen. Keiner werte den Versuch des Anderen ab, es bestand zwischen in ein Vertrauen wie es beide noch nicht erlebt hatten. Ein sehr gutes Gefühl. „Ob uns jemand beobachtet?" Ginny schaute sich um und sah den alten Mann auf dem Turm gerade noch als Harry sie zu sich zog. Ein langer Kuss lies sie das Gesehene verdrängen.

Dann standen sie auf und wollten dem alten Herrn besuchen. Als sie so Hand in Hand weiter gingen, dachte der alte Professor an ein anderes Paar, James und Lily. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry Ginny mitbrachte, aber es war ein vielversprechendes Zeichen. Hoffentlich wird Molly Wesley es endlich kapieren, dass diese beiden, Hermine und vielleicht Ron, wenn er aus seinem Schmollwinkel vorgekommen ist, um Jahren den Gleichaltrigen voraus waren. Vielleicht sollte doch an einen zweiten Orden gedacht werden, eine Art Freundeskreis. Am besten ein internationales Netz, spann Albus seine Gedanken weiter.

Dumbledore begrüßte sie in der großen Halle. In Büro standen Tee und Biskuits bereit. Harry dachte unwillkürlich an den Ligusterweg. Dort saß nun Tante Petunia ihrem Gast gegenüber, vor diesem Gespräch hatte sie große Angst gehabt. „Professor Dumbledore, warum trifft ich eigentlich meine Tante mit Brenda Benon?". „Harry ich, ich weis viel, aber hier habe ich keine Ahnung. Brenda hat mir nur verraten, dass es um eine Angelegenheit geht die im Ausland stand fand.

Wie erwartet nahm Harry die Regelung über den Nachlass von Sirius Black nur unter Vorbehalt an. Harry wollte Klarheit über die magischen Bogen und somit über Sirius. Professor Dumbledore wiedersprach nicht.

Kommt, mit ich will euch etwas zeigen. In der Bibliothek gingen sie in die Verbotene Abteilung. Ginny machte große Augen über die Größe des Bereiches. „Albus, könntest du diesen Teil nicht Teilen der DA zur Verfügung stelle, ich denke Hermine und wir beide hätten es dringend notwendig."Harry schaute überrascht zwischen Ginny und Professor Dumbledore hin und her. „Harry eigentlich wollte ich dir das Du bei einer Flasche Butterbier anbieten, aber warum eigentlich nicht hier", im Nu war auf dem Tisch in der Bibliothek 3 Butterbier aufgetaucht. Scherzend stoßen sie an. „Ich werde dich nur außerhalb der Schule so nennen", beteuerte Harry etwas unsicher. „Wir wollen viel über die Magie lernen, würdest du uns unterrichten?", die Frage von Ginny kam überraschend. „Ja, ihr Lieben so habe ich mir das auch vorgestellt, nach einer schaflosen Nacht habe ich die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts, wie auch schon im Ligusterweg, so geändert, dass apparieren oder das magische Verschwinden von euch beiden nun auch hier in der Schule möglich ist. Miss. Granger ist auch vorgesehen, nur solltet ihr sie über die erlernbare Magie unterrichten, dass sie auch schlagkräftig genug für das Kommende ist."Sie sprachen lange über Schutzzauber und wie sie angewandt wurden. Und Dumbledore gab ihnen auch Bücher mit. „Albus, kann man nicht noch ein Gebäude so sichern wie Hogwarts, Grimmauldplatz", fragte ihn Ginny nachdenklich. „Den Fuchsbau meist du wohl", Ginny nickte. „ Hier gibt es was besonderes und das könnt ihr beiden nur in Ginny Refugium herausfinden."„Wenn Ginny ein Refugium hat, warum habe ich keines, obwohl ich auch über die Magie verfüge.", wollte Harry von seinem Schulleiter wissen. „Jeder, der seine angeborene Magie beherrscht hat einen solchen Platz, egal wo er ist er ist besser geschützt als Hogwarts. Ginny du hast deinem Harry, so darf ich doch sagen, einiges voraus vielleicht wird es dir möglich sein dem jungen Herrn das Lernen näher zu bringen" auf dem Rückweg hörte Ginny die Stimme von Albus, „Wenn er nach Godrics-Hollow, seinem Elternhaus will, las ihn aber er muss es selber wollen. Dieser Platz ist genauso sicher, geh aber bitte mit ihm, denn wie Harry reagiert kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Bitte schließt alle anderen nicht aus eurem Glück aus, wir brauchen positive Momente". Ginny nickte unmerklich und grinste Albus an. Albus wollte an jemanden denken, aber er hat es zu lange schon verdrängt.

Diese kleine Hexe wird die Zauberwelt ganz schön bewegen, Merlin schütze die beiden.

25.09.04


	13. 3 5 Brenda und Petunia

**3.5. Brenda und Petunia**

Wie gut, dass Vernon und Dudley nicht hier waren. Sie konnte ihnen noch nicht alles erklären. Brenda Benon kommt gegen fünf zum Tee. Nach 15 Jahren werden sie das erstemal wieder miteinander sprechen.

Vor Aufregung hielt es Petunia nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer aus, sie schlich durch jedes Zimmer des Hauses, alles war in bester Ordnung. Diese Ginny hatte es schon in sich, sie selbst hat das hätte es nicht perfekter hinbekommen. Biskuits und Tee standen bereit. Alles wartete auf Brenda.

Es war schon ein Glück, das Vernon ihren Sohn mit zur Messe genommen hatte. Gerade hatte sie mit ihrem Sohn gesprochen. Er rief sie mit seinem neuen Mobiltelefon angerufen, welches Vernon ihm gekauft hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht die Veränderung an ihr gemerkt.

Sie hatte etwas hart auf die Phantasiegeschichten ihres Sohnes reagiert. Es war ja auch unglaublich, er Dudley hätte Vernon beim Verkauf geholfen. Hoffentlich nicht Dudley wusste ja nicht was eine Bohrmaschine ist. Sie erschrak über ihre Gedanken von vor einem Tag hätte es irgendjemand wagen sollen so von ihrem lieben Duddilein zu sprechen. Aber die Veränderungen die sie heute erlebt hatte, veränderten auch den Blickwinkel zu ihrem bisherigen Leben.

Da hielt ein Auto vor ihrer Türe. Ein richtiges Auto, hoffentlich ist das nicht Magda, die könnte sie heute überhaupt nicht brauchen. Nein, eine Frau so um die siebzig stieg aus. Ihr schneeweißes Haar hatte sie zu einem Turm aufgesteckt. Für ihr Alter hatte sie eine annehmbare Figur, nur die Handtasche passte nicht zu ihren Schuhen. Frau Butler, die Nachbarin der Harry den Pudding gebracht hatte, begrüßte die Person in ihrer unfreundlichen Art.

„Doch, ich darf hier parken. Ich möchte Mrs Dursley besuchen."

„Ach dann sind sie vielleicht eine Verwandte von ihr?"

„Selbst wenn es so sein sollte, geht es sie nichts an", konterte Brenda schlagfertig. Daraufhin antworte Mrs. Buttler leicht gekränkt: „Ich will ihr nur diese Schüssel bringen." Brenda Benon nun wieder versöhnlich schlug der neugierigen Nachbarin vor.„Sie dürfen mir ruhig die Schüssel mitgeben, dann können sie sich den Weg bis zur Haustüre der Dursleys ersparen."

„Danke, und richten sie der lieben Petunia ganz herzlichen Dank aus, Mrs... ".

Brenda lies die Frage nach ihrem Namen unbeantwortet, nahm die Schüssel und ging die Einfahrt hoch. Typisch britisch, ja so war ihr Traum nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen. Da hatten sie sich für so ein Leben entschieden. Es war nicht schlecht gewesen, aber es hatte etwas gefehlt.

Manchmal hatte sie in den letzten Tagen sich überlegt ob der Schritt, wieder in die Zauberwelt einzutreten, gut gewählt war, aber das Strahlen in Hermines Augen über eine weitere Hexe in der Familie hatte ihr alle Zweifel genommen.

Die Türe ging auf, da stand sie, wie ein Denkmal der typischen britischen Hausfrau. Die unvermeidliche Schürze, die Füße in Filzpantoffeln und den leicht abgehetzten Blick.

Sie besahen sich kurz, als Brenda in den Hausflur drängte. „Guten Tag Petunia, bitte entschuldige die Eile aber du hast da so eine aufdringliche Nachbarin, der wollte ich entkommen."

Beide lachten wie sie es früher, vor der schrecklichen Zeit öfter gemacht hatten.

Ja, Petunia war oft bei Ihnen zu Besuch, sie wurde immer von Victoria mitgebracht. Die Evans lebten hier in England und Petunia ging nach Beauxbaton in die Schule. An freien Wochenenden kamen sie dann oft zur ihr und ihrem ersten Mann Edward auf dem Landsitz bei Cherbourg.

„Petunia, warum bist du eigentlich nicht mit Lily nach Hogwarts gegangen, sondern nach Beauxbatons?"

Petunia suchte nach Worten: „Es gab seinerzeit in Hogwarts Verwechslungen. Sie hatten Lily den bekannten Brief geschrieben. Mir hätten sie schon ein Jahr vorher einen schreiben sollen ,aber mich sie haben mich übersehen oder gelöscht."

Petunia schluckte schwer, leicht war es ihr nicht darüber zusprechen. „Jedenfalls haben meine Eltern einen großen Aufwand um Lily betrieben ‚eine Hexe in unserer Familie'. Da habe ich mich sehr zurück gesetzt gefühlt. Damals ging ich schon in das örtliche College. Als dann der Brief von Hogwarts einige Tage später kam, habe ich ihn abgefangen. Den Antwortbrief habe ich heute noch, warte mal."

Petunia stieg in den Keller und kam mit einer alten Schuhschachtel noch oben. Und legte Brenda den Brief vor.

_...Wir bedauern unser Versehen sehr, und sind untröstlich sie so sehr damit verletzt zu haben, dass sie unsere Schule nicht mehr besuchen wollen. In den nächsten Tagen werden sie die Einladung der französischen Zauberschule Bouxpatons erhalten. _

_Ihrem Wunsch entsprechend, haben wir ihren Namen aus den Unterlagen von Hogwarts getilgt._

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie alle überrascht waren. Lily war sehr beleidigt. Vermutlich hatte sie geahnt, dass ich hier etwas veranlasst hatte um nicht mit ihr auf die Schule zu müssen. Wir haben uns schon seinerzeit nicht gut verstanden."

Wie um davon abzulenken, zauberte Petunia weiter Briefe aus der Zeit von Bouxpatons ans Tageslicht und sie schwelgten in den alten Geschichten, aber sie hatten jetzt zwei gewaltige Probleme zu lösen.

„Petunia, ich habe es dir ja schon am Kamin erzählt, dass ich es eigentlich schon vorgehabt habe in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren. Nur die Probleme die Hermine hat haben das alles etwas beschleunigt."

Petunia nickte: „Ja, ich kann mir die schwierige Lage von Hermine vorstellen, und trotzdem war sie immer so freundlich am Telefon."

Brenda sprach aufgerecht weiter: „Jetzt, war ja bei meinem ersten Besuch als Hexe, Professor McGonagall und sogar Professor Dumbledore dabei. Den hast du ja auch kennen gelernt. Und der hat die Familie Granger und mich nach Hogwarts eingeladen."

„Und", fragte Petunia, aber dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und sie wurde bleich: „Brenda, wie wirkt sich die magische Umgebung von Hogwarts auf Victoria Granger aus?"

Brenda nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf: „Petunia das ist mein größtes Problem. Je mehr Magie jetzt bei der Familie Granger im Spiel ist desto mehr bekommt der Vergesslichkeitszauber Risse. Er war seinerzeit vom Schulleiter ihrer Schule ausgeführt worden. Eigentlich hätte er hin und wieder erneuert werden müssen. Aber ich habe es mir nicht getraut und mit einer, nun ahnungslosen Victoria zu einem Heiler an St. Mungo zu gehen war nicht möglich.

Stell dir mal vor was passiert, wenn Dumbledore die Eheleute Granger mit dem Zauber belegt, der ihnen zeitweise ermöglicht magische Gebäude zu sehen. Und das wird er tun müssen, wie sollten sie sonst Hogwarts besichtigen."

Petunia betrachtete ihren Zauberstab nachdenklich: „Brenda, ich komme mit nach Hogwarts, Ginny weis es schon das ich eine Hexe bin und Harry wird wohl verkraften müssen und nichts verraten. Ich frage mich wie würde sie reagieren, wenn der Vergesslichkeitszauber bricht? Wenn sie mit starken magischen Gegenstände und Magie in Verbindung kommt, gehört der Zauber der Vergangenheit an."

Brenda atmete erleichtert auf: „Danke, Petunia aber ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Ihr Zauberstab ist bei mir und Hermine hütet ihren Stab wie ihren Augapfel, somit sehe ich hier keine Gefahr, dass der Zauber vor dem Besuch in Hogwarts bricht."

Sie kamen überein mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen, denn sie brauchten einen Raum in Hogwarts. Hier müssten sie mit Victoria das weitere Vorgehen besprechen.

So gut, so recht. Das Problem Vernon und Dudley Dursley war bei weitem nicht so groß. Petunia hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie nicht aus Versehen zaubern würde, nur ihr neues Verhalten gegenüber Harry und ihr Akzeptieren von Ginny musste sie erklären.

Ihre Fahrt nach Hogwarts zu erklären war schwierig, aber sie konnte ja offiziell zu Brenda fahren, Harry und Ginny würden dicht halten, davon war sie überzeugt.

Verdammtes Telefon.

30.09.04 Rudi


	14. 4 Neuaufstellung 1 Der Angriff auf

4. Neuaufstellung 4.1. Der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse 

Mit stolz geschwellter Brust verließ Vernon Dursley das Messezelt, sein Sohn Dudley folgte ihm. Das war ein Tag gewesen wie kein anderer. Nicht nur, dass seinen Gesprächspartnern Dudley als sein Nachfolger vorgestellt wurde, sondern und vor allem die Abschlüsse die der tätigen konnte. Auch der Tag gestern in Edinburg war nicht schlecht gewesen. Die Firma Grunnings schaute sehr zuversichtlich in die Zukunft. Nur die Hektik störte ihn.

Für Dudley war es auch kein schlechter Tag gewesen. Sein Vater war großzügig wie noch nie. Nicht nur, dass sie im besten Restaurant waren, nein er hatte endlich ein Mobiltelefon erhalten. Einige Mitschüler in Smeltings hatte schon eins und er wollte natürlich nicht nachstehen. Der Verkäufer brauchte über eine halbe Stunde um, den beiden Dursleys bei zu bringen wie die Telefonnummer vom Ligusterweg eingespeichert werden konnte.

Von den London Docks, dem Messezentrum aus wollte Vernon, seinem Sohn, hier noch einiges zeigen. Petunia hatte so wenig Verständnis für die Geschichte England, nein, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Ihm war es manchmal, als wäre sie auf einem anderen Stern aufgewachsen. Einmal, und er dachte mit Grauen daran, hatte sie sich gestritten wer auf dem Denkmal am Trafalgar Platz abgebildet war. Vernon, der von Smeltings mit der Geschichte Englands gut vertraut, war erzählte von den Heldentaten Nelsons gegen Napoleon und eigentlich wollte er nur einen Scherz machen als er seine Familie nach dem Namen er Person auf dem Denkmal fragte. Dudley sah Verständnis los auf die Person während seine Frau leise „ Godric Gryffindor"sagte. Vernon schrie sie vor allen Passanten an, das ihre Allgemeinbildung ein Alptraum sei. Seit dem war Petunia nicht mehr zu bewegen ihn auf seinen „Kulturreisen", wie er es nannte zu begleiten.

Eine Halskette mit echten Perlen hatte er für sie, bei einem indischen Händler, erworben. Natürlich nicht, um sich danach über das ausländische Pack zu ärgern. Nun aber britische Kultur pur für Dudley, niemand sollte ihm Vernon nachsagen, er hätte es nicht versucht, aber manchmal zweifelte er am Interesse von seinem Sohn.

Dudley hatte als erstes natürlich seiner Mutter angerufen und ihr von neuem Mobiltelefon erzählt. „Mama, das Telefon habe ich bekommen, weil ich Vater zu neuen Abschlüssen verholfen habe."Dudley merkte gar nicht wie genervt seine Mutter klang. Vernon übernahm das Gespräch und teilte seiner Frau mit, dass er und Dudley sich noch mit der Geschichte des Landes befassen wollten, vermied es aber eine Antwort nach der Diätfrage von Dudley zu beantworten. Dudley war ein großer Junge warum sollte er nicht zwei Porter House Steaks essen, wenn er die ganzen Ferien nur von Obst lebte. Wie zur Bestätigung rülpste Dudley laut.

Vernon versuchte einem Stau durch eine Abkürzung auszuweichen. Als er in die erste Strasse einbog, fand er einen Parkplatz genau vor einem Geschäft mit Esoterik-Kram wie er das nannte. Sie gingen schnell weiter um mit der U-Bahn nach White Hall zu gelangen. Den Stress quer durch London zu fahren konnte sich Vernon sparen.

Die Gegend kam in bekannt vor. „Dad, waren wir in dieser Strasse nicht als Harry diese verdammte zweite Eule kaufte". Durch diese Frage aufmerksam gemacht schreckte Vernon hoch, die Gestalten gefielen ihm gar nicht. Männer in langen schwarzen Umhängen standen hier herum, als ob sie auf einen Befehl warteten. Der Stimmen nach war es nicht nur Männer. Einer mit einer besonders schleppenden Stimme sprach eine Bellatrix an. Jetzt viel Vernon auf, sie hatten alle Masken vor dem Gesicht. Er zog Dudley in eine kleine Kneipe um am Fenster die Gestalten näher zu betrachten. Wie an dem Tag als Harry Eltern starben standen hier mitten in London Personen in altertümlicher Kleidung herum aber die Stimmung war anders. Jetzt wirkte sie gereizt, nein aggressive Dudley gib mir mal dein Mobiltelefon, forderte Vernon kurz, nachdem er für sich ein Whisky-Soda bestellt hatte. Dudley schaute überrascht von seinem Cola auf, es war eiskalt geworden und erfror wie letztes Jahr, wo diese Dementoren da waren.. „Dad sie kommen ja auf uns zu, sie sehen aus wie die Freaks von Harrys Photoalbum".

„Dursley, Little Whinging ", meldete sich seine Frau. „Petunia ist dieser Freak endlich hinter seinem Schrank vorgekommen", fragte Vernon gereizt. Oder hängt er immer noch mit dieser Ginny in seinem Zimmer herum?". Das letzte was er auf der Messe gebraucht hatte, war der Besuch von dieser Mrs. Tonks. Es war im sichtlich peinlich gewesen mit welcher Unnachgiebigkeit sie auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und dann noch die Nachricht, dass nun zwei von diesen Zaubern in seinem Haus waren. Zwar war diese Miss nett anzusehen aber der Brief von diesem Dumbledingsda schlug ihm auf den Magen. Aber was machte er nicht alles für Geld. Und der Betrag den der Brief verriet war ordentlich. „Warum willst du mit Harry sprechen", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. „Hier, in der Straße wo, dieser Eingang zur Zauberhölle ist, stehen lauter Typen seiner Art herum nur, dass alle Masken vor dem Gesicht trugen. Ich habe natürlich keine Angst aber Dudley verhält sich so komisch wie letztes Jahr im Sommer". Petunia schrie auf: "Vernon wo seit ihr genau", fragte sie scharf. „In einer Kneipe mit dem Namen „Black Angels, warum", lautete seine Antwort. „Vernon, du bleibst jetzt in dieser Kneipe und ihr versteckt euch so gut wie es geht, und wenn es sein muss auf den Damen Toiletten. Kein Ausbruchversuch nichts rein gar nichts, wenn euch euer Leben wichtig ist", wies sie ihn in ungewohnter Schärfe an. Vernon schluckte, so hatte seine Frau noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Das wenige Wissen über die Zauberwelt sagte jetzt auch ihm, dass Gefahr in Verzug war und sie verzogen sich in den hinteren Teil der Gaststätte.

„Brenda, Vernon sagt das sind Todesser und Dementoren vor der Winkelgasse", rief sie ihrem Gast zu. Griff sich eine Handtasche, die schon sehr altertümlich aussah, und rief im Treppenhaus nach Harry und Ginny, keiner meldete sich sie trabte nach oben. Das Zimmer war leer, wie das? Eine Mitteilung von Ginny sagte ihr, dass beide in Hogwarts bei Professor Dumbledore waren. Wenn sie diese Freaks mal benötigte waren sie ausgeflogen. Sie rannte die Treppe in das Wohnzimmer hinunter. Brenda beugte sich über dem Kamin und sprach mit diesem Weasley, der ihren Kamin vor Jahren ruiniert hatte. „Petunia, ich habe das Zaubereiministerium informiert, sie schicken Auroren, ist Harry und Ginny oben?", „Nein in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore".

Auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zum Büro des Schulleiters leuchtete Ginny Amulett rot auf. Ginny nahm es schnell in die Hand und konzentrierte sich. Sie wurde ganz weiß im Gesicht. Sie überraschte die beiden Männer in ihrer Begleitung als sie ihnen ihre Arme um deren Hälse legte und zu sich zog. Albus und Harry sollten mit hören können, was Brenda ihnen hier mitteilte. Diese angewandte Telepathie war auch für Albus ganz neu. Die Nachricht Brendas war aber zu schrecklich um wahr zu sein.

Der Schrei des Phönix, wie Harry ihn schon im letzten Jahr hörte, als Albus Mrs. Weasley über den Angriff auf ihren Mann informierte. Mit diesem Schrei wurde nun die Mitglieder des Ordens gewarnt.

In der Ferne hörten sie das Schlagen einer Türe und schnelle Schritte auf sie zu kommen. „Minerva gut, dass du da bist. Ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse", informierte der Schulleiter seine Stellvertreterin.

Währenddessen rannte Harry an den nächsten Kamin, in das entzündete Feuer rief er „Lupin, Grimmauldplatz". Hermine tauchte, total verstaubt auf. „Hermine ist jemand vom Orden da?", „Ja ich, Tonks und Remus, warum Harry und wo bist du, geht es dir gut?"Harry verzog das Gesicht. "Hermine ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse steht bevor, geht ihr sofort zu George Ollivander, aber nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk, denn das Flohnetzwerk konnte manipuliert sein. „Tonks und Remus sollen mit einem Portschlüssen dich mitnehmen, wir brauchen jede Kraft um die Winkelgasse zu schützen."

„Zieht euch in die unterirdischen Räume von George Ollivander zurück. Mr. Ollivander soll den Verteidigungsbund der Winkelgasse aktivieren. Dann nehmt Kinder und Frauen mit in Sicherheit", rief Albus Dumbledore dazwischen. „Kontaktaufnahme nur noch über Ginny ist das klar."Albus meinte besorgt: „Das war schneller als erwartet, die Mitglieder des Ordens sind verstreut, keiner hatte schnell mit einem Angriff gerechnet.."

Ginny fing an zu leuchten: „Fred, George und alle die bei euch sind", rief sie mit einer Stimme die Harry von ihr nicht kannte. Aber was kannte er schon von ihr, nichts und jetzt mussten sie zum Einsatz. Was ist, wenn einer von ihnen beiden getötet wurde.

„Hört ihr mich, George, Fred geht sofort zu Ollivander, er leitet die Verteidigung der Winkelgasse, die Todesser kommen sicherlich gleich in die Winkelgasse gegen. Frauen und Kinder müssen in die Keller, die Auroren, Brenda, Albus und wir kommen von der Muggel Straßenseite. Kontaktaufnahme nur noch über Hermine."Harry nahm die erschöpfte Ginny in den Arm, schaute in ihre überraschten Augen. "Ginny ich liebe dich und ich will immer bei dir bleiben".

„Na endlich, aber jetzt los", unterbrach sie Minerva McGonagall bestimmt.

In der Kneipe „Black Angel"bot sich ein überraschendes Bild. Gerade als sie vier aus Hogwarts erschien um einzugreifen, folterten zwei Todesser Vernon und Dudley. „Na du Dicker, uns in den Weg zustellen war dein Fehler", höhnte Wurmschwanz: „Schrei ruhig, das versetzt die anderen Muggel wenigstens in Panik, und die doofen Auroren vom Ministerium sind abgelenkt, abgelenkt nach unserm Herrn und Meister zu suchen".

Petunia stürmte aus dem Dunkel des Nebenraumes hervor, blitzschnell richtete sie ihre altertümliche Handtasche auf Peter, Brenda nahm den anderen mit Ihrem Zauberstab ins Visier. Keine Sekunde später riefen beide gemeinsam „Expelliarmus"

McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore schossen noch einen „Petrificus Totalus " ", als Fesselzauber hinterher. Ginny riss die Maske des zweiten Todessers herunter, Goyle: Diese Gefangenen musste gesichert werden. Sie griff Harry bei den Händen und sie stellten sich über die Beiden. „Albus, wohin?"„In den Kerker nach Askaban, dort werden sie sicher bis zu ihrem Prozess untergebracht. Wartet ich komme dazu, ich habe die Koordinaten". Sie erweiterten den Kreis mit Albus Dumbledore und die Gefangenen verschwanden. „Ich glaube ihr gebt ein gutes Team ab", meinte Minevera McGonagall.

Während sich Petunia und Brenda um Vernon und Dudley kümmerten, welche mit einem verbotenen Fluch gequält worden waren schaute Harry besorgt durch die Glasscheiben. „Was machen wir mit denen da, es sind zu viele und aus der Winkelgasse kommt keine Hilfe. Ich habe Angst um Hermine und die Anderen. Ginny fasste an ihr Amulett, „Hermine wie sieht es aus". „Frauen und Kinder im Untergrund, noch ist kein Todesser aufgetaucht. Elisa Malkins, die Tochter von Madame Malkins berichtete uns, dass der 'Tropfende Kessel' brennt."

„Albus was ist zu tun", wandte sich Harry an seinen Schulleiter. Wenn er etwas macht dann richtig, dachte Minerva McGonagall als sie die vertrauliche Anrede von Harry hörte. „Potter, Schockzauber natürlich, nicht nur das Wissen darüber ist wichtig, sondern auch wie und wann man es einsetzt."Sie wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore: „Albus, das sieht nach absoluten Ernstfall aus, ich nehme ich die Dursleys mit nach Hogwarts, dort kann Madame Pomfrey wirken. Nachdem was mit Bode aus der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert ist, denke ich ist St. Mungo nicht mehr sicher."Albus nickte ihr zu. „Außerdem müssen wir niemanden Erklärungen abgeben.

Snape wird wohl da draußen sein müssen, als Spion. Wenn sie nun alle schockten wäre Snape auch dabei schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Snape war zwar die Ausgeburt der Hölle im Unterricht aber er hatte ihn auch schon mehr als einmal geschützt. Harry konzentrierte sich, dachte an den verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer mit seinen fettigen Haaren und begann zu leuchten, Ginny versuchte sich in Harry Gedanken einzuklinken und hörte wie er Snape rief, "Severus Snape, wo immer sie auch sind verschwinden sie von der Bildfläche, vor dem „Tropfenden Kessel"haben sie nichts verloren ist das klar! Die Auroren kommen". „Harry das war wirklich lieb von dir", meinte Ginny. „Nicht einmal meine Gedanken sind vor dir sicher", gab Harry zurück.

„Nun, Schockzauber darf ich mitmachen", fragte Albus schmunzelt. „Ach mein lieber Professor Dumbledore, wir Jungen schließen im Gegensatz zu euch Alten niemand aus", meinte Harry spöttisch. Von dem Kreis der Drei ging eine magische Welle aus, die alle Personen lahm legte die in ihrem Umkreis waren. „Ginny die Belagerung der Winkelgasse ist zu Ende", meldete Hermine. „Wie habt ihr das geschafft". „Hermine, wir sind mit unseren Kräften am Ende wir treffen uns im Grimmauldplatz", sagte Ginny total erschöpft. „Es ist gut, dass keiner weis wir das geschafft haben", Albus verschwand aus eigenen Kräfte nur Ginny sank in Harry Armen zusammen.

Harry war überwältigt von dem Sieg über die Todesser. Er wusste, dass dies nicht das Ende des Krieges war, aber ein Ziel war erreicht. Die Gefangennahme von Peter Pettigrew, bewies die Unschuld von Sirius. Dies hatte er sich und Sirius geschworen, sie wollten seine Unschuld beweißen. Nun Sirius konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr darüber freuen, aber für Harry war es ein persönlicher Sieg. Seine Tante Petunia streckte Wurmschwanz mit einem Fluch aus der Handtasche nieder. Die Dursleys lagen in Hogwarts Krankenstation. Er wurde von Dumbledore so respektiert, dass er ihn duzen durfte. Und vor allem er hatte eine Freundin. Wohin wollte er mit ihr. Er entschied sich für Grimmauldplatz 12. In ihr Refugium konnte er nicht, nur Ginny konnte ihn dahin mitnehmen. Der Fuchsbau bot sich an, aber nach dem Sieg in der Winkelgasse versammelten sie sich alle Weasleys dort und sie würden dort keine Ruhe finden.

Ginny schlug die Augen kurz auf, sah ihn an: „Harry James Potter ich liebe dich auch". Harry musste grinsen. Jetzt hatte sie ihm auf eine seiner Fragen auch Stunden später Antwort gegeben. Und was für eine Antwort. Er schloss die Augen und es kam zu einem überwältigenden Kuss und noch bevor die Zauberer des Ministeriums die Kneipe betraten, war er in dem Schlafraum des Hauses der Familie Black den er zuletzt mit Ron geteilt hatte gelandet.

„Herzlich Willkommen, als neuer Herr im Grimmauldplatz 12, willkommen Master Harry Potter", piepste eine dünne Stimme neben ihm. Vorsichtig legte er Ginny in das Bett, verwundert schaute er sich um. „Dobby hast du das alles gerichtet."„Nein, Master Potter ich bin erst seit kurzem hier. Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten hier zu helfen, nachdem der Verräter am Elfenstand der hier wohnte von meinem alten Meister gefoltert wurde und daran starb. Ein schreckliches Ende auch für einen Verräter", schloss Dobby seine ungewohnt lange Ansprache.

„Dobby, du bist herzlich Willkommen hier im Haus und wir müssen uns nachher über deine Bezahlung, deinen Urlaub und wenn du willst über eine weitere Hauselfe namens Winky unterhalten", kündigte Harry im an. „Das, Master Potter und die neue Ordnung in diesem ehemaligen schrecklichen Haus haben wahre Freunde von Master Potter schon erledigt, und die sind jetzt verunsichert in der Küche. Vielleicht kommt Master mit in die Küche?"Dobby verschwand, bevor Harry in fragen konnte wer diese Freunde waren.

Die Küche war auf einmal heller und freundlicher es roch verführerisch gut. Aber niemand fiel auf, dass er eben hier erschienen war.

05.10.04 II Rudi


	15. 4 2 Das Treffen des neuen Ordens

4.2. Das Treffen des neuen Ordens 

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise vor sich hin. Gerade erst waren sie von ihrem Einsatz in der Winkelgasse zurück gekehrt.

„Remus, seit wann gibt es den Verteidigungsbund für die Winkelgasse", wollte Tonks erschöpft wissen. Remus hob den Kopf: „Albus kam mit Ollivander darauf, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass dies alles so gut klappt. Kein Widerstand gegen unsere Anweisungen. Es tut mir leid Tonks, aber ich glaube die Leute haben das Vertrauen in das Ministerium verloren, keiner hat nach den Auroren gefragt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie scheinen nun Dumbledore und somit uns zu glauben, dass hier einiges läuft was nicht sein sollte. Remus warum bist du so nervös?"

Tonks die neben ihm saß, legte den Arm um ihn. „Nun, mein Kampfgefährte gegen die Todesser und gegen das Böse in diesem Hause, was bedrückt dich?"

Remus musste schmunzeln: „Das letztere, ich kann nicht mehr einschätzen wie Harry auf die Veränderungen hier reagieren wird und vor allem auf sein Versagen während Harry im Ligusterweg fest saß."Hermine blickte auf: „Warum Versagen, ich durfte doch keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben! Remus, Tonks ich denke er wird euch weiterhin lieben."

Das Kaminfeuer loderte grün auf. Professor Dumbledors Kopf erschien in den Flammen:" Guten Tag ihr drei, für uns Zauberer ging der Angriff in der Winkelgasse noch einmal gut aus. Als die Feuerwehr der Muggel anrückte fanden sie Tote Muggel. Die Dursleys sind alle in Hogwarts angekommen. Also, kein Grund zur Sorge. Und damit ihr eine kleine Anregung habt schicke ich euch etwas."Das Feuer nahm die normale Farbe an. „Er hat uns nicht einmal Zeit gelassen im Fragen zu Stellen.", meinte Hermine resigniert.

„Wenn etwas mit Harry oder Ginny passiert wäre wüsten wir es, sei beruhigt". Bemerkte Lupin.

Plötzlich rauschte es in der Küche. Es war ein neues Möbelstück erschienen, und Dumbledors Stimme meldete sich wieder aus dem Kamin: „Nun rätselt mal was das ist."

Lupin, Tonks und Hermine standen vor einer Uhr, die der Familienuhr der Weasleys sehr ähnlich war.

Die Glockenschläge verklangen gerade, hier an dieser Uhr muss sich vor ein paar Sekunden etwas getan haben. Lupin zeigte darauf: „ Das ist eine Uhr wie die der Weasleys nur zeigt sie einen anderen Verbund von Menschen an. Leute das ist eine magische Freundschaftsuhr. Schaut Harry und Ginny sind hier in Grimmauldplatz 12!"„

Dürfen wir das nicht", fragte Harry in die Stille der Küche. „Harry", Hermine dreht sich um und umarmte ihn. „Hi, Hermine du bringst mich ja um."

Remus Lupin ging zwei Schritte zurück. Doch Harry holte ihn ein": Wenn Professor Lupin sich immer in den Ecken herum drückt und ich ihn nicht zu fassen bekommen wird er es eben morgen im Tagespropheten lesen, oder aus dem Radio hören, dass Wurmschwanz in Askaban sitzt", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „und das wollte ich eigentlich nicht."

Lupin sank auf einen Stuhl nieder, das war zu viel für ihn. „Sirius, Sirius, wenn du das hörst, du bist frei, frei, frei.

Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen. Er umarmte den Freund seines Paten. Plötzlich wurde sein Gehirn ganz leer gefegt. Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an als er sich konzentrierte. „Harry, hörst du mich, wo bin ich", fragte Ginny telepathisch nach. Harry konzentrierte sich: „Wenn du jetzt in die Küche kommst, kannst du sehen was, Hermine, Tonks und Remus Lupin hier vollbracht haben."

Hermine beruhigte sich wieder als Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Harry was war das", fragte sie. Er lachte sie an und zeigte zur Tür gleich kommt unsere beste Freundin."

„Ach ihr kommuniziert heimlich, das ist ja nicht gerade fair", meinte Tonks. Hermine rannte Ginny entgegen.

Remus räusperte sich. „Harry ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen aber ich habe ein solch schlechtes Gewissen dir gegenüber. Im Ministerium habe ich dir die damals brutale Wahrheit über Sirius an den Kopf geworfen, was ich heute nicht mehr machen würde. Ich habe dir nicht jeden Tag geschrieben und dann nur ermahnt. Ich habe hier angefangen ohne irgendeine Erlaubnis aufzuräumen und ich habe geduldet, dass die schrecklichsten Sachen im Keller sind ohne dich zu fragen, aber ich hatte es so nicht mehr ausgehalten", brach aus Remus hervor.

Harry nahm Lupin nochmals in den Arm und überreichte ihm dann ein Kuvert. „Ich finde ihr habt das alles sehr gut angefangen und ich hätte dir in den Hintern getreten, wenn du hier zwischen Trollbeinen und schrecklichen Bilder wohnen würdest. Remus Lupin machst du für mich den Verwalter der Besitztümer des ehrwürdigen Hauses Black bis, dass wir ihn gefunden haben?"

„Bis wir ihn gefunden haben", bestätigte Lupin. Jetzt war es im egal was die anderen Ordensmitglieder über Sirius sagten, sollten sie doch sagen er sei tot. Er Lupin, der Werwolf war überzeugt, das dies nicht so war. Hermine, die ihn so an Françoise erinnerte, Tonks und jetzt auch Harry standen im bei.

Hermine kam mit Ginny in das Zimmer, sie lachten beide. „Ist wirklich niemand eifersüchtig fragte Harry beide. Hermine küsste in auf die Stirn ich bin ja so glücklich mit euch und lasse dich ja nicht unterbuttern Ginny.

Lupin grinste über das ganze Gesicht und lies Tonks den Vortritt. „Ginny und Harry herzlichen Glückwunsch, seit wann", fragte sie in ihrer direkten Art und zeigte auf die Uhr im Hintergrund die erschienen war. Hermine schaute etwas neidisch schaute sie auf die Freundschaftsuhr.

Ginny und Harry waren sprachlos. Die Türe ging auf. „Toller Einfall, was", mit diesem Spruch erschien Albus Dumbledore in der Küche. „Hermine auf die Freundschaftsuhr da werden hoffentlich noch einige von euch und uns aufgenommen, es bedarf aber einem magischen Ritual das von allen durchgeführt werden muss die auf der Uhr vertreten sind und denen die darauf wollen. Die beide haben die zweithöchste Stufe „Goldrand" wohl schon erreicht und das in den zwei Tagen Harry und auch Ginny Hut ab."

Ginny strahlte Harry an, einen kurzen Augenblick der gedanklichen Kommunikation und Ginny hielt eine kleine Kiste in Ihrer Hand. Sie öffnete die Kiste, und es kamen Farbpaletten zum Vorschein. Harry nahm Hermine am Arm, „such dir schon einmal eine Hintergrundfarbe für deinen Zeiger aus."

Tonks, Albus und Lupin waren überrascht. „Ginny du pfiffige Magierin, hast wohl alle Bücher schon verschlungen", witzelte Dumbledore.

„Nicht alle, so zum Beispiel weis ich nicht wie wir neue Zeiger an der Uhr befestigen und wir für die Freunde der Uhr Taschenuhren erhalten."

Er zog den Zauberstab, doch Harry unterbrach ihn: „ Aber erst eine Farbe wählen, Remus und Tonks auch".

„Wir werden jetzt das Ritual durchführen, denn bei euch allen sind wir uns sicher, auch wenn wir von dir Albus in der letzten Zeit ordentlich an der Nase herumgeführt wurden. Hagrid der später in den „Großen Kreis"aufgenommen wird, hat uns deine Nöte mit uns Nachwuchskräften und der Alten Garde verraten", erklärte Ginny selbstbewusst.

Sie bildeten einen Kreis, Harry und Ginny umfassten die drei neuen Mitglieder der Freundschaftsuhr und ein magisches Licht erfüllte den Raum. In dieser Ruhe hörte man den Gesang eines Phönixes. Es war Fawkes der hier erschienen war und sich auf die Schulter von Professor Dumbledore setzte. Alle hoben etwas vom Boden ab und drehten sich. In wie bei der Okklumentik wurde es ganz Dunkel ums sie herum, Gedanken waren keine mehr vorhanden, Harry und Ginny sprachen eine alte Zauberformel.

Danach bekamen sie wieder ihre Füße auf den Boden. Harry und Ginny sahen erschöpft aus und Tonks fragte, was war den das.

„Tonks, wenn du bei Vollmondnächten, ein wildes Gebell hörst und dann will ein Werwolf mit dir in eine telepathische Verbindung treten", meine Lupin schmunzeln.

„Soll das bedeuten, dass wir uns jetzt per Gedanken unterhalten können", frage Hermine erstaunt. Dumbledore bestätigte ihr während er an die Mitglieder die gewünschten Taschenuhren, eine funktionierende Kopie der Freundschaftsuhr aushändigte. „Diese Uhr kann jeder sehen, sie zeigt die Uhrzeit. Die eigentlichen Ordensmitglieder sehen ihre wahre Bedeutung", erklärte er ihnen dabei..

„Hallo Ginny"kam die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley aus dem Kamin „ich dachte mir, dass ihr dort seit, wir kommen gleich nach."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rief in den Kamin: „Herzlichen Dank für die Einladung zum Abendessen, wir schauen gleich bei euch im Fuchsbau vorbei". „Aber nicht sehr lang, langsam bin ich wirklich müde", ergänzte Ginny „und mache die keine große Mühe wir müssen auch noch im Ligusterweg vorbei, was sollten den Dursleys Nachbarn denken, wenn die Läden nicht ordentlich geschlossen, der Briefkasten ich geleert und Nachbarskatze nicht verscheucht wird."

Lupin und Tonks schüttelten den Kopf und auch Hermine staunte über das neue Selbstbewusstsein von Ginny. Albus nahm sie lachend in den Arm: „Übertreib es aber nicht, ich gehe jetzt nach Hogwarts um die arme Minerva abzulösen. Stellt euch vor selbst Professor Snape ist angereist um sich diese Dursleys mal anzusehen. Hermine, Lupin euer Abendessen mit Brenda wird verschoben und zwar nach Hogwarts.

Remus, wenn du sei so lieb und bring die Familie Granger mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeade."

„Nein, Albus das überlasse ich Hermine und Arthur Weasley, die beiden werden mit dem Zug, also auf Muggelart, zur Familie Granger reisen um dann auf magische Art in Hogsmeade auf zu tauchen", Lupin nickte zur Bestätigung seiner Aussage. „Selbst verständlich werde ich immer in der Nähe sein, aber Arthur ist in manchen besser als ich. Ich mache mich wieder auf die Suche."Dumbledore schaute über seine Brille: „Auf die Suche nach wem?"

„Nach ihr, ihre Tante ist aufgetaucht", murmelte Lupin so leise, dass es nur Albus hören konnte.

05-10-04II Rudi


	16. 4 Neuaufstellung 3 GodricsKammer

4.3. Godrics-Kammer

Kopfschüttelnd zog sich Molly aus dem Kamin zurück, die anderen grinsten. „Was bildet sich Ginny und Harry eigentlich ein, so mit ihr zu sprechen", brach aus Molly Weasley hervor. Charly wollte die Schwester verteidigen.

Aber Molly schluchzte auf: „Eigentlich habe ich Lupin und Harry das Versprechen abgenommen niemand etwas zu sagen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Irrlicht in den Nähschrank von der Mutter von Sirius. Als ich die Schublade, sah ich euch alle – tot. Es war schrecklich."

Bill stand auf, nahm seine Mutter in den Arm: " Nicht nur die, welche Harry liebt sind in Gefahr, alle die nicht für ‚Den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' sind, insbesondere die welche gegen ihn kämpfen, stehen auf seiner Liste. Wir sollten versuchen die beiden zu verstehen. Mir ist es lieber Ginny unterstütz Harry, als sie sich ganz von unserer Seite abwendet."

In diese Stille tauchen Ginny und Harry im Fuchsbau auf.

Molly stürzte sich sofort auf Ginny - wie sah die nur aus.

Die enge Jeanshose ging ja noch, aber sie war sehr kurz am Bund. Aber das Top, giftgrün und sehr figurbetont, und der halbe Bauch war frei. Es zeichnete alles ab.

Bill hob die Augenbrauen, Ginny grinste. „Du musst dieses Teil sofort ausziehen", tobte ihre Mutter „ du bringst uns noch in Verruf."

„Na, wenn du meinst" und Gina griff an den Bund des Tops. „Nein, Ginny ich dachte an einen Pullover zum darüber ziehen, so wirst du hier nicht Abendessen", rief ihre Mutter sie zur Ordnung. „Guten Abend Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry „wir haben nicht über die Kleiderordnung für das Abendessen hier im Fuchsbau gesprochen. Mir gefällt es gut"

„Harry, du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie, wegen dir muss ich um meine Tochter Angst habe", schrie Mrs. Weasley. Harry wurde bleich, nun hatte sie es tatsächlich ausgesprochen.

Ginny bebte vor Wut. Die Teller, welche für sie auf dem Tisch bereitstanden, gingen zu Bruch. Arthur sprang auf: „Molly was ist in dich gefahren, wie kannst du den beiden so vor den Kopf stoßen." Er ging auf seine Tochter zu nahm, sie in den Arm.

„Arthur wie kannst du nur, solange sie in unserem Hause ist wird sie sich so anziehen wie ich es für richtig halte. Sie ist außerdem noch viel zu jung um mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein, auch oder gerade, weil er Harry Potter heißt", schmollte Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht sie nahm ihre Kette mit Anhänger ab, um sie ihrem Vater um den Hals zu hängen. Dann floh sie ihn Harrys Arme. Weg nur weg dachte er sich, drückte seine Freundin an sich und verschwand. Er wollte, nur dahin wo sie sicher waren. Und wo sie beide nicht gesucht wurden.

Harry befand sich mit Ginny in einem schwachbeleuchteten Schlafzimmer. Die Wände waren mit hellem Holz bis zur Hälfte vertäfelt. Auf dem Parkettboden lagen dicke Woll-Teppiche. Er legte Ginny vorsichtig auf dem weichen Himmelbett ab und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Wo war er, das war der Grimmauldplatz 12 nicht, es war auch nicht der Ligusterweg.

„_Guten Abend Master Potter, wir haben sie schon lange erwartet. Willkommen Daheim in Godrics-Kammer."_

Eine Hauselfe stand neben ihm. Sie war nicht mit einem Kissenbezug, aber auch nicht so bunt wie Dobby bekleidet. Eine schicke Uniform in den Farben rot und gold. „Mein Name ist Mary, meine Familie ist seit Generationen bei der Familie Potter."

Sie führte Harry in die Bibliothek. „Master Potter dies ist für die Sicherheit dieses Hauses und allen die darin aus und eingehen enorm wichtig, sie müssen erkennen wer sie sind." Die schweren Holztüren öffneten sich automatisch, und Harry bekam nur etwas von Ausmaßen mit. „Willkommen in meiner Kammer, ich bin Godric Gryffindor und du bist mein Erbe. Dein Vater war ein Nachfahre von mir, aber nicht mein Erbe. Nach einem alten Fluch durfte mir erst ein Erbe nach 33 Generationen geboren werden. Ich weis, dass du von Vorhersagen genug hast aber diese hier ist zu deinen Gunsten"

Harry starrte den ehrwürdigen Zauberer an: „Godric ist Ginny hier sicher vor dem Bösen?" , er hatte aus Sorge um ihre Sicherheit gar nicht zugehört. „Harry James Potter, dieser deine Artsich als erstes um andere zu kümmern zeichnet dich als mein Erbe aus" „Ja ihr seid hier sicher."

„Aber meine Eltern wurden auch ermordet, denn Voldemort konnte sie finden", entfuhr es Harry. „Durch Verrat, Harry. Deine Eltern waren liebe Menschen, die sich für dich geopfert haben. Sie wussten, dass du mein Nachfahre bist, sie wussten nicht, dass du mein Erbe sein wirst. Sie verteidigten dich um deinetwillen. Dieses Opfer hat dich bisher geschützt. Hier in Godrics-Kammer wird dich noch mehr schützen, du kannst hier nur von denen bedroht werden, die von dir in diese Kammer eingelassen werden. Drum prüfe sie vorher. Von außen kann dir keiner etwas anhaben."

Bist du bereit das Erbe anzutreten und das Haus Gryffindor zu verteidigen?", Fragte ihn da Portrait fordernd.

Harry sah das Portrait verwirrt an. Bisher hat ihn noch niemand gefragt ob er irgendeine Vorhersage wollte oder nicht. Hier wurde er gefragt ob oder nicht – aber im Angesicht der II. Vorhersage war es wohl nur rhetorisch. „Godric ich werde das Erbe annehmen, wenn ich mit den Möglichkeiten mich und andere schützen kann, und habe ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit das Haus Gryffindor mit meinen bescheidenen Kräften verteidigt", antwortete er ihm.

„Du hast Recht gesprochen, der Erbe ist nach Hause zurück gekehrt. Du bist hier Daheim. Pflege die Magie und lerne hier in diesem Raum den niemand vor dir kannte. Nur mit dem geballten Wissen und dem Zusammenhalt deiner Freunde kannst du bestehen." Mit diesen Worten, erschien die Freundschaftsuhr aus dem Grimmauldplatz hier in der Bibliothek auf der anderen Seite war noch ein Platz für eine Uhr frei. Ginnys und sein Zeiger standen und auf „Godrics-Kammer".

An den Wänden hingen Bilder alter Häuser. Er war zu aufgewühlt um in die Bücher zu schauen und wollte Ginny aber nicht wecken, deshalb betrachtete er die Bilder. Überall waren, wie in einem Museum kleine Schilder mit dem Titel angebracht. Außer Hogwarts kannte er kein Gebäude. Plötzlich sah er ein Bild von Godrics-Hollow. Warum war das Schicksal nur so streng und schrecklich zu ihm. Die Aussage von Mrs. Weasley hat seine Hoffnung vernichtet als Mensch anerkannt zu sein. Selbst Leute die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte sahen ihn als Gefahr für sich und ihre Lieben, würde es sich Ginny noch mal überlegen? Tränen rannten ihm das Gesicht herunter.

Mitten in der Nacht, klingelte die Freundschaftsuhr welche auf Hermines Nachtisch lag, ein magisches Licht umgab sie. Sie wusste sofort, dass etwas sehr wichtiges passiert war. Ein erster Blick auf die Uhr zeigte nichts besonderes. Ginny und Harry waren, wie es zu erwarten war zusammen. Albus war in Hogwarts. Tonks und Lupin im Grimmauldplatz. Ihr Zeiger stand auf Maison Granger. Erst als sie die Uhr näher betrachtet entdeckte sie Vorrichtungen zum öffnen der Uhr. Nachdem sie die Erhöhung, welche hervorgetreten war berührt hatte, klappte die Uhr auf. Wie der Deckel dieser Taschenuhr klappten nun einzelne Ziffernblätter auf. Für jeden Zeiger gab es ein einzelnes Ziffernblatt, das von Harry leuchtete. Sie schaute es sich genauer an: „Der Erbe ist zurück gekehrt" stand hier in goldenen Lettern, was hat das zu bedeuten?

Ginnys Stimme drang in ihr Gehirn ein: „Kommt bitte, Harry ist am Bild von Godrics-Hollow zusammen gebrochen, helft mir bitte alle!" „Ginny ich bin bereit, wie komme ich zu dir?"

Als sich die Freunde des Kreises der Uhr in der Bibliothek von Godrics-Kammer einfanden, sahen sie Ginny neben Harry unter dem Bild sitzen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und auch Ginny war total fertig.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und versuchte aufzustehen, Hermine und Remus stützten ihn. Albus hatte Ginny auf den Arm genommen und übergab sie dem jetzt wieder sicher stehenden Harry. „Mary", wandte er sich an die Hauselfe würdest du dich bitte um unsere Freunde kümmern. Wir kommen gleich wieder.

Albus ging zum Fenster und blieb überrascht stehen. „Nun habe ich wieder eine Antwort mehr auf die Frage nach den vielen Türme auf Hogwarts". Die anderen schauten überrascht über die Ländereien von Hogwarts bis hinüber zum verbotenen Wald.

Die Elfe berichtete ausführlich über ihre Beobachtungen in Godrics-Kammer. Die Freunde vermuteten mehr und Dumbledore wandte sich an das Bild von Godric Gryffindor: „Godric was ist mit Harry und Ginny?"

„Ich habe mir den Einzug meines Erben etwas festlicher vorgestellt, dabei kam er mit seiner Ginevra an wie auf der Flucht. Die Frage nach Sicherheit für sie war seine wichtigste. Ginevra hat die Elfen angewiesen euch zu begrüßen, nach dem sie euch gerufen hat. Davor hat er sein Erbe angetreten, Merlin sei Dank. Warum der junge Herr hierher geflohen ist kann ich euch nicht sagen."

„Aber ich", meldete sich eine Zauberin aus einem Bilderrahmen, im Hintergrund. Helga Hufflepuff, die auch auf einem Bild im Fuchsbau zu sehen war, berichtete über die Ereignisse dort und über die Flucht der beiden. Alle waren sehr entsetzt.

Mary trat in die Bibliothek ein, und winkte den vier Anwesenden, sie folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Hier konnten sie das Paar, vom abnehmenden Mond beleuchteten, im angrenzenden Zimmer beobachten.

Eng umschlungen standen sie da, Harry wirkte sehr erleichtert und Ginny war glücklich. Während sie den Berichten von Godric und Helga in der Bibliothek gelauscht hatten, hatte Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und schaute Ginny in die tränennassen Augen: „Ginny ganz ehrlich, immer noch?" „Ja, und jetzt erst recht". Die Freunde sahen sie erst nach dem langen innigen Kuss und winkten ihnen zu. Harry trug Ginny über die Schwelle der Zimmertür. Tonks zauberte schnell einen Mistelzweig darüber.

Alle mussten über den Einfall lachen.

Etwas ernster wandte sich Harry, nachdem alle im gesetzt hatte an die Runde: „Ihr habt das Geschehene schon von den Gemälden in der Bibliothek gehört. Jedem steht es frei zu gehen, ich werde niemanden böse sein, denn ich will nicht, dass ihr meinetwegen umkommt wie Papa, Mama und Cedric oder verschwindet wie Sirius. Ginny hat sich entschieden wie ihr gesehen habt, ich hoffe sie bringt die Kraft auf bei mir zu bleiben."

Alle sahen betroffen Harry an. Hermine sprang auf und umarmte Harry heftig. Ginny musste schmunzeln als Hermine nach einem kontrollierenden Blick in ihr Gesicht auch noch rechts und links einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Tonks vergewisserte sich nicht und drückte nach Harry auch die von Hermine freigegebene Ginny. Albus Dumbledore hatte Tränen in den Augen, „Harry verzeihe mir bitte, dass ich dich so lange nicht richtig informiert habe, aber ich stehe wie ein Fels zu dir." Lupin sagte gar nichts, die Situation nahm ihn zu sehr mit. Er umarmte Harry still aber kräftig. „Mein Freund Remus", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Der Bund der Freundschaft hat seine erste Bewährung bestanden.

Tonks und Lupin verschwanden Richtung Grimmauldplatz. „Hermine du siehst müde aus, willst du in deinen Schlafsaal, oder endlich mit Büchern und Unterlagen in der Bibliothek schlafen?", Harry sah Hermine grinsend von der Seite aus an. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich zu euren Füßen schlafe. Das tue ich mir nicht an" sagte sie, während sie mit Flohpulver nach Maison Granger zurück kehrte.

Albus verschwand durch die Tür, er wollte wissen, wo er jetzt in seinem Schloss herauskam. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, hier hätte er den Zugang zu Godrics-Kammer nicht erwartet. Er verließ den Gryffindor Turm.

12.10.04 Rudi


	17. 4 Neuaufstellung 4 Hogwarts sorgt sich

4.4. Hogwarts sorgt sich 

So verlassen lag das Schloss nur während den Sommerferien da. Die Schüler waren ausnahmslos nach Hause zurück gekehrt, nur ein paar Lehrer schauten nach dem Rechten.

Professor McGonagall drehte ihre Runde, nach dem Besuch bei dem jungen Potter war sie etwas beunruhigt, aber Professor Dumbledore wird auch dies wieder richten.

Die Ruhe war nicht ganz echt, war das was McGonagall im Unterbewusstsein bemerkte. Nicht die Schüler, es waren ja keine da, sondern die Portraits der alten und ehrwürdigen Zauberer waren unruhiger als sonst.

Sie machten sich alle Sorgen um ihn, selbst Phineas Nigellus hatte in seinem Gewissen gegraben und war voller Sorge. Er war natürlich im Vergleich zu seinen Leistungen für diese Schule ein nichts, aber trotzdem war um den gegenwärtigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts besorgt.

Zusammen mit Amandus Dippert, dem Vorgängers Dumbledors hatten sie Godric Gryffindor in seinem neuen Rahmen besucht.

Das Bild des Mitbegründers von Hogwarts hing im, zur Zeit wenig benutzten, Schlafzimmer Dumbledors. Sie beschlossen einen Rat der Bilder einzuberufen, aber das ging nur wenn der Direktor nicht im Schloss war.

Als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin durch das Zimmer ihres Direktors ging um auch ihren prüfenden Blick über alles schweifen zu lassen wurde sie angesprochen. „Professor McGonagall, bitte nehmen sie sich bitte einen Augenblick für uns Zeit", forderte sie Professor Dippert aus seinem Rahmen auf.

Helga Hufflepuff, deren Bildnis auch in Godrics-Kammer hing berichtete den versammelten Portraits: „Professor McGonagall wir machen uns Sorgen und Albus. Ginny Weasley, meine Erbin wie ihr alles wisst, hat es geschafft hatte Dumbledore so zu faszinieren, dass er nicht vor dem Abend zurückkommt. Wir wollen die Zeit nützen um mit ihnen zu besprechen.

„Wie hat sie das geschafft?"erkundigte sich eine grauhaarige Hexe. „Sie befassen sich, mit ihrem Freund Harry zur Zeit mit der Magie der Schutzzauber. Das ist ein Thema, wo selbst Dumbledore begeistert ist.", erklärte die Mitbegründerin von Hogwarts.

„Schutzzauber", murmelte eine alte, grauhaarige Hexe. „Dumbledore und die beiden jungen Magier kommen nur vorwärts, wenn sie in die große Bibliothek von Godric kommen. Sie ist immer noch in Godrics-Hollow."

„Ich dachte, Godrics-Hollow wäre zerstört", warf Professor Dippert ein.

„Meinst du ich lasse meine Bibliothek von einem dahergelaufenen Tom Riddle zerstören, gut ich konnte James und seiner lieben Lily nicht mehr helfen, aber was zu meiner Zeit schon war, beschütze ich immer noch. Godrics-Hollow besteht in seiner ganzen Größe wie auch alle anderen Refugien meines Erben, er muss nur reif genug sein."

„Du verlangst zu viel von Harry, erst fünfzehn", wandte ich Professor McGonagall an das Bild von Gryffindor.

„Minerva, du machst mir Sorgen", meldete sich Rowenah Ravenclaw, aus dem Zimmer von Professor Flitwick, zu Wort. Vergesse das Alter, sie sind reifer als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du hast in dem Alter mit Puppen gespielt und langsam geahnt, dass es zwei Geschlechter gibt. Poppy hat mir von der Begebenheit im Hause Dursley/Evans berichtet, Ginny und Harry sind um Jahre älter als es das Alter aussagt, ich frage mich nur wie bekommt ihr das ab 1.September in Griff?

„Nun, ich beobachte viel", meldete sich Gryffindor zu Wort. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Erben und seine Freundin. Sie sind mächtig und kaum zu bremsen. Mit Kleinigkeiten wie dieser Schlafraumordnung kommt ihr mit diesem Paar nicht weiter, und mit Nachsitzen für Verlassen des Schlafsaales schadet ihr euren Hoffnungsträger. Albus hat die Kurve geschafft. Das ist auch der Grund des Gespräches mit dir Minerva. Ihr müsst euch Gedanken machen wie ihr die Jugendlichen aus dem Uhrenkreis an der Schule und auf eurer Seite halten und nicht wie ihr sie reglementiert und führen könnt, dies gelingt dieses Jahr nicht mehr", beendete Godric Gryffindor seine Ausführungen. Minerva McGonagall verließ kopfschüttelnd das Büro ihres Direktors.

Sie brauchte Ruhe, und eine Möglichkeit sich auszusprechen. Telepathie war auch erlernbar, so kann sie sich auch mit Dumbledore über Kilometer zu unterhalten, aber konnte sie ihn jetzt damit belasten? Da gab es zum Glück noch Poppy, Madame Pomfrey hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Gedankenverloren lief sie trotzdem in Richtung der Krankenstation.

„Severus, entschuldige bitte", sie nahm die Hilfe von Professor Severus Snape, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, an. „Minerva du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment lieber Severus, du auch. Ich habe in der letzten Zeit auch kaum geschlafen."Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Lehrerzimmer.

„Was bringt dich um den Schlaf", frage Minerva ihren Kollegen. „Potter."

„Nun übertreibst du aber, er ist in Grimmauldplatz und kümmert sich wohl mehr um Ginny Weasley als um dich".

„Minerva, er hat mir das Leben gerettet, und das ohne einen eigenen Vorteil davon zuhaben. Dies unterscheidet ihn sehr von James."McGonagall schaute in prüfend über ihre Brille an:„Wie das, hast du bei Petunia Dursley versucht Zucker zu klauen?"

„Nein ich war bei dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse dabei. Der schwarze Lord hatte alle seine Todesser versammelt, da durfte ich nicht fehlen. Erst als wir bei ihm waren gab er das Ziel bekannt. Dumbledore konnte ich nicht erreichen, da er alle angelernte Kommunikationswege überwachte. Ich setzte das Dach vom ‚Tropfendem Kessel' in Brand, damit vielleicht die Muggel aufmerksam wurden. Aber ich musste feststellen, die Bewohner waren gewarnt worden. Der Pub war leer, selbst der alte Tom war nicht da.

Dann plötzlich drang jemand in meine Gedanken ein, ich kann mich an die Worte noch erinnern. Eine mir bekannte stimme sagte: „Severus Snape, wo immer sie auch sind verschwinden sie von der Bildfläche, vor dem 'Tropfenden Kessel' haben sie nichts verloren ist das klar! Die Auroren kommen."Es war seine Stimme Potter hatte mich gewarnt, auch wenn die Sprache nicht gerade ausgewählt war konnte ich mich schützen.

Nachdem der schwarze Lord sich von dem Fiasko zurück zog, tobte er. Er allein hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten vor dem Treffen für den Angriff entschieden und er verrät sich nicht selbst. Zu mir hat er gesagt: "Nicht einmal der Potter konnte es durch die verdammte Narbe wissen und trotzdem waren die Auroren unterwegs und 40 Todesser wurden auf der Muggelseite des 'Tropfenden Kessel' geschockt.

Minerva das ist Magie, was der Potter hier ausführte, er ist weiter als James, wir können die beiden in Hogwarts nicht mehr als einfache Schüler behandeln. Dumbledore hat Recht wir müssen uns neu aufstellen. Selbst wenn ich zum Potter nach Grimmauldplatz müsste, ich werde es versuchen mit ihnen ins Gespräch zukommen. Wir brauchen sie um zu überleben – ist das klar."

„Soweit musst du nicht gehen, Severus, bald sind sie alle in der großen Halle. Da treffen die Dursleys, aus der Krankenstation auf die Weasleys. Die junge Garde auf uns alte Haudegen. Selbst Brenda mit den Eltern von Hermine Granger werden da sein. Brenda plant eine Überraschung für Lupin."„Etwas Liebe kann auch einem Werwolf verderben", kommentierte Snape die Aussage seiner Kollegin. Minerva verschluckte sich am Kürbissaft, „wie meinst du das". Snape ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um: „Françoise, Brenda wird sie wieder nach England holen".


	18. 4 Neuaufstellung 5 Der Besuch

**4.5. Der Besuch... **

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Nase, weckten Ginny auf. Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Bett ohne das Harry aufwachte. Im nächsten Moment war sie in ihrem Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Für sie war es sehr schwierig hier zu sein ohne, dass der große Krach beigelegt worden war. Sie nahm ihren Koffer und ging durch den Fuchsbau, in dem die Weasleys alle noch schliefen. Als sie vor der verschlossenen oder wie die Weasleys sagten, toten Türe stand, sah sie ihren Vater im Schaukelstuhl schlafen.

Arthur Weasley hörte die Schritte im Zimmer, er war vor dem Kamin im Schaukelstuhl eingeschlafen, obwohl er auf seine Tochter warten wollte. Sofort schreckte er auf, der Schaukelstuhl knarrte.

„Ah, Arthur du bist wach, kümmerst du dich bitte mal um das Frühstück", rief ihre Mutter müde aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er kam gar nicht richtig zu sich, es war alles zuviel für ihn. Ginny durchströmte ein Gefühl des Mitleides.

Wie schon beim ersten mal benütze sie ihre Magie um für die ganze Familie Weasley ein Frühstück hinzustellen, wie es nur an großen Feiertagen in diesem Haus üblich war. „Ginny, Merlin sei Dank, du bist da."Arthur umarmte seine Tochter. Ihr tat es gut und sie merkte wie schwer ihr Vater unter allem leidet. „Dad, nach dem Frühstück kommst du zu mir. Rufe mich, wenn du bereit bist. Das Amulette stellt die Verbindung zwischen uns her, erklärte sie auf den fragenden Blick ihres Vaters, und verschwand.

Bewunderte Rufe drangen aus dem Esszimmer der Weasleys, das Frühstück dauerte länger als sonst. Mrs. Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen, trotz den hässlichen Worten am Abend war Ginny da gewesen.

Sie hatte allen jeden extra eine Kleinigkeit auf den Teller gelegt. An Ginnys Platz lagen statt einem Teller zwei rote Herzen. Niemand machte auch nur eine dumme Bemerkung. Ginny Stimme erklang, als sie aufbrechen wollten: „In Gefahr sind wir alle und überall, aber ich liebe ihn und ich werde es euch beweisen."Diese Worte beeindruckten die Familie sehr, mehr als der magische Küchenservice den sich Ginny als Überraschung für ihre Mutter ausgedacht hatte. „Ginny du brauchst uns nichts beweißen, wir glauben es euch, auch wenn wir Angst um euch haben", antwortete Molly der nicht sichtbaren Tochter. Arthur griff nach seinem Anhänger: „Ginny kann ich kommen?". Der Anhänger fing an zu leuchten. Arthur Weasley, der sich über nichts mehr wunderte, folgte dem Sog durch die zu gemauerte Tür hindurch.

Mrs Weasley rannte zu der Tür, wie oft hatte sie schon versucht diesen Durchgang zu öffnen. Es klappte selbst mit Meisel und Hammer nicht. Angesichts das hinter der Tür das Haus zu Ende war und es mindestens 4 Meter bis zum Garten steil abwärts ging hatten sie es in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr versucht. Einen Schrank davor zustellen war nicht möglich, dieser wurde jedes Mal verschoben. Durch diese Tür war gerade ihr Mann durch gegangen und nun war sie wieder ganz aus Stein. Sie kannte die Tür gut, als es mit dem Möbel nicht geklappt hatte versuchte sie erfolglos einen Vorhang über diese unnötige Tür zu drapieren.

Ron war auch aufgestanden und schaute fassungslos auf den Wappenstein ihm Türrahmen. Leer war dieser, das wussten sie alle, aber nun war hier ein Wappen mit einem Dachs. Seine Mutter stand staunend neben ihm. Es kam ihr bekannt vor, dann auf einmal dämmerte es Molly Weasley, sie erkannte das Wappen von Helga Hufflepuff, der Mitgründerin von Hogwarts von der die Legende sagte:

"_Sie war guten Herzens und kam aus sanftem Tal,_

_sie stiftete Einheit und Frieden unter den Freunden, _

_sehr zum Kram ihrer Feinde"_

Schnell rief sie ihre Kinder um sich und zeigte ihnen den Wappenstein. "Euer Vater ist gerade durch diese Türe zu Ginny gegangen. Das Wappen haben Ron und ich gerade entdeckt ich weis nicht wie lang es schon hier ist, aber es hat etwas mit der Geschichte der Weasleys zu tun. Vor Jahren hatte euer Vater einen Traum, es war kurz vor der Geburt von Ginny, er sah Helga Hufflepuff, die eine Schale glänzendes Licht empor hielt und sprach, dass die Vorhersehung jetzt erfüllt werden kann. Jetzt kann mein Platz wieder eingenommen werden. Arthur schütze und fördere deine Tochter."

„Kinder wir müssen es akzeptieren hier sind große magische Veränderungen im Gange in deren Mittelpunkt nun Ginny steht und sie tut es aus sich heraus. Das Wappen hier erscheint nicht in Godrics-Kammer, sondern im Fuchsbau, den Traum hatte euer Vater und nicht Harry. Ginny wird wohl mehr Freiheit brauchen als wir bisher ihr gegeben haben. Sie ist die magische Erbin von Helga Hufflepuff. Sie ist mächtiger als wir, und dies ist auch für unsere Familie ein Schutz. Kinder, unsere Familie wird größer werden und wir müssen mehr zusammenstehen als bisher. Arthur hat sich schon darauf eingelassen folgen wir ihm", beendete Molly Weasley ihre Ansprache.

Den leisen Plopp hatten sie alle nicht gehört, als Albus Dumbledore applaudierte, drehten sie sich überrascht zu ihm um. Er umarmte Molly „Ich weis es fällt dir schwer, aber ich kann auch Harry nicht mehr führen, ich kann den beiden nur vertrauen". Er überreichte jedem Weasley eine Kopie der Familienuhr. Bei Ron angekommen, zog der den Zauberstab und ließ die Beule am Kopf verschwinden. „Holst du dir jetzt schon beim Frühstück Beulen". Ron wies während des Gelächters der Anderen auf die Tür: „Ich wollte Dad folgen, wie Mumm es gesagt hat", grinste er verlegen.

Arthur kam mit seiner Tochter durch diese Türe, Ginny lächelte verlegen aber glücklich.

Neben Arthur waren Hermine und Brenda bei ihr gewesen und sie hatten über das Buch von Ollivander gesprochen. Hermine war von der Möglichkeit der Lebenslangen magischer Verbindung zweier Magier begeistert. Sie war der Ansicht gewesen, dass es für Ginny und Harry eine tolle Sache sei. Auch ihr Vaters hatte das Ritual von Ollivander gut gefunden. Die Möglichkeiten welche für beide daraus erwuchsen waren unüberschaubar. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig immer helfen und dies war im Kampf gegen das Böse und somit in der Verteidigung des Guten enorm wichtig.

Albus drehte sich konzentriert zu Ginny um, und bekam als Antwort von ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „er schläft noch, und außerdem sollte er langsam mal selbständiger werden."Die anderen Familienmitglieder schauten die beiden überrascht an. Jeder bekam von ihr einen Kuss und einen Anhänger wie Arthur in gestern erhalten hatte. „Dad, du erklärst ihnen mit dem Anhänger, ja", bat sie ihren Vater.

„Wir werden uns demnächst alle Hogwarts sehen", mit diesen Worten kündigte der Schulleiter ein Treffen in der Schule an. „Albus wie kommen wir alle dorthin?", fragte Molly. „Wir werden einen Portschlüssel vorbei bringen, denn Arthur holt die Familie Granger ab, sie fahren mit der Eisenbahn der Muggel zu der Familie Granger. Arthur, Hermine wartet auf dich im Grimmauldplatz."„Professor Dumbledore, kann ich mit Hermine ihre Eltern abholen?", fragte Ron.

Albus sah Ginny an.

„He Leute das ist ja gespenstisch, wenn ihr eure Gedanken austauscht", Fred zog Ginny am Ohr, „kann man hier keinen Sprecherlaut einschalten". „Fred, das heißt Lautsprecher und ich kann Gedanken laut werden lassen", antwortete Ginny „aber ich will damit nicht angeben".   
„Komm schon als kleine Vorstellung, versuche es doch mal mit Hermine".  
„Hallo Hermine", und tatsächlich die Gedanken von Ginny waren hörbar wie auch die Antwort von Hermine, die sie sehr darüber amüsierte, dass Ginny hier als Telefongerät funktionierte. Ron, rannte los um seinen Koffer zu packen, denn aus dem Gespräch hatte er entnommen, dass nach dem Treffen in Hogwarts die Reise in die Normandie beginnen sollte.

12-10-04 Rudi


	19. 4 Neuaufstellung 6 Auf der Krankenstatio...

**4.6. Auf der Krankenstation**

Schmerzen ohne Ende Schmerzen, sein Kopf zerspringt, die Körperteile platzen gleich. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Erlösung von diesen Schmerzen nur der Tod sein kann. Und diesen sehnte er sich herbei, als die Schmerzen wieder anfingen. Und dann noch dieses fiese Lachen. Seine lauten Schreie durchdrangen den ruhigen Raum. Er wachte aus diesem Albtraum schon das dritte Mal auf, jedes Mal schweißgebadet und total geschwächt. Jetzt lag er zum Glück noch im Bett, das letzte Mal lag er daneben. Er war zu schwach seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Nun wie ist das Gefühl eines solchen Albtraumes.", sprach eine kalte, ölige Stimme aus dem Dunkeln des Raumes. Vernon schlug die Augen entsetzt auf, bisher war es immer seine Frau gewesen, die neben ihm saß. Er lag in irgendeinem Krankenzimmer. Mit Kerzen war der Raum erhellt.

Jetzt aber kam den langen dunklen Gang ein Mann, in einem Zaubererumhang auf ihn zu. Lang und fettig fiel sein schwarzes Haar auf den Umhang. Ein bleiches Gesicht eines ca. 40 jährigen Mannes mit einer ausgeprägten Nase. Mit seinem Zauberstab zeigte er direkt auf seinen Brustkorb. „Nun, sie haben mir nicht geantwortet wie ist das mit so einem Albtraum?"

Sein Körper fing an zu Zittern, solche Angst hatte er vor diesem Mann. Er würgte heftig. „Zum Kotzen nicht wahr, sie könnten sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien vor Schmerzen und Angst. Und die Angst wieder einzuschlafen. Um wieder diesen Traum zu erleben und wieder Angst davor zu haben, dass, wenn man an seinem eigenen Geschrei erwacht, hier jemand steht der einem wieder Angst macht", der Zauber beugte sich ganz nah auf ihn herunter. „Schrecklich nicht wahr", zischte er ihn an, „und das macht ihr Patensohn seit dem Tod seiner Eltern mit, setzen sie sich mal hin, Mann!".

Onkel Vernon gehorchte aufs Wort. Eine Decke flog ihm entgegen und legte sich wie von Geisterhand um seine Schultern. „Wo ist Dudley mein Sohn?"„Er ist bei seiner Mutter neben an", der Zauberer setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett. „Nun Mr. Dursley ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ich ihnen mal einiges erzähle".

Onkel Vernon wurde es schlecht als er die Leidensgeschichte von seinem Neffen Harry erfuhr. Und Professor Snape lies keine Einzelheiten aus, rein gar nichts. Vernon befürchtete nun er würde jede Nacht das doppelte Gesicht von Quirell sehen, den Basilisken bekämpfen oder an mit Schmerzen an einem Grabstein hängen müssen. „Und wenn ihr Neffe Harry das träumt, dann tauchen sie auf und machen ihn fertig. Schlafen sie ruhig weiter Mr. Dursley, ich bin in meinem Kerker und komme wieder, wenn sie rufen". Er drehte sich um und verschwand.

Im Hintergrund löste sich eine zweite Gestalt und ging mit dem Zauberer hinaus. „Severus, hat das unbedingt so hart sein müssen". „Ja Professor Dumbledore, es hat, sonst lernt er nichts. Und ich war es Potter schuldig."

Vernon sank erschöpft nieder, das war ja alles so grauenhaft. Er dachte über seine eigene Folterung nach, gerade als er dachte der Tod erlöst ihn, rannte eine Frau in die Bar zeigte mit ihrer Handtasche auf den Täter und schrie irgendetwas wie „Stupo..." er wusste es nicht mehr, aber die Schmerzen gingen zurück und nach einem weiteren Spruch hörten sie ganz auf. Durch seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen konnte er nur Umrisse erkennen, aber die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, das konnte unmöglich. Nein, das konnte es nicht wahr er dem Wahnsinn schon so nahe. „Vernon bist du wach", fragte ihn die gleiche Stimme. Es war tatsächlich Petunia gewesen. „Petunia es ist mir egal wie du das gemacht hast und ob du nun eine Hexe bist, ich bin nur froh das die Schmerzen jetzt vorbei sind."

„Vernon ich weis nicht ob du mich verstehen kannst, aber wenn du mit erleben musstest wie deine Eltern auf diese brutale Art getötet worden sind, dann versucht jeder alles zu verdrängen was ihn daran erinnert."„Ein Glück für mich und Dudley, dass du deine Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt jetzt überlegt hast."

Die Türe der Krankenstation hatte sich geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, ohne dies von Vernon und Petunia beachtet worden war. Die Krankenschwester war ja ständig unterwegs, vermutlich war es sie gewesen. Dass es aber Professor Dumbledore mit seiner Stellvertreterin war bemerkten sie erst als er anfing zu sprechen:

„Das war ein Glück für ihre Familie, aber ihrer Aufmerksamkeit Mr. Dursley, hat die Zauberwelt zu verdanken, dass dieser Angriff nicht schrecklicher geworden ist als er war, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und ich bin Direktor dieser unaussprechlichen Schule, deren Gast sie zur Zeit sind.", mit diesen Worten stellte sich der Schulleiter bei Vernon Dursley vor, er fuhr im ruhigen Ton fort: „Madam Pomfrey, unsere Krankenschwester wird ihnen nun eine Medizin verabreichen mit der sie wunderbar traumlos schlafen können. Ihr Sohn ist wohl auf, beziehungsweise er schläft gerade ruhig. Später werden wir weiter sehen. Mrs. Dursley ich kann ihnen ein Gästezimmer anbieten oder sie dürfen es sich hier bequem machen."Leicht seufzend fügte er hinzu: „Wir haben hier an diesen Betten schon manche Nacht auf das Aufwachen ihres Neffen gewartet."

„Wissen sie, wo Harry ist, er kann doch mit dem Mädchen nicht allein im Ligusterweg bleiben, damit ihr irgendetwas zustößt.", unterbrach Petunia Dursley die Gedanken Dumbledors. „Mrs. Dursley, sie haben es sicherlich schon bemerkt, Harry würde lieber drei solche Flüche auf sich nehmen als, wenn er es geschehen lassen würde, dass seiner Ginny etwas passiert". Beruhigend ergänzte er seine Aussagen: „Morgen früh werde ich ihn in den Ligusterweg schicken um nach ihrer Zeitung zu schauen. Miss Weasley und Mr. Potter haben sich schon ihrem Hause angenommen und sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Wie es Miss Weasley ausdrückte, werden die Läden ordentlich geschlossen und geöffnet, der Briefkasten geleert, die Milchflaschen Gassi geführt und Nachbarskatze verscheucht.",Vernon stutze bei dieser Aufzählung.

Mrs. Dursley strahlte:„Oh diese Ginny, du musst sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Harry frisst ihr verständlicherweise aus der Hand" „Oh", schmunzelte der Schulleiter.

„Wie kamen sie eigentlich an einen funktionstüchtigen Zauberstab Mrs. Dursley?"Von der harschen Frage Professor McGonagall in Verlegenheit gebracht, senkte Petunia die Stimme: „Oh, er ist die ganze Zeit im Keller versteckt gewesen, wer weis was kommt und es kam".

Während Mrs. Dursley den überraschten Zuhörern berichtete, dass Ginny Weasley, zu der sie sofort großes Vertrauen hatte, den Zauberstab zu Ollivander mitnahm, betraten Harry und Ginny die Krankenstation. Sie hatten es mit Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen, die Dursleys heute zu besuchen.

„Und wenn Tante Petunia keine Gelegenheit gefunden hätte es zu offenbaren, würden Tante Brenda und ich es alleine wissen und niemanden, selbst dir nicht verraten", Ginny schubst Harry an, der sehr überrascht am Ende des Bettes von Onkel stand. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden", Tante Petunia war so freundlich, dass es Harry schier schlecht wurde.

„Weis eigentlich Dudley was von deiner Verwandlung", fragte Harry lauernd. „Nein, Vernon hat es akzeptiert, bevor er wieder eingeschlafen ist."

„Hat er etwa Albträume, weil hier der Traumlos-Drank steht", wollte Harry wissen. „Potter", die Stimme von Severus Snape drang durch die der Krankenstation, „jeder der so etwas erlebt hat Alpträume. Und ich habe Mr. Dursley deine Gründe für Albträume bis in alle Einzelheiten erzählt, ich glaube er hat sein mieses Verhalten eingesehen, das war ich ihnen schuldig aber nicht mehr." „Danke", sagte Harry überrascht. „Potter", fuhr Professor Snape weiter, „. Und jetzt schnappen sie sich ihre kleine Weasley und verschwinden sie beide hier. Punkte für das was sie heute Nacht erlebt haben kann ich ihnen keine abziehen, da ich es nicht beweisen kann, aber erahnen kann es jeder der, in die Augen ihrer Freundin sieht"meinte er fies grinsend. „Severus, ich muss doch schon bitten, was sind das für Themen", tadelte Mrs. McGonagall ihren Kollegen an.

Ginny und Harry verschwanden grinsend. Zum Ligusterweg, die Zeitung ausführen wie sie es nannten. Madam Pomfrey scheuchte die Anderen aus der Krankenstation, man möchte meinen, hier gibt es eine Attraktion, murrte sie vor sich hin.

Als sie in Godrics-Kammer wieder ankamen um sich zu richten, ging Harry als erstes ins Bad. Ginny suchte sich ihre Kleider dabei beobachtete sie im Spiegel wie Mary das Bett richtete. „Danke, Mary."„Stets zu Diensten Mrs. Potter äh Miss Weasley"Ginny und Harry, der die letzten Worte mitbekommen hatte lachten laut. Mary blieb wie angewurzelte stehen: „Master Potter, Miss. Weasley, ich bin unendlich traurig, dass ich mich versprochen habe". Die Elfe verschwand mit hochrotem Kopf.

Harry konnte heute niemand böse sein, nach so vielen emotionalen Erlebnisse, von den sich die Beiden zu berichten hatten, nicht allein die Nacht verbringen zu müssen, war beruhigend. Keine Albträume, keine Ängste und nur Glück. Er wurde ganz ohne Zauberei angenommen.

Gedanken lesen hat ein Vorteil, man hat seinen Mund noch zur Verfügung. Ginny lachte laut auf als sie seinen Gedanken erkannte: „ Nun hör aber auf, sonst machst du Voldemort noch ganz unruhig, wenn er in deinen Gedanken spazieren geht wie ich es kann". „Okklumentik", sagte Harry und bei Ginny Versuch erneut in Harrys Gedankenwelt einzudringen scheiterte sie.

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm: „Du lernst schnell". Nach einem langen Kuss trennten sie sich. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gingen sie Hand in Hand. Der Kopflose Nick schwebte vor ihnen her und grinste. Beim Frühstück saßen sie am Lehrertisch. „Potter Weasley, nicht das dies sich einbürgert", holte sie eine vertraute und so oft verfluchte Stimme ein. Harry schluckte, Ginny war deshalb schneller, „wer weis Professor Snape vielleicht unterrichtet einer von uns an dieser Schule einmal". Flitwick und McGonagall schauten überrascht auf. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Snape seinem Frühstück zu. Hoppla, dachte sich Minerva McGonagall kein bissiger Kommentar mehr, entweder Severus ist krank oder tatsächlich am Umdenken, dieser Mann blieb ihr ein Rätsel.


	20. 5 Der Aufbruch 1 Der geheime Schwur

**5.1. Der geheime Schwur**

Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Fester in die Bibliothek Godrics, die ein Teil der Kammer war. Hier befanden sich Bücher aller Größe. Der Raum war bei weitem nicht so groß wie die Schulbibliothek. Aber hier in diesem Raum gab es keine Madam Pince, die über die Bücher wachte. Hier gab es keine Verbotene Abteilung, obwohl hier mindestens die Hälfte der Bücher hingehörte. Nein, die Bücher war keine, wie im Grimmauldplatz 12, die ausschließlich sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigten, sondern sie beinhaltete Zaubersprüche die kaum noch jemand kannte.

Hier saßen sie nun sich gegenüber an einem großen Schreibtisch um in den Büchern zu lesen. Es waren die Bücher welche sie auf Anraten von Ollivander gekauft hatten und die Exemplare, welche Albus Dumbledore ihnen, vor dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse anvertraut hatte.

Sie waren übereingekommen, dass als erstes die Verteidigung gegen Angriffe der Todesser wichtig war. Ein Berg von Büchern stapelte sich vor ihnen. Harry der sich gerne dem Angriff gewidmet hätte, steckte aus Liebe zu Ginny zurück. Er kam sich diesmal nicht zurückgesetzt vor, seine Ginny hatte Recht und er verstand dies.

Ginny hoffte hierbei eine Möglichkeit zu finden um mit Harry zwanglos über das Buch von Ollivander zu sprechen. Jungen und vor allem in diesem Alter hatten eine Abneigung gegen zu enge Bindungen, das wusste sie von ihren Brüdern. Selbst Charly und Bill hatten es zwar hin und wieder geschafft eine Freundin zu ergattern, aber lang ging das nie gut. Harry war ein anderer Fall, aber sie wollte auf jeden Fall kein Mutterersatz sein.

„He, da lernt man jahrelang Zauberkunst und die kleinen, lustigen Zauber welche einem das Leben erleichtern übergeht Flitwick einfach", brummte Harry vor sich hin.

„Nun den Aufräumzauber, mit dem du im Ligusterweg das Geschirr aufgeräumt hast kannst du schon.", versuchte Ginny in zu beruhigen. „Aber den habe ich nicht von Flitwick, sondern von dir", gab sich Harry nicht zufrieden.

„Harry, du bist unter Muggel aufgewachsen, jedenfalls waren sie das bis vor kurzem, wo willst du diese kleinen Hilfszauber abgeschaut haben? Im Fuchsbau habe ich diese Art von Zauber kennen gelernt, wenn auch Mumm lieber auf Handarbeit stand. An den Muggelschule wird sicherlich nicht unterrichtet wie man ein Telefon oder einen Fernseher bedient?"

Diese Erklärung leuchtete ihm ein.

Ginny beobachtete ihren Harry. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der das erste mal alleine zu Hause ist, dachte sie sich. Harry zündete die Kerzen an, lies sie heller oder dunkler werden. Plötzlich flammte der Kamin auf. Die Flammen wechselten die Farben. Gegenstände flogen durch die Luft, nicht wie bei Accio und Wingardium Leviosa, sondern sie landeten dort, wo sie hingehörten. Es machte ihm sichtlich Spaß.

Als sie hoch oben im Regal ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Sichtbar oder unsichtbar, die Kunst des Verschwindens' entdeckte, stand auf um die Leiter zu holen. „Moment ich helfe dir", meinte Harry und plötzlich hob Ginny ab. Ganz gemütlich schwebte sie nach oben bis zu dem Regalboden, schnappte sich das Buch und bat Harry sie wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. Dem schien es aber Spaß zu machen, sie da oben schweben zu lassen.

Na, dem konnte geholfen werden. Ginny verschwand einfach und tauchte in ihrem Sessel wieder auf: „Harry, nicht nur das Wissen über Zaubersprüche ist wichtig auch wann und wie ich sie anwende ist wichtig."

In einem kleinen Buch hatte Harry einen interessanten Zauber gefunden. Es war eine Erweiterung zum Abscedere Zauber mit dem er und Ginny, als Magier, geräuschlos verschwinden und ankommen konnten. Dieser Entschwindzauber ermöglichte, das Verschwinden lassen von Mitgliedern eines Magischen Kreises. Diese mussten ein magisches Amulett bei sich haben. Harry war begeistert, den diese Entdeckung bedeutet Schutz für seine engsten Freunde. Er zeigte Ginny diesen Aborisci **- **Spruch, sie las ihn nochmals durch und blättere weiter. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir hier immer den freien Willen der Person benötigen, die transportiert werden soll."

„Scheiße, das stimmt, ich kann mir Situationen vorstellen, wo es keinen eigenen Willen mehr gibt, unter dem Cruciatus Fluch oder dem Imperius Fluch."

Jetzt zog Ginny das Buch von Ollivander aus ihrer Tasche. „Schau dir mal das hier an, ich glaube das könnte nützlich sein", sagte sie vorsichtig. Er schlug das Buch behutsam auf und war begeistert.

Bei magisch verbundenen Magiern konnte der eine den anderen orten und zu sich rufen, das ging auch gegen den dessen Willen. Wenn beide Magier einig waren konnte sie einen der ihrer Freunde, auch gegen dessen Willen zu sich rufen. Ein Magier allein oder zwei aus dem Freundeskreis der Uhr konnten einen der ihren, den sie gegen dessen Willen nicht zu sich rufen konnten unsichtbar machen und somit schützen. Ein Schutzschild für einen des Kreises um die Uhr konnte jedes Mitglied errichten. Harry musste den Abschnitt zweimal lesen, um ihn zu begreifen. „Ginny, das ist, das ist spitze, das ist der Weg hier können wir uns und unsere besten Freunde schützen."

„Harry für die beiden betroffenen Magier hat dies aber enorme Konsequenzen, sie müssen einander blind vertrauen."„Na und ist doch kein Problem."

„Mensch, Harry ich könnte dich dann überall weg beordern auch gegen deinen Willen, von der Toilette, aus dem Bad, oder von einer Freundin, hast du so ein Vertrauen zu mir?"

Sie schaute in wartend an. „Ja, habe ich, in dich immer", kam die Antwort sofort zurück. "Bist du dir wirklich bewusst, was das für uns bedeutet?". „Ja, immer wenn ich dich umarmen und küssen will, würdest du aus dem Unterricht verschwinden. Das wäre doch toll stell dir nur mal das Gesicht von Snape vor, Ginny da, dann Ginny weg und fünf Minuten Ginny zurück aber mit einem Knutschfleck. Wäre doch toll"

Ginny grinste: „Stell es dir doch mal aus meiner Sicht vor, Harry ist beim Quidditch Training fünf Minuten zu lang und Schwupp ist er weg. Harry führt Männergespräche, und Schwupp ist sie da. Harry bekommt tatsächlich ein anderes Mädchen herum und Schwupp ist diese Schlampe allein."

„Das würdest du nicht machen, wenigstens nicht beim Quidditch Training,"antwortete Harry. „Wer weis es, du Kindskopf. Durch den Vereinigungszauber könnten wir unserer Energien vereinigen. Wir könnten sie an den anderen weitergeben. Mit dieser Energie könnten wir die Kräfte des Freundeskreises auf nehmen und den Mitgliedern zur Verfügung stellen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Klar doch, Ginny. Wir vereinigen unsere Kräfte rufen die Fähigkeiten von Tonks, das Wissen von Albus und die Kraft von Lupin zusammen und Hermine kämpft mit den Kräften eines Werwolfes, dem Aussehen von Tante Petunia, mit den Zaubersprüchen von Albus, unterstützt von unseren magischen Kräften gegen die Verstöße, wider der Schulbibliotheksordnung an."Beide lachten über den Gedanken Tante Petunia würde Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandeln, weil er in der Bibliothek zu laut geschnauft hatte.

Sie genossen die gemeinsame Zeit miteinander. Die letzte Zeit war zu schrecklich, zu hektisch sie hatten das Gefühl, bedingt durch die Angst vor Voldemort das Leben vergessen zu haben.

Der kleine Ausflug in London hatte ihnen sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Für das wollen Sie kämpfen, für eine Zaubererwelt in der man ohne Angst leben kann.

„Harry, könnten wir den Kampf gegen das Böse nicht so beginnen, dass wir immer mehr angstfreie Zonen schaffen."Harry hörte ihr aufmerksam zu: „Ja, das ist es, wir schaffen lauter kleine Inseln, so wie Grimmauldplatz oder diese Kammer und verbinden sie miteinander." Ginny war erleichtert, Harry war von ihrem innersten Traum, der glücklichen und friedlichen Inseln begeistert

Sie mussten ein Gespräch mit dem Orden des Phönix darüber führen, dann stellte sich auch heraus ob dieser nun bereit war Jugendliche als Mitglieder zu akzeptieren.

Sie brauchten noch weitere Stützpunkte. Harry schaute eine Reihe von Bildern in der Bibliothek an auf denen die Sitze der Schulgründer abgebildet waren. „Harry hast du gewusst, dass die Häuser der Gründer und ihrer Erben als unzerstörbar gelten, wenn Magier Schutzschilde über sie ausbreiteten.", fragte ihn Ginny. „Natürlich nicht, woher auch", antworte Harry abwesend.

Was er vom Fuchsbau kannte war im Gegensatz, zum Bild der prächtigen Burg Hufflepuff nicht vergleichbar. Auch die Erzählungen von Godrics-Hollow als gemütliche kleine Villa auf dem Lande, entsprach nicht der Gebäudeanlage auf dem Bild. Es gab noch viel zu lernen und in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Sie beschlossen zu ihrem täglichen Besuch im Ligusterweg aufzubrechen. Harry kümmerte sich um das Haus und den Garten. Während Ginny sich ganz begeistert dem Fernsehprogramm widmete.

„Ginny, meinen die hier den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse", fragte Harry seine Freundin, nach dem er die Times aus dem Briefkasten geholt hatte. Fassungslos lasen Ginny und Harry den Zeitungsbericht der Muggel durch. Die Tageszeitung berichteten ausführlich über den Terroranschlag. Bei dem Überfall auf Passanten im Herzen von London gab es vier Tote und 10 Verletzte.

Harry griff zum Telefon und rief die Sekretärin von Vernon an. Er gab sich als Dudley aus und teilte ihr mit, das Vernon Dursley und seine Frau Petunia unter den leicht Verletzten sind, sie solle die Termine um ein paar Tage verschieben.

Wann wird der nächste Angriff statt finden. Sie hatten in ihrer Abgeschiedenheit der Zauberwelt nicht die ganzen Ausmaße des Angriffes erkannt.

Mrs. Figg freute sich über den Besuch der beiden, und berichtete ihnen gleich über den Angriff in der Winkelgasse. „Terroristen meinen die Muggel, von der IRA", regte sie sich auf. "Wir wissen es besser, es sind Terroristen, aber nicht aus Irland!"Voller Sorgen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „ Können wir ihnen etwas helfen", fragte Ginny die alte Frau.

Sie schickte Harry und sie zum Supermarkt. Ginny staunte über das Angebot, was es nicht alles gab. Zuhause im Fuchsbau gab es was im Garten wuchs. „Harry, schau Tomaten in der Dose.", rief sie laut. An der Reaktion der anderen Kunden sah sie, dass dies nichts außergewöhnliches war und sie auffiel. Harry grinste nur und zeigte ihr Zeitschriften, deren Bilder sich nicht bewegten. Schwer bepackt kamen sie im Ligusterweg an, denn einfach das Gepäck verkleinern ging nicht, da ständig irgendwelche Muggel unterwegs waren.

Mrs Figg öffnete die Tür und war noch mehr durcheinander als vorher. „Ständig diese Angriffe", jammerte sie. „Warum ständig, Mrs Figg?", fragte Harry. „Mensch lest ihr den keinen Tagespropheten. In den letzen zwei Wochen gab es drei Angriffe, und wie ich das Ministerium einschätze wurden nur die veröffentlicht, welche nicht verheimlicht werden konnten. Es trifft immer nur die Einsamen und Schwachen, ich traue mich schon gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus!"

Ein lauter Plopp schreckte sie hoch. Mrs Figg starrte entsetzt aus dem Fenster. Harry und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. „Gute Reaktion", lobte sie Professor Moody, der in das Haus appariert war.

„Alastor, ich habe schon alles gepackt. Ihr müsst wissen er nimmt mich mit zu meiner Schwester, sie wurde letzte Woche ein Angriffsopfer. Eines was nicht im Tagesprophet stand."Besorgt füllte Mrs. Figg noch das Katzenfutter nach. „Gehen sie ruhig zu ihrer Schwester wir schauen nach ihren Katzen", versicherte ihr Ginny. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?", fragte Moody die beiden. „Wir schauen nach dem Haus der Dursleys so lange die in Hogwarts sind. Und deshalb können wir auch Katzen füttern kommen", erklärte Harry dem pensionierten Auror. „Seid aber immer vorsichtig, die Gefahr meldet sich nicht an", beschwor er sie in gewohnter Weise und verschwand mittels eines Portschlüssels zusammen mit der alten Mrs. Figg.

Gerade wollten sie gehen, als eine Eule eintraf. Eine Nichte berichtete ihrer Tante von dem Angriff auf ihr Zuhause, den sie zum Glück unverletzt überstand.

Als Harry aufschaute, sah er direkt in ihre braunen Augen von Ginny. „Ja Ginny?"

Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen: „Harry vielleicht sollten wir uns das mit dem magischen Paar nochmals durchlesen. Abwesend stimmte Harry ihr zu, damit war aber gar nicht zufrieden. Etwas irritiert packte er den Brief für Mrs. Figg ein, den er nochmals las, merkte sie, dass er nachdachte. An dem Strahlen seiner Augen merkte sie, dass er es begriffen hatte.

Er kam auf sie zu und küsste sie. "Bist du bereit, dich in die Hände der Erbin von Hufflepuff zu begeben?"„Nur wenn diese dem Erben von Gryffindor vertraut, und seit wann kennst du die Erbin von Hufflepuff, ist sie hübsch?"

„Mein lieber Harry, Helga Hufflepuff hat mich zu ihrer Erbin ernannt, gleich am ersten Tag in meinem Refugium und ich bin mehr als hübsch ich bin Ginny, klar! Bist du bereit, den Schritt zu wagen".

Ginny und Harry erschienen im Laden von Ollivander. George Ollivander konnte das Ritual durch führen, schließlich war er ein Magier, wenn auch ein erlernter. Nach einem längeren Gespräch, indem er die beiden über die Folgen nochmals aufklärte, begleitet er sie in die Katakomben unter dem Haus.

In einer großen Rotunde saßen Magierinnen und Magier. In der Mitte stand ein Gefäß nicht unähnlich eines Taufsteines. Im Innern des Gefäßes schwamm eine grüne Flüssigkeit.

Der Rat der Magier befragte das Paar nochmals ausführlich.

Der Vorsitzende erhob sich und fragte sie: „Ginevra Weasley, magische Erbin von Helga Hufflepuff hast du vollstes Vertrauen in Harry James Potter, Erbe von Godric Gryffindor, so senke deine rechte Hand in die Schale. Du Harry James Potter, vertraust du der Zusage von Ginevra so lege ebenfalls deine linke Hand dazu.

Die grüne Flüssigkeit fühlte sich angenehm warm an und begann nun zu leuchten. Ein helles Licht erleuchtete die Rotunde und die versammelten Magier and ihren Wänden. Georg Ollivander, der den Vorsitz führte, strahlte: „Das Elixier der Wahrheit hat eure Aussagen betätigt, so nun werden wir den Bund der Vereinigung zwischen euch schließen."

Die Magier umkreisten beide, unter lautem Aufsagen uralter Zaubersprüche. Die Farben des Lichtes änderten sich langsam zu Schluss entsieg goldener Nebel dem Becken. Die Magier waren verschwunden. Georg Ollivander drückte beiden ganz fest die Hand und ließ sie allein.

Überwältig fielen sich beide in die Arme, der Pakt war nun geschlossen. Wenn sie alle ihre Fähigkeiten beherrschten, waren sie in der Lage gegen das Böse zu kämpfen.

Beide verschwanden in Godrics-Kammer. Fest umarmt standen sie hier vor dem Gemälde ihrer beiden Ahnen, und sprachen leise miteinander ihren Teil der Beschwörungsformeln. Nach einer anstrengenden halben Stunde war das Werk vollbracht. Beide fühlten sich erleichtert, befreit und vor allem glücklich.

Was in der Muggelwelt und auch bei Zauberern für eine Eheschließung notwendige Vorschriften gab, interessierte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Sie waren ein magisches Paar und eine Hochzeit in weiß wird auch folgen, aber erst wenn die beiden niemanden fragen mussten.

Der Test gelang reibungslos, mitten in einem Gespräch für die Vorbereitung des Festes wurde Harry von der Seite Hagrids von Ginny herbei geordert, bekam einen Kuss und tauchte diesmal auf Hagrids anderer Seite auf.

Albus Dumbledore, der dieses Spielchen von seinem Büro aus beobachtete, wurde durch das Aufflammen des Kamins abgelenkt. „Guten Tag, George haben die beiden bei dir den ‚magischen Bund' geschlossen?", begrüßte der Professor dem im Kamin erschienen Kopf Ollivanders. „Ja, Albus sie haben das magische Ritual vollzogen in der Hoffnung euch besser beistehen zu können."Godric Gryffindors Gemälde mischte sich in das Gespräch ein: „Sie werden aber in Zukunft auch mehr mitreden, bedenk das in deinen Entscheidungen. Außerdem bin ich etwas, betrübt, dass der Junge nichts von Godrics-Hollow oder Ginny nichts von der eigentlichen Größe und Schönheit des verächtlich genannten Fuchsbaus weis?"

„Godric, bedenke die Zeit, es ist noch nicht lange her da sah die Lage ganz anders aus."


	21. 5 Der Aufbruch 2 Das Hexenhaus

5.2. Das Hexenhaus 

Es hatte sich einiges geändert, Hermine war glücklich. Sie konnte über ihre Schule und die Zauberwelt erzählen. Und ihre Eltern waren auch richtig stolz auf sie, da sie jetzt die Schulleistungen ihrer Tochter richtig einschätzen konnten.

Die Tatsache, dass Maison Granger am Netzwerk angeschlossen war, eingeschränkt aber immerhin, hatte ihre Isolation von der Zauberwelt beendet.

Nur musste sie aufpassen, dass trotz aller Freude darüber das Gebot der Geheimhaltung der Zauberwelt nicht gebrochen wurde. Ihr Vater hatte eine tolle Idee, die er auch sofort umsetzte. Im Garten hatte er den Anbau an seiner Garage leer geräumt. Hier verborgen von Büschen und Hecken konnte Hermine ihr Hexenhaus einrichten.

„Und sie sind sich wirklich sicher, dass sie einen offenen Kamin im Gartenhaus wieder repariert haben wollen", fragte der Ofenbauer verwundert. „Viele Leute haben einen offenen Kamin im Gartenhaus, ist das so unverständlich?", rechtfertigte sich ihr Vater. Ihr Vater fuhr zur Hochform auf, lässig lies er die Seiten des Telefonbuches durch seine Finger gleiten: „Nun, die meisten Ofenbauer warten auf Aufträge, sie nicht?". „In Ordnung, sie müssen ja wissen was sie wollen", meinte der Handwerker und machte sich an die Arbeit. Zwei Stunden später war er fertig.

Als sie Ginny von ihrem neuen Studienraum, bei ihrem täglichen Kamingespräch, erzählte war diese sprachlos. „Hermine ich fasse das als Einladung auf, darf ich Harry auch mit bringen oder ist das nur ein Hexenhaus", fragte sie Hermine. Als Hermine antworten wollte, war das Feuer schon nicht mehr grün und Ginny und Harry standen im Wohnzimmer der Familie Granger. Hermine begrüßte beide begeistert. Endlich konnte sie Besuch empfangen. Nach Ginny umarmte sie auch Harry. Und sie bekam tatsächlich einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange. Sie sah in überrascht an, nun Ginny tat ihm auf jeden Fall gut.

„Na ihr beiden warum strahlt ihr so?" Sie bemerkte den verliebten Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden. „Ihr habt doch nicht etwa?", fragte sie nach. Ihr war Ginnys Begeisterung über das Buch von Ollivander noch gut in Erinnerung.

Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden, während Ginny verlegen Auskunft gab: „Eigentlich wollten wir es noch niemand sagen, aber wenn du es schon erraten hast." Sie erzählte ihr die ganzen Gründe und Hermine freute sich richtig mit ihnen. „Wenn ihr mal was angefangen habt, dann treibt ihr das aber ordentlich voran", bemerkte sie am Schluss schmunzelnd.

„Nun rate mal von wem wir das haben?", meinte Harry.

Über die vielen Überfälle wusste sie schon Bescheid, den der Tagesprophet wurde ihr in den Ferien nach Hause geliefert. Harry begann das Hexenhaus zu begutachten. „He, Hermine das ist aber toll, du kannst vom Haus direkt über die Garage in dein Hexenhaus. Somit steht das Hexenhaus unter dem gleichen Schutzzauber wie das Wohnhaus."

„Herm, hast du schon eine Vorstellung wie du diesen Raum einrichten willst.", fragte Ginny. „Eigentlich schon, aber ich will Papas Geldbeutel nicht überstrapazieren. Bin doch eigentlich nur 3 Monate hier." Hermine ging zum Kamin und wollte das Pergament nehmen, das dort lag. „Accio Pergament!" Harry war schneller: „Schau dir das an, außer den Eselsohren in den Büchern hat, unsere Hermine alles vorgeplant." Zu dritt betrachteten sie die Zeichnung die Hermine ihnen erklärte. „Sind deine Eltern eigentlich da?", erkundigte sich Ginny vorsichtig. „Nö, die sind in der Praxis", antworte sie.

Irgend eine Vorahnung beschlich sie, so gut kannte sie Ginny, sie plante etwas und es machten überhaupt keinen Sinn sie danach zu fragen. Ihr fiel auch auf, dass Harry seine Freundin interessiert beobachtete.

„Hermine, hast du vielleicht etwas zum Trinken für uns?", fragte Ginny. Was war sie nur für eine Gastgeberin. „Kommt doch mit in die Küche", forderte Hermine beide auf. „Nö, Herm ich bleibe lieber hier und versuche mir vorzustellen wie das bald hier aussehen soll.", antwortete Ginny ausweichend. „Aber vielleicht gibt es auch was zum Essen, so Muggelkekse?". Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie tippte Harry auf die Schulter und er folgte ihr.

In der Küche richtete Hermine ein Tablett und beide machten Blödsinn wie auf Hogwarts auch. „Schau Hermine, die einfachen Zauber erleichtern einem das Leben", meinte Harry im belehrenden Ton. Und schon schwebte die Teekanne aus dem Regal und landete auf dem Tisch." Die Landung war so unsanft, dass Hermine aus den Scherben mit „Reparo" wieder die Teekanne erstehen lies. „Na, ja fast", meinte Harry kleinlauter.

„Harry, habt ihr euch das vorher auch richtig überlegt, das mit dem magischen Paar?", fragte sie Harry überraschend. „Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich denke wie ergänzen uns nahe zu perfekt, und es wird den Kampf gegen das Böse enorm vereinfachen," antwortete er ihr. „Hast du eigentlich schon was von Ron gehört", fragte er sie um einer weiteren Befragung zu entgehen. „Versuch es gar nicht mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, du weist das klappt... "

„Hermine", unterbrach Ginnys Ruf aus dem Hexenhaus ihre Ausführung. „Willst du die Vorhänge rot oder grün?"

„Welche Vorhänge, denn?", fragte sie zurück und schnappte sich das Paket Kekse und verschwand in Richtung Garage. „Ginny... das ist ja nicht möglich - eigentlich lieber grün", rief Hermine. Hermine starrte das Zimmer an.

„Albus, wird den neuen Kamin noch im Flohnetzwerk anmelden, hat er mir gerade versprochen.", bemerkte Ginny erschöpft aber glücklich, dass es mit der Gestaltung so gut geklappt hatte.

„Ihr seit schon unmöglich, Ginny wie kannst du wegen meinem Zimmer Professor Dumbledore hierher bitten?". Harry sah Hermine und Ginny fragend an. Harry blieb eben Harry, ein Auge für Kleinigkeiten war nicht unbedingt eine Gabe die er hatte, sonst hätte er das Papier von dem Zitronenbrausebonbon auf dem Boden bemerkt, das jetzt wie von Geisterhand aufgehoben wurde.

„Professor Dumbledore, Danke!", rief Hermine in den leeren Raum, wo sie ihren Professor vermutete. „Ich hoffe ich habe Ginny richtig beraten, den geschaffen hat sie das Ganze", gab der nun wieder sichtbare Schulleiter von Hogwarts zur Antwort. „Danke für die Kekse", er nahm ihr die Packung aus der Hand und verschwand.

Der Raum war so wie sie ihn aufgezeichnet hatte. Das Holz etwas zu dunkel aber damit konnte sie leben.

„Zufrieden", fragte Ginny. Hermine war glücklich. Harry stand neben Ginny und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine beobachtete diese vertraute Geste etwas neidisch, aber plötzlich viel ihr etwas anderes auf, die Erschöpfung war von Ginny gewichen. Gerade saß sie fix und fertig im Schaukelstuhl, der sicherlich ein Werk Dumbledors war, denn er glich dem in Ginnys Refugium sehr, und nun war sie wieder fit.

„Energieübertragung ist ein Geheimnis der Magie", kommentierte Harry das Geschehene.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nun, lebe dich mal schön ein", meinte Harry und beide verschwanden wie sie gekommen waren.

Hermine sammelte ihre Zaubersachen ein und brachte sie in ihr Hexenhaus. Plötzlich flammte das Kaminfeuer auf, und die Stimme Professor Dumbledore erklang: „Hermine, es war der ausdrückliche Wunsch deiner Freundin Ginny das Zimmer zu gestalten, ich hoffe es gefällt dir – der Kamin funktioniert – wollte ich nur ausprobieren" und mit einem Plopp verschwand sein Kopf aus dem Feuer.

Das was hier geschehen war musste sie jemanden berichten. Sie war Flohpulver in das Kaminfeuer und rief nach ihrer Großtante. Aber Tante Brenda war wohl nicht zu Hause. In diesem Moment hörte sie den Wagen ihrer Eltern über den Kies vor der Garage fahren.

Es klopfte an der Tür und auf das ‚Herein' von Hermine betraten ihre Eltern den eingerichteten Raum. Ihr Vater war total fassungslos, und ihre Mutter setzte sich gleich auf den Schaukelstuhl. „Hermine, bei Merlin, wie hast du das hinbekommen", fragte sie ihre Tochter. „Das sieht ja aus wie auf der Zeichnung." Hermine grinste: „Ginny Weasley, ihr kennt sie doch, und Harry waren hier. Während ich mit Harry in der Küche war, hat sie das zusammen mit Professor Dumbledore geschaffen. Extra für mich." Ihr Vater lief im Zimmer herum: „Diese Ginny muss ja dann eine mächtige Zauberin sein.", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Sie sind beide Magier.", erklärte Hermine.

Tante Brenda erschien mit einem Plopp im Zimmer. „Hermine, hast du mich gerufen? Ich war im Laden und habe deine Stimme gehört. Aber ich konnte nicht so schnell weg.".

Erstaunt sah sie sich im Hexenhaus um. „Donnerwetter, Albert da hast du dich aber angestrengt!"

„Danke, Brenda aber das war das Werk von Magiern", meinte er mit rollenden Augen. „Magier, sagtest du Magier? Magier... ", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Brenda Benon sah sich auf einmal sehr unruhig im Raum um. Besorgt sah Victoria Granger nach ihrer Tante. „Es geht schon", sagte diese und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl.

Hermine war über die Reaktion ihrer Tante überrascht, fragend sah sie diese an. Aber die Tante schwieg, obwohl es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Oh Hermine was hast du da für eine schöne Uhr?", fragte Victoria ihre Tochter, als sie die Freundschaftsuhr in die Hand nahm. „Das habe ich von Harry und Ginny, mit dieser Uhr symbolisiert unseren magischen Kreis.", erklärte Hermine stolz.

Brenda reagierte sofort: „Victoria wo bist du zur Schule gegangen, und willst du sie mal deiner Tochter zeigen", fragte sie lauernd. „Nach Beauxbaton, nur durch diesen Vergesslichkeitszauber komme ich nicht mehr zurück in die Zauberwelt". „Willst du denn zurück kommen?" „Ja, ich will wieder eine Hexe sein". Brenda nahm Ihrer Mutter die Uhr aus der Hand.

„Ihr werdet es mir hoffentlich erklären können was das ganze soll. Warum soll Mama Beauxbaton kennen?" fragte Hermine genervt. „Du hast es selbst gehört, ich darf dir nicht mehr sagen", antwortete ihre Tante verlegen.

„Der ganzen Streit, die ganzen Tränen der letzten Jahre war für die Katz, ich bin umsonst als Schlammblut beschimpft worden. Halb/Halb Hexe ist ja schon beinahe normal", gab Hermine ihrem Unmut Luft.

„Hermine was ist ein Schlammblut", diese Frage bestätigte die Vermutung von Großtante und Großnichte dass Victoria Granger wieder in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt ist.. „Was ist zu tun?" fragte Tante Brenda halblaut.

Wenn ihre Mutter, unter einem Bann stand, der durch die magische Uhr unterbrochen wurde, was passiert, wenn sie stärken magischen Kräften ausgesetzt würde. Ihre Eltern würden den Zauber erhalten, der ihnen die für Muggel unsichtbaren Gebäude sichtbar machte, wenn sie, an den ganzen Plan Albert und Victoria Hogwarts zu zeigen, festhielten.

Hermine musste noch einen Versuch wagen, um an die Wahrheit zu kommen. Sie schaute ihre Tante konzentriert an und nahm über die Gedanken Kontakt mit ihr auf. „Das Amulett der Tante leuchtete auf und sie hörte Hermine: „Wir werden jetzt Mumm das Amulett umhängen und ich werde versuchen mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Wenn diese Magie nicht aus reicht, werden ich Ginny und Harry um einen Besuch bitte. Und dann werden Dad und ich eine Erklärung von euch beiden Hexen erhalten, klar"

Hermines Hände zitterten sehr als ihrer Mutter, die Kette um den Hals hing. Victoria Granger wurde ganz unruhig. Hermine konzentrierte sich , das leichte Zittern der Mutter, welches beim Umhängen der Kette angefangen hatte, verstärkte sich jetzt zu einem Schütteln. Um ihre Mutter bildete sich eine leuchtende Aura.

Das Leuchten verschwand leicht und auch das Zittern. Erleichtert schaute Victoria sich um. Sie lief im Zimmer umher und berührte viele Gegenstände: „Endlich ist der unbewusste Druck weg den ich spürte, wenn ich mit der Zauberwelt in Verbindung kam. Ich kann jetzt ohne Beklemmung deine Schulbücher in die Hand nehmen.", sagte sie zur völlig überraschten Hermine die neben den ebenso sprachlosen Vater stand. Victoria sah sich suchend um. Brenda kam aus der Garage zurück und überreichte ihrer Nichte den Zauberstab, den sie verwahrt hatte. Victorias Gesicht strahlte als sie ihre Tochter umarmte.

Voller Glück lief Victoria Granger durch das Hexenhaus, lies Bücher schweben, zündete Kerzen an und löschte sie wieder. Eine Glanzleistung war es als sie einen Stein, der vor dem Fenster lag, in einen Vogel verwandelte, der sich tatsächlich in die Luft erhob.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt, wie musste sie sich jetzt verhalten. Jemand musste kommen, der Sache gewachsen war, klar ihr Schulleiter. Sie brauchte jetzt Kontakt mit jemand aus dem Freundeskreis, also sie versuchte es mit Harry, aber der war so eindeutig beschäftigt, das nur ein Hilferuf ihn hätte erreicht. Ginny fiel folglich auch aus. Tonks war bei der Arbeit und Lupin weiterhin so angeschlagen, dass er seinen Schlaf brauchte. Professor Dumbledore, warum nicht. „Professor, entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie rufe. Meine Mutter hat mit unserer Hilfe einen Vergessenheitszauber gebrochen, nun zaubert sie wie wild. Was soll ich tun, wie geht man mit so etwas um. Kannst du mir helfen Albus?"

Hoppla jetzt hatte sie ihn auch noch geduzt, wie peinlich, seit sie den freundschaftlichen Umgang von Ginny und Harry mit Professor Dumbledore gesehen hatte, nannte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken auch nur noch Albus.

„Hallo Hermine, sehe ich so schrecklich aus, dass du mich so entsetzt anschaust", begrüßte Dumbledore sie. „Nein, Herr Professor Dumbledore, bitte entschuldigen sie meine respektlos Anrede von gerade." „Nein, das mache ich nicht, Hermine, ich bin froh, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, selbst verständlich nennst du mich von nun ab auch Albus, man kann nicht magischen Kreisen angehören und dann noch sich mit Titeln bewerfen. Innerhalb der Schule müssen wir dieses Spiel aber noch aufrechterhalten."

Er wandte sich Brenda zu um sie zu begrüßen und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Mrs Granger zu: „Herzlich Willkommen zurück in der Zauberwelt Mrs. Victoria Granger, eine gewissen Victoria Miclot war seinerzeit Schulbeste auf Beauxbaton, wenn ich mich erinnern kann, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm." Mrs. Granger nahm die angebotene Hand an und bat Professor Dumbledore den Schaukelstuhl an.

„Professor Dumbledore ist es möglich, dass Ginny mir noch ein Amulett für meinen Vater schickt?" „Hermine, warum gibst du ihm nicht das was du um den Hals hast?" Tatsächlich es war wieder ein Amulett erschien. „Für jedes Amulett welches du berechtigt weitergibst bekommst du ein neues. Diese Amulette sind zuerst mit dem Geber verbunden und dann mit dem Rest des Freundeskreises der Uhr", erklärte er ihr.

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder Hermines Mutter zu: „Mrs. Granger, ihre Freundin Mrs. Dursley bat uns um Auffrischungsstunden. Professor McGonagall und ich sind gerne bereit ihnen diese in Hogwarts zu geben."

Hermine grinste, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Mutter neben der Tante von Harry in der Schulbank saßen und die Zaubersprüche von McGonagall wiederholten

„Oh, Professor Dumbledore, das ist aber ein tolles Angebot, gerne komme ich mit Petunia darauf zurück, leichte Zauber werde ich aber erst hier ausprobieren, Hermine, mein Schatz du hilfst mir doch sicherlich?" Hermine nickte überrascht, das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Gut, dann werde ich mit meinen Lehrkräften sprechen um einen Termin festzulegen", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Professor Dumbledore und mit einem Plopp war die Familie Granger unter sich.

Albert Granger, schüttelte nur überrascht den Kopf als er die drei Hexen in der Familie ansah.

Hermine beobachtete ihn wie er heimlich ihre Freundschaftsuhr berührte. Es tat sich aber nicht. Er war sehr gerührt über das Amulett und über dessen Bedeuten so sehr beeindruckt, dass er in der ersten Stunde Hermine mindestens dreimal rief.

Warum sich ihre Mutter aus der Zauberwelt zurück zog, war ähnlich wie bei Tante Brenda. Victoria hatte sich für den Vergesslichkeitsbann entschieden, da sie sich es nicht vorstellen konnte jemals in die Zauberwelt zurück zukehren. Nach dem schrecklichen Massaker der Todesser, wo Edward der Mann von Brenda neben vielen anderen auch die Eltern von Petunia und Lily Evans sowie von Françoise starben zog sie sich aus der Zauberwelt zusammen mit ihrer Tante zurück.

Lily und James entschieden sich für den Kampf während Brenda, Petunia und Victoria zwar auf der Insel blieben, aber sicher der Zauberwelt abwandten. Der Hass von Petunia auf Lily wuchs durch diese Entscheidung noch mehr.

Zu tiefst erschüttert über die Gründe seiner Frau für ihre Abwendung von der Zauberwelt konnte sich Hermines Vater kaum beruhigen

Während dem Abendessen, bei dem dies alles besprochen wurde fragte Hermine ihre Mutter: „Und wie hast du es geschafft Zahnärztin zu werden?"

Ihre Mutter dachte kurz nach: „ Der damalige Schulleiter von Bouxpatons und der französische Zaubereiminister gaben mir eine neue Identität, mit allem was dazu gehörte: Zeugnisse, Lebenslauf und Empfehlungen. Da ich gerne und gut lernte habe ich gleich Anschluss an den Wissenstand der britischen Studenten gefunden. Ein besonders aufmerksamer und lieber Student, war dein Papa." Albert schmunzelte: „Soll das bedeuten, dass ich das nicht mehr bin?". „Aber nein, es war heute schon sehr viel was du verkraften musst. Aber deine drei Hexen unterstützen dich bei allem.", antwortete Victoria ihrem Mann.

„Sogar bei deinen Aufgaben im Haushalt", meinte Hermine und sprach den kleinen Haushaltszauber welcher das Abräumen, Abspülen und Aufräumen des Geschirrs überflüssig machte.


	22. 5 Der Aufbruch 3 Bonjour, Remus

5.4. Bonjour, Remus! 

Françoise Benon stürmte durch die Räume des großen Anwesens, alles sollte einwandfrei sein. Spätestens Morgen würden die Gäste hier eintreffen. Jahre lang hatten sie, außer Tante Brenda, schon keinen Besuch mehr aus England. Tante Brenda, deren erster Ehemann Edward der Bruder ihres Vaters war, würde kommen, und brachte noch eine ganze Menge an Feriengäste mit. Ihre Nichte Victoria Granger, mit ihrem Mann Albert und deren Tochter Hermine waren schon länger angekündigt aber es sollte noch ein Ron Weasley mitkommen. Erst hier wollte Tante Brenda ihre britische Familie darüber informieren, dass sie wie Hermine eine Hexe war. Aber es kam turbulenter als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Die letzte Information kam heute Morgen von Brenda, Victoria und Petunia hatten auch ihr Versteckspiel aufgegeben und waren in die Zaubererwelt zurück gekehrt. Endlich konnte sie mit ihren alten Schulfreundinnen wieder zusammen sein. Sie war ein paar Jahre jünger als die Beiden aber sie hatten sich gleich blendend verstanden.

Nach dem schrecklichen Massaker der Todesser, wo neben ihren Eltern auch Edward der Mann von Brenda neben vielen anderen auch die Eltern von Petunia und Lily Evans starben zog sich die Familie Benon ganz in die Normandie zurück. Lily und James entschieden sich für den Kampf während Brenda, Petunia und Victoria zwar auf der Insel blieben, aber sicher der Zauberwelt abwandten. Der Hass von Petunia auf Lily wuchs durch diese Entscheidung noch mehr.

Marcel, der Sohn ihres Bruders Didier kam herein. Er wirkte älter als er war. Seine braunen, leicht gelockten Haare die etwas dunklere Haut, brachten ihm so manche Bewunderin in seiner Schule ein. Zu Hause beschäftigte er sich gern mit Lesen. Hier in der großen Bibliothek war er sehr gerne und wurde deswegen sehr von seiner Zwillingsschwester Nathalie geärgert. Nathalie war beinahe genauso groß, hatte langes braunes Haar mit vielen großen Locken, und vor allem sie hatte Leben in sich. Nichts, was sie nicht unternahm man konnte meinen die Wesen wären bei der Geburt der Beiden vertauscht worden. Sie ergänzten sich prächtig und es war selbstverständlich, dass sie mit zum geplanten Schüleraustausch nach Hogwarts gingen.

„Siehst du auch diesen Harry Potter, wenn du in England bist?" fragte Marcel interessiert. Ja die Geschichte von dem Potterjungen hatte schon vor Jahren auch in Frankreich für Aufsehen gesorgt. „Ja, und du wirst ihn auch kennen lernen, wenn du dieses Jahr mit Nathalie zum Austausch nach Hogwarts gehst." Nathalie kam herein geweht und setzte sich in den Sessel am Schreibtisch: „Nun erzähle uns mal warum du so aufgeregt bist Tante Françoise, es kann doch nicht nur an Tante Brenda und an der Familie Granger liegen?"

„Oh, doch ihr werdet staunen, was da am Hogwartstag alles bekannt wird. Ihr werdet auch davon erfahren", antwortete ihre Tante.

Da kam ihr eine Idee, während sie das Bild von Remus betrachtete. Es zeigte Lily und James, eng umschlungen, und sie wurde von Remus auf den Armen getragen. „Tante", kam die Stimme der Zwillinge, im Gleichklang, an ihr Ohr, schnell legte sie das Bild weg, aber zu spät. Marcel reichte es an Nathalie weiter. „Wow, toll', so groß ist Hogwarts", sagte sie verschmitzt. „Und Tantchen hatte Begleitschutz, bekommt jeder auf Hogwarts Begleitschutz und kann man den sich aussuchen?".

„Nein, den musst du dir schon selber suchen", antwortete Françoise ihrer Nichte. „Und wann hast du deinen verloren?", fragte Marcel bohrend. „Vor langer, viel zu langer Zeit, aber ich glaube ich habe ihn wieder gefunden", strahlte die Tante. „Er kommt vielleicht nach Hogwarts, Brenda tat so geheimnisvoll als sie mir sagte, dass sie mir wieder jemanden vorstellen wollte den ich einst sehr gut gekannt hätte, und sie hatte das Bild dazu gelegt." „Vielleicht ist eine schwache Kraft, liebe Tante. Du weist was uns beiden alles möglich ist. Wenn du uns nicht umgehend den Namen dieses Typen nennen wirst, werden wir anfangen nach ihm zu forschen", drohte Nathalie der Tante an während sie das Bild umdrehte. Da stand der Name, ordentlich wie die Tante Brenda war. Marcel meinte: „Wir sind in der Bibliothek und schlagen im neuesten Band von ‚Die Geschichte von Hogwarts' nach, vielleicht steht dort etwas von dem Schüleraustausch von vor 20 Jahren, drin

Françoise suchte in dem großen Anwesen nach ihrem Bruder Didier. Sie teilte ihm mit, dass Lupin lebte und die Zwillinge ihm auf der Spur waren. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrer Angst Lupin gegenüber zu treten, nachdem sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte.

„Liebe Schwester, du packst jetzt fertig und nimmst Kontakt zu Brenda auf. Zu deiner Sicherheit nimmst du die beiden Plagegeister mit. Ihr kommt danach, ja mit Gästen zurück, es kann nicht schaden, wenn meine Kinder das alt ehrwürdige Hogwarts kennen lernen, da aus einem offiziellen Schüleraustausch unter den Umständen wohl nichts wird. Wir können die Kinder nicht ein Jahr auf die britische Insel senden, wenn sich dort ein Krieg in der magischen Welt ankündigt. Und in der Angelegenheit mit dem Werwolf, das ist sicherlich eine deiner letzten Chancen. Au revoir ma petite soeur amoureuse." Françoise schüttelte energisch den Kopf : "Erstens: Danke für das Verständnis für deine 'kleine' verliebte Schwester. Und zweitens solltest du dir merken: Ich liebe nicht das Monster in ihm, sondern den Menschen. Und Remus ist mehr als nur ein vierbeiniges heulendes "Kuscheltier" bei Vollmond, sondern eine Seele von Mensch."

Sie fand die beiden in der Bibliothek, sie hatten schon herausgefunden wer Remus Lupin war, es gab tatsächlich einen Eintrag in der Geschichte Hogwarts – Remus Lupin war der erste Werwolf, der jemals an der Schule unterrichtet hatte. Nun waren auf der Suche nach dem Namen Granger. „He ihr beiden Plagegeister, die Dämonen kann der Mensch abschütteln aber euch nicht, packt die Sachen wir brechen auf". Fassungslos sahen die Zwillinge ihre Tante an, einen solchen Ton kannten sie von ihr nicht, aber sie sollten sich noch wundern, Lupin sehen und weg sein wäre eins, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

Nathalie, die als weiblicher Nachfahre von Didier und Monique Benon, die magische Erbin von ihrer Ur.... Großmutter Claudette de Beauxbaton, der Gründerin der gleichnamigen Schule war, entschloss sich die Reise nach Maison Granger per Magie zu veranlassen.

In Frankreich nahm man, wegen der nicht vorhandenen Bedrohung durch Voldemort, solche Erbschaften nicht so wichtig. Marcel hatte mit dem Apparien noch seine leichten Schwierigkeiten und bei der Tante hatte sie es noch nie beobachtet; und in ihrem Zustand. Nathalie hatte den Eindruck Françoise war verliebt wie ein Teenager. Auf ihre Aufforderung hin hatten die drei einen Kreis um ihr Gepäck gebildet und waren, mit den Ortsangaben von Tante Brenda versorgt, schon in Richtung Maison Granger unterwegs. Zum Schluss war Françoise noch die Flasche mit dem Trank eingefallen, den sie gestern Abend noch gebraut hatte.

Arthur und Ron Weasley waren nun doch, sehr zum Leidwesen von Mr. Weasley, über das Flohnetzwerk angereist, weil Hermine nicht in Grimmauldplatz war, sondern gleich bei ihren Eltern blieb. Ron war sehr überrascht, dass er von Hermine so herzlich umarmt wurde, sogar einen Kuss hatte er auf die Wange erhalten. Nachdem, Hermine die Beziehungsfrage für sich geklärt hatte war sie viel freier im Umgang mit ihm.

Während Hermine Ron ihr neues Hexenhaus zeigte hatte Mr. Weasley gleich Mr. Granger ganz in Beschlag genommen. Gemeinsam besichtigten sie das Haus und Hermines Vater tat es richtig gut, dass es einen Zauber gab der von seiner normalen Welt genauso fasziniert war, wie er von der Zauberwelt. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, wie er sich für all die Kleinigkeiten begeistern konnte. Als Mrs. Granger ihm noch anbot mit der Straßenbahn in die Stadt zu fahren, da sie noch ein Geschenk für Petunia brauchte, war er ganz begeistert. Brenda, Hermine und Ron beobachten das abziehende Trio schmunzelnd. Ron bedauerte die Eltern von Hermine, schließlich wusste er wie anstrengend sein Vater sein konnte.

„Oh Merlin, Hermine, bitte rufe sofort Lupin hier her", sagte Brenda plötzlich zu Hermine. „ Ich glaube hier habe ich das andere Puzzleteil für die Geschichte „Remus Lupin, der Werwolf" wie du das so schön bei deiner Selbsteinladung zum Abendessen gesagt hast." „Brenda, du hast doch nicht Françoise gefunden", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Ron schaute verwundert zwischen Brenda und Hermine hin und her. "Habe ich da etwas von einer Frau und unserem lieben Remus Lupin gehört?" Hermine nickte grinsend: "Hast du, lieber Ron, ich war auch überrascht. Und Tante Brenda wo hast du sie aufgetrieben?"

„Ich habe sie gar nicht suchen müssen, über dich habe ich Remus wieder bekommen, erzählt ihm alles nur nicht die Wahrheit, die soll er selber erleben. Ich setzte mich in das Hexenhaus und beobachte die Vollendung des Puzzles."

Brenda war sich sicher, dass Françoise auf ihren Lupin gewartet hatte, und Lupin war ja auch noch alleine, wie Hermine berichtet hatte.

Remus Lupin, war über Hermine sehr überrascht. Erst wurde er per Telepathie zu ihr nach Hause bestellt, sie hatte nicht gebeten sie hatte es einfach gefordert, und jetzt wurde ihm ein Tee angeboten. Nachdem er Ron begrüßt hatte wandte er sich an seine ehemalige Schülerin: „Hermine du hast eine unübliche Art die Teegäste einzuladen, was ist der wahre Grund?" „Der wahre Grund wird dich umhauen, es ist aber nicht meine zaubernde Mutter, sondern... halt ich will es dir doch nicht verraten. Was ist mit deiner bezaubernden Mutter, Hermine" „Remus nicht bezaubernd, sondern zaubernd, ich will dir die Sache erzählen, denn später hast du keine Zeit mehr dafür." Also begann Hermine die ganze Geschichte dem beeindruckten Remus zu erzählen.

Brenda, hörte von Nathalie, vom Aufbruch in Cherbourg und konnte die Spannung nicht mehr ertragen, schnappte sich das Teetablett und ging auf Remus Lupin zu. Hermine stellte sie als Samanta Miller, ihre Großtante vor. Er betrachtete sie genau und als sie ihn begrüßte erkannte er die Stimme. „Sie sind nicht oder nicht nur Samanta Miller, sie sind auch und ganz bestimmt Brenda Benon", rief er überrascht. Ganz aufgeregt sah er sie fragend an: „Mrs. Benon wissen sie wo Françoise ist?"

„Bonjour mon cher Remus" - „ Françoise" Ein Strahlen ging über Lupins Gesicht und beide rannten aufeinander zu, quer über das Gepäck.

Ein Junge schimpfte laut und machte Hermine, die den beiden fasziniert nach schaute auf die weiteren Gäste aufmerksam. Tante Brenda hatte beide schon freudig begrüßt, in dem letzten Jahr war sie öfters in Frankreich gewesen.

Der Junge saß auf dem Grass und sammelte seine Bücher ein, Hermine war sofort dabei ihm zu helfen. Ron der seinen Blick nur mühsam von dem Mädchen nehmen konnte, lachte als er Hermine und den Jungen sah. Statt die Bücher in den Koffer zu packen, saßen nun beide mit Büchern in den Händen, im Gras. „Schau ich glaube da haben sich zwei Seelenverwandte getroffen". »Pardon, je ne te comprends pas, peux parler tu français? »

Françoise, die sich nach der ersten Begrüßungsfreude wieder an ihre Begleitung erinnert hatte, rief mit dem Zauberstab auf Nathalie zeigend: „**mutare lingua hospitus regio**". Mit diesem Zauber konnte Nathalie nun die englische Sprache verwenden. Und Ron wiederholte seinen Kommentar. Nathalie schubste ihn an und grinste: „Frag ihn ja nichts kompliziertes, sonst verschwindet Marcel, mein Bruder, mit der Bemerkung – bin in der Bibliothek -. Dort fühlt er sich zu Hause, ich bin außerdem Nathalie Benon und komme mit zum Besuchstag nach Hogwarts.

Eigentlich sollten wir auf Tante Françoise aufpassen, aber das hat sich ja erübrigt. Gibt es in Hogwarts ein Quidditchfeld? Ich spiele so gerne und du?" „Beides mal ja, und das zehnmal lieber als Lösungen in Buchdeckeln zu finden. Ron stellte sich Nathalie vor. Er war so aufgeregt, dass er ihre Hand etwas zu lang hielt und auch seine Ohren färbten sich rot.

„He, Ron seit wann kannst du dich mit einer Französin unterhalten?" rief Hermine. Ron grinste über das ganze Gesicht: „Man muss sich nur zu helfen wissen," er hob etwas unsicher den Zauberstab und schaute sich um. Eine schmale zarte Hand legte sich auf seine, er drehte den Kopf und sah Nathalie in die dunklen Augen. Diese nickte leicht und blickte auf Marcel. Die totale Sicherheit überkam Ron und er rief mit lauter fester Stimme, den Zauberstab auf Marcel richtend: „**mutare lingua hospitus regio**." Marcel, schaute von seinem Buch auf und fragte als, wenn die Kommunikation zwischen Hermine und ihm immer bestens geklappt hätte: „Gibt es auf Hogwarts eigentlich eine große Bibliothek?" „Wenn du etwas Tolles suchst werde ich dir helfen, aber zuerst möchte ich Mumm und Dad Hogwarts zeigen, denn du musst wissen..." Hermine erzählte ausführlich über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Zeit und hatte in Marcel einen tollen Zuhörer gefunden.

Als das Trio von seinem Ausflug in die Stadt zurück kamen, bot sich ihnen ein unerwartetes Bild. Unter dem großen Baum im Garten saß Hermine mit einem fremden hübschen Jungen, den sie mit ihren Erzählungen sichtbar in ihren Bann zog. Auf der Bank vor dem Haus saß Remus Lupin, den sie schon kennen gelernt hatten, neben einer aufgeregten Frau, die Victoria sofort als Françoise Benon wieder erkannte, tief in einem Gespräch vertieft.

Tante Brenda kam händeringend auf sie zu. „Victoria ich weiß nicht was ich angerichtet habe. Eigentlich wollte ich nur Remus Lupin mit Françoise überraschen, aber sie hat die Kinder ihres Bruders mitgebracht. Marcel und Nathalie Benon, sie konnten es nicht erwarten euch kennen zu lernen und natürlich wollten sie auch einmal Hogwarts und die englische Zauberwelt kennen lernen."

Ron fanden sie mit Nathalie zusammen vor dem Fernseher, irgendwie hatten es beide geschafft, dieses für sie unbekannte Gerät einzuschalten. „Dad schau mal bei den Muggel gibt es doch bewegte Bilder". Mr.Granger wollte sich gerade die Zeit nehmen den Besuchern das Fernsehen zu erklären, als Tante Brenda sie zum Mittagsessen rief. Nachdem es so verlockend duftete konnten sich Hermine und Marcel sogar von ihren Büchern trennen. Fein säuberlich geordnet, wurden diese wieder im Koffern verstaut. Mit einem Zauberspruch hatte Hermine ihn verkleinert und in ihren Umhang gesteckt. "Pass auf, Hermine nicht so schütteln, es sind so viele Lesezeichen darin.", neckte sie Nathalie, die beobachtet hatte wie Marcel voller Überraschung zu sah was mit seinen Büchern geschah.

Während dem tollen Mittagsessen, fiel Françoise erst die Gruppenbildung auf und sie machte Remus darauf aufmerksam. Der grinste über das ganze Gesicht und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das bedeutete mehr Zeit für uns, ich muss jede Minute genießen", das Gesicht von Françoise färbte sich, und sie versteckte sich hinter Lupin.

Marcel hatte beide beobachtet und grinste Françoise an: „Remus Lupin, wenn du versprichst unsere liebe Tante gesund nach Hogwarts mitzubringen, dann habt ihr beide für den Rest des Tages frei." „Tante Brenda, meinst du das ist möglich?" fragte Françoise ihre Tante.

Ein Ploppen ließ sie ihre Unterhaltung unterbrechen. „Hallo zusammen, ja habt ihr hier schon eine Vorfeier", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore an Victoria. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit ihnen und ihrer Familie noch über den weiteren Weg zurück in die Zauberwelt... Nein", Albus Dumbledore unterbrach sich selbst als er Françoise und Lupin entdeckte. „Oh ihr beiden habt euch wieder gefunden, ihr stellt euch nicht vor wie glücklich ich bin", er strahlte beide an.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, dass Mademoiselle Benon schon einen Tag früher hier angekommen ist, ah Marcel und Nathalie haben sie gleich begleitet"

Nathalie zog ein Kuvert mit dem Siegel ihres Vaters aus ihrem Umhang und übergab es dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts.. Dumbledore las die Mitteilung und sprach kurz mit den Erwachsenen und teilte dann der wartenden Gesellschaft seine Gedankenspiele mit: "Maison Granger hat nicht den Platz alle unterzubringen, und im Grimmauldplatz stören wir heute nur, der Fuchsbau würde dann, aus den Nähten platzen, es wird das Beste sein ich lade euch alle gleich nach Hogwarts ein". Während Brenda, Victoria und Hermine die Ordnung im Haus wieder herstellte, suchte der Rest sein Gepäck zusammen.

Arthur Weasley verschwand kopfschüttelnd in Richtung Fuchsbau, ja Dumbledore hatte es vorausgesehen, die Welt änderte sich und das schneller als der einzelne sich vorstellte.

„Du, Dad hast du vielleicht ein altes Seil irgendwo", fragte Hermine ihren Vater. „Du kannst doch Marcel nicht gleich so fest an dich binden", frotzelte Ron.  
„Blödmann, wir brauchen einen großen Portschlüssel um die Reise einigermaßen gut zu überstehen", behauptete Hermine.

Als alle im Garten eingetroffen waren, wollte Albus Dumbledore das Seil nehmen, aber Nathalie nahm in bei der Hand und sie bildeten einen Kreis um das Gepäck. „Professor Dumbledore übernehmen sie die Peilung, dann reisen wir heute mit dem magischen Kreis, von Portschlüssel bekomme ich immer ein wenig Bauchschmerzen. Dumbledore gab Nathalie die Koordinaten und entschuldigte sich mit dem Hinweis auf eine wichtige Einladung von Pierre Benon, die Nathalie ihm mit dem Kuvert überreicht hatte.

Die Jugendlichen traten die Reise nach Hogwarts an.


	23. 6 Hogwartstag 1 Ein Bann wird gebrochen

9

6. Hogwartstag 6.1. Ein Bann um die Erbin Ravenclaw 

Professor Dumbledore war über das Schreiben von Pierre Benon sehr überrascht.

_Werter Professor Dumbledore,_

_wir benötigen Sie sehr dringend hier._

_Pierre Benon_

_(Vorsitzender des CAMM)_

Dumbledore kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück. In seinem Büro fand er eine Nachricht von George Ollivander vor, dieser hatte die gleiche Einladung erhalten und war auf dem Weg nach Frankreich. Dumbledore rief McGonagall in sein Büro. „Minerva, ich werde für kurze Zeit nach Frankreich reisen müssen." Er gab ihr den Brief. „Gibt es die Confoederatio artis magica mundi noch?", fragte Minerva stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, Minerva wir haben sie wieder aktiviert", antwortete Dumbledore ihr und fuhr fort: „Miss Granger und Mr. Ronald Weasley werden mit den Benon Zwillingen heute nach Hogwarts kommen. Zuvor haben sie noch für Schüler wichtige Dinge in Hogsmeade zu erledigen."

„Benon?", fragend sah Professor McGonagall ihren Schulleiter an.

„Das sind die Zwillinge aus Frankreich die zum Schüleraustausch mit Bauxpaton angemeldet sind.", antworte Dumbledore so beinahe neben her als es selbstverständlich sei, dass Schüler Wochen vor Unterrichtsbeginn auftauchten.

„Was machen sie schon hier in England?", hackte Professor McGonagall mit der ihr eigenen Art nach.

Albus Dumbledore erzählte ihr von dem Treffen bei der Familie Granger.

Kritisch schaute sie ihn von der Seite an: „Nun, du musst es mir ja nicht erzählen aber ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet Nathalie Benon zufällig auf die beste Freundin von Harry und Ginny trifft. Was hast du den beabsichtigt, wenn du drei Magier zusammen führst? Denke daran, dass dies Machtfülle „du weist schon wen" herausfordern wird!"

„Wenn er es je erfährt – aber ich habe keine Absicht gehabt. Verursacht hat dies alles Brenda Benon, die Remus seine Françoise mitgebracht hat. Die Zwillinge sind Nichte und Neffe von Françoise Benon, und diese haben ihre Tante begleitet."

„Nein, Remus Lupin hat Françoise wieder getroffen!", ein seltenes Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht der Professorin.

„Nun – ich glaube da hat Brenda Benon einiges in Bewegung gebracht. Wo bei das Trio mit Ginevra Weasley und die Benon Zwillinge von den Wesensarten sehr gut zusammen passen würden. Das wird wohl auch der Grund sein warum Pierre Benon mit mir in Frankreich sprechen muss." Nachdenklich schaute Dumbledore seine Gerätschaften an.

Professor McGonagall beobachtete ihren Schulleiter, wie dieser in Gedanken versunken sich mit den Gerätschaften beschäftigte und ging ohne, dass ihr Abschiedsgruß erwidert wurde aus dem Büro.

Er hatte im Laufe der Jahrzehnte die Verbindung nach Frankreich beinahe vergessen. Erst als er den Namen ‚Benon' im Schüleraustausch mit Beauxbaton gelesen hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder an die alte Verbindung. Natürlich kam ihm die Geschichte zwischen Lupin und Françoise wieder in den Sinn. Und er hatte sich gleich mit Brenda Benon darüber unterhalten. Von ihr erfuhr er, dass sie ein Treffen der beiden plante und so brauchte er sich nicht darum zu kümmern.

Dumbledore hatte Charles Benon sehr gut gekannt, von ihm hatte Pierre Benon den Sitz im französischen „Confoederatio artis magica", dies war der französische Zweig des geheimen Magierverbandes übernommen. Der Confoederatio artis magica war eine Vereinigung von Zauberern die den Tugenden Merlins – Gerechtigkeit und Friede – nachfolgten. Sie waren seit Jahrzehnten auch auf der Suche nach geborenen Magiern. Sie selbst waren alle Zauberer die sich die stablose Zauberei angeeignet hatten. Aus alten Büchern wusste sie um die Macht der geborenen Magier. Die letzten bekannten waren die Gründer der Zauberschulen in Europa. Sie hatten damals neben Hogwarts weitere Schulen gegründet, Dummstrang, Beauxbaton.

Mit Ausnahme von Frankreich und auf der britischen Insel war das Wissen über die Gründer und deren Erben verschollen.

Inzwischen verband ihn mit Pierre ein reger Briefwechsel und in London trafen sie sich vor drei Wochen zum ersten mal. Pierre hätte niemand ähnlicher sein können als Charles, seinem Vater. Wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, selbst die Gesten und die Redensart erinnerten ihn an den alten Freund. Auch mit diesem verstand er sich sofort.

Er wollte nur kurz, für ein paar Stunden nach Frankreich, denn die Todesser waren weiter aktiv und von Voldemort hatte er nichts mehr gehört und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Das Verhalten von Harry war, seit er mit Ginny zusammen, umsichtiger geworden, dies beruhigte ihn etwas. Eine unüberlegte Handlung schloss er aus. Er setzte viel auf die Vernunft von Ginny und Hermine.

Pierre Benon und Georg Ollivander war sehr erfreut, dass es der Professor so schnell hatte kommen können. Der oberste Rat des Confoederatio artis magica mundi war nun vollständig.

In der Rotunde, die tief unter den Kerkern der Burg seit Jahrhunderten bestand, trafen sich zehn europäischer Ratsmitglieder. Der Geheimbund hatte sich schon in manchen Kämpfen gegen das Böse bewährt.

Dumbledore hatte den Confoederatio artis magica mundi vor Charles Benon geleitet, das war in der Zeit des bösen Zauberers Grindelwald.

Man gab dem weltweiter Verbund den Beinamen mundi für Welt. Als sich die Ratsmitglieder begrüßt hatten kam Pierre Benon, der jetzige Vorsitzende des weltweiten CAMM gleich zum Thema.

Er rief ihnen die Taten von Brenda Benon, aus der Zeit des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemort, in das Gedächtnis. Und diese Hexe war in die Zaubererwelt zurück gekehrt. Ein freudiges Aufatmen ging durch die Reihe, sie kannte sie alle noch.

Mit ihrer Rückkehr haben wir wieder den Kontakt zu den Nachkommen der Ravenclaws. In einem Gespräch mit Brenda erzählte sie, dass ihre Nichte Victoria Granger als Victoria Miclot die Schule Beauxbatons besuchte. Diese Information, dass Victoria Granger eine geborene Miclot war ging der Zauberwelt verloren, als Brenda und Victoria sich von ihr abwandten.

Albus berichtete dem Rat: „Neulich bat mich Hermine Granger, die Tochter von Victoria um Hilfe. Sie ist eine der besten Schülerin die meine Schule hervorgebracht hat. Ihr ist es gelungen den Vergessenheitszauber der über ihrer Mutter gelegen hat, zu lösen. Victoria, hat nach der Auflösung des Zaubers, den sie freiwillig gewählt hatte, sich wieder der Zaubererwelt zugewandt.

Warum erzähle ich dies alles, fragt ihr euch. Einfach um darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das die Miclots die letzten direkten Nachfahren der Ravenclaws sind. Somit ist Hermine Granger die in der 33. Generation geborene Hexe aus der Familie Rowenah Ravenclaw.

Pierre zitierte die rätselhafte Inschrift unter dem Wappen Ravenclaw:

_**Wenn die Erben Gryffindors**_

**_und Hufflepuff ihr Erbe antreten,_**

_**ist auch dies die Zeit für die**_

**_33. Generation der Ravenclaws._**

_**Der Fluch des Bösen kann nur mit drei **_

**_Erben der Magie gebrochen werden._**

George Ollivander erhob, sich und erklärte den Anderen: „ Nathalie Benon, Erbin von Claudette de Beauxbaton ist seit heute auf Hogwarts, und nachdem Ginny Weasley und Harry James Potter sogar den magischen Bund eingegangen sind, versammelt sich zur Zeit große magische Kraft auf Hogwarts. Wisst ihr was das für uns bedeutet? Ein bisher noch nie da gewesenes Ereignis ist eingetreten, drei magische Erben von Schulgründern sind auf Hogwarts.

Nur mit drei großen Magiern kann man die Erbin von Rowenah Ravenclaw von dem Bann befreien. Bis zu dem heutigen Tag war dies in Britannien nicht möglich gewesen. So hatte Salzar Slytherin auch seinen Fluch erdacht, nur mit seinem Erben konnte sein Fluch von Ravenclaw genommen werden. Warum sollte Salazars Erbe Ravenclaw befreien, wenn nur die drei andren Erben gemeinsam ihn vernichten können. Ein Fehler hat der große Slytherin gemacht, er hat die Magier vom Festland ignoriert. Nun kann mit der Erbin Beauxbaton kann soviel magische Energie aufgebracht werden, um den Bann zu brechen."

„Bruder George", wandte sich ein altes Ratsmitglied an Ollivander: „Warum bannte Slytherin nicht Hufflepuff oder gar Gryffindor?" Ollivander nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf: „ Diese Frage haben wir uns auch gestellt, nicht wahr Albus? Ich glaube wir haben eine Erklärung gefunden. In den Aufzeichnungen Slytherins gibt es ein paar Anhaltspunkte." Er berichtete den Zuhörern, dass Rowenah Ravenclaw wegen ihrer Belesenheit und ihrem Wissen von Slytherin am meisten gefürchtet wurde. Ihre magischen Erben könnten seinem gefährlich werden sollte das Wissen auf irgendeinem Weg übergehen. Trotz seiner enormen Macht waren ihm die Hände gegenüber seinen einstigen Freunden und jetzigen Feinden gebunden. Er hätte sie alle drei besiegen müssen. Dies war auch für ihn unmöglich, also erdachte er sich den Weg über die 1000 jährigen Banne. Für die Erben Ravenclaws baute er noch eine weitere Hürde ein. Von dieser Hürde wissen wir nur was unter dem Wappenschild von Rowenah Ravenclaw steht. Es scheint das mit einem uns nicht bekannten Ritual der Bann durch drei magische Erben gebrochen werden kann.

Ein Strahlen ging über die Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder, eine solche Chance darf nicht vertan werden. „Hat jemand von euch einen Vorschlag, einen Rat wie der Bann gebrochen werden könnte", fragte Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus vielleicht passiert es früher oder später aus irgendeinem Grund, Nathalie wird von mir informiert, sollte es auf Hogwarts nicht geschehen gibt es sicherlich noch anderen Möglichkeiten, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich die drei hierher einladen werden", versprach Pierre Benon.

„Aus Angst vor Verfolgungen ihrer Freunde, werden sie vermutlich keine offizielle Einladung annehmen", bemerkte Ollivander. „Nun ich denke, wenn es nicht klappen sollte, Albus hat ihnen versprochen sie innerhalb den Ferien weiter auszubilden, warum nicht hier und warum nicht zusammen mit Marcel und Nathalie. Albus, Merlin sei mit dir!", verabschiedete Pierre den aus der Rundbau eilenden Dumbledore.

Minerva klopfte an der Kerkertüre. Sehr selten war sie hier unten. Es roch hier immer etwas modrig, wenn es nicht gerade nach gescheiterten Experimente der Schüler im Fach Zaubertränke stank.

„Herein", ertönte unwirsch die Stimme ihres Kollegen. Er sollte nicht auf den Gedanken kommen sie würde ihn gern stören. Aber es musste sein. Sie zog an dem Türgriff, der hier unten, wie konnte es anders sein die Form einer Schlange hatte. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und gab den Blick in das aufgeräumten Klassenzimmer frei. Der Raum war kaum beleuchten, nur ganz vorne am Lehrerpult war der Raum durch Fackeln erhellt. Hier stand ein brodelnder Kessel, dem farbige Dämpfe entstiegen. Professor Severus Snape las in einem alten Buch, das auf einem Ständer neben dem Kessel lag. Schon als Schüler stellte er sich gern geheimnisumwittert da, dachte Minerva.

„Oh, welch edler Besuch, was verschafft mir die Ehre die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor hier zu sehn?", begrüßte er sie herausfordernd. Minerva überhörte die arrogante Art ihres Kollegen: „Severus, die Sorge um unsere Schule führt mich in diese dunklen Verliese."

Snape schaute überrascht aus seinem Buch auf: „Wie kommt es, dass du damit ausgerechnet zu mir kommst?" Sie ging auf seine Frage nicht ein: „Dumbledore plant und wünscht grundlegende Veränderungen an der Schule." Professor Snape schaute sie überrascht an: „Na und, deswegen kommst du zu mir?" Professor hatte gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch schwierig werden würde aber so hatte es sie sich nicht vorgestellt. Sie holte tief Luft und begann das Gespräch erneut: „Nun, in einem sind wir beide mehr betroffen als die anderen Hauslehrer, es geht um die Rivalität unserer Häuser." Severus Snape dachte kurz nach und antwortete in seiner ölig freundlichen Stimme: „Nicht immer ist Slytherin an allem Schuld. Das ewig gute Gryffindor Getue ist nicht aus dieser Welt. Wollen wir unsere Jungend mit der Friede – Freude - Eierkuchen - Ideologie in das harte Leben entlassen.

Der Kamin flammte auf: „Severus wo ist Albus?", Moodys harte Stimme hatte etwas unheimliches an sich. Minerva drehte sich zu dem entstellten Gesicht im Kamin um. „Warum Moody, Albus ist in Frankreich?"

Draußen hörten sie die schweren Schritte Hagrids in den Kerker stürmen. Die Türe schlug mit einer Wucht auf, dass nur ein Riese oder wenigstens ein Halbriese dahinter stecken konnte. Moody im Kamin sprach unerschrocken weiter: „Mundungus berichtet von einem Todessertreffen in Hogsmeade."

Mit finsterer Miene warf Severus Snape ein paar Zutaten in den Topf warf. „Mir ist nichts von einem Todessertreffen bekannt, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass keines stattfindet.", sagte er beinahe beiläufig. „Seit die Lestranges wieder frei sind, bin ich nicht mehr so gefragt beim dunklen Lord."

Es war gespenstisch still im Kerker nur das Brodeln des Trankes war zu hören. Vorsichtig rührte der Lehrer für die Zaubertränke im Kessel. Dreimal nach links – Pause – zweimal nach rechts. Als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. Severus löschte mit einem lässigen Schwung des Zauberstabes das Feuer und deckte den Kessel zu. Während er sich die Hände wusch wandte er sich an sie: „Wenn das stimmt, richten wir zwei in dem Dorf nichts aus, ihr unterschätzt die Macht der Todesser immer!"

Minerva McGonagall wurde blass: „Genau dorthin hat Albus Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und die Benon Zwillinge geschickt!"

„Das ist ja schrecklich im Dorf brennen Häuser; deshalb bin ich da – sah die Rauchwolken über Hogsmeade!", stieß Hagrid hervor.

Seine mächtige Hand wühlte in seinem Hemd ausschnitt und sog eine goldene Kette hervor. Beinahe andächtig nahm er das daran befestigte Amulett zwischen die riesigen Finger.

„Hagrid, beten können wir später", fuhr in Severus Snape unwirsch an und machte sich am Kamin zu schaffen, aus dem Moody kurz nach seiner Information verschwunden war.

„Hab' ich von Professor Dumbledore, soll eine Art Gedankennotruf sein – sagte er", antwortete Hagrid ruhig, während sich auf sich auf seiner Stirn Falten bildeten. Hochkonzentriert schaute Hagrid auf das Amulett.

Severus Snape nahm die Umhängetasche vom Hacken": Minerva, du kennst meine Haltung gegenüber Potter, aber wir werden ihn jetzt brauchen. Was und wo treiben die beiden gerade?" „Severus, ich bitte dich", empörte sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Severus beachtete den Einwand gar nicht.

„Hagrid, was ist los", plötzlich stand Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley im Kerker. Snape berichtete kurz was sie von Albus Dumbledore wussten.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", warnte McGonagall. Harry und Ginny wechselten Blicke. Ginny wandte sich an Professor Snape: „Würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun, gehen sie bitte auf die Knie" „Ginny wir müssen helfen" „Helfen, Professor Snape um selbst drauf zu gehen?" Nehmen sie diese Kette, sie ist mit einem magischen Kreis verbunden, ich hoffe ich muss nicht mehr sagen." Harry hatte es freundlicher bei seiner Hauslehrerin erreicht.

„Ginny um diese Magie richtig zu beherrschen reicht es nicht aus Magier zu sein, man braucht einen magischen Bund", Severus Snape schaute sie fragend an. „Bei Merlin, Professor Snape denken sie, wir treiben in der Bibliothek Godrics nur das eine?"

Harry versuchte einen Kontakt mit Hermine herzustellen. Er lies die anderen an den Gedankenaustausch teilhaben. „Hermine wo seid ihr"

„Harry, Nathalie hat eine Unsichtbarkeitszauber über uns gesprochen, so können sie uns nicht sehen. Wir sind auf dem Weg zur Heulenden Hütte, ganz Hogsmeade ist voller Todesser. Albus ist auf dem Weg zu uns", antwortete seine Schulkameradin.

„Haltet euch aneinander fest, dann holen wir euch nach Hogwarts", schlug Ginny vor. „Nein Ginny", kam es von Hermine zurück: „Wir können doch Hogsmeade nicht kampflos zerstören lassen. Heute Hogsmeade morgen Hogwarts?"

„Gut Ron, wir treffen uns in der heulenden Hütte", beschloss Harry. „Professor McGonagall, sie sind die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, bitte heben sie die Schutzzauber um die „Heulende Hütte" auf, der Werwolf ist im Grimmauldplatz."

Minerva McGonagall sah Harry und Ginny streng an: „Findet ihr das gut, jetzt gegen eine Übermacht zu kämpfen?" Ginny wandte sich freundlich aber bestimmt an ihrer Lehrerin: „Wir wissen um unsere Macht. Und wir werden unsere Zukunft nicht Voldemort überlassen. Bitte einen Kreis bilden!"

Die Beiden landeten mit McGonagall und Severus Snape in der heulenden Hütte und schauten sich um.

„Harry wir sind schon in der Heulenden Hütte, es scheint der einzigste Platz ohne Todesser zu sein.", meldete Hermine. „Wir wissen zwar nicht warum wir hereingekommen sind, aber die Türe ging einfach mit ‚Alohomora' auf.

Professor McGonagall sicherte mit einem Zauberspruch die Tür und aktivierte, den von ihr zuvor deaktivierte, Schutzzauber der Hütte. Das Haus war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Finger über ein Regal, eine Ratte rannte davon, sie musste sich vor Eckel abwenden. „Minerva, nicht die Hausfrau, sondern ein Stratege muss her", brummte Snape ärgerlich. Sie schaute sich suchend um. Wo war eigentlich die Jugendlichen. Bei ihrer Suche stieß gegen einen alten Tisch und eine riesige Staubwolke stieg auf.

„Severus es ist so schrecklich schmutzig hier, hier können wir nicht bleiben."

„Mrs. McGonagall mit allem notwendigen Respekt", meldete sich Ron Weasley zu Wort „wir sind hier im Krieg und nicht auf der Hauswirtschaftsschule. Lieber lebe ich mit dem Dreck als mit dem Tod."

Alle anderen betrachteten Ron und die Anderen die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Ginny fiel in um den Hals. Hermine meinte zu Nathalie, die verärgert schaute: „Seine Schwester". Marcel lachte laut. Nathalie wurde aus Verlegenheit rot. Hermine stellte die Benons vor.

„Sehr schön Miss und Mr. Benon, ich hatte mir unserer erstes Treffen etwas angenehmer vorgestellt", begrüßte Professor McGonagall die beiden zukünftigen Austauschüler. Sie wandte sich Harry und Ginny zu, irgendetwas musste doch jetzt geschehen: „Nun, was meinen den unsere drei Magier zu dieser Lage, ist ihnen schon ein Weg eingefallen?"

„Drei?", frage Harry überrascht.

„Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny ich bin Nathalie Benon und dies ist Marcel mein Bruder. Ich bin die Erbin von Bouxpatons und somit die dritte Magierin im Raum.", stellte sich Nathalie vor.

Nun standen die drei Magier standen im Kreis und konzentrierten sich, es kostete ihnen sichtbar Kraft, denn ihre Haare standen ab und um sie leuchtete eine Aura.

Wenn Minerva McGonagall etwas überhaupt nicht vertrug, waren es Heimlichkeiten vor ihr, sie sah sich um Severus und die restlichen Jugendlichen schauten auch etwas genervt auf den Kreis der Drei. Sie räusperte sich, und wie im Unterricht schreckten alle auf. „Nun?", leicht gereizt klang das zwar, aber die Lage wurde auch immer bedrohlicher. Von draußen drangen immer lautere Geräusche in das Haus.

„Hermine", rief Ginny plötzlich „wie geht das nochmals mit dem Blumengießzauber?" Hermine trat zu dem Kreis um ihr Wissen weiter zugeben. Der ganze Raum wurde durch ein magisches Licht grell erleuchtet. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand es wieder. Alle im Raum sahen sich sprachlos um.

Hagrid, der am Fenster stand schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Die Brände sind durch starken Regen gelöscht – stellt euch vor nur über dem Dorf waren die Wolken."

Annerkennend nickte die Professorin.

„Potter, vielleicht zaubern sie nächstens ihren Trank in meinem Unterricht, dann gelingt er ihnen sicherlich besser.", tönte die Stimme von Professor Snape.

„Professor McGonagall", sprach Ginny sie an. „Wir haben nicht nur um die Brände gekümmert, sondern auch einen weiteren Schutzschild über das Haus errichtet, sie können beruhigt sein."

Severus Snape schaute misstrauisch durch die Ritzen der Fensterläden: „Es scheint hier wieder ruhiger geworden zu sein."

Harry sah sich um und bat alle zur Verteidigung des Hauses an die Fenster zu stehen, denn das Schutzschild musste aufgehoben werden, damit Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen kommen kann. Konzentriert schauten alle mit gezogenen Zauberstäben nach Feinden vor dem Haus.

Ein Plopp störte die Ruhe.

„Ihr hättet wenigstens den Staub beseitigen können", mit diesen Worten erschien Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore berichtete von Hogsmeade, die Todesser schienen noch auf etwas zu warten und es kommt nicht.

„Wo Professor Dumbledore", Ron sprang zu Tafel. „Ron sie machen gerade nichts", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Professor Dumbledore, sie sind nicht aus Langeweile hier. Professor Snape wurden sie etwa gerufen, nein, also wollen sie etwas tun was unser aalglatter Professor nicht wissen soll." Ron sah sich um.

So kannte Minerva den jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys gar nicht, beinahe so impulsive wie Bill oder Charly, aber nicht voller dummen Gedanken wie die Zwillinge. Es herrschte wieder Ruhe, selbst Professor Snape war nachdenklich, der ‚aalglatter Professor' schien ihn gerade nicht zu stören.

Ron sprach weiter zu: „Professor Dumbledore, dies ist ein Angriff auf Hogsmeade. Und wir werden nicht warten bis noch mehr leiden müssen.", beendete Ron seine Ausführungen.

„Das stimmt Albus, wenn Brandlegen kein wichtiger Grund, schon allein Todesser sein verboten, wer in der Kluft auftritt ist Askaban reif. Wo ist Mungundus?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Wir sahen ihn in den „Drei Besen", mitten in der Scheiße", antwortete Ron kleinlaut.

„Wie ich hier im Raum sehe, sind magische Amulette gerade in, ich habe neben Hagrid noch einen anderen Abnehmer gefunden, ich glaube nicht, dass er es verkauft hat.", meinte Albus wie nebenbei.

Harry grinste und stand auf, schaute Ginny herausfordernd an. Sie reichten Nathalie je eine Hand und bildeten einen Kreis. Professor Dumbledore nahm Hermine am Arm und stellte sie in die Mitte des Kreises. Er beschwor aus dem Nichts ein Bild von Mundungus und gab es ihr in die Hand: „Bitte hebe es so, damit Nathalie weis wer Mundungus ist.

Die drei Magier beschworen die Magie herbei um Mundungus, gegen seinen Willen hier in die Heulende Hütte zu holen. „Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape auch mal ein Butterbier heben", lallte Mundungus als er auf dem Boden der Heulenden Hütte zum sitzen kam.

Nathalie, Harry und Ginny begannen sich wie in Trance im Kreise zu drehen. Die verwunderten Gesichter der Drei sagten Professor McGonagall, dass dieser Tanz nicht ganz freiwillig war. Besorgt sah sie zu Dumbledore, der dem Geschehen mit großer Zufriedenheit zu schaute.

„Professor Dumbledore wer ist noch vom „Orden des Phönix" im Dorf?", fragte sie ihren Schulleiter, vielleicht konnte diese Frage ihm daran erinnern, dass sie hier im Kampfgebiet waren. Dumbledore hatte über den Kamin Kontakt mit Grimmauldplatz hergestellt, wo alle Kämpfer versammelt waren. Nur Lupin war in seiner Wohnung, aber nicht alleine. Albus bat alle Ordensmitglieder sich, mit den Weasleys in der Winkelgasse sehen zu lassen, Arthur und die Auroren sollten dagegen ins Zaubereiministerium gehen.

Er sah nach Professor Snape: „Severus bitte gehe in die Nokturngasse und sorge dafür, dass du wie die Anderen gesehen wirst. Das ist sehr wichtig."

Die drei Magier drehte sich weiter und hoben vom Boden ab. Hermine in ihrer Mitte leuchtet hell auf. Marcel sah als erstes die Veränderung an Hermine, er staunte und wollte an den Kreis treten, flog aber wie abgeschmettert in eine Zimmerecke.

Ein Adler erschien, über Hermine und trug das Wappen Ravenclaw, den bronzefarbener Adler auf rotem Grund, in den Krallen. Wie in Trance sagte Hermine: „Rowenah Ravenclaw warum soll ich deine magische Erbin sein." Die graue Lady, der mit dem Alder erschiene Hausgeist der Ravenclaws, sprach zu ihr: „Hermine Granger, du bist die Hexe welche in der 33. Generation der Familie Ravenclaw nach Rowenah geboren wurde. Deine Freunde haben unabsichtlich, die Kräfte freigesetzt welche den Bann von Salazar Slytherin gebrochen haben. Das was der alte Magier verhindern wollte ist geschehen. Nehme es an und schließe dich dem Kreise der drei Erben an so seit ihr vier."

Hermine ging und ergänzte den Kreis auf vier.

Mit den Ratschlägen von Albus Dumbledore verließ eine Magische Welle nach der anderen den Raum, und die Wellen zog durch das Dorf Hogsmeade.

28.12.04

9/9


	24. 6 Hogwartstag 2 Der Kreis erweitert sich

6.2. Der Kreis erweitert sich... 

Im Ministerium herrschte große Aufregung. „Todesseralarm" und das in Hogsmeade. Die anwesenden Auroren wurden zu Minister Fudge in die große Halle vor dem, reparierten Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister, gerufen.

So harmlos wie die Verbündeten in der Heulenden Hütte annahmen, war die Versammlung der Todesser in Hogsmeade nicht abgelaufen. Es gab Tote und Verletzte wie Madame Rosmerta wütend berichtete, sie war, bevor die Welle der Magie durch den Ort zogen, verunsichert in das Ministerium geflüchtet. Sie wiederholte immer wieder ihren Vorwurf: „Im Tagesprophet stand, nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse, das Wurmschwanz und Goyle in Askaban seien. Sie waren aber in Hogsmeade, die beiden welche einen amerikanischen Zauberer lynchten."

Arthur Weasley, der mit einer dicken Aktenmappe die große Halle durchquerte, sah seinen Sohn Percy, der aschfahl und total verstört in einer Ecke stand. Er kannte seinen Sohn, mit Versagen von Fudge, das nun offensichtlichen wurde, für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. „Percy, mein Junge was ist mit dir. Setzt dich hin, bevor du zusammen brichst".

Wieder Erwarten folgte sein Sohn dem Rat des Vaters und setzte sich auf den Rand des Brunnen der ‚Magischen Geschwister'. Doch Fudge stellte den Vater zu Rede: „Arthur Weasley was denken sie sich", fuhr er in an, „wo bleibt das Protokoll und die Würde des Ministers, wenn sein Assistent sich, während einer wichtigen Verkündigung des Ministers, einfach hinsetzt."

Arthur war scheinbar kurz sprachlos. Die Zustimmung die er von seiner Tochter in dem Gedankenaustausch erhalten hatte stärkte ihn.

Arthur Weasley nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte den Minister. „Minister Fudge, ein paar Fragen bleiben mir, wie kommen Wurmschwanz und Goyle nach Hogsmeade, nachdem sie im Gewahrsam des Ministeriums waren und warum sind die Auroren noch hier, wenn draußen, nach Bericht von Madame Rosmerta die Leute sterben?".

Fudge bebte vor Wut, sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

„Cornelius, Arthur hat recht die Leser des Tagespiegel interessiert sich für die Antworten auf diese Fragen und ob die Auroren zum Schutz des Ministers zurück gehalten werden, weil dieser unfähig ist einen Zauberstab zu schwingen?" fragte Rita Kimmkorn, ihre flinke Feder raste über das Pergament. Fudge sah sich um und sah nur noch verhärtete Gesichtsausdrücke. Man konnte die Empörung und die Wut der Auroren, hier in der großen Halle, beinahe körperlich spüren

„Auf Leute nach Hogsmeade, retten was zu retten ist", mit diesem Motto von Tonks machten sich die Auroren auf und verließen den ratlosen Minister.

„Cornelius, du kannst dich schon auf die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten freuen", rief Rita Kimmkorn und folgte den Auroren.

Währendessen lauschten die in der Heulende Hütte übriggebliebenen angespannt, nach der magischen Welle war kein Laut mehr zu hören. Es wirkte alles irgendwie tot. Kein Vogel nichts. Die Gewalt dieser Welle wurde ihnen durch die Stille erst bewusst.

Albus sah sehr nachdenklich aus, dann stand er auf und richtete seinen Umhang. Professor McGonagall hob den Schutzzauber von der Eingangstüre auf, und alle betraten den verwahrlosten Garten der Heulenden Hütte.

„Wenn wir mehr sehen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen", meinte Professor Dumbledore. „Wir treffen uns bei Schwierigkeiten in der ‚Heulenden Hütte'", sagte er und ging voraus.

Die Jugendlichen schauten sich überrascht an. „Professor McGonagall, warum sollen wir uns beeilen, der Schockzauber hält doch sicherlich noch eine ganze Zeit an?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Hermine, Professor Dumbledore fürchtet nicht, dass die geschockten Personen vorzeitig aufwachen, er befürchten das Eintreffen der Auroren."

„Was haben wir von den Auroren zu befürchten Professor McGonagall?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Wie wollt ihr das hier erklären?", die Hauslehrerin zeigte auf eine geschockte Posteule. „Alles Leben in dem Umkreis den ihr euch vorgestellt habt ist geschockt, die Vögel, die Tiere im Wald und alle Menschen, die Opfer wie auch die Täter. Und später wissen sie von nichts, denn die Welle traf sie alle gleichzeitig. Dieses Geheimnis müsstet ihr preisgeben, und das wäre nicht klug."

Die Verbündeten hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Überall lagen Täter herum, die Opfer hatten sich wohl versteckt. Professor Dumbledore hielt am Dorfbrunnen, er schien auf etwas zu warten. Schon ploppte es. Fassungslos schaute sich der eben eingetroffene Moody um. Beide alten Kämpfer warteten auf McGonagall und den Jugendliche.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, sollen wir nicht die Todesser fesseln?", fragte Hagrid..

Dumbledore schüttelte sein Kopf bedächtig. „Hagrid, wir verschwinden jetzt, denn die ersten Auroren werden gleich antreffen. Sie werden die Täter wie auch die Opfer finden und keine Erklärung dafür haben, und das ist gut so. Ohne Wahrsager zu sein behaupte ich, dass sie in Hogwarts nachfragen werden. Und wir werden Godric Gryffindor bemühen. Irgendeine alte Sage wird mir schon einfallen", er schaute nachdenklich über seine Halbmondbrille.

Diese Erklärung war einleuchtend.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss, sie wollten nicht den Abscedere Zauber benutzen, sondern ihren Gästen den wunderschönen Anblick des Schlosses gönnen, kamen sie an einer Gruppe Todesser vorbei, die versteckt hinter dem letzten Haus von Hogsmeade lagen.

Harry betrachtete die Todesser aufmerksam, die Gestalt des einen erinnerte ihn an jemanden ganz bestimmtes. Er beugte sich und entfernte die Maske. „Wurmschwanz, du Verräter - Wie kommst du hier her? „ Vor Wut zitternd hob er seinen Zauberstab: „Ava..." Eine Hand drückte seine nach unten: „Wir wollen doch besser sein als sie, oder?" Ginnys ruhige Stimme hielt in davon ab das zu tun, was er Sirius seinerzeit untersagt hat. Harry war trotz, dass er die Mahnung von Ginny akzeptiert und eingesehen hatte, außer sich vor Wut und belegte ihn mit Flüchen die nicht einmal Hermine kannte.

Die Jugendlichen gingen unter der Führung Hagrids durch das Tor auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Hagrid ging mit großen Schritten voraus, und wurde ganz wild von Fang begrüßt.

Soviel hatte Harry Ron noch nicht reden gehört, wie heute. Ganz aufgeregt erklärte er Nathalie die Umgebung. „Ginny, schau!", Harry wollte seine Freundin auf das Verhalten ihres Bruders aufmerksam machen. Aber Ginny hatte es schon bemerkt und meinte grinsend: „Als kleine Schwester müsste ich ihm wohl darauf hinweisen, dass es für ständiges Händchen halten viel zu früh ist."

Hermine ging mit Marcel neben Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall her und befragte den Schulleiter über ihre neue Situation. „Hermine", meinte Dumbledore mahnend „, nicht im Freien, ihr werdet mich heute Abend besuchen, dann kann uns niemand zuhören."

Ginny und Harry gingen engumschlungen ganz am Schluss des Zuges. Es sie amüsierten sich über Ron und auch über Hermine, die beide schon sehr guten Kontakt zu den Benon Zwillingen hatten. Irgendwie unheimlich guten Kontakt dafür, dass sie sich erst heute Morgen kennen gelernt hatten.

War da nicht eine Bewegung hinter dem großen Baum. Harry und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und bereiteten sich darauf vor ihren Freunden den Rücken freizuhalten. Beide schauten sich kurz an und Harry nahm telepathischen Kontakt mit seiner Freundin auf. _#Eigentlich würde Albus Bescheid wissen, wenn durch den Schutzzauber von Hogwarts Feinde auf das Gelände eingedrungen waren. Aber bei dem falschen Moody hatten sie ein ganzes Jahr nichts angezeigt. Ginny wir müssen vorsichtig sein, im schlimmsten Fall fliehen wir zu Dumbledore.#_

Hinter einem Baum, kam eine schwarze Gestalt zum Vorschein.

„Gute Reaktion ihr beiden, aber ich wollte nicht verstecken spielen, sondern euch nur ungestört sprechen", mit diesen Worten gab Professor Snape der überraschten Ginny das Amulett zurück. Als die beiden ihn fragend ansahen, erklärte er: „Spätestens heute Abend wird der dunkle Lord nach den übrig gebliebenen Todessern rufen. Ich kann da kein magisches Amulett tragen, ich danke euch beiden für das Vertrauen. „Wann wird Voldemort sie rufen, Sir?" fragte Harry. „Nun um den Schein der ehrbaren Bürger zu wahren erst nach 10 Uhr, meistens jedenfalls." „Sie waren, wie Albus es gewünscht hatte, in der Nokturngasse?", „Ja und ich wurde gesehen, das ist gut für meine Erklärung gegenüber dem dunklen Lord. Aber niemand sollte sich einbilden, dass ich immer Rede und Antwort stehe, Potter." Nach einer kurzen Pause in der Harry merkte, dass Snape noch etwas sagen wollte sprach dieser Ginny an: „Ginny, wenn du mir während unserem Gespräch in die Augen sehen könntest, würdest du vielleicht mehr erfahren."

Ginny sah ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer direkt in die schwarzen Augen, es gelang ihr in seine Gedanken vorzudringen und sie fand überall Angst vor. Die Angst Opfer des wütenden Voldemort zu werden. Severus Snape schaute die ganze Zeit zurück.

Ginny räusperte sich: „Severus bitte behalte das Amulett, wenigsten, solange bei dir bis Voldemort dich ruft, aber vorher werden wir dich rufen und du wirst meinem Ruf folgen!", mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, zu dem sie strecken musste, lies Ginny ihren fassungslosen Professoren stehen und ging mit Harry weiter.

Harry sah sie fragend an. „Harry er hat unbeschreibliche Angst, du wirst dir sicherlich vorstellen können was das bedeutet. Der eiskalte, aalglatte Professor muss ausgerechnet uns eingestehen, dass er Angst hat, bitte rufe den inneren Kreis der Uhr zusammen. Wir müssen eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen." Beide verschwanden vom Ende der Gruppe um in der großen Halle auf die Eintreffenden zu warten.

In der Halle angekommen begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die Benons auf Hogwarts und stellte sich den Fragen der beiden zu dem Todesserüberfall. Während Dumbledore sprach rief Harry Hermine und Ron zu sich. „Wir haben gerade einiges erlebt und sollten darüber sprechen können wir uns in einer Stunde in der Bibliothek von Godric Gryffindor treffen?" Godrics Bibliothek?", fragend sah Ron sich um. Ginny lächelte etwas verlegen, einige waren eingeweiht aber Ron noch nicht. „Ron, Godrics-Kammer ist das Refugium von Harry. Sie besteht zur Zeit aus drei Räumen. Neben einem Bad gibt es dort ein Schlafzimmer und eine Bibliothek und die Kammer befindet sich hier auf Hogwarts", beendete Ginny ihre Erklärung.

Ron schaute sich irritiert um. „Und wie komme ich dorthin?" Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: „Bis jetzt kommen da nur zwei hin, ich und deine Schwester und wir werden euch in einer halben Stunde rufen und dann könnt ihr zu uns kommen." Ron machte nicht gerade ein intelligentes Gesicht und hob beide Schulter. „Ron, kannst du dich noch erinnern wie Dad durch die verschlossene Tür im Fuchsbau zu mir kam – genauso wird es nachher sein. Mine bei dir ist es das gleiche, aber du kennst die Bibliothek schon."

Ron nickte und schaute unschlüssig zwischen Harry und der kleinen Gruppe um Albus Dumbledore hin und her: „Ich meine wir sollten Nathalie nicht ausschließen, kann ich sie nicht einfach mitbringen. Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, oder?" Ginny grinste zu Hermine herüber: „Unter einer Bedingung, du bringst ihren Bruder Marcel mit sonst haben wir ein Problem mit Hermine, nicht wahr?". Alle drei lachten, dies war Hermine peinlich, waren ihre Gefühle für Marcel so für jeden erkennbar? „Hermine, erinnere dich an unser Gespräch", meldete sich Ginny „was habe ich dir gesagt, dass du von einem gutgewachsenen Jungen, mit Sommersprossen, braunen Locken und dem Hang zur Bibliothek träumst". Jetzt wurde Hermine endgültig so rot wie eine Tomate, und ging schnell zu Marcel. Beinahe beiläufig nahm sie seine Hand, und beide genossen sichtlich die Nähe zu einander.

Harry verschwand mit Ginny in Godrics-Kammer. „Ginny warum, so schnell ein Treffen des Freundeskreises?", fragte Harry seine Freundin die mit irgendeinem Pergament beschäftigt war. „Mensch, Harry überlege doch mal. Wir haben uns gerade mit Todesser geschlagen, haben auf einmal zwei Magier mehr. Das sind Sachen die besprochen werden müssen." Harry nickte abwesend, vielleicht sollten wir unseren Kreis um ein paar Leutchen erweitern überlegte er und die gespenstisch hallende Stimme von Ginny antwortete ihm in seinen Gedanken _#Ich dachte an Ron und die beiden Benons, vielleicht sollten wir Remus fragen was er von der Aufnahme dieser Françoise hält?#_ – _#Bingo#_, führte Harry den Gedankenaustausch fort. _#Brechen wir nach Grimmauldplatz 12 auf? Ich will nicht nur seine Worte hören, sondern auch sein Gesicht sehen!#_

Wie ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür, meldete sich Remus Lupin in Harry Gedankenwelt und unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. _#Hallo Remus#,_ begrüßte Harry den letzten Freund seiner Eltern. _#Habt ihr beiden kurz Zeit?# #Klar Remus, für dich immer#,_ bemerkte Harry und öffnete den Schutzzauber, damit Remus Lupin in Godrics-Kammer eintreten konnte. Er umarmte den überrascht schauenden Remus kurz. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben geheime Räume in Hogwarts und diesmal für die gute Seite, zurück zum Thema. Françoise und ich sind sofort nach Hogwarts gekommen um nach euch zu sehen. In Hogsmeade sieht es ja furchtbar aus. Ich glaube so viele Auroren auf einem Platz habe ich noch nicht erlebt. Aus Angst, dass noch mehr passiert habe ich sie kurz in das Geheimnis des Amuletts eingeweiht und ihr auch meines gegeben, ich bin sicher das war richtig."

„Remus Lupin, das war doch nicht alles. Sag was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte in Ginny lauernd. „Nun es ist wegen Françoise, ich bin so froh sie wieder gefunden zu haben und möchte eigentlich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihr haben – und ihr habt nun zum Treffen des Kreises eingeladen, wie erkläre ich es ihr, da ja auch Nathalie und Marcel dabei sind?"

Harry grinste Ginny an und meinte zu Remus gewandt: „ Kannst du eigentlich Gedanken lesen? Gerade wollten wir mit dir über deine Freundin reden, was sagst du dazu, wenn wir deine Françoise zusammen mit Ron und den Zwillingen in den Freundeskreis der Uhr aufnehmen?"

Remus setzte sich in den freien Sessel und schaute überrascht die beiden abwechselnd an: „So viel wollte ich gar nicht fordern, aber ich glaube sie ist als Heilerin eine tolle Ergänzung. Stimmt das eigentlich, dass Hermine sich nun auch zu einer Magierin gewandelt hat? Nathalie hat es ihrer Tante anvertraut?"

„Remus frag sie selber, alle tauchen gleich hier auf", meinte Ginny mit einem Blick auf die große Standuhr. „Aber erst, gehst du zu Françoise und bittest sie mitzukommen. Wenn ihr bereit seit ruf uns und wir holen euch beide ihr her." Harry stand am Fenster und konzentrierte sich kurz drauf erschien Tonks in voller Aurorenuniform. „Grüß euch ihr beiden", lachte sie Ginny und Harry an.

Albus war überrascht so schnell zu dem Treffen gerufen zu werden und staunte über die vielen neuen Gesichter in diesem Kreis. In der kleinen Bibliothek von Godrics-Kammer wurde es eng.

Hermine sah sich suchend um: „Wo ist Remus?"

„Er spricht gerade mit Françoise, ob sie sich wieder am Kampf beteiligen will", erklärte Harry den Freunden. Lupin erntete Applaus als er mit Françoise kam.

Für Harry war es recht ungewöhnlich, so offiziell zu sprechen, aber er überwand seine Hemmungen und erklärte, den neuen Gesichter in diesem Kreis, die Besonderheit des Freundeskreises der magischen Uhr. Als damit fertig war und auch ein paar Fragen beantwortet hatte trat Ginny in die Mitte des Kreises": Antrag an den Freundeskreis der Uhr, ich beantrage die Aufnahme von Ron, Nathalie, François, Marcel," alle klatschen Beifall, aber Ginny winkte ab „und Severus Snape".

Fassungslos sahen die anderen bis auf Albus und Harry Ginny an. „Ich mag ihn auch nicht, er hat mir das Leben auf Hogwarts schwerer gemacht als es notwendig war, er hat mir aber auch das Leben gerettet als es notwendig war, heute nach dem Angriff, der Todesser auf Hogsmeade, gab er Ginny das Amulett, schweren Herzens zurück, aus Angst seine Spionagetätigkeit würde an diesem magischen Objekt auffliegen. Deshalb hat Ginny ihn vorgeschlagen um ihn auch ohne Amulett schützen zu können."

„Wer aber versichert uns, dass er diesen Geheimbund nicht verrät", fragte Ron.

„Er hat uns noch nie verraten auch, wenn er unter dem Fluch des Schmerzens, den Cruciatus-Fluch war", antwortete Albus Dumbledore.

„Was, kann er schon ausrichten. Er kann durch den Verbund nicht gegen unseren Willen Gedanken lesen, er kann von uns aus Mitteilungen ausgeschlossen werden. Aber wir können aber viel für ihn tun", bemerkte Tonks. Dumbledore stimmte ihr zu.

Ginny konzentrierte sich und Severus Snape erschien in ihrer Runde. Sie sprach ihn zu aller Überraschung mit einem vertrauensvollen Du an: „Lieber Severus wir haben beschlossen dich unter den Schutz des Amulettes zu stellen, du meinst das wäre für dich zu gefährlich. Wir haben hier über dich beraten und nehmen dich auf in den Freundeskreis der Uhr, das ist der engste Kreis um Harry und mich. Den von uns erreichten Status kannst du, dank deiner riesigen Kenntnisse sicherlich bald erraten. Auch wenn du uns als Gryffindors das Leben manchmal recht schwer gemacht hast, vertrauen wir dir."

Vor Rührung umarmte er Ginny und sagte leise: „Danke Lily".

Nach dem Aufnahmeritus verließen sie die Bibliothek in Gruppen, zurück blieben nur Harry, Ginny und Albus.

„Ihr habt einen Freund fürs Leben gewonnen, eher stirbt Severus als er euch schadet. Lily hat er gesagt nichtwahr, Ginny nimm es als größtes Lob eines Severus Snape hin, er mochte Lily Evans sehr und er vertraute ihr und sie ihm. Harry er vertraut auch dir er weiß du bist ähnlich wie dein Vater, aber eben nur ähnlich und deshalb vertraut er auch dir. Es wird sich im Unterricht kaum etwas ändern, denn dies ist in seinen Augen schon der Anfang zum Verrat." Auf den fragenden Blick von Harry führte Albus Dumbledore weiter aus: „Was sollen zum Beispiel die Slytherins denken, wenn er auf einmal wie ausgewechselt wäre."

Ginny und Harry blieben alleine in der Bibliothek zurück. Harry schaute seine Ginny lang an, umarmte sie dann: „Du bist so ein bewundernswerter Mensch, so lieb, gerecht und hilfsbereit du bist toll." Ihre Lippen trafen lang, bis sich Godric Gryffindor in seinem Gemälde räusperte: „Du erdrückst sie noch, und ich muss zusehen." Beide beachteten ihn nicht.

„Harry, danke aber ich will von dir wissen, wie war es mir möglich Severus in dein Refugium zu holen." „Ginny seit unserem geheimen Schwur hast du die gleichen Rechte wie ich, du kannst in jedes meiner Refugien. In jedes der Häuser und Anwesen der Clans der Potter, Black oder Gryffindor. Aber in dein Refugium will ich nur auf Einladung, ist das klar. Du brauchst deinen Platz für Ruhe und Rückzug und den sollst du behalten. Ginny umarmte ihn dankbar. Er hatte ihren Wunsch auf Selbstständigkeit verstanden.

Hermine eilte, nachdem sie von Ihrem Schulleiter gerufen worden war, mit Marcel im Schlepptau zum Büro des Schuldirektors. Am Wasserspeier blieben sie stehen, sie hatte das Kennwort nicht. Hermine konzentrierte sich, ihre Hand schloss sich ganz fest um die von Marcel.

„Albus wir sollen dich besuchen und ich kenne dein Geheimwort nicht." „Lakritzenbonbon, Hermine und Marcel kommt herein", antwortete der Direktor auf der neuen Weise an die sie sich noch gewöhnen musste.

Marcel folgte Hermine verwundert, selbst auf der sich drehenden Treppe blieb er auf der gleichen Stufe wie Hermine. Die Wärme, dachte Hermine, das war was ihr gefehlt hatte und sie war überrascht als sie in Dumbledore nicht allein in seinem Büro war. „Vater was machst du hier", fragte Marcel den Mann an Dumbledors Seite.

„Ich begrüße die Erbin von Rowenah Ravenclaw, Miss Granger, ich darf sie morgen Abend auf unserem Familiensitz begrüßen, dann werden wir, Albus und ich, sowie der Confoederatio artis magica uns um eure Ausbildung kümmern. Das ist auch, dann der Kreis der das Wissen um Rowenah Ravenclaw gesammelt hat und dir Auskunft geben kann."

„Danke Mr. Benon, kann ich jetzt schon etwas falsch machen?" „Nein, Hermine, nur einen Wermutstropfen muss ich noch verteilen, Marcel sollte heute Abend noch mit seinem Vater zurückkehren um etwas vorzubereiten, ich verspreche dir zum Guten Morgen Kuss ist er wieder da, aber es ist wichtig." Albus genoss es sichtlich wie die Wangen der beiden Jugendlichen ein zartes Rosa annahm.

„Habe ich noch ein paar Minuten Zeit um ihn los zu lassen", fragte Hermine. Die beiden alten Zauberer zogen sich schmunzelnd in den nebenanliegenden Raum zurück.

Hermine zog den überraschte Marcel zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen langen Abschiedskuss. Marcel wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und lachte sie an und verschwand in den Raum zu seinem Vater.

Albus Dumbledore, der leise wieder in sein Büro getreten war, legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter: „Hermine wir haben immer schon großes von dir erwartet, aber diese Größe macht mich sprachlose, freue dich auf Morgen, du, Brenda und deine Eltern werdet doch pünktlich zum Frühstück sein, es gibt morgen mehr als nur das übliche in den Schultagen?"

Hermine verabschiedete sich und verschwand das erstemal mit dem Abscedere Zauber, über den sie soviel gelesen hatte seit Ginny und Harry damit durch die Welt reisten, nach Hause.


	25. 6 Hogwartstag 3 Das Treffen

6.3. Das Treffen 

Hogwarts lag verlassen da, es war einfach ungewöhnlich, wenn man es nur im Schulbetrieb kannte. Die Aufregungen am Nachmittag, und der Besuch der Auroren, konnten der majestätischen Ruhe des Schlosses nichts anhaben.

Nachdem sie sich etwas von den Anstrengungen erholt hatten, suchten Harry und Ginny noch etwas die Sonne. Gemütlich schlenderten sie durch die Innenhöfe hinaus durch das Schlosstor.

Harry ging die Brutalität des Angriffs auf Hogsmeade nicht aus dem Kopf: „Ginny meinst du wir können ihnen immer mit dem Schockzauber antworten?", fragte er seine Freundin. Ginny sprach eine ganze Zeit lang nichts, dann blieb sie stehen: „Harry, ich fürchte nicht. Wir werden uns auch einige brauchbare Angriffszauber zu legen müssen, falls wir gezwungen werden uns und andere damit zu schützen." Sie blieben stumm nebeneinander stehen: „Meinst du sie erwarten und fordern somit zuviel von uns?", fragte er sie in die Stille hinein.

Ginny setzte sich an den Rand des Sees, genau an der Stelle, wo sie bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Besuch bei Dumbledore saßen. Nachdem sie eine Weile still dagesessen hatten, um den Riesenkraken zu beobachten dachte Harry wieder an das Thema. Er fragte sich ob die Entwicklungen nicht zu schnell waren. Am Schuljahresende hatte er bemerkt, dass er von Dumbledore gelenkt wurde. Bis dahin wurde ihm nie die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Ginny schmiegte sich an ihn. Die Wärme tat ihm gut. „Und was ist jetzt?", fragte er sie. „Werden wir jetzt über alles informiert, wenn ich nicht das erschrockene Gesicht von Professor Snape gesehen hätte, als er von der Gefahr in Hogsmeade sprach, könnte ich meinen..." Ginny schaute ihn fragend an: „Meinen wir wurden dorthin geschickt um für andere die Kastanien aus dem Feuer zu holen? Meinst du das?", Harry nickte.

Ginny strich ihm vorsichtig über das Gesicht: „Dieses Mal nicht, schau wie aufgeregt McGonagall war. Auch der Angriff in der Winkelgasse hat Dumbledore auch kalt erwischt." Hier musste Harry ihr zustimmen: „Vielleicht haben ihn seine Informanten versetzt, oder die Todesser gehen unkoordinierte vor, so in kleinen Gruppen wie die IRA."

„Harry, du sprichst in Rätseln. Was ist die IRA?", fragend schaute Sie ihn an. So oft hatte sich Harry geärgert sich nicht genau in der Zauberwelt auszukennen. Nun aber sah er auch einen Vorteil beide Welten zu kennen. Er dachte kurz nach und versuchte ihr zu erklären was seiner Ansicht nach die IRA war und was aus ihr wurde: „Ginny, die IRA ist eine Gruppe von Menschen die am Anfang gegen die Bevormundung ihres Volkes durch eine fremde Macht gewehrt haben. Die Macht schaukelte sich gegenseitig hoch. In der Muggelwelt gab es hunderte von Toten. Im Gegensatz zu den Todessern, die nur für die Macht und gegen alles was ihnen nicht passt sind, kämpfte und kämpft diese Gruppe für die Freiheit ihres Volkes. Leider sehen sie das Volk nach ihrem religiosen Bekenntnis begrenzt auf einer Seite. Von den einstigen Zielen ist nur die Gewalt geblieben. Ich hoffe, dass sie bald zur Vernunft kommen. Denn ich denke wer ein Ziel hat, kann noch klar denken. Die Todesser haben kein Ziel, aus Macht und Gewalt."

Harry stand wieder auf und half Ginny auf die Füße: „Ginny wir müssen unseren eigenen Weg suchen, zusammen mit dem Orden und notfalls auch mal ohne ihn. Wie es Ollivander die vorgeschlagen hat. Viele kleine Kreise." Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um, sie waren beinahe gleich groß, und so konnte er ihr direkt in die herrlichen braunen Augen schauen.

„Ja, Harry wir werden kämpfen. Durch unsere Vorgehensweise bringen wir sie sicher aus dem Konzept, denn wir denken anders."

Wie zur Bestätigung dieses Vorsatzes umarmten sich die beiden. Vorsichtig strich Harry ihr eine Harrsträhne aus der Stirn. „Wir werden aber auch leben!".

Sie gingen gemeinsam weiter, viele Erinnerungen stiegen in ihnen auf, als sie am Quidditch-Feld ankamen.

Harry zeigte auf die hintere Zuschauerbänke: „Da hat mich Sirius das erstemal beim Quidditch gesehen. Und ich habe einen großen Schreck bekommen. Der ‚Grimm' hatte ich gedacht. Oh, Ginny was würde ich froh sein, wenn ich nochmals so einen Schrecken bekommen würde. Aber jeder schwarze Hund den ich sehe, und ich glaube ich sehe mehr als ihr alle zusammen, ist kein Schnuffel." Die Tränen rannten ihm ungehemmt über das Gesicht, alleine hätte er die Trauer nicht durchgestanden, er wäre verrückt geworden. Aber er war nicht mehr alleine, denn Ginny war da, sie war einfach da. Sie trauerte mit ihm ohne mit den abgedroschenen Phrasen ‚er ist für im Kampf für das Guten gestorben' oder ähnliches zu nerven.

Sie saß ganz nah bei ihm, ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Wärme gab ihm Halt. „Ginny, ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr oder schon lange wahnsinnig." Sie schwieg und schmiegte, wie immer wenn ihm der Verlust von Sirius besonders umtrieb, sich an ihn und zeigte so, dass er nicht alleine war. Dafür war er ihr ohne Ende dankbar.

Flogen da nicht zwei Besen wie wild hin und her. Beide sprangen auf, jetzt surrte der goldenen Schnatz an ihnen vorbei. Ron und Nathalie folgten ihm.

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen Ginny und Harry und die Sache war klar.

„Accio, Feuerblitz", gespannt wie beim Trimagische Turnier stand Harry hier und wartete auf seinen Besen, der sich im Schloss befand. Ginny hatte die Besenkammer der Schule geöffnet und befand sich schon in der Luft, bis der Feuerblitz endlich auftauchte.

Der Wind fuhr durch seine Haare und das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit wirkte irgendwie befreiend. Weit weg waren die Sorgen und Gedanken.

Ron und Nathalie hatten sich tatsächlich Quidditch - Bälle ausgeliehen und rasten jetzt dem Schnatz hinter her.

Kurz vor ihm war der goldene Ball aufgetaucht. Vom Jagdfieber gepackt nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Nur noch wenige Meter... drei... zwei... Harry beugte sich vor um ihn zu erreichen. Aber jemand war schneller. Als Harry aufschaute, lachte in Nathalie an. „Danke, Nathalie, dass ihr uns gezeigt habt, dass das Leben weitergeht. Ginny und Ron stiegen mit ihren Besen zu ihnen auf.

Sie zeigte ihrem Bruder etwas, was in weiter Ferne lag. Es war wie ein Gebäude das aus dem Verbotenen Wald ragte. „Schauen wir es uns an", schlug Ron vor. Und sie flogen eine gute Weile über den verbotenen Wald. Mitten im Wald war ein See. Auf einer Insel stand ein alter Turm, der aussah wie die Wehrtürme von Hogwarts. Harry und Ron begannen den Landeanflug als Ginny sie zurück rief.

Am Ufer des Sees waren riesige Spinnen aufgetaucht, sie kamen nicht über das Wasser, aber der Turm war sicherlich nicht umsonst hier. Sie wollte dies lieber mit Albus besprechen. Nicht dass ein alter Fluch auf dem Turm ruhte. Sie kehrten zum Quidditch-Feld zurück, da es nun auch dunkler geworden war.

Ginny schaute besorgt auf die Uhr. „Ginny, bist du auf deine Uhr böse!", fragte Ron grinsend. „Blödmann, aber dafür musst du nun meinen Besen aufräumen.", entgegnete ihm seine Schwester. Brummend zog Ron ab.

„Warum bist du so in Eile?", fragte Nathalie Ginny. „Was habt ihr zwei heute Abend eigentlich noch vor?", stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage. Ginny sah in groß an. Harry bemerkte sie in seinen Gedanken und sie schien einverstanden zu sein, denn ein Strahlen ging über ihr Gesicht.

„He ihr zwei verheimlicht uns doch etwas, warte ich rufe gleich Hermine, die wird wenigstens mit euch zwei fertig", drohte Nathalie. „Du bist aber sehr gut informiert.", bemerkte Harry. Ron kam zurück und legte seinen Arm zärtlich um seine Nathalie. „Ihr wisst gar nicht wie oft Ron von euch drei spricht, ich bin richtig neidisch auf eure Freundschaft." Harry sah sie überrascht an: „Nathalie wie kann man auf etwas neidisch sein, das man schon erreicht hat, wer mit einem von uns befreundet ist, der ist auch unser Freund, willkommen im Kreis."

„Nun was habt ihr noch vor? Wollt ihr in den Fuchsbau oder alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum rumhängen, oder uns bei unserem letzten Ritual zum magischen Paar begleiten?", fragte Ginny. „Hermine müsste schon im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Und Dumbledore hat mir gerade mitgeteilt, dass auch dein Vater Nathalie und dein Bruder wieder da sind. "

Ron starrte sie total überrascht an: „Und dann fragt ihr noch?"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden sie von Hermine empfangen. „Hallo Ginny, ich habe mich gerade von Marcel verabschiedet und war daheim angekommen. Während dem Tee meldete sich Marcel über den Kamin und berichtete, dass sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen schon fertig geworden waren, und er mit seinem Vater noch heute Abend wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Er wollte unbedingt das ich wieder nach Hogwarts komme, also bin ich da. Weist du was da geheimnisvolles vorbereitet wurde?"  
Ginny lachte die Freundin an: „Ich sollte es wissen, den zu einem richtigen magischen Paar braucht es zwei Riten. Eine haben wir schon, das weist du. Und Pierre Bennon sowie Marcel haben die zweite vorbereitet." „Stell dir vor Hermine", unterbrach sie Ron, dem die Einladung scheinbar zu lang geworden war „wir sind eingeladen bei dem zweiten Teil dabei zu sein!" . Hermine sprang auf und viel Ginny und Harry um den Hals: „Ich wäre euch auch unendlich böse gewesen, wenn ihr uns wieder ausgeschlossen hättet."  
Nun trafen im Gemeinschaftsraum weitere Besucher ein. Neben Marcel der sich sofort hinter Hermine stellte kamen Professor Dumbledore, George Ollivander und der sich interessiert umschauende Pierre Benon in den Raum, Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie nicht nur auf Hermine und Marcel, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore, George Ollivander und Pierre Benon

Professor Dumbledore drängte zum Aufbruch als das Portrait der fetten Dame auf schwang und eine verwunderte Professorin McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum erschien: „Potter, Weasley was treiben sie denn hier? Oh, Albus wer ist denn noch alles hier und warum".

Dumbledore trat aus dem Schatten hervor: „Minerva wir haben auf dich gewartet, kommt lasst uns einen Kreis bilden." Vorsichtig schaute er sich zu Ginny und Harry um, die ihm beide zu nickten.

Wie bei der ersten Zeremonie trafen sie sich in der Rotunde unter dem Zauberstabladen von George Ollivander. Nur heute waren keine weiteren Magier da, das Becken stand an der gleichen Stelle. Durch das magische Licht welches aus dem Becken kam war der Raum erleuchtet. Mr. Ollivander, der nun wieder ganz Vorsitzender des Confoederatio artis magica der Briten war, bat Ginny und Harry zu sich, während er die Anderen aufforderte die steinernen Sitze einzunehmen.

„Nach ihr mir mitgeteilt habt, dass ihr euch dem Confoederatio artis magica etwas anschließen wollt, heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen in unserer Vereinigung von Zauberern, welche den Tugenden Merlins – Gerechtigkeit und Friede – nachfolgen wollen. Eine weitere Aufgabe ist es die stablose Magie zu fördern, damit wir im Kampf gegen das Böse ein mächtige Waffe haben."

Harry und Ginny nickten. Mr. Ollivander fuhr nun mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck fort:„Ihr habt jetzt eine Bewährungszeit gehabt, seit ihr weiterhin bereit den letzten Schritt zum magischen Paar zu gehen?"

Mrs. McGonagall lies vor Schreck ihren Zauberstab fallen. Albus Dumbledore überreicht ihn ihr wieder mit einer eleganten Bewegung: „Du wolltest doch wissen warum wir uns versammelt haben, nun sei Zeuge, es hat sich schon viel im Hause Gryffindor ereignet, aber das noch nicht.".

Als Ollivander, verärgert über die Störung, die Frage wieder holte nickten Harry und Ginny stumm. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit im Becken änderte sich nun von dem kräftigen Rot in ein sattes Gold. „Wir die Magier Groß-Britanniens und auch Frankreichs wünschen euch alles Gute und ihr seid nicht allein, ihr habt neben euren Freunden auch noch uns. Pierre Benon wurden herbei gewunken um gemeinsam mit Ollivander und Professor Dumbledore die vorgeschriebenen Sätze des Ritus zu sprechen.

Voller Rührung lies sich Professor McGonagall es sich nicht nehmen die beiden zu umarmen. Nach den Glückwünschen der anderen, wandte sich Albus Dumbledore an Harry: „Du hast nun mit Ginny in der magischen Welt eine Einheit geschaffen, die speziellen Schutzzauber über den Lingusterweg sind nun hinfällig, ihr müsst euch eine neue Heimat suchen." Harry schluckte, nie mehr Ligusterweg, wie oft hat er sich das gewünscht": Nun wir haben Godrics-Kammer, oder den Grimmauldplatz". Harry kämpfte sehr mit sich: „Vielleicht...

„Vielleicht, wenn wir beide stark genug sind gehen wir nach Godrics-Hollow", beendete Ginny Harrys Satz. Godrics-Hollow das Haus in dem seine Eltern starben. In der angespannten Ruhe klang die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore noch eindrucksvoller: „Überlegt es euch. Nicht nur die Schutzzauber sind für dich als Erbe errichtet, auch der gesamte Komplex steht wieder. Das Haus deiner Eltern ist um die Teile aus Godrics Zeit erweitert worden, welche aber dem Stil deines Elternhauses modernisiert wurden. Das könnte nun eure neue Heimat, vielleicht auch die Heimat des Freundeskreises der Uhr sein. Hier hast du eine Karte auf dem die Lage verzeichnet ist."

Das anschließende kleine Fest in Godrics-Kammer war nicht mehr so steif, sondern sehr gemütlich. Die Professoren zogen sich schnell zurück, und mit ihnen verschwanden Pierre Benon und George Ollivander.

Niemand musste es mehr aussprechen, hier hatten sich Freunde für das Leben gefunden.

Ginny und Harry wachten schon früh auf. Den Spaß konnten sie sich heute nicht entgehen lassen. Vernon und Dudley Dursley wurden heute aus der Krankenstation entlassen und sahen das erste Mal Hogwarts. Ja, Hogwarts die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, deren Namen Harry im Liguster Weg nie hatte aussprechen dürfen. Hier waren ausgerechnete die Dursleys gelandet und außer der Medizin von Madam Pomfrey gab es noch etwas für die beiden männlichen Dursleys zu schlucken. Petunia Dursley, die sie nur als Zaubererhasserin kannten, war eine Hexe. Die Umstände wegen der sie es ihrer Familie verschwiegen hatte und der Tatsache, dass sie beide vor den Todessern gerettet hatte stimmte selbst Vernon freundlich. Nun also konnte er dieses verdammte Hogwarts einmal sehen. Ginnys Freundschaft mit Petunia half dabei, dass sie Dudley zu einer magischen Abmagerungskur überreden konnte. Gleich nach dem Eintreffen in Hogwarts besprachen sie das mit Madame Pomfrey Und so sah Vernon und Petunia ihren Sohn vor ein paar Tagen, das erste mal in ihrem Leben in viel zu großen Kleidern.

Mit einem großen Packet machten sich Ginny und Harry auf den bekannten Weg in die Krankenstation. Heute schien alles festlich gestimmt zu sein, selbst die sonst mürrischen Portraits schauten heute etwas freundlicher.

Sie klopften an der Tür zur Krankenstation. Das kräftige „Ja, bitte", seines Onkels lies Harry zusammen zucken. Onkel und Tante waren schon gerichtet Vernon hatte einen dunklen Anzug an, mit dem er sicherlich beeindrucken wollte. Tante Petunia trug ein graues Kostüm und einen Zaubererumhang. Zusammen mit Ginny war sie im Ligusterweg gewesen um die Kleider zu holen. Nur Dudley sah überhaupt nicht elegant aus. Durch die viel zu weiten Kleider machte er einen jämmerlichen Eindruck. Als Harry in sah dachte er, und so sah ich die letzten Jahre immer aus.

Er übereichte dem verwunderte Dudley ein großes Paket aus dem Londoner Geschäft Marks & Spencer. „Was ist das?", fragte Dudley mit zaghafter Stimme. „Etwas was ich von euch nie bekommen habe", konnte Harry sich nicht verkneifen, zu sagen, „Dudley es sind neue Kleider."

Vernon, der auf einer neu aufgestellten Coach saß, suchte seinen Geldbeutel. Ginny legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern von Vernon und sagte: „Las es stecken Onkel Vernon, wir wollen nur, dass ihr aufgeschlossen unserer Welt begegnet. Heute ist ein besonderer Tag in der über tausendjährigen Geschichte dieser Schule, es treffen sich hier Familien, die sich sonst nie begegnet wären, zum erstenmal in der Zauberwelt."

„Ginny", frage Mr. Dursley Harrys Freundin, „warum nennst du mich einfach beim Vornamen und dann noch Onkel?".

„Ich nenne dich Onkel Vernon, weil ich mit deinem Neffen mehr verbunden bin als es in der Muggelwelt möglich ist. Trotzdem wir nun bald ein neues Daheim haben, bitten ich dich uns ab und zu im Liguster Weg zu empfangen, wir werden auch in Jeans kommen. Obwohl ihr Harry nicht, um es freundlich auszudrücken, fair behandelt habt seid ihr doch ein Teil von uns."

Alle im Raum schauten Ginny an, als sie Vernons Schulter los lies und sich dem Rest zuwandte. „Tante Petunia, Dudley und auch du Onkel Vernon erhaltet jetzt von Harry eine Kette mit einem Amulett."

Als die Dursleys erfuhren, dass dieses Schmuckstück seinen Eigentümer wie mit einem Funkgerät verbinden kann, waren sie sehr beeindruckt. Dudley begriff es überraschenderweise als erstes. Er erklärte seinen Eltern das dies wie ein Notrufsystem funktioniert. Harry lies dies so im Raum stehen, da er immer noch kein großen Verlagen spürte mit Vernon oder Dudley ständig im Gespräch zu sein. Die Tante wird er wohl jetzt öfter treffen. „Wir werden es während der Führung durch Hogwarts ausprobieren, damit ihr euch daran gewöhnt," versprach Harry seinen Verwandten. Ja, nicht nur Tante Petunia hatte sich verändert auch er hatte sich im Umgang mit ihnen gewandelt, war es die größere Selbstsicherheit, seit er wusste von seiner Macht als Magier wusste, oder war es die ruhige, freundliche Ginny die ihn langsam veränderte.

„Einen recht schönen guten Morgen, allerseits". Die Dursleys schreckten auf, keine Tür war geöffnet worden und trotzdem war jemand in den Raum gekommen.

„Mein Name ist Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ich bin jetzt seit circa 500 Jahren Hausgeist der Gryffindors auf Hogwarts. Aber es ist das erste mal das hier extra für Muggel ein Fest gegeben wird. Oh Mister Harry Potter und Lady Ginevra, entschuldigt mich, dass ich euch noch nicht begrüßte habe, aber die Herrschaften kannten mich noch nicht."

„Nick, was soll die Ansprache mit Mister und Lady, seit wann so formell?", fragte Harry

Die Dursleys starrten den Hausgeist fassungslos an. „Petunia Evans, verheiratete Dursley, ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnert mich sehr an den ihrer Schwester Lily, als sie mich zum erstenmal sah".

„Sir Nicholas, sie kannten meine Schwester?", fragte Petunia überrascht.

„Ja und ich habe auch zusammen mit dem damaligen stellvertretenden Schulleiter das Antwortschreiben an sie formuliert. Hogwarts hat ihren Nahmen seinerzeit gelöscht, nicht aber Sir Nicolas, ich vergesse selten etwas. „Jetzt, Petunia Dursley nach einem viertel Jahrhundert willkommen auf Hogwarts. Er winkte ihr aufmunternd zu. Wir sehen uns später, und ihr beide Turteltäubchen macht Gryffindors keine Schande.

Harry musste grinsen, den der kopflose Nick entschwand durch die geschlossene Tür, aber immerhin ein Versuch sich der Welt der Lebenden anzupassen.

Vernon schaute entgeistert auf Ginny und Harry in ihren weiten Roben. „Mir fehlen die Worte, das müsst ihr verstehen." Beide nickten und warteten vor der Tür bis die Dursleys die letzten Untersuchung von Madame Pomfrey überstanden hatten.

„Oh gibt es hier ein Abholservice", fragte Vernon Harry scherzend, als er durch die Tür der Krankenstation kam.

„Ja und ich bitte sie nicht ohne einen solchen durch das Schloss zu irren. Wenn sie keinen Zauberer oder Hexe entdecken, dürfen sie ruhig in die Hände klatschen, ein Hauself wird sie dann dorthin begleiten wohin sie wollen. Denn selbst für sie, Mrs. Dursley kann es manchmal gefährlich sein." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Professor Snape die Tür zum Treppenhaus. Fassungslos starrten die Dursleys auf die sich frei und scheinbar unkontrolliert bewegenden Treppen, auf die Bilder die ihnen zuwinkten. Allein durch die riesigen Ausmaße dieser Räume waren die Dursleys tatsächlich fasziniert.

Ein lauter Schrei entfuhr Tante Petunia als sie die große Halle zum Frühstück betrat. Dudley starrte den Himmel über der Halle an. Als ihm von Harry erklärt wurde, dass durch einen Zauber der Himmel an der Hallendecke abgebildet wurde konnte er dies nicht glauben.

Die Haustische waren verschwunden dafür, stand eine riesige Tafel mitten in dem Saal. Die Professoren waren vollständig versammelt, selbst Lupin und Françoise hatte sich vom Grimmauldplatz hier her begeben, beide strahlten um die Wette.

Das große Portal wurde geöffnet und Hermine mit ihren Eltern, Marcel und Tante Brenda tauchten auf. Mit einem Portschlüssel waren sie and den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade gelang. Albus Dumbledore, selbst hatte sie abgeholt und noch im Maison Granger den Zauber gesprochen, damit für Hermines Vater die magischen Gebäude sichtbar wurden. Auch sie waren von den Räumen überwältigt.

Hermine stellte Harry ihren Eltern vor, obwohl sie sich schon einmal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten. Albert Granger nahm neben Vernon Dursley Platz und beide unterhielten sich, überraschender weise gut.

Ron und Nathalie fehlten am Tisch. Marcel der neben Hermine saß, er zählte, dass sie mit Ron und seiner Familie sicherlich bald eintreffen wird. Das Frühstück war reichhaltiger als sonst in Hogwarts, selbst die Elfen, schienen der Bedeutung des Tages Rechnung zu tragen.

Die Türe zum Saal flog auf und ein ganzer Pulk von rothaarigen Menschen drang in den Saal. Ginny sprang strahlend auf, die Weasleys waren eingetroffen.

Mrs. Weasley stürmte allen voraus auf Ginny und Harry: „Was habt ihr beiden euch den eigentlich gedacht, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie wir gestern erschrocken sind. Auf einmal haben wir einen schwarzen Weasley. Habt ihr euch das auch richtig überlegt. Albus konnte uns zum Glück beruhigen". Sie drückte ihre Tochter und dann Harry fest an sich. Als Fred und George die überraschten Gesichter im Saal sah mussten sie grinsen. Wer die Weasley nicht kannte, konnte sich nicht vorstellen was gestern im Fuchsbau los gewesen ist. Harry und Ginny grinsten verlegen, sie ahnten was im Fuchsbau los war, nur sie konnten es sich nicht vorstellen wie man im Fuchsbau über ihren Schwur informiert wurde. Ron und Nathalie hatten versprochen zu schweigen, und darauf war Verlass.

Molly berichtete allen Anwesenden lautstark was sich während dem Abendessen im Fuchsbau zugetragen hatte. Alle waren sie am Tisch gesessen. Tante Brenda hatte die Familie Granger mitgebracht. Während Arthur den Gästen die Familienuhr der Weasleys erklärte startete das Schlagwerk der Uhr. Vorbereitet durch die letzten Vorkommnisse drängten sich die Weasley samt ihren Gästen vor dieses magische Wunderwerk. Es muss kurz nach dem Schwur von den beiden gewesen sein, da erschien wieder ein neues Symbol, wie schon Tage zuvor beim Verschwinden von Ginny. Zusätzlich erschien ein neuer Zeiger, eigentlich ein Hinweis auf ein neues Familienmitglied. Die Spannung stieg ins unermessliche bis die Person auf dem Zeigen sichtbar wurde. Es war ein schwarzhaariger Weasley. Und beide Zeiger auf dem neuen Symbol. Harry und Ginny waren in „Godrics-Kammer."

Wie auf einmal ging ihnen ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf. Harry und Ginny waren zusammen irgendwie magisch verbunden, und deshalb wollten sie alle aufbrechen um das neue Familienmitglied zu begrüßen. Professor Dumbledore, der von Arthur nach Godrics-Kammer befragt wurde, bat die Familie bis heute zu warten.

Professor Dumbledore erklärte nach dem Applaus der Professoren und der Weasleys, was ein Magisches Paar zu bedeuten hatte.

Vernon drückte Harry, das erste Mal in seinem Leben, anerkennend die Hand, für Ginny reichte es schon für eine kurze Umarmung. Petunia starrte beide fassungslos an. :„Ich hatte eine Vorahnung, als Ginny das erste Mal im Ligusterweg war. Während wir über eure Beziehung sprchen, sah ich euch als Paar vor einem Herrenhaus stehen und es war eine sichtbare Auro um euch herum".", brachte die Tante mühevoll heraus.

Die Führung durch das Schloss dauerte sehr lange. Jeder der Professoren zeigte etwas von seinem Fach. Nur bei Professor Snape im Kerker war es nicht so, er zeigte ihnen Episoden aus den Unterrichtsstunden. Dazu hat er das Denkarium mit gebracht. „Mumm die haben doch etwas wie einen Fernseher", meinte Dudley zu seiner Mutter. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, natürlich waren es gutausgesuchte Szenen. Das Harry hier nicht die beste Figur machte stellte selbst Vernon fest und äußerte sich zufrieden, dass es hier doch auch ordentlich zu Sache ging.

Bei Professor McGonagall, ging es wieder heiterer zu.  
Hermine durfte einige Dinge verwandeln. Auf die lauernde Frage der Professorin, wer noch etwas verwandeln möchte, meldete zur aller Überraschung Petunia, sie schaffte es, wie Victoria Granger beim ersten Mal, aus einer Kaffeekanne einen Waschbären zu zaubern.

Auf dem Quidditch Feld, zeigten die jugendlichen Zauberer ihren Gästen Züge aus dem Spiel. Dudley wollte es Harry nachmachen und stellte sich neben einen dieser Besen und rief umsonst „hoch". Professor Dumbledore wies Minerva McGonagall auf diesen Vorfall am Rande des Feldes hin.

Nachdem Tee brachen die Gäste auf. Hermine, Marcel und Ron reisten mit dem magischen Kreis von Nathalie nach Cherbourg. Tante Brenda nahm mit Hermines Eltern einen Portschlüssel nach Maison Granger. Françoise und Remus verschwanden wieder nach Grimmauldplatz. Die Weasleys kehrte, nicht ohne Harry und Ginny das Versprechen abgenommen zu haben, sobald als möglich sie zu besuchen, in den Fuchsbau zurück. Mit einem magischen Kreis von Ginny und Harry, ging es für die Dursleys in den Liguster Weg. Vernon wollte doch lieber mit dem Wagen in die Normandie fahren, soviel Magie war ihm doch zuviel.

Die Abschlussworte von Albus Dumbledore klangen noch nach: „Alles wird anders, ob es besser wird hoffen wir, damit es nicht schlechter wird kämpfen wir, dass wir zusammenarbeiten darauf vertrauen wir"


	26. 7 Bourgh de Benon

7. Bourgh de Benon

Mit einem Festessen wurden die Gäste in Frankreich begrüßt. Es war schon spät geworden und nur in der Bibliothek auf Bourgh de Benon brannte noch Licht.

Pierre Benon ging seine letzte Runde, wie er es seit Jahren gewohnt war durch das Anwesen. Alle Schutzschilde hatte er mit Hilfe seiner Tochter Nathalie im Verlauf des Abends überprüft. Es war keine Gefahr zu erwarten, aber François, seine Schwester bestand darauf. Die schrecklichen Erfahrungen die sie in jungen Jahren gemacht hatte, lies ihr keine Ruhe. Die jüngsten Erlebnisse drüben auf den britischen Inseln beunruhigten ihn nun auch.

Er, Pierre Benon, Mitglied im Rat der französischen und im Rat der europäischen Zauberer hatte seine Informationen über Voldemort weitergegeben.

Als das Festland vor Grindelwald in eine Starre vor Angst verfiel war Dumbledore da um sie zu befreien. Es war an der Zeit für die Europäer aufzustehen um Britannien von Voldemort zu befreien. Da war er sich ganz sicher, nur wie? Er musste einen geheimen Rat einrufen. Einen geheimen Rat der Magier Europas.

Da in der Bibliothek noch Licht brannte, schwenkte er in den langen breiten Korridor, vorbei an den Bildern der Ahnen ein. Der Stammbaum reichte zurück bis zu der großen Magierin, Claudette des Bouxpatons. Der Gründerin der gleichnamigen Zauberschule in Frankreich. Mit den Portraits der Ahnen hatte er über die Gefahr, die von den britischen Inseln kommen könnte gesprochen, und sie waren auf den geheimen Rat gekommen.

Aber warum brannte hier noch Licht. Marcel kann das nur sein, dachte er und öffnete, einer inneren Stimme gehorchend die große Türe mit ihren zwei Flügeln nicht, sondern benutze ausnahmsweise die Pforte für die Hauselfen. Natürlich war sein Sohn noch hier, aber er war nicht alleine. Zwei braun gelockte Köpfe waren einem uralten Buch gebeugt. Hermine Granger konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten, aber sie diskutierte mit ihm über einen Aufsatz, der sich mit Werwölfen befasste.

Eigentlich war es nicht sein Wesen, still und heimlich zu wirken. Er der nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt der Franzosen, sondern auch in der normalen Welt, die Britten nannten es die Muggelwelt, Amt, Ansehen und Vermögen besaß, konnte es sich nicht immer leisten seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Aber dieses Pärchen hier erweichte sein Herz. Wie lange hatte er gehofft, dass Marcel sich nicht nur für die Bücher interessierte, sondern auch für andere Sachen. Er hatte nicht gleich an das andere Geschlecht gedacht, aber wenn es so belesen und freundlich auftauchte wie Hermine freute er sich sehr darüber.

Nun sank ihr Kopf endgültig auf das Buch. Marcel reagiert ganz anders als wie vor einer Woche bei Nathalie, er riss nicht am Buch mit der Bemerkung sie mache Flecken darauf. Nein, er nahm seine neue Freundin ganz behutsam in den Arm, als sie irgendetwas murmelte bekam sie von ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und wie aus dem nichts stand ein großes Himmelbett mitten in der Bibliothek. Unsicher legte Marcel das Mädchen ab. Vor Neugierde beugte sich Pierre zu weit vor und eine Vase ging zu Bruch. Marcel zog seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor und sprach einen Schutzschirm über das Bett. Dann ließ er die Lichter heller werden und stellte sich beschützend vor das Bett.

Eigentlich wollte Piere hervortreten, aber er wartete einen Augenblick und merkte, dass sein Sohn umsichtiger und vorsichtiger geworden war. Nathalie tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und fragte nicht einmal nach dem Grund, sondern suchte mit ihrem Bruder die Bibliothek ab. Er wollte sich durch die Elfenpforte zurück ziehen als er plötzlich auf den rothaarigen Jungen stieß. Als Ron seinen Zauberstab erhob, gab er sich schnell zu erkennen.

„Väter", Nathalie schüttelte ihre Mähne „Väter"und verschwand mit Ron.

„Dad, aber du hättest dich ruhig gleich zu erkennen geben können, es war etwas unheimlich", meine Marcel während er Hermine, die durch die Auflösung des Schutzschildes, wieder sichtbar wurde, ansah. „Leg dich zu ihr, sie wird sich morgen schon wundern, dass sie in eurem Paradies, der Bibliothek eingeschlafen ist."Ohne nochmals zu Zögern, legte sich Marcel zu seiner Freundin in das Himmelbett.

Piere schloss die Bibliothek und um in seine Räume zurück zu gehen. „Monsieur Benon, ist irgendetwas mit Hermine und Marcel passiert?", die Stimme kannte er, er hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Er drehte sich um, ja es war Harry Potter.. Ginny kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus der Bibliothek: „ Ja, Harry sie sind glücklich."

Sie nahmen sein Angebot eines Gästezimmers an, und folgten dem herbeigeeilten Hauselfen.

Pierre schüttelte den Kopf, er war beeindruckt wie schnell dieser Freundeskreis der Uhr aktiv wurde. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass vor dem Schloss weitere Zauberer die Lage sondiert hatten. Denn kurz, nachdem Harry mit Ginny den Flur verlassen hatte, hörte er das Ploppen, wie es nur beim Apparieren gibt,

Wie sagte Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts so treffend.„Alles wird anders, ob es besser wird hoffen wir, damit es nicht schlechter wird kämpfen wir, das wir zusammenarbeiten darauf vertrauen wir".

Langsam wurde es über der Burg hell. Die Sonnenstrahlen erreichten die großen Fenster der Bibliothek.

So gut und erholsam hatte Hermine schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen, langsam wurde sie wach. Sie genoss die ungewohnt Wärme unter ihrer Zudecke, nur ein paar Mal hatte sie diese in der letzten Zeit gespürt. Sie brachte die Wärme mit Hogwarts in Verbindung, aber es war nicht direkt die Schule. Jetzt konnte sie an den Moment der Wärme erinnern, es war als sie Marcel auf der Treppe zu Dumbledors Büro in den Arm nahm, und natürlich bei der Verabschiedung von ihm als Albus und Pierre den Raum kurz verließen. Das Gefühl von Marcels Nähe war greifbar.

„Guten Morgen Hermine", eine sehr bekannte Stimme sprach ganz nahe bei ihr, nun konnte sie den Atem spüren, und nun seine Lippen.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah in die dunkeln großen Augen von ihrem Marcel, schnell legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich. Hermine war selig endlich hatte sie jemanden für sich ganz allein. Nicht, dass sie auf Ginny eifersüchtig gewesen ist, nein aber ihre Einsamkeit empfand sie stärker seit Ron nur noch mit Nathalie auf- oder untertauchte. „Mon amie, Marcel", hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Er grinste glücklich und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Die Türen flogen auf und die beiden Glücklichen, wurden von ihren Freunden mit einem Frühstück im Bett überrascht. Zum Glück war das Bett so groß das alle sechs darin Platz zum Frühstücken hatten. „ Und ich dachte immer, ihr lest nur in der Bibliothek „ mit diesem Kommentar erzielte Ron einen vollen Lacherfolg.

Ginny und Nathalie strahlten die beiden glücklich an. „Nun seid ihr beiden endlich dahinter gekommen, dass es außer der Theorie der Bücher auch noch eine Praxis des Lebens gibt", kommentierte Nathalie die Szene trocken.

Harry schaute Ron erleichtert an, beide waren zufrieden. Eine solche Lösung des sich abzeichnenden Beziehungsproblems innerhalb ihres Dreamteams hatten sie sich nicht vorgestellt, aber diese hier war genial. Sie hatten ihr Trio verdoppelt, eines das auf Vertrauen beruhte, dem Einzelnen seinen persönlichen Freiraum lies, und wenn man den Büchern glauben will ein sehr mächtiges Team war.

Dieses fröhliche Treffen in der Bibliothek, mitten auf dem Bett hatte allen viel Spaß gemacht. Einmal hatten sie gelebt wie es für Jugendlichen in der Muggelwelt üblich war. Ginny schwärmte von einer Welt, in der ohne ständige Angst vor Anschlägen der Todesser gelebt werden konnte. Klar konnten sie nicht das Böse aus der Welt verbannen, aber sie wollte für eine lebenswerte Welt kämpfen. Diese ständige Gefahr von Anschlägen oder Überfällen der Todesesser müsste aufhören.

Während der Diskussion, sprach sie über ihre Idee mit den Schutzinseln. „Insellösung, ist das eine besonders britische Idee?", unterbrach Pierre Benon Ginny. „Ich denke, es ist eine brillante Idee, welche überall Erfolg haben kann", entgegnete Harry und bot ihm einen Platz an.

Die Idee mit den Schutzinseln war auf dem Wissen aufgebaut, dass es Bereiche gab, die vor Angriffen relativ sicher waren. Wie zum Beispiel: Hogwarts, Grimmauldplatz und sogar der Ligusterweg.

Harry und Ginny hatten die Idee weiter ausgebaut, nachdem von Albus Dumbledore erfahren hatten, dass die Zufluchtsstätten der Magier noch besser geschützt waren.

„Monsieur Bennon, was halten sie von der Idee und kann man diese Refugien erweitern?"„Mon dieu, Harry, ich darf doch so sagen, das sind Fragen für deren Antworten wir viel tun müssen."

Sie kamen überein die einzelnen Punkte nacheinander aufzuarbeiten. „Vor allem dürfen wir die Ausbildung der magischen Erben nicht außer Acht lassen und die Ausbildung von Ron und Marcel muss verstärkt werden.", wandte Pierre Benon ein. An Harry gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Die Idee der Schutzinseln ist gut, Schutzzauber schränken den Personenkreis ein, und dies ist für den Anfang auch sehr gut. Wie auch in den französischen Wiederstandsgruppen müssen wir uns vor Verrätern schützen." Er schaute mahnend die Jugendlichen an. „Die Refugien der Erben, müssen als letzter Rückzugmöglichkeit des engsten Kreises bleiben. Sie sollten nur zeitweise geöffnet werden, um Leben zu retten. Harry und Ginny, haben hier als magisches Paar größere Möglichkeiten. Ihr müsst auch bedenken, dass Schutzzauber aufrecht erhalten und erneuert werden müssen. Während eines Angriffes sind sie zu verteidigen, zu viele kleinere Schutzgebiete sind dann nicht zu halten."

Die große Türe öffnete sich und ein Hauself meldete Gäste aus England. Überrascht sahen alle auf. Das Frühstück wurde abgetragen und Marcel lies das Bett verschwinden. In der bequemen Sitzecke warteten wer sie besuchen wollte.

„Ah ihr seid schon wach, wir hatten gehofft euch noch aus den Betten werfen zu können", begrüßte sie der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Entspannt stellte er sich an das Fenster und genoss den Ausblick. „Habt ihr schon erfahren, dass diese Burg während des Kampfes gegen Grindelwald, von dem magischen Rat, in wenigen Minuten errichtet wurde, und wir waren alle keine geborenen Magier."

„Könnt ihr euch eure Macht vorstellen, in euerem Team gibt es vier geborene Magier, und zwei die das Zaubern ohne Stab erlernen werden. Ihr müsst euch vor allen unnötigen Gefahren schützten. Lieber gebt das Geheimnis preis, denn früher oder später erfährt es unser gemeinsamer Gegner. Haltet zusammen, nehmt euch lieber öfters Zeit für einander, denn wenn ihr zusammenarbeitet steigert sich eure Kraft", mahnte George Ollivander.

„Albus und wer bringt und das notwendige Wissen bei.", wollte Hermine wissen.

Auf Rons leises Aufstöhnen mussten Harry und Hermine grinsen. „Mr. Weasley nicht die ganzen Ferien werden wir mit Lernen verbringen.", meinte Albus Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter stellte sich vor, dass als erstes die Verteidigungs- und Fluchtzauber gelernt werden sollten. Als ganz wichtig, stellte sich im lockeren Gespräch heraus, war das magische Verschwinden aus eigner Kraft und die Rettung von willenlosen oder unseinsichtigen Freunden.

Als Albus diesen Punkt innerhalb einer Reihe andere Ziele nannte, bekam Harry einen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Man konnte seinen Widerstand in diesem Punkt spüren. Hermine und Ron seufzten leise, in diesem Augenblick konnten sie in Harry lesen, ganz ohne Gedankenübertragung.

Über die angespannte Stille überrascht, schauten sich Nathalie und Marcel fragend an. Ginny unterbrach die Stille: „Harry, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Bei dir machen wir eine Ausnahme."

„Also, Ginny, ich finde eine Sonderregelung für irgendjemand, auch für Harry nicht gut,", warf Nathalie ein. Auch Albus und Pierre machten besorgte Gesichter. Monsieur Benon gab zu bedenken: „Jede Sonderregelung macht im Ernstfall alles verwickelter."Selbst Ron war für eine einheitliche Vergehensweise war.

Harry ging auf und ab und kickte wütend Steinchen vor sich her. „He, Harry du machst mich noch verrückt, „ stöhnte Hermine: „ setze dich bitte wieder".

Harry schüttelte zornig den Kopf, er wollte gerade etwas antworten. Plötzlich verschwand er, um direkt neben Ginny wieder auftauchte. Sein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck und das verlegene Grinsen seiner Freundin, verriet, dass dieser Standplatzwechsel von Harry nicht gewollt war.

„Habt ihr jetzt die Ausnahme gesehen an die ich gedacht habe,"erklärte Ginny ernst. Harrys Entgegnung ging unter, da Ginny den überraschten Freund mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.

Nach dem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten brummte Harry, „mindestens genauso verwerflich wie der Abruf vom Quidditch-Training. Ginny lachte laut heraus. „He Harry was war das mit dem Quidditch-Training?", wunderte sich Ron.

Ginny und Harry schauten sich gegenseitig an. „Aber hallo, keine Heimlichkeiten", forderte Nathalie die beiden auf.

„Nun", begann Harry. „Als wir uns über das magische Paar informiert haben fanden wir heraus, dass der jeweilige andere den Partner auch gegen dessen willen zu sich holen kann. Um Ginny das zu verdeutlichen habe ich ihr angedroht, dass immer, wenn ich sie umarmen und küssen will, las ich sie aus dem Unterricht verschwinden. Ihr müsst euch das Gesicht des Lehrers vorstellen, Ginny da, dann Ginny weg und fünf Minuten Ginny zurück aber mit einem Knutschfleck.", und er fügte noch grinsend hinzu: „War eigentlich mein Hauptgrund für das Ganze".

„Stellt es euch doch mal aus meiner Sicht vor, Harry ist fünf Minuten zu lang beim Quidditch Training und Schwupp ist er weg. Harry führt Männergespräche, und Schwupp bin ich da. Harry bekommt tatsächlich ein anderes Mädchen herum und Schwupp ist diese Schlampe allein."

„Das kannst du doch selbst deiner größten Feindin nicht an tun, Ginny.", rügte Ron amüsiert "Sein heimlichen Schwarm wäre ja furchtbar frustriert.

Schallendes Gelächter beendete die erste ernsthafte Krise des doppelten Trios.

In den nächsten Tagen verlief das Leben in der Normandie ganz zur Zufriedenheit aller. Ginny war froh, dass Harry ihr das kleine Machtspiel nicht verübelte, sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er es mehr als Liebesbeweis angesehen hat. Am Abend stand auf ihrem Nachttisch ein Bild vom Quidditch -Training mit einer Rose aus dem Garten. Eine kleine Karte mit einem Liebesgedicht ergänzte das Arrangement.

Für einen Unbeteiligen sah der Unterricht sehr seltsam aus. Im Rosengarten der Burg schlenderten Jungendliche in Paaren oder alleine herum, und verschwanden und erschien an ganz andern Plätzen.

Brenda schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Lupin, Françoise ich kann euch nicht erklären was hier vorgeht, das machen die jetzt schon eine ganze Weile."

Die Dursleys waren unterwegs, sie wollten Brenda heute besuchen und auch schauen was ihr Neffe so machte. Nun dieses Verschwindespiel musste unterbrochen werden. Sie hob den Zauberstab und bunte Seifenblasen platzten. Françoise schrie laut auf. Im Garten war das Verschwindespiel sofort unterbrochen worden. Die Jungendlichen standen in Paaren zusammen. Um jedes Paar war eine Schutzkuppel. Die drei blauen Kuppeln wurden von einer Grünen überspannt. Wenige Sekunden später stand die ganze Burg im Schutz einer golden Kuppel. In dieser Kuppel erschienen nach einander die Wappen der vier Erben.

Die blauen Kuppeln und die grüne verschwanden, denn die Jugendlichen waren längst aus der scheinbaren Gefahrenzone verschwunden. Nur die über der Burg blieb erhalten und verschwand erst als Brenda ihnen erklärte warum sie die Seifenblasen hatte platzen lassen..

Voller Stolz schauten Albus Dumbledore, Pierre Benon und George Ollivander auf ihre Schüler. „Ein ganz großes Lob an euch, dass ihr das so schnell und perfekt gelernt habt. Ihr beherrscht die Abwehrzauber. , rief ihnen Dumbledore zufrieden zu.

* * *

Hallo an Alle, damit meine Antworten auf eure Reviews nicht stören, antworte ich auf der Reviewseite, schaut doch mal rein. 


	27. 8 Die ersten Inseln 1 Der Bildersturm

8. Die ersten Inseln **8.1. Der Bildersturm**

Kurz darauf trafen die Dursleys mit ihrem Wagen auf Bourgh de Benon ein. „Guten Tag Ginny wie geht es dir?", begrüßte Onkel Vernon seine Freundin freundlich. „Tag Harry, hoffentlich haben deine Lehrer nicht unter deinen Streichen zu leiden gehabt?"Harry bekam tatsächlich ein Handschlag zur Begrüßung von seinem Onkel. Dies machte ihn nachdenklich, was war geschehen. Standen die Dursley vielleicht unter dem Imperiums – Fluch? Jahrelang wurde er unterdrückt und auf einmal.

Tante Petunia gab ihm still die Hand und sah ihn eindringlich an. Man sah ihr an, dass diese Urlaubsreise nicht zu ihren einfachsten gehört hat. Er nickte ihr zu. Sie hatte viel mit gemacht, sich als Hexe zu verleugnen und das über Jahre hinweg. Dudley, der sich sehr zurück hielt, hatte sein Gewicht gehalten. „Tag Ginny, Hey Harry", begrüßte er die beiden.

„Oh, Petunia schön dich wieder hier zu sehen", Françoise zog Tante Petunia fest an sich. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, seine Tante hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Françoise du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie mich die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder einholen."erwiderte die Tante gerührt.

Françoise vergaß ganz die übernommene Rolle der Hausherrin.

Nathalie sprang für ihre Tante ein: „Mr Dursley, Dudley herzlich willkommen auf Burgh de Benon. Bitte entschuldigen sie meine Tante. Seit dem Tod unserer Mutter hat sie hier die Rolle der Hausherrin übernommen, aber das Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen hat sie ganz aus der Bahn geworfen. Aber nicht nur das, nicht war Remus Lupin?", fügte sie grinsend an Lupin gewandt zu, der hinter Vernon stand.

Die Dursleys lernten nun die Freunde von Harry kennen. Onkel Vernon, der ganz allein unter lauter Zauberer war hielt sich tapfer.

„Oh, das ist aber eine nette Begrüßung", dieser Ausruf einer Frauenstimme, kündigte Hermine und ihren Eltern an. Zusammen mit Marcel hatte sie die beiden in Maison Granger abgeholt.

Harry nahm seinen Onkel und Vetter mit in das große Kaminzimmer des Hauses. Mr. Granger begrüßte Onkel Vernon: „Wie schön das wir uns so schnell wieder sehen, Mr. Dursley. Unter so vielen ‚zauberhaften' Menschen kommt man sich etwas allein vor. Was macht ihre Firma, das mit ihrem Vorschlag ist gar keine...".

Harry konnte nicht mehr hören um was es sich bei dem Vorschlag handelte, den die beiden Männer verließen den Raum in Richtung Rosengarten.

Mit dem gemeinsamen Abendessen war die erste Phase der Ausbildung beendet.

„Ihr habt tolle Fortschritte gemacht, wir sind begeistert. Nach einer Ruhephase von ein paar Tagen werden wir uns hier mit Hermine, Marcel sowie Nathalie und Ron wieder treffen um den nicht magischen Partner die erlernbaren Teile der Magie beizubringen.", sagte Pierre Benon seine Begrüßungsansprache.

Am Vorabend war abgemacht worden, dass Marcel und Ron, eine bessere Ausbildung in der Verteidigung erhalten sollten, als die auf Hogwarts möglich war. Harry und Ginny kümmerten sich um die ersten Inseln und um ihre Weiterbildung als magisches Paar.

Harry wurde von Hermine auf Ginny aufmerksam gemacht, die während dem ganzen Essen sich sehr angeregt mit den Dursleys unterhielt. Tante Petunia schüttelte immer wieder nur den Kopf. Brenda und Victoria, wie auch Albert Granger hatten sich zu dieser Gruppe gesellt, als über die Frage von Ginny, warum es eigentlich bei Muggel Telefone gibt und wie diese benutzen werden konnten, gelacht wurde.

Völlig ratlos war sie bei Dudleys Erklärungen über das Fernsehen, das Postsystem und dem Internet. „Hermine, Harry ihr kennt beide Welten, und du auch Brenda?", fragte Ginny überrascht. „Könnt ihr mir das mal alles erklären? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ginny, so schnell ist das nicht möglich, es gibt so viele Unterschiede."

Ginny schaute ihren Schulleiter fordernd an: „Ich habe jetzt seit zwei Jahren Muggelkunde, und habe die besten Noten, Albus wie kommt es das ich keine Ahnung habe?"Albus verfolgte die Diskussion amüsiert, nun beugte er sich vor: „Wir können euch die grundlegenden Unterschiede vermitteln, nicht aber die Feinheiten. Das liegt wohl daran, dass auch der beste Unterricht in Hogwarts eben nur von Zauberern unterrichtet wird. Bist jetzt habe ich noch keinen Muggel verpflichten können."Während sein Blick Petunia Dursley und Victoria Granger suchte sprach er leise weiter als, ob er es nur vor sich hin sagen würde: „Bis jetzt habe ich die Zauber angestellt die sich am besten in der Muggelwelt auskannten. Was meint ihr den, was das Kollegium dazu sagen würde, wenn ich Frauen aus der Muggelwelt einstelle die Hexen sind? Vielleicht müsste ich hier mal mit unserem Trio alter Schulfreundinnen allein sprechen."

Hermine, Ron und Harry fiel der entschlossene Blick Ginny sofort auf. „Na, denn viel Spaß mit meiner Schwester im realen Muggelleben", flüsterte Ron seinem besten Freund zu.

Ron hatte den Blick von Ginny richtig gedeutet, denn schon sah man Ginny im vertrauten Gespräch mit Tante Petunia vor dem Kamin stehen. Wild gestikulierend sprachen beide miteinander. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Harry, stell dir mal vor, die Trelawney hätte dir diese Szene vorhergesagt."„Nun ich wäre bestärkt gewesen, dass sie jetzt ganz durchgedreht ist", meinte Harry. Ginny winkte ihren Harry wild zu sich und seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt. „Harry ich habe mit Petunia ausgemacht, dass wir, solange in den Ligusterweg ziehen bis die Dursley aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen, dann können wir etwas Muggelleben lernen."

„Na ihr beiden, nur nicht übermütig werden, wenn bei der Aktion „Leben wie ein Muggel"etwas schief läuft werde ich verantwortlich gemacht.", ernst schaute Albus Dumbledore beiden eindinglich an.

„Nun, Albus du findest eine schöne Regelung für den Schulalltag in Hogwarts und wir verlegen unsere Basis für die Erkundung der Muggelwelt nach Grimmauldplatz 12, oder nicht Harry?", schlug Ginny vor. „Aber in Zukunft wollen wir gleich behandelt werden, und kein Vertuschen von Hinweise mehr!", forderte Harry.

„Ich werde eine Regelung für Hogwarts finden und Grimmauldplatz 12 wird eure Basis für die Aktion.", stimmte der Rektor zu. „Unterschlagen kann ich euch genauso wenig wie ich euch aufhalten kann."Ginny und Harry konnten getrost zustimmen, den, wie gesagt, aufhalten konnte selbst Dumbledore sie nicht.

Hermine und Nathalie hatten die Verhandlungen aufmerksam beobachtet, und nickten ihnen anerkennend zu. „Hermine, Nathalie gibt es hier irgend einen ruhigen Raum, wo wir uns treffen könnten", kam Harry fragend auf beiden zu. Nathalie bekam verträumte Augen: „ Ja wir werden uns gleich am Strand treffen, ich bin selten dort – aber es ist sehr romantisch. Holt eure Umhänge und los."

Ron, der sich dazu gesellt hatte, schaute sich misstrauisch um: „Meint ihr das fällt nicht auf?"Harry und Ginny grinsten: „Das soll es ja, wir werden schon wieder geführt – und mein lieber Bruder, du müsstest mich jetzt eigentlich kennen, nicht mit mir.", schloss seine Schwester die Ankündigung.

Während Harry mit Ginny sich auf den Weg machten ihre Umhänge zu holen, begegnete ihnen Dumbledore. „Ihr zwei es tu mir leid, dass ich euch Grenzen setzten musste. Aber bitte versteht mich. Das Ministerium und vor allem deine Mutter Ginny, setzten mich gewaltig unter Druck. Aus lauter Sorge um euch hat sie den Orden des Phönix alarmiert und sich nach eurem Verbleib erkundigt. Morgen kann ich dort Rede und Antwort stehen."

Harry sah den scheinbar um Jahre gealterten Albus lange an: „Albus, wir werden morgen im Grimmauldplatz 12 sein. Ich hoffe du weist, was das für mich und vor allem Ginny bedeuten wird. Als ich das erste mal, nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, dort war habe ich es aus Angst getan. Ich habe nur Freunde vorgefunden. Morgen werde ich auf meine Schwiegermama, den ewig misstrauischen Moody und auf die Anderen stoßen, nicht dass sie mir böses wollen, aber ihre Fürsorge erdrückt mich. Wenn der Orden des Phönix zusammentritt, dann wird mir einer fehlen – und das ist für mich unendlich schwer."Harry drückte seine Ginny ganz fest an sich und lies den besorgten Professor Dumbledore zurück.

„Harry, ist meine Mutter wirklich so schlimm", fragte Ginny traurig. „Nein, mein Herzchen nicht schlimm, sondern nur uneinsichtig, sie glaubt mit den anderen der alten Garde nicht, dass sie uns brauchen und nicht wir sie. Sie verstehen nicht, dass wir die sind die mächtiger sind als sie es sich vorstellen können."Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird morgen sowenig Ärger geben wir möglich. O.K."Ginny schluckte, dann nickte sie ihm zu.

Aus dem Nichts hatte sie warme Umhänge besorgt und nun warteten sie am Strand auf die Anderen. Wie um zu beweisen, dass er sich um die Haushaltszauber gekümmert hatte beschwor Harry ein Feuer herauf.

Bei den Zauberern konnte man das Apparieren hören, ein Krachen bei den Anfängern ein Ploppen bei den Geübten. Nur die Magier, auf die sie warteten erschienen einfach aus dem Nichts. Hoffentlich macht sich morgen kein Muggel, bei seiner Jogging-Runde nicht zuviel Gedanken, dass mitten am Strand die Spuren begannen, die zu einer kleinen Feuerstelle führten, und nicht mehr zurück führten.

„He ihr zwei, habt euch gut geschlagen.", begrüßte Ron die Wartenden. „Danke Bruderherz, wir wollen keine Revolution, wir wollen nur akzeptiert werden, oder?"

Alle Beteiligten nickten. „Harry, Ginny habt ihr gemerkt, dass Dumbledore etwas kummervoll war?", fragte Hermine. Harry grinste „ich wusste es, dass dir nichts entgeht. Unser lieber Dumbledore hat uns gestanden, dass ihn der Orden wie vermutlich auch die Lehrerschaft ausbremst. – Nun ich kann mir Tante Petunia auch schlecht als Lehrerin vorstellen."

Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf: „Im Gegensatz zu unserer Madame Maxime ist euer Dumbledore ein Goldstück wir sollten ihn unterstützen."

„Nur wir wollen unsere Selbstständigkeit erkämpfen, und das Wenige was wir haben auch verteidigen", meinte Ginny. „Ich werde mich von keinem mehr bevormunden lassen. Der Orden braucht uns und wir nicht unbedingt alle Ordensmitglieder."

Alle schienen an der Aussage nichts zu kritisieren wollen.

„Nathalie, wenn wir Dumbledore stützen wollen, sollten wir morgen im Grimmauldplatz sein, ist das möglich?", fragte Harry. Da niemand wiedersprach war das abgemacht, und sie gingen zum Fest zurück. Als es weit nach Mitternacht war verabschiedeten sich Ginny und Harry von den anderen und verschwanden zum Grimmauldplatz.

Von Lupin, der mit Françoise schon früher hierher zurückgehrt war, nicht bemerkt zogen sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Ginny sah besorgt nach Harry um, der zitternd im Raum stand. „Harry, ich weis wen du suchst", sprach sie ihn vorsichtig an. Aber er reagierte nicht. Was wissen sie alle schon. Dann spürte er warm ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken. Sie kam ganz nahe zu ihm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Wie aus einem Traum aufgewacht wurde ihm bewusst, dass Ginny für den Verlust von Sirius nichts konnte. Er durfte sie deswegen nicht zurückweisen.

Langsam legte er sich in das Bett und Ginny zog die Decke über beide. Mit einem schnippen des Fingers gingen die Kerzen aus. Wie bei seinem Aufwachen aus der Ohnmacht im Ligusterweg tat die Wärme und die Anwesenheit von Ginny ihm unendlich gut. Wieder Erwarten schlief er schnell ein.

Er wachte früh auf, Ginny hatte sich zur Seit gedreht so konnte er unbemerkt aufstehen.

Remus war überrascht als Harry in der Küche traf. Voller Stolz zeigte Remus Lupin Harry den aufgeräumten Grimmauldplatz. Gestern Abend ist es Harry schon aufgefallen, dass alles sauber und ordentlich war.

Auch die vielen magischen Gegenstände, welche manchmal auch sehr gefährlich sein konnten, waren verschwunden. Lupin, Hermine und Tonks hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber nicht nur das Haus der Blacks war wie ausgewechselt auch Lupin war entspannter, manchmal sogar etwas fröhlicher. Gewiss fehlten ihnen Sirius und hier im Grimmauldplatz wurde es ihnen immer wieder bewusst.

Heute Morgen hatten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens angekündigt. Sie wollten sich den Grimmauldplatz in seiner neuen Ordnung ansehen. Zugeben würden es die alten Kämpfer nicht, dass sie mit Grauen an die Umstände dachten unter denen sie sich dort bis vor kurzem getroffen hatten. Wie sie es gewohnt waren schlichen sie durch die, nun sehr helle und einlandende Halle und verschwanden im großen Saal. Auch hier war alles aufgeräumt, sauber und vor allem freundlicher. Kaum etwas erinnerte sie an den alten Grimmauldplatz 12. Moody sprach Lupin seine Annerkennung aus, der wiederum auf Tonks, Hermine und auch Mary verwies.

Albus sprach aus was alle dachten: Grimmauldplatz hatte seien Schrecken verloren. Er war nun eine liebens- und lebenswerte Insel in mitten der unruhigen Zeit.

Als Tonks durch die Haustüre kam, wurden sie an den alten Grimmauldplatz 12 erinnert. Das Portrait von Mrs. Black, die Mutter von Sirius fing ein furchtbares Geschrei an: „Lumpenpack, Diebe, Blutsverräter, Werwölfe und Magier verschmutzen dieses ehrwürdige Haus."Lupin und Tonks versuchen die Vorhänge zu schließen, es gelang ihnen mit aller Mühe.

Albus und Moody schüttelten bedenklich den Kopf, warum konnten sie das Gemälde nicht abhängen. Sirius hatte es schon ein paar mal versucht. Mrs. Weasley dirigierte ihre, gerade eingetroffene, Schar geschickt an dem Bildnis vorbei. Sie war sprachlos von den Veränderungen.

„Remus, wie konntest du das alle nur verändern, ohne den Erben zu fragen. Wir wissen noch gar nicht wer das alles erbt. Gewiss es ist viel schöner, aber hättest du nicht warten können?", monierte Molly Weasley, als Remus in den Saal kam.

„Molly, ich bin von dem vorläufigen Erben als Verwalter eingesetzt worden", erklärte ihr Lupin und sprach ruhig, aber bestimmt weiter: „ Harry, der das Erbe nur bedingt angenommen hat, gab mir alle Freiheiten und ich werde sie, wenn Sirius zurück ist auch verantworten können."

„Was soll das heißen, wenn Sirius zurück ist", fragte Moody ärgerlich. „Nun als Werwolf habe ich meine Instinkte und als alter Kämpfer sage ich dir, wo keine Leiche ist gibt es auch keinen bewiesenen Tod, erinnere dich an Voldemort und vor allem an Peter Pettigrew". Moody und Mrs. Weasley tauschten traurige Blicke aus.

In der Halle hörten sie lauten Schritte und Stimmen, Harry und Ginny kamen aus ihrem Zimmer und sprachen ungestört und ohne die Stimmen zu senken miteinander. Keine zwei Minuten später, begann in der Halle das Theater von neuem. Lupin und Tonks wollten sofort wieder in Aktion treten um die Vorhänge vor dem tobenden Gemälde zu schließen, aber Harry hinderte sie daran.

Harry stellte sich vor das Bild und schaute die alte Hexe wild entschlossen an. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entfernte er die weißen Tücher mit den die restlichen Portraits der Ahnen aus dem Hause Black zugehangen waren. Albus Dumbledore und die Anderen tauchten in der Halle auf, sie wollten nichts versäumen

Die Stimme der Alten überschlug sich: „Ein Potter in dieser Halle, lieber würde ich in der Hölle schmoren als dies hier miterleben zu müssen. Harry hob den Zauberstab zeigte auf das Bild, wutentbrannt schrie er zurück: „Eine solche Schande von einer Hexe hat das ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks in das Unglück geführt."Er tobte weiter: „Du hast deinen Sohn Sirius, der im Bogen der Mysteriumsabteilung verschollen ist, aus dem Haus getrieben. Und du bist auch daran schuld, dass zwei deiner Nichten zu Handlagern des Mörders deines jüngsten Sohnes wurden. Du hast Kreaturen wie die Hauselfen missbraucht und ermordet. Die Verbreitung von Tod und Untergang war wohl dein Ziel."Die Küchenuhr konnte man in der Halle hören, so still war es im Raum.

„So, der Verräter des Reinen Blutes ist durch den Bogen", brummelte Madame Black in ihrem Rahmen vor sich hin.

„Was weist du Hexe, du Schlimmste des Hauses Black über die Mysteriumsabteilung und den Bogen darin ", fragte Harry im scharfen Ton und erntete Schweigen.

Ein Lichtstrahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und die Mauer hinter dem Bild erzitterte. „Von mir erfährst du nichts, du Nachfahre Gryffindors, du Sohn eines Schlammblutes", keifte die Hexe auf dem Gemälde.

Harry wurde weiß vor Wut. Er hob seinen Zauberstab abermals auf das Gemälde, und eine spürbare Welle von Energie suchte sich den Weg zum Gemälde. Dieses flog polternd zu Boden und entzündete sich, unter den grauenhaften Schreien der Alten verbrannte das Bild. Die Zauberer waren den Unfreundlichkeiten der Portraits ausgesetzt, die das Ende dieses Gemälde mit angesehen hatten.

Phineas Nigellus, der als Gast in einem Bild alles mit erlebt hatte, beschimpfte Harry. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und ging mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf das Gemälde zu. Seine Stimme klang sehr feindselig als er zum Portrait von Phineas Nigellus sprach: „Wenn ich dich verschone, dann danke Albus Dumbledore dafür, er scheint dir zu vertrauen, wenn du aber nicht sofort in deinen Rahmen zurückkehrst und schweigst werde ich das gleich noch einmal fertig bringen."

Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde, erklärte er: „Was ist, wenn Narzissa und Bellatrix Lesrange ihre Lieblinge unter ihrer Verwandtschaft als Portraits im Wohnzimmer hängen haben? Dann ist unsere Gegner von den Vorgängen hier im Haus bestens informiert."

Nach kurzer telepathischer Besprechung gingen Tonks und Lupin die Ahnengalerie entlang und schockten mit ihren Zauberstäben jedes Portrait. Ginny und Harry lösten diese von der Wand und schafften sie in ein leeres Zimmer.

Die alten Kämpfer schauten sich beeindruckt an, so deutlich, so beindruckend deutlich hatten sich die Zeiten geändert.

Als sie die Wand, an der das Portrait von Sirius Mutter gehangen hatte, untersuchten fanden sie eine Klappe. Lupin fand ein uraltes Buch, es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine selbstschreibende Chronik der Familie Black war.

Ginny ging ein paar Schritte zurück: „Pass auf, Remus von magischen Büchern habe ich genug, lass am besten zuerst Moody und Dumbledore ran."

Doch Lupin nahm das Buch und öffnete es. Das Wappen der Familie Black zierte die erste Seite. „Beeindruckend, in der Tat beieindruckend", knurrte Mad-Eye Moody. „Albus, der Familienstammbaum wurde von der Alten geändert, sie wird wohl auch das Buch verhext haben." Albus Dumbledore wiegte bedächtig den Kopf hin und her, er nahm Remus das Buch aus der Hand und suchte nach dem Eintrag von Sirius.. Er fand den Eintrag über Tonks und deren Mutter und er fand auch den Eintrag über Sirius, aber er war unvollständig. Das Sterbedatum fehlte, an dessen Stelle stand ein Vermerk über sein Verschwinden im Bogen der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er zeigte diese Einträge, so damit jeder sie sehen konnte. „Vielleicht ist das Buch nicht auf dem neuesten Stand", vermutete Molly Weasley. Dieser Verdacht wurde auf der letzten beschriebenen Seite wiederlegt, hier war der Eintrag noch feucht welcher von der Zerstörung des Gemäldes der alten Mrs. Black berichtete.

Lupin musste sich setzten, Ginny hatte Angst um Harry, bevor sie und Tonks ihn halten konnten sank er schon zu Boden. Nachdem Françoise Harry untersucht hatte und nur seine Ohnmacht feststellen konnte, ließ Ginny Harry, mit ihren magischen Kräften, in sein Bett verschwinden. Remus Lupin lies es sich nicht nehmen und hielt Wache, so konnte Ginny den Freundeskreis der Uhr informieren. Der sollte sich am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek treffen, damit der Orden es Phönix am Abend tagen konnte.

Nachdem sie, noch einmal nach Harry geschaut hatte, verschwand sie aus dem Haus. Sie erzählte George Ollivander von der Chronik und den Einträgen. „Ginny der Rat der Magier wird tagen, wir werden uns damit beschäftigen", antwortete er ihr interessiert.

In Godrics-Kammer beriet sie sich mit den Gemälden von Gryffindors und Hufflepuff, beide waren über die Vernichtung des Gemäldes schon informiert. Phineas Nigellus habe die Nachricht verbreitet, obwohl beide ihn davor gewarnt haben.

Als Ginny in den Grimmauldplatz zurück kehrte, wurde sie schon von Servus Snape erwartet. Harry hatte seinem Zaubertränkelehrer zuvor durch den Grimmauldplatz geführt, auch in die Räume in denen die magischen Gegenstände gelagert wurden. „Harry, das ist gut so. Wir wissen nicht was wir alles gebrauchen können.", es war eines der seltenen Lobe die er von Snape jemals erhalten hatte. Das Gewölbe für Zaubertränke beeindruckte selbst Servus Snape. Leider gab es keine Aufstellung aller Utensilien, wie sie von Hermines Feder für die Bibliothek geschrieben wurde.

Selbstbewusst bat sie beide in die Bibliothek, wo Professor Snape ihnen eröffnete, dass er an den Treffen des Freundeskreises der Uhr, zu seinem eignen Schutz nicht teilnehmen werde. Ginny fragte ihn verwundert nach dem Grund. „Mrs. Potter - Weasley oder Weasley- Potter", führte er amüsiert aus. „Vielleicht wäre es mit Ginny einfacher, dann kann ich auch bei Servus bleiben, nicht wahr", grinste sie ihn an. „Also, Ginny und Harry, was ich nicht weis, kann ich auch nicht durch Taten oder Reaktionen verraten", vertraute er ihnen an, „Aber ihr könnt auf mich zählen, wie ich hoffentlich auf euch zählen kann."Wie zur Bestätigung gaben sich alle drei gleichzeitig die Hand. Beim Verabschieden wandte er sich noch mal zu Ginny um: „Und Ginny schleppe deinen Potter schnell an die Wurzeln seiner Herkunft aber auch das Haus Hufflepuff birgt manche Geheimnisse die es bald zu erkundigen gilt."Und er rauschte davon.

„Warum bleibt den unsere große Fledermaus nicht hier", fragte Ron überrascht. Er war gerade mit Nathalie, Hermine und Marcel eingetroffen. Ginny begrüßte erst einmal Hermine und Nathalie, und bekam einen Kuss zur Begrüßung von Marcel und Ron. „Ron, die große Feldermaus platzt vor Neugierde, nimmt aber aus reinem Selbstschutz nicht am Treffen teil", antwortete der eben mit Lupin eingetroffene Dumbledore.

Harry berichtete ihnen von dem Ende von Mrs. Black Portraits und von seiner Vermutung spionierender Bilder. Ron stellte sich an den Schreibtisch, nahm eine Feder, beschwor sie und stellte sie auf das Pergament: „Als Gedankenstütze", murmelte er vor sich hin. „He, Ron das ist mein Part, ich verhexe hier", machte Hermine ihrer Überraschung über Rons Tun Luft. Ron strahlte Nathalie an, und die wurde tatsächlich rot vor Verlegenheit. „Hermine, lernen kann tatsächlich schön sein", kam leise Rons Antwort während er Nathalie den Arm um die Schulter legte.

Nathalie konzentrierte sich kurz, dann stand sie auf um mit Lupin kurz zu sprechen. Remus sah unglücklich aus, abwechselnd sah er auf die vergnügte Runde und auf Nathalie.

„Nun Remus, will dich Miss Benon verführen oder warum bist du zwischen ihr und uns hin und hergerissen", fragte Dumbledore neugierig. Als Remus Lupin antworten wollte, wurden er von einem lauten Streit zwischen Molly Weasley und Mary unterbrochen. Die Saaltüre flog auf und eine schimpfende Mrs. Weasley stand vor ihnen. Sie regte sich furchtbar über Dobby auf, was sich Hauselfen nicht alles herausnahmen. „Stellt euch vor, dieser Hauself wollte mir tatsächlich den Zugang verwehren, dabei wollte ich nur nach euch schauen", tobte sie.

Ginny holte tief Luft, irgendwie musste sie jetzt Dobby in Schutz nehmen, schließlich hat sie ihn darum gebeten. „Molly, es hat tatsächlich seine Richtigkeit, dass Dobby vor der Türe stand. Deine Tochter hat ihn damit beauftragt, wir wollten uns hier in der Bibliothek kurz und ungestört besprechen."

„Albus, dass du solche Kinderspielchen mit machst, Besprechungen gibt es nur im Orden,"fuhr sie in ungehalten an. „Moody hat mir erzählt, dass du Ron nicht deine Finger von Nathalie lassen kannst und das nennt ihr Besprechung, ich bräuchte Hilfe in der Küche, Ginny."

Ginny wurde rot vor Wut, ihre Mutter hatte es wieder geschafft, nur ihre Welt galt etwas. Hilfe suchend sah sie sich um, sie wollte nicht schon wieder einen Streit anfangen.

„Mrs. Weasley", Harry wandte sich an die Mutter seiner Freundin, „Essen gibt es erst in einer Stunde, und ich garantiere, dass dann ein Essen auf dem Tisch im Speisesaal steht. Warum genießen sie nicht einfach etwas Musik im Salon und lassen uns hier endlich fertig machen."

Die Deutlichkeit verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. „Also, dann bis in einer halben Stunde", waren ihre enttäuschten Worte.

An der Türe wurde sie von Kingsley schier umgerannte, der ganz dringend ein Buch benötigte.

Harry versuchte auf Zeit zu spielen, in dem er sich mit Ron über Quidditch unterhielt. Kingsley verschwand und Hermine versiegelte umgehend die Tür mit einem neu erlernten Spruch, nur vor dem magischen Auge Moodys waren sie nicht sicher. Remus erzählte von seiner Zerrissenheit, Pierre hatte einen interessanten Aufsatz über die Heilung von Werwölfen im 15. Jahrhundert in der Bibliothek von Paris gefunden und hier sollte es eigentlich ja um den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung und somit um Sirius gehen. Was sollte er tun?

Ron sprang auf und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, mit seinem Pergament aufgeregt wedelnd wandte er sich an alle: „Leute so geht es nicht weiter, ständig werden wir unterbrochen und wenn einer ein Problem hat, sollten wir ihm helfen und nicht an das Falten von Servierten denken."Er rollte sein Pergament auf und heftete es an die Wand. Jeder konnte nun seine kurze Aufstellung lesen.

Ginny grinste ihren Bruder bewundernd an: „Ron, du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht, ich werde unsere Sitzungen ab sofort effektiver führen." Alle nickten ihr zu, die Führungsrolle, welche sie sich einfach genommen hatte machte ihr weder Albus noch Harry streitig. Gut so, jetzt konnte sie ihre Vorschläge vorbringen, die sich interessanterweise mit den ihres Bruders deckten. „Remus,", sprach sie ihn an, „sage Pierre liebe Grüße von uns, und nimm Françoise mit und mache dich auf die Socken. Er hat was gefunden und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wo wir suchen sollen." Nathalie nahm mit ihrem Vater Kontakt auf und verschwand mit den beiden, um wenige Minuten später wieder alleine einzutreffen.

„Harry würdest du bitte so lieb sein, die Chronik zu holen – ich habe sie in unserem Zimmer vergessen?", bat sie ihren Freund.

Harry verschwand und Ginny kam auf den schwierigsten Punkt zu sprechen. „Leute ich habe das Problem, ich möchte, dass Harry mit mir nach Godrics-Hollow geht und bitte kommt notfalls, wenn ich euch rufe. Nachdem was wir heute Morgen erlebt haben, wird es für ihn sehr hart. Der Zusammenbruch in Godrics-Kammer war schon schwer genug, nun aber würden sie in das Elternhaus gehen, in dessen Garten auch das Grab ist. Aber er muss langsam beginnen die Vergangenheit aufzuarbeiten. Vielleicht können wir Godrics-Hollow zu einer dieser Inseln machen. Die Anwesenden nickten stumm.

Harry kam zurück: „Nun kocht sie doch, sie traut mir wohl nichts zu! In einer halben Stunde sollen wir zum Essen kommen. Bitte geht hin sonst haben wir wieder Ärger am Hals."

Ginny schaute in traurig an. Nun vielleicht war er mit seiner Äußerung hier zu hart gewesen, aber genau gegen diese Bevormundung wollten sie ja eigentlich kämpfen. „Harry, ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass sie nun doch kocht?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

Harry hielt, ohne ihr zu antworten, ein altes Buch hoch: „Leute heute morgen haben wir hinter dem Gemälde der keifenden Hexe dies hier gefunden. Es ist die selbstschreibende Chronik der Familie Black."

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so mitnimmt vor seinen Freunden über Sirius zu reden doch versagte ihm hier die Stimme und er war dankbar als Albus ihm Buch abnahm und von dem Eintrag über Sirius berichtete. „Die Hoffnung, dass er noch lebt ist zum Greifen nah. Die Konsequenz ist uns allen klar, wenn Sirius nicht tot ist, dann wird er irgendwo festgehalten. Wir werden ihn suchen wo wir können!"

„Hermine und ich werden uns die Bibliotheken vornehmen, den irgendwo zwischen den Buchdeckeln muss es eine Erklärung geben", versprach Marcel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und beschwor die Bibliothek ihm bei der Suche nach Informationen über die Mysteriumsabteilung und deren Bogen zu helfen. Wenige Bücher bewegten sich langsam aus den Reihen heraus. Er sammelte sie ein. Ginny bedankte sich bei den beiden und bat die Anderen sich, jeder auf seine Weise dem mit dem Thema zu beschäftigen.

Hermine strahlte Marcel voller Stolz an, jetzt waren beide in ihrem Element. Ginny wandte sich an ihre beste Freundin: „Obwohl, ihr jetzt eine neue Aufgabe habt, ist es vielleicht möglich das wir uns zu unter Zauberinnen einmal treffen?"Nathalie und Hermine stimmte diesem Hexentreffen gerne zu, wo und wann das brachte die Zeit."

Leute ihr solltet zum Essen gehen", wandte sich Harry an die anderen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und maulte vor sich hin: „Wann kann sie endlich alleine bestimmen, ob, wann, wo und was gegessen wird."Hermine grinste: „Nun nehmt euch mal zusammen, schließlich hat sich Mrs Weasley doch Arbeit gemacht".

Ginny brummte etwas vor sich hin. „Hermine, sie hätte es aber nicht tun müssen, ich habe eigentlich euch alle eingeladen, aber nein gewisse Teile der Alten Garde respektieren uns nicht."

Hermine kam zu beiden herüber und legte die Arme um beide. „Leute ich kann euch ja verstehen, aber wenn wir die Senioren überfordern haben wir zwei Fronten."

Harry sah Hermine an: „Du bist mir nicht Böse, wenn ich demnächst einiges auf mich nehme muss um Bevormundung oder nenne es auch Überhütung zu entkommen."Ginny sah ihren Freund überrascht an. Hermine konzentrierte sich kurz auf Harry: „Auch wenn du Okklumentik anwendest ich ahne was du vorhast, wir werden dich unterstützen!"Sie umarmte den überraschten Harry und folgte Marcel, der ihr gewunken hatte.

Harry sah sich Rons Pergament noch mal an. Dumbledore wollte es gerade abhängen und sprach Ron und Tonks über die Möglichkeiten einer neuen Zentrale für den Freundeskreis der Uhr. Ginny und Nathalie beobachteten die kleine Gruppe. Leise sprach Ginny zu ihrer neuen Freundin: „Auch wenn er seine Gedanken verschlossen hat, aber sein Minenspiel verrät einiges."Nathalie grinste Ginny an. Wenige Augenblicke später meinte Ginny: „Schau, jetzt hat er irgendeinen Entschluss gefasst – man sieht es ihm an den Augen an."

Harry nahm Ron die Feder aus der Hand und schrieb hinter die Frage nach dem Hauptquartier in großen Buchstaben Godrics-Hollow!

„Ginny und ich werden heute Nachmittag mein Elternhaus besuchen, und ich hoffe ich werde stark genug sein auch ihr Grab zu besuchen, wenn alles gut geht, werden wir uns ab Morgen dort treffen. Sollte ich nicht so stark sein wir gehofft, bitte Freunde unterstützt Ginny und kommt auf ihren Ruf.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf: „Es ist unglaublich wie ihr beiden zusammen passt", dann folgte der dem energischen Ruf von Mrs. Weasley zum Essen.

06.10.04 Rudi


	28. 8 Die ersten Inseln 2 GodricsHollow

**8.3. Godrics-Hollow**

Harry nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal. Sollten die anderen doch zum Essen gehen. Molly hatte seine Einladung gar nicht beachtet. Sie hat ihn einfach nicht ernst genommen.

„Essen, wo bleibt ihr den bloß. Da macht man sich die Arbeit und dann!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley empört.

Er beschloss den Ruf zu ignorieren. Wütend blätterte er in dem Buch, er wusste nicht einmal was für ein Buch es war. Vorsichtig nahm jemand ihm das Buch aus der Hand, er war zu überrascht um zu reagieren. „Das Buch so schwarz wie die Gedanken", mit diesen Worten gab Ginny ihm das Buch wieder zurück. Jetzt standen die Buchstaben nicht mehr auf dem Kopf. „Haben wir uns heute mit Godrics-Hollow nicht zuviel vorgenommen?"

Auf die vorsichtige Frage von Ginny schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf: „Die Reise nach Godrics-Hollow habe ich schon lange geplant, nach meiner Begegnung mit dem Bild in der Kammer habe ich erkannt, dass ich mich der Realität stellen muss. Dies ist für mich heute notwendiger den je geworden, da jetzt um Sirius alles wieder in Bewegung ist. Wenn ich mich der Zukunft stellen will und somit auch Voldemort, muss ich mit meiner Vergangenheit zurechtkommen. Gut ich habe mehr Macht als früher aber Voldemort war auch nicht ohne. Und ich fürchte, dass er nicht untätig zwischen seinen Todessern herumsitzt und wartet, bis ich ihm in das Netz gehe."

Ginny schluckte: „Harry, ich dachte das wäre eine spontane Entscheidung gewesen?". Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte viel darüber nachgedacht.

Ginny Magen knurrte in die Stille des Raumes hinein. Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hand. „Komm du hast Hunger."

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, natürlich wurde in der Küche gegessen. Nur keine Veränderungen, das Haus hatte ja nur einen großen Speisesaal und mehrere Salons. Es gab Hauselfen und zaubern konnten sie alle, aber nein in der Küche musste es sein. Ausgerechnet hier, wo sie Sirius im letzten Sommer immer gegessen haben.

Ginny seufzte laut und hielt seine Hand fester. Harry schaute sie dankbar an. Kurz vor der Tür blieben sie stehen, er nahm er sie in den Arm und... . „He, kommt endlich, vor der Türe herumstehen und sonst noch was, aber die aufopfernde Mutter warten lassen!"Moodys knurrende Stimme hatte so etwas abweisendes. Trotzdem gab sich Harry einen Ruck und öffnete die Tür zur Küche. Er wollte nicht, dass Ginny nicht schon wieder Ärger mit der Familie bekam, deshalb gab er nach und betrat mit ihr die Küche.

Ginnys Mutter lachte ihn an: „Harry schön, dass ihr doch noch kommt, ich dachte ich hätte dich verärgert, weil ich selber gekocht habe." Seiner Freundin zu liebe sparte er sich sein Kommentar, sonder schöpfte sich etwas Essen auf den Teller. Er hatte wirklich keinen Hunger. Ginny neben ihm hatte sich auch nicht mehr genommen und stocherte nun launisch in dem fetten Fleisch herum.

„Ginny du solltest dankbar sein, endlich bekommst du mal etwas ordentliches zum Essen." , meinte Mundungus schmatzend, „In Frankreich habt ihr sicherlich nicht so gutes Essen bekommen?"

Harry schreckte hoch, Nathalie hatte ihr Besteck auf den Tisch gedonnert. „In Frankreich ernähren wir uns auch nicht von Dreck", schimpfte sie laut.

„Aber, die traditionelle englische Küche ist doch besser, nicht wahr Ron", fragte eine unbekannte Hexe, die mit am Tisch saß. „Jetzt ist aber genug", mischte sich Albus ein. „Wir sind hier nicht zusammen gekommen um unsere Gäste zu beleidigen."

„Albus, wenn Nathalie einmal einen Haggis probiert hat wird sie das auch einsehen", versuchte Moody zu vermitteln. Nathalie zog sich schmollend zurück, und Ron hörte aus Sympathie zu seiner Freundin auf zu essen.

„Ron, ich schöpfe dir noch etwas nach", sagte Molly während sie ihm bereits den Teller füllte. „Danke, ich habe nicht darum gebeten", kam von Ron genervt zurück.

Die Zwillinge und Arthur schauten erstaunt auf, Ginny verbarg ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Serviette.

Harry sah Hermine an. Sie dachte das gleiche wie er 'Scheiße', die haben nichts gelernt, was nun? Er konnte sich denken was in Nathalie vor sich ging und nahm Kontakt mit Ginny auf. Die hatte den Gedankenabgleich zwischen Hermine und ihm mitbekommen.

Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf, ein magisches Licht erschien, es sah aus als ob Ginny strahlen würde. Sie konzentrierte sich. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich an Nathalie: „Nathi, Françoise sagte mir, dass ihr dringend in Paris gebraucht werdet. Die magische Universitätsklinik benötigt dringende deine Kraft."

Alle schauten auf Ginny, Nathalie blieb der Mund offen stehen, dann sprang sie mit Ron beinahe gleichzeitig auf. „Auf Marcel wir brauchen auch einen Bücherwurm, wenn die schon an dem Institut meine Hilfe brauchen, dann brauchen sie auch dein Fachwissen."

Sie bildeten vor den überraschten Gästen einen magischen Kreis und verschwanden. „Hoffentlich haben sie auch genug gegessen, ich weis gar nicht warum sie so komisch reagiert hat", meinte Arthur überflüssiger weise.

Albus schmunzelte Ginny zu, auch sie schien etwas entspannter zu sein. Hermine sah noch etwas konzentriert aus, kurz danach verbarg sie ihr Gesicht hinter einer Serviette.

Harry wunderte sich. Was konnte den mit Remus sein und warum hat sich Françoise bei Ginny und nicht bei Nathalie selbst gemeldet. Die Blickwechsel zwischen Albus, Hermine und Ginny verrieten ihm, dass dies gerade eine vorgetäuschte Aktion seiner Freundin gewesen war.

Mitten in seinen Gedanken, sprach ihn Hermine an: „Harry ich glaube, wir sollten gleich miteinander reden, am besten in der Bibliothek, und das hoffentlich ungestört."

„Ginny, du wirst mir aber in der Küche helfen müssen, ihr könnt dann danach eure kleinen Geheimnisse austauschen,"kam wütend von Mrs. Weasley als Antwort.

Jetzt reichte es ihm, er hatte jetzt genug Bevormundung geschluckt, es war beinahe so schlimm wir im letzten Sommer. Er hob den Blick und schaute ernst in die Runde. Jetzt musste er ein Signal setzen sonst kapierten die alle es nie. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Küche, die Teller, Töpfen und das Besteck begann zu schweben.

Die Gäste amüsierten sich über das überraschte Gesicht von Molly Weasley. Die Zwillinge versuchten mit einem Scherz die Situation zu retten in dem sie versuchten die fliegenden Teller einzufangen.

Als in kurzer Zeit alles wieder sauber und aufgeräumt war, nahm Harry Ginny an der Hand verwendete Abscedere-Zauber.

„Jetzt schaut euch das an, er kann es doch nicht richtig. Das ganze Tischtuch hat lauter kleine Löcher, sieht aus wie bei einem Abreiskalender", regte Mrs. Weasley auf.

„Wäre es besser gewesen, Mrs. Weasley", meinte Hermine hintersinnig „ er hätte gleich das Tischtuch zerrissen."Molly schnaubte: „Ich finde das nicht lustig, und ich habe eines der besten Tücher aufgelegt."

Mundungus schüttelte den Kopf: „Molly vielleicht kümmerst du dich zuviel um sie, und das mit dem Tischtuch war nur eine Warnung von Harry an uns, er könnte das Tischtuch zwischen uns und ihm ganz zerreißen."

Es war einer der wenigen klar ausgesprochenen Sätze des alten, stets etwas zerlumpten Zauberers. Niemand hatte es ihm zugetraut den Nagel auf den Kopf zu treffen. Da war aber vielleicht der Grund, dass nun betretenes Schweigen herrschte.

Alle schauten betroffen auf das Tischtuch, selbst den Zwillingen hat es die Sprache verschlagen. Moody schaute irritiert im Raum umher, als ob er den Übeltäter suchen würde.

Albus und Hermine verschwanden lautlos aus der Küche. Sie folgten der telepathischen Einladung in Godrics-Kammer.

Harry und Ginny hatten den Inneren Kreis zu sich gebeten. Nur Nathalie und Ron wollten bei François und Lupin in Paris bleiben. Ganz so aus den Fingerspitze gesogen war der Schwindel von Ginny wohl nicht gewesen.

Kaum waren sie in Godrics-Kammer angelangt, meldete sich Nathalie bei Harry: „ Freund der Schwester meines Freundes", begrüßte sie ihn scherzend, „das hat ja Schwiegermama wieder toll hinbekommen."

Harry war erleichtert, dass sie schon wieder zu Witzen aufgelegt war. „Du, Nathalie es tut mir leid, dass es zu diesem Krach kam!", entschuldigte er sich.

„Entschuldigung abgelehnt, Harry du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, das perforierte Tischtuch hat ihnen deutlich gemacht wie ernst die Lage ist. Habt ihr mal etwas Zeit, ich brauche dich für einen Augeblick mal allein!", lud sie die beiden nach Burgh de Benon ein.

„Hermine und die Anderen werden gleich da sein, geht es auch später?", fragte Harry, er wunderte sich, Nathalie wusste doch, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Godrics-Hollow waren. „Es sollte aber vor dem Besuch dort sein, mit Albus und den anderen habe ich aus gemacht, dass sie bei Hermine auf euch warten, die beginnen dort mit den Auffrischübungen für Hermines Mutter.", widersprach sie ihm. „Woher weist du etwas über die Tischtuch-Aktion?", wunderte sich Harry. „Wir sind noch nicht in Paris, Harry. Wir waren zu erst bei Hermine und nun bin ich mit Ron daheim", informierte sie ihn.

Neugierig traf er mit Ginny im Rosengarten von Burgh de Benon ein.

Gemeinsam gingen sie heute in einen anderen Teil des Parks. Während sich Harry mit Nathalie über die beinahe erdrückende Fürsorge von Molly Weasley sprach, hielt er etwas Abstand von Ron und Ginny. Diese unterhielten sich über die Vorkommnisse im Grimmauldplatz und was Ron noch von Hermine erfahren hat.

Harry fiel es erst auf, dass Ron und Ginny ganz zurück geblieben waren, als Nathalie stehen blieb. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn an der Hand und ging, durch einen Bogen in der Hecke.

Harry wollte ihre Hand los lassen, als er nachdenkliches Gesicht sah ging er mit ihr weiter.

Dann standen sie vor einem Grabstein.

unsere geliebte 

Monique Benon  
  
die viel zu früh von uns gegangen ist 

Er spürte wie sie sich zusammen nahm. „Harry ich bin oft hier um Mut und Ruhe zu finden. Wenn ich in der Schule bin fehlt es mir, wenn ich nicht so oft hierher kommen kann, aber bis es soweit war hat es Zeit und Kraft gekostet."

Sie standen hier gemeinsam neben einander, Harry wünschte sich er könnte ihr etwas Kraft geben. In seiner Hand kribbelte es, wie wenn eine leicht Stromspannung berührt wird.

„Danke Harry, du bist ein toller Freund", sagte Nathalie überrascht, „ich werde dich aber nicht auf deinem heutigen Weg zu deinem ersten Besuch begleiten, denn wir werden tatsächlich in Paris gebraucht. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich dich verstehe und bitte beziehe Ginny mit ein. Das tut unwahrscheinlich gut, wenn man nicht alleine hier steht - vielleicht fällt die ja eine Geste ein, dann halte dich nicht zurück, es hilft!"

Es war für ihn ein nicht beschreibbares Erlebnis, dass außer Ginny und natürlich Hermine, jemand so mit ihm fühlen konnte -Trost gab ohne sentimental zu werden. „Danke Nathalie, es tut gut zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine ist."Sie umarmten sich kurz und gingen den Weg zurück.

Durch den Heckenbogen hindurch bis zu einer großen Obstwiese. „Harry, hier übe ich immer Quidditch, wenn wir Zeit hätten könnten wir fliegen", sagte sie verträumt in den blauen Himmel schauend.. „Schade, aber ich will es nicht mehr länger hinauszögern", meinte Harry. „Und warum werdet ihr nun doch in Paris benötigt?

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren", fragte Ginny aus dem Nichts. Harry und Nathalie schauten sich suchend um. Über ihnen, saß sie mit Ron, die Beine schwingend in einem Apfelbaum. „Nun, es gibt eine Heilmethode, um diese durchzuführen brauchen sie zwar keinen Magier aber das beschleunigt die ganze Angelegenheit.", erklärte Nathalie den Freunden.

„Keine Sorge, wir rufen euch, wenn wir noch mehr magischen Speed brauchen, ihr wollt ja auch unserem lieben Werwolf helfen", sprach Ron Harrys Gedanken aus.

„Macht's gut, und passt mir auf Remus gut auf", verabschiedete sich Harry von Nathalie mit einem Küsschen und von Ron mit einem Handschlag. „He, Harry – Nerven bewahren!", ermahnte ihn Ron um sich dann von Ginny zu verabschieden.

Ginny fuhr ihrem Harry durch die ohnehin unordentlichen Haare. „Na, was habt ihr den für Geheimnisse?", neugierig schaute sie ihn an. „Wenn ich da etwas Eifersucht heraushören kann hast du dich umsonst in diese Niederungen begeben", meinte Harry ernst und legte seinen Arm um sie. Nachdenklich ging er den Weg zurück: „Da nennt ihr euch Freundinnen und wisst beinahe alles übereinander, aber dann eifersüchtig."

Als sie im Heckenrechteck angekommen war zeigte er ihr das Grab der Mutter von Marcel und Nathalie. „Sie hat mich bestärkt nach Godrics-Hollow zu gehen. Sie meint so gar, dass sie hier Kraft und Ruhe finden kann, ist das so?"

Ginny sah ihn traurig an: „Harry entschuldige mich bitte, aber ihr seid gar nicht besorgt von hier zurück zu kommen. Ich glaube sie hat den Tod ihrer Mutter verkraftet und schöpft durch die Zwiesprache mit ihr tatsächlich Kraft.

In Godrics-Kammer angekommen, sahen sie sich das Bild von Godrics-Hollow. „Ginny, schau mal ich glaube dort gibt es Obstbäume", Harry zeigte auf einen kleinen Baumwipfel auf dem uralten Bild.

Nun aktivierte Harry das Flohnetzwerk „Maison Granger".

„Hallo Harry", meldete sich Hermine, sichtlich erschöpfte: „Lehrerin zu sein ist doch sehr anstrengend, auch wenn die Schülerinnen sehr am Stoff interessiert sind."Ginny sah Harry verwundert an: „Sagtest du Schülerinnen?", fragte sie überrascht zurück. „Ja, Harrys Tante ist gerade wieder gegangen, weil doch Onkel Vernon pünktlich essen will.", erklärte Hermine.

Nun erschien der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore: „Harry, Ginny seid ihr wirklich bereit den Schritt zu wagen?"Harry schluckte, warum machen es ihm alle nur so schwer, er will dorthin und er wird es sicher überstehen, Nathalie hat ihm Mut gemacht, und Ginny gab ihm Kraft und Zuversicht.

„Nun, es ist euch möglich den Schutzschild von Godrics-Kammer zu durchbrechen. Wir warten gerne noch etwas auf euch, aber wir werden heute dorthin gehen.", Harry Stimme klang fest und bestimmt.

Da standen nun die Freunde die ihm am nächsten waren. Hermine, Marcel, Albus und natürlich Ginny. Nathalie und Ron waren ja in Paris bei Lupin und Françoise. „Leute ich will heute mit euch nach Godrics-Hollow aufbrechen, euch traute ich zu mich zu unterstützen, wenn es notwenig war, ihr habt es schon oft bewiesen."

Ginny stand ganz nah bei ihm. Er wandte sich noch mal die drei: „Nathalie hat mir gerade eben in Bourgh de Benon auch Mut gemacht, bitte, lasst mir meine Ginny nicht alleine, sollte ich überreagieren."Ginny fest an ihn, sie war dankbar für seine Fürsorge.

„Harry ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, und ich hoffentlich ich kann dich auf deinem Weg unterstützen", meinte Albus Dumbledore nachdenklich. Hermine strahlte ihn an: „Harry, endlich hast du es kapiert, man hat Freunde um sie zu rufen, wenn man sie braucht."Sie bildeten einen Kreis mit Harry, um durch den Schutzschild des Hauses zu kommen.

Sie standen vor einem schönen Herrenhaus, genauso wie in den Filmen der Rosamunde Pilcher. Wenn ein Film von ihr auf dem Programm standen verließ selbst Onkel Vernon das Wohnzimmer, Tante Petunia verpasste keinen.

Ob ein Zaun oder eine Mauer das ganze umfasste konnte Harry nicht erkennen.

Vor dem Eingang von Godrics-Hollow stand Mary und mit ihr eine große Zahl von Hauselfen. Zu seiner Überraschung trugen nicht alle die Farben Gryffindors, sondern einige trugen die Farben von Helga Hufflehpuffs Wappen.

„Guten Abend Master Potter und Lady Ginevra.

Willkommen Daheim in Godrics-Hollow."

Wie sich herausstellte hatte Mary dem kleinen Harry schon den Schoppen gerichtet und war seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hier im Haus geblieben.

Albus zeigte auf das Gebäude: „Das Haus war bis auf die Bibliothek und die Keller total zerstört worden. Viele wussten nicht warum die Bibliothek erhalten blieb, und wir die wussten, dass es Grodrics-Bibliothek war schwiegen natürlich."Dumbledore schluckte dachte etwas nach und fuhr fort: „Während du bei den Dursleys warst haben wir, McGonagall und der Magierrat, überlegt was wird wenn der Blutbann reißt. Der Blutbann schützte dich im Ligusterweg. Wohin aber mit dir, sollten Onkel und Tante nicht mehr mitmachen wollen. In Zusammenarbeit mir Mary und den anderen Elfen, auf Anleitung des Gemäldes von Godric Gryffindor, welches unzerstört in der Bibliothek hing gingen wir ans Werk. Die zwei Seitenflügel vergrößern das Haus, sie standen einmal im Mittelalter und gingen dann verloren, als keiner deiner Vorfahren hier mehr wohnte." Dumbledore ging auf Marcel zu: „ Uralte Blutzauber haben wir beschworen um das Haus so sicher zu machen wie Hogwarts oder Grimmauldplatz waren. Wie sie auch bei eurer Burg verwandt wurden."

Mary führte Harry in die Bibliothek. Godric Gryffindor winkte aus seinem Gemälde den Neuankömmlingen zu: „Harry ich bin auch hier. Ginny und Harry das ist jetzt euer Zuhause. Pflegt die Magie und erlernt sie hier in diesem Raum. Nur mit dem geballten Wissen und dem Zusammenhalt eurer Freunde könnt ihr gegen das Böse bestehen."Mit diesen Worten erschien die Freundschaftsuhr aus dem Grimmauldplatz, hier in der Bibliothek auf der anderen Seite war noch ein Platz für eine Uhr frei.

„Jetzt Albus, frag ihn doch", stichelte das Portrait von Helga Huffehlpuff, die bei Gryffindor zum Besuch war.

„Harry, als ich letzte Jahr von Hogwarts verbannt war habe ich mich hierher, nach Godrics-Hollow zurückgezogen. Nicht in das Haupthaus, sondern es gibt im Wald ein kleines Gärtnerhaus, könntest du mir es weiterhin überlassen?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

Wiedereinmal kam ihm sein Schulleiter alt und gebrechlich vor, wie in seinem Büro als sie aus dem Ministerium zurückkamen. „Professor Albus Dumbledore, ich habe dir soviel zu verdanken, und das worüber ich mich geärgert habe war keine böse Absicht von dir, wie könnten wir dir diese Bitte ausschlagen, nicht wahr Ginny."

Ginny nickte und er wandte sich an Hermine und Marcel: „Dieses Haus ist so riesig, dass jeder von unserem engsten Kreis hier eine Wohnung finden wird und sich hoffentlich zu Hause fühlt. Die Schutzschilder werden so modifiziert werden, damit sie euch als unsere Familie anerkennen."

Sie gingen weiter und besichtigten das großzügige Herrenhaus. Es war nobel eingerichtet, als im großen Salon standen, Mary machte eine gute Hausführung, deshalb wussten sie auch die Raumnamen, rief Harry überrascht: „Wie bei der Pilcher".

Hermine lachte und musste den anderen erklären was das bedeutet. Harry ging unterdessen weiter. Durch ein großes Fenster im Esszimmer sah er ein Grab im Garten.

Harry rannte los.

Lily und James Potter,

in Liebe zu ihren Sohn gefallen.

Er fiel vor dem Grabstein auf die Knie. Die Tränen rannten ihm das Gesicht herunter.

Wieder kamen die schrecklichen Gedanken wie in Godrics-Kammer. Warum war das Schicksal nur so streng und schrecklich zu ihm. Aber neben ihm stand diesmal Ginny, er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Eine innere Kraft durchflutete ihn, sie hielt in aufrecht.

Er beschwor einen großen Strauss weißer Lilien und legte diese auf das Grab. Unter von Tränen beinah erstickten Stimme schwor er ihnen, dass er ihren Tod rächen und für ihre Ziele kämpfen werde. „Mumm, Dad die ersten Inseln des Friedens, eine Idee von meiner Ginny, entwickeln sich zur Zeit, sie werden das ganze Land überziehen bis kein Platz mehr für das Böse ist."

Ginny legte ihre Hand fest auf Harrys Schulter. Er beugte sich, nahm eine Lilie vom Grab und reichte sie seiner Freundin. Ginny nahm die Lilie entgegen, sie färbte sich in ihrer Hand gold. Harry schaute fassungslos zu, er konnte sich nicht erklären warum sich die verdammte Lilie jetzt verfärbte. Er wollte ihr eine weiße Lilie schenken. Er verstand auch nicht warum Ginny in Tränen ausbrach, selbst Albus Dumbledore rang mit seiner Fassung, tatsächlich konnte er Tränen in seinem weißen Bart sehen. Er sah Hermine verständnislos an. In seinen Gedanken meldete sich Marcel ungeduldig:„He, du hast Zaubererkunde mehr nötig als Muggelkunde. Gold die Farbe der ewigen Treue. Eine Blume, genommen vom Grab der Eltern, gegeben an die Liebste färbt sich gold was sollen den die Toten noch mehr tun um zu zeigen, dass sie diesem ewigen Bund ihren Segen geben. Harry stand auf und umarmte seine Partnerin.

Nachher wussten sie nicht mehr wie lange sie am Grab seiner Eltern engumschlungen gestanden haben. Harry sah nur noch Ginny und sich, er hatte alle um sich herum vergessen. Er war überwältigt. Natürlich trauerte er um seine Eltern, wenn er an Sirius dachte wurde es im ganz schlecht, aber er hatte Ginny und gute Freunde.

In der Ferne hörte er ein paar mal die Stimme von Albus, der ihn rief. Erst als Ginny beinahe nicht mehr stehen konnte nahm er sie auf den Arm und sie gingen in die Bibliothek.

„Master Potter, sie müssen etwas essen, kommen sie mit in den grünen Salon", Marys freundliche Stimme schaffte es, dass er sich aufraffte und sich mit Ginny in den Raum führen lies.

Das saßen sie alle einträchtig am Tisch. Nathalie kam auf beide zu. Sie schaute Harry ernst in die Augen und er nickte. „Danke Nathalie, ohne deine Aktion hätten wir es sicherlich nicht so überstanden. Danke an euch alle. Auch wenn wir euch eine kurze Zeit allein gelassen haben aber unser Gedankenaustausch am Grab war sehr wichtig für uns."

„Harry wir sollten mal über dein Verhältnis zur Zeit sprechen", meinte Marcel grinsend. „Wenn zwei Stunden bei dir kurz will ich mit dir nie lange spazieren gehen."

Das Gelächter auf diesen Spruch tat ihm richtig gut und auch Ginny wirkte sehr erleichtert.

Die Sonne stand schon früh am Himmel als Harry sich das erstemal im Bett umdrehte, er liebte die Wärme, welche Ginny ausstrahlte, mit Ginny hatte er keine Albträume, es war wunderbar mit ihr, nur was gab er Ginny?

Er stand auf nahm sich seine Kleider und ging in das Arbeitszimmer des Vaters. Es war ein schöner heller Raum. In den Schränken waren viele handschriftliche Unterlagen über Todesser. Vielleicht hilft der Reperire Zauber, der schon in der Bibliothek von Marcel zum Suchen von Informationen eingesetzt wurde, einzelne Todesser heraus zu finden.

Er verschloss die Türe sorgfältig und rief nach Mary. „Master Potter, zu Diensten." Harry bestellte zwei Tee, umgehend war die Hauselfe mit dem gewünschten zurück Harry bot ihr eine Tasse an. „Wie der Vater", entfuhr es Mary. „Was gibt es für Unterschiede zwischen mir und meinem Vater?", wollte Harry wissen. „Sorry, Sir aber sie sind erwachsener, irgendwie reifer als er, aber sonst keinerlei Unterschiede, doch einen gibt es, momentan haben sie mehr Haare.", schloss die Elfe. „Mary wie wird dieses Haus finanziert, wer hat darüber eine Ahnung?"„Da gibt es nur einen, Albus Dumbledore, er hat eben sein Frühstück bestellt, denn er ist im Waldhaus."„Herzlichen Dank, Mary kann ich etwas für euch tun?". „Ja, Sir beschützen sie Lady Ginny, sie ist nicht so stark wie es scheint, sie braucht sie und ihre Familie denn sie ist ein Familienmensch, etwas was sie Sir leider bis jetzt noch nie erlebt haben", mit diesen Worten verschwand Mary.

Harry begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Waldhaus. Es war kein Park wie er ihn aus Frankreich kannte, so mit Blumenbeeten und gestutzten Hecken, sondern mehr sah aus wie eine gepflegte Landschaft. Auf dem Kiesweg ging er weiter, er wollte zu erst einmal um das Haus herum gehen.

Da gleich noch ein paar Meter, dann war er am Grab seiner Eltern. Es zog ihn irgendwie an, es war ihm noch nicht richtig klar was da gestern passiert war. Die Lilien waren verwelkt, er zückte den Zauberstab und entfernte sie. Harry sich um und fand einen größeren Stein, den er in eine Vase verwandelte. Eine große steinerne Vase, wie er sie im Park von Benon gesehen hatte. Als er die Vase beim Grabstein aufstellte und neben einem neuen Strauss Blumen auch eine Gießkanne mit Wasser heraufbeschwor, erwischte er sich wie er seinen Eltern über Abschnitte über sein Leben berichtete. Es war nicht so schwer wie er es sich gedacht hatte, sich mit Personen zu unterhalten die nicht mehr waren und somit nicht antworten konnte.

Als er den Spiegel „Nehergeb"entdeckte, hatte er es auch versucht sich mit seinen Eltern zu unterhalten. Nach ein paar Besuchen dort, hatte er den Sinn der Inschrift ‚NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN' verstanden.

Während er darüber nachdachte was er wohl heute im Spiegel sehen würde, legte sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry, ich bewundere dich. Marcel hat mir berichtet wie gut du die Situation gemeistert hast.", begrüßte ihn Nathalie. Schweigend standen sie ein paar Minuten nebeneinander.

„Nun, wie geht es Remus? Er war einer der besten Freunde von ihnen", erklärte er ihr. „Remus kommt er in ein Paar Tagen, die Behandlung setzt ihm etwas mehr zu als gedacht. Deshalb soll er sich einem solchen Seelenschmerz nicht aussetzten, meinten die Heiler. Er läst dich aber grüßen, Harry."

Er nickte: „Nathalie, sobald man ihn besuchen kann, sag es mir – ja."Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wo hast du Ron gelassen?", erkundigte sich Harry. „Der liegt noch zwischen den Federn, diese Schnarchtüte. Hermine und Albus haben uns aufgefordert ein Apartment in eurem Haus zu suchen und es zu beziehen, stimmt das?" Harry nickte: „Schau Nathi das Haus ist so riesig, und hat so viele Schlafzimmer – also warum nicht. Mit Albus und Ginny werden wir heute die Schutzschilder verändern. Und so könnt ihr hierher kommen so oft ihr wollt, damit können wir dem Grimmauldplatz mit ganz seiner Fürsorge und Engstirnigkeit entkommen."Nathalie grinste: „Danke. Ich gehe mal Ron wecken, wir sehen uns später", verabschiedete sich sie von ihm.

Harry ging weiter dem Wald entgegen. Das Anwesen war riesig, kurz vor dem Wald gab es einen schönen romantischen See. Das war der Ort um romantische Stunden zu verbringen und er war nicht erste der das jemals gedacht hatte, an der alten Buche sah er ein Herz und die Namen Lily und James eingeritzt.

Er beschwor ein Messer und fügte dem Stamm ein weiteres Herz hinzu, vielleicht entdeckte es Ginny. Der Weg führte weiter, bis auf eine schöne Lichtung.

Hier stand ein zweistöckiges, kleines gemütliches Häuschen. Er ging zur Tür und klopfte. Albus Stimme forderte ihn auf herein zu kommen. „'Guten Morgen Albus, es freut mich dich, dass du hier bist. Bitte entschuldige meine Störung."

„Harry, setze dich, ich habe dich erwartet. Jeder junge Potter ging an seinem ersten Morgen in Godrics-Hollow zu Verwalter des Vermögens der Potters. Vermutlich von dem Ausmaß dieses Stammsitzes beeindruckt."

„Woher kennst du meine Absicht?"fragte Harry, er gab sich gleich die Antwort Mary kannte Albus länger als ihn. „Es gehört sich nicht für Hauselfen über das Vermögen ihres Herrn zu sprechen, obwohl sie gut Bescheid wissen."Er klärte ihn darüber auf, dass er unbesorgt sein könnte, ein Vergleich zu den Malfoys würde sehr zum Vorteil der Potters ausfallen. Die Potters waren auch den Blacks in diesem Punkt überlegen.

Sie waren eine der Familie, deren Vermögen über die Jahrhunderte überlebt, ja sogar sich vergrößert, hat. Die Erbin von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten auch Grundvermögen, welches wieder herzustellen und einzutreiben war, nur Godric Gryffindor und Salzarin Slytherin hatten Erbverwalter auf die Ewigkeit bestellt. Welche wurden, wenn kein volljähriger Erbe da war von dessen Vater oder einem magischen Ritual bestimme. James hatte Dumbledore eingesetzt.

Harry war überrascht als er die Listen des Grundbesitzes, der Firmenbeteiligungen (auch in der Muggelwelt) durch sah. Selbst an Grunnings hatte die Familie mehr als 40 , war das der Grund des Zornes von Onkel Vernon? Am Ende fiel ihm die Bemerkung „Ladys Trust"auf.

Dumbledore grinste: „Harry, dies ist ein Thema das jeden männlichen Potter interessiert hat, aber keiner hat es jemals erfahren."Dumbledore erklärte ihm, dass sich der Ladys Trust aus Zinsen und Erträgen von Beteiligungen stammte. Und dieses Vermögen daraus allein der Partnerin eines Potters zu Verfügung stand, deshalb hatte er auch Ginny zu einen Besuch eingeladen. Über die Höhe dieser jährlichen Zahlungen würde er nur Ginny informieren, wie es zuvor auch nur Lily wusste. Der monatliche Betrag überstieg aber das Jahreseinkommen eines Arthur Weasley um einiges. Harry war erleichtert, Ginny war nun auch wirtschaftlich selbstständig, und er wusste, dass sie diese Möglichkeiten gut nutzen würde.

Wieder im Haus angekommen, setzte er sich in die Bibliothek um im Bereich der Magie zu lernen. Aus seinem Studium wurde er durch den Ruf Ginnys, sie hatte auf dem Rückweg von Dumbledore das neue Herz in der alten Eiche entdeckt und wollte den Rest des Tages mit ihm am See verbringen. Harry freute sich darauf.

Es wurde einer dieser schönen Tage die es in der Zauberwelt so selten gab. Er hatte mit Ginny einige Stunden alleine am See verbracht, sie hatten den Park erkundet nach weiteren Herzen gesucht. Als sie beschlossen hatten im See zu baden kam Hermine mit Marcel hinzu. So ausgelassen waren sie nur manchmal, im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor gewesen.

Gegen Abend hatten Nathalie und Ron mit der Idee den Tag mit einem Grillfest zu beschließen. Mary und die anderen Hauselfen fanden an den neuen Ideen großen Gefallen und als Ginny sie, auf Wunsch von Hermine, einlud mit zu feiern strahlten sie. Harry hatte Winky und Dobby aus dem Grimmauldplatz auch dazu gebeten.

Spät in der Nacht zogen sich alle zurück.


	29. 8 Die ersten Inseln 3 Muggelkunde im Lig...

8.3. Muggelkunde im Ligusterweg

Viel Zeit auf Godrics-Hollow zu sein hatten sie nicht. Die Ausbildung der Magier sowie der beiden Jungen, welche die erlernbare Magie kennen lernen wollten war wichtig. So trafen sie sich nach dem Frühstück in der geräumigen Küche von Godrics-Hollow, ein ganze Woche lang täglich in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ginny war froh, dass die Freunde mit ihr auf Godrics-Hollow wohnten. Harry hatte sich zwar im Griff, aber manchmal brach doch die große Traurigkeit bei ihm aus. Diese Stunden waren, dann auch für sie schwer.

Nach einer Woche Unterricht sollten nun ein paar Tage Ferien folgen. Bei Severus Snape und Remus Lupin hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt. Albus Dumbledore und George Ollivander unterrichteten erlernbarer Magie.

Die Klassenzimmer wirkten unheimlich groß, wenn nur sechs Schüler darin waren. Der Unterricht war natürlich intensiver, bei zwei Lehrern und sechs Schülern konnte man unbeobachtet nichts, rein gar nichts machen.

„Potter", fuhr Snape Harry in der letzten Unterrichtstunde an, als dieser ganz verträumt Ginny bei der Lösung ihrer Aufgabe beobachtete. Hoch konzentriert brach sie einen Fluch nach dem Anderen um an den Inhalt einer Schachtel zukommen.

„Potter", wiederholte sich Snape: " Selbst ich kann es verstehen, dass man vom Können Ginnys ins Schwärmen kommen kann, aber im Unterricht tun sie das entweder für mich oder wenigstens für den Unterrichtsstoff."

Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ohne die Slytherins hatte Severus Snape auch nette Seiten. Bei den Schutzzaubern um ihre Schachtel hatte er sich besonderst angestrengt. Die Anderen hatten auch ihre Mühe gehabt, die Aufgabe zu lösen. Aber bei ihr war wohl Professor Flitwick mit eingebunden. Bei jedem gelungenen Versuch passierte etwas anderes, einmal sprühten Funken, ein anderes Mal knallte es furchtbar laut oder ein Heulen erfüllte den Raum.

Ihr war das richtig unangenehm, warum bei ihr dieser Aufwand. Bei der Aufnahme von Snape in den Inneren Kreis der Uhr war es ihr richtig peinlich gewesen, dass Snape sie vor allen Lily genannt hatte. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit musste sie haben, den selbst Godric Gryffindor hatte sie mit Harrys Mutter verglichen.

Snapes Verhältnis zu Hermine und Ron hatte sich gebessert, dass in Hermines Schachtel, wie auch in der von Nathalie eine Rose verborgen war sprach von seinem sehr versteckten Charme.

Von dem Lärm angezogen tauchten die restlichen Lehrer im Raum auf. Auch Petunia Dursley und Hermines Mutter kamen mit herein. Die beiden hatten McGonagall zu Nachhilfeunterricht überreden können.

Ginny wurde immer aufgeregter, während Severus Snape in aller Ruhe seine Sachen aufräumte. „Nun Ginny, willst du uns nicht in die Ferien entlassen?", fragte er auf seine freundlichste Art.

Bei ihrem nächsten Versuch erklang ein altes englisches Geburtstagslied und eine Schachtel, eingeschlagen in schwarzen Samt sprang auf. „Nein", entfuhr es Ginny. Der Mann war verrückt. In der Schachtel war eine silberne Haarspange mit einem wunderschönen keltischen Muster. Sie hatte solche Spangen schon einmal gesehen. In Lilys Potters Arbeitszimmer lagen sechs ähnliche Spangen in einer Glasvitrine. Aufbewahrt wie die Schmuckstücke welche sie von James bekommen hatte nur, dass bei den Spangen kein Hinweis auf den Geber vermerkt war.

„Doch",wiedersprach Severus Snape der nun vor ihr stand energisch: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Ginevra Weasley-Potter. Doch, diese Spange ist jetzt für dich, leider konnte ich Lily die siebte Spange nicht mehr schenken. Bitte trage sie wie die anderen sechs, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Lily sie dir gern vererbt hätte, jetzt wo du an ihre Stelle, als Guter Geist in der Zauberwelt getreten bist." Er nahm sie kurz in die Arme und verschwand mit Tränen in den Augen.

Fassungslos starrte sie die Spange an, von den überraschten Äußerungen der Anderen bekam sie nichts mehr mit. Auf einmal spürte sie wie Harry ihr, unbeholfen und aber zärtlich, die Spange in ihr Haar steckte. Sie sah in seine grünen Augen und verlor sich darin: „Warum mir", fragte sie ihn und bekam einen langen zärtlichen Kuss. „Du scheinst nicht nur mich zu beeindrucken", antwortete Harry.

Auf der anschließenden Geburtstagsparty in Godrics-Hollow wurde das Schmuckstück auch von ihrer Mutter sehr bewundert.

Hermine flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Du bist doch nicht so unscheinbar wie du am Anfang der Ferien gedacht hast. Harry bekommt es sehr gut und ihr seid glücklich. Aber selbst mit Severus Snape wirst du fertig. Du bist zu bewundern." Ginny strahlte: "Und du Hermine bist du mit der Entwicklung auch glücklich?" Hermine antwortete nicht, aber das Strahlen in ihren Augen sprach Bände.

Ginny suchte Harry, den sie hatte eine Idee. „Harry wir werden morgen mit angewandte Muggelkunde anfangen, ich habe schon mit Petunia, Victoria und Brenda gesprochen. Bist du einverstanden, wenn wir morgen mit einem Stadtbummel in London beginnen?"  
Harry grinste „Ginny und wann gehen wir mit deinen Eltern in die Stadt?"

„Das hat Ginny uns schon für die nächsten Tage versprochen, sobald ihr euch etwas mehr auskennt", antwortete ihm Molly zufrieden.

Ron winkte seine Schwester zu sich, er schaute sich unsicher um ob sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Als es Ginny zuviel wurde nahm sie ihn einfach mit in ihr Refugium.

Ron staunte, er war das erste Mal hier. „Nun Ron was bedrückt dich?", fragte sie ihren Bruder. Ron rieb sich verlegen die Hände: „Das Geld was du mir durch Mary geschickt hast ist das wirklich für mich allein, soviel?"

Sie merkte wie schwierig dies für Ron war von anderen etwas anzunehmen. „He Bruder nur du und ich wissen davon, nicht einmal Harry geht es etwas an klar. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir beide zukünftig die finanzielle Seite regeln, klar, und mit Mutter werde ich schon noch fertig. Und kein Wort zu Nathalie, wir Weasleys halten zusammen." Ron nahm sie zögernd in den Arm und gab ihr auf beide Wangen einen Kuss.

In Godrics-Hollow waren die beiden gar nicht vermisst worden. „Harry, der ist sicherlich von dir?" George und Fred bewunderten Ginnys neuen Rennbesen.

Das Fest ging noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Molly hatte es aufgegeben ihre Kinder in das Bett zu schicken. Hier in Godrics-Hollow war sie Gast und das genoss sie.

Im Ligusterweg war alles wie immer, als Harry aus dem Fenster des kleinen Gästezimmers auf die Straße schaute. Der automatische Fensterschließer sowie die Katzenklappe waren verschwunden. Eine zusätzliche Matratze lag neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Blumenstrauß.

‚Herzlich Willkommen Ginny' mit der korrekten Handschrift seiner Tante war „und Harry" ergänzt worden. Die Karte musste aus Dudleys Computer stammen. Ginny hatte schon ihren Zauberstab auf die Karte gerichtet, als Harry sie abhielt. Sie wirkte traurig, er fragte sich ob es gut war für ein paar Tage in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren.

Nun sah er die Tränen in ihren Augen. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in seine Arme. „Harry, das ist ganz bestimmt nicht meine Absicht mich in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Ich will das nicht, erst Severus und nun auch die Dursleys." Er drückte sie ganz zärtlich an sich und erklärte ihr, dass er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Er sei überaus glücklich ist, dass sie bei den Anderen so anerkannt war. Er wollte es nicht anders. „Ginny lebe dein Leben, komm aus dir heraus. Lebe mit mir und nicht für mich!"

Der Wecker auf dem Nachttisch klingelte und wie automatisch ging Harry die Treppen hinunter, gewaschen hatten sie schon in Godrics-Hollow. Hier kam ihm alles so eng vor, obwohl der Lingusterweg 4 ein verhältnismäßig großes Haus war. „Warum so früh, es ist doch noch soviel Zeit bis Onkel Vernon mit der Arbeit beginnt.", fragte in Ginny leise während er auf herkömmliche Weise das Frühstück vorbereitete. „Ginny, Muggel können nicht apparieren oder kennen gar nicht den Abscedere Zauber. Onkel Vernon wird bis zu Grunnings mindestens 40 Minuten Fahrzeit brauchen. Davor liest er noch die Zeitung"

Ordentlich wie seine Tante war stand der Speiseplan am Kühlschrank, die Diät für Dudley war wohl beendet worden, keine Grapefruit war im Kühlschrank.

„Guten Morgen Ginny", flötete Petunia und nahm ihre Schwiegertochter in die Arme. „Harry ist das Frühstück fertig?" Ginny musste sich mit der Tante an den Tisch setzen, während Harry das Frühstück auftrug. Dudley tauchte verschlafen auf und verschwand schlagartig wieder, ihm war wohl bewusst geworden, dass er noch im Schlafanzug war.

Onkel Vernon erschien, er begrüßte Ginny freundlich und fragte Harry nach dem Frühstücksspeck. Als Harry ihm den Frühstücksspeck und die Zeitung brachte, bedankte er sich zum ersten Mal bei ihm.

„Du Dudley warst du schon einmal alleine einkaufen", fragte Ginny den überraschten Cousin Harrys. Verständnislose Blicke trafen Ginny.

Sie erklärte ihnen, wie das Leben bei ihnen abgelaufen ist. Sie war nie alleine irgendwo, immer waren Mutter oder Vater dabei. Und sie war nie alleine in der Zauberwelt und erst recht nie in der Muggelwelt außer neulich mit Harry.

Dudley schluckte: „Dann ist die magische Welt für dich wie ein Käfig gewesen, ich weis Harry hat auch nicht zuviel mitbekommen. Wenn ihr mich mitnehmt, werden wir das ändern. Du warst wirklich noch nie im Kino oder bei McDonalds, noch nie bei C&A noch nie im Freibad?"Ginny schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

Hier im Ligusterweg hatte sich auch einiges geändert, dies wurde Harry bewusst als das Geschirr sich alleine in die Spülmaschine verzog. „Tante Petunia, so was wie dich braucht die Zauberwelt um aufzuwachen", entfuhr es ihm. Seine Tante lächelte, sie erklärte ihm wie schwierig es war die Muggelwelt und die Zauberwelt zusammen zubekommen ohne, dass man auffällt.

An der Haustür klingelte es. Wie gewohnt ging Harry öffnen, während Ginny neugierig durch die Küchentür in den Flur schaute.

„Ja was macht ihr den hier?", begrüßte Arthur Weasley überrascht seine Tochter und Harry. „Heute will ich Vernon zu seiner Arbeit begleiten". Er war tatsächlich wie ein Muggel angezogen. Der Anzug war etwas zu groß, etwas unbeholfen zupfte er an den Ärmeln. Ginny sah in konzentriert an und nun passte alles wie angegossen. Auch Vernon war zufrieden, wie sollte er bei Grunnings erklären, dass sein Besucher keinen passenden Anzug trug. Petunia hatte diesen Anzug für Arthur besorgt, mit ihm in ein Bekleidungshaus zu gehen hatte sie keine Nerven gehabt, nach dem er sich schon auf der Straße über die Mülleimer gewundert hatte.

Nun fuhren sie zu viert los. Harry bewunderte die Nerven von seinem Onkel, während die Jugendlichen im Fond des Wagen saßen und Ginny alles mit großen Augen ansah, fragte Arthur ununterbrochen.

„Dad, würdest du bitte Onkel Vernon sich konzentrieren lassen, wegen dir fährt er nicht weiter", riet Ginny ihrem Vater. Harry wies Ginny auf die rote Ampel hin und erklärte ihr, dass es Regeln im Straßenverkehr gab die besagten, dass bei Rot nicht gefahren oder gelaufen werden durfte. Neben ihnen kam ein Bus zum Stehen. Als die Personen ausgestiegen waren, sahen sie wie der Busfahrer mit einer Fernbedienung hantierte. Kurz darauf schaltete die Ampel um und der Bus fuhr weiter.

„So eine Fernbedienung müsste man haben, dann könnte man toll durch den Verkehr kommen", stöhnte Vernon. Bei der nächsten Kreuzung, beinahe das gleiche Bild. Der Bus kam, lud die Leute ein und aus, der Busfahrer suchte nach der Fernbedienung die nun Ginny in ihrer zarten Hand hielt. Ihre logische Denkweise beeindruckte Harry sehr, denn sie hatte schon den roten Knopf betätigt. Die Ampel für den Bus blieb auf rot und der Wagen von Onkel Vernon konnte weiter fahren.

Im Büro von Grunnings angekommen besichtigten sie das Bürohaus. Zu Vernons Glück war kaum noch jemand da, der die Gruppe beobachten konnte. Ginny entschied ihren Vater wieder mitzunehmen. Es war Onkel Vernon einfach unzumutbar, alle seine Fragen zu beantworten. Arthur war zwar enttäuscht, aber nachdem sich Harry und Ginny zu einem Stadtbummel mit ihm bereit erklärt hatten war er einverstanden. Zum Abschied drückte Ginny Vernon die Fernbedienung des Busfahrers in die Hand: „Damit du heute Abend pünktlich bist". Onkel Vernon schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Mädchen du schaffst mich".

Sie machten eine kurze Rast im nahen Pub, überforderte die Kellnerin Ginny in dem sie drei Butterbiere bestellte, als Harry nicht aufpasste.

Er bestellte schnell 3 Cola und er klärte Vater und Tochter, dass es bei den Muggel kein Butterbier gab, und das Bier welches sie hatten vielmehr Alkohol besaß als ihr Butterbier. Außerdem war der Ausschank von Alkohol an Jungendliche verboten.

Als Arthur trotzdem ein Bier wollte erklärte ihm Harry: „Wegen dem hohen Alkoholgehalt trinkt man in der Muggelwelt Morgens um neun nicht unbedingt Bier."

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Aber er wollte ihnen ihren Ausflug in das normale England nicht verderben. Mit der Bahn schafften sie es nach London. Während der Fahrt erklärte er ihnen das Bahnsystem, so gut er konnte. Arthur schwärmte von Dampflokomotiven wie beim Hogwarts-Express. Hier in der Londoner Innenstadt gab es so was nicht, hier verkehrte die U-Bahn.

Ginny wollte endlich einkaufen gehen, und so sparten sie sich den Tower und White Hall für später auf. Arthur staunte über alles, über die Rolltreppen, die automatischen Türen und vor allem die Größe der Kaufhäuser. In der Herrenabteilung blieb er erstaunt vor einem Anzug stehen. „Dieser Anzug aus Tweed gefällt mir sehr gut", er schaute sich um aber niemand kam und half ihm, wie bei Madame Malkins. Harry ging mit Arthur zur Umkleidekabine und nahm gleich drei verschiedene Größen mit. Der Anzug stand ihm tatsächlich, als Arthur aber den Preis sah und diesen in Galeonen umrechnete meinte er: „Ich glaube der ist wohl zu teuer für mich". Er wollte ihn nicht mehr.

Harry übernahm Aufgabe ihn wieder aufzuräumen, aber nur scheinbar mit einem passenden Hemd und ener Krawatte ließ er alles zusammen einpacken. Ginny hatte ihren Vater unterdessen zu einem Paar Schuhe überredet, die er mit dem Muggelgeld in seinem Geldbeutel bezahlen konnte.

„Wo habe ich nur soviele Pfund her", wunderte sich Arthur. Ginny grinste und Harry wusste, dass beide das Gleiche geplant und durch geführt hatten. Während der Anprobe hatte Arthur jedem, der beiden seinen Mantel mit dem Geldbeutel in die Arme gedrückt.

So konnte er, seiner Molly ein Kleid kaufen. Nur die Kleidergröße hatte er natürlich nicht, aber ein kurzer Kontakt zwischen Ginny und Molly, die das zu ihrer Überraschung wusste, sich aber wunderte warum sich ihre Tochter nach der Kleidergröße der Mutter erkundigte, klärte diese Frage. Ginny konnte allen Verdacht mit dem Hinweis auf Muggelkunde aus der Welt räumen.

Tante Petunia hatte so früh mit ihren drei Gästen nicht gerechnet. Für Harry war der Anblick ungewohnt. Tante Petunia saß am Esszimmertisch und lass den Tagespropheten. Während Dudley auf der Terrasse mit seinem Laptop spielte. Arthur lies sich den Computer gleich ausführlich erklären. Ginny hörte den beiden aufmerksam zu, als Dudley zum Thema Internet war sie ganz begeistert.


	30. 8 Die ersten Inseln 4 Hallo Mrs Figg

**8.6. Hallo Mrs. Figg...**

Ein mehrfaches Ploppen, unterbrach den Frieden im Ligusterweg 4 plötzlich.

Tante Petunia, spezialisiert auf das Beschatten der Nachbarschaft, stellte sich hinter die Gardinen. „Kommt sofort alle rein!", befahl sie.

Dudley, Ginny und Arthur sahen mit Harry und Petunia zum Fenster hinaus. Fünf oder sechs Todesser waren appariert und bewegten sich auf den Glyzinenweg zu.

„Tante Petunia, wo ist Mrs. Figg?", wollte Harry wissen. „Oh, sie ist krank, an ihrer Krippe doktert sie nun seit zwei Wochen herum."

„Mumm, Harry, Ginny macht doch was, die Schmerzen waren furchtbar", wimmerte Dudley und sah das erstemal Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Du, Harry von der Figur her könnte der Anführer wohl die Umbridge sein!", rief Ginny aufgeregt. Sie bekam keine Antwort von ihrem Freund. Harry, konzentrierte sich auf Arabella Figg und die Kontaktaufnahme gelang. Mrs. Figg hatte die Geräusche gehört und nach Fletcher gerufen, aber dieser Typ schlief sein Rausch auf ihrem Sofa aus. „Mrs. Figg, sie finden in ihrer linken Hand ein Amulett, das halten sie jetzt ganz fest und mit der anderen Hand greifen sie zu ihrem Morgenmantel." Er wartete ein paar Sekunden. „Mrs. Figg, haben sie mich verstanden", fragte Harry nach. „Ja, mein Junge, aber das ist alles so ungewohnt so gespenstisch." „Das glaube ich ihnen gerne, aber jetzt werden sie von mir in den Ligusterweg appariert.", antwortete Harry. „Aber Junge ich bin eine Squib! Ich kann so etwas nicht.", jammerte sie. „ Ich kann das aber, alles fertig?", widersprach Harry ihr.

Mrs. Figg, möchten sie ihren Tee mit Milch?", fragte Petunia Dursley die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte alte Babysitterin von Harry.

An der Haustüre klingelte es ununterbrochen. Dudley ging an die Tür. „Dudley wo ist deine Mutter", fragte die in das Haus drängende Nachbarin Mrs. Butler. Arthur setzte seinen ganzen Charme ein, um die neugierige Mrs. Butler zu beruhigen. Petunia fand, dass er seine Rolle als Verwandter sehr gut spielte.

Harry und Ginny verschwanden in das Haus von Mrs. Figg. Ihr Plan stand fest. Schutzzauber über das Haus legen und, dann die Angreifer ausschalten. Nachdem was sie gelernt hatten war das keine große Aufgabe. Der Freundeskreis der Uhr wurden informiert, damit sie im Ernstfall helfen konnten. Die Ermahnungen von Hermine entsprachen ihrem vorsichtigen Naturell, trotzdem erschien sie mit Marcel umgehend. Nathalie und Ron waren voller Tatendrang im Haus von Mrs. Figg erschienen um bei dem Feuerwerk, wie sie es nannte mit zuwirken.

Im Glyzinenweg ging es langsam zur Sache. Ungerührt hatte Nathalie Mundungus geschockt, damit er ihnen in seinem Suff nicht in die Quere kam. Mehre Schutzzauber waren über dem Haus errichtet als die Todesser in den Garten eindrangen. Um dem Ministerium eine rechtliche Handhabe zu geben, ließen die Schutzzauber ein Eindringen auf das Grundstück nicht aber in das Gebäude zu. Hermine hatte nach Absprache, Tonks als Aurorin benachrichtigt.

Ohne darauf Rücksicht zunehmen, dass sie sich mitten in einem Muggelwohngebiet befand schrie Dolores Umbridge ihre Befehle. Ein Eindringen in das Haus war nicht möglich.

Die sechs konnten sich so richtig austoben. Harry, und Ron die ihre, im letzten Schuljahr aufgestaute, Wut an der Umbridge ausließen indem sie die Anführerin mit Flüchen belegten, welche nicht verboten aber sehr schmerzlich waren. Ginny und Nathalie beendeten das Schauspiel mit einer Schockwelle, als Kingsley und Tonks mit seinen Auroren und im Schlepptau Rita Kimmkorn eintrafen.

Hermine weckte den geschockten Flechter, der in seinem Suff sofort wieder einschlief. „Ich glaube der merkt es nicht einmal, dass er im Kerker von Grimmauldplatz aufwacht", kommentierte Hermine ihr kurzes Verschwinden mit dem alten Zauberer.

Ginny war schon in den Ligusterweg verschwunden um mit ihrem Vater Mrs. Figg mit einer Vision auszustatten, die den Befragungen des Ministeriums und der Kimmkorn stand hielten. Dannach nahm die überraschte alte Frau wieder mit in den Glyzinenweg. Um die Nachbarin, die ein Squib war, nicht ganz alleine zu lassen, machte Harry auf braver Junge und erschien mit einer Tüte voll Katzenfutter vor dem Haus von Mrs. Figg.

Kingsley befragte Harry und Mrs. Figg ausführlich über diesen Angriff der so überraschend endete.

Für Rita Kimmkorn war es die Sensation: Eine alte Squib wird von Todessern angegriffen und durch eine unbekannte Macht geschützt. Harry, der Held der Zauberwelt, erscheint mit den Einkäufen die er für die Seniorin gemacht hatte völlig unwissend am Tatort. Würde die geheimnisvolle Schutzmacht weitere Angriffe verhindern?

Die Bilanz war nicht so erfolgreich wie gedacht, von den sechs

Von den Todessern konnten eine entkommen. Mrs Umbridge war nicht so nah an dem Geschehen, dass sie von der Schockwelle getroffen wurde.

Albus Dumbledore rief sie alle nach Grimmauldplatz 12. Im großen Saal, den hier fanden nun die Besprechungen statt, berichteten alle von ihren Erlebnissen.

Kingsley hielt den Trumpf dieser Aktion in den Händen, es war eine kleine Liste von Namen, an zweiter Stelle stand der Name Figg. Der Name der Familie Lovegood war durchgestrichen.

Kingsley hatte die Information sofort überprüfen lassen, das nun zerstörte Gebäude war verlassen gewesen.

Ginny gelang es mir Luna Lovegood in Kontakt zu treten. Vater und Tochter waren auf einer Expeditionsreise in Schweden um einen Schrumphörnigen Schnarchkackler zu fangen. Als sie von dem Angriff erfuhren, wollten sie sofort umkehren, Ginny lud sie für den nächsten Tag nach Godrics-Hollow ein. Mr. Lovegood pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, als er von der Einladung erfuhr. Als Ginny alles den Ordensmitgliedern und den Mitgliedern des Inneren Kreises erzählte fügte sie hinzu, dass sie nun die DA aktiveren werde um diese vor solchen Übergriffen zuschützten.

Die Tür flog auf und ein, überraschend gutgelaunte Snape stürmte herein: „Leute lasst das uns feiern, der schwarze Lord tobt. Die Umbridge hatte den Überfall allein veranlasst und nun das Debakel. Harry was außer Katzenfutter hatte den Mrs. Figg noch bestellt, wenn ich dich nur mal so als braver Junge erleben könnte." Mit diesen Worten warf er die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den großen Tisch.

**Alte Squib bei Todesserangriff durch eine unbekannte Macht geschützt.**

**Harry Potter, Nachbar der Betroffenen, erscheint mit Katzenfutter , das er für die Seniorin eingekauft hatte völlig unwissend am Tatort.**

**Würde die geheimnisvolle Schutzmacht weitere Angriffe verhindern?**

Snape stellte sich vor den versammelten Orden. „Ein Hoch auf die umsichtige und kluge Vorgehensweise der sechs. Wenn die Herren Potter und Weasley zukünftig ihre Privatfehden, was verständlich war, weg lassen würden, hätten wir die Umbridge nun auch in Askaban."

„Nun Severus, wir sind alle zum Glück nur Menschen. Ich selbst hätte sie sicherlich noch ein wenig mehr geärgert, bevor mein Schockfluch sie getroffen hätte. Mundungus wird sich entscheiden müssen Suff oder Kampf. Er hat eingesehen, dass seine heutige Leistung mehr als bescheiden war.", berichtete Albus Dumbledore. „ Wenn ihr die DA aktivieren wollte, Ginny und Hermine, dann macht es in meinem Namen und ein Treffen sollte in Godrics-Hollow statt finden. Dieser Ort ist am besten geschützt, denn in Hogwarts tauchen oft Zauberer aus dem Ministerium auf.„

Hermine schaute sich um: „Kingsley wo ist den eigentlich Tonks?" Der angesprochene schmunzelte: " Miss Nymphonika Tonks hat heute länger Mittag gemacht, ich bin sicher es geht ihr mehr als gut." Die Anderen schauten in fragend an. „ Sie ist mit Papa Mittagessen, ich glaube wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen.", bemerkte Marcel grinsend.

Nach der Besprechung gingen die Jugendlichen nach Godrics-Hollow.

„Harry, Nathi und ich werden etwas Quidditch üben kommst du mit?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund. „Frag mich nicht, ob ich mit komme. Ich werde mit Hermine zusammen die DA aktivieren, pass auf dich auf", verabschiedete Ginny ihren Freund.

Als sie in die Bibliothek kam, freute sie sich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Marcel und Hermine. Sie waren ruhiger und überlegter. Zu dritt würden sie den Berg an Aufgaben der nun, bevor stand bewältigen, sicherlich besser als zu sechst. Die Hälfte, die sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster schauen würde, brachte ihnen bei der Arbeit heute nicht viel.

Marcel saß auf dem Boden und sortierte Bücher, während Hermine am Schreibtisch bereits eine Liste der DA Mitglieder erstellt hatte.

_Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley. _

„Streiche gleich Marietta Edgecombe von der Liste, nochmals wollen wir uns nicht verraten lassen!", bemerkte Ginny als sie die Liste las. „Mit Cho Chang werden wir wohl sprechen müssen, sie kann meinet wegen mitmachen aber ohne die Marietta", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Mach mal ruhig, schließlich führst du ja die Meute.", stimmte Ginny ihr zu. Hermine schaute sie überrascht an. „Warum soll ich die Meute führen?"

„Nun ursprünglich war es deine Idee und ich habe wirklich mit meinem lieben Harry beide Hände voll zu tun, damit er mir an manchen Tagen nicht in Selbstmitleid vergeht", meinte Ginny erschöpft.

„Hermine, du hast mir von dem Fluch erzählt, den du auf die Liste der DA gelegt hast. Was war das für einen Fluch? Wir sollten auf das neue Amulett für die DA auch einen Fluch legen, damit man uns nicht verrät", Marcel war hinter seinen Büchern aufgetaucht. „Oh, das war aus einem uralten Buch, ich glaube es steht im Grimmauldplatz der Titel war irgendetwas mit Verfluchen und Verrätern.", antwortete Hermine ihrem Freund.

Marcel gab ihr einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich. „Bin mal im Grimmauldplatz stöbern, bis bald."

„Du Ginny das hat sich gerade aber etwas betrübt eingehört?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin. „Nein, Hermine beklagen kann ich mich nicht, aber manchmal macht es mir schon sehr zu schaffen, wenn er so teilnahmslos im Sessel sitzt und nur durch wenig zu bewegen ist."

„Dann wird es wohl da beste sein, dass wir ihn beschäftigen, nicht wahr?", grinste Hermine.

Wie es Ginny von Hermine erwartet hatte, waren die meisten Vorarbeiten schon geleistet. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen zwei Kästchen.

„Hermine warum zwei, soll es unter den DA Mitgliedern zwei Klassen geben?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie anfangen ihr erklären, es wollte erschien Mary.

„Lady Ginny, ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen aber wir befürchten, dass auf das Haus der Familie Chang ein Angriff geplant ist." Beide Mädchen waren aufgesprungen. „Woher her weist du das Mary?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Chu, der chinesische Hauself der Chang hat gerade schwarze Gestalten vor dem Grundstück gesehen, er hat es mir über das Flohnetzwerk berichtet. Hoffentlich hat ihn niemand gehört."

Hermine griff nach dem größeren der beiden Kästchen, jetzt konnte Ginny die Aufschrift lesen ‚B.elfe.R'. „Mary, du weist wie so ein Amulett funktioniert. Ich gebe dir nun eines für dich, und dieses gibst du an Chu weiter." Wir beide werden jetzt bei der Familie Chang gehen und sie schützen, du Mary alarmierst Dobby und gibst ihm dieses weitere Amulett von uns. Dobby soll den Orden alarmieren." Die großen Augen der Elfe wurden noch größer. „Selbstverständlich Miss Granger, wenn Lady Ginny dem zustimmt wird alles erledigt." Ginny bat Mary sich zu beeilen. „So sind sie die Elfen, selbst befreit halten sie sich an ihre Regeln. Das mit dem Kreis für Elfen, oder soll ich ‚B.elfe.R-Kreis' sagen habe ich schon vermutet – keine schlechte Idee." Hermine grinste.

Die Koordinaten für das Haus Chang hatte Hermine, wie die für alle anderen DA Mitglieder schon zusammen geschrieben, ursprünglich wollten sie ja die Amulette überreichen.

„Ginny wir kennen uns dort gar nicht aus, wäre es nicht sinnvoller wir benützen den Besen, so haben wir den Überblick und kommen nicht in die Schusslinie. Wer sendet seine Flüche schon nach oben?", schlug Hermine vor. „Ja, und dann verwenden wir die Unsichtbarkeitszauber den uns Dumbledore beigebracht haben, wir greifen von oben unsichtbar ein.", spann Ginny den Gedanken weiter. „Auf los sonst kommen wir noch zu spät um Harrys erste Liebe zu retten."

Friedlich lag das Eigenheim der Familie Chang unter ihnen. Doch dir Ruhe würde bald vorbei sein, denn es standen tatsächlich schwarz gekleidete Personen in der Nähe des Hauses.

Ginny versuchte Cho zu erreichen aber es klappte nicht. Also beschworen sie einen magischen Schutzzauber über das Haus.

Nun versuchte Hermine Kontakt mit Cho aufzunehmen: „Cho Chang, hörst du mich. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ruf deine Familie zusammen ihr seid in Gefahr." Sie hörten Cho ihre Familie rufen.

Jetzt wagten es die beiden. Mitten im Wohnzimmer der Familie Chang standen sie mit den Besen in der Hand und wurden langsam für die Familie sichtbar. Ginny hatte noch eine Schutzglocke heraufbeschworen, am Ende würde Cho sie vielleicht noch angreifen.

Fassungslos sahen die Changs die beiden Hexen an.

„He, Ginny, dann warst du das vorhin tatsächlich, ich lag auf dem Bett und habe gedacht ich träume. Aber als Hermine noch mich ansprach glaubte ich an Geister." So freudig hatte Cho die beiden noch nie begrüßt.

„Auf wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Mr. und Mrs Chang, siehedurch ihren Hauselfen haben wir von einem, bevor stehenden Angriff erfahren. Packen sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen", erklärte ihnen Ginny ihr Erscheinen. Wie zur Bestätigung trafen die ersten Flüche die Haustüre der Changs.

Ginny und Hermine verstärkten den Schutzzauber um das Haus während Cho und ihr Vater die Todesser angriffen. Draußen die Angriffe nahmen ab und vor dem Haus entwickelte sich ein Kampf zwischen den Todessern und den gerade eingetroffenen Auroren.

Tonks Stimme meldete sich verzweifelt bei Ginny: „Bitte holt mich ich bin im Garten des Hauses in einen Hinterhalt geraten!" Ginny und Hermine gaben sich sofort die Hände und Tonks landete auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer. „Sie sind in der Überzahl, brachte sie gerade noch hervor, ehe sie zusammenbrach." Hermine beugte sich über Tonks um sie gerade hinzulegen, als sie aufsah erschrak sie über Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck. Nichts mehr von dem freundlichen Lächeln. Die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen gekniffen, so hoch konzentriert hatte die Freundin noch nie gesehen. Ihre Aura erhellte das Zimmer und wie aus dem Nichts standen, Harry, Ron und Françoise im Raum.

Mit kurzen Sätzen informierte die Neuankömmlinge. Françoise verschwand mit Cho' Bruder, Mutter und Tonks, mit Hilfe eines, von Harry mit gebrachtem Portschlüssel nach Godrics-Hollow. Die Anderen nahmen die Todesser unter Beschuss. Hermine fiel auf, dass Ginny sich gezielt Todesser aussuchte und diese mit einem Petrificus Totalus zu Fall brachte. Bei einem Schockzauber gingen die Leute zu Boden wie bei einer Ohnmacht. Beim Petrificus Totalus vielen sie um wie Bäume. Diese kleine aber feine Unterschied beim Aufwachen scheint die Freundin mit eingeplant zu haben.

Draußen vor dem Haus hörte man die Auroren, welche die Todesser dingfest machten. Im Haus trafen sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Hermine konzentrierte sich und plötzlich stand Marcel neben ihr. Cho betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Hi, Cho", begrüßte Harry seine ehemalige Flamme ganz einfach. „Mr. Chang, wir konnten ihnen jetzt helfen, weil unsere Möglichkeiten der Gegenseite noch unbekannt sind. Bitte erwähnen sie beim Verhör durch die Auroren und dem Ministerium nicht, dass wir hier waren. Dies ist wichtig, sonst können wir so nicht mehr helfen." Mr. Chang bedankte sich und versprach über den Einsatz der Freunde zu schweigen.

Marcel hörte Harry gar nicht zu, sondern beschwor die Schachtel mit den Amuletten für die DA. Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein, als Marcel fertig war strahlte sie ihn an.

„Cho, diese Amulett verbindet dich umgehend mit Hermine oder mit einem von uns, wenn du es in die Hand nimmst und dich auf uns konzentrierst.", erklärte Ginny. „Cho, das Amulett für die DA, ist mit einem stärkeren Schutzzauber vor Verrat belegt als es seinerzeit die Liste war."

„Ich glaube nicht das es einer nochmals wagen würde, denn die Strafe für Marietta war schlimm, und ich befürchte Hermine und ihr Freund haben sich noch Schlimmeres ausgedacht. Von mir erfährt niemand was," versprach Cho. Sie war von der Übergabe des Amulettes durch Ginny und Hermine so gerührt, dass sie zum Abschied alle umarmte. Harry etwas zögerlich aber trotzdem.

„Cho, wenn die Befragungen und das leidige Interview mit Kimkorn vorbei ist, melde dich bei uns. Wir werden dich und deinen Vater zu uns nach Godrics-Hollow holen, damit wir euch und Mrs. Chang wie deinem Bruder einiges erklären können.", sagte Harry zum Abschied.

Die Türglocke beendete die Ankündigung Harrys. Kingsley stand zusammen mit einem Angestellten des Ministeriums an der Haustüre. Mr. Chang öffnete dem Auror und führte ihn in das, bis auf Choleere, Wohnzimmer. Die Bitte von Harry, ihn und seine Freunde nicht zu erwähnen kam er nach.

Die Bibliothek von Godrics-Hollow hatte die erholsame Ruhe verloren, wie in einem Bienenstock schwirrte alles umher. „Oh Harry", Albus Dumbledore stand am Eingang und begrüßten seinen Schüler. „Ich musste die Longbottoms hier nach Godrics-Hollow in Sicherheit bringen, den in Hogwarts ist plötzlich eine Kommission von Fudge aufgetaucht um die Sicherheit des Schlosses zu überprüfen."  
Ginny schaute erschreckt auf: „Die Longbottoms wurden auch überfallen?" Albus Dumbledore nickte betrübt. „Sie standen nicht auf der Liste von Kingsley. Neville ist mit Mrs McGonagall im Park spazieren, dass sein Onkel Agil nach St. Mungos musste trifft in sehr."

Hermine schaute sich besorgt um: „Mary, wo ist den Tonks und Françoise, sind sie nicht angekommen?" Die Hauselfe lächelte zufrieden: „Doch Miss Hermine, Madame Benon ist nach Paris abgereist, und Mr. Benon wollte etwas Ruhe für sich und Tonks, ich hoffe sie verstehen?"


	31. 8 Die ersten Inseln 5 Die DA formiert si...

**8.5. Die DA formiert sich...**

Das warme Wasser tat ihr nach diesem anstrengenden Tag gut. Die Düfte des Schaumbades, das gedämpfte Licht und die Tasse Tee, alle diese angenehmen Dinge ließen sie die Anstrengungen vergessen. Die Gedanken über den zweiten Krieg machten ihr zu schaffen.

Auf der schwarzen Seite muss wohl die Erkenntnis gesiegt haben, dass in einem direkten Kampf Harry gegen Voldemort sich die Gewichte langsam verschoben hatten. Harry und seine engsten Freunde waren kaum noch angreifbar, nur wenn sie sich im Kampf zu sehr aufteilten. Die Verteidigung von dem Haus der Familie Chang hatte es gezeigt, ganz allein oder auch zu zweit waren sie einem Angriff noch nicht gewachsen. Gewachsen schon, mit einer Schockwelle konnten sie sich immer befreien, aber es kommt auf die Umstände an. Mitten im London der Muggel hätte eine große Schockwelle fatale Folgen. Autos, Busse und U-Bahnen würden führerlos weiter rasen. Sie brauchten neue Flüche und Zauber um in diesem Kleinkrieg zu bestehen.

Sie mussten die DA tatsächlich zu einem Netzwerk ausbauen das im Untergrund arbeitete, ein großes Treffen würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Sie versuchte mit Ginny in Gedankenaustausch zu treten. „Ginny, wir werden die DA nicht versammeln, sondern im Untergrund führen. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, wenn alle sich versammeln."

„Hermine du hast wie immer recht", meine Harry zufrieden. „Was machst du den in Ginnys Gedankenwelt?"„Hermine wir pflegen gerade unseren Gedankenaustausch, aber wie stellst du dir dann die Aktivierung vor?"

„Passt auf, irgendwann erwische ich einen von euch beiden alleine, aber wenn wir jetzt schon zu dritt sind, warum treffen wir uns nicht alle mal kurz bei uns im Wohnzimmer?"

Hier oben in der Mansarde von Godrics-Hollow, wohnte sie mit Marcel in einer kleine Wohnung. Ginny und Harry hatten ihr Versprechen gehalten und so waren das Apartment ihr Reich auf Godrics-Hollow.

„Na, du Badenixe", begrüßte sie Marcel im Wohnzimmer freundlich. „Du kannst dir Zeit lassen, in Maison Granger ist alles in bester Ordnung."

„Du bist ein Schatz, Marcel." „Stell dir vor, ich kann jetzt Rasenmähen. Dein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Weist du wie das in der magischen Welt gemacht wird?"

Hermine, war mit der Entwicklung seit ihrem Zusammenbruch sehr zufrieden. Ihre Angst vom Anfang der Ferien, dass sie von Zauberern als ‚Schlammblut' nicht akzeptiert zu werden, war verflogen. Sie hatte ja jetzt ihren persönlichen Zauberer, und der verfügte auch über ein tolles Wissen.

„Marcel, mir ist der Rasenmäher vertrauter als das Flohnetzwerk. Vielleicht gibt es unsichtbare Schafe?"Marcel prustete laut los. „He, du sollst dich nicht über mich lustig machen.", wie warf mit einem nassen Handtuch nach ihm. „Daneben! Aber stell dir mal die Größe der Schafe vor, wenn Hagrid sich dafür begeistern soll."Hermine schmunzelte: „Ja, dann ist es gut, wenn sie unsichtbar bleiben."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine zog sich in das Schlafzimmer zurück.

„Hi, Marcel darf ich kurz stören?", hörte sie Ginnys Stimme. „Du machst es schon, komm herein, Hermine sucht sich gerade noch die passenden Socken zu ihrem Lesezeichen."

Irgend eine Schachtel wurde auf den Tisch gestellt. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen was für einen Fluch hast du dir mit Hermine für das Amulett der DA ausgedacht?", wandte sich Ginny an Hermines Freund.

„Halt, Marcel die anderen wollen es auch genau hören, auf den Brief an die DA-Mitglieder haben wir ja nur etwas von einem persönlichen Neuanfang angedroht! Harry, Nathalie und Ron sind schon auf dem Weg hierher. ", rief Hermine aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Als alle im Wohnzimmer Platz gefunden hatten, war es etwas überfüllt aber gemütlich. Ungerührt der Enge, begann Marcel: „Das Amulett funktioniert nur bei der Person, die es bekam und kann auch nicht eitergegeben werden. Der Verräter wird durch den Fluch des Vergessens am Weiterreden gehindert. Hermines Schriftzug "Petze" erscheint wie beim ersten Mal und wir erfahren, wo er gerade ist."

Ginny grinste sichtlich zufrieden: „Ihr habt meine kühnsten Erwartungen übertroffen, ihr seid erste Sahne."

Ginny packte die Kiste mit den Kuverts. Marcel schnappte sich ein Kuvert und öffnete es. „He, da habt ihr wohl das Schreiben vergessen!"

Hermine grinste ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Der Brief ist für Kati Bell, mein Lieber und nur für sie wird die Schrift sichtbar, danach verbrennt der Brief automatisch."Marcel staunte: „Wahnsinn, und das soll ich glauben?"

Hermine setzte sich seufzend an den Schreibtisch, holte die spezielle Feder aus der Schublade und schrieb ein Paar Zeilen. Dann zog sie den Zauberstab und verhexte den Brief. „Hier Nathalie lies ihn mal Marcel vor."Marcel schaute ihr über die Schulter. „Mine, da steht gar nichts!"Seine Schwester drehte sich um und drückte ihm den Bogen Pergament in die Hand. Als er den Bogen in der Hand hielt erschien Hermines Handschrift.

_Lieber Marcel,_

_im Krieg und in der Liebe ist fast alles erlaubt._

_Deine Hermine._

„Huch", der brennenden Bogen fiel auf den Boden.

„Wo hast du den Spruch schon wieder her", fragend schaute Ginny sie an.

Vieles ging den Zauberern doch verloren, so abgeschlossen in ihrer Welt, dachte sie. „Dieser Satz, von mir leicht abgeändert, stammt von Ernest Hemmingway, einem amerikanischen Muggel – Schriftsteller"

Ginny sah träumend aus dem Fenster. „Es gibt so viele Welten die ich nicht kennen, das ist auch der Grund dieses Kampfes. Ich will diese Welten kennen lernen, ohne Angst und Gefahr!"

Zusammen mit Ginny machten Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei von Hogwarts. Schlimm sah es hier aus. Eulerei ausmisten war eine der liebsten Strafen von Filch dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab. „Nein, Hermine versuche es doch einfach mal durch Vorstellungskraft durch Magie", Ginny nahm ihr einfach den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Hermine fühlte sich überfordert, so mit ‚Ratzeputz' hier Ordnung zu schaffen hatte sie sich zugetraut. Aber ganz ohne Zaubersprüche, ohne Zauberstab. Und es gelang ihr sich die saubere Eulerei vorzustellen, und jetzt wünschen, dass es so ist. So hatte sie es bei Dumbledore gelernt.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und tatsächlich war die Eulerei sauber. Ginny nahm die Schachtel und schüttelte sie, neugierig schauten die Eulen auf.

Die Briefe waren schnell an die Eulen gebunden und ab ging die Post. Hermine beugte sich über die Liste: „Ginny hier fehlt ein Brief."Ginny hob die Augenbrauen fragend. „Schau, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang und Neville Longbottom habe ich schon gestrichen es fehlt noch einer und zwar den an Dean Thomas, sagt das dir etwas Ginny?", fragte Hermine nachdrücklich. „Dem werde ich lehren, Briefe von mir nicht zu beantworten!", sagte Ginny drohend.

Es war schön anzuschauen als die über zwanzig Eulen, nach einer Runde in der Eulerei in dem Abendhimmel entschwanden. Hermine sah sich um, der Aufbruch von so vielen Eulen hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Diesmal war Ginny schneller gewesen: „Hoffentlich wird das nicht zur Angewohnheit, Filch die Arbeit abzunehmen."

Hermine antworte ihr nicht, hochkonzentriert stand sie mit geschlossenen Augen da.

Ein, zwei, drei Stühle erschienen, danach ein Tisch und der Abschluss bildete eine Art Verschlag um die Möbelstücke herum, wie ein Wintergarten. Dieser Wintergarten stand nun vor der Eingangstür.

Hermine war zufrieden, allzu oft war der Weg zur Eulerei ein beschissner gewesen. Wer die Eulerei jetzt betrat stand in diesem neuen Teil. Durch glaslose Fenster konnte jeder in die Eulerei sehen. Es gab eine Tür die in die Eulerei führte, für die welche im Eulenmist ausrutschen wollten, die anderen konnten nun ihre Post einigermaßen unbeschmutzt versenden.

Ginny setzte sich an den neuen Tisch, beschwor eine Feder und Tinte herauf. Sie ergänzte den Brief an Dean Thomas um ein paar Zeilen. Hermine war sehr neugierig aber sie konnte sich denken, dass diese Zeilen sehr ehrlich und persönlich waren. Ginny winkte einer Eule, es klappte. Die Eule landete im Fensterrahmen und verschwand mit dem Brief aus der Eulerei.

Ginny klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Da soll noch einer sagen, wir hätten nur Dummheiten im Sinn."

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro sahen sie Miss Noris, und kurz drauf schlurfte Filch um die Ecke. „Welchen Unfug haben die Damen heute vor, und was suchen sie überhaupt hier?"

„Oh Mr. Filch, wir haben nur die Eulerei gereinigt und sind auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore, wissen sie ob er im Hause ist?"

Filch starrte sie durch seine müden Augen an: "Miss Granger, was ist das für ein Ton. Ich werde sie zu Professor Dumbledore begleiten, damit nicht noch mehr kaputt geht.", brummte der alte Mann.

„Guten Abend ihr beiden, haben wir euch die Eulenpostwartestelle zu verdanken?", hoch vergnügt drang die Stimme des Schulleiters durch den Korridor. „Endlich bekommt man keine schmutzigen Schuhe mehr, Mr Filch das sollten sie sich anschauen!"

Der Hausmeister verabschiedete sich von seinem Schulleiter und verschwand in einen der dunklen Gänge.

„Was hat euch zu mir geführt? Wollt ihr mich zum Abendessen abholen, zudem Harry mich gerade eingeladen hat?"Professor Dumbledore sah erholt aus, nicht mehr so alt und zerbrechlich. Als sie in seinem Büro angekommen waren, sah er die beiden nochmals fragend an. „Wir haben die DA aktiviert, aber es kommt nicht zu einem großen Treffen.", antwortete Hermine während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. „Kein Treffen?"„Nein, wir dachten es fällt zu sehr auf und was während der Schulzeit für Ärger mit dem Ministerium gesorgt hatte, würde jetzt auch nicht ohne Folgen beleiben.", entgegnete ihm Ginny. Der weishaarige Schulleiter nickte schweigend.

„Bevor wir nach Godrics-Hollow gehen will ich euch noch etwas zeigen, kommt mal mit", Albus Dumbledore öffnete eine Türe und sie gingen, eine ihnen unbekannte, Treppe hinunter. In der großen Halle zeigte er ihnen die Wappensteine der Gründer von Hogwarts, die unter den Punktegläsern der Schulhäuser angebracht waren.

Wie schon zuvor im Fuchsbau hatten sich die Steine verändert. Die Wappen waren, hier auf Hogwarts immer sichtbar gewesen, aber ihre Konturen waren schärfer geworden, und sie waren nun farbig. Nur das Wappen von Salazar Slytherin war weiterhin farblos.

„Albus was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

Der Schulleiter stand gedankenvoll davor. Er schüttelte still seinen Kopf: „ Das ist eines dieser unerklärlichen Rätsel, genau wie, dass mit euch alle Erben, der guten Setie, im Hause Gryffindor sind."

Es war tatsächlich so, und es war ihr, Hermine auch nicht klar weshalb. „Den sprechenden Hut habe ich auch schon befragt.", meinte Albus Dumbledore. „ Er hat die Aufgabe euch nach Fähigkeiten und Wesensart auf die Häuser zu verteilen. Ganz wie es die Tradition und die Regeln entsprach die ihm die Gründer mit auf den Weg gaben.

Eine schneeweiße Eule verirrte sich hierher. Es war Hedwig, Harrys Eule und sie brachte ein Brief für Ginny.

Überrascht öffnete Ginny das Kuvert. Ginnys Augen leuchteten auf. „Vielleicht ist das der Ansatz zur Lösung, hört mal:

_Hallo Ginny,_

_gerade habe ich ausführlich mit Harry gesprochen, es ging ganz friedlich ab. Auch als wir über Cedric gesprochen haben. Stell dir ganz unbefangen hat er mir daraufhin das Grab seiner Eltern gezeigt. _

_Warum schreibe ich dir diesen Brief, weil ich dir gratulieren will zu deinem Freund und für deinen Einsatz, der ihn wieder so aufgebaut hat._

_Harry wollte Michael, der die ganzen Ferien leider in Italien ist, nach Godrics-Hollow einladen, aber ich will dir das nicht auch noch zumuten, nachdem ich schon in eurem schönen Haus bin._

_Gruß Cho"_

„Vielleicht sind die Häuser nicht mehr so wichtig", sinnierte der alte Professor. „Vielleicht ist eure Auswahl nach Gryffindor ein Zeichen dafür?"

„Nun, die Häuser geben Geborgenheit für den einzelnen Schüler, aber vielleicht sollte die Konkurrenz und die Rivalität nicht so groß sein.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja, darüber muss ich wohl sehr ernsthaft überlegen, wir haben Zeichen zusetzten", schloss Dumbledore die Aussprache.

Ginny stand konzentriert vor den Punktegläsern, sie schien sich mitten in einem Gedankenaustausch zu befinden. „Albus es stimmt", meinte sie plötzlich. „Wir müssen Zeichen setzten und Hindernisse überwinden. Harry hat mir zugestimmt und nun wird Cho heute Abend ihren Michael treffen".

Hermine war überrascht: „Ginny, wie warst du von seiner Engstirnigkeit enttäuscht, und jetzt ermöglichst du ihm sogar seine Freundin in deinem Haus zu treffen?"

Ginny schluckte kurz: „Als Harry Cho nach Godrics-Hollow einlud, hat niemand so etwas gesagt."

„100 Punkte an dich.", gab Hermine die Ungerechtigkeiten zu.

„Außerdem soll Cho merken, dass ich nicht nur nett bin, sondern auch sehr großzügig sein kann.", grinste Ginny frech.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr seht selbst, Zeichen zu setzten und Hindernis in einem selbst zu überwinden erfordert viel Kraft."

In Godrics-Hollow ging es sehr lebendig zu. Da das Ministerium das Haus der Changs noch untersuchte, hatte Harry sie einfach in Godrics-Hollow untergebracht.

Mr Chang nahm das Angebot, welches ihm während einem klärenden Gespräch zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore, gemacht wurde dankend an.

Harry hatte danach sein Gespräch mit Cho gehabt, seit dem war ihr Verhältnis wieder angenehmer.

Am kleinen Waldsee wurde ein richtiges Grillfest vorbereitet. Als Harry mit Mary über das Grillfest spracht fragte ihn die Hauselfe: „Master Potter, dürfen wir helfen auch zu einem Treffen einladen, dann kann ich die B.Elfe.R Amulette von Miss Granger ausgeben und erklären."Harry schaute sie überrascht an: „Mary, bei jedem Fest mit unseren Freunden dürft ihr dabei sein, aber ihr könnt euch selbstverständlich auch alleine Treffen."

Wie die Hauselfen ihr Bestes gaben, so hatten Molly und Petunia es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit Victoria Granger sich bei den Salaten gegenseitig zu überflügeln.

Hermine grinste Ginny an und deutete auf das Geschehen. Diese verdreht nur die Augen und suchte nach Harry. Gemütlich saß er in der Bibliothek und spielte mit Ron Zaubererschach. Marcel lies sich von Cho's kleinen Bruder ein chinesisches Brettspiel zu erklären.

Als Ginny und Hermine auftauchten, dachte die Jungen kurz hoch und winkten ihnen.

Ginny ging lachend auf die lesende Cho zu. Hermine wunderte sich, das Ginny ihre ehemalige Konkurrentin sogar umarmte. Hermine sah ihre Freundin von der Seite an, es war tatsächlich aufrichtig freundlich. " Danke Ginny und Hermine für eueren Einsatz. Ich glaube kaum das Michael mir die Verteidigung des Hauses zutraut."„Muss er wohl", meinte Ginny schmunzelnd.

„Komm mal mit Cho, ich habe eine Fragen wegen der DA an dich."Cho schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an und folgte ihr in das Kaminzimmer.

Ginny konzentrierte sich und Michael Corner stand neben ihr.

„Guten Abend Michi, danke für dein Vertrauen", begrüßte sie ihren ehemaligen Freund."

Ron war aufgesprungen und schaute Michael überrascht an. „Was machst du denn hier?", rief er. „Ron Michi besucht uns und wird Cho Morgen nach Hause bekleiden. „Danke Ginny, du siehst sehr glücklich aus", während Michael dies sprach sah er sich suchend um.

„Nein, du findest Dean Thomas nicht hier, denn ich bin endlich mit meinem Harry zusammen", kommentierte sie die erfolglose Suche ihres Gastes.

Harry schüttelte ihm grinsend die Hand, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Und hast du Zeit gehabt, Quidditch zuüben?"

Hermine kam kopfschüttelt auf die beiden zu: "Harry das passt jetzt gar nicht, Michael du solltest in den anderen Raum gehen, denn für Cho geht ein Wunsch in Erfüllung, denn sie weis nicht, dass du da bist und auch bleibst. Hat alles Ginny ausgebrütet."

Er sah sie strahlend an und gab ihr tatsächlich ein Küsschen auf die Wange, gerade an der Stelle, wo sie ihren Finger grinsend hingetippt hatte. „Nun aber los", und mit diesen Worten schubst sie ihn durch Tür in das Kaminzimmer.

„Michael", Chos Aufschrei war Beweis genug, sie hatte nicht einmal damit gerechnet..

„Ihr könnt kommen", rief Victoria Granger zur Verandatüre herein. "Es kann gegrillt werden".

Molly sie mit Victoria Granger nun doch in die Bibliothek gekommen war, schaute die Jugendlichen interessiert an. „Welcher Glückskobold hat den hier gewirkt?"

Aus einem abseits stehenden hohen Lehnstuhl erklang die honorige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore: „Menschen, welche die Macht der Liebe kennen gelernt haben, verbreiten oft mehr Glück als alle Kobolde Irlands zusammen"


	32. 8 Die ersten Inseln 6 Reise durch die Bö...

Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser, der Schreiberling bekommt seine Motivation durch Impulse oder Reviews. Ein Review ist nicht schwierig von "Toll, weil .. " bis "Bescheiden, so kann es nicht sein.." sagt einem Schreiberling wie er mit seiner Geschichte liegt.

Bitte sendet mir doch eure Meinung - meine Mailadresse steht für direkte Kommentare zur Verfügung.

An die könnt ihr euch auch wenden, wenn euch die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat, dass ihr sie als Worddokument haben wollt - ich schicke sie euch im ZIP Format.

Gruß Rudi - und viel Spass

* * *

8.7. Reise durch die Bögen

Die Sonne stand schon längst am Himmel, als Ginny endlich wach wurde. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt weiter zu schlafen, wenn Harry aufstand. Sie wusste, dass er die Zeit für sich brauchte. Er zog durch die Räume um sie zu erkunden. Es war seine Art mit dem schrecklichen Gedanken an die Ermordung seiner Eltern fertig zu werden. Beim Frühstück berichtete er über seine großen und kleinen Entdeckungen. Vieles schauten sie sich, dann nochmals gemeinsam an.

In den Tagen nach dem Grillfest, an dem Cho und Michael Corner zu Besuch auf Godrics-Hollow waren, hatten sie stundenweise Unterricht mit Ollivander und Dumbledore. In diesen Stunden hatten sie enorm viel gelernt. Mit dem Lernen hatte sie, wie auch Hermine keinerlei Probleme, nein es machte ihr richtig Spaß neues zu entdecken.

Gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatte sie, Ginny Weasley ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall. Sie hatte ihr angeboten einen Jahrgang zu überspringen, da ihre Noten so ausgezeichnet waren. Seinerzeit hatte sie keine Lust gehabt, als kleine Schwester neben dem Trio durch das Schuljahr geschleust zu werden. Nun sah es aber ganz anders aus. Mit einer Eule, die gestern Godrics-Hollow verlassen hat, kam sie auf das Angebot zurück und wartete nun auf die Zustimmung ihrer Professorin. Was wird das für eine Klasse werden, sie mit Harry, Hermine, Ron und den beiden Austauschschülern Nathalie und Marcel. Mit dem Bildnis ihrer magischen Ahnin hatte sie schon darüber gesprochen. Helga Hufflepuff versprach ihr, sie bei ihren Plänen zu unterstützen.

Das Verhexen von Schreibfedern und Dokumenten hatte Hermine und sie sehr begeistert, und so hatte sie eine Karte von Godrics-Hollow auf der sie nun nach Harry suchen konnte. Sie nannte sie die Karte des Suchenden.

Heute gab es für sie eine Überraschung, Dumbledore, Snape und Ollivander warten bereits im Haus. Mit Harry waren sie in einem erst neulich entdeckten Kelleraum. Hermine und Marcel wollten heute eintreffen, denn der neue Kelleraum war vollgestopft mit alten Büchern. Es war wohl eine uralte geheime Bibliothek Godric Gryffindors.

Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen Albus Dumbledore und dem Gemälde von Gryffindor. Godrics Portrait erinnerte sich nichts. Godric von Dumbledore danach befragt meinte: „Albus ich erinnere mich nicht so gut daran, es war eine Bibliothek, aber es sind doch bloß uralte Bücher."Die Schreibefeder, welche die Bücher auflisten sollte funktionierte tadellos, aber sie schrieb in alten Runen.

Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Nur uralte Bücher, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie wertvoll sie für uns sind. Was hast du da unten noch alles versteckt?"Jetzt wurde das Portrait sehr ernst: „Albus ihr werdet da unter noch mehr finden, aber ich habe geschworen nie etwas darüber zu sagen, sucht und probiert es aus. Seinerzeit habe ich mir das aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, selbst wenn ich wollte kann ich es dir nicht mehr sagen.

Harrys Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen, „Ginny, wir haben etwas entdeckt, bist du bereit zu kommen?"Natürlich war sie bereit, sie hatte gerade noch Zeit die Karte des Suchenden einzustecken als sie schon in seien Arme landete. Statt dem üblichen Hallo und dem Kuss von Harry, starrten alle auf einen alten, breiten Torborgen, der vermauert war, was verborg sich dahinter? Harry wollte einfach hinter dem Torbogen auftauchen. Doch Albus hielt ihn davon ab: „Harry, bisher war das Haus freundlich zu euch, weil es dein Elternhaus ist. Diese Räume gehören aber nicht mehr dazu, sie sind viel älter. Sie sind magischen Ursprungs". Servus entfachte ein magisches Licht und sie erkannte, dass sie in einer Art Vorhalle mit einem einfachen Gewölbe standen. „Wenn wir die Fähigkeiten hätten durch die Wände zu schauen", überlege Harry laut. Ollivander und Severus versuchten die Runen zu entziffern. Ginny bemerkte gerade, dass sie sich beide sehr konzentrierten. Hermine war sehr an den Runen interessiert und machte sich sofort mit Marcel auf den Weg. Währenddessen war Professor Moody erschienen: „Potter, nun verstehe ich deine Ängste bei Gedankenübertragungen, wenn Albus mich nicht erst in das Geheimnis der Gedankenübertragung eingeweiht hätte, wäre ich zu Tode erschrocken. Mir wäre der Gedanke gekommen der Tod selber klopft an.", begrüßte Moody Harry, Ginny und Hermine bekamen noch einen Handschlag für die anderen hatte er nur noch, ein für ihn typisches, Knurren übrig. Marcel und Hermine mühten sich mit den Runen ab, und Moody sah sich aufmerksam im Raum um und konzentriere sich auf den Durchgang. Plötzlich ging er einen Schritt zurück, alle beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. „Potter", knurrte er ihn an „das ist dein schlechtester Scherz bisher, nach Godrics-Hollow sollte ich kommen, und nun stehe ich im Ministerium, ich habe besseres zu tun." „Alastor", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore der sich vor Harry gestellt hatte „du bist hier in Godrics-Hollow, besser gesagt in Gewölbe unter Godrics-Hollow."Moody machte einen Schritt auf Ginny zu, sein magisches Auge durch bohrte sie gerade zu. Richtig zum Fürchten sah er aus. Sie konzentrierte sich um rechtzeitig den Abgang zu schaffen. Dann lächelte er vorsichtig. „ Mädchen, sage mir sind wir wirklich im Elternhaus von deinem Harry James Potter, sind wir im Haus von James und Lily Potter?"Sie nickte und bestätigte es ihm damit. Moody drehte sich von ihr weg, er forderte Harry auf sich zu setzten und Ginny sollte hinter ihm stehen. Als das geschehen war deutete er auf die Wand konzentrierte sich und seine Stimme donnerte: „Jenseits der Wand ist der gleiche verdammte, mystische Bogen wie in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums.

Ginny erholte sich von dem Schock der Nachricht so schnell, dass sie Harry die notwendige Kraft geben konnte damit er nicht zusammenbrach, er stotterte leise aber noch vernehmbar „Sirius, Sirius". Severus der ihn beinahe genau so gut kannte aber Ginny unterschätzte, hatte bereits eine Liege heraufbeschworen. Albus Dumbledore wollte mit dem Zauberstab das Tor öffnen was ihm nicht gelang.

George Ollivander rief die Mitglieder des magischen Rates zu einer Sitzung in die Gewölbe unter Godrics-Hollow.

Albus und Harry hatten im Gewölbe Stühle heraufbeschworen. Nun saßen sie im Kreis um dem Bericht zu der Entdeckung zu lauschen. Hermine beeindruckte durch ihr fundiertes Wissen über die Bögen. Sie vergaß nicht auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Marcel Benon hinzuweisen, dem das sichtlich peinlich war. Pierre Benon, der ein Mitglied dieses Kreises war fragte, ob auch in Frankreich solche Bögen gab. Marcel erläuterte den Versammelten, dass es weitere Tore geben muss. Jeder der Gründer von Hogwarts hatte so ein Tor. In Hogwarts, im Ministerium und auch auf den alten Landsitzen der Erben könnte es solche Tore geben. Das Tor im Ministerium, war ungewöhnlich da es so frei zugänglich war. „Leute um ganz sicher zu gehen, sollten wir den ersten Durchgang mit dem Ziel Hogwarts aufzusuchen antreten", beendete er seinen Beitrag.

Mr. Ollivander berichtete, dass der Rat der Magier ebenfalls auf wissenswertes gestoßen sei, so waren die Bögen Transporttore. Berechtigte Personen konnten die Tore so öffnen, dass sie alleine oder eine Gruppe von Personen durch das Tor gehen lassen konnten, damit sie durch ein anderes Tor, in einer anderen Gegend oder gar anderem Land herauskamen. Dies war während den Hexenverfolgungen oft für ganze Zauberergemeinschaften die einzigste Möglichkeit um zu überleben. An allen wichtigen Orten gab es solche Tore. Nur die Eingeweihten konnten sie erkennen und die Berechtigten sie öffnen.

Unter der Anleitung von Ollivander und Dumbledore stellte sie sich jetzt vor den vermauerten Eingang auf und warteten auf die Anderen des Ordens, auch Lupin traf mit Françoise ein. Der Torbogen diente als Schutz des Bogens und auch vor Gefahren aus dem Bogen, nur Harry und die mit ihm magischverbundene Ginny konnten ihn durch Berührung öffnen. Beide traten vor und berührten den Torbogen. Wie im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels bewegten sich hier die Mauersteine und gaben den Durchgang frei. Hermine hatte zur Vorsicht eine Schutzglocke über alle errichtet. Snape, Moody hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Aber der Raum, welcher sich jetzt auftat war leer. Es gab steinerne Sitzbänke wie in der Mysteriumsabteilung, ein Brunnen plätscherte leise vor sich hin. Es sah aus wie im Ministerium, nur hier gab es vor dem Raum mit den Bänken noch das Tor. War der Bogen im Ministerium nicht der gleiche, oder war das unterirdisch gelegene Ministerium so sicher, dass es das Schutztor nicht brauchte?

Ginny spürte wie aufgeregt Harry war. Sie schaute Harry in seine flehenden grünen Augen und stellte den telepathischen Kontakt zwischen ihnen beiden her. „Harry wir könnten jetzt ganz nah an Sirius sein. Wir wissen nicht wie ein Betreten der Bögen ohne magische Begleitung auf Zauberer wirkt. Durch unüberlegte Handlungen können wir viel verlieren". Harry sah sie überrascht an, drückte ihre Hand fest. Wie gerne hätte sie ihren Harry jetzt für sich alleine gehabt, sie liebte es, wenn er so vor Tatendrang sprühte, natürlich kannte sie auch seine Neigung zum unüberlegtem Handeln, aber um das zu bremsen hatte er ja sie. Und sie schaffte es ihn zurück zu halten.

Sie genoss die bewundernden Blicke von Hermine und Albus, beide gaben ihr damit zu verstehen, dass sie es geschafft hatte Harry von dem Sprung durch den Bogen abzuhalten.

Für alle schien es klar zu sein, dass Harry beim ersten Durchgang dabei war. Ginny wollte sich aber nicht schon zurück gesetzt sehen, entschlossen nahm sie seine Hand und trat vor den Bogen, berührte diesen und sprach die, aus den Runen entzifferten Worte um das Tor in Richtung der Schule zu aktivieren. Ein magisches Licht erhellte den romanischen Rundbogen, hier gab es keinen schwarzen Vorhang wie im Ministerium und hier war der Bogen rund und nicht spitz. Sie drückte die Hand ihres Freundes fest und gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Tor, um mit dem zweiten Schritt einen Raum zu betreten der exakt gleich aussah wie in Godrics-Hollow war. Er war um einiges größer, sicher hätten hier alle Schüler Hogwarts Platz gefunden. Zielstrebig gingen beide auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, auch hier befand sich ein zugemauerter Torbogen. Die Anderen in Godrics-Hollow warteten bestimmt auf sie, aber Ginny wollte jetzt wissen, wo sie herauskamen. Das Tor öffnete sich und vor ihnen lag das Treppenhaus, welches von der Vorhalle in die Kerker führte. Hier trafen sie, auf die überraschte Professor McGonagall, die von Hausmeister auf die Geräusche aus dem Keller aufmerksam gemacht worden war. Mit ihr zusammen gingen sie durch den Bogen zurück, nicht ohne den Schutzraum von innen wieder zu schließen.

Entspannter Applaus begrüßte sie in Godrics-Hollow.

Professor McGonagall war begeistert. Aber ordentlich wie sei war, wandte sich zuerst an Ginny und überreichte ihr ein Kuvert: „Deine Antwort, selbstverständlich liebe Mrs. Weasley - Potter ist das möglich! Ich verspreche mir sogar bessere Leistungen von Harry, ohne dich noch mehr belasten zu wollen.

Inzwischen hat der magische Rat herausgefunden, dass die Bögen erst im Jahr 990 der neuen Zeitrechnung eingerichtet wurde, also in dem Jahr als Salzar Slytherin Hogwarts verließ. Diese Bögen sollten als Fluchtwege eingesetzt werden. Für alle war es beruhigend, dass der oder die Erben Slytherins keinen Eingang in das System hatten. Als alle wohl behalten in Hogwarts angekommen waren, lud sie Mrs McGonagall zum Tee ein, sie verstand den Wunsch der Jungendlichen, jetzt wo sie ihrem Ziel Sirius so nahe gekommen waren, weiter zu suchen. Der magische Rat folgte der Einladung, denn, den Aktionen waren nicht ihre Aufgabe.

Nun war nicht nur Harry anzusehen, dass er aufgeregt war. Wie ihr ging es den anderen auch, Albus Dumbledore lutsche ein Zitronebrausebonbon nach dem anderen. Wie würde das Ministerium reagieren, wenn sie in einem der geheimnisvollsten Räume auftauchen würden. Harry schien das Gleiche zu denken. „Albus, können wir den Desiliusions -Zauber der uns für alle anderen unsichtbar macht verwenden, wie in Moody im letzten Jahr bei mir angewandt hatte?" Hermine und Marcel hatten wohl zu vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf des jeweils anderen geklopft, denn zwei Paar Turnschuhe standen unschlüssig auf dem Boden, während der Rest verschwunden war. Durch das Gelächter der Anderen aufmerksam gemacht korrigierten die beiden die Fehler gleich.

Nathalie berührte den Bogen und sprach die mystischen Worte, das magische Licht erhellte den Raum. Marcel notierte sich gleich die Begebenheit, dass Magier den Bogen selbst aktivieren konnten, fremde Schutzräume aber nicht öffnen. Also war der Schutzraum tatsächlich eine Einrichtung die vor unbekannten vielleicht sogar unbeliebten Besuch schütze. Albus ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab voraus. Sie betraten in einem Schutzraum, der aussah wie die anderen, ja es war ein Schutzraum, obwohl sie im Ministerium sein sollten. „Nathalie wir wollten nicht zurück nach Godrics-Hollow", stellte Marcel trocken fest. Der Blick, der ihn traf war vernichtend. Ginny mischte sich beschwichtigend in den Streit ein: „Wir sind nicht in Godrics-Hollow, der Brunnen trägt nicht das Wappen Gryffindors." „Richtig", wurde sie von Albus Dumbledore gelobt. „Es ist das Wappen des Ministeriums, aber warum sieht es hier anders aus?" Ginny sah Harry suchend um den Bogen, welcher hier auch rund war, herumlaufen. Hermine rief alle zu sich: „Hier vermute, dass hier vor viele Jahren ein falsches Spiel begonnen worden. Wir sind im Ministerium, aber nicht an dem Bogen durch den Sirius verschwand. Klar. Wir können nun durch das Steintor hindurch gehen und den Auroren in die Hände fallen oder wir rufen Arthur, damit er in der Mysteriumsabteilung Wache schiebt und Moody, der uns die andere Seite der Wand zeigt."„Zwar bin ich schon alt, aber ich kann auch einiges", meinte Albus schmunzelnd, er hob den Zauberstab und rief: „**penetrare** **aspectamen". **Ein kreisrundes Loch erschien in der Wand und, sie konnten durchschauen. Hier war der Raum den sie kannten. Es war kein Zauberer unterwegs. Arthur berichtete, auf Grund der Frage seiner Tochter, dass nur die Türe versiegelt worden war. Im Raum selber gab es keine Schutzzauber. Nachdem sie ihre Freunde vom Gespräch informiert hatte, ging Ginny auf das Steintor zu und öffnete es. Nun standen sie vor den Spitzbogen, durch den Sirius verschwunden war. Harry war nicht mehr zu halten, er stürzte nach vorne und wollte das Podest untersuchen.

Ginny ahnte Böses, sie schaltete sich in Harry Gedankenwelt. Sie war nicht alleine hier. Schnell beschwor sie ein Pergament und eine Feder. Sie reichte ihm ihre Botschaft „Okklumentik - Voldemort". Entsetzt sahen sie die Anderen an. Harry verstand sofort. Kurz drauf griff er sich an seine Stirn. „Voldemort tobt, er war scheinbar nur kurz in meinen Gedanken und er hatte gemerkt, dass er entdeckt wurde", berichtete Harry seien Freunden. Anerkennend drückte er seine Freundin fest an sich. „Bevor ihr hier stundenlang knutscht suchen wir lieber.", forderte Ron die beiden auf. Albus Dumbledore besprach den Bogen mit mehren Sprüchen und lächelte grimmig. Harry fand den Zweiwegespiegel von Sirius, vermutlich wollte er ihn warnen.

Die Mitteilung, welche ihnen Albus Dumbledore machte, überraschte alle und bestättigte die Chronik der Familie Black. Dieser Spitzbogen war ein Nachbau, von Leuten die, den echten Bogen nur aus den Büchern kannten. Dieser Bogen wurde als eine Art Portschlüssel benutzt, das letzte Ziel war eine Lichtung in einem Wald gewesen.

Scheinbar gefasst, nahm Harry die Nachricht von der Entführung seinen Paten auf.

Alle Versuche Sirius telepathisch zu erreichen misslangen.

Harry drehte sich enttäuscht um und verschwand, noch bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnten. „Ginny, Marcel und ich werden auf Godrics-Hollow bleiben", verabschiedete Hermine sich von ihr „wir stehen euch immer bei".

Ginny schluckte schwer, sie wusste was diese herbe Enttäuschung für die Seele ihres Freundes bedeutete. Er hatte Sirius ein zweites Mal verloren.

Als sie sich neben ihm am Grab, seiner Eltern niederließ nahm er sie zärtlich in die Arme.


	33. 9 Die Kreise der Uhr

9. Die Kreise der Uhr 9.1. Der Traum 

In Harrys Gedanken war alles durcheinander, erst die Hoffnung im Grimmauldplatz. Dann der erste Besuch in Godrics-Hollow, das alles hatte er mit der großen Hilfe seiner Ginny und auch der Unterstützung der Anderen verkraftet.

Aber die Anspannung als sie vor den Spitzbogen, durch den Sirius verschwunden er war, hatte ihn überwältigt, er stürzte nach vorne und untersuchte das Podest. Alles herum hatte er vergessen, erstellte sich vor tatsächlich durch den Bogen hindurch Sirius sehen zu können, oder eine Botschaft von ihm zu finden. Er hatte sich den Zweiwegespiegel repariert und eingesteckt vielleicht! Er sah ihn in Gedanken nochmals durch den Bogen fliegen.

Seine Narbe schmerzte, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Sirius war sein einzigster Gedanke. Ein kaltes grausame Lachen wurde in seinem Kopf lauter und lauter, plötzlich hielt ihm jemand ein Pergament vor die Augen „Okklumentik - Voldemort". Er verstand sofort. Ein stechender Schmerz folgte, er meinte sein Kopf platze.„Voldemort tobt, er war scheinbar nur kurz in meinen Gedanken und er hatte gemerkt, dass er entdeckt wurde", berichtete Harry seinen Freunden. Er berichtete nicht wie schrecklich Voldemort tobte, genauso als er ihm mit dem Pokal aus dem Friedhof entkam. Als er die Okklumentik angewandt hatte, wurde ihm etwas klarer im Kopf. Anerkennend drückte er seine Freundin fest an sich, sie wusste gar nicht vor was sie ihn bewahrt hatte. Er war beinahe bereit gewesen durch den Bogen und somit vielleicht direkt zu Voldemort zu springen. Als er sie noch fester an sich zog kam Rons blöder Kommentar: „Bevor ihr hier stundenlang knutscht suchen wir lieber."

Was hatte er für eine Ahnung? Ron verstand nichts von Verlusten, und das sollte nach Harrys tiefstem Wunsch so bleiben. Er wünschte es niemand Nächste zu verlieren, und dazu noch auf diese Art.

Als er das grimmige Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore sah, der den Bogen besprochen hatte, wusste er, noch bevor sein Schulleiter etwas sagen konnte, Voldemort hatte seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Nur das wie, konnte auch sein alter Freund nicht erklären.

Der Rest der Hoffnung, Sirius hier zu finden, nahm ihm sein Fund. Sirius hatte seinen Zweiwegespiegel verloren, er wollte ihn vermutlich warnen.

Für die anderen scheinbar gefasst, nahm Harry die Nachricht von der Entführung seines Paten auf. Nein, er wollte nicht wieder als Jammerlappen da stehen, obwohl er seinen Schmerz am liebsten in die Welt geschrieen hätte.

Alle Versuche Sirius telepathisch zu erreichen misslangen.

Das war zuviel, er konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte Sirius ein zweites Mal verloren. Warum traf es immer ihn so hart. Was konnte er dafür. Die alten Ängste um die Menschen die er liebte, tauchten wieder auf. Harry drehte sich enttäuscht um und verschwand, noch bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnten. Ginny würde es wissen wo sie ihn fand, und die anderen ahnen.

Er hatte tatsächlich den Mut gehabt seinen Schmerz laut hinaus zu schreien. Als Ginny sich bei ihm am Grab, seiner Eltern niederließ, konnte er nur noch schluchzen. Er nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Als er ihre Tränen sah, wusste er es war seine Aufgabe sie zu schützen. Sie die ihm die Kraft und Hoffnung gab, konnte für das Ganze nichts, sie litt mit ihm. Er wollte, dass sie mit ihm lebte und nicht für ihn. Behutsam nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen, als er vor dem Frühstück alleine das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen wollte, traf er dort Hermine. Sie saß mit angezogenen Beinen vor dem Grab und hatte eine Vase mit Blumen mit gebracht. Es war paradox, nun war es an ihm seine langjährige Schulfreundin und Weggefährtin zu trösten. Auf dem gemeinsamen Spaziergang um den See wurde es ihm bewusst: „Hermine, entschuldige mich. Ich war zu egoistisch, deine Trauer zeigt mir, dass nicht nur ich Sirius vermisse."Vorsichtig lächelte sie ihn an und nickte. Als Harry sie an sah wurde ihm das Ausmaß bewusst, was das Verschwinden von Sirius für sie alle bedeutete. „Hermine wie lange können wir das vor Remus, dem es überhaupt nicht gut geht, geheim halten?"

„Am besten so lange wie möglich!", meinte Nathalie, die ihnen entgegen kam.

„Nathi müssen wir uns nun auch um Remus Sorgen machen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Hermine das nicht. Aber es würde ihm schaden, wenn er die Traurigkeit hier spüren müsste. Françoise hat ihn für ein paar Tage nach Bourgh de Benon mitgenommen."

Diese Fürsorge um den letzten Freund seiner Eltern rührte ihn sehr. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus seiner Traurigkeit, bis jetzt war ja Sirius nicht tot.

Er schlug den total überraschten Mädchen einen Bummel durch London vor. Ginny, die sicherlich noch wie ein Murmeltier schlief, brauchte er nicht zu fragen. Sie war von einem Bummel durch London immer begeistert. „Nein", widersprach Nathalie, „diesmal geht es zum bummeln nach Paris."Harry nickte, wichtig war es der Traurigkeit zu entfliehen.

Beim Frühstück, so ganz nebenbei wandte sich Harry an Nathalie: „Du Nathi, wann öffnet eigentlich der Louvre?"Ginny sah überrascht auf. „Nun, wenn wir gegen halb Zehn dort sind, müssen wir nicht lange anstehen um das berühmte Lächeln zu sehen, ich will euch aber auch Monte Matrè... . "Mit einem Klirren fiel Ginnys Löffel, in die von ihr so geliebten Cornflakes. „... und die großen Kaufhäuser zeigen, nicht nur Kultur.", sprach Nathalie ungerührt von Ginnys Reaktion weiter.

Diese strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Nathalie und Hermine grinsten, während Harry ihr in das Ohr flüsterte: „Endlich ist er aus der Trauer erwacht, endlich beginnt das Leben, nicht wahr?"

Der Tag in Paris war die reinste Erholung gewesen. Nach dem Ausklang in einen Straßenkaffee trennten sie sich. Hermine und Ron gingen mit den französischen Zwillingen nach Bourgh des Benon, während Harry und Ginny auf Godrics-Hollow zurück kehrten.

Remus gegenüberstehen zu müssen und ihm einzugestehen, dass von Sirius noch jede Spur fehlte, brachte er noch nicht fertig. Er konnte sich auf Hermine und Nathalie verlassen, dass sie es ihm schonend beibrachten.

In den nächsten Tagen waren sie beide ständig unterwegs.

Nachdem Remus in Paris war und Tonks ihren Urlaub in der Normandie verbrachte musste er's ich um die Angelegenheiten der Familie Black kümmern. Zusammen mit Dumbledore und zwei Notaren aus London, brauchten sie keine Stunde um bestätigt zu bekommen, dass Remus einen tollen Job gemacht hatte.

Seit der Auseinandersetzung in der Küche vom Grimmauldplatz 12 war es das erstemal, dass Harry wieder im Fuchsbau erschien.

Die Stimmung war, wie er sie liebte, fröhlich und gelassen. Mrs. Weasley war von Ginny bestens informiert. Ginny war schon am Vormittag in ihr Elternhaus gegangen.

„Hallo, Harry mein Lieblingsschwiegersohn, du bist ja mehr im Stress als während der Schulzeit!", mit dieser durchaus richtigen Bemerkung begrüßte sie ihn.

Selbst Fred und George sparten sich ihr Kommentar als er Ginny mit einem Kuss begrüßte.

Molly lies niemand zu Wort kommen: „Harry stell dir vor, die verrückte Idee von den beiden da rentiert sich sogar. Mit ihrem Ersparten hatten sie den Anfang geschafft und nun suchen sie Kapitalgeber?" Harry sah die Weasley Zwillinge warnend an. George nickt und berichtete:"Stellt euch vor Pierre Benon will mit einsteigen, dann können wir in der Rue du Magie eine Filiale eröffnen. Ihr wisst, das ist die französische Winkelgasse."Ginny grinste: „Ja, die haben wir neulich kennen gelernt, nicht wahr Harry?"

Harry nickte und meinte bedeutungsvoll: "Selbst inländische Geldgeber würden sich leicht finden lassen."Fred, schien Harrys Bereitschaft offiziell bei den „Zauberhaften Weasleys" einzusteigen verstanden zu haben, denn er drehte den Daumen nach oben.

Der Fuchsbau hatte sich verändert, was früher nur in aller Hast geputzt worden war, strahlte nun. Nirgendwo lag etwas unordentlich herum und im Garten stand, er traute seinen Augen nicht eine Staffelei. „Wer hat den bei euch das Malen entdeckt?", erkundigte er sich bei Fred.

„Seit Mumm nur noch uns und Dad hat und dafür die Hilfe von Hauselfen bekommt, widmet sie sich ihrem alten Hobby.."Leise fügte er hinzu:"Stell dir vor die röhrende Hirsche hat sie schon hinter sich gelassen."

„Fred Weasley", drohte seine Mutter, beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich habe gute Ohren, stell dir vor Harry, meine Hirsche konnten sogar röhren!"

Ja, es war wieder der alte Fuchsbau, so wie Harry hin liebte. Und die Uhr im Kaminzimmer bezeugte es, er gehörte jetzt zu ihnen.

Es war ein Traum, der Harry Potter, wach werden ließ, kein Albtraum, wie in der Zeit im Ligusterweg. Der erste Traum seit Ginny so richtig in sein Leben getreten war.

Eigentlich war er jetzt glücklich. Vielleicht war es in manchen Augen zu früh, dass er sich so fest mit Ginny verbunden hatte, aber für ihn war es das Beste was es geschehen konnte.

Er hatte die Erbschaft Godric Gryffindor angetreten, mit allen Konsequenzen. Nun er war erst 15 Jahre alt, aber Dumbledore als Erbverwalter für den Nachlass seiner Eltern ließ in gewähren. Die Ausmaße der Besitzungen der Potters und somit der Einfluss auf die Zauberer- wie die Muggelwelt waren ihm noch nicht ganz bewusst. Da wirtschaftliche schien gut zu laufen, also konnte er sich um wichtigeres kümmern - sein Überleben.

Wie durch Zufall hatte sich das alte Trio aus dem ersten Schuljahr so perfekt verdoppelt. Er hatte fast die Befürchtung das Dumbledore und vielleicht auch Pierre Benon seine Finger im Spiel hatten.

Ein Murmeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken Welt. Die Bettedecke bis unter das Kinn gezogen, die rote Haarpracht auf dem Kopfkissen verteilt so schlief sie neben ihm. Sie schlief sehr unruhig. Auf einmal fing sie an zu sprechen, es war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass sie ihm Schlaf sprach. „Harry, schnell greife den Kreis".

Hatte sie den gleichen Traum wie er? Vorsichtig versuchte er in ihre Gedankenwelt einzudringen. Tatsächlich der Traum war der gleiche, nur Ginny träumte ihn länger als er, somit war ihr Traum weiter entwickelt als seiner. Aber wie bei ihm auch war bei ihr das Ziel Ringe oder Kreise welche um die magische Uhr herum schwirren, wie sie Schlüssel im Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens, einzufangen und zu ordnen.

An seiner Seite gab sie den eingefangenen Ringen Namen. Jeder Ring hatte auf jeder Seite Bilder, das eine zeigte ein Symbol und das andere das Mitglied des Inneren Kreises, welches zuständig war. Der Kreis der Elfen zeigte das grinsende Gesicht von Dobby und Mary, sowie auf der anderen Seite Hermine um rahmt von ihrer wilden Haarpracht. Hermine schrieb die Namen der Kreise auf. Die Zwillinge unterhielten sich sehr aufgeregt in ihrer Heimatsprache. Sie arbeiteten an einem Pergament, in dessen Mittelpunkt ein Hahn abgebildet war.

Nun versuchte er in die Gedankenwelt von Hermine vorzudringen, fest entschlossen diesen Versuch sofort abzubrechen, wenn er zu persönlich war. Aber statt, wie er erwartet hatte drehte sich ihr Traum nicht um Marcel, sondern sie träumte von den Kreisen um die magische Uhr. Aus ihrer Sicht natürlich aber es war der gleiche Traum.

Er glich in schneller Reihenfolge die Träume der anderen Mitglieder des inneren Kreises der Uhr ab. Außer Snape hier traute er sich das nicht, der alte Fuchs würde ihn sicherlich dabei ertappen.

Tatsächlich neben Ginny hatten Hermine und Ron den exakt gleichen Traum. Bei Nathalie und Marcel drehte es sich um das Pergament mit dem französischen Hahn. Alle hatten ihn, so glaubte er, nicht bemerkt. Gelang es auch bei Albus oder war die Respektlosigkeit zu groß?

Er wollte aufstehen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als er sich bewegten schien Ginny aufzuwachen. Das wollte er nicht und verschwand auf magische Art aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Sein erster Weg führte ihn in die Bibliothek, er lud die Freunde des inneren Kreises der Uhr zum Brunch nach Godrics-Hollow ein.

Professor Severus Snape muss wohl genau so früh wach sie wie er, den statt der Eule nahm er telepathisch Kontakt mit ihm auf. Mit der Zeit hatte Harry gelernt zwischen einem Alptraum, einer Vision und einer einfachen Kontaktaufnahme zu unterscheiden.

Harry hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten damit das Treffen so stattfinden konnte wie er es sich vorstellte. Und dann wollte er das Aufwachen von Ginny und somit seinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss nicht verpassen.

„Guten Morgen Harry", Ginny begrüßte ihn schon fertig gerichtet, sein Guten-Morgen-Kuss bekam er trotzdem. „Es war lieb von dir mich nicht zu wecken, aber wenn du das Bett verlässt wird es kälter."

Der Brunch war heute nicht, wie das Frühstück im Esszimmer, sondern Mary hatte sich für den großen Speisesaal entschieden.

In der Halle am Ende der geschwungenen Treppe trafen sie auf Hermine und Marcel. Hermine kam ganz aufgeregt auf ihn zu: „Harry stell dir vor heute Nacht... ."„hatten wir den gleichen Traum", vollendete Harry Hermine und öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek. Alle starrten die magische Uhr fassungslos an. Es war wie im Traum, er hatte es fertig gebracht Holzringe um die Uhr schweben zu lassen. Pergament, Feder und eine Pinwand, sowie eine große Landkarte Groß-Britanniens alles stand, wie im Traum bereit. „Wir werden, wenn es recht ist, heute zu unserem Strategietreffen zusammen kommen. Severus Snape meint es würde Zeit sich zu organisierten", berichtete Harry.

Im Obergeschoss waren Schritte zu hören": Nathalie, Nathalie bist du schon unten?", Rons verschlafene Stimme klang durch das Haus. Das große Haus wurde gemütlicher, wenn mehr Leben in ihm war. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie es Lupin im großen Grimmauldplatz erging, wenn er allein durch die Hallen strich.

Die Vermisste tauchte, mit Lupin und Françoise im Schlepptau auf. Eine große Tüte Croissants hatte sie aus Paris mit gebracht. „He, hast du die beiden beim Bäcker eingesammelt", frage Harry. „Dieses Schauspiel hättet ihr mit erleben sollen. Francois hatte Nathalie gebeten uns aus Paris abzuholen und ihr dabei von den Croissants vorgeschwärmt. Aber bis die beiden endlich die Croissants gekauft hatten, in Muggelkunde eine glatte 5 würde ich sagen,"gab Remus als Antwort. „Und deshalb habe ich Remus verpflichtet uns alle in Muggelkunde zu unterrichten, der will sich aber an Petunia Dursley und Hermines Mutter wenden, der Drückeberger", schimpfte Françoise. Nathalie begrüßte nun alle nacheinander als letztes stand sie vor ihm. „Für die Bibliothek,"mit diesen Worten überreichte sie ihm ein Pergament mit einem Hahn, dem Zeichen Galliens. Es war genauso wie das im Traum. Harry blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen. Sie lachte laut und genoss es sichtlich ihn so fassungslos zu sehen. Während sie ihm vorsichtig den Unterkiefer nach oben schob sprach sie weiter: „Ginny da hast du einen richtig Gentlemen, mitten in der Nacht treibt er sich in meinem Traum herum, verschwindet wieder leise, aber Harry ich habe dich bemerkt."

Nathalie berichtete, als sie Harry bemerkt hatte, den Spieß einfach umgedreht hatte und sich in seine Gedanken eingeschlichen. So wurde sie von seinem Plan vom Gespräch über den gemeinsamen Traum informiert und deshalb hat sie das Pergament gleich mitgebracht. „Nathi, wie hast du mich eigentlich bemerkt?", erkundigte sich Harry. Alle Anderen waren sofort Ohr, waren es doch die kleinen Zaubereien die das tägliche Leben so erleichterten.

„Mein Großvater hat, diesen der Okklumentik verwandten Zauber, aus Indochina mitgebracht Er sperrt nicht alles und alle gleich aus, sondern läst dem Besuchten die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden ob er den Besuch im Oberstübchen hatten will oder nicht."

Hermine war sehr aufgeregt: „Dann meldet sich Voldemort in Zukunft bei Harry an und bittet um Einlass?".

„Nun der wird sich wohl zurück ziehen, wenn er die Barriere spürt.", meinte Professor Dumbledore, der unbemerkt durch die Terrassentüre herein gekommen war.

Nach dieser Erklärung waren alle beeindruckt, und die Verwendung dieses Zaubers, den ihr Großvater in Indochina kennen gelernt hatte, beschlossene Sache.

„Harry, sag warum hast du wissen wollen was wir träumen", fragte Ron nach. Harry öffnete nochmals die Tür zur Bibliothek und Nathalie, sowie Ron erkannten ihren Traum wieder. „Leute ich glaube wir haben heute beinahe alle den gleichen Traum gehabt und die Bedeutung ist klar, wir müssen uns organisieren,"mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ginny endgültig Richtung Frühstück. Als Harry zu gab, dass er bei den Erwachsenen nicht nachgeschaut hatte handelte er sich von Ginny einen „Feigling"ein.

Nach einem ausführlichen und fröhlichen Frühstück trafen sie sich in der Bibliothek, in der noch die Kreise um die Uhr schwirrten. Alle Mitglieder des inneren Kreises waren versammelt. Sie waren durch das Ritual der magischen Uhr verbunden und jeder hatte seinen Zeiger auf der Uhr. Servus war schwer zu erkennen, den seiner Natur folgend hatte er als Hintergrundfarbe Schwarz gewählt. Ein schwarzer Hintergrund, davor ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung mit schwarzen Haaren wirkte unheimlich, ganz wie das Original.

Albus Dumbledore, saß in mitten der Jugendlichen. Für Ginny schien er jünger geworden zu sein. Er lachte, machte Späße und wirkte vor allem sehr zuversichtlich. Von der inneren Zerreißprobe in der er sich befand spürte man nach außen kaum etwas. In einem Gespräch mit ihr und Harry hatte er seine Sorgen dargestellt. Er wollte, dass die Freunde der magischen Uhr das Zentrum bildeten um die sich als eigenständiger Kreis der Orden des Phönix neu formatieren konnte. Eine Überschneidung war durch ihn, Tonks, Severus und Lupin schon gegeben.

Tonks saß, wie Ginny immer schon öfter beobachtet hatte neben Pierre Benon, ihr Umgang war mehr als freundschaftlich. Gemeinsam haben sie das Projekt Werwolf wie es Marcel und Hermine getauft hatten, vorangetrieben. Pierre Benon war der nächste der in den Irgend ein magisches Ritual musste in Paris vollzogen werden, für dies Nathalie nicht alleine die Kraft hatte. Ginny hatte ihren Harry selten so verärgert gesehen, als ihm bekannt wurde, dass Lupin hätte schon vor zwei Wochen geholfen werden können. Nur Tonks und Françoise hatten Bedenken die Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten. Mit, für beide unüblichen klaren und deutlichen Worten hatten Hermine und Harry die Beiden zu Rede gestellt. Nathalie hatte in der Nacht ihr Bestes gegeben, es hatte nicht gereicht. Nun in zwei Wochen waren sie alle gemeinsam in Paris um in den Katakomben unter Notre Dame das beschriebene Ritual durch zu führen.

Hermine und Marcel waren mehr als glücklich, wenn sie nicht gerade irgendwelche Bücher wälzten waren sie bei Hermine oder Marcel zu Hause.

Ron und Nathalie war überall nur nicht alleine, sie freute sich für ihren Bruder.

Nun waren alle eingetroffen und bevor alle nun ihren Gedanken nachhingen fing sie mit der Versammlung an.

„Ihr habt alle die Uhr und ihre Kreise betrachtet, vielen von uns ist das Bild bekannt, denn wir haben davon geträumt. Wie Severus heute morgen schon zu Harry gesagt hat, wird es Zeit uns zu organisieren. Wie stellt ihr euch die Organisation rund um die magische Uhr vor?"

Ron skizzierte auf dem Pergament vor ihm schnell, die bestehende Struktur. Auf Grund der umfangreichen Erklärungen von Hermine und Marcel wurde die jetzige Struktur als brauchbar anerkannt.

Das Zentrum bildete das magische Paar, darum gab es den Inneren Kreise der Freunde der Uhr, oder kurz IK genannt. Diese waren auf der magischen Uhr vertreten und konnten untereinander telepathisch Kontakt halten, ohne ein Amulett zu benutzen. Jeder aus diesem Kreise konnte Amulette an die Personen ausgeben die er für besonders schützenswert hielt. Ginny hatte zum Beispiel alle Weasleys damit ausgestatten, außer Ron der dem IK angehörte. Hermine hatte ihre Familie mit Tante Brenda bedacht. Jeder dieser Amulettträger konnte über dieses, Kontakt mit den Mitgliedern des IK aufnehmen, zuerst mit dem von dem er das Amulett überreicht bekommen hatte. Sollte zum Beispiel Hermine auf den Ruf ihrer Mutter nicht reagieren wurde der gesamte IK alarmiert. So gab es nun um den Inneren Kreis für jedes Mitglied einen Schutzkreis, der nach Anzahl der überreichten Amulette unterschiedlich groß war. Neben diesen passiven Schutzkreise sollte es auch aktive Kreise geben, dies war eine neue Aufgabe.

Harry wollte etwas aktiv bewegen und nicht in Planungen verstrickt werden.

Tonks, die heute auffallend ruhig war meinte:„Nun wir sollten uns um Verbindungen mit anderen kümmern, die aktiv im Kampf sind. Es gibt da einige, wie zum Beispiel der Orden des Phönix, die letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts gegründete DA, oder auch der Verteidigungsbund der Winkelgasse von Ollivander"Ginny sah sie überrascht an: „Der B.Elfe.R. Kreis und die aktivierte DA sind ja schon da. Tonks, bist du der Ansicht wir sollten aktiver in das Geschehen eingreifen?"

„Ja, Ginny, wollen wir warten bis die Todesser eine Familie nach der anderen unterdrücken oder ausrotten. Wollen wir warten, dass Voldemort so unter den Muggel wütet, dass kein Zauberer mehr wagt sich gegen ihn zu erheben. Hier ich habe euch eine Liste von Überfällen in der Muggelwelt, alles Ausschnitte aus Muggelzeitungen. Hier tauchen überall Unbekannte in schwarzen Umhängen auf, wir müssen unsere Kontakte in die Muggelwelt vertiefen und benutzen. Kingsley und auch Pierre sind auch der Meinung", sagte sie zum Abschluss, als ob ihre eindrucksvolle Ansprache eine Bestätigung bräuchte.


	34. 10 Minister was nun 1 Eine Falle für Sna...

**Hallo liebe Leserinnen und Leser, der Schreiberling bekommt seine Motivation durch Impulse oder Reviews. **

**Ein Review ist nicht schwierig von "Toll, weil .. " bis "Bescheiden, so kann es nicht sein.." sagt einem Schreiberling wie er mit seiner Geschichte liegt.**

**Tobt euch aus - sendet mir doch eure Meinung - meine Mailadresse steht für direkte Kommentare zur Verfügung.**

**An die könnt ihr euch auch wenden, wenn euch die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat, dass ihr sie als Worddokument haben wollt - ich schicke sie euch im ZIP Format.**

**Gruß Rudi - und viel Spass**

* * *

_****_

_**10 Minister was nun?** _

**10.1. Eine Falle für Snape**

So wenig hatte er sich noch nie auf ein neues Schuljahr vorbereitet gehabt. Zu viele Aufgaben warteten auf ihn. Minerva McGonagall hielt die Schulverwaltung am Laufen. Die Schreiben an die Schüler hatte sie wieder, wie seit Jahren, übernommen.

Es schien, dass Voldemort, nach dem Kampf im Ministerium, sich zu kleinen Aktionen zur Zermürbung seiner Gegner entschieden hatte. Ständig gab es Überfälle und Angriffe, es waren aber meist nur bedeutungslose Todesser beteiligt. Auf die, sollten sie gefasst werden, Voldemort sicherlich verzichten konnte. Was machen eigentlich die Lestranges? Malfoy und Pettigrew saßen in Askaban. Nicht einmal hier gab es eine Befreiungsaktion.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn er sollte mit dem Orden und den Freunden um Harry und Ginny darüber sprechen.

Albus zog sich nun in seine Wohnräume zurück, mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand erlosch auch die letzte Kerze im Büro.

Auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett dampfte heißer Kakao in seinem Lieblingsbecher, ja wenn man Hauselfen gut behandelt, dann tun sie das Gleiche mit einem selber.

„Professor Dumbledore, Ginny ich brauche dringend eure Hilfe, hört ihr mich!"Es war kurz, nachdem er endlich eingeschlafen war, als Albus Dumbledore durch den Notruf Snapes geweckt wurde. Was verlangt diese Zeit einem Zauberer in seinem Alter alles ab.

Eine Eule von Shaklebolt Kingsley informierte ihn genauer. Sofort war Albus hellwach. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er eilte in sein Büro um den Orden zu informieren, hier brannte überraschenderweise ja Licht.

„Albus", sprach ihn eine bekannte Stimme an. Albus sah sich um, da standen sie, die Freunde der Uhr, verschlafen aber vollständig, sie waren von Severus Snapes Lage informiert worden. Selbst Pierre Benon wartete auf ihn. Harry fuhr fort: „Wir müssen ihn da raus bekommen, bevor er vor das Gericht gestellt wird. Nur wie stellen wir es an. Er sollte da rauskommen ohne, dass er als Flüchtling gesucht wird?"

Das Kaminfeuer flammte grün auf und Moodys Kopf erschien in den Flammen, er sah so wütend aus wie ihn noch keiner gesehen hat. „Albus", schrie er aus den Flammen, „wie viele Peter Pettigrew gibt es eigentlich, bei einem Überfall in London habe ich ihn erwischt, er liegt jetzt in einem Kerker von Grimmauldplatz, du musst unbedingt kommen, ich kann ihn doch nicht schon wieder nach Askaban schicken, der geht dort ein und aus". „Beruhige dich,"antwortete Albus besorgt, „wir werden alle gleich im Grimmauldplatz sein."

Im großen Saal von Grimmauldplatz versammelten sie sich alle.

Kingsley berichtete über die näheren Umstände von Snapes Verhaftung. Außer ihm waren nur noch ein paar ein paar unbedeutende Todesser verhaftet worden. Es roch nach einer Falle, das Ministerium war schon Stunden vor dem Treffen informiert worden.

Albus hatte mit Servus Kontakt aufgenommen, die Idee ihn einfach aus Askaban verschwinden zu lassen wurde auch von ihm abgelehnt. Albus hatte seine Worte noch in den Ohren: „Lieber tot als ein zweiter Sirius".

„Wir tauschen die beide einfach aus", murmelte Ron verschlafen seinen Vorschlag der von kaum jemanden gehört wurde. Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Was war das mit dem Austauschen, mit wem sollten wir ihn austauschen". Rons Augen blitzen auf: „Mit Wurmschwanz! Er sitzt im Kerker von Grimmauldplatz."

Albus Dumbledore dämmerte die Genialität dieser Idee, er wunderte sich, was bewog den jüngsten Sohn der Weasley, dem verhassten Lehrer zu helfen, war das ein neues Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit. Dies war die Lösung, für sie brauchten die Magier viel Kraft und es musste schnell und genau ausgeführt werden. „ Ich glaube das ist die Idee, die am meisten Sinn macht", wandte er sich an die Versammelten. Er unterbreite den Vorschlag, der einstimmig angenommen wurde. Selbst von Snape bekam er die Zustimmung.

Überrascht musste er die durchdachte Vorgehensweise, des Ronald Weasley anerkennen. Ron wandte sich an den Vater seiner Freundin: „Hast du den variierbaren Vielsaft-Trank dabei, und hat jemand etwas von Snape?". Der variierbare Vielsaft-Trank war da, durch die Variierung konnte man die Wirkungsdauer steuern. Nicht nur eine Stunde, sondern bis zu 24 Stunden. Nur niemand hatte etwas von Snape.

Sein Vorschlag, selbst nach Askaban zu gehen um von Snape Haare mitzubringen wurde als zu auffällig abgelehnt. „Albus, das geht nicht. Fudge würde dich gleich der Befreiung beschuldigen", meinte Hermine. „Der letzte Besucher war Professor Albus Dumbledore und nun ist Snape weg!"

Der alte Professor nickte stumm. „Mädchen, da hast du gut nachgedacht.", lobte Moody Hermine. „Leute, aber irgendetwas muss ich tun um Professor Snape zu retten.", besorgt blickte sich Albus Dumbledore um. „Harry?", er suchte den Sohn von James Potter. "Ginny? Wo seid ihr, weis jemand, wo die beiden sind?"

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Schranktüre, ein kleiner silberner Teller schwebte auf den Tisch zu, wo er neben der Flasche Vielsaft-Trank einen Platz fand.

„Nun ich denke es ist allen klar, dass wir keine Zeit für Spielereien haben", bemerkte Albus Dumbledore streng.

„Entschuldigung, aber man vergisst so leicht sich wieder sichtbar zu machen", meinte Ginny und legte, zur Überraschung der Anwesenden, einige schwarze, fettige Haarsträhnen auf den Silberteller. „Wir waren vorsichtig, Hermine, Albus, seine berühmte Frisur haben wir nicht zerstört", gab Harry schmunzelnd zum Besten.

Kingsley bekam von Harry einen Zettel. „Vielleicht können sie mit dem etwas anfangen, hing an seiner Zellentür, ganz unten im Kerker."Kinsley und Tonks starrten den Zettel an: „Harry das ist toll, dass ist der Plan der Wachrunden. Jetzt kommt wieder eine Wache danach ist Wachwechsel, da haben wir eine Stunde Zeit", interpretierte der schwarze Auror.

Pierre bereitete den Vielsaft-Trank vor und Dumbledore nahm telepathischen Kontakt zu seinem Zaubertränkemeister auf. Auf seinen Wunsch hin, rüttelte dieser wild an seiner Zellentüre, bis die Wache aufmerksam wurde. Der Wachhabende sah durch die Klappe herein": Zu spät, für Reue Severus".

Albus und Pierre hatten bereits den Desillusionszauber angewandt. „Gute Idee, wir werden für den Herrn gar nicht erkennbar sein. Die Muggel würden es wohl Gespensterstunde nennen.", meinte Pierre schmunzelnd.

Hermine und Nathalie kamen, mit diversen Kleidungsstücken von Snape, aus Hogwarts zurück. Und folgten den beiden Männern in den Kerker.

Als er Peter Pettigrew auf dem Boden liegen sah wurde es ihm schwer um das Herz. Natürlich musste man als Schulleiter so neutral wie möglich sein, aber die Freunde um James und Sirius waren ihm näher gewesen als irgendein Schüler seinerzeit. Wie konnte man so blind sein um für einen Zipfel dieser Macht seine Freunde zu verraten.

Es schüttelte ihn. Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Hermine hatte sich an seiner Schulter abgestützt, so sollte es wohl aussehen, aber es war mehr. Ein Paar verständnisvolle Augen blickten ihn an, dann spürte er wie die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern wich. Kraftübertragung, dankbar lächelte er ihr zu. Ja, diese Schüler um Harry waren anders, viel erwachsener als James und Sirius seinerzeit. Sie waren Freunde für ihn geworden.

„Enervate!", Pierres Zauberspruch riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

Peter schlug die Augen auf und sah erschrocken um sich, bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte hatte Hermine ihn gnadenlos mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Ihr Blick sagte Dumbledore, dass sie es sehr bewusst tat und es ernst meinte.

Einen verbotenen Fluch, von einem seiner Schüler, perfekt ausgeführt und dazu noch ohne Zauberstab. Für das Ministerium nicht ortbar, die Macht dieses magischen Kleeblattes war erschreckend.

Währen der mit seinem Gewissen rang beobachtete er wie Peter Pettigrew vor Angst zitternd die Kleider ablegte und die viel zu großen Kleider von Severus anzog.

Sein Widerstand und sein Ankämpfen gegen den Fluch war spürbar, aber Albus wusste er war zu schwach.

Mit einer verstellten Stimme gab Hermine ihm Anweisungen. : „Fertig anziehen – setzten!"Sie reichte ihm den Vielsaft-Trank, kurz vorher schrie er vor Schreck auf. Direkt vor seiner Nase zerplatze eine rote Seifenblase mit lautem Knall. „Wurmschwanz, so kann ich es auch wo anders platzen lassen,", erklang die Drohung von Nathalie. „Jetzt trink und keine Tricks. Ratten platzen am schönsten. Pettigrew trank.

Albus schaute dem schrecklichen Schauspiel zu. Was hat dieser Krieg aus der Jugend gemacht. Die ständige Gefahr, die Berichte über Tod und Verwüstung haben wohl mehr gewirkt als von ihm angenommen.

Pierres Stimme brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit: „Amnesia!".

Sein „Stupor", wirkte wie eine nachträgliche Rechtfertigung des Geschehenen. Es herrschte Stille, noch lange nach dem Pettigrew geschockt zu Boden gegangen war.

Hermine sah ihn direkt an: „Albus, Pierre wir wissen, dass hier ein paar Gebote und Verbote gebrochen wurden. Aber es traf keinen Unschuldigen und es dient nicht nur unserer Sache, sondern auch einer Sache die für den größten Teil unserer Gesellschaft gut ist. Gut für jeden einzelnen, damit er frei bleibt oder wird."Hermine holte tief Luft. „Wir müssen es selbst erste einmal verkraften zu was wir fähig sind, deshalb kein Wort über das Geschehene, zu niemand!"

Nathalie unterstrich Hermines Aussage: „Ausdrücklich zu keinem! Wir wollen keine Anerkennung oder auch keine Vorwürfe, es musste getan werden und es ist getan!"

Albus und Pierre nickten tief beeindruckt. Hermine und Nathalie blieben bei Wurmschwanz um die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes zu überwachen.

Albus und Pierre kehrten in den großen Saal zurück.

Nervös schaute Lupin auf die Uhr: „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Albus wandte sich an ihn:" Die Kleider zu wechseln bedarf noch einiges an Kraft, aber es war wichtig den Snape ist nie unkorrekt angezogen. Sollte der Austausch funktionieren darf es an einer solchen Kleinigkeit nicht scheitern."

Ginny machte sich Sorgen um Harry und Hermine, beide richteten sich um Wurmschwanz mit Snape auszuwechseln. Ginny musste mit Nathalie außerhalb des Einsatzgebietes bleiben, um im Ernstfall sich einschalten zu können. „Professor Dumbledore der Test von einem in den anderen Kerker im Grimmauldplatz hat geklappt.", verkündigte Hermine. Snape wurde von Dumbledore nochmals angewiesen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Harry und Hermine wussten, dass Snape auch Wurmschwanz wieder von dem Schockzauber und von eventuellen Erinnerungen mit einem Gedächtniszauber befreien sollte.

Snape meldete sich bei Albus Dumbledore, diesmal war es nicht nur mit einer Ermahnung zur Ruhe abgegangen, Dementoren waren in der Zelle gewesen und ihm war noch ganz schlecht.

Hermine und Harry verschwanden mit dem geschockten Wurmschwanz.

„Mr. Kingsley, warum konnte Wurmschwanz jetzt schon zweimal aus diesen Kerkern entkommen", erkundigte sich Ron bei dem großen, kahlköpfigen Mann. „Seit der ersten Flucht von ihm waren die Zellen verstärkt worden, nicht einmal eine Ratte kann hier ein Schlupfloch mehr finden. Selbst ein Käfer keine Chance, da es in den Kerkern von Askaban keine Fenster gibt.", antwortete der Angesprochene mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Und wie kam er dann trotzdem nach London, dass ist doch die Frage der nach gegangen werden muss.", knurrte Mad-Eye. „Ja, das sind interessante Fragen, wie auch, dass Dementoren wieder in Askaban sind", fügte Lupin hinzu.

„Remus, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Jetzt wo Lupin näher ans Licht getreten war, sah Dumbledore auch die Ringe unter seinen Augen, obwohl kein Vollmond war. „Danke aber die Behandlung ist och sehr anstrengend, dank Nathalie und Françoise Einsatz komme ich immer gleich wieder auf die Beine.

Severus Snape sah sehr mitgenommen aus und konnte kaum stehen. Hermine entschied sich, da Snape nicht in der Lage war, für einen Zauber der Wurmschwanz, alle Erinnerungen bis genau vor den Zeitpunkt seiner Überrumpelung durch Moody nahm. Niemand konnte so leicht diesen Zauber einer magischen Erbin brechen.

Hermine nahm mit ihrem Schulleiter Kontakt auf, gleich würde Harry Wurmschwanz wieder zu sich kommen lassen.

Albus war bereits bestens informiert

Ginny, die ihre Aufgabe nach gekommen war, indem sie einfach in Harrys Gedankenwelt blieb, hatte ihn informiert. Nach dem Versuch Voldemorts, bei der Erkundung der Bögen im Ministerium, in Harrys Gedanken zu lesen hatte sie vorsichtiger gemacht.

Die drei wurden in großen Saal des Grimmauldplatz 12 mit Applaus empfangen.

„Guten Abend, Severus wo kommst du den so spät her", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore seinen Zaubertränkemeister. „Oh, Albus nicht der Rede wert", gab Snape zurück.

Wenigstens hatte er seinen Humor, wenn er auch recht eigenartig war behalten. Gesundheitlich ging es im sehr schlecht. Albus schaute sich um, da viel sein Blick auf Françoise. Françoise war schon in Aktion getreten. „Albus ein Bett bitte! Ginny warmes Wasser! Harry stehe nicht im Weg herum. Mrs. Weasley ich brauche...". Françoise war voll in ihrem Element, und leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Alle Wunden war versorgt, nur es fehlt Servus an Kraft, dachte Dumbledore.

Ginny schien seine Gedanken zu lesen, bisher war er einer der wenigen die es konnten, er musste wohl mehr Okklumentik anwenden um nicht vor seinen Schülern wie ein offenes Buch herumzulaufen.

Die rothaarige Tochter der Weasleys und jetzt Partnerin von Harry, winkte nach Harry und beide legten dem erschöpften Snape ihre Hände auf die Schultern.

Eine Aura leuchte um die drei Personen, gelesen hatte er in seinem langen Leben schon viel darüber aber so nahe miterlebt noch nicht. Mit welcher Selbstsicherheit Ginny das durchführte.

Am Grab gab sie Harry Kraft aber ohne Aura, war das der Unterschied zwischen der Übertragung bei einem magischen Paar und eine anderen Person, fragte er sich. Nein als Hermine ihm einen Energieschub im Kerker von Grimmauldplatz gab, leuchtete auch keine Aura.

Als er den Gesichtsausdruck auf beiden Gesichtern der Jugendlichen sah, kam er nicht um her zu glauben, dass Aura und Kraftübertragung getrennte Sachen waren. Die Aura diente den beiden um Snape zu beeindrucken. Die Kraft wurde verborgen übermittelt.

Severus Snape schlug die Augen auf, Merlin sei Dank es ging ihm merklich besser. Er beugte sich zu Snape herunter und sprach in leise an": Nun Servus wieder hergestellt?" „Bei Merlin", flüsterte der eben Geheilte leise, aber für alle hörbar. „Wie tief bin ich gesunken, dass ich mich von Potter und Freunde auf die Füße stellen lassen muss." Außer ihm atmeten auch die anderen erleichtert auf, er war wieder das alte Eckel.

Zu Albus Überraschung winkte Snape Ginny und Harry zu sich": Nun Mrs. Weasley-Potter habt ihr beiden schon die Aufgabe gelöst, dich ich euch gegeben habe. Habt ihr seine Wurzeln gefunden", mit diesen Worten sah er Harry streng an. Ginny nickte. „Potter, nehmt ihr mich mit, ich glaube ich brauche etwas Ruhe?"

Harry bot ihm schweigend seine Hand an, die Servus, zu Dumbledors Verwunderung annahm. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine, Ron, Nathalie und Marcel um. „Wir sind wieder in Godrics-Hollow, ihr kommt doch alle nach?".

Die Jugendlichen nickten. Ginny und Harry verschwanden mit Snape. Es glich einem Wunder, dass Snape ein Gästezimmer in Godrics-Hollow akzeptiere.

Albus freute sich auf sein kleines Waldhaus, das die beiden ihm überlassen hatte. Aber diese Nacht musste er wohl nach Hogwarts zurück. Vorher führte Moody ihn noch in einen kleinen Salon: „Du hast recht Albus wir müssen umdenken und den Jugendlichen einen neuen Platz in unserer Welt geben."Albus nickte abwesend. Moody sah ihn ernst an: „Albus ihr habt mich unterschätzt, ich habe alles gesehen was sich im Keller abgespielt hat. Beeindruckend und, dass ganz bewusst in Minirock und mit Schulmädchenzöpfen. Albus wir werden alt. Keine Angst ich kann schwiegen."Der Schulleiter drückte seinem alten Freund fest die Hand, es tat gut bedingungslos unterstütz zu werden.

Die Sonne kam heute schon sehr früh hinter den Bergen hervor. Selbst sein immer gepriesenes Schlafmittel hatte versagt. Vier Becher Kakao hatte er getrunken und trotzdem keine Ruhe gefunden. Er hörte wie der Wasserspeier sich bewegte. Schnell richtete er sich in seinem Sessel auf, warum kam ihm immer wieder das kleine Waldhaus in Godrics-Hollow in Sinn. Als seine Bürotüre aufgerissen wurde, wusste er es. Es war die Ruhe die er so dringend notwendig hatte.

Was war nicht alles geschehen, seit er die Schüler in die Ferien verabschiedet hatte. Seine ganze Welt, so schön erklärbar aneinander gefügt, war in Bewegung und versuchte sich neu zusammen zu setzen. Neue Ideen und Methode im Kampf gegen Voldemort und dem Bösen zeichneten sich ab.

Minerva stürzte in das Büro, sie hielt den Tagespropheten in der Hand

**Das Ministerium ist aktiv...**

**Severus Snape auf Todessertreffen gefasst,**

hat Albus Dumbledore doch dem Falschen vertraut?

öffentlicher Prozess gegen den Professor von Hogwarts

heute morgen.

„Albus was ist passiert, stimmt das! Severus ist nicht in seinem Zimmer", sprudelte aus der aufgeregten Professorin heraus.

„Liebe Minerva es stimmt und es stimmt auch nicht, heute Nacht haben unsere Schüler großes geleistet. Severus ist nicht in seinem Zimmer er ist auch nicht in Askaban, du darfst raten."

„Mir ist nicht nach Ratespiele, es gab heute Nacht mehrere Aktionen, Albus sag mir was ist los", fuhr sie ihn völlig entnervt an.

Die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters wurde erneut aufgerissen. „Wo ist dieses Schwein, macht doch gemeinsame Sache mit „Du weist schon wer". „Hagrid, nur mit der Ruhe. Das Schwein hat einen Namen. Severus Snape ist mein Agent bei Voldemort und zur Zeit wird er wohl in Godrics-Hollow frühstücken."

Minerva McGonagall und Hagrid starrten ihren Schulleiter fassungslos an. „Herr Professor Dumbledore ist ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Hagrid besorgt.

Dumbledore erhob sich, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin. In das hellgrün leuchtende Feuer rief er „Ginny und Harry Potter, Godrics-Hollow". Als Ginnys Kopf im Feuer erschien fragte er sie: „Sind am Frühstückstisch noch zwei normale und ein besonders großer Platz frei?"Ginny lachte, und lud sie alle ein. Gemeinsam reisten sie zur Frühstückstafel nach Godrics-Hollow.

Im großen Saal der Potters frühstückten die Jugendlichen, wie ein Kontrastpunkt saß Servus Snape, der immer wieder leicht irritiert sich im Haus von James und Lily, jetzt Harry und Ginny umschaute. Mit einem großen Hallo wurden Albus, Hagrid und McGonagall begrüßt.

Der Tagesprophet war auch hier das Hauptthema. Albus erfuhr durch Kingsley, dass der Prozess bald beginnen sollte. Die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes würde kurz nach Prozessbeginn nachlassen. Kingsley teilte auch mit, dass er Vorkehrungen gegen einen Animagus Zauber eingeleitet hat. Pettigrew konnte sich nach seiner Zurückverwandlung, im Gerichtssaal, nicht in eine Ratte verwandeln um zu fliehen. Unter dem Vielsaft-Trank war eine Verwandlung in die eigene Gestalt nicht möglich, und Servus Snape war keine Animagier.

Im Tagesprophet wurde ausdrücklich auf die öffentliche Sitzung hingewiesen. Rita Kimkorn fragte, in einem vorlauten Kommentar, ob Albus Dumbledore nun ganz verkalkt sei. Als Grund warum er die Verteidigung seines Zaubertränkelehrers nicht übernahm, gab er an, er würde gerade mit demselben frühstücken. Minister Fudge regte eine Nachfolgregelung für das Amt des Schulleiters von Hogwarts an. Albus musste über diese voreiligen Möchtegerne lachen. Auf den Gesichtsausdruck von Fudge war er gespannt, wenn er Albus nach der Rückverwandlung von Pettigrew seine Fragen an das Zauberergericht stellte.

Mitten beim Frühstück leuchtete Harry Amulett auf. Schlagartig war es still. Ginny schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und las auch seine Gedanken. Alle im Saal waren informiert, denn Ginny hielt es für richtig die Nachricht, wie seinerzeit in Fuchsbau mit Hermines Gedanken, für alle zu übertragen zu machen. Tante Petunia wandte sich an ihren Neffen. Sie hatten sich entschlossen, diesen verrückten Zauberer vor dem Zauberergericht zu verklagen. Diesem Wurmschwanz oder wie er genannt wurde. Anzeigen wegen der Folterung von Vernon und Dudley Dursley sowie wegen Verrat an seinen Eltern. Ob Harry nicht jemand erfahrenes wie Professor Dumbledore vorbei schicken konnte, er sollte sie im Prozess vertreten. Zusammen mit Brenda hatte sie die Anklageschrift verfasst und bereits an das Ministerium gesandt, aber ein Minister Fudge hatte darauf „lächerlich"vermerkt zu zurück gesandt. Und das wollte sie sich nicht bieten lassen. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte an Harrys Stelle zu, dass Dumbledore bei ihr vorbei schaute und sie noch heute mit vor das Gericht der Zauberer nahm.

Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg, nachdem er mit den Anderen seine Vorgehensweise abgestimmt hatte. „Severus du wirst am Besten hier auf Godrics-Hollow bleiben, sollten wir dich bei Gericht brauchen rufen wir dich. Harry du wirst wohl als Kläger mit deiner Tante zusammen auftreten müssen. Ginny, Ron, Hermine und die beiden Benons ihr haltet euch im Zuschauerraum bereit, um notfalls zu helfen."Alle nickten.

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, seine Tante zog vor das Gericht um sich mit Fudge anzulegen. Die gleiche Unnachgiebigkeit wie früher im Ligusterweg, das konnte ja heiter werden. Harry wandte noch mal an sie: „Tante Petunia, hast du wenigstens einen Zauberumhang?"Gespannt warteten die Andren auf eine Antwort. Dies kam prompt: „Harry, du solltest es eigentlich wissen, wenn ich was mache, dann richtig. Mit Brenda und Victoria war ich gestern in der Winkelgasse, bis später Professor Dumbledore ist schon hier!"

„Eh, Harry dummes Gesicht hättest du gemacht, wenn du bei Madame Malkins deine Tante getroffen hättest, nicht?"Diese Vorstellung war ein voller Lacherfolg.


	35. 10 Minister was nun? 2 Der Prozess gegen...

**10.2. Der Prozess gegen Snape, oder... **

Das Frühstück war beendet und Professor McGonagall wandte sich an Harry: „Herzlichen Dank für das Frühstück, wir hatten echte Sorge um unseren lieben Professor Dumbledore als er meinte Professor Snape würde hier zum Frühstück sein."Harry grinste, was soll er hier antworten. Überraschenderweise sprang Professor Snape für ihn ein: „Ja, liebe Minerva so ist es, wenn man Professoren einfach nicht glauben will, nicht war ihr beiden?", er wandte sich an Harry und Ginny. „Zwar ist unser werter Professor Dumbledore der Ansicht ich solle ihr auf Godrics-Hollow bleiben, aber ich werde mit nach Hogwarts zu gehen."

Harry sah in fragend an, aber er brauchte keine Antwort, er wusste sie. Für seinen Professor war es schwierig hier im Hause von James und Lily Potter zu sein, und dazu noch alleine.

„Selbstverständlich, Professor Snape, aber die Einladung nach Godrics-Hollow bleibt bestehen.. Am Anfang war ich verärgert, dass sie, Professor Snape sich so in mein Leben eingemischt haben, indem sie Onkel Vernon meine ganze Leidensgeschichte erzählt haben."Professor Snape wollte etwas antworten, aber McGonagall winkte energisch ab. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und habe es verstanden, dass es sein musste. Danke Professor Snape. Nur eine Bitte habe ich noch an sie beide und auch an dich Hagrid, niemand auf Hogwarts soll erfahren, wie es mir wirklich im Liguster Weg ging und auch die Einzelheiten der Begegnungen mit Voldemort, ich möchte nicht verwundbarer sein als ich es schon bin."

„Harry mir hättest du es doch erzählen können, ich hätte den Muggel schon zu Ordnung gerufen", brummte Hagrid. „Deshalb Hagrid, deshalb wird er es nicht gemacht haben", meinte Professor McGonagall.

„Führt uns in den Keller, damit wir nach Hogwarts kommen, denn es wird Zeit, dass ihr zu meinem Prozess kommt", knurrte Snape. „Ginny, ich werde euch vermutlich recht bald brauchen, kommt dann bitte schnell."

Ginny nickte und Harry wandte sich an Professor Snape: „Professor Snape, wir kommen bestimmt! Nun wir bilden lieber einen magischen Kreis, das geht schneller und wir wollen doch die Verurteilung von unserem Professor Snape nicht verpassen", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu. Im Büro von Professor McGonagall angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich. Harry lies Hagrids Hand nicht los während Snape das Büro verließ. „Hagrid", sagte er eindringlich. „Hier vor Ginny und Professor McGonagall bitte ich dich eindringlich, rufe uns so bald dir etwas unheimlich ist. Wir können dir jetzt helfen ohne selbst in große Gefahr zu kommen! „ Hagrids Tränen verloren sich in seinem Bart: „ Danke euch beiden."

„Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley es wird Zeit zu gehen", meinte Professor McGonagall besorgt, und die beiden verschwanden nach Godrics-Hollow.

Die Elfen von Godrics-Hollow hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, die Kamine waren kaum verrußt und so kamen sie alle ordentlich und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen im Zaubereiministerium in London an.

Es wäre sicherlich aufgefallen, wenn Jungendliche in Ministerium appariert wären, und diese Aufregung schlossen sie durch die Benutzung des Flohnetzwerks aus.

Harry schaute sich um. Ginny tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf: „Schau sie haben alles repariert, sogar der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister, und nirgends ein Hinweis auf dessen Zerstörung im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry die haben nichts dazu gelernt. Fudge ist dämlicher als ich angenommen habe!"– „Passt auf wir sind hier im Feindesland Und deshalb Okklumentik, klar.", drang Hermines warnende Stimme in ihren Gedankenaustausch ein. „Wenn wir dich nicht hätten!", meinte Harry zum Abschluss.

Um sie herum alles lief seinen üblichen Gang. Auffallend viele Jugendliche mit ihren Eltern waren unterwegs zum Gerichtssaal.

Cho kam mit Michael herüber und begrüßte alle mit einem Küsschen: „Hat euch auch die Neugierde hergetrieben. Das kann doch nicht sein, dass Snape so tief in der Sache steckt?"Ginny setzte ihren treuherzigen Blick auf, Harry nannte ihn den Spaniel-Blick. „Cho wir können es uns auch gar nicht vorstellen, aber am meisten hat mich die Reaktion von Professor Dumbledore überrascht."– „Kann, es sein, dass euer Zaubertränkelehrer jemanden ähnlich sieht"Nathalie streifte hier ganz knapp die Wahrheit, aber eben nur knapp. Und mit dem Akzent, den sie besonders herausstrich traute man ihr überhaupt nichts Böses zu.

„Hermine", wandte sich Neville, der mit seiner Großmutter soeben hereingekommen war. „Kann sich Dumbledore so in einem Menschen irren!"Ein lautes Räuspern lies Neville zusammen zucken. Seine Großmutter sah ihn sehr ärgerlich an: „Egal, Neville ob sich Professor Dumbledore geirrt hat oder nicht. Du wirst ihn mit Professor ansprechen und über ihn sprechen. Selbst wenn er sich einmal geirrt hat, wir stehen zu ihm. Zu Professor Dumbledore der sich so oft nicht geirrt hat!", mit diesen Worten zog sie ihren Enkel in Richtung der Eingangstüren zum Zauberer-Gericht.

Das Gewölbe, welches Harry von den Gedanken Dumbledors und von seiner eigenen Anhörung kannte war gefüllt bis auf den letzten Platz.

Dumbledore und Tante Petunia setzte sich mit Harry zu den Freunden. Die Stimmung war eigenartig bedrückt. Eigentlich sollten die Leute jubeln, den laut Tagesprophet war einer der führenden Todesser gefasst worden. „Wann, war eigentlich der Prozess gegen Mr. Malfoy?", wandte sich Harry fragend an Dumbledore. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen interessiert um. „Harry, das stand doch im Tagespropheten", meinte Hermine leicht genervt. „Bitte stelle hier nicht solche Fragen, Malfoy wurde nichtöffentlich verurteilt, man hatte Angst vor dem Eingreifen von Voldemort."

Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen, als der Name des schwarzen Lords fiel. „Und jetzt hat man keine Angst?", fragte Ron unvorsichtig laut. Schlagartig war Ruhe im Saal.

„Mr. Weasley, das Ministerium hat niemals Angst vor irgendwem, zügeln sie sich in ihren Aussagen", erklang die verhasste Stimme von Dolores Umbridge, die gerade den Saal zusammen mit Madame Bones betreten hatte. „In Hogwarts waren sie auch immer so unangemessen vorlaut.", keifte sie weiter. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Während Mrs. Umbridge noch mit dem Finger auf Ron zeigte schnalzte Ginny laut mit der Zunge. Die Selbstsicherheit der ehemaligen Inquisitorin von Hogwarts war schlagartig verschwunden, irritiert und mit Schweiß auf der Stirn schaute sie sich wild um.

Das Gelächter der anwesenden Hogwarts-Schüler lies ihr das Gesicht vor Wut rot anschwellen. Hermines vorwurfsvoller Blick wurde mit einem tadelnden „Ginny" unterstrichen. Die gerügte Freundin grinste frech herüber, daraufhin musste Hermine auch lachen.

Minister Fudge, begleitet von Percy Weasley, der seine Geschwister ansah aber nicht grüßte betrat voller Vorfreude in Saal. An seinem Richterplatz angelangt, ließ er sich von Rita Kimkorns Fotografen für den Tagespropheten fotografieren. Harry fand das ganze Gehabe abstoßend, hatte sich so ein Minister aufzuführen? Sollte er nicht eher die Gerechtigkeit suchen als so selbstgerecht zu handeln.

Mit dem Hammer, den vor ihn würdigere Vertreter in der Hand hatten, sorgte der Minister für Ruhe im Gerichtssaal. Ginny tauchte in Harry Gedanken auf: „Wie ein Herz und eine Seele, nebeneinander auf der Bank, die Tante, der Neffe es fehlt nur noch der liebe Onkel Vernon."

Harry konnte nicht anders und drohte seiner Freundin mit dem Finger. Sie erinnerte ihn noch daran, dass er die Zauberstäbe austauschen sollte. Musste er einen Zauber sprechen konnte er seinen eigenen unbesorgt zu Kontrolle zur Verfügung stellen.

So geheim ist Harrys Idee mit dem zweiten Zauberstab nicht geblieben, selbst Dumbledore hatte einen zweiten im Ärmel. Man weis ja nie hatte er dazu gemeint. Dementoren brachten den Gefangenen herein, gerade noch rechtzeitig in einigen Minuten würde hier die Hölle los sein.

Fudge wandte sich an das Publikum und an die Geschworenen: „Seit Jahren hat uns Albus Dumbledore an der Nase herumgeführt. Immer hat er seinen Zaubertränkelehrer in Schutz genommen. Er hat uns hier in diesem Saal sogar geschworen, dass Severus Snape sich von „dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf"gelöst hat.

Gestern Abend haben wir, werter Professor Dumbledore, ihren Schützling bei einer Zusammenkunft von Todessern gefasst. Sie selbst haben ihn wohl schon aufgegeben oder warum verteidigen sie ihn nicht?"Ein Geraune ging durch den Saal, so frontal hatte Fudge Professor Dumbledore noch nicht öffentlich angegriffen..

Es war schlagartig still als Dumbledore sich erhob um, auf die eigentlich rhetorisch gemeinte Frage, eine Antwort zu geben.

Seinem Gesichtsaudruck nach zu urteilen war Fudge mehr als sehr überrascht Dumbledore sprach ruhig und nicht so arrogant wie sein Vorredner. „Guten Morgen allerseits, ich bin weder senil noch dumm wie der Tagesprophet und sie Herr Minister heute vermuten. Severus Snape würde ich jederzeit verteidigen, aber es ist nicht notwendig. Als ich heute morgen vom Gericht benachrichtigt wurde, saß er mir gegenüber und frühstückte."

Diese Stellungsnahme löste ein großes Gemurmel im Gerichtssaal aus. Einige lachten laut. Cornelius Fudge stand selbst gefällig auf: Professor Dumbledore für wie dumm halten sie mich eigentlich, sie wollen mit den Angeklagten gefrühstückt haben, obwohl er hier", und er wies auf den schweren Stuhl, in der Mitte des Saales, und verstummte.

Schreie der Überraschung und des Entsetzens gingen durch das Publikum. Crabbe, der Vater der Bulldogge von Malfoy, starrte den Gefangenen an. Alle Blicke ruhten nun auf dem Gefangene, der Severus Snape sein sollte und dessen Rückverwandlung begonnen hatte.

Statt den fettigen, schwarzen, langen Haaren welche Snape wie ein Markenzeichen trug. Hatte die Person nun eine Halbglatze umrahmt von dunkel blonden Haaren. Die Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, das Kinn wurde länger die Wangenknochen gaben dem Gesicht nun einen Ausdruck der jeden an eine Ratte erinnerte.

„Dieser Verräter", schrie Lupin, der mit den andren, die vor Schreck aufgesprungen war, stand. Das komplette Gericht und die Zuschauer sehen gebannt auf den Körper, der sich nun endgültig in Peter Pettigrew verwandelt hatte.

„Minister Fudge, erwarten sie immer noch, dass sich Severus Snape bei diesem Gerichtsverfahren verteidige?", erklang genüsslich die Stimme Dumbledors in die bestürzte Stille..

Tante Petunia konnte nichts mehr halten, sie drängte sich vor bis an den Stuhl der Peter Pettigrew gefangen hielt. In der Harry gewohnten schrillen Stimme beschuldigte sie ihn der Folterung ihres Mannes und ihres Sohnes, sie erhob Anlage wegen Verrats an James und Lily Potter.

So tumultartig war es in diesem ehrwürdigen Raum sicherlich noch nie zugegangen. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen um den Gefangenen Wände aus dickem Glas. Harry war beruhigt Kingsley hatte Wort gehalten und dieser Käfig aus Glas war die Vorrichtung, Pettigrew die Flucht, auch als Ratte, zu vereiteln.

Remus Lupin hatte sich nach vorne gedrängt. Vor dem Richtertisch angekommen, zeigte er auf Pettigrew, der sich jetzt tatsächlich zur Ratte verwandelt hatte: „Hier ist der Verräter an den Potters ich verlange die Entlassung von Sirius Black, wenn auch nach seinem Verschwinden."

Kingsley trat hervor, beschwor ein rundes Loch in den Glaskäfig. Zusammen mit einem anderen Auroren zwang er Peter in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Harry hatte es in der Heulenden Hütte schon einmal beobachten können.

Brenda Benon ging auf, den völlig entnervten Cornelius Fudge zu und hielt ihm, die von ihm zurück gesandte Klageschrift unter die Nase. „Und sie nennen diese Klagen lächerlich?", schrie sie ihn an.

Das Chaos wurde immer größer, eine innere Stimme wiederholte in Harry die Worte von Moody: „Immer aufmerksam sein."

Harry schaute zu Ginny. Sie und Hermine beobachteten nicht das Geschehen, sondern Crabbe, den Harry als Todesser kannte, der sich langsam von de Tribüne in Richtung Türe bewegte.

Mit Gedankenübertragung alarmierte er die im Raum sich befindender Freunde. Die des Inneren Kreises und die Mitglieder des großen Kreises. Hermine warnte die Mitglieder der DA, die ja unter den Jugendlichen zahlreich vertreten waren.

Er war auf das Äußerste angespannt. Zur Sicherheit, falls es mit Magie nicht klappte vergewisserte er sich seines Zauberstabes.

Unten hatte sich Remus Lupin bis zum Minister durch gekämpft und stand ihm gegenüber, Cornelius Fudge zog seinen Zauberstab, um sofort, wie von unsichtbarer Hand entwaffnet zu werden. Nathalie grinste zufrieden.

Remus starrte Fudge in die Augen und rief entsetzt aus: „Cornelius Fudge sie haben sich ja gar nicht unter Kontrolle sie stehen unter..."KEINER BEWEGT SICH", schrie Crabbe und drohte mit dem Zauberstab.

„Jetzt", kam der Befehl von Harry an die Gefährten. Während Crabbe mit einem „Stupor universus"die ganzen Anwesenden schocken wollte, sprach Harry mit Ginny auf einen Schutzzauber über die Personen aus. Ron entwaffnete den Todesser mit einem lautlosen „Expelliarmus". Marcel ihn fesselte mit einem Zauberspruch, als er fliehen wollte.

Nathalie die sich um den Schutz der Gefährten gekümmert hatte rief Tonks zur Hilfe, damit die Auroren für Ordnung im Saal sorgten. Die Schutzzauber verschwanden so still wie sie angewandt wurden. Alle Beteiligten waren überrascht, dass der fürchterliche Spruch Crabbes keinen Schaden unter ihnen angerichtete hatte.

Die Auroren drangen in den Saal ein und fingen an die Personen zu registrieren und zu ordnen.

Albus verfügte, dass Pettigrew und Crabbe in den Kerker gebracht wurden. Arthur Weasley, der sich noch vor den Zeiten vor James und Lily Tod auf den Imperius Fluch spezialisiert hatte brach zusammen mit Moody diesen Fluch, der über Fudge ausgesprochen worden war.

Als Dolores Umbridge den Saal, trotz Verbot zur Tür eilte, wollte sich Harry ihr in den Weg stellen. Ginny beobachtete ihn hielt in zurück. Plötzlich brach Umbridge wie von einem Klammerfluch getroffen zusammen. Ginny grinste Harry an, sie flüsterte ihm zu: "Hast du es jetzt endlich begriffen, wir arbeiten wir verdeckt. Wir werden immer kleine Stücke von der Macht von Voldemort zu zerstören.

Herbei eilenden Auroren zeigten sich gegenseitig das schwarze Mal am linken Unterarm der Hexe.

„Durch diese Entdeckung tut sich ein tiefer Abgrund des Verrates für die Zauberwelt auf, und das Kartenhaus von Fudge bricht zusammen", diktierte Rita Kimmkorn ihre Feder

Harry wandte sich an Ginny und Hermine: „ Eins muss man ihr lassen, die Kimmkorn ist immer da wo etwas los ist."– „ Ihr, Job, auch wenn sie ihn nicht immer sauber ausführt.", entgegnete Hermine.

Während die Auroren noch für Ordnung sorgten, zog sich das Gericht und die Geschworenen zu Beratungen zurück.

Percy Weasley kam sich ganz wichtig vor, er verkündigte vom Platz des Richters: „Das Gericht hat beschlossen, dass es in frühestens zwei Stunden seine Sitzung wieder aufnehmen werde. Die stellvertretende Ministerin bittet alle die Ruhe zu bewahren."

Percy Weasley rief noch die Personen auf, welche ihre Aussagen oder Anklagen noch zu Protokoll geben mussten. Lupin, Dumbledore, Tante Brenda und Petunia Dursley waren unter den Aufgerufenen. Er hatte sich mehrmals versprochen, so in die Öffentlichkeit getreten war er noch nie.

Rita Kimmkorn konnte es nicht lassen, obwohl ihre Feder heute über Gebühren benutzt wurde wandte sie sich an Harry wegen einem Interview.

Sie wollte wissen warum Harry heute als Gast zu Gericht war und vor allem warum er nicht eingegriffen habe als Crabbe die Hexen und Zauberer im Saal bedroht hatte. „Ich kenne ihren Schreibstil und habe genug darunter gelitten. Ich möchte hier kein Interview geben."

„Mr. Potter, wir wollen noch eine Sonderausgabe herausgeben, sie dürfen ihr Interview im vorab lesen und ich verspreche ihnen, dass es dann so gedruckt wird."

Hermine und Ginny nickten. „Unter diesen Bedingungen bin ich bereit auf ein paar ihrer Fragen zu antworten", wandte er sich an die Reporterin.

„Mr. Potter wie kommt es, dass sie ausgerechnet heute hier im Ministerium sind und wo haben sie von der Verhaftung von Snape erfahren, wenn sie bei den Muggel wohnen?

Harry grinste und stimmte die Antwort mit Ginny und Hermine ab. „Ich hatte mit meiner Tante Frau Petunia Dursley im Ministerium einen Termin. Es ging um ihre Registrierung als Hexe. Hier habe ich von dem Prozess erfahren und da Professor Snape einer der eindrucksvollsten Lehrer ist, interessiere ich mich natürlich für den Prozess.. Jetzt bin ich hier."

Sie war nicht ganz zufrieden, folglich war die nächste Frage etwas aggressiver gestellt: „Mr. Potter haben sie gesehen wer Mr. Crabbe entwaffnet und gefesselt hat, können sie sich erklären warum, trotz des Fluches keine Verletzten oder gar Tote gab?"

Nun das war ja wieder die alte Kimmkorn, dachte Harry sich. In Gedanken beratschlagte er kurz die Antwort mit Hermine und Ginny. Als die Reporterin die lange Pause als Zeichen ansah, dass Harry die Frage nicht verstanden hatte wiederholte sie diese. Harry antwortete beinahe druckreif: „Ich habe das Vorgehen von Mr. Crabbe nicht beobachtet, zu sehr war ich r von der Tatsache entsetzt, dass sich hier vor dem Zauberergericht ein Angeklagte als eine Person entpuppte, die laut Tagesprophet schon längst in Askaban sein sollte. Das ausgerechnet Pettigrew wieder auf freien Fuß war, der meine Eltern verraten hat und nun auch noch von, seiner Tante beschuldigt wurde Muggel mit verboten Flüchen zu foltern macht mich sehr nachdenklich. Warum allen Anwesenden nichts durch den Fluch von Crabbe passiert ist, kann er sich nicht erklären. Er bat sie in dieser Frage sich an die großen Zauber zu wenden die im Saal waren. Professor Dumbledore oder Kingsley hätten vielleicht eine Erklärung dafür.

Nach dem Interview, erinnerte Hermine Rita Kimmkorn noch an die Abmachung anlässlich des Turniers, auch wenn der Text der flinken Feder annehmbar war. Harry war dieser Friedenschluss nicht ganz geheuer, aber er ja schon einiges vom Tagespropheten gewohnt. Harry ging mit Ginny in Arthurs Büro. Hermine und Ron nutzten diese Zeit um ihren Gästen das Zaubereiministerium zu zeigen. Nur zum Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung wurden sie nicht vorgelassen. Seit dem Verschwinden von Sirius, war er unter besonderen Schutz des Ministers gestellt worden. Nathalie grinste frech den Wachzauberer an: „Und sie sind sicher, dass in dem Raum nichts passiert was sie nicht wissen?"Für den Wachhabenden war es unter seiner Würde zu antworten.

Als sie den Brunnen der magischen Geschwister bewunderten, kamen Harry und Ginny aus dem Büro von Ginnys Vater zurück. Ginnys Magen knurrte so für alle hörbar, dass ihnen ihr eigenes Hungergefühl bewusst wurde.

Die Kantine war überfüllt, überall nur Hektik und Chaos. Harry kam eine tolle Idee. Ein kurzer Gedankenaustausch mit Hermine, welche begeistert zustimmte. Muggelgeld hatte er noch genügend, Harry wandte sich an die kleine Gruppe: „Leute, wir gehen Pizza essen". Verständnislos starrten die beiden Franzosen und die Weasley Geschwister ihn an. Hermine erklärte ihnen, dass dies eine Mahlzeit der Muggel ist, und sie dazu in eine Gaststätte eines Muggel aus Italien gehen werden. Die Umhänge ließen sie mit einer Nachricht in Mr. Weasley kleinem Büro und verschwanden in die Pizzeria „Da Toni", die Hermine von Ihren Besuchen in London der Muggel her kannte.

Es war ein schönes Restaurant mit freundlichen Leuten, die Küche war offen so konnten jeder vom Gastraum den Koch arbeiten sehen. Nathalie grinste Harry an: "Toll, dass ihr uns zu einem Seminar „Angewandte Muggelkunde"eingeladen habt!"

Ron schaute sich um: „ Und die machen hier alles ohne „du weist schon was", alles mit den Händen?"Hermine erklärte ihm, dass es auch Maschinen und andere Hilfsmittel gab. Hermine und Harry mussten lachen, was haben sie sich da nur angetan. Ihre Gäste aus der Zaubererwelt sahen sich ständig um, wie auf einer Haushaltswarenmesse, alles war für sie neu. Die Benons kannten die Küche als Ort, indem die Hauselfen wirkten. Ron und Ginny verglichen sie mit der Küche im Fuchsbau. Nur das es hier ordentlicher und größer war. „Harry", meinet Ginny, „du hast sicherlich im Fuchsbau bemerkt, dass ich Mumm hin und wieder Hauselfen ausleihen."Hermine schüttelte den Kopf": Ginny, du solltest deine Hauselfen bitten im Fuchsbau zu helfen und nicht sie ausleihen wie ein Buch."

„Neulich ist es mir aufgefallen, dass die Hauselfen den gesamten Haushalt im Fuchsbau erledigen", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. „Deshalb kann sie ja jetzt auch röhrende Hirsche malen."Ron und Nathalie prusteten in ihr Getränk. „Harry das war unfair, wo wir doch beide gerade trinken wollten", schimpfte Ron.

„He, das ist es", dieser Aufschrei von Ginny unterbrach die Stille während des Essens, die nur durch das Klappern der Bestecke unterbrochen wurde.

„Ginny iss, sonst wird deine Pizza kalt", mahnte Ron, aber Ginny schaute wie gebannt dem Koch zu. Mit einer großen Geschwindigkeit schnitt der Karotten in Scheiben. , Zack. Zack, Zack... und weg war die Karotte bis auf das Ende, welches er weg warf.

„So machen wir es, wir zerschlagen die Todesser wie dieser Koch die Karotte, immer ein Stückchen weniger von dem Pack dann bleibt nur noch der Test übrig und mit dem werden wir dann auch noch fertig", beendete Ginny die Erklärung ihrer Vorstellung. „Salami-Taktik", murmelte Hermine und weis auf den Koch hin, der gerade eine Salami in Scheiben schnitt. „Salamitaktik ist der Begriff der Muggelwelt dafür."

Harry wurde es etwas mulmig zu Mute, aber er wusste früher oder später stand er vor dem Rest, also vor Voldemort. Ginny streichelte ihm liebevoll den Rücken, da Frösteln welches sich sonst immer einstellte, sobald er an Voldemort dachte bliebt aus. Als Dankeschön für die Aufmunterung bekam Ginny einen langen Kuss, der diesmal sehr nach Salami schmeckte.

Ron sortierte auf seiner Pizza die Salmischeiben heraus, und gaben ihnen Namen: „Crabbe, Goyle, Wurmschwanz, Umbridge, Malfoy... wie viele Salamischeiben gibt es eigentlich, und unsere Salami wächst manchmal noch."

„Wir warten das Urteil heute Nachmittag ab und werden uns am Abend mit dem Freundeskreis zu einer Strategiesitzung treffen, „ der von allen angenommene Vorschlag stammte von Marcel. Hermine lachte ihn verliebt an.

Harry nahm Ginny zur Seite und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Nicht nur wir ergänzen uns prima, sondern auch das alte Trio hat sich hervorragend ergänzt." Ginny nickte sichtlich zufrieden.


	36. 10 Minister was nun? 3 Vorbereitungen

10.3. Die Vorbereitungen... 

Der Ausflug in die Pizzeria hat den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Dort hatten sie nicht über die Erlebnisse nicht sprechen können und kamen deshalb entspannt und um Erfahrungen reicher aus der Muggelwelt vor dem Ministerium an. Sie waren den Weg zu Fuß gegangen und standen nun vor der bekannten Telefonzelle.

Die Stimmung, in der großen Halle des Ministeriums, hatte sich geändert. Wo vorher Chaos und Aufregung herrschte, Zauberer und Hexen in Gruppen herumstanden und die Ereignisse besprachen, sah man jetzt nur noch besorgte und verängstigte Gesichter. Viele der Besucher war verschwunden, das Gefühl der Angst hing, beinahe greifbar in der Luft.

„Tonks", rief Nathalie erschrocken, „was ist den mit dir passiert?"Sie hatte Tonks entdeckt, die total erschöpft auf einem Stuhl im Casino saß. „Was macht ihr den noch hier?", fragte Tonks aufgeschreckt.

„Jetzt mal langsam", mischte sich Marcel ein. „Tonks, was ist passiert und wo hast du den das ‚blaue Veilchen' her?"Tonks konzentrierte sich und ihre Hautfarbe wurde dunkler, das blaue Auge verschwand beinahe. „He, das ist unfair", schimpfte Hermine. „Wenn du hier jetzt einen auf Kingsley machst und uns nicht gleich berichtest was hier passiert ist, nehmen wir dich nach Godrics-Hollow mit und fahnden hier selber!"

Die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley lies sie aufschrecken: „Danke Hermine, ich bin aber ein Original. Zur Sache Rita Kimmkorn hat die Befürchtung einzelner Gerichtsmitglieder, dass ein Angriff von ‚Du weist schon wer' zu erwarten sei verbreitet, daraufhin kam es zu einer Panik. Tonks wollte für Ordnung sorgen und kam unter die Füße der Leute, die völlig chaotisch das Ministerium verließen."

Besorgt sah Hermine auf Tonks, die wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Stuhl saß. „Und warum, in Merlins Namen habt ihr uns nicht gerufen."– „Hermine es ging zu schnell!", brachte Tonks unter Tränen der Erschöpfung hervor."

Ginny wandte sich an Shacklebolt Kingsley: „Weshalb sitzt Tonks hier und ist nicht in St. Mungo, oder bei einem Heiler?". Kingsley senkte die Stimme und flüsterte beinahe: „Es gab noch mehr Verletzte und wir brauchen hier jeden Auror auch, wenn er noch so angeschlagen ist."

Ginnys Blick wurde ernst und sie sah Nathalie an, diese grinste als ein leiser Aufschrei von Kingsley die gespannte Ruhe durchbrach. „Seit, wann sind den Auroren so schreckhaft!", scherzte Françoise, die ihn durch ihr plötzliches Erscheinen erschrocken hat.

„He, was soll das es gibt einen Antippparierfluch über dem Ministerium", rief er alarmiert. Harry sah in lachend an: „ Mr. Kingsley, für Zauberer und nur für Zauberer nicht für Magier und könnten sie vielleicht etwas leiser reden?"Marcel und Ron hatten Tonks in Arthur Weasleys verlassenes Büro gebracht, während Harry mit Kingsley vor der Tür blieben um ungewünschte Besucher abzuweisen.

Als Kinsley sich umsah war er allein.

Harrys Stimme drang an sein Ohr: „Sie sind nicht allein, aber sicherlich ist es besser, wenn man mich hier nicht sieht."Kingsley sah sich unsicher um: „Harry sieh, Tonks hat mir diesen Anhänger in die Hand gedrückt als der Wahnsinn begann, was ist damit? ."Er hielt ein Amulett in seiner großen Hand. „Tonks wollte dich schützen, häng es bitte um den Hals, danach erkläre ich dir was Tonks dir nicht mehr sagen konnte."

Kingsley pfiff vor Anerkennung durch die Zähne als Harry mit der Erklärung fertig war.

Harry grinste als er hinter der Tür Françoise schimpfen hörte. Die Tür ging auf und Ron und Marcel wurden von Nathalie aus dem Zimmer geschoben. „Warum?", fragte Ron erstaunt. „Mensch, Ron ihr seid weder Freund noch Mann von Tonks also habt ihr beide nichts bei Tonks Untersuchung zu suchen!", wies Nathalie die beiden zu recht. Marcel grinste verlegen, während Rons seine bekannten roten Ohren bekam. Als Ron sich beruhig wandte er sich an Kingsley: „Mr. Kingsley wo ist eigentlich Harry abgeblieben?"

„Ron", erklang Harrys Stimme. „Meinst du dein Vater ist erfreut, wenn ihm berichtet wird, dass wir vor seinem Zimmer herumstehen?"Marcel und Ron begriffen schnell und verschwanden mit dem Desillusionierungszauber.

„Also, passt auf euch auf und keine Dummheiten!", er mahnte sie der Auror. „Ich werde wohl Madame Bones informieren müssen, dass Tonks ausfällt." Harry hielt in an der Schulter fest: „Warum können Erwachsene nicht einfach mal nur abwarten. In ein paar Minuten ist wie wieder ganz fit, ehrlich!"

François und die drei Mädchen hatten es bald geschafft Tonks wieder herzustellen. Von ihr erfuhren sie, dass Marietta Edgecombe. und ihre Mutter auch unter den Verletzten waren.

Auf Nathalies fragenden Blick hin antworte Ginny: „ Da müssen wir nicht eingreifen, die haben genug Beziehungen in das Ministerium."

Tonks stand von der Liege auf und bewegte vorsichtig ihre Beine und Arme. „Toll, Mensch Kinder das ist ja um einiges besser als in St. Mungo."Hermine schaute, nachdem sie die Liege hatte verschwinden lassen, Tonks durchdringen an: „Tonks, wenn du uns noch dein blaues Auge zeigst, könnte es Françoise verschwinden lassen."Tonks grinste sie an, kann ich auf das Angebot auch später zurück kommen?"

François schüttelte den Kopf, aus ihrer Umhangtasche holte sie ein kleines Kästchen und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. „Mein Vorschlag, der Bluterguss am Auge verschwindet und du bekommst von mir ein ‚blaues Veilchen' nur zum Zeigen."Sie öffnete, das eben von ihr vergrößerte Kästchen und nahm jeden Menge von Schminkutensilien heraus. „Und du versprichst mir, dass es ganz echt aussieht?", fragte Tonks überrascht. Françoise nickte und ging die Sache an. Sie konnte mit Rouge und Schminke genauso gut umgehen wie mit den Medizaubersprüchen.

Zufrieden betrachtete sich Tonks im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. „ Ein Vorteil hat das gemalte ‚blaue Veilchen', es tut nicht so schrecklich weh.

Nathalie öffnete die Tür. „Jetzt dürft ihr wieder ein kommen!"Erstaunt sah sie nur Arthur Weasley vor der Türe stehen. „Seit wann spricht du mit mir in der dritten Person, Nathalie?"Nathalie konnte nicht mehr antworten. Sie stand da wie ein halbes Liebespaar. „He Ron, ich würde schon gerne denjenigen sehen von dem ich geküsst werde.", brummte sie, nachdem sie sich von dem ‚Nichts' gelöst hatte.

Als nun alle wieder sichtbar waren, wunderte sich Arthur: „Bei Merlin, wie viele passen den eigentlich noch in mein kleines Zimmer?"Tonks hakte sich bei ihrem Kollegen Kingsley unter. „Ich gehe mich jetzt bedauern lassen", verabschiedete sich mit breiten Grinsen.

Mr. Weasley machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht und berichtete ihnen: „Das Gericht wird unter der stellvertretenden Ministerin zusammen treten, da Albus als eigentlicher Gerichtsvorsitzender nicht als Kläger fungieren kann. Man hatte ihm für diese Sitzungsrunde das Amt des Generalanwaltes zugestanden. So ähnlich wie Crouch, kurz nach dem Tod von James und Lily Potter, vor 14 Jahren."

Mr. Weasley kramte in seiner Aktenmappe. „Schaut die Angeklagtenschriften sind erneuert worden. Peter Pettigrew wird in einer großen Zahl von Punkten angeklagt, angefangen beim Verrat an Harry Eltern, über den Mord von über 14 Personen, der Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche und einiges mehr. Crabbes größtes Verbrechen war die Bedrohung des Gerichtes vom heutigen Vormittag. Er wird neben Dolores Umbridge ebenfalls der Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche angeklagt. Bei eurer ehemaligen Schulleiterin kommt erschwerend hinzu, dass sie Dementoren gegen den Willen des Ministeriums befehligt hatte."Harry sah sich die Anklagen genauer an. Arthur unterbrach Harry beim Lesen der Liste. „Dumbledore will mit euch in Grimmauldplatz sprechen, den die Sitzung ist nicht öffentlich. Wir befürchten einen Angriff von Voldemort auf das Ministerium.

Ginny sah ihren Vater an. "Pass auf dich auf! Wehe, wenn du dich zu weit vor wagst, hast du das Amulett?", „Ja, Molly, ich habe es und werde alles berücksichtigen,"antworte ihr Vater grinsend. Ginny verdrehte die Augen, ganz wir ihre Mutter.

Sie machten sich auf nach Grimmauldplatz, mit den magischen Möglichkeiten landeten sie direkt im großen Saal.

Albus empfing sie mit besorgtem Blick. „Ein ganz großes Lob an euch alle. Kein Mensch hat euer Tun bemerkt, und das war gut so. Im Gericht schreibt man die Schutzzauber alten Sprüchen von Godric Gryffindor oder sogar Merlin zu".

„Warum tagt das Gericht heimlich", wollte Harry wissen. „Bin ich wieder der kleine Junge, der von nichts etwas wissen soll oder, weshalb werde ich ausgeschlossen, braucht das Gericht meine Zeugenaussagen nicht?

„Harry, Peter Pettigrew hat bereits alles gestanden und das geforderte Urteil ist endgültig... nun ich muss es wohl nicht näher ausführen, aber ich befürchte Madame Bones wird härter bestrafen, sie hat Dementoren herbeigeordert. Nach der zweimaligen Flucht von Wurmschwanz, wird auch Crabbe nach dem Urteilsspruch nicht mehr fliehen können."

Alles schwiegen erschrocken. Selbst Moody schien über die Entschlossenheit der Richterin überrascht zu sein.

„Vater hat gemeint man erwartet einen Angriff auf das Zaubereiministerium?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Professor Dumbledore. "Ja in der Tat das Gericht wird außerhalb tagen und die Ministeriumsangestellten sind auf die magischen Plätze entsandt worden um eventuelle Übergriffe zu vermeiden. Hogwarts ist total gesichert, die Tore sind geschlossen und jeder Kontakt, außer zu euch den Freunden der Uhr und mir ist unterbrochen. Eure Familien befinden sich in Hogwarts welches unter der Führung von Professor McGonagall bei einem Angriff verteidigt wird."Dumbledors Erklärungen wurden von dem hereinstürmenden Snape unterbrochen.

Harry konnte mit ihm fühlen, er hatte Angst, dass er unter Folter die Wahrheit verraten konnte. Snape trug sein Denkarium bei sich und steuerte direkt auf Ginny zu. Sie trat ihm entgegen, als ob sie wusste was Snape vor hatte. „Lily er hat mich gerufen, ich habe alle meine Gedanken in dieses Denkarium getan, schütze es und du James auch", mit diesen Worten drehte der Zaubertränkemeister sich um und verließ den Raum.

„Ist der jetzt ganz übergeschnappt", fragte sich Ron verwundert. Harry schien, dass Ron den Ernst der Lage nicht begriffen hatte. Moody klärte den Schüler auf. „Snape ist soweit in Okklumentik gegangen, dass er eure Namen nicht mehr im Zusammenhang mit dem Freundeskreis der Uhr kennt. Er hat sich soweit gebracht, dass er selbst unter der größten Folter nichts verraten kann. Ginny war wohl ein ganzes Stück Arbeit einen solchen Vergessenzauber hinzubekommen?"

Ginny wurde total rot bis unter die Haarwurzel. „Er hat uns gleich nach der Gerichtsverhandlung zu sich gerufen und um den Vergessenzauber gebeten. Mit der magischen Kraft von mir und Harry sowie der Anleitung von Freunden aus dem magischen Rat ist es uns gelungen. Merlin stehe im bei, wir werden ihn nicht von Voldemort ermorden lassen."

Harry berichtete über die Vision die sie Snape, über den Vorgang des Hinterhaltes und seiner Inhaftierung, gelassen haben. Demnach soll Wurmschwanz ihm seine Stellung bei dem schwarzen Lord geneidet haben und mit diesem Hinterhalt das Interesse des Ministeriums auf Snape zu lenken. Snape hatte sich, so die Vision, geweigert dem Ruf von Pettigrew zu einem angeblichen Einsatz Lord Voldemort zu folgen.

Albus war zur Karte getreten, hier waren die wichtigsten Punkte gekennzeichnet.„Am meisten sind wir Menschen in Gefahr, deshalb sind, Hermine, Ron und Harry, eure Familien auf Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie sowie die Weasley Zwillinge sind auch dort. Wie ihr wisst ist der Fuchsbau allgemein bekannt und nicht mit den Schutzschilden ausgestattet wie die magischen Gebäude Grimmauldplatz, Hogwarts oder gar Godrics-Hollow.

„Albus, wir werden den Fuchsbau halten! Du weist neulich haben wir den Hollegramstein entdeckt", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Danke Harry", sagte Ron recht bedrückt. Man konnte im Raum die gleiche Angst verspüren wir vorhin im Ministerium.

Moody klopfte auf den Tisch: „Leute, wir wollen doch alle im Notfall kämpfen und da sollten wir uns jetzt nicht verrückt machen. Der Orden ist vollzählig versammelt um den Grimmauldplatz und unsere Häuser zu verteidigen. Godrics-Hollow ist vollkommen isoliert, hier kann kein Angriff etwas ausrichten, selbst die Hauselfen sind auf Hogwarts. Dieses ist wie Albus gesagt hat ebenso isoliert, Auroren, McGonagall und die Lehrer verteidigen die Schule. Lediglich der Fuchsbau macht uns Sorge, aber nachdem ihr die Verteidigung übernehmt mache ich mir auch dort keine Sorgen. Und eins müssen wir auch wissen, es muss gar nicht zu einem Angriff kommen, wir wollen im Ernstfall nur darauf vorbereitet sein."

„Moody hat recht", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Wir wollen nur vorbereitet sein, denn dieser Prozess setzt Voldemort sehr unter Druck. Die meisten seiner besten Leute sind in unserer Hand.

Nathalie berichtete sie was sie gerade von ihrem Vater, per Gedankenaustausch, erfahren hatte: „Pierre Benon hat den Orden der französischen Magier informiert, sie sind bereit einzugreifen. Mr. Ollivander übernimmt mit seinen Schutzbund für die Winkelgasse und dem Bund britischer Magier, dort die Verteidigung."„Dann haben wir jetzt sogar eine eigene europäische Union.", meinte Lupin anerkennend.

Marcel besprach sich kurz mit seiner Schwester und Hermine. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Dann notieren sie mal, dass ich mit Hermine nach Hogwarts gehen und Nathalie, als beinahe Weasley, in den Fuchsbau."Nathalie streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge heraus und brumme: „Na warte, ‚beinahe Weasley' dir werde ich helfen."

„Dann sind ja alle Klarheiten beseitigt!", unterbrach Albus Dumbledore den Streit. „Selbstverständlich ist, dass keiner unnötige Risiken eingeht, auch du nicht!"Dumbledore schaute Harry besorgt über seine Halbmondbrille an.

Harry war mit Hermine und Marcel nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, er wollte für Hermine die Schutzzauber neu ausrichten. Die von ihm, angebotene Möglichkeit sich wie er und Ginny in Godrics-Kammer wirken zu können, nahm sie dankend an.

Die Lage war ruhig. Vernon beschäftigte sich mit seinen dienstlichen Akten, welche er von Grunnings mit gebracht hatte. Dudley hatte seine Laptop dabei, es war aber umsonst. Marcel spielte eine Runde Zauberschach mit ihm.

Harry war mit Hermine in Godrics-Kammer, um die Schutzzauber so zu verändern, dass Hermine alle Möglichkeiten welche die Kammer bot nutzen durfte. „Hermine, geh kein Risiko ein. Ruf uns sofort irgendetwas nicht stimmt, ich nehme an, das Albus umgehend hier erscheint, sollte es zu einem Angriff kommen."Sie umarmten sich kurz.

„Harry, du bist wirklich mein Erbe, auch ich hatte zwei Frau den Zugang in diese Kammer genehmigt, du wirst wissen wer diesen Frauen waren", kommentierte Godrics Portrait die Szene.

Nach kurzer Besprechung startete Harry mit den vier Weasleys Brüder in den Fuchsbau.

In der Küche, wie bei den Weasleys üblich, wurden sie von Ginny, Ron und Nathalie erwartet.

„Endlich, hier wird alles sonst kalt, setzt euch!", begrüßte Ginny die fünf Jungs. Nathalie schmunzelte: "Ganz die Mama! Ginny du kannst es nicht verheimlichen du bist die Tochter von Molly. „Ginny drohte ihrer Freundin mit dem Finger. „Was willst du nur, es klappt doch, alle sitzen am Tisch, selbst Harry.", meinte sie lächelnd und verstruppelte Harrys Haare noch mehr.

Charly schubste Nathalie mit dem Ellenborgen an: „Und ‚beinahe' Schwägerin wo bleibt der Haggis?"– „Nun, da du keinen Drachenmagen mitgebracht hast, gibt es eben Pizza für alle.", konterte sie.

Es wurde während des Essens viel geblödelt. Da die Schutzzauber, welche Ginny sehr großräumig um den Fuchsbau beschworen hatte ruhig bleiben hatten sie auch nichts zu befürchten.

„Wie schafft ihr das eigentlich alles?", fragte Bill erstaunt. „Was alles?", an dem letzten Pizzastück kauend fragte Harry zurück. „Nun wir sind aus Hogwarts appariert, was noch nie möglich war. Statt euch im Keller zu verstecken vertraut Dumbledore euch die Verteidigung des Fuchsbaues an. „Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte", fing Ginny an zu erzählen, wurde aber dann von Charly unterbrochen: „Ich will als erstes wissen was es mit dem Hollegramstein auf sich hat. Der scheint ja für die Verteidigung unseres Elternhauses sehr wichtig zu sein?"

Ron kam Ginny zuvor: „Als Harry und Ginny das letzte Mal hier war haben wir das Refugium von unserer magischen Schwester näher erkundet und haben einen Hollegramstein gefunden. Auf diesem Stein war die Burg von Hufflehpuff abgebildet. In Bücher die Ginny davor gelesen hatte stand, dass mit einem solchen Stein ein Hollegram in Originalgrößte hervorrufen werden kann, das der Wirklichkeit täuschen ähnlich war."

Charlie schaute kritisch in die zufriedenen Gesichter der Anderen. „Und ihr meint mit einem Hollegram können wir ausgerechnet „Du weist schon wer" aufhalten?"Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Hör doch endlich richtig zu und unterbreche mich nicht ständig.", brummte Ron. „Magier wie die drei hier können Gegenstände oder auch Räume und somit Häuser – wie soll ich sagen – Wirklichkeit werden lassen, wenn sie sich dies genau vorstellen können."

Bill war vor Aufregung aufgesprungen: „Soll das bedeuten, diese Burg erscheint als Trugbild und unsere kleine Schwester macht daraus echte Steinwände?"

Ginny grinste: „Als wir den Stein fanden haben wir das Hollegram mitten in der Nacht heraufbeschworen. Mumm war sprachlos über diesen Zauber, stell dir das mal vor, Mumm und sprachlos! Dad stellte die gleiche Frage wie du Bill."

„Der wollte doch nur eine größere Garage", flachste Ron. Harry übernahm die weiteren Erklärungen. „Bei dem Hollegram haben wir entdeckt, dass Ginnys Zimmer eigentlich in einem mächtigen Rundturm der Alten Burg Hufflepuff gelegen war. Arthurs Garage war ein Anbau einer Scheune des Schlosses, die wegen den Bäumen kaum auffallen würde, wenn sie wieder aufgebaut wurde. Vorsichtig machten wir uns an Werk. Und tatsächlich es gelang. Eine aus Steinblöcken fest gebaute Scheune stand hinter der alten Garage."

Bill sprang zum Fenster: „Ihr verarscht mich doch! Wo ist den die Scheune? Ich sehe nur Papas alte Garage."

„Da!", Rief Charlie entgeistert, und rannte auf den Hof hinaus. Fassungslos begutachteten sie mitten in der Nacht noch das Werk, welches Ginny von ihrem Raum aus gemeinsam mit Nathalie geschaffen hatte. Beide Magierinnen ließen die Scheune wieder verschwinden und für kurze Zeit tauchte das Hollegram der Burg auf.

Bill war sehr zufrieden: „Ja Leute, jetzt können die Feinde kommen. So sind auf die Verteidigung des Fuchsbaues vorbereitet." Charlie sah seine kleine Schwester von der Seite her nachdenklich an: „Dann, wart ihr das auch mit den Schockwellen bei den Angriffen auf die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade – euch traue ich alles zu!"

„Tu das ruhig, liebes Bruderherz.", meinte Ginny schmunzelnd.


	37. 11 Der Prozess und die Folgen 1 Abgründe...

**11. Der Prozess und die Folgen**

**11.1. Abgründe öffnen sich...**

Er hat noch nie an Wahrsagen oder Zukunftsdeutereien geglaubt. Wahrsagen, das von ihm am wenigsten geliebte Schulfach von allen, man konnte es noch nicht abwählen. Stunden verbrachte er damit in eine rauchige Kristallkugel zu schauen um eigentlich nichts zu sehen. Die Hausaufgaben waren das Schlimmste, denn im Unterricht konnte man ja schummeln, denn ihre Lehrerin hatte wohl genauso viel Ahnung wie er. Bei den Hausaufgaben musste man das wenige erfundene einigermaßen zu Papier bringen.

Eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, hatte er tatsächlich so wütend auf den Tisch geschlagen, dass die Kristallkugel in die Luft flog.

Er sah schon das geliehene Stück am Boden zersplittern, als eine rothaarige Schülerin die Kugel mit ihrem Zauberstab zu sich zog. Mit der Kugel in der Hand kam sie auf ihn zu. So kam es, dass er Nachhilfe von einer Schülerin die Jahrgänge unter ihm war bekam.

Dabei war es so einfach. Hätte die Lehrerin früher auf Hogwarts ihm die heutige Lage vorhergesagt wäre er einer der gläubigsten Wahrsagerjünger geworden die es je gegeben hatte.

Wie war den nun seine Lage heute.

Arthur Weasley ging aufgeregt in seinem Büro hin und her. Vor ein paar Minuten war er aus der Besprechung des Ministeriums gekommen, da war sein Büro so voller Menschen gewesen, die er alle liebte. Natürlich jeden auf seine Art, aber sie gehörten zu ihm. Seine beiden jüngsten Kinder hatten sich schneller selbstständig gemacht als es ihm und seiner Frau lieb war. Die Vision von Helga Hufflepuff hatte sich erfüllt. Als er sie hörte dachte er es wäre eine, durch das Butterbier welches er auf Grund der Geburt seiner ersten Tochter vernichtet hatte bedingte, Sinnestäuschung. Aber es hatte sich bewahrheitet. Ginny war ihre magische Erbin und somit eine Magierin mit einer Macht die niemand richtig einschätzen konnte.

Ein Karton aus dem es verlockend duftete riss in aus seinen Gedanken. Arthur zog seinen Zauberstab, ein kleiner Spruch und langsam öffnete sich der Karton auf dem ‚Pizza' stand. War er zu vorsichtig geworden? Früher hätte er ihn einfach geöffnet, jetzt ging er vor wie Moody es von jedem erwartete. „Ginny", er versuchte es mit der telepathischen Kontaktaufnahme. „Hallo Dad, ist irgendetwas bei dir?", erkundigte sich seine Tochter besorgt. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Habt ihr die Pizza hier vergessen?", fragte er. „Nö, nicht vergessen, für dich als Mittagessen dort gelassen!", meinte seine Tochter.

Genüsslich fing er an die Pizza zu essen. Die Muggel haben schon manche gute Sachen. Er schweifte wieder in seine Gedanken ab.

Ginny war aufgeschlossener geworden, seit sie mit Harry zusammen war. Harry, ja ihn zählte er schon genauso zur Familie wie es Molly tat, war wie immer eine Nummer für sich. Ginny hatte sich immer seine Freundschaft erhofft, die Eltern hatte diesen Wunsch immer mit gespaltenen Gefühlen gesehen. Sicherlich war Harry ein lieber Kerl, aber die Bedrohung die durch Voldemort für Harrys Umwelt ausging war bedrückend.

Jetzt nach dem Harry, der ein Nachfahre von Gryffindor war, auch dessen magisches Erbe angetreten hatte, waren seine Sorgen nicht mehr so groß. Dumbledore verschwieg ihnen die waren Ausmaße der magischen Macht der beiden, oder selbst der alte Zaubermeister konnte es sich selbst nicht richtig vorstellen. Durch den magischen Bund den die beiden geschlossen haben waren sie noch sicherer.

Charly und Bill waren ausgebildete Zauberer, die auch im Orden des Phönix eingebunden waren. Sie standen ihren Mann in den jeweiligen Bereichen.

Nur hätte er von ihnen in Sachen Familiengründung mehr erwartet. Aber wer ständig nur an Flüche oder Drache denkt – nein Bill tat er mit diesen Gedanken unrecht. Fleur, die Französin von dem Turnier, war immer ein Gesprächsthema. Vor ein paar Wochen war sie sogar mit Bill im Fuchsbau.

Ron dagegen ging da schneller voran. Nun, Nathalie war ja auch jemand von dem man eigentlich nur schwärmen konnte. Gut sie trat sehr bestimmt auf und sie wusste wie sie ihre Pläne durchsetzte. Aber die Führung, schien Ron gut zutun.

Mit Nathalie kam etwas Welt in den Fuchsbau. Nach der Verstimmung im Grimmauldplatz hatten sie sich mit der Freundin ihres jüngsten Sohnes ausgesprochen und nun klappte es. Auch Hermine war weiterhin Gast im Fuchsbau, als Schulfreundin von Ron und Freundin von Nathalies Bruder gehörte sie weiterhin dazu. Durch ihre Besonnenheit strahlte sie eine Ruhe aus, die den Jungs gut tat. Sie konnte Harry wie auch Ron von Dummheiten abhalten wie sonst kein anderer.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, die kurz darauf geöffnet wurde unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken. Kingsley trat herein: "Arthur sie sind alle auf Hogwarts."Arthur nickte, die Familie war in Sicherheit. „Kingsley ein Stück Pizza?" Dankend nahm dieser an. „Und sonst gibt es irgend etwas neues", fragte Arthur die Sicherheitsbeauftragten des Ministeriums. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielleicht kommt auch gar nichts."

Kaum war Kingsley gegangen meldete sich Ginny bei ihm. „Dad ist bei dir alles in Ordnung? Mumm und ich kommen kurz vorbei."

Das war unglaublich, das Ministerium isolierte sich von der Außenwelt. In der Besprechung wurde ein Apparierschutzzauber beschworen und seine magische Tochter und ihrer Freunde tun und lasen was sie wollen.

„Ja Ginny es ist niemand da, aber es wurden Schutzzauber errichtet pass auf!"Jetzt war er gespannt, denn inzwischen mussten weitere Schutzzauber aktiviert worden sein, aber in Askaban sind sie auch rein und raus, tatsächlich da standen sie.

„Ach Arthur es ist alles so aufregend, hoffentlich geht das alles gut. – Albus befürchte, dass „Du weist schon wer"irgendwo einen Angriff plant um seine Anhänger während des Chaos zu befreien!"

Arthur hob beschwichtigend seine Hände: „Molly, gerade habe ich mit Kingsley gesprochen, er ist der Ansicht, dass es nicht unbedingt zu einem Angriff kommt. Schau, Malfoy sitzt immer noch und keiner hat es versucht ihn zu befreien, warum sollte er ausgerechnet Wurmschwans befreien?"

Überrascht sah Molly die Schachtel auf dem Schreibtisch an. „Was ist den das hier - was ist Pizza, Arthur?

Ginny grinste. „Mumm da haben wir heute Mittag gegessen. Es stammt aus einer Gaststätte der Muggel. Im Fuchsbau wartet noch eine frische auf dich. Harry war so lieb und war extra deswegen nochmals hier in London."

Arthur schaute seine Gäste überrascht an. „Molly, Dumbledore lies mir ausrichten ihr seid alle auf Hogwarts?".

„Dumbledore meint es, aber ich werde doch unser Haus, im Ernstfall nicht kampflos aufgeben, da kennt er mich aber schlecht!"

„Wir sind alle dort, mit Harry und Nathalie. Keine Sorge wie sitzen in meinem Refugium und warten ab. Vielleicht warten wir auch umsonst", meinte Ginny.

„Nun gut, wenn du Ginny mit Harry dort bist könnt ihr ja im Notfall rechzeitig fliehen, macht's gut."Er umarmte beide zum Abschied und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Mit der Entdeckung der Magie hatte sich im Kampf gegen das Böse einiges verbessert. Auch die Kontakte mit den Familien Dursley und Granger hatten sich erfreulich entwickelt.

Von Albert Granger hatte er das telefonieren richt gelernt. Das Mobiltelefon war einfach toll. Vielleicht kam mit den Änderungen im Ministerium auch eine Änderung seines Gehaltes, dann würde er sich so ein Teil besorgen. Arthur wurde in seinen Gedanken über seine Kinder durch en zaghaftes Klopfen and der Tür gestört. Vorsichtig ging er die Tür öffnen, da stand er, sein dritter Sohn Percy.

Vor Verlegenheit krümmte er sich, leise kam seine Entschuldigung über seine Lippen. „Dad ich habe wohl auf die falsche Seite gesetzt. Du musst wissen..."Er wollte, wie es seine Art war, eine längere Erklärung anschließen lassen. Arthur war das Heimfinden seines Sohnes wichtiger, er umarmte ihn: „Die Erklärung musst du im Familienkreis abgeben."

Ein lauter Gong, die Aufruf an die Prozessbeteiligten in den Gerichtssaal zu gehen, unterbrach sie. Arthur ging an der Seite seines Sohnes durch die leeren Gänge des Ministeriums, vorbei an Auroren die Eingänge bewachten. Die magischen Feuer in den Kaminen waren erloschen. Die letzten Besucher wurden am Haupteingang verabschiedet.

Die magisch verstärkte Stimme Madam Bones erklang": Werte Geschworene, Prozessbeobachter und Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, bitte befolgen sie ab sofort die Anweisung des Planes „D"zur Verteidigung des Ministeriums. Das Gebäude ist von der Außenwelt isoliert. Alle Kommunikationen laufen nur noch über das Büro der stellvertretenden Ministerin, bitte seien sie aufmerksam. Danke."

Das hatte er selbst zu den schlimmsten Zeiten nicht erlebt, dass sich magische Orte wegen eines Prozesses von der Außenwelt isolierten.

Plötzlich wurden seine Gedanken aus dem Kopf verbannt, dieses Gefühl war schon gewöhnungsbedürftig. "Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, über das Hexenradio haben wir erfahren, dass das Flohnetzwerk nur noch für Notrufe geöffnet ist?", informierte ihn seine Tochter. Er berichtete ihr, lautlos die Angelegenheit von Percy und, dass er jetzt auf dem Weg in den Gerichtssaal ist. Diese Fürsorge seiner Tochter und letztlich das Vertrauen auf ihre magischen Kräfte verdankte er, dass er seinen alten Kampfgeist wieder gefunden hat. Eine solche Sicherheit hatte er auch noch nie gehabt.

Im Gerichtssaal nahmen alle ihre Plätze ein. Professor Dumbledore stellte sich, für alle sichtbar in die Mitte des Saales: „Meine Lieben, sie sehen auf den schmalen Tischen vor ihnen, für jeden einen großen Schlüssel aus Bronze liegen. Um ihre Sicherheit besorgt hat das Gericht beschlossen an einem unbekanntem Platz zu tagen. Gibt es gegen diese, vom Ministerium beschlossene Vorsichtsmassnahme Einsprüche?" Beeindruckt von den Vorkommnissen am Vormittag, gab es keine.

Zufrieden nickte Dumbledore: „Nun nehme in die Hand halten ihr Gepäck fest und bei 3 werde ich die Portschlüssel aktivieren."Alle, außer ein paar Regenschirme, hatten den Gerichtssaal verlassen und den mysteriösen Platz erreicht.

Kaum hatte sich alles beruhigt und die neuen Plätze eingenommen, tauchte in Arthurs Hand zwei große Schokoladeriegel auf. Sehr überrascht schaute er auf Dumbledore, Lupin und die anderen vom Kreis der Uhr, sie waren genauso überrascht. Nur Percy hatte noch keinen. „Hier Percy zum Durchhalten. Bei der Übergabe des Schokoladenriegels hatte Arthur Gelegenheit seinem Sohn in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte sich überzeugen ob sein Sohn nicht unter dem Imperiumsfluch lag.

Nachdem ersten Prozessteil wurden die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums einem Test unterzogen, aber sich ist sicher. Percy war immerhin die rechte Hand von Fudge gewesen, aber er war scheinbar nicht wichtig genug ihn zu unter werfen.

Wieder erfolge eine magische Kontaktaufnahme, die sollten es nicht übertreiben, dachte er als Hermine ihnen mitteilte, dass das Gericht in Askaban tage und sie im Ernstfall nach Bourgh de Benon evakuriert werden. Mit einer Ermahnung zu Vorsicht wünschte sie ihnen alles Gute. Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf und Lupin grinste zufrieden.

Jetzt kam Bewegung in den Gerichtssaal. Mrs. Bones wandte sich an Cornelius Fudge, der erschöpft auf der Zuschauertribüne saß. „Gemäß der Verfassung der Zaubergemeinschaft Britanniens hat das Gericht die Absetzung von Minister Fudge, wegen Gefährdung der öffentlichen Ordnung verfügt. Das Ministerium wird gemäß § 2443 der Notstandsverordnung von 1648 von der ersten stellvertretenden Ministerin bis zur Einberufen der Ständekammer geführt. Zum 2. stellvertretenden Minister wurde Arthur Weasley berufen."War das wirklich sein Name gewesen?

Fassungslos schaute Arthur im Raum umher, überall grüßten in die Hexen und Zauberer. Sicherlich er war schon ewig im Amt, er war ein Verwaltungszauberer, er kannte sich im Ministerium aus. Aber deshalb zum stellvertretenden amtierenden Minister berufen zu werden? Mrs. Bones sprach nach der kurzen Pause weiter": Gibt es unter die Anwesenden Einwände gegen die Entscheidung des Gerichtes?"Applaus brandete auf. Arthur Weasley nahm seinen Platz auf der Richterbank neben Ministerin Bones ein. Bis zum Tag der Ständekammer führte er das Ministerium nun stellvertretend, in jede Einzelheit wurde er jetzt eingeweiht, Merlin stehe ihm Bei.

Die amtierende Ministerin ordnete die Vorführung von Peter Pettigrew an. In einem engmaschigen Käfig wurde er hereingerollt. Dumbledore verlas die Anklagepunkte. Peter Pettigrew musste dem Gericht erklären wie er zu seiner silbernen Hand kam. Dumbledore konnte nachweisen, dass der Bericht genau dem entsprach was Harry letztes Jahr zu Protokoll gegeben hatte. „Mr. Fudge nur sie wollten es nicht war haben, sie haben mich und meine Freunde gejagt und nicht den der uns nun alle bedroht."Fudge sackte in sich zusammen, er antwortete nicht, den auch gegen ihn würde in den nächsten Tagen vor diesem Gericht verhandelt werden.

Eine Geschworene erhob sich. „Mr. Pettigrew wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sie hier vor Gericht stehen, die ganze Zaubererwelt hat um sie vor 14 Jahren getrauert? Folglich stimmt auch in diesem Punkt die Aussage des jungen Potters, dass sie seine Eltern verraten haben. Ihnen verdanken wir die Wiedererstehung der „Dessen Namen wir nicht nennen". Sie sind für den Tod Cedric Diggory verantwortlich. Sie haben, durch ihre Geltungssucht, ihrer falschen Treue zu dem Bösen, alle Überfälle, Morde und Folterungen ermöglicht. Ich wünsche mir das schlimmste Urteil für sie, das was sie für Sirius Black billigenden in Kauf genommen haben, ich fordere die Durchführung des Kusses der Dementoren."

Eine beklemmende Stille herrschte schlagartig im Raum, diese Hexe hatte ausgesprochen was die meisten dachten. Der Verteidiger beriet sich mit dem Angeklagten. Pettigrew beteuerte, dass er den Verrat nur aus Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todesser begangen hätte. Dieser hätte ihm Folter und Tod angedroht.

„Mr. Pettigrew warum haben sie, wenn sie Voldemort so geholfen haben, dann 14 Jahre als Ratte in der Familie Weasley gelebt? Sie hatten Angst vor der Wahrheit, die ganze Lüge um den Verrat an den Potters und die Ermordung der 13 Muggel wäre mit ihrem Auftauschen aufgeflogen."Pettigrew sah angsterfüllt zu den Geschworenen und der Richterin. Dumbledors Blick wich er beständig aus. „Nun, Peter Pettigrew sie wollen wohl gegen meinen Ausführungen nicht protestieren?", bohrte Dumbledore gnadenlos weiter.

Madame Bones schaute um sich: „Haben die Geschworenen oder die Verteidigung zu den Ausführungen von Professor Dumbledore etwas anzufügen oder Fragen?"Es blieb ruhig im Gerichtssaal.

Und dieser Pettigrew ist die ganze Zeit in unserem Haus gewesen, dieser Gedanke schockte Arthur zu tiefst. Nein, in Zukunft keine Haustiere mehr und sollten trotzdem welche in das Haus kommen nur noch genauer Untersuchung.

„Um zu ihrer Verhaftung zu kommen, Mr. Pettigrew", die Ministerin nahm die Verhandlung wieder auf.„Gestern Abend wurden sie mit anderen Todessern auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton von Auroren gefasst. Stimmt das?"

Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck von Pettigrew wechsele in einen Überraschten. „Little Hangleton", kam von ihm verwirrt. „Frau Minister sie müssen mir glauben, ich war in Little Whinging, Whinging nicht Hangleton, Madam ich gebe ihnen mein Ehrenwort!", flehte er kniend in seinem Käfig.

„Mr. Pettigrew nehmen sie bitte zur Kenntnis", fuhr Madame Bones in an: „Erstens ich bin hier Richterin, ihre Richterin um genau zu sein. Zweitens auf ihr Ehrenwort können wir verzichten. Ihre Auslegung von Ehre müssen wir an dem Beispiel James und Lily Potter sowie auch an der Tatsache, dass sie als Ratte 14 Jahre lang bei der Familie Weasley sich eingeschlichen haben, messen."

Applaus kam kurz auf, der mit der Glocke beendet wurde.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich wieder, vor Gericht trug er eine schwarze Robe. „Mr. Miller." Der von ihm angesprochene Mann erhob sich und ging in den Zeugenstand. „Sie sind Auror und haben als Gruppenführer gestern Abend, die Gruppe der Todesser aufgebracht und verhaftet, bitte berichten sie davon dem Gericht!"

Ein circa 25 jähriger Mann atmete tief e in und begann seinen Bericht: „Wertes Gericht auf Grund eines anonymen Hinweises sind wir Stunden vor dem Treffen, dort in Stellung gegangen."Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus und war somit das totale Gegenteil zu dem wimmernden Wurmschwanz. Dort trafen um die vereinbarte Zeit vier Todesser ein, gerade als wir losschlagen wollte schien der fünfte. Die Todesser waren, genau so überrascht wie wir, den von Haltung und Stimme deutete alles auf Severus Snape hin".

Im Saal entstand ein großes Gemurmel.

„Sind sie sicher, dass es der Professor Snape aus Hogwarts war?", fragte in einer der Geschworenen. „Wenn sie die letzten Schuljahre bei ihm Zaubertränke lernen mussten, kennen sie ihn", antwortete Miller selbstbewusst und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort. „Wir haben die ganze Bande entwaffnet und einen nach dem anderen geschockt. Bei dem Entfernen der Maske des fünften Todesser, sah ich in Snapes Gesicht.

In Askaban haben wir haben ihn in der Sicherheitszelle untergebracht und den Minister informiert."

„Danke Mr. Miller, eine Frage noch: Wie verhielt sich ihr Gefangener und wie wurde er bewacht", frage Dumbledore interessiert.

„Sir, die vorgeschriebenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wurden eingehalten. Apparieren ist in Askaban nicht möglich. Der Gefangene war von allen anderen isoliert hinter drei magischen Kerkertüren eingesperrt. Es standen Wachen vor jeder Tür. Zweimal hat der Gefangene gegen die Tür gedonnert und getobt, den Rest haben sie ja hier mit erlebt.", berichtete der Auror ausführlich.

Der Zwangsverteidiger von Peter Pettigrew erhob sich: „Hohes Gericht, Professor Dumbledore eine Frage an Mr. Miller habe ich noch."Im Saal wurde es wieder ganz still. „Bitte, Mr. Baker sie haben das Wort.", Madame Bones beugte sich während sie das sagte interessiert vor.

Mr. Baker, der Verteidiger wandte sich an Mr. Miller: „Wie ist die Versorgung mit Lebensmittel gewesen, wurden die Lebensmittel kontrolliert und wurde der Gefangene von irgendjemand besucht?

Merlin, sei Dank, dass Dumbledore auf Hermine gehört hatte und nicht Severus in Askaban besucht hat, dachte Arthur. Der Schulleiter muss das gleiche gedacht haben, denn er drehte sich erleichtert zu Arthur um.

„Die Beantwortung ihrer Frage ist einfach, Sir. Die Gefangenen bekommen in der Nacht nur Wasser zum Trinken. Das Wasser wird von den Wachen getestet, sollte hier ein Vielsaft-Trank verwandt worden sein, wäre dies aufgefallen. Der Gefangene behält bis zur Verurteilung seine persönliche Kleidung, welche aber von zwei unterschiedlichen Stellen durchsucht wurde. Zum letzten Punkte, der Gefangene hatte keinen Besuch, den Kontakt mit dem Minister hat er strikt verweigert.", führte der Auror Miller korrekt aus.

„Danke, Mr. Miller sie dürfen gehen", entlies die Richterin den Zeugen. „Meiner Information nach gibt es keine weiteren Zeugen, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Baker liege ich mit der Feststellung richtig?"Die Angesprochenen nickten.

„ Nun, Mr. Pettigrew wie aus dem scheinbaren Professor Snape ein Peter Pettigrew wurde haben wir ja miterlebt. Können sie uns noch eine Erklärung warum sie behaupten in Little Whinging gewesen zu sein, aber von Miller und seinen Kollegen auf den Friedhof von Little Hangleton verhaftet wurden.", forschte Albus Dumbledore streng nach.

„Wertes Gericht, Professor Dumbledore, bitte glauben sie mir ich war in Little Whinging, wir wollten das Haus von Potters Onkel ausspähen!"– „Wer ist wir, Angeklagter!"– „Das sage ich nicht!"

Professor Dumbledore legte seine Hände aneinander: „Nun ja, da haben sie aber ein sehr schlechtes Alibi. Mister Pettigrew. Haben sie während der Aktion etwas zu getrunken, manchmal trinkt man sich ja etwas Mut an?" Pettigrew schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben nie getrunken, wenn wir einen Auftrag hatten. Ich ging voraus um den anderen das Haus zu zeigen, an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Dieses fiese Schwein hat mich dann vermutlich von hinten geschockt."

Im Saal wurde es unruhig. Die Hexen und Zauberer, die schon lange auf ihren Plätzen saßen wurden langsam nervös. „Sie wollen uns tatsächlich dieses Märchen auftischen?", schimpfte die Richterin verärgert. „Voldemort entsendet sie mit einem Trupp nach Little Whinging und während sie, mal wieder Information liefern sollen sie von hinten geschockt worden sein. Ihre eigenen Freunde flößten ihnen Vielsaft-Trank ein und schickten sie nach Little Hangleton. Und sie haben da brav mit gemacht?"Die Zuschauer reagiert amüsiert.

Mr. Baker, er war zu bewundern wie er sich auf diesem verloren Posten schlug, nahm noch einmal Anlauf. „Sicherlich wurde mein Mandant mit dem Imperiums-Fluch bedacht! Folglich ist sein Auftauchen in Little Hangleton nicht strafbar."

„Da müsste ich ihnen Recht geben, wenn nach der Verhaftung der Fluch festgestellt wurde, dem war aber nicht so. Mr. Pettigrew stand bei seiner Verhaftung nicht unter dem Imperiums-Fluch.", stellte der anwesende Heiler von Askaban fest. „Jeder Gefangene wird beim Eintreffen im Gefängnis daraufhin untersucht."

„Danke Heiler McMillan. So wissen wir noch nicht wie sie nach Little Hangleton gekommen sind, und hingetragen hat sie auch niemand. Mr. Miller hat ihr Apparieren ja vorhin beschrieben. Da gibt es eine Lücke in ihrer Erklärung.", nahm Madame Bones den Faden wieder auf.

Pettigrew nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen: „Dann wurde ich mit schwarzer Magie dazu gezwungen. Ja so muss es gewesen sein!"Albus Dumbledore schaute amüsiert über seine Halbmondbrille: „ Und wer soll das vollbracht haben, meinen sie nicht Tom Riddle, oder Voldemort, manche nennen ihn auch heute noch „Du weist schon wer"hätte sie nicht umgelegt, wie er Cedric Diggory ermordet hatte."Lautes Geraune ging durch den Saal. Fudge wollte etwas sagen, gab aber unter den bösen Blicken der Anderen nach. „Wer soll es, dann gewesen sein?", rutschte Arthur Weasley halblaut heraus. Albus Dumbledore sah in überrascht an. „Das ist eine gute Frage, wer ist denn in der Lage? Da kommen nur die Lestranges in Frage, denn Lucius Malfoy ist ja leider verhindert."

Diese Umschreibung von Dumbledore über die Inhaftierung von Malfoy löste Heiterkeit aus.

Voller Wut, krebsrot angelaufen rief der Gefangene: „Lacht nur ihr Dummköpfe, Lucius Malfoy wird mich auch befreien!."Schlagartig war es still im Saal.

„Mr. Pettigrew, wollen sie uns jetzt auch noch auftischen, dass Lucius Malfoy, der hier in Askaban sitzt auch nur eine billige Kopie ist?", fragte Arthur Dumbledore überrascht nach. „Ich verrate ihn nicht", schrie Peter Pettigrew vor Wut, er erschrak vor seinen eigenen Worten und mit einem Röcheln sank er in sich zusammen.

Arthur sprang von seinem Sitz auf, er gab zwei Auroren den Befehl den Gefangenen Malfoy sofort zu überprüfen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Die herbeigeeilte Heiler konnte nur noch feststellen: „Tod durch eine auferlegten Fluch".

„Da hat unser Verräter wieder einmal verraten, das letzte Mal", bemerkte Lupin trocken die Szene.


	38. 11 Der Prozess und die Folgen 2 Wo ist L...

**11.2. Wo ist Lucius**

Das Rauschen des Meeres erinnerte sie an ihren Kurzurlaub. Richtig schön war es gewesen. Die Palmen, der Strand, das ausgewählte Restaurant. Am schönsten war natürlich, dass sie sich sofort so gut verstanden. Wie sie nach dem tollen Essen am Strand spazieren gegangen waren – davon könnte sie den ganzen Tag träumen.

Vor ein paar Tagen war dies erst. Am Wochenende war sie auf seinen Landsitz eingeladen. Nicht auf die Burg in der Normandie, sondern in das Feriendomizil an der Cote d'Azur. Bis jetzt konnte es sie sich nicht vorstellen ständig mit einem Mann zusammen zu leben, aber die Idee hatte durchaus ihren Reiz. Schon beim ersten Treffen viel ihr das Strahlen in seinen Augen auf. Noch nie hat sie sich so in jemanden verliebt.

Da bewegte sich was. „He, schau ein Boot!", rief sie total überrascht. Und wie es ihre Art war sprang sie gleich auf, den wackeligen Tisch in dem Wachraum von Askaban hatte sie ganz vergessen. Teekanne und Tassen gingen zu Bruch. Ihr Kollege schüttelten nur den Kopf: „Typisch, wann wirst du mal etwas umsichtiger".

Mit dem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes war ja alles wieder ganz, warum regten die sich immer so auf – die sind wohl alle perfekt, dachte sie grummelnd.

„Aber, das mit dem Boot stimmt", meinte Kingsley. „He Shacklebolt, meinst du ich träume an diesem unwirtlichen Ort", fragte sie ihn. „Sah so aus, und den Ausdruck sehe ich in der letzten Zeit öfter", bemerkte Kingsley schmunzelnd. Unten im Turm schlug eine Türe.

„Edward", rief Kingsley die Treppe hinunter: „Ist Besuch angesagt worden?"

Mr. Edward Miller kam die Treppe in den Turm hoch. „Nein, Kingsley die Ministerin hat nichts gesagt und auch Mr. Weasley hat keine Mitteilung an uns gesandt."

„He, Gehirnwäsche abbekommen Miller?", fragte Tonks ihren Kollegen verwundert: „Du hast soeben von einer Ministerin und davon gesprochen, dass du Anweisungen von Arthur Weasley erwartest. Was geht da drin eigentlich ab?"

Kingsley schaute neugierig auf. Miller flüsterte vertraulich:„Ganz kurz, dann müssen wir uns um den Nachen da draußen kümmern. Fudge ist abgelöst worden, das Ministerium wird nun von Madame Bones und Arthur Weasley geführt."Tonks schüttelte den Kopf: „Du sagst, Fudge ist abgesetzt und Bones und Arthur schmeißen nun den Laden. Sag warum, weshalb und was ist mit Pettigrew?"

Miller war genauso wie Kingsley auf der Treppe, welche an die Anlegestelle führte. „Tonks, wir wimmeln nur den Ruderer ab und dann erzähle ich es euch ausführlich", versprach Edward.

Tonks nahm das Fernrohr in die Hand und beobachtete das Boot. Wenn, sie es nicht besser wüsste, dann rudert hier Lucius Malfoy – nein, das ist die kleine Ausgabe Draco Malfoy. Im magischen Licht, welches Kingsley beschworen hatte, schimmerte das helle Haar. „He, Shaki pass auf!", warnte Tonks ihren Kollegen per Telepathie. „ Kannst du dir vorstellen, was Draco Malfoy, nachts vor Askaban im Ruderboot verloren hat? Soll ich Hilfe anfordern?"„Mensch, Tonks du hast mich erschreckt", kam von Kingsley zurück. „Du bleibst da oben und passt auf, wir sind drei ausgebildete Auroren wir werden dem Bürschchen schon fertig werden."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. Männer – lernen einfach nichts dazu. Sie vertrauen auf ihre Stärke und fallen, dann auf die Nase. Sie überlegte kurz, an wen sollte sie sich wenden. Harry – nein, es waren hier Dementoren. Hermine – die sollte eigentlich Hogwarts schützen. Nathalie – hat ihre Mutter verloren und sie konnte nicht einschätzen wie sie auf Dementoren reagiert. Also, Ginny! Tonks konzentrierte sich: "Ginny, da kommt Draco Malfoy zu uns gerudert. Was will, der heute hier? Könntet ihr vielleicht euch bereit halten, falls wir hier in eine Falle tappen."Es dauerte ein, zwei Minuten, dann versprach Ginny Hilfe. „Tonks, Harry und Nathalie müssten jetzt gleich eintreffen. Andere kommen wegen den Schutzzauber um Askaban nicht durch. Ich versuche hier alle Fäden zusammen zu halten."

„Hallo Tonks, du sollst dich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen", rügte sie Harry Stimme. Sie drehte sich um und sah die beiden vor sich stehen. „Harry, du weist hier sind noch Dementoren."– „Tonks, ich weis, als wir heute bei Snape waren habe ich sie auch gesehen, aber irgend ein Gefühl in mir ist stärker als die schrecklichsten Gedanken. Nathalie grinste: „Das gleiche Gefühl welches eine gewisse Aurorin träumen läst, nicht war Tonks?"Tonks wurde rot, echt rot und die beiden Jugendlichen grinsten. „Wir begleiten dich jetzt unsichtbar bei dieser Aktion, und die Kontaktaufnahme erfolgt über Gedanken, Tonks sonst halten sie dich für übergeschnappt", meinte Harry

Von unten drang die schleppende Stimme von Draco Malfoy herauf: „ Was halten sie mich auf, Mann. Ich habe ein Besuchsrecht. Also, aus dem Weg."Tonks ging vorsichtig die Treppe herunter.

Kingsley stellte unbeeindruckt fest: „Mr. Malfoy, es sind keinerlei Besuche in Askaban erlaubt."Draco' Stimme klang bedrohlich leise: „Selbst nicht mit der Sondergenehmigung von Minister Fudge! Lesen sie ruhig, falls sie es können. Wir dürfen sogar Lebensmittel für meinen Dad mitbringen."Kingsley besah sich das Pergament. „Edward kannst du das bitte mal überprüfen." Während Miller in das Wachbüro ging, hielt sich Tonks weiter im Hintergrund.

Malfoy griff in seinen Umhang und zog einen schweren Beutel hervor. „Kingsley, mein Vater sagt immer Geld ebnet den Weg", mit diesen Worten warf er Kingsley den Beutel zu. Rasch zog er mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief Exempilarus und Stupor". Kingsleys Zauberstab viel zu Boden und der Auror krachte an die Wand. Tonks stürmte hervor und rief nun ebenfalls „Stupor", was Malfoy mit einem „Protego"beantwortete. Vor den überraschten Augen Malfoys verschwand die Aurorin, bevor der zurück geschleuderte Fluch sie treffen konnten. Danach brach Malfoy, von einen oder besser gesagt zwei Schockflüchen getroffen, zusammen.

Schnelle Schritte kündigten Miller an, der vermutlich bei seinen Nachforschungen von dem Kampfgeräusch aufgeschreckt wurde und diesem gefolgt ist. Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und fesselten den geschockten Malfoy.

Tonks kniete neben Kingsley und weckte ihn mit einem „Enervate"aus seinem Schock auf. „He Shaky jetzt haben wir beide ein blaues Augen", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, aber Kingsley war von dem überraschten Angriff zu sehr angeschlagen.

Tonks lies Draco Malfoy vor sich herschweben, während Edward Kingsley stützte. Ihnen war klar, dass sie jetzt die Ministerin informieren mussten. Kingsley besah sich den Gefangenen: „Tonks, alle Achtung. So gut und schnell reagiert."

Tonks schaute sich verlegen um, sollte sie es Kingsley sagen. „Nein", meldete sich Nathalies Stimme in ihren Gedanken. „Du sagst nichts, keiner würde dir glauben – und es geht niemanden was an. Wir verschwinden jetzt wieder, mach es gut! Und noch eins Dad lässt dich grüßen, er will unbedingt dein ‚Veilchen' bewundern."

Als sie kurz vor dem Saal, in dem das Gericht tagte, angekommen waren wurden, die Türen aufgerissen und zwei Auroren rannte heraus.

Die Gelegenheit nutzten die Auroren und betraten den Gerichtssaal. Miller ging voran und musste den Zauberern ausweichen die den Leichnam von Peter Pettigrew forttrugen. Tonks und der geschwächten Kingsley folgten ihm, den mit Seilen gefesselten Draco Malfoy ließen sie vor den Richterstuhl schweben.

Murmeln ging durch die Reihen.

Die Ministerin wandte sich an ihren Stellvertreter: „Arthur kläre das bitte mal ab, ich will die Unterbringung der Leiche selbst beaufsichtigen, nachher fehlen noch seine kläglichen Überreste."

Kingsley und Tonks schauten überrascht auf ihn, da er nun den Richterplatz einnahm. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern sprach er die drei Auroren mit einer sorgsam ruhig gehaltenen Stimme an: „Mrs. Tonks meine Herren sie können uns doch sicher diesen Vorgang erklären?"

Miller berichtete, dass Mr. Malfoy Einlass nach Askaban verlangt habe, nachdem er mit einem kleinen Ruderboot die Insel kam. Nachdem Kingsley ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass die vorgelegte Ausnahmegenehmigung, sowie alle anderen, ihre Gültigkeit verloren hatte, kam es zum Bestechungsversuch. Malfoy hat dann, den von diesem ungeheuerlichen Versuch überraschten Kingsley, mit einem Entwaffnungs- und einem Schockfluch niedergestreckt. Als er einen weiteren Spruch, vermutlich einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden wollte, wurde er von Tonks überwältigt.

Miller lies sich über die Verkommenheit mancher Jungendlichen aus, bis Arthur in zur Ordnung rief. „Was Mr. Miller wollte Mr. Molfoy in Askaban?"

Miller berichtete, dass seit der Gefangennahme von Lucius Malfoy jeden Tag ein Familienmitglied ihn besuchte. Die Ausnahmegenehmigung von Minister Fudge ließ sogar zu, dass den Gefangenen Getränke und Essen mitgebracht werden durfte. Was ein klarer Verstoß gegen die Gesetzte ist.

„Mr. Miller", erklang die angespannte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore im Gerichtssaal: „Mit was wollte den der junge Herr Malfoy seinen Vater die Haft erleichtern, was war in der Flasche?"Miller schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Sir ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen.

Im Gerichtssaal wurde es unruhig, Arthur fragte sich ob Dumbledore da nicht vielleicht Gespenster sah.

„Heiler McMillan", übernahm er wieder das Wort: „Würden sie den Trank einem Test unterziehen?

McMillan kam vor dem Richtertisch und schob einen kleinen Wagen vor sich her. „Mr. Weasley, werte Anwesende sie werden sich sicherlich wundern warum ich ein Labor mitgebracht habe. Nun, sie sollen Zeugen meiner Tests sein."Er schüttete eine kleine Menge von der Flüssigkeit in einen Glaskolben und hielt in gegen das Licht. Dumbledore schaute mit ihm durch den Glaskolben. Die beiden Männer schauten sich verwundert an.

„Professor Dumbledore, Mr. McMillan was verwundert sie so?", fragte ein Geschworener.

„Nun, wir sehen in dem Getränk Haare, klein geschnittene Haare. Außerdem weist die Beschaffenheit der Flüssigkeit auf einen Vielsaft-Trank hin", erklärte der Heiler.

Ein paar Tests später nickten die beiden grimmig. McMillan sah auf: „Hohes Gericht, werte Geschworene mit großer Sicherheit kann ich sagen, es ist ein Vielsaft-Trank."

Arthur stöhnte auf, Abgründe taten sich auf die unbeschreiblich waren. Madame Bones kam zurück und wurde von ihm über die Vorgänge unterrichtet. Fassungslos starrte sie Draco Malfoy an, welcher auf dem Stuhl des Angeklagten saß, seit dem ihn Tonks aus dem Schock geweckt hatte.

Hier musste, so kam es Arthur in den Sinn, Harry bei seiner Anhörung gesessen habe. Er wurde wegen scheinbar eingebildeten Dementoren vernommen, von einer Dolores Umbridge die ihm diese Dementoren geschickt hatte. Bei Draco schlossen sich die Ketten, die Harry verschont hatte.

Wertes Gericht, ich beantrage die Vernehmung von Draco Malfoy unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserum", rief einer der Geschworenen.

Arthur gefiel das gar nicht, er hatte seine Zweifel. Es grenzte ja an Folter. Lange genug hatte er im Ministerium schweigen müssen, wenn die Oberen sich die Gesetze so auslegten wie es ihnen passte. Nun gehörte er zu denen und jetzt ist Schluss mit der Rechtsbeugung. Mit fester Stimme wandte er sich an die Anwesenden: „Gemäß dem Gesetz zum Schutz von Angeklagten und der Verordnung über die Vernehmung von Minderjähren, beide aus dem Jahr 1648 ist vor solcherlei Zwangsmaßnahmen eine körperliche und geistige Untersuchung der zu vernehmenden Person vorgeschrieben. Heiler McMillan bitte arbeiten sie uns einen Gesundheitsbericht aus, wir anderen haben uns wohl eine kleine Pause verdient."

Arthur wartete gespannt ob jemand wiedersprach, aber es meldete sich kein einziger.

Diese Unterbrechung gab den Hexen und Zauberer im Gerichtssaal endlich mal eine Unterbrechung. Nach über 5 Stunden Verhandlung war diese Pause notwendig. Albus hatte die Vorkehrungen für die Verpflegung getroffen, und ein Buffett aus der Küche von Hogwarts stand bereit.

Die Mitstreiter aus dem Freundeskreis der Uhr, trafen sich in einem Nebenraum. Er, Arthur Weasley wurde von allen beglückwünscht, er machte aus seinen Bedenken kein Geheimnis und freute sich über die Unterstützung der Freunde. Dumbledore teilte dem Innern Kreis mit was heute alles passiert war. Er warnte vor eventuellen Reaktionen. Die Häuser von Dursley und Granger standen unter dem Schutz von Auroren, sowie unter den magischen Schutzzaubern von Harry und Hermine.

Es klopfte und die Ministerin kam in das Zimmer: „Arthur es war gut, dass du uns damit diese kleine Pause verschafft hast."

Der laute Gong ertönte wieder und zeigte das Ende der Pause an. Frisch gestärkt und dennoch über die ganze Entwicklung unglücklich nahmen die Hexen und Zauberer ihre Plätze ein. Der Angeklagtenstuhl war leer.

Mrs Bones hob ihr Stimme und verlas den Befund über den körperlichen und geistigen Zustand von Draco Malfoy: „Draco Malfoy hat unter dem Imperiums-Fluch gehandelt. Der Körper des 15 jährigen zeigt starke Spuren und Verletzungen durch körperliche Misshandlungen".

Arthur dachte an die Berichte seiner Kinder über den eingebildeten Draco Malfoy, der seine Familie immer auf das Schlimmste beleidigte, aber das Gefühl von Mitleid, welches in ihm aufkam, konnte er damit nicht verhindern.

Einer der Auroren die er beauftragt hatte nach Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, platzte in den Saal. Mit entsetztem Gesicht informierte er ihn und somit die ganze Runde, dass in der Zelle ein unbekannter Zauberer, in den Kleidern von Malfoy saß. Vielsagend blickten sich die Anwesenden an.

Arthur kam um den Gedanken nicht herum, der Gegenseite Respekt zu zollen, mit der gleichen Grundidee, Vielsaft-Trank, wie der Kreis der Uhr Servus Snape vor diesem Gericht gerettet hat, so wurde Malfoy befreit.

Er ordnete, nach kurzer Absprache an, dass die gefundene Person sofort vorzuführen sei. Auf seine Anweisung hin wurde auch Draco Malfoy aus dem örtlichen Krankenzimmer herbei geholt.

Die Auroren schleppten den Gefundenen herein. Die älteren Zauberer, und das waren die meisten starrten den Mann vor ihnen an, Rabastan Lestrange. Es war der Bruder von Rodolphus Lestrange, dem Ehemann von Bellatrix Black. Diese drei wurden zusammen mit Barty Crouch junior wegen dem Verbrechen an den Longbottoms verurteilt.

Rabastan Lestrange schrie laut als er Malfoy sah: „Er, der schwarze Lord und dein enttäuschter Vater werden sich an dir rächen."

Madame Bones wandte sich an Draco Malfoy, der entsetzt auf den Gefangenen schaute, doch Dumbledore kam ihr zuvor: „Mr. Malfoy wir werden sie nicht fragen was sie über ihren Vater wissen, den ich befürchte sie haben genauso wie Wurmschwanz den Eid abgelegt."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, auch Arthur fragte sich, was diese Leute ihren Kindern noch antun würde nur um ihrem Meister zu dienen?

„Ich fordere das Gericht auf, einen Test mit dem Inhalt der Flasche zu machen. Das Labor des Ministeriums hat uns versichert, dass es sich hier um einen hochpotenzierten Vielsaft-Trank handelt, der 24 Stunden wirkt."

„Professor Dumbledore", fragte eine Hexe „was versprechen sie sich davon, außer der Fortführung dieses Rollentausches". „Der Eid an dem die Personen gebunden sind, wird unwirksam, wenn jemand anderes von dem überzeugt ist was durch den Eid verdeckt werden sollten. Sollten wir hier feststellen, dass der Vielsaft-Trank aus diesem Herrn Lucius Malfoy werden läst können wir mit der notwendigen Sicherheit verkünden das Malfoy auf freiem Fuß ist. Damit wäre der Fluch gebrochen, da nichts mehr zu verschweigen ist."Annerkennend nickten sich die Geschworenen zu. Ministerin Bones sagte Rabastan Lestrange, der sich weigerte etwas zu sagen, die Anwendung der Kronzeugenregelung zu, wenn er diesen Versuch mitmachen würde.

Arthur stand auf, winkte Heiler McMillan und Kingsley zu sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Gefangenen. Ere schaute Rabastan Lestrange in die Augen. „Mr. McMillan, bitte helfen sie mir, dieser Mann steht ebenfalls unter dem Imperiums Fluch. Mit gemeinsamer Anstrengung schafften sie es den Fluch zu brechen.

Madame Bones wiederholte ihr Angebot. Der vom Fluch Befreite schaute sich ängstlich um. Als er Malfoys Blick traf ballte er die Fäuste vor Wut. Erst als sich die Tür öffnete und man im Raum das rasselnde Atmen der Dementoren hörte willigte der Angeklagte dem Versuch zu.

Vor dem Gericht verwandelte sich der Zauberer in ein exaktes Ebenbild von Lucius Malfoy, und wurde wieder abgeführt.

Ministerin Bones sprach sich kurz mit Arthur Weasley ab. Als er die Zustimmung der Geschworenen und Dumbledors hatte nickte er seiner neuen Chefin zu.

Die Ministerin erhob sich und erklärte:

_Das Gericht ist zu folgenden Feststellungen gekommen die unverzüglich und ohne Abänderungen veröffentlicht werden._

_Mr. Peter Pettigrew wird in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig erklärt, ein Strafmaß wird nicht festgesetzt, da der Verurteilte im Gerichtssaal bedingt durch einen gebrochenen Treue-Eid verstorben ist. Das Gericht spricht Sirius Black, wenn auch posthum von jeder Schuld frei. Die Entschädigungssumme an seine Erben wird von der Ständekammer festgelegt._

_Lucius Malfoy ist aus Askaban vor unbekannter Zeit entflohen. In seiner Zelle wurde Rabastan Lestrange, unter dem Einfluss des Imperiums Fluches, zur Einnahme des Veritaserum gezwungen wurde, vorgefunden._

_Draco Malfoy wurde zu seinem persönlichen Schutz an einen geheimen Ort gebracht. Alle Kontakte zu ihm ist nur über das Ministerium möglich._

Arthur war sich sicher, dass alle wussten, wo Draco Malfoy untergebracht wurde. Hogwarts war sicher genug. Die Geschworenen zogen sich zurück um über Crabbe zu urteilen. Kaum, dass sich Arthur etwas entspannt hatte, kamen die Geschworenen mit ernsten Gesichtern zurück. Einstimmig war Crabbe des Hochverrates schuldig gesprochen worden. Das Gericht zog sich nun zur Festlegung des Strafmasses zurück.

Arthur gab seine Bedenken gegen ein endgültiges Urteil bekannt. Crabbe bedroht durch die Todesstrafe wird vielleicht als Kronzeuge gegen Malfoy Wichtiges zu sagen haben, nach dem der Eid gebrochen worden war. Selbst Madame Bones stimmte der Argumentation zu. Alle waren sich einig, das Urteil wird Schlagzeilen machen. Die Richter betraten den Saal, alle Anwesenden erhoben sich. Crabbe der im Stuhl gefangen war schaute uninteressiert vor sich hin. Madame Bones Stimme schreckte alle aus ihren Gedanken:

_„Crabbe, von den Geschworenen für schuldig wegen Hochverrats gegen den Zauberergerichtshof gefunden, wird verurteilt den Kuss des Dementoren zu erhalten._

_Die Vollstreckung wird bis zum Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy ausgesetzt, sollte der Gefangene sich als Zeuge nicht kooperativ zeigen oder der Prozess sich erübrigen wird das Gericht dieses Urteil unverzüglich in Kraft setzten._

_Jeder Auror berechtigt, ja verpflichtet den Todesfluch auszuführen sollte eine Fluchtgefahr bestehen._

Ein würgendes Geräusch kam von dem Verurteilten, nach der großzügigen Phase von Fudge gegenüber den Todessern, war er von diesem harten Urteil, wie viele andere auch überrascht.

* * *

Hallo, 

wie geht es weiter. Nun ich weis wie meine Geschichte weiter geht - aber vielleicht könnte ich noch etwas ändern?   
Es gibt offene Fragen:   
- Lebt Sirius noch, und soll er wieder auftauchen?   
- schlägt der schwarze Lord zu und wo?   
- warum geben Leser, die es tun sind ausgeschlossen, so wenig Reviews?   
- welche Character sollen stärker werden?   
Wie gesagt ich kenne die weiteren Kapitel, aber ich bin bei guten Vorschlägen für Änderungen - Kritiken -Vorschläge offen.

Bis bald auf der Reviewseite


	39. Antworten auf Reviews

_Tiberitus_

_Endlich eine Story in der Ginny mal nicht das kleine dumme Schwesterchen von Ron ist. Ich finde es sehr gut was du aus Ginny gemacht hast.   
Sirius sollte wieder Auftauchen und Neville ein bisschen stärker werden.   
Tiberitus_

Tiberitus. Es war auch mein Ziel die Charaktere neben und um Harry stärker zu betonen. Wegen Sirius will ich euch noch etwas auf die Folter spannen. Neville, ist eine gute Idee – nur wie bekomme ich ihn während den Ferien von der Seite seiner Großmutter weg, erst recht nach Kapitel 8.5. – Mal sehn schließlich sollte er auch mal selbständiger werden.

_silvertrust_

_wieder ein feines chap, mach schnell weiter_

_ich glaube zwar draco hätte es auch freiwillig gemacht aber eine tolle idee ist es alle mal   
ich weiß nicht ist in deinen ff noch platz für sirius?_

Silvertrust. Befürchtest du sie werden, bei mir alle zu zu guten Figuren indem sie sich auf den Imperiums-Fluch berufen?

_Alex42ander_

_Hallo !   
Die Story ist wirklich sehr gut. Vor allem des Verhältniss von Ginny's Familie zu ihr; Ihre Frustration und Wut am Anfang der Story finde ich sehr realistisch. Ich hoffe daß Sirius wieder gefunden wird. SCHREIB SCHNELL WEITER !!_

Alex43ander. Wegen Sirius will ich euch noch etwas auf die Folter spannen. Aber ich habe schon eine Idee – dauert noch einwenig

_Honigdrache_

_huhu! wink_

_Deine Geschichte ist echt klasse! mirsehrgutgefällt Hoffentlich schreibst Du bald weiter!_

Honigdrache. Bin daran, dauert aber noch ein paar Tage, da Änderungen langsam eingefädelt werden sollten

_laser-jet_

_sirius sollte auf jeden fall wieder auftauchen.. das tor könnte ja zu einer unterirdischen höhle führen aus der man ohne harrys/ginnys fähigkeiten nicht mehr rauskommt..._

_wie wäre es noch mit einer hp/gw szene?_

Laser-jet. Sirius s. o. ‚Tor' hab ich dir eigentlich eine komplette Fassung meiner Geschichte geschickt? HP/GW szene – verstehe ich darunter eine Krach/Auseindersetzungen?

* * *

Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews, es motviert einen Schreiberling immer wieder.

Gruß Rudi


	40. 11 Der Prozess und Folgen 3 Reaktionen

**11.3. Die Reaktionen**

Völlig pietätlos trugen die Auroren den Leichnam von Pettigrew auf einer Trage durch die Gänge von Askaban. Nichts verdeckte den Körper des Toten, nicht einmal ein Tuch. Es geschah mit einer solchen Hast, dass sogar ein Arm von der Trage herab hing und auf dem Boden schleifte.

Harry und Nathalie suchten in einer Nische. Sie hatten den Zauber der machte sie unsichtbar nicht aufgehoben, aber er machte sie nicht unberührbar. Eigentlich sollten sie in den Fuchsbau aber die Neugierde siegte.

Als die Leiche an ihnen vorbeigetragen wurde und sich durch ein Stolpern eines Trägers der Kopf des toten Peter Pettigrew sich in ihre Richtung drehte musste Harry beinahe aufschreien. Nathalie ging es vermutlich ebenso, denn sie drehte sich blitzschnell zu Harry um und erstickte ihren Schrei mit einem Biss in Harry Umhang. Harry reagierte nicht darauf, dass sie mehr als den Umhang erwischt hatte um den Schrei zu ersticken. Instinktiv legte er seine Arme schützend um sie und schaute dem seltsamen Zug nach.

Peter Pettigrew war tot, diese Gewissheit bohrte sich in Harrys Herz. In ihm stiegen die Gedanken an diesen Verräter wieder auf. Als Freund haben ihm seine Eltern vertraut, und dieses falsche Vertrauen haben sie mit dem Leben bezahlt.

„Harry, geht es dir gut", erkundigte sich Nathalie vorsichtig, behutsam hatte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ganz weiß im Gesicht, stand er wie abwesend auf dem Flur in Askaban. Harry antworte ihr nicht. Zum Glück waren beide noch mit dem Desillusions-Zauber belegt, denn eine Zauberin in wallenden schwarzen Gewändern, Harry erkannte Madame Bones, eilte den Auroren nach.  
In seinen Gedanken sah er immer wieder die Auroren, welche Wurmschwanz auf einer Trage den langen Gang entlang trugen, den Arm auf den Boden schleifend und vor allem der Gesichtsausdruck des Toten.  
Harry nahm Kontakt mit Lupin auf „Remus was ist passiert? Wie kam Wurmschwanz um?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sich Lupin, sein ehemaliger Lehrer, der Freund seiner Eltern und seines Paten, den er jetzt selbst zu seinen Freunden zählte, sich meldete. „Harry, woher weist du das?", Harry grinste, für Nathalie musste dies sehr gespenstisch aussehen. Harry stand kalkweiß immer noch im Gang von Askaban an eine Wand gelehnt und verzog sein Gesicht in ein mühsames Lächeln. „Remus ich habe ihn gesehen, wir waren gerade bei Tonks." – „Er hat die Flucht von Lucius Malfoy verraten, war aber mit dem von ihm geleisteten Schweige-Eid mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegt. Stell dir vor gerade hat der Zaubergamot Sirius von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen. Aber nun verschwindet, es wird gleich ungemütlich, denn Dementoren müssen vor Gericht erscheinen."

„Harry, Harry komm wieder zu dir!", Ginny beugte sich über ihm. Hinter ihr stand Nathalie, die genauso besorgt auf ihn herunter blickte.   
Als Harry vorsichtig die Augen öffnete sah er in Ginnys besorgte, große braune Augen. Er lag auf einem weichen Bett in einem hellen Raum. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Es war Ginnys Zimmer im Fuchsbau.  
Jetzt öffnete er die Augen richtig, da, hinter Ginny stand Nathalie mit Ron, er war beruhigt, ihr war nichts passiert. Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder, er setzte sich auf. Nur wie er hierher kam wusste er nicht.  
„Harry waren es wieder die Dementoren?", wollte Ron wissen. „Nein es war Voldemort. Er muss in dem Augenblick in meinen Gedanken gekommen sein als ich sie öffnete um von Remus zu erfahren wie Wurmschwanz gestorben war", antwortete ihm sein bester Freund. Langsam gewöhnte sich auch Ron daran den Namen des Grauens zu hören, im Gegensatz zu Fred und George zuckte er bei dem Namen ‚Voldemort' nicht mehr zusammen.  
Mrs. Weasley die mit einem Becher heißer Schokolade in das Zimmer gekommen war, schrie vor Schreck auf und der Becher Schokolade landete klirrend auf dem Boden: „Pettigrew ist tot, woher wisst ihr das?"

Nathalies klare Stimme lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry ab: „Als wir Tonks und die Anderen mit dem von uns geschockten Draco Malfoy, zum..." Ron fuhr hoch: „Ihr habt den miesen Typ von Malfoy erwischt? Erzähl..." Nathalie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ron, das wollte ich gerade." „Sorry". Sie warf ihm einen Kuss zu, und berichtete weiter: „Also, als wir die vier bis vor den Saal brachten und uns von Tonks, die alleine wusste, dass wir da waren, verabschiedeten haben, flogen plötzlich die Saaltüren auf. Zwei Auroren hasteten heraus." Charly drängelte: „Und die, die haben Wurmschwanz gelyncht?" – „Mensch haltet doch mal eure Klappe", ermahnte Molly sie.  
Harry löste Nathalie ab: „Nein, aber wir haben uns in einer Nische versteckt. Als Tonks mit ihrer Fracht im Saal war kamen vier Auroren mit einer Trage heraus."  
Harry konnte nicht weiter sprechen, der Gedanke an das Erlebte schüttelte ihn. Nathalies relativ tiefe Stimme fuhr fort: „Auf der Trage lag ein kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze. Das der kleinste Auror stolpern musste, als sie auf unserer Höhe waren führte dazu, dass die schreckliche Fratze des Toten uns direkt anschaute. Es war so schrecklich. Beinahe hätte ich laut geschrieen, zum Glück konnte ich den Schrei in Harry Umhang ersticken.  
Harry schluckte, man sah ihm an, dass dieses Erlebnis ihn sehr beschäftigt. „Kein Wunder", meinte Molly Weasley besorgt, „dass „Ihr wisst schon wer" davon Wind bekommen hat. Diese Nachricht hat sicherlich viele Gefühle in dir ausgelöst, Harry?" Harry nickte. Eine bohrende Frage, ein Vorwurf stieg in ihm auf: Hätten sie Peter Pettigrew, als er Geheimnisträger seiner Eltern wurde, auch mit dem Fluch belegt, dann wäre wenigsten Sirius nicht in Askaban gelandet.

„Und, Harry hat er getobt", wollte Ron wissen. „Ron, nun las ihn doch in Ruhe", fuhr ihn Mrs. Weasley an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „ Wenn jemand das Recht hat zu erfahren was passiert ist, dann ihr. Zusammen sind wir stark aber nur, wenn es, und deshalb lasst mich weiter berichten: „Also, nachdem ich von Remus erfahren habe, dass er durch einen Schweige-Eid gestorben ist, welcher die Flucht von Lucius Malfoy hätte verbergen sollen. habe ich sein wüstes Toben gehört. Es war schrecklich. Er hat Lucius Malfoy mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt..."   
„Harry denk noch mal nach, die Flucht dieses Gefangenen wäre doch dem unfähigsten Auroren aufgefallen. Du musst was falsch verstanden haben.", unterbrach ihn Ginny überrascht.. Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ginny ich habe es genauso gesehen, wie ich sah, dass euer Vater angegriffen worden ist. Ich sah Malfoy auf dem Boden liegen, und sich vor Schmerzen krümmen. Ich habe auch Voldemorts suchenden Blick mit bekommen, ich sah Snape und Lestrange. Er fragte Snape nach Bellatrix, er fragte wirklich ihn und nicht ihren Mann, das hat mich sehr gewundert." Bill schüttelte den Kopf: „Und was hat er geantwortet?" Harry setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf: „Sie ist dort wo ich sie nie hinbegleiten würde." Molly hatte während sie zu hörte die Reste der Schokoladentasse weggeräumt und fragte nun: „Und wie sollen sie das angestellt haben?" Bill schüttelte den Kopf: „Mumm, das werden wir wohl noch erfahren."  
Harry wurde wieder etwas blasser, das ganze Erlebte stieg wieder in ihm auf. Ginny schaute ihn erschrocken an. Entschlossen legte sie ihrem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, Ginny jetzt nicht!", sagte Nathalie bestimmt. „Energie ist gut, aber es fehlt uns Menschen oft nicht nur die Dynamik. Wir Magier können Energie spenden, aber nur Energie. Kraft für das Innerste des Menschen können wir nicht als Magier übertragen, wir können sie nur als Menschen geben."  
Harry und Ginny sahen Nathalies überrascht an. Ron apparierte aus dem überfüllten Zimmer, gleich darauf hörten sie seine Stimme: „Mumm, warum gibt es den hier kein warmes Wasser?" Sofort kam Bewegung in Ginnys altes Zimmer, Rons Mutter drängte verwundert in das Badezimmer. Mrs. Weasley klopfte gegen den Boiler: „Ron, ich was zwar nicht warum du jetzt ein Bad willst, aber dein Vater hat mir versprochen ihn heute Abend zu reparieren. Der Kessel hat einen Riss, schau da."  
Ginny verdreht die Augen und Bill wandte sich grinsend an Nathalie: „Du wird das noch kennen lernen, unser Vater und seine Vorliebe für die Muggelwelt. Er will ständig alles wissen, zum Beispiel was machen die Muggel, wenn der Badeofen kaputt ist. Er will sich beweisen, dass er es auch reparieren kann" – „Und was machen die Muggel bei so einem Problem?", fragte Mrs. Weasley an der Türe. „Sie rufen den Installateur, und der repariert es, die wenigstens Muggel können solche Sachen reparieren", meine Harry leicht genervt.

Ein warmes Bad das wäre es gewesen, liebevoll zog er Ginny an sich. Bill grinste verlegen und verschwand. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dir Harry", fragte Mrs. Weasley. „Sollen wir Madame Pomfrey rufen?" Nathalie öffnete die Tür zum Flur, aus dem Bad hörte man Rons Stimme mehrmals energisch "Reparo" und auch einige andere Zaubersprüche sprechen. Wasser rauschte in die Wanne, das milde Licht von Kerzen schimmerte aus der Türe in den bereits düsteren Gang.  
Nathalie schob Mrs. Weasley vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer: „Ich glaube die beiden brauchen nur noch zwei Handtücher und Zeit für sich."

„Ginny du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach ins Bad und Harry allein lassen, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht", schimpfte Molly mit ihrer Tochter, nach dem die bereits im Bad verschwunden war. „Mumm, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Ginny wird Harry einfach mit in das Bad nehmen", bemerkte Ron trocken. „Mit in das Bad?", Molly staunte. „Macht echt Spaß, nicht wahr Ron?" Nathalies Bemerkung brach Molly dazu resigniert den Kopf zu schütteln: „Wenn, ihr meint." Dann schmunzelte sie: „Ich erinnere mich, als Arthur und ich noch jung waren, haben wir das auch hin und wieder gemacht, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts. Daheim wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, obwohl wir älter waren als ihr."

Ginny grinste als sie die Unterhaltung der anderen durch die geschlossene Badzimmertüre hörte. Harry war einfach im Badezimmer erschienen, da die Türe durch die diskutierende Molly nicht frei war. Nachdem Harry Umhang und T-Shirt abgelegt hatte. Betrachtete Ginny seine Schulter:„Was ist denn das auf deiner Schulter Harry?" Er betrachtete die zwei halbrunden Abdrücke und grinste: „Das ist Nathalies Schrei gewesen!" Vorsichtig berührte Ginny die Abdrücke: „Beschwere dich noch einmal über mich. Gegen Nathalie bin ich richtig harmlos. Ich habe noch keinen fremden Mann angeknabbert!"  
Nun saßen sie gemeinsam in der Wanne. Ginny lehnte sich an ihren Harry an. Harry sprach leise: „Du Ginny, dürfen wir ihr eigentlich so ausgedehnt uns erholen, wenn alle draußen..." „Harry," unterbrach sie ihn, „kracht es schon? Also... dürfen wir es!"  
Das warme Wasser tat beiden richtig gut. Der Kerzenschimmer sowie die leise Musik aus dem Radio welches Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, taten ihr übriges um eine ganz behagliche Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen. Langsam erholten sich die beiden. „Du, ich bin sicher, Nathi hat recht", flüsterte Harry Ginny in das Ohr: "Nur Batterie aufladen reicht nicht immer und du bis so gut im Heilen des Menschen in mir, was kann ich mir sonst noch wünschen."  
„Danke mein Schatz. Friede, Harry, Friede sollten wir uns wünschen und danach sieht es jetzt gar nicht aus", murmelte Ginny. Harry brummte: „Wie kannst du bei einer solchen Gelegenheit an den Krieg gegen Voldemort denken." Ginny schaute über ihrer Schulter, um Harry in das Gesicht sehen zu können: „Harry, ich bin nicht unromantisch nur realistisch."  
Wie zur Bestätigung ihres Satzes wurde die ruhige Musik, wegen einer wichtigen Mitteilung unterbrochen:

Werte Hexen, werte Zauberer der Oberste Gerichtshof hat getagt. Auf Grund der Vorkommnisse hat das Ministerium beschlossen sie direkt zu informieren, es spricht zu ihnen die amtierende Ministerin Amelia Bones:

Guten Abend!

Gemäß der Verfassung der Zaubergemeinschaft Britanniens hat das Gericht die Absetzung von Minister Fudge, wegen Gefährdung der öffentlichen Ordnung verfügt, da er unter dem Einfluss des Imperiums-Fluches stand. Das Ministerium wird gemäß § 2443 der Notstandsverordnung von 1648 von der ersten stellvertretenden Ministerin bis zur Einberufen der Ständekammer geführt. Zum 2. stellvertretenden Minister wurde Arthur Weasley berufen

Der Zaubergamot ist zu folgenden Feststellungen gekommen:

Mr. Peter Pettigrew wird in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig erklärt, ein Strafmaß wird nicht festgesetzt, da der Verurteilte im Gerichtssaal bedingt durch einen gebrochenen Treue-Eid verstorben ist.

Der Zaubergamot spricht Sirius Black, von jeder Schuld frei. Die Entschädigungssumme wird von der Ständekammer festgelegt.

Mr. Crabbe wurde, da er die Mitglieder des Zaubergamot und die Vertreter des Ministeriums bedroht hatte, von den Geschworenen des Hochverrats für schuldig befunden. Er wird verurteilt den Kuss des Dementoren zu erhalten.

Die Vollstreckung wird bis zum Prozess gegen Lucius Malfoy ausgesetzt, sollte der Gefangene sich als Zeuge, oder sich auch in anderen Prozessen nicht kooperativ zeigen, wird der Zaubergamot dieses Urteil unverzüglich in Kraft setzten.  
Jeder Auror berechtigt, ja verpflichtet den Todesfluch auszuführen sollte eine Fluchtgefahr bestehen.

Lucius Malfoy ist aus Askaban, vor unbekannter Zeit, entflohen. In seiner Zelle wurde Rabastan Lestrange, unter dem Einfluss des Imperiums Fluches, zur Einnahme des Veritaserum gezwungen wurde, vorgefunden. Für Hinweise die zur Verhaftung des Sträflings führen ist eine Belohnung von 5.000 Gallonen ausgesetzt.

Wir rufen die magische Bevölkerung zur vermehrter Aufmerksamkeit auf. Behalten sie Ruhe – Panik ist das Letzte was wir brauchen.

Das gemütliche Bad war beendet, Harry und ‚Ginny waren beinahe gleichzeitig mit den Ankleiden fertig und stürmten in die Küche. Gebannt schauten alle auf das Radio. „Psst"," Aber die Mitteilung war bereits beendet gewesen als Harry und Ginny das Bad verlassen hatten. Nun kam nur noch Kommentare und Augenzeugenberichte. An den Gesichtern der anwesenden konnte Harry ablesen wie diese Nachricht in der Zaubererwelt einschlug.

›

In der großen Halle saßen sie am Lehrertisch und horchten auf die Mitteilung aus dem Radio. McGonagall hatte, auf Wunsch von Dumbledore den Krisenstab einberufen, den er befürchtete Angriffe auf mehrere Ziele.

Als Dumbledore mit Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts an kamen war Hermine überrascht. Sie erlebte einen ganz anderen Slytherin, die Angst und der Schmerz war ihm in das Gesicht geschrieben. Er zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Und er begab sich gleich in Obhut von Madame Pomfrey. Die Schulkrankenschwester begleitete in das Krankenzimmer, welches, zum Schutz vor Angriffen, provisorisch in einem Kellergewölbe untergebracht war.

Madame Pomfrey berichtete nach den ersten Untersuchungen von mehreren Verletzung. „Albus hat er den niemand der ihm beistehen kann," fragte sie ihren Schulleiter. „Poppy, sie wird kommen, sobald es die Lage ihr erlaubt. Geben sie dem Patienten einen Schlaftrunk erbraucht die Ruhe und wir brauchen sie im Ernstfall vor ihm".

›

Lupin traf im Grimmauldplatz 12 ein. Nachdem er von Moody und Françoise begrüßt worden war setzte er sich erschöpft.

„Mensch, Remus was ist denn mit dir passiert?", Fragte Françoise erstaunt. „Sirius ist frei, und er hat nichts mehr davon", brach aus ihm heraus, bevor er auf der Coach zusammen sank. „Habt ihr was von Harry gehört? Er war in Askaban und hat den toten Pettigrew gesehen?", fragte Remus.  
„Harry hat sich wieder erholt. Nathalie hat sich gerade gemeldet, der Besuch in Askaban ging an beiden nicht so spurlos vorüber. Kannst du dir vorstellen was im Fuchsbau los war als Nathalie mit dem ohnmächtigen Harry in den Armen auftauchte?" Remus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „He Remus, schau mal da!", Françoise zeigte auf die Familienchronik, die nun in einer Glasvitrine im Salon stand. Die Feder schrieb tatsächlich einen neuen Abschnitt. Fein säuberlich vermerkte sie den Freispruch von Sirius.

„Er lebt und wir werden ihn finden!", rief Remus und Francoise nickte ihm zu. Die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, die im Grimmauldplatz versammelt waren, staunten, selbst Moody widersprach nicht.

›

Im Fuchsbau bereiteten alles sich auf einen Angriff vor. „Jetzt nach dem Dad stellvertretender Minister ist", meinte Ginny, „ist dies umso mehr zu befürchten. Und wir werden massiv zurück zu schlagen.

Sie nahm mit ihrem Vater Kontakt auf: „ Hallo Herr Minister, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Ihr Vater bedankte sich bei ihr, aber seine Anspannung war ihm anzumerken. „Dad kannst du heim kommen?", erkundigte sie sich. Arthur Weasley erklärte ihr: „Das Ministerium würde im Notfall von den Auroren unter der Leitung von Madam Bones verteidigt. Ich habe die Anweisung bekommen mich bereitzuhalten sollte das Ministerium nicht mehr einsatzfähig sein." Ginny konzentriertere sich und ein etwas verlegen drein schauender Arthur Weasley wurde mit großem Applaus begrüßt.

Ginny verdrehte mit Ron gemeinsam die Augen als ihr Vater galant Nathalie als liebe Schwiegertochter begrüßte. „Ginny", fragte er: „Wo ist den deine andere Hälfte?"  
„Harry ist mit einer Eule vor der Tür, sie hat die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten gebracht.", meinte Ginny und bot ihrem Vater einen Tee an.

Arthur Weasley informierte alle ausführlich über die Ereignisse.

Mit der Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten tauchte der Harry auf. Während sie alle sich die Bilder und Berichte in der Zeitung ansahen, schrie Harry plötzlich vor Schmerzen auf. Er war neben Ginny zusammengesunken und hielt seine Hand auf die Narbe. Sie legte ihrem Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihm so die notwendige Energie.

Sie rief mit „Accio" ein Denkarium vom Kaminsims herbei und drückte sie ihm in die Hand: „Harry nicht darüber reden, nehme die Gedanken aus dem Kopf und lasse sie uns alle sichtbar werden." Ginny sah sein Mienenspiel und beobachtete ihn wie er das Denkarium benutzte. Sie wunderte sich, alle hatten ihr bisher immer gesagt, dass er was seine Träume und Visionen angeht sehr schwierig sei, nun ihr folgte er, dachte sie sich und grinste ihn frech an. „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich immer alles mache was du willst, aber ich haben deine Absicht begriffen", bekam sie als Antwort auf ihr Grinsen.

Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss, klärte Ginny, die fragend blickenden Freunde auf: „Vielleicht kam Voldemorts Gedankenübertragung von einem Gefühlsausbruch her und wurde von ihm nicht gesteuert. Wenn Voldemort etwas bemerkt haben sollte, wird er versuchen in Harry Gedankenwelt einzudringen um eine Bestätigung dieser Verdachtes zu erhalten. Nun ist nichts mehr Gedanken. Ein zweiter Vorteil ist, wir können uns dies jetzt anschauen und gemeinsam entscheiden ob die Vision gesteuert war, wie bei Sirius, oder Gefühlsausbruch darstellte, danach können wir die Vorgehensweise richten. Wie findet ihr das?"

In der Küche der Weasleys stand nun Harrys Denkarium, nach mehreren vorsichtigen Bewegungen stieg eine rauchige Säule aus dem Becken.

29.11.04Rudi


	41. 11 Der Prozess und Folgen 4 Little Hangl...

**11.4. Little Hangleton**

Er wusste jetzt soviel, wie notwendig, aber auch nicht weniger. Die Erinnerung das Denkarium jemanden überlassen zu haben hatte er auch noch aus seinen Gedanken gelöscht, und dies im Vertrauen darauf das derjenige ihn wieder an die deponierten Gedanken erinnert. Aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn es hier nicht noch eine Absicherung gab.

In seinem Büro auf Hogwarts lag mitten zwischen den Schülerakten ein scheinbar unbeschriebenes Pergament. Hier waren die, nur für ihn sichtbaren werdende Hinweise, wo ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen abgeblieben waren, notiert.

Auf der Seite, mit dem kleinen Punkt in der Ecke, war ein Rezept, für einen schwierigen aber unnötigen Zaubertrank. Der war für die bestimmt, welche es wagen sollten ihn zu zwingen das Pergament für sie zugänglich zu machen. Das Rezept gab er gern.

In seinem Hemd hatte er auch einen kleinen Zettel versteckt, genauso leer. Er nannte ihn seinen ‚letzten Strohhalm', ein Hinweis würde sichtbar werden, wenn er den Zettel hervorholt. Sollte sein Blut darauf tropfen, würde eine Warnung abgesetzt werden, mehr wusste er nicht mehr. Aber er vertraute darauf, seit der dunkle Lord wieder erstanden ist, war dies der schwierigste Besuch bei ihm.

Es gab wenige die ihn richtig einschätzen konnten, man konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen. Dumbledore, James hatte ihn gekannt, aber sein Stolz stand ihm im Weg es zu zugeben. Lily, das war von Anfang an klar, und das Mädchen, das ihn so sehr an Lily erinnerte, wie hieß sie noch mal? Die Erinnerung war weg. Gute Arbeit, Severus, lobte er sich selbst. Eigenlob, war zwar nicht rühmlich, aber das einzigste was er noch bekam. Wer wird ihn schon loben, nein er gab niemand Gelegenheit dazu – Gefühlsduselei.

Nach Außen so unbewegt wie immer folgte Servus Snape dem Ruf des dunklen Lords.

Er war wütend, denn das Mal brannte stark, und der Ruf war nur für ihn bestimmt. Nicht alle Todesser wurden gerufen, nein nur wenige oder vielleicht nur er. Diese Vorstellung machte ihm Sorgen. Allein mit dem dunklen Lord und Wurmschwanz, das könnte gefährlich werden. War der Ruf von Wurmschwanz tatsächlich vom dunklen Lord gekommen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, der dunkle Lord gab nie etwas aus seiner Hand. Nun, er wird es erfahren in diesem alten Kasten, der Menschen aber keine Menschlichkeit beherbergte.

Hier in dem großen Haus in Little Hangleton hatten sie sich schon öfter getroffen. Heruntergekommen sah es aus, beinahe schon verwahrlost. Hatte der dunkle Lord keinen Sinn für das Leben oder war seine Macht nicht so groß wie die von anderen Zauberern. Servus entschloss sich den Zustand des Hauses auf die Machtbessenheit seines Eigners zurück zu führen.

Durch das hohe Fenster im Treppenhaus, viel noch etwas Licht. Es wäre sicher heller, wenn neben den unzähligen Spinnweben auch der Dreck von mehreren Jahren entfernt worden wäre. Die Treppen waren total verstaubt nur, wo Todesser die Treppen benutzten, war der edle Marmor, durch den Saum der Umhänge, vom Dreck befreit, zu erkennen.

Die wütenden Schreie Voldemorts hörte er durch die geschlossenen Türen. Als Snape eintrat, herrschte Schweigen, er beglückwünschte sich, nur seine Version der Vorkommnisse dabei zu haben.

Voldemort stand vor Wut bebend vor ihm: „Servus, du hältst dich wohl für sehr klug mir solche wichtige Informationen vor zu enthalten?" „Mein Lord, welche Informationen?" Ein Cruciatus Fluch traf ihn so unerwartet, dass er zusammenbrach. „Severus, welche wohl! Was war das für ein Treffen bei dem Wurmschwanz als Snape gefasst wurde?", tobte Voldemort. Es brauchte einige Minuten bis der wieder in der Lage war zu antworten. „Sir, ich folge nur eurem Ruf und nicht den eines eurer Handlanger – deshalb bin ich dort nicht erschienen."

„Nun eure Lordschaft wir sollten mal sein Veritaserum an ihm selbst erproben", schlug der Zauberer, der eigentlich in Askaban sitzen sollte, Voldemort vor.

„Eine Flasche, den Reinheitstest habe ich selbst vorgenommen", mit diesen Worten und einem gehässigen Grinsen, verlangte dieser von Lucius Malfoy, eine der Flaschen, die Servus selbst geliefert hatte.

Es war wie eine Beleidigung, für wie dumm sie hielten ihn eigentlich, in Sachen Zaubertränke waren sie reine Stümper. Meinten die Beiden wirklich, er Severus Snape würde jemals einen Trank aus der Hand geben, der ihm persönlich gefährlich werden könnte.

Warum litt er scheinbar an Blutarmut, weil die großen Mengen an verschiedenen Zaubertränken in der letzten Zeit ein ordentlicher Aderlass für ihn bedeuteten. Wenn statt dem erforderlichen Tierblut das Blut eines Zauberers verwandt wurde, konnte der Trank diesem nichts anhaben.

Nach einem weiteren Cruciatus Fluch, den er aber erwartet hatte und besser überstand, wurde er unter Androhung von weiteren Schmerzen zur Einnahme des Trankes gezwungen. Severus war erleichtert sie glaubten ihm. Voldemort: „Dafür werde ich ihn leiden lassen, leiden ohne Gnade. Niemand, wirklich niemand macht Lord Voldemort lächerlich.

Vor Voldemort rehabilitiert stand er nun neben Malfoy, und fragte sich, wo den Crabbe und die Lestranges waren. Der Kreis der engeren Todesser war schon etwas gelichtet.

„Todessergruppen führen, ohne meine Zustimmung Angriffe durch!", tobte der dunkle Lord: „Die meisten Angriffe gingen daneben. Es gibt hier unter uns einen Verräter!"

„Wie kommt ihr darauf?", fragte Malfoy vorsichtig. Der dunkle Lord lies sich auf einen Sessel nieder: „Nun, die Miseren der letzten Zeit werde ich euch noch einmal aufzählen müssen, wenn ihr so vergesslich seit. Da war zuerst die geplante Übernahme der Winkelgasse. Selbst den Muggel ist es aufgefallen, dass wir uns versammelten, hatte ich nicht gesagt unauffällig in Muggelkleidung. Ich habe mir das als kleine Demonstration von Muggel vorgestellt und nicht als Happening von meinen Gefolgsleuten. Sehr enttäuscht beobachtete ich das Treiben, aus dem Haus gegenüber des ‚Tropfenden Kessels'. Ich disappierte als irgend ein Idiot das Dach in Flammen gesetzt hatte. Ganz gegen meinen Plan gingen Wurmschwanz und Crabbe in den Muggel Pub hier haben sie die Muggel, die sich versteckt hatten, gefoltert. Man hat das Geschrei und Gewimmer bis auf die Straße gehört. Das Ergebnis – Wurmschwanz und der andere Idiot landeten in Askaban.

In der Winkelgasse wurden Frauen und Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht. Wer hat diesen dämlichen Sicherheitsring der Winkelgasse über unseren Angriff informiert? Was ihr noch nicht wisst, die Muggel, wie auch Wurmschwanz und Crabbe waren aus dem Pup waren verschwunden, als meine Leute, verkleidet als Auroren den Raum untersuchten. Von dort gingen die gigantischen Schockwellen aus, welche den Angriff vereitelten. Meine Herren, dies haben meine Helfer gefunden!"

Ungläubig schauten die beiden auf die Visitenkarten, die nun über der rechten Hand des dunklen Lords schwebten. Dieser war aufgestanden und ging auf sie zu: „Der Muggel welcher gefoltert wurde und verschwunden ist, hat diese Karten verloren.

Sein Name ist Vernon Dursley!"

„Na, und warum soll der Name wichtig sein?", fragte Malfoy herausfordernd. Drohend drehte sich Voldemort zu seinem Vasallen um: „Vernon Dursley ist der Onkel von Harry Potter! Wurmschwanz hat ausgerechnet mit diesem Alleingang Potter und somit den Muggelfreund Dumbledore alarmiert. So früh wollte ich das nicht.

Die nächste verpatzte Aktion hat diese Umbridge verschuldet. Snape, Lucius kann dir berichten wie ich sie habe leiden lassen." Malfoy grinste fies. Severus konnte sich gut vorstellen was das für einen Menschen bedeutete, zumal die Umbridge den dunklen Lord schon einmal enttäuscht hat, als sie als Schulleiterin mehr Ärger verursacht hatte als notwendig war.

Malfoy meldete sich mit seiner schleppenden Stimme zu Wort: „Wäre ein Befehl gekommen hätten wir Potter schon damals gefasst, als Umbridge Schulleiterin Hogwarts war."

„Crucio", es war nur ein Zischen, aber Malfoy krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Snape wandte seinen Blick von dem gefolterten Malfoy ab. Ekelhaft, abstoßend fand er diese Art des Umgangs. „Lucius, wann lernst du endlich mal denken? Ich wollte seinerzeit an die Prophezeiung, ich werde nicht noch mal den gleichen Fehler machen und mich durch eine unvollständige Prophezeiung meiner Macht berauben."

Voldemort ging im Saal auf und ab, kleine Staubwolken stoben auf. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und mit ein paar Sprüchen war der Saal sauber. „Reparo", flüsterte er leiste und der nächste Stuhl war repariert. Als er aufsah schaute er in die Augenschlitze des dunklen Lords: „Snape, wiedereinmal durchkreuzt einer von euch meine Pläne. Nicht nur Dumbledore kann Stühle mahlen. Severus durch wenige Sprüche würde dieses Haus, das Haus meines Vaters, wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen, nur will ich das? Nein! Sonst wäre es hier sauberer als bei Lucius zu Hause. Aber dann müsste ich Erklärungen geben. Dies ist ein Muggelhaus, die Muggel würden fragen. Die Zauber würden im Ministerium auffallen und nicht zu verbergen sein. Wenn ich wollte könnte ich das dunkle Mal über dem Haus schweben lassen, aber die Zeichen für die Zukunft sind nicht gerade erfreulich, warum sollte ich dann verraten wo ich bin?"

Malfoy hatte sich etwas erholt. „Welche Zeichen, Meister?", durch sein Interesse, welches geheuchelt klang versuchte er sich wieder einzuschleimen.

Die Saaltüre ging auf und Rodolphus Lestrange betrat mit seiner Frau den Saal. Seit dem sie aus Askaban geflohen waren, schienen sie immer in der Umgebung des Meisters zu sein. Er fuhr sie auch nicht an, dass sie zu spät kommen würden. Von dem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys zu schließen hatten mindestens Rodolphus ihn in der Gunst des Meisters ausgebootet.

Voldemort lies sich auf den reparierten Stuhl nieder. „Die Umbridge hatte den Auftrag verschiedene Mitschüler von Potter zu quälen, nicht zu töten, zu quälen. Der Hass auf den ‚Jungen der überlebte'", die Stimme überschlug sich vor Spott. „Würde in das unermessliche steigen und ihm seine Anerkennung kosten. Die Leute hätten Angst vor dem Umgang mit ihm. Auf diesen Weg könnte ich seine Ängste und Befürchtung Wahrheit werden lassen. Ein kleiner verängstigter Junge, verlassen oder wenigsten gemieden von allen anderen, ist keine große Gefahr mehr für mich."

Sein entstelltes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und kurz drauf wieder sich zu verfinstern. Er sprang auf und stocherte wild im Feuer, die Funken stoben. Seine Stimme senkte sich gefährlich: „Und was macht die Umbridge, sie will die alte Squib umlegen. Die Squib, die Dumbledore bei Potters Familie platziert hat. Und ihr habt es gelesen was daraus geworden ist. Und was macht diese einfältige Kuh? Sie holt sich ein paar von meinen Gefolgsleuten und versucht den eigentlichen Auftrag auszuführen. Es gelang nur der Angriff auf die Longbottoms, aber der war nicht geplant. Bei allen anderen Angriffen stießen sie auf massive Gegenwehr, den sie hatte sich den Auftrag notiert und den Zettel an den Gegner verloren!"

Nun geschah etwas ungewöhnliches, der dunkle Lord hielt in seinem Toben inne. Wie in einem Schwächeanfall lies er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Severus hatte das schon öfters gesehen, nicht beim dunklen Lord, sondern interessanterweise hatte dies hier, große Ähnlichkeit mit den Anfällen des jungen Potters. Er stöhnte und röchelte. Severus ging vorsichtig einige Schritte zurück, wie würde so ein mächtiger Zauberer reagieren. Sollte es sich um einen Kontakt mit Potter handeln konnte jetzt alles passieren.  
Plötzlich merkte er, dass jemand sich in seine Gedankenwelt eingeschlichen hatte. Voldemort konnte es nicht sein, er konnte wie Dumbledore Gedanken lesen, wenn er jemand ansah, nur bei Potter gab es da diese Berühmte Ausnahme. In den Büchern stand etwas davon, dass es die alten Magier auch über Entfernungen konnten, sowie Voldemort und Potter gegenseitig dazu in der Lage waren. Der dunkle Lord war mit sich selbst beschäftigt; Magier kannte er nicht, war es vielleicht doch Dumbledore – niemand konnte wissen was er alles konnte. Als er sich vorsichtig um sah entdeckte er, dass Bellatrix in fest anfixiert hatte. Er hob drohend die Augenbrauen. Sie schüttelte nur vorsichtig den Kopf. Nun, drang Severus in ihre Gedankenwelt ein. Sieh da, sie hatte die gleiche Befürchtung wie er – Angst vor einem ungezügelten Wutausbruch. Severus beobachtete sie wie sie geschmeidig und beinahe geräuschlos den Raum verließ, sie warf ihm vorher einen Blick zu den er noch aus der Schulzeit kannte. Mit dem hatte sie ihm, dem jüngeren Schüler, ihre Bitte um Unterstützung signalisiert. Ja, Bellatrix gehörte auch zu den wenigen die ihn richtig einschätzten konnten. 

Nun regte sich der dunkle Lord, die Wut war ihm in das Gesicht geschrieben. Voller Zorn nahm er den Stuhl, auf dem er gerade gesessen war und zerschmetterte ihn.

„Lucius Malfoy, ich lasse mich nicht hintergehen, ich habe dich mit der Abnahme des Schweige-Eides betraut, nie habe ich gefordert, dass ein Verräter einen solchen gnadenvollen Tod erleidet – Wurmschwanz ist einfach an seinem Verrat erstickt - Crucio, Crucio", brüllte er in einem selten erlebten Wutanfall. Malfoy brach zusammen, seine Nase blutete. Er blieb von Voldemort unbeachtet am Boden liegen. Die hellblonden Haare mit Blut verschmiert, wenn nicht hier und da ein Körperteil sich bewegen würde, könnte man ihn für tot halten.

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich suchend um: „Severus, wo ist Bella?"

Den vielsagenden Blick in der Erinnerung stammelte er: „Sie ist dort, wo ich sie nie hinbegleiten würde." Severus hoffte, dass diese Antwort ihm nicht als Frechheit ausgelegt wurde und vor allem das Bellatrix wirklich bald wieder auftaucht.

Voldemort schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben: „Nun sie hätte mich sowieso nicht verraten, aber es besteht jetzt keine Gefahr mehr für sie – wenn doch. Lestrange, besorge mir Informationen, Crabbe scheint irgendwie verhindert zu sein. Euch kann jetzt durch den Eid nichts mehr passieren, da das Ministerium nun weis das Malfoy geflohen ist. Ich muss wissen wie viel sie wissen!"

Unruhig wanderte der dunkle Lord hin und her.

„Snape, wo ist dieser Potter, bis auf gerade eben, kann ich schon seit geraumer Zeit keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm aufnehmen?", wurde er plötzlich von Voldemort angefahren.

„Sir, es sind Ferien ich gehe davon aus, dass er bei seinen Verwandten ist," gab er ihm zur Antwort. Irgendwas war mit dem Potter Jungen gewesen in den Ferien, nur was? Severus gab es auf die losen Enden in seinem Gedächtnis zu verfolgen.

„Hinter der ganzen Scheiße steckt eine Methode dahinter – hier gibt es Kräfte von denen ich nichts weis! Interessanterweise wurde das Haus der Familie Chang, mit den gleichartigen Schockwellen verteidigt wie bei der Squib, in der Winkelgasse und bei dem Desaster in Hogsmeade.", brummte der dunkle Lord vor sich hin.

Severus wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er sah hier auch Zusammenhänge. Er entschloss sich durch Fragen mehr von den Gedankengängen seines Gegenübers zu erfahren": Sir, was sollen solche Kräfte mit dem kleinen Potter zutun haben?"

„Es tut sich was in der Zauberwelt und ich habe davon keine Ahnung, die Petunia Dursley hat sich als Hexe eintragen lassen, genauso wie Victoria Granger. Ja, Malfoy die Mutter von dieser Hermine ist Hexe. Vielleicht war dein Sohn doch zu arrogant," dachte Voldemort laut weiter ohne auf Snapes Frage einzugehen.

„Dann legen wir sie einfach um alle beide samt ihren Familien", schlug Lucius schnell vor, vermutlich wollte er den dunklen Lord daran hindern nach seinem Sohn zu fragen.

„Lucius, denkst du ich sitze hier untätig herum. Ich selbst habe es heute versucht beiden Häuser zu zerstören, ich konnte es nicht.", sichtlich verärgert über sein Unvermögen warf er ein Stuhlbein in die Zimmerecke, „der alte Muggelfreund Dumbledore muss einen Schutzzauber entdeckt haben, dem ich nicht anhaben kann, noch nichts anhaben kann."

Die Saaltür flog auf. „Crucio, Crucio!", Rodolphus Lestrange stürmte, gefolgt von seiner Frau Bellatrix, mit dem gezogenen Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet herein.

Severus ging vorsichtig zwischen ihr und die Tür. Was veranlasste Rodolphus derart aggressiv hier aufzutreten, das konnte nicht gut enden.

Bellatrix schien sich zu fürchten, das erstemal das er das sehen konnte. Sie war auch irgendwie verändert, ja das Leuchten in ihren Augen war wieder da. Es war das Leuchten, welches er an Sirius so gefürchtet hatte, zeigte in ihr war das alte Leben zurückgekehrt. Irgendetwas war in ihr befreit worden. Sie wandte sich flüsternd an ihn: „Severus, ich brauche noch Zeit, ich muss noch etwas erledigen kannst du mir helfen hier unbestraft zu verschwinden." Überrascht über diese Bitte nickte Severus unauffällig.

Malfoy krümmte sich, vor Schmerzen schreiend auf dem Boden. Ein weiter Cruciatus Fluch folgte aus Rodolphus Lestranges Zauberstab. Voldemort sprang erschrocken aus seinem Lehnstuhl, den Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet um den Fluch mit einem „Finite Incantatem" zu beenden.

Lestrange schrie den sich am dem Boden windenden Zauberer an: „Du missratene Ratte, verflucht sei der Tag deiner Geburt du Ausgeburt der Hinterhältigkeit, niemand sprach von meinem Bruder. Niemals hätte ich es zu gelassen, dass mein Bruder von dir und deinem missratenen Sohn dem Ministerium zum Fraß vorgeworfen wird." Rodolphus hatte sich in Rage geschrieen: „Crucio". Malfoy schrie auf und krümmte sich erneut am Boden. Voldemort hob erneut den Fluch über Malfoy auf, lies ihn aber, durch heraufbeschworene Stricke fesseln. Einem Zischeln gleich er hob der dunkle Lord seine Stimme: „Malfoy, ich habe mich auf dein Wort verlassen, dass du einen Zauber für dein Rollenspiel verwendest, einen der überflüssig ist. Ich höre du hast dich an einem meiner Gefolgsleute gehalten, der im Gegensatz zu dir, mir nie die Treue gebrochen haben."

Malfoy schwebte kopfüber in die Luft. Als er mit seinem Kopf in Höhe mit dem des dunklen Lords war, sah diese ihn mit seinen roten Augen abschätzig an: „Warum Rastaban, stand er dir genauso ihm Weg wie Snape, den du durch deine Falle zusammen mit Wurmschwanz dem Ministerium ausliefern wolltest. Rodolphus wo sind die Informationen, aus dem verdammten Gericht." Während er diese Worte sprach ließ er Malfoy auf den Boden fallen.

Rodolphus Lestrange las den Hauptartikel vor:

**Drama im Gerichtssaal**

Bei der heutigen Verhandlung, die eigentlich gegen Servus Snape,  
Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, wegen Unterstützung des  
dunklen Lords angesetzt war taten sich Abgründe auf. Während  
der Verhandlung verwandelte sich der festgenommene Todesser  
in Peter Pettigrew. Ja, den Zauberer der eigentlich seit 14 Jahren tot  
ist. Die Aussage von Potter und Dumbledore, wie auch die Beteuerungen  
des Werwolfes Lupin bestätigten sich, das Gericht sprach Sirius  
Black posthum für unschuldig. Peter Pettigrew starb kurz, nachdem  
er die Inhaftierung von Lucius Malfoy angezweifelt hatte, laut Aussage  
eines Heilergremiums von St. Mungos an Folge eines gebrochenen  
Eides.

Die Reaktionen von Minister Fudge waren erst durch den  
Nachweis des Imperiums-Fluches erklärbar. Die  
Amtsgeschäfte werden von Madame Bones und Arthur Weasley  
bis zur nächsten Ständekammer geführt.Der Ministeriumsangestellte  
Crabbe, der mit dem Fluch „„Stupor universus" das ganze Gericht  
schocken wolle, wurde wegen Hochverrates zum Kuss der Dementoren  
verurteilt.

Draco Malfoy, der Sohn von Lucius Malfoys wurde bei dem  
Versuch mit Vielsaft-Trank die Flucht seines Vaters zu verheimlichen gefasst. Folterspuren und die Belegung mit dem Fluch zu Beherrschung von Zauberer verschonte ihn vor einer Verurteilung. Der entflohene Rabastan Lestrange  
war anstelle von Lucius Malfoy in der Zelle gefunden worden.

Ministerin Bones verkündigte eine Kronzeugenregelung für alle welche  
bereit sind, das Ministerium im Kampf gegen Tom Riddle genannt Lord  
Voldemort zu unterstützen. Auf den Kopf von Lucius Malfoy wurde  
eine Prämie ausgesetzt.

In einer aussichtlosen Situation kannte der dunkle Lord nur eines, Gewalt. Unsinnige Gewalt. „Ihr Beiden, könnt mir eure Treue bei einem Angriff beweisen. Wir werden der Zaubererwelt zeigen, dass wir nicht nur Idioten sind."

„Wir versammeln uns in einer halben Stunde beim Fuchsbau, ich habe eine Überraschung für den neuen stellvertretenden Minister vorbereitet, von der die Zauberwelt noch in Jahrzehnten erschaudern wird.

Ich möchte so viele wie möglich von uns sehen. Wenn wir mit unserem ersten Ziel fertig sind, werden wir uns noch heute andere Ziele vornehmen!", diese Befehle schleuderte er voller Wut allen Anwesenden an den Kopf.

Voldemort erschrak über seinen Gefühlsausbruch, er wusste genauso gut wie Snape, dass Potter nun gewarnt war.

„Eure Lordschaft, ich werde meine notwendigen Utensilien besorgen, es wäre mir recht, wenn Bellatrix Lestrange, als fähige Hexe mir zur Seite stehen können. Ich denke wir müssen mit Verletzten rechnen.", beinahe entschuldigend brachte Snape die Erklärung über sein Verschwinden vor.

Severus hastete mit Bellatrix aus dem großen alten Haus auf dem Berg über Little Hangleton. „Bella, du bereust es, wenn du mich hinter das Licht führst. Was hast du vor?", fragte er sie mit warnender Stimme. „Severus, das ist eine Familienangelegenheit und für dich ist es besser du weist nichts davon. Ich bin es meiner Familie schuldig, jetzt etwas zu tun, was sich er dunkle Lord nicht vorstellen kann, dass ich es mache. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde – versprochen!"

Severus nickte und apparierte auf den nahen Friedhof. Schnell steckte er seine Hand in das Hemd holte den Zettel hervor. Mit der anderen Hand griff er in einen Rosendorn. Kurz nach dem er mit dem blutenden Finger das Blatt berührte verschwand er von diesem Ort.

11.12.04 Rudi


	42. 11 Der Prozess und die Folgen 5 Der Angr...

**Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviers,**

eine an mich persönlich geschriebene Review hat mich veranlasst das Kapitel 6.1. 'Ein Bann wird gebrochen' etwas umzuschreiben. Es gibt keine neuen Erkenntnisse nur diemagischen Erben werden mehrvon den 'angelernten' Magiern abgegrenzt, damit es nicht zu Verwirrungen kommt. Ich habe das Kapitel neu hochgeladen.

**

* * *

Nun zu den Antworten:**

**Snowy**

Ein kurzen Kapitel über den Anfang einer ungewöhnlichen Schulzeit ist eingeplant

**silvertrust**

Sie liegen mir eigentlich nicht so, die brutalen Szenen, aber auf einen groben Klotz gehört nun mal ein grober Keil. So schlimm muss Lucius nicht mehr leiden, lese dieses Kapitel und du weist warum grins

Ich hoffe mit diesem Kapitel kommt es besser herüber mit dem Okklumentik und der Gedankenleserei

**Laser-Jet**

Ganz herzlichen Dank für deine Unterstützung, es wird auch immer schwerer – zur Zeit dauert es länger da die geplanten Kapitel überarbeitet werden müssen. Selbst bei bereits veröffentlichen Kapitel gibt es manchmal berechtigte Kritiken, die ich versuche zu korrigieren siehe Kapitel 6.1.

**

* * *

**

**11.5. Der Angriff**

Es herrschte eine lähmende Stille in dem sonst belebtesten Raum des Fuchsbaus. Die Küche war normalerweise der Mittelpunkt der Großfamilie. Nicht, dass die Weasley im Urlaub waren, nein sie waren bis auf Percy hier versammelt.

Percy war zur Verteidigung des Ministeriums abkommandiert worden, und niemand störte sich daran. Nachdem Krach im vergangenen Jahr, war es wohl nicht der geeigneteste Zeitpunkt jetzt hier aufzutauchen. Ginny und Ron hatten ihre Partner bei sich. Für Harry und Nathalie, die von Nathalies Bruder als ‚beinahe Weasleys' bezeichnet wurden, war selbst verständlich, hier mit den Weasleys im Ernstfall den Fuchsbau zu verteidigen.

Alle schauten gebannt auf das Denkarium, in dem sich eine rauchige Säule drehte.

„Nun, Harry las sehen!", forderte Ron seinen Freund auf. Plötzlich hörte man im Treppenhaus mehrere Personen gehen. „Albus" begrüßte Harry seinen Schulleiten. „Wir haben auf euch geartet, denn mit eingefangenen Gedanken kenne ich mich nicht aus."

„Harry, war es sehr schlimm?" Diese Frage von Hermine hätte selbst Harry voraussagen können, obwohl er von Unterrichtsfach Vorhersage nichts hielt. Die Fürsorge tat ihm gut, sie war nicht mehr so erdrückend wie am Ende des Schuljahres. Neben der Liebe, die ihm Ginny schenkte, war die Freundschaft zu Hermine, Ron, Nathalie und ihrem Bruder zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. In der eigentlich kurzen Zeit hat sich auch der Innere Kreis um die magische Uhr zu einer, zu seiner Ersatzfamilie entwickelt, und dies wurde jetzt von Voldemort bedroht.

Moody, der mit Albus, Hermine und Marcel gekommen war, bat alle sich auf eine Seite der Küche zu stellen. Dumbledore nahm das Denkarium und stellte es auf den nun freien Platz am Boden. Die rauchige Säule drehte sich schneller und schneller und nahm langsam Konturen an.

Harry der, gegen den Wunsch von Ginny, nur eine Kopie seiner Gedanken in das Denkarium abgelegt hatte, fühlte sich an den Augenblick zurückversetzt, an dem er die Vision hatte. Er wusste, dass Ginny in seinen Gedanken war. Der kleine aber feine Schutztauber von dem Großonkel der Benons funktionierte hervorragend. Er, Harry hatte Ginnys Gedankenspaziergang zugelassen, als seine magische Partnerin würde sie es vermutlich auch gegen seinen Willen schaffen. Gegenüber Andere verschloss er seine Gedankenwelt ab. Ein Eindringen ohne seine Zustimmung war nicht mehr möglich.

Im Nachhinein ärgerte sich Harry, dass er in Askaban so unvorsichtig war, als er den Okklumentik -Zauber aufhob, und diesen Zauber nicht eingesetzt hatte, sondern ungeschützt in den Gedankenaustausch mit Remus Lupin trat. Er sollte es eigentlich besser wissen, dass bei großen Gefühlsregelungen der Kontakt zu Voldemort schon oft hergestellt wurde.

Die Weasleys und ihre Besucher starrten entsetzt auf die Figur Voldemorts. Mit Ausnahme von Harry und Dumbledore hatten, nur Ginny ihn vorher schon gesehen, den jungen Tom Riddle in der Kammer des Schreckens und die jetzige Erscheinung in Harrys Erinnerungen.

Dumbledore hatte, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, aus seinen Gedanken eine sehr realistische Illusion zu entstehen zu lassen.

Die Information aus der Vision war klar und deutlich, der Fuchsbau sollte angegriffen werden. Am meisten hatte ihnen die Brutalität des Gegners Angst gemacht. Harry spürte die mitleidigen Blicke, die sich auf ihn richteten. Er war froh als Ginny ihren Arm um ihn legte und sie gemeinsam verschwanden.

Fragend sah er sich um: „Ginny warum ausgerechnet in den Zaubertränke Kerker?" Sie legte ihren Finger auf den Mund. „Harry wir werden uns jetzt unsichtbar machen, Severus hat um Hilfe gerufen und ich werde ihn jetzt hierher holen. Mit diesen Worten stellte sie Snapes Denkarium, an das Harry eigentlich nur ungute Erinnerungen hatten, auf das Lehrerpult.

Kaum waren sie unsichtbar konzentrierten sie sich auf Professor Severus Snape. Die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, kaum erschienen stürzte sich auf das Denkarium.

Das große Können und die langjährige Übung zeigten sich, wie der Zaubertränkemeister mit seiner Gedächtnisschale umging. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er seine Erinnerungen wieder und auch geordnet.

„Danke, ihr beiden", es wäre schön, wenn ich euch sehen könnte „Entschuldigung, Severus", meinte Ginny, als sie der Bitte nachgekommen war. Professor Snape ignorierte ihre ausgestreckte Hand: „Nein, Ginny keine Energie, der dunkle Lord ist misstrauischer den je! Potter, mehr Okklumentik bitte, wäre aber kaum ruhig abgelaufen, wenn er von dem Tod des Peter Pettigrew erst aus der Zeitung erfahren hätte."

Harry nickte: „Ich weis, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit muss ich umsichtiger sein. Was für eine Überraschung hat er für uns?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Er ahnt, dass du seinen Plan wegen seiner Wut mit bekommen hast, nun befürchte ich er bereitet sich auf diesen Angriff besonders gut vor. Ich kann es nicht einmal ahnen. Langsam habe ich den Eindruck er hat noch eine zweite Truppe außer den alten Todessern. Setzt die Schockwelle nur noch im äußersten Notfall ein, flieht lieber, denn er bringt diese Kraft irgendwie mit euch in Verbindung."

Überrascht schaute Ginny in die Augen ihres Professors. Eine kurze Zeit sahen sie sich an und Harry hatte das Gefühl, Ginny wusste etwas mehr als er.

„Passt auf euch auf und Potter falscher Mut und unnötiger Leichtsinn kann tödlich enden, eigentlich solltest du das inzwischen wissen!", mit diesen Worten stürmte Snape zur Türe hinaus. Harry und Ginny verschwanden aus Hogwarts.

Als die versammelten Freunde, die Vision aus Harry Denkarium gesehen hatten, wussten sie, woran sie waren. Während sie über das Gesehene diskutierten, war es nur Hermine und Albus aufgefallen, dass Ginny und Harry für kurze Zeit nicht bei ihnen waren.

Moody schaute irritiert schaute aus dem Fenster, als Ron von der Burg Hufflepuff sprach, die nirgends zu sehen war.

Dumbledore klärte den Freund über die magischen Bedingungen auf. Ein nie gesehenes Strahlen ging über das narbendurchzogene Gesicht des alten Auroren.

Als Dumbledore ihm das Amulett überreichen wollte, winkte er energisch ab. „Albus was soll ich alter Knochen noch Schmuck tragen, auf den verständnislosen Blick von Nathalie hin, wandte er sich auf französisch an sie: „Die Narben zieren einen Mann und nicht der Schmuck, nicht war mein Liebes?" Überrascht schaute Harry die Anderen an, sieh an Mad-Eye spricht sogar französisch. Nathalie war sprachlos, es schien als wäre ihr Ehrgeiz angestachelt worden: „Professor Moody, ich will ihnen dieses Amulett um den Hals legen, denn was sollen wir mit einem alten Kämpfer, der tot ist? Was nützen ihnen als Mann die zierenden Narben, wenn sie diese in ihr Grab mitnehmen?"

Alastor Moody schaute sie überrascht an und senkte seinen Kopf vor ihr.

„Na, Albus manchmal überzeugt nicht das Wissen, sondern nur auch Charme", kommentiere Arthur stolz auf die Freundin seines Sohnes, die Szene.

Ginny informierte die Freunde über Snapes Informationen über den Angriff und über seinen Plan, notfalls mit Bellatrix zu desertieren.

„Warum sollen wir Bellatrix Lestrange helfen?", wollte Harry verständnislos wissen. „Sie war es doch, die Sirius bekämpft hatte und ihn durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung trieb!"

Die Spannung im Raum stieg sie war beinahe körperlich zu spüren. Die Erwachsenen tauschten sich Blicke aus. Molly sah in überrascht an. „Harry, was soll das denn jetzt. Dumbledore findet es sinnvoll und Professor Snape wird schon wissen was gut ist."

Harry starrte wütend auf den Tisch, unfähig zu sprechen. Es war wieder soweit. Wieder wurde er als kleiner Junge behandelt. Der große Professor hatte recht und er sollte sich nicht so anstellen. Er sah sich suchend um Ginny, sie hatte wohl gerade die Küche verlassen, dachte er sich, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sekunden später stand er mit den Jugendlichen in Ginny Refugium.

„Hallo ich habe euch zu mir gerufen, damit wir in Ruhe über die Angelegenheit Severus und Bellatrix reden können", Ginnys Stimme klang verärgert.

„Warum sollten wir ausgerechnet sie schützen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Weil Dumbledore die Idee für gut befindet und Snape es will, ohne uns Gründe zu nennen?"

Hermine antwortete als erste: „Harry es ist mir auch unerklärlich, aber ich Glaube Snape hat seine Gründe dies zu fordern und es wird richtig sein."

„Ja? Kann er das Hermine?", fragte Ron aufgebracht. „Ich glaube er ist nicht in der Situation zu fordern. Mit dem Glauben, dass Snape seine Gründe hat und es schon richtig macht lebt auch Voldemort." Ron war so aufgeregt, dass er den Namen aussprach, den er sonst immer vermied.

Marcel, neigte seinen Kopf, auf der ihm üblichen weise zur Seite: „Was ist das Risiko dabei, wenn wir ihr helfen. Enttäuscht sie uns, liefern wir sie dem Ministerium aus. Während des Kampfes können wir sie ja geschockt in einem Keller verstauen."

„Marcel, so einfach geht das nicht", meinte Ginny „Bellatrix Lestrange, ist eine Cousine von Sirius Black. Die Familie Black war schon immer sehr der schwarzen Magie interessiert, und Bellatrix ist eine mächtige Hexe und kein versoffener, alter Zauberer wie Mundungus Fletcher.

Marcel meinte daraufhin nachdenklich: „Wenn wir sie retten müssten, würd es das Beste sein beide umgehend von uns nach Frankreich weiter zu schicken, am besten mit einem Portschlüssel, direkt in die Obhut unsere Freunde, die sich auf Bourg de Benon versammelt haben."

Harry hatte kein Verständnis, warum Bellatrix geschützt werden sollte. Als Ginny Bellatrix als eventuellen Schlüssel zu Sirius bezeichnete gab er als Letzter seinen Widerstand gegen den Plan auf.

Das war also die Information, welche seine Freundin von Snape mehr erhalten bekommen hat. Dieser alte Fuchs. Er kannte ihn offensichtlich gut, manchmal zu gut.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Küche des Fuchsbaues wandte sich Ron an seine Schwester: „Ginny und wo sind die Gedanken von Snape eigentlich hin?"

Diese schmunzelnde: „Die hat er schon längst unter seinen langen fettigen Haaren verstaut".

Das erste Schutzschild meldete das Eindringen von feindlichen Personen.

Harry wurde unruhig, die Schmerzen welche von seiner Narbe ausgingen, wurden immer stärker. Er bewunderte Ginny mit welcher Ruhe sie vorging.

McGonagall meldete sich aus Hogwarts dort war alles ruhig, auch Lupin berichtete aus Grimmauldplatz, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Nur hier am Sitz der Familie Weasley würde es zu einen Angriff der Todesser unter Leitung von Lord Voldemort persönlich kommen.

Mr. Weasley bemerkte beim Aufmarsch der ersten schwarzen Gestalten: „Das ist wohl das letzte Aufgebot, denn sie kommen ohne jede Deckung auf das Haus zu."

Ron vermutete, dass der schwarze Lord von falschen Voraussetzungen ausging, und nicht mit großer Gegenwehr rechnete.

„Mr. Weasley, Ron, vielleicht sind dies nur Kundschafter, ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort mit so wenigen Leuten einen Angriff durchführen wird, von dem er sich eine erschüchternde Wirkung auf die Zauberwelt verspricht.", meinte Hermine.

„Richtig", knurrte Moody:"Es kann auch noch Stunden dauern bis er wirklich los geht.

Harry beobachte wie Ginny immer wieder zum Hologrammstein schielte, er kannte sie jetzt gut genug um sicher zu sein, dass sie bereit war ihr Geheimnis als Erbin von Hufflepuff preiszugeben. Auch er versprach sich hier einen abschreckenden Effekt. Wie würde aber Voldemort reagieren? Diese Frage konnte er sich nicht mehr beantworten, die ersten Flüche trafen das Haus, einzelne Fenster gingen zu Bruch.

Ginny rief Harry, Nathalie, Hermine und Albus zu sich, sie wollte jetzt mit der Gegenwehr beginnen. Wer konnte sagen wie der Angriff weiter vorangetrieben wurde. Ginny nahm Kontakt mit Snape wie warnte ihn vor dem Gegenschlag, und sicherte ihm Schutz zu. Harry hatte es abgelehnt den Kontakt selber herzustellen. Er war, da er durch die Narbe mit Voldemort verbunden war ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko für Snape.

Immer mehr Todesser kamen auf das Haus zu. Ginny beschwor ein farbloses Schutzschild für das Anwesen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor einer der Angreifer auf das Gelände eindringen konnte. Harry konnten aus seiner Position am Fenster die Reaktion der Todesser erkennen, Sie waren einfach auf den Fuchsbau losgerannt und wurden nun mit einem lauten Knall zurück geschleudert. Die sofort aufstehen konnten suchten hinter Bäumen Deckung und schauten unsicher auf den nahen Hügel. Hier stand ihr Hauptgegner. Voldemort hatte sich aus dem Versteck gewagt. Er war weit genug entfernst um von Flüchen getroffen zu werden.

Im Schutz des Schildes griffen die Mitglieder der Kreise der Uhr die Gegner in ihren Verstecken an Sie konnten alle direkt mit den Mitgliedern des inneren Kreises telepathischen Kontakt aufnehmen, so lief dies Teil des Kampfes tonlos ab. Professor Albus Dumbledore fand große Freude daran sein Repertoire an Verteidigungs- und Schockzauber vorzuführen.

Ginny fühlte sich stark genug die Schutzglocke über den Fuchsbau aufrecht zu erhalten.

Deshalb besprach Harry sich kurz mit Nathalie und Hermine. Auch Albus und Moody waren seiner Ansicht, dass jetzt Ernst gemacht werden musste, bevor die Auroren des Ministeriums auftauchen.

Draußen vor dem Fuchsbau hatten sich die Gegner zurück gezogen. Eine gespenstische Ruhe herrschte – eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm, dachte Harry.

„Ginny, Albus ich will ja nicht als Pessimistin auftreten, aber wie können wir im schlimmsten Fall fliehen?", fragte Molly, die von der plötzlichen Stille etwas entnervt war. „Nun, Molly ich glaube wie haben genug Magier um uns versammelt, dass wir mit dem magischen Kreis verschwinden können, sollte Tom einen Anti-Apparierzauber über den Fuchsbau legen."

Molly holte tief Luft, ihr lag etwas auf der Zunge und sie schaute sich unsicher um. „Mum, ich merke, dass ich ganz deine Tochter bin," grinste Ginny ihre Mutter an, und wandte sich an alle: „An Alle, die keine Magier sind, und somit bei einem Anti-Apparierzauber nicht aus eigener Kraft fliehen können, kommt mal mit in den Keller ich habe da eine Überraschung für euch!"

Harry schaute seiner Freundin überrascht nach und fragte sie telepathisch: „Ginny, was geht hier ab?" – „Harry, habe ich dir noch nicht erzählt das ich die Bogen im Fuchsbau entdeckt habe", gab ihm Ginny als Antwort. „Direkt neben der selbst gemachten Marmelade beginnt der Schutzraum, ich werde ihn jetzt aktivieren und meinen Eltern und Brüder die Möglichkeit einrichten selbst über den Bogen in den Schutzraum von Hogwarts oder Godrics-Hollow zu fliehen. Ich denke das ist gut" Harry grinste, er wusste, dass seine Ginny ein Familienmensch war und diese ihr sehr wichtig war, aber so etwas Wichtiges wie den Bogen im Fuchsbau einfach vergas mit ihm zu reden überraschte ihn.

Die Weasleys stürmten in ihren Keller, in der Erwartung das Angekündigte selbst zu entdecken. Ginny, die Marcel an der Hand genommen hatte, als der sich total hilflos in der Gruppe der Weasley stand, ging ihnen nach. Marcel lies ihre Hand nicht los und verriet ihr damit, dass er der Sache nicht ganz traute. Ginny nahm mit Hermine Kontakt über ihre Gedanken auf: „Herm, ich zeige ihnen den von mir entdeckten Bogen und auf deinen Marcel passe ich persönlich auf, er scheint so ein impulsives Familienleben, wie das unsrige nicht gewohnt zu sein. Ist bei euch noch alles in Ordnung. Ruf mich bitte sofort!" – „Klar, Ginny und pass auf ihn auf, ich weis nicht ob er sich der Gefahr, die er Angriff mit sich bringt ganz bewusst ist", antwortete Hermine.

Ginny Eltern wie auch ihre Brüder standen im Vorratskeller und schauten sich suchend um. Ginny musste grinsen, ja bei selbstgemachter Marmelade und Rauchfleisch kannten sie sich aus, den kleinen Keller neben an hatten sie nicht einmal als Stauraum genutzt. Umso größer war die Verwunderung ihrer Familie als Ginny gerade auf diese kleine unscheinbare Türe zu ging.

Marcel wollte den heraneilende Weasley den Vortritt lassen, aber Ginny zog ihn mit sich. Überrascht schaute er sie an. „Marcel, ich habe Hermine versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und deshalb wirst du keinen Meter von mir weichen, klar!" Marcel schaute sie mit seinen braunen Augen lange und dankbar an.

„Seid ihr beiden nun fertig", unterbrach Fred sie. „Wir wollen endlich sehen was es hier Interessantes gibt, ist es ein neues Spielzeug für Dad?.

„Mr. Fred Weasley, Ginevra ist die Tochter deiner Mutter. Es kann nur etwas sein was die Sicherheit von uns und den Weasleys dient", bemerkte Albus' tiefe Stimme.

Molly zeigte auf kleine Aschehäufchen: „Bei Merlin wie kommt den in diesen vergessenen Kellerraum Asche?"

In diesem Augenblick, gerade als ob es das Stichwort war tauchte eine fette Ratte auf. Molly schrie angewidert auf. Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte leiste „inflammare". Die Ratte leuchtete mit einem lauten Quicken hell auf und zerfiel zu einem Häufchen Asche, ähnlich wie die über die sich Molly gewundert hat.

Dumbledore und Moody schauten Ginny streng an. Bevor sich Professor Albus Dumbledore räusperte um Ginny, wie sie spürte einige Fragen zu stellen wandte sie sich an Made-Eye: „Professor Moody, der Fluch gehört nicht zu den „Unverzeihlichen Flüche", oder?" Moody schaute sie überrascht an: „Wenn, du danach noch ‚Evanesco' anwendest, dann kann dir niemand etwas nachweisen. An alle, wenn ihr diesen Zauber anwendet führt dieser nur zum Entzünden des Kamins oder eines Feuers, Lebewesen erhalten nur kleinere Verbrennungen. Ginny hat es geschafft hier mit Lebewesen auszuradieren und ich sage bewusste Lebewesen und nicht nur Tiere. Langsam macht ihr Magier mir Angst. ‚Avada Kedavra', kann das Ministerium nachverfolgen ‚Inflammare' nicht."

Um die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen berührte sie einen Stein in der Wand und ein Tor öffnete sich. „Dies ist der Schutzraum vor dem magischen Bogen vom Fuchsbau, oder besser gesagt der alten Burg Hufflepuff. Während ihr euch umschaut und Professor Dumbledore euch den Sinn und Zweck erklärt, brauche ich mit Marcel etwas Zeit um euch alle zu berechtigen diese Bogen in Richtung Godrics-Hollow und Hogwarts zu benutzen, dann könnt ihr fliehen sollte die Lage hier gefährlich werden."

Während Professor Albus Dumbledore sprach, zog sie Marcel vor den zugemauerten Bogen- Leise flüsterte dieser ihr die in Runen niedergeschriebenen Zaubersprüche ins Ohr. Die sie laut nachsprach um ihrer Familie Albus, Moody und natürlich auch dem Inneren Kreis der magischen Uhr die Flucht durch das Tor zu ermöglichen. „Ginny warum ich auch?", fragte Marcel nachdem Ginny geendet hatte. „Weil du mit deiner Freundschaft mit Hermine auch ein ‚beinahe Weasley bist!", antwortete sie grinsend.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Familie um: „Ron, komm bitte und fasse diesen Stein an!" Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Ron kam der Bitte sofort nach. Das magische Tor war aktiviert „Wie im Flohnetzwerk müsst ihr deutlich sagen wohin das Tor euch führen soll. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten Hogwarts oder Godrics-Hollow. Dort müsst ihr euch über das Amulett bei einem von uns bemerkbar machen. Einige können auch den Schutzraum dort verlassen probiert es bei Gelegenheit aus.", forderte Ginny sie auf.

Wie durch ein Beben zitterte der Fußboden, schnell rannten sie zurück zu den Verbliebenen im Fuchsbau. Lautes Brüllen durchbrach die Stille nach dem Beben und hoch oben in der Luft die sahen sie drei große Stichflammen.

„Drachen!", rief Charly entsetzt. „Voldemort schickt Drachen in den Kampf."

Nun konnten sie die Ungetümer näher sehen, mit großer Geschwindigkeit hielten sie auf das Heim der Familie Weasley zu. Die Magier bildeten schnelle einen Kreis, denn das Schutzschild von Ginny begann zu wackeln als der erste Drache vor dem Fuchsbau landete und mit dem Schwanz versuchte auf das Haus einzuschlagen.

„Charly, komm rief Hermine. „Zeig uns wo wie ihn treffen können!"

Charly reihte sich in den Kreis ein uns berichtete den Magiern, dass die Drachen am Bauch, da wo die hellen Schuppen sichtbar wurden verwundbarsten waren. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab die anderen legten ihre Hände über seine und Charly, der seine Hand als letzte darauf gelegt hatte zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die beschriebenen Schuppen. „Jetzt, Leute gebt was möglich ist!" Der Zauberstab begann zu wackeln und ein greller Lichtstrahl verlies ihn wie ein Geschoss. Ein ohrenbetäubender Aufschrei der Echse und langsam fiel sie um. Wie ein kleines Erdbeben verursachte der gewaltige Körper bei seinem Sturz.

Zeit um dieses Schauspiel zu betrachten hatten die fünf in ihrem Kreis nicht. Charly zielte auf den zweiten herannahenden Drachen, aber der Schockzauber traf ihn nicht. Der Drache kam näher, sie konnten schon den schwefelhaltigen Atem des Untieres riechen als Ginny das Kommando übernahm. „Nochmal, und jetzt zusammen mit ‚Inflammare'!" Der Zauber verlies mit großer Geschwindigkeit den Stab und traf das Tier direkt am Bauch, als er zur Ladung vor dem Fuchsbau ansetzte.

Ein Ascheregen, der aber vom Schutzschild abgehalten wurde ging über den Fuchsbau nieder. Überrascht schauten Harry, Hermine und Nathalie Ginny an. „Habe nur ein bisschen im Keller geübt, dachte mir es muss doch etwas endgültiges geben ohne, dass Ministerium mit seinen heuchlerischen Argumenten am Hals zu haben von wegen ‚ihr dürft das nicht, pfui das ist verboten'. Die sehen doch, dass die Gegenseite die Flüche anwendet. Haben sie die Todesser bestraft? Bis jetzt wenig, weil sie sich nicht trauen oder unfähig sind die Täter festzusetzen."

Suchend sahen Moody und Professor Dumbledore zum Himmel, das dritte Tier war verschwunden. „Nun weis Tom, dass es hier massive Gegenwehr gibt, sie werden gleich aus ihren Verstecken kommen um zu sehen welchen Schaden die Drachen angerichtet haben. Ginny könntet ihr den ersten Drachen auch noch verschwinden lassen?"

„Warum, er soll die Angreifer ruhig abschrecken", meinte George. „Richtig, mein Junge", mischte sich Moody ein. „Es gibt, dann beinahe das Bild was die Todesser erwartet haben. Wenn aber beide Drachen nicht mehr da sind wird die Verwirrung größer sein. außerdem wird dieser Drache bald wieder wach sein, nicht wahr Charly?" Der angesprochene Drachenforscher nickte und fügte enttäuscht hinzu: „Es ist zwar bedauerlich, aber dieses Tier ist nur noch eine Gefährdung, denn um einen Drachen zum Angriff auf ein unbewegliches Ziel zu bewegen gehört viel dazu. Sie müssen den Viecher irgendwie den Verstand geraubt haben, sonst würden sie keine Befehle ausführen."

Der Fluch der Magier wurde noch einmal ausgeführt und die Unmenge Asche verschwand mit einem ‚Evanesco'

Ihnen war bewusst, lange konnten sie das Geheimnis der magischen Erben nicht mehr geheim halten. Moody' Vorhersage traf ein. Eine große Anzahl von Todessern apparierten nun vor den Fuchsbau. Einige schauten sich verwundert um, einzelne Rufe drangen bis in das Gebäude „Die Drachen, wo sind die Drachen?" Wie auf einen Befehl hin wandten sie sich wieder dem eigentlichen Objekt ihres Angriffes zu.

Der Fuchsbau erzitterte und den Flüchen die auf das Schutzfeld krachten. Die Magier bildeten einen Kreis und lösten eine erste Schockwelle aus.

Die Angreifer in der erste Linien brachen zusammen.

Nun wollte Harry Voldemort angreifen der wieder auf dem Hügel, diesmal aber unter einer sichtbaren Schutzglocke stand über der sich das dunkle Mal befand, Ginny und Albus unterstützten ihn während die anderen verständnislos schauten.

Der Gegenangriff kam schneller. Ein großer heller Feuerball schoss auf den Fuchsbau zu. Mit großem Knall stieß er auf die Schutzglocke, die zu Voldemorts Überraschung hielt. Der Feuerball wurde zurückgeschleudert. Voldemort konnte ihn gerade noch vernichten und zog sich hinter ein weiteres Schutzschild zurück.

Die Zauberer schickten einen Schockzauber nach dem anderen gegen seine ungeschützten Todesser. Diese flüchteten sich vor den Angriffen der Freunde in den nahen Wald.

Harry machte die Verteidiger des Fuchsbaues auf ein Schauspiel vor Voldemort aufmerksam. Sie konnten durch die Fenster beobachten, wie sich zwei Gefolgsleute Voldemorts stritten. Die weißblonden Haare verrieten Malfoy als den Zauberer, der als erstes den Todesfluch auf den anderen schleuderte, aber auch von einem Todesfluch seines Gegners getroffen wurde. Ein herzzerreisender Aufschrei einer Frau durchbrach die Stille.

Ginny zuckte zusammen, schnell nahm Harry sie in den Arm, er drang in ihre Gedanken ein, und hörte den Hilferuf von Snape. Ginny versuchte sich nun zu konzentrieren aber die Anstrengen mit dem Schutzschild hatte sie sehr ermüdet. Nun war es an Harry ihr Kraft zu spenden. Er nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und beide bemühte sich Kontakt mit Snape zu erhalten. „Severus", rief Ginny ihn „halte sie ganz fest, ihr kommt jetzt zu uns, klar". „Ja, alles klar."

Und Servus Snape landete in der Küche der Weasley, wo er unter normalen Umständen nicht so gern gesehen worden wäre. Er trug ganz vorsichtig die geschockte Bellatrix Lestrange in seinen Armen, und Harry konnte zu seiner Überraschung Zuneigung in seinen Blicken erkennen.

„Der dunkle Lord wird noch ein letztes Mal angreifen, seine Todesser formieren sich gerade im Wald", informierte Snape, bevor er sich um die bewusstlose Cousine von Sirius kümmerte. Mit einem Portschlüssel von Albus Dumbledore wurden beide in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts befördert, weit ab vom Krankenzimmer in dem Draco Malfoy vor sich hin dämmerte.

Durch den gemeinsamen Einsatz gestärkte und der neuen Angriffswelle bedroht entschied sich Ginny das Geheimnis ihrer Erbschaft zu lüften, wenn es nötig sein sollte.

Die Weasleys, Albus und Moody leisteten erbitterten Widerstand aber lang war die Schutzglocke über dem Fuchsbau nicht mehr zu halten. Während es draußen schon leicht dämmerte, versammelten sich die vier Erben um den Hologrammstein von Burg Hufflepuff.

Wie in der Nacht als sie, die großen Scheune wieder erschufen, projektierten sie das Hologramm und mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung materialisierte sich die Burganlage vor den Augen eines entsetzten Voldemort. Harry brach unter den Schmerzen seiner Narben zusammen, während die drei Magierinnen unter Anleitung Professor Dumbledore die ersten großen Schutzzauber über den magischen Komplex Fuchsbau errichteten. Diese mussten nun nicht mehr mit der Energie eines oder mehrerer Magier aufrecht gehalten werden.

Hermine und Nathalie schickten noch mehrere Schockwellen über das Gelände.

Ginny die Harry wieder aufgerichtet hatte. zielte gemeinsam mit ihm auf Voldemort der wie an gewurzelt auf seinem Hügel stand. Der heraneilenden Fluch zerstörte die Schutzglocke Voldemorts mit einem gewaltigen Knall. Als der Rauch sich auflöste disappierte Voldemort in einer grünen Flamme. Das Mal der Todesser änderte sein Aussehen, es war im Totenkopf nicht das Haupt der Schlange zu sehen, sondern deren Ende.

Tonks nahm telepathischen Kontakt mit dem Inneren Kreis auf: „ Er ist disappiert, könntet ihr jetzt mit den Schockwellen aufhören, zwei von uns liegen schon am Boden."

Harry antwortete erleichtert: „Normalerweise meldet man sich an, wenn man an einem Gesellschaftsspiel mitmachen will."

Nun kam Leben in die Burg. „Wir gehen alle gemeinsam durch unseren neuen Fuchsbau oder durch die Burg Hufflepuff", schlug Arthur vor. „Und, danach reparieren wir im alten Fuchsbau der jetzt ja mitten in der Burg steht was zu reparieren ist", bestimmte Molly Weasley die immer noch ungläubig um sich herum schaute.

Ganz aufgeregt rief Charly : „Der dritte Drachen ist auch tot, er liegt einige Meter von der Burg entfernt auf der ehemaligen Obstbaumwiese. Die Bäume haben den Absturz wohl genauso wenig überlebt wie das Tier.

Harry zog mit Ginny, Ron und Nathalie alleine los, da Hermine mit Marcel erst noch Hogwarts wollten um nach ihren Eltern zu schauen. Sie versprachen durch den magischen Bogen mit ihnen zurück zu kehren.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die Eltern von Hermine, gefolgt von den Dursley unter Führung von Hermine und Marcel wieder zurück waren. Professor McGonagall war ganz aufgeregt. Schnell beschwor sie für die Dursley's und Granger's Zaubererumhänge herauf, damit die Muggel unter ihnen den Auroren nicht auffielen.

Fragend schaute Vernon Dursley die Professorin an : „Warum soll ich mich verkleiden?" McGonagall schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Einen Gedächtniszauber brauchten sie nicht auch noch zu erleiden, und den erhalten sie von Zaubereiministerium, wenn diese entdecken, dass sie Muggel sind."

Moody hob überrascht die Augenbrauen: „Das Geheimabkommen, werte Professorin!". Harry mischte sich ein : „Professor Moody in der Muggelwelt können sie viel über Drachen erzählen, außer die Aufmerksamkeit von Ärzten werden sie nichts erhalten. Nicht einmal in der Presse ein Schlagzeile. Drachen gibt es in der Muggelwelt nicht und so mit kann es nicht sein."

Arthur Weasley gab Kingsley bekam das Oberkommando, mit den nun in den Fuchsbau ein rückenden Auroren die Burg im Ernstfall zu verteidigen..

Ministerin Bones erschien am Ort des Geschehens und forderte ungläubig schauend Erklärungen ein. Um nicht alles zweimal zu erklären zu müssen, rief Albus Dumbledore alle in einen Saal der Burg Hufflepuff. Professor Albus Dumbledore hatte diesen zusammen mit Nathalie und Harry im Stil von Hogwarts eingerichtet.

Mit ihrer gewohnten Energie begrüßte Molly Weasley alle Angekommenen. Vor Madame Bones nahm sie Haltung an: "Guten Tag, Frau Ministerin", sagte sie mit gespielten Ernst. Daraufhin brachen beide in ein Gelächter aus. Als sich Harry an Arthur, mit einem fragenden Blick wandte, erklärte er: „Sie gehören beide dem gleichen Schuljahrgang auf Hogwarts an."

Auf einmal lehnte sich Ginny an seine Schulter, sie war total müde. Die ganze Anstrengung hatte sie sehr mitgenommen. Auch Hermine schlief beinahe neben Marcel ein. Albus erklärte allen was im Fuchsbau geschehen war, er bedankte sich ausdrücklich bei dem magischen Kleeblatt und ihren Freunden. Er äußerte die Hoffnung, dass sich der Orden und die Kreise um die magische Uhr weiterhin so gut ergänzen würden.

Da die Weasley sich erst einmal erholten wollten, bevor sie sich im nun größeren Fuchsbau bezogen, beschlossen sie in den Grimmauldplatz zu gehen.

Hermine brach mit Marcel und ihren Eltern nach Mason Granger auf.

Nathalie nahm ihren Ron mit nach Frankreich um endlich etwas Ruhe zu haben und auch ihr Vater wollte informiert werden.

Petunia schaute nachdenklich auf Ginny wie sie erschöpft auf Harrys Schoß saß: „Harry du hast versprochen auf sie aufzupassen, warum hast du das nicht getan, das arme Mädchen." Er verdrehte die Augen, vor Wochen wäre er noch geschimpft worden, wenn er nur ein Bild von ihr gezeigt hätte und jetzt... . Er übertrug Energie an sie und im magischen Kreis, reisten sie mit den Dursleys in den Ligusterweg.

Sie verabschiedeten sich. „Harry, Ginny Morgen kommt ihr zum Abendessen, ihr habt uns noch einiges zu erklären", bellte Vernon.

Als Harry mit Ginny in Godrics-Hollow ankamen, sah er in die vorwurfsvollen Augen von Mary. „Mary, erspar mir deine Vorwürfe wegen Ginny, mir ist bewusst, dass wir an die Grenzen unserer Kräfte gegangen sind." „Das auch, Master Potter, Sir, wir Elfen haben eigentlich auf eine Anweisung gewartet um uns um den Fuchsbau kümmern zu können. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie eigenmächtig Hauselfen in den Fuchsbau entsendet hatte um vor der Ankunft der Familie von Lady Ginny etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und schlief erschöpft neben Ginny ein.

Traumlos war der Schlaf diesmal nicht, zu viel hatte er erlebt. Doch seine Träume drehten sich nicht um die Bedrohung von Voldemort, sondern um eine Salami die in Scheiben geschnitten wurde. Als er den Rest greifen wollte, entwischte ihm dieser nur knapp.


	43. 121 Gedanken reifen

Hallo, ich muss euch etwas beichten. Ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel unterschlagen. Könnte nun natürlich Seiten weise schreiben warum es passiert sein könnte, obwohl ich es selber nicht weis – vermutlich Verstreutheit.

Sabines Review – Antwort sie unten – hat mich darauf gebracht folglich gibt es eine kleine Verschiebung **Aus Kapitel 43 wird 44 (überwindet er sich?) und 43 wird das verlorene Kapitel**

Ihr seht wie wichtig Reviews sind, also schreibt weiter schön Reviews. Sie motivieren nicht nur den Schreiberling, sondern führen oft auch zu Klärungen von ‚schwammigen' Stellen.

Grüße Rudi

* * *

für sabine2307 

Du bist Schuld das ich meine Geschichte nochmals durchgelesen habe – sogar älteste Version die schon auf CD war und sie da ich habe euch etwas unterschlagen – ein ganzes Kapitel.

Fluch und böse damit es klappt. Ja, richtig sonst hätte Harry ja Bellatrix im Ministerium gefoltert. Ich denke, wenn Leute unter dem Imperiumsfluch alles machen was von ihnen verlangt wird, dann können sie auch böse sein um den Zauber auszuführen.

* * *

für silvertrust 

Belas Familienangelegenheiten betreffen die Familie Black, mehr möchte ich nicht dazu schreiben, es kann Sirius, Narzissa, Draco oder auch Tonks betreffen. Ich glaube das ist der Rest der Großfamilie Black.

/ Zu Malfoys Untergang – nun zu mit Eingeweide herausquellenden Todeskämpfen habe ich es nicht, passt dann auch nicht ganz zu FSK 12 glaube ich. Der zweite, ja das war er, Bellas Mann.

So ist sie halt, die Molly Weasley immer praktisch veranlagt.

/Die beiden werden sprechen, im nächsten Kapitel

* * *

für Steffen 

Ich habe die Zusammenfassung geändert, vielleicht ist sie jetzt aussagefähiger. Das schlimmste ist nach den Überschriften die Zusammenfassung. Wenn dir was besseres einfällt – nur her damit.

* * *

**12.1. Gedanken reifen...**

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte er auf, nicht vom Traum über die Salami beunruhigt, obwohl auch dieser ihm zu denken gab. Veränderte sich doch der Rest der Salami, welcher ihm entkam. An der Schnittstelle, wo sich eigentlich die weißen Punkte in der roten Salami zeigten, waren die schlitzförmigen Augen Voldemorts, seine Nase die dem Atemorgan der Schlange glich, und darunter der fies grinsende Mund. Das kalte Lachen hallte in seinem Kopf.

Nein, dieser Traum war es nicht was ihn um seinen Schlaf brachte, obwohl er sich an ihn gut erinnern konnte,

Das Kopfkissen neben ihm war ständig in Bewegung, kein Poltergeist, nein Ginny war es, die durch ihren unruhigen Schlaf ihm geweckt hatte. Seine große Liebe, ja das wurde ihm jeden Tag mehr bewusst. Ginny hatte... nein sie litt an einem Albtraum.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich in die Gedankenwelt seiner Freundin vor. Einige Schutzschilder waren aufgebaut. Harry dachte sich, dafür würde selbst Snape die Schulnote ‚O' geben. Die Okklumentik beherrschte sie ohnegleichen. Die letzte Mauer war sehr schwierig, selbst für Harry. Er ging vorsichtig vor. Plötzlich hob seine Freundin den Kopf und murmelte: „Harry". Der Schutzschild verschwand. Aha, das war der Schutzzauber von dem Onkel der Benons. Ihr Kopf fiel in das Kissen zurück, scheinbar hatte sie den Traum nicht verloren, denn sie schlief genauso unruhig weiter.

Immer wieder faszinierte ihn die Tatsache die Gedanken des anderen lesen zu können, eigentlich sehen zu können. Sie liefen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie ein Film.

Ginny verarbeitet die Zeit, seit dem Prozessbeginn. Dem Prozess der Severus Snape gemacht werden sollte und sich, dann als Startpunkt für tiefgreifende Änderungen in der Zaubererwelt erweisen sollte. Er beobachtete wie der Koch in der Pizzeria die Salami klein schnitt.

Jetzt wurde es ihm wieder klar warum in seinem Traum Voldemort als Salmaiende vorkam. Bei diesem Essen sprachen sie davon, den dunklen Lord mit einer Salamitaktik zu bekämpfen. In kleinen Aktionen immer mehr Todesser nach Askaban zu bringen, bis die Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords immer weniger wurde. Der Rest, das letzte Stück der Salami war Tom Riddle, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nannte. Und eben dieser Voldemort war ihnen beim Kampf um den Fuchsbau entkommen. Deshalb lachte das Ende der Salami ihn mit seiner Fratze aus

Er sah sich selbst Pizza es und es war zu komisch wie ihm der Belag verloren ging. Seinerzeit war es ihm mehr als peinlich, und jetzt konnte er sich dabei beobachten wie sein Gesicht die Farbe wechselte.

Diese Episode in ihrem Traum wurde immer wieder von den gleichen Bildern unterbrochen. Es war ein ihm unbekannte Raum auf, ein Kellerraum in dem Aschehäufchen lagen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern den Raum jemals gesehen zu haben. Dann schwenkte sich der Blick, nun sah er das entsetzte Gesicht Mollys und den ernsten, strafende Blick von Professor Albus Dumbledore. Jetzt schüttelte seine schlafende Freundin ihren Kopf und der Gesichtsausdruck von Professor Dumbledore, der sich jetzt auch bei ihm festgesetzt hatte, verschwand wieder.

Der Traum ging weiter, er erlebte mit Ginny den Fortgang der Geschichte, bis dahin wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Ginny ging mit ihrer Familie und Nathalie in den Fuchsbau, während er mit Hermine und Marcel nach Hogwarts verabschiedete.

Jetzt wurde es für Harry interessant, er hatte bisher alles miterlebt nun war Ginny ohne ihn unterwegs. Er sah kurz die Gesichter von Arthur und Molly im Ministerium, danach sah er Molly wieder im Fuchsbau, vermutlich hatte Ginny und ihre Mutter, Arthur noch einmal besucht. Jetzt erschien sie allein in der Pizzeria und bestellte 10 Pizzen zum Mitnehmen. Sie verließ das Restaurant und bog in eine dunkle Gasse. Kurz darauf war sie im Schutzraum von Godrics-Hollow vor dem magischen Bogen angekommen. Im aktivierten Bogen rief sie ‚Burg Hufflepuff'. Der Bogen reagierte und Ginny stand in einem unbekannten Schutzraum. Sie aktivierte das Tor und stand in dem kleinen Kellerraum. Es war dieser der ständig in ihrem Traum auftauchte. Überall rannten Ratten herum, eine besonders hässliche ließ sich nicht verjagen, sie erhob sich und schien sie anzugrinsen. Ihr Kopf veränderte sich in Ginny Gedankenwelt und ähnelte dem von Peter Pettigrew. Sie kannte ihn nur aus seinen Erinnerungen und trotzdem war es beinahe sein Abbild.

Er spürte sie vor Wut beben, obwohl sie wusste, dass dieser Verräter in Askaban war. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und rief ‚Inflammare', die Ratte glühte auf und ein Haufen Asche blieb übrig.

Nun war sie nicht mehr zu halten, bald lagen überall die Aschenhaufen herum.

Harry wunderte sich das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore fehlte, statt dessen war Ginny wieder in der Pizzeria und brachte die bestellten Pizzen in die Küche des Fuchsbaus.

Und wieder begann der Traumabschnitt, der sie so beunruhigte. Harry wusste jetzt wenigstens wo. Instinktiv nahm er sie in die Arme. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, schlief aber trotzdem weiter.

Nun, sah er die Aufregung die entstanden war als Tonks um Hilfe nachfragte. Er sah sich mit Nathalie nach Askaban aufbrechen. Er beobachtete die entsetzten Gesichter als Nathalie mit ihm, bewusstlos, in den Armen wieder im Fuchsbau erschien.

Den Rest kannte er schon bis zu der Stelle als Ginny mit der Familie Weasley, Marcel, Albus und Moody in den Keller ging. Mit Marcel zusammen ging sie in den bewussten Kellerraum. Die in seinen Armen schlafend Ginny wurde immer unruhiger.

Harry konnte Molly erkennen, wie sie auf einen kleinen Aschhaufen zeigte. Und er sah eine fette Ratte, die bei Mrs. Weasley einen Schrei vor lauter Eckel auslöste.

Da er ja alles aus den Augen von Ginny wahrnahm, zielte er auf die Ratte die mit einem Aufleuchten und einem Quicken zu Asche zerfiel. Wie bei den beiden Drachen später.

Jetzt sah er Dumbledore's Gesicht. Diesen Ausdruck von Professor Albus Dumbledore Gesicht hatte sich schon bei ihm eingeprägt. So streng und auch erstarrt, hat er ihn bisher selten gesehen.

Ginny schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, traf Harry am Kinn. Die Furcht war ihr in das Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie klammerte sich an ihren Harry: „Was habe ich getan? Ich habe zum zweiten Mal unschuldiges Leben ausgelöscht. Bin ich eine die aus niedren Beweggründen, aus Spaß tötet. Bei beiden Male wurde ich nicht angegriffen!" Sie schüttelte sich.

Harry hielt sie mit einer Hand fest während er mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem mit Tränen benetzen Gesicht schob. „Nein, Ginny so eine bist du nicht. Die Hähne von Hagrid hast du getötet, weil Tom Riddle dich beherrscht hat!" Ginny schluckte: „Und die Ratten? Nach der ersten Ratte hatte ich auf einmal den Wunsch alle Ratten müssten sterben, weil eine das Leid über dich und deine Familie gebracht hatte."

Beruhigend streichelte er über ihr Haar. „Ginny, ich vermute der ernste Gesichtsausdruck von Albus Dumbledore rührt davon, dass er erkannt hat wie mächtig wir sind. Vielleicht ist ihm auch die Einsicht gekommen, dass sie uns zuwenig für das Leben mitgegeben haben."

Fragend schaute Ginny ihn an. „Nun", meinte er nachdenklich. „Wann, sind die Mittel die wir anwenden gerecht oder ungerecht."

Harry, wusste nicht warum die Gedanken, die er schon seit seinen stillen Stunden im Ligusterweg hin und herwälzte aus ihm heraussprudelten.

„In meiner Wut im Ministerium fand ich den Cruciatus-Fluch überhaupt nicht unverzeihlich. Die Todesser wandten ihn an, um uns, weil wir ihnen Widerstand leisteten zu bestrafen. Ich habe versucht Bellatrix für ihre Tat zu bestrafen, bin ich jetzt genauso böse wie die Todesser. Ist Albus Dumbledore auf der schwarzen Seite, weil er Voldemort bekämpft hat und dies sicherlich mit Zaubersprüchen die nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abteilung zu finden sind. Was ist mit Moody als Auror durfte er im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort sogar Avada Kedavra anwenden und sitzt nicht in Askaban, nur weil das Ministerium beschlossen hat, wenn die Auroren es machen ist gut und lobenswert und die Todesser sind zu verabscheuen. Du weist unser Ministerium ist korrupt, haben sie es vielleicht Malfoy nicht gerade erlaubt aber bei ihm es immer übersehen da er genug Gold besitzt. Warum haben sie Umbridge wegen ihren Strafarbeiten die an Folter grenzten nicht verklagt."

Überrascht sah sie ihn an, sie war es nicht gewohnt das Harry so philosophisch werden konnte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte sie ihn: „Und wie bringst du in deine Gedanken meine toten Ratten unter?"

„Nun, Ginny wir sind alle Menschen. Und genauso wie ich in der Situation im Ministerium anders reagiert habe als ich sollte, genauso ist es dir ergangen. Das meinte ich mit, sie haben uns nicht richtig vorbereitet. Wir sollen als Gryffindors immer mutig, stolz, kameradschaftlich und was sonst nicht alles sein, aber wie man seine Wut unterdrückt, welche Methoden es gibt da haben sie uns alleine gelassen. Wir haben immer gelernt unsere Seite ist gut und alles andere ist böse. Sicher die Todesser sind böse. Manchmal frage ich mich aber, sind Leute die eine andere Meinung haben, eine andere Sicht als wir haben, sind die auch alle schlecht."

„Meinst du sie bestrafen Draco Malfoy, weil er den Trank nach Askaban schmuggeln wollte, eigentlich dürften sie das nicht", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. „Und bitte warum nicht?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Nun, sieh mal nicht jeder ist so stark wie du, dass der einem Imperio-Fluch Widerstand leisten oder sogar brechen kann. Ich kann das vermutlich nicht, und soll ich deswegen wegen den Hähnen von Hagrid bestraft werden?"

Nachdenklich nahm Harry seine Freundin in den Arm. „Ich glaube wir sollten dies mal mit den anderen vier besprechen, deine Sichtweise ist richtig. Wenn die Anwendung des Imperiums Fluches nachweisbar oder beweisbar ist, stehen wir vor einer Grundsatzentscheidung in der Zauberwelt. So wie ich bisher das Zaubereiministerium kennen gelernt habe, wollen sie von einer solchen Fragestellung gar nichts wissen. Vielleicht müssen wir, dann Entscheidungen treffen und Maßnahmen ergreifen, von denen dein Vater, als stellvertretender Minister überhaupt nichts wissen darf."

Ginny's Augen wurden vor Überraschung noch größer: „Du meinst wir müssten Leute, die nach unserer Auffassung nicht bestraft werden sollten, Schutz und Zuflucht gewähren? Damit sie, wie Sirius den Grimmauldplatz hatte, einen Platz haben in dem sie sich verstecken konnten ohne ständig auf der Flucht zu sein?"

Harry nickte entschlossen, nachdenklich meinte er: „Für Sirius war es die Hölle, weil er gerade in dem ihm verhassten Haus, ausharren musste. Ein Verfolgter, ohne diese spezielle Erfahrung würde es vielleicht nicht so schlimm empfinden."

Ginny sah ihn lange und nachdenklich an. „Der Innere Kreis müsste dies entscheiden, denn je mehr davon wussten, desto gefährlicher würde es für uns werden. Sirius wurde vom Ministerium gesucht. Voldemort hatte auch sein Interesse an ihm, aber nicht so wie an einem abtrünnigen Todesser."

„Ich glaube wir müssen mit Severus sprechen, Papa können wir nicht mit hineinziehen, der ist sicherlich in der Lage es zu beurteilen ob jemand unter dem Fluch stand oder steht", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. Harry schaute skeptisch. „Severus wird es erkennen, wenn jemand unter dem Fluch steht, aber nachträglich?"

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach während sie sich im Bad richteten.

Während des Frühstücks bekam der Optimismus wieder die Oberhand. „Ginny, ich glaube das ist der richtige Weg, mal sehn was Hermine, als diejenige unter uns die sich immer an Regeln halten will, dazu meint. Albus wird uns zwar nicht immer offen unterstützen, aber wir werden auf seine Loyalität und seinen Einsatz bauen können. Schließlich war er es ja, der Hermine und mich auf die Idee brachte wie wir Sirius vor den Dementoren retten konnten", meinte Harry bestimmt.

Ginny rührte zerstreut in ihrer Müslischale und merkte nicht, dass sich das Kaba-Pulver in ihrer Schale häufte. Wie jeden Morgen hatte sie den Löffel in der Kaba-Dose verhext. Und jetzt schaufelte er ununterbrochen Kaba in ihrer Schale. „Infinite" Harrys Zauberspruch weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ginny, du bist süß genug, du musst das nicht von innen wieder auffüllen", grinsend machte er sich über ihr Missgeschick lustig. Ginny zog eine Schnute. Um sie zu beruhigen gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Mit was strapazierst du dein Gehirn, dass es bei dir heute Kaba mit einer kleinen Menge Müsli und etwas Milch gibt?"

„Harry", meinte sie nachdenklich, ohne auf seine Bemerkungen einzugehen. „Kannst du dich erinnern, als wir die Befreiung von Snape im Grimmauldplatz vorbereitet haben, waren doch Hermine und Nathalie mit Albus und Pierre im Kerker."

Erstaunt schaute Harry seine Freundin an: „Und... ." Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete sie ihm: „ Die waren doch relativ schnell damit fertig Wurmschwanz umzuziehen. Könnte es nicht gewesen sein, dass unsere regelliebende Hermine hier getrickst hat. Ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hat sich selbst umzuziehen." Harrys Augen weiteten sich: „Du meinst sie hat Wurmschwanz dazu gebracht sich selbst umzuziehen – vielleicht sogar mit einem Zauber der nicht ganz astrein war?" Ginny grinste: „Das glaube ich, denn ich wusste, dass ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore schon einmal gesehen habe. Er sah genauso aus wie bei meinen Ratten, als er aus den Kerkern kam. Pierre sah zwar ernst aus, aber er hatte so ein Blitzen in den Augen."

„Du könntest recht haben, das hier was vorgefallen war. Ron hat danach Albus mit Moody reden gesehen und hat mich gefragt was da schon wieder verheimlicht wird. Wir sollten sie mal darauf ansprechen, wenn sie es bei unserem Plan wieder zu kleinlich sieht."

Nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, kam Mary um den Tisch abzuräumen und schaute missbilligend auf die Müsli-Schüssel. Harry grinste leise vor sich hin, denn Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, als die Hauselfe mit großen Augen auf die Schale schaute, war der gleiche wie im Fuchsbau, wenn Molly sie wegen irgendetwas schimpfte.

Die Elfe sagte im Gegensatz zu Molly keinen Ton über das Kaba-Unglück. An der Türe drehte sie sich, mit dem Tablett beladen nochmals um: „Master Harry, Lady Ginny, Mary wird heute und morgen nicht auf Godrics-Hollow sein. Mary wird den Wunsch von Miss Granger erfüllen." Harry schmunzelte, so gefielen ihm die Hauselfen besser. Schön gekleidet und auch selbstbewusst. „Mary du gehst doch etwa nicht bei den beiden Bücherwürmern abstauben, denn da hast du keine Chance welchen zu finden, die beiden werde alle Bücher sicherlich gleichzeitig lesen."

Mit großen runden Augen schaute Mary Harry an, stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Tür und meinte empört: „Master Harry, das ist nicht lieb wie sie über die sprechen, die Bücher lieben!" Harry grinst und sprach aber beruhigend: „Es war nur ein Scherz, Mary."

„Mary wird heute und morgen viel unterwegs sein, denn Dobby und Mary haben eine Liste mit Hauselfen ausgearbeitet, die zuverlässig und treu dem Frieden dienen wollen. Der Kreis der Helfenden wird von Mary nun zusammen gefügt, wenn es Master Harry und Lady Ginevra recht ist?"

„Ja Mary, das machst du gut", bekräftigte Ginny ihre Hauselfe, die sie dafür dankbar anstrahlte.

„Mary, du kennst dich mit dem Amulett aus, wenn irgend eine Gefahr droht, oder was Wichtiges ist rufe uns! Hast du mich verstanden?", ermahnte Harry die Elfe.

Mary macht einen Knicks: „Master Potter, es ist für mich eine große Ehre ihr Verrauen zu haben. Dobby und einige Hauselfen von hier und Hogwarts sind schon bei der Familie von Lady Ginevra im Fuchsbau, und werden beim Einrichten helfen.", mit diesen Worten verschwand das magische Wesen, den deren Fähigkeiten die meisten Zauberer kaum eine Ahnung haben.

„Ach, das auch noch", bemerkte Ginny. Harry hob die Augenbrauen, was war jetzt schon wieder? Ginny grinste: „Nun, mein lieber Lebenspartner, wirst du meine Familie richtig erleben mit allen ihren Eigenheiten.


	44. 12 Überwindet er sich?

Hallo, ich muss euch etwas beichten. Ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel unterschlagen. Könnte nun natürlich Seiten weise schreiben warum es passiert sein könnte, obwohl ich es selber nicht weis – vermutlich Verstreutheit.

Sabines Review – Antwort sie unten – hat mich darauf gebracht folglich gibt es eine kleine Verschiebung **Aus Kapitel 43 wird 44 (überwindet er sich?) und 43 wird das verlorene Kapitel**

Ihr seht wie wichtig Reviews sind, also schreibt weiter schön Reviews. Sie motivieren nicht nur den Schreiberling, sondern führen oft auch zu Klärungen von ‚schwammigen' Stellen.

Grüße Rudi

* * *

12.2. Überwindet er sich?

Im runden Büro, des Schulleiters von Hogwarts war Albus Dumbledore schon am frühen Morgen an seinem Schreibtisch. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne brach sich in den verschiedenen blank polierten Instrumenten, die auf kleinen Tischen überall im Raum verteilt waren. Sie spiegelte sich auch in der goldenen Stange auf der Fawkes der Phönix saß. Der Schrank, in dem Harry das Denkarium zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, stand offen und die Gedankenschale war zu sehen.

Ein kleiner runder Tisch mit drei Stühlen war neu in diesem Raum. Auf dem Tisch war ein richtiges britischen Frühstück bereitgestellt, wenn auch die Pfefferminzesoße nicht so recht dazu passte. Doch die beschauliche Ruhe täuschte.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen neben dem Tagespropheten und des Klitterer auch Muggelzeitungen. Mit einer Akribie, die nur ein Lehrer aufbringen konnte, arbeitete Albus die Texte durch, welche von Überfällen schwarz Vermummter auf Passanten oder Anschläge auf Häuser berichteten.

Von der Ferne könnte man meinen, die bestimmten Artikel wären mit roter Tinte gedruckt. In den letzten zwei Tagen waren keinerlei solche Berichte zu finden. Nur eine örtliche Zeitung berichtete von Ruhestörungen durch unbekannte Lauten tierischen Ursprungs, welche die Bewohner von Ottery St. Catchpole in den frühen Morgenstunden verängstigt hatten. Die örtliche Polizei die erst ein Tag später, das sonst so friedliche Tal, sondierte hatte nicht viel zu berichten. Auch der von einem Förster bemerkte Schwefelgeruch war nichts mehr auszumachen. Zufrieden legte er diese letzte Zeitung auf den ansehnlichen Stapel.

Sein persönlicher Hauself, der schon seit Jahren ihm treu dient, erschien im Büro. Als Albus den Kopf hob, blickte er in dessen besorgten Augen und er bemerkte etwas neues an ihm, ein Amulett. Piet, sein Hauself trug ein goldenes Amulett. Albus hatte ihm schon oft erfolglos Kleider schenken wollen, um ihm somit die Freiheit zu geben, und nun trug er ein Amulett!

„Professor Dumbledore", piepste der Elf. „Benötigen sie noch etwas?" Der alte Professor überlegte kurz: „Piet, seit wann tragen Hauselfen eigentlich Schmuck?"

Voller Stolz schien der kleine Elf zu wachsen. Ehrfürchtig hielt er das Amulett so, dass Dumbledore es besser sehen konnte. „Sir, Mary die Hauselfe von Lady Ginevra hat es mir gerade überreicht. Sie sagt Piet darf es niemanden geben und nie ablegen. Schreckliche Zeiten – Amulett könnte das Leben meines Meisters und vielleicht auch mein kleines Leben retten."

Professorin Minerva McGonagall, die eben im Büro erschienen war, verfolgte die Unterhaltung der beiden unterschiedlichen Gesprächspartner.

„So, so", nickte Dumbledore nachdenklich, „von Lady Ginevra's Elfe! Ist Mary noch auf Hogwarts, Piet?"

Der Elf nickte: „Mary will mir das ganz genau erklären, das mit dem Amulett. Sie meint, weil das Leben von Professor Dumbledore so wichtig ist in dieser schweren Zeit." Dumbledore klopfte seinem Hauself anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Das finde ich ganz enorm von Lady Ginevra. Kannst du Mary herein bitten, Professor McGonagall und ich würden von ihr gerne etwas wissen?" Dumbledore wandte sich seiner Stellvertreterin zu: „Guten Morgen, Minerva, du siehst hier ist schon vor dem Frühstück allerhand los."

Mit einem Plopp stand Mary in ihrer rot-goldener Uniform vor den beiden Professoren: „Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, Mary kann es sein, dass ihr einen eigenen Kreis um Harry und Ginny gebildet habt?" , fragte Professor Albus Dumbledore. Mary nickte lebhaft: „Auf den Wunsch von Miss Granger haben die Magier diesen Kreis gegründet. Wir durften ihm den Namen geben Dobby und ich führen den Kreis der Helfenden. Wir werden die Herrschaften des Inneren Kreises aktiv unterstützen."

Professorin Minerva McGonagall hatte aufmerksam zugehört und wandte sich an ihren Schulleiter: "Albus, ich bin beeindruckt! Du weist ja, dass Elfen fremden Zauberern nichts anvertrauen dürfen. Neulich habe ich aber herausgefunden, dass sie, sagen wir einmal ihren Artgenossen, zwar nichts verraten dürfen, aber sie können sie um Hilfe bitten, auch wenn diese befreite Hauselfen sind." Überrascht schaute Albus auf: „Und?"

Professorin Minerva McGonagall genoss es sichtlich, endlich mal etwas mehr zu wissen als ihr Schulleiter. Mit der ihr eigenen belehrenden Stimme führ sie fort: „Wenn Piet nun Mary etwas von deinen Angewohnheiten erzählen wollte, dann darf er dies nicht. Er darf sie aber um Hilfe bitten. Ohne einen Befehl seines Herrn. Um Hilfe bei der Arbeit oder beim Schutz seines Meisters. Mary, eine freie Hauselfe ist nur ihrem Gewissen verantwortlich und kann tun und lassen, was sie will. Hier hat das uralte Regeln der Hauselfen eine Lücke. Frei Elfen kommen darin nicht vor. Wird ein Hauself befreit fällt er aus diesem Regelwerk. Es gibt kein Verbot mit freien Elfen zu sprechen. Es ist für uns sehr gut, dass die befreiten Elfen auf unserer Seite sind, so können sie uns wertvolle Informationen zukommen lassen."."

„Und du meinst?". Fragend blickte der alte Schulleiter seine Professorin an. „Ginny hat das alles bedacht?"

Professorin Minerva McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf: "Dafür sind die Weasley' zu sehr Zauberer, zu sehr an die Regelung von dienenden Elfen und herrschenden Zauberer gewöhnt. Die Idee und auch die Hintergedanken dazu stammen eindeutig von Hermine Granger."

Professor Albus Dumbledore wandte sich nochmals an Mary: „Wie geht es Harry und Ginny?" Mary druckste etwas verlegen herum, schließlich sprach sie: „Lady Ginevra und Master Harry haben gestern bis nach dem Mittagessen geschlafen. Dann sind sie in den Fuchsbau aufgebrochen, um dort beim Einrichten zu helfen. Nach zehn Uhr am Abend kamen sie zurück und zogen sich ihn ihre Räume zurück – wir haben sie nicht gestört. Dobby wird ihnen das Frühstück im Schlafzimmer servieren, die jungen Leute brauchen Zeit für sich und viel Ruhe. Sie verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

„Ist sie nun rot geworden?", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore fragend an Professorin Minerva McGonagall, als er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Die schmunzelte fügte aber erleichtert hinzu: „Albus ich bin ja so froh, dass der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau ohne Verletzte oder gar Toten abgewehrt wurde."

Dumbledore hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nun kann ich mich ja meinem Problem des Tages zuwenden. Er, Albus Dumbledore hatte Bellatrix Lestrange Asyl gewährt, Schutz vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern, sowie vor dem Ministerium. Alle die sie, bei der Ankunft mit Snape erkannt hatten, hat er gebeten zu schweigen.

„Was meinst du Minerva, war es richtig Bellatrix nicht nach Burgh de Benon auszuquartieren, sondern hierher nach Hogwarts zu holen? Habe ich hier nicht zu unvorsichtig gehandelt?" Minerva schaute ihn nachdenklich an: „Selten hast du solche Skrupel bei Entscheidungen, Albus. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass jeder Mensch immer wieder ein Chance braucht. Ich glaube du hast Severus eine große Chance gegeben." Bedächtig schüttelte der alte Schulleiter sein weißes Haupt: „Ich dachte ich hätte Bellatrix eine Chance gegeben." Nachsichtig beobachtete ihn die Professorin für Verwandlungen. „Ihr auch, für uns ist es wichtiger mit der Entscheidung Severus unser Vertrauen gezeigt zu haben. Was diese rabenschwarze Todesserin daraus macht, werden wir ja sehen. Da Severus ihren Zauberstab an sich genommen hat, haben sie unter unserer Kontrolle. Gestern Abend habe ich ihn noch damit in den Kerkern hantieren sehen. Sollten Ministeriumszauberer den Stab jemals untersuchen, werden sie erstaunt sein mit welchen harmlosen Sprüchen Bellatrix um sich geworfen hat."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Albus Dumbledore mit einem Toast fertig war. Er nutze die Gelegenheit um nach zu denken. Das großes Vertrauen der anderen ihm gegenüber, auf die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung Bellatrix nicht nach Burgh de Benon auszuquartieren, belastete ihn.

Ein Blitzen in seinen Augen, verriet seiner langjährigen Kollegin, das er an dieser Situation etwas anderes, etwas Heiteres gefunden hat.

„Stell dir vor, Minerva", fing er an zu sprechen. „Hätte ich am Schulabschlusstag prophezeit, dass wir uns heute mit den Jugendlichen um Harry und der Führung des Ordens treffen würden um über Schutzmaßnahmen für Bellatrix Lestanges zu entscheiden, wärst du jetzt Schulleiterin." Überrascht hob McGonagall die Augenbrauen und sah in unverständlich an. „Nun, wenn ich die Vorhersage selbst nur vor euch gemacht hätte, wäre mir ein Platz in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mongo sicher gewesen, oder willst du mir widersprechen?"

Gestern Nachmittag war er in der Krankenstation gewesen. Ein besorgt klingender Snape hatte in dorthin gebeten. Es kam hin und wieder vor, dass Snape besorgt war. Manchmal war es wegen Schülerinnen oder Schüler, meistens jedoch wegen den Umtrieben von Lord Voldemort und der Bedrohungen durch die Todesser. Aber nun war er wegen einer Frau besorgt. „Albus", Minerva McGonagall, die mit ihm in der Krankenstation war und nun mit ihm in seinem Büro frühstückte, unterbrach seine Gedanken: " Das letzte Mal war er so um Lily besorgt, und wir wissen, es war zu Recht.

Ohne, dass der Wasserspeier in Bewegung setzte, erschien, nach höflichem Anklopfen, Arthur Weasley zusammen mit Nathalie Benon. Für die Anstrengungen in den letzten Tagen sah er recht frisch aus.

„Arthur, wie kannst du schon wieder so fit sein?", fragte McGonagall ihn überrascht. Arthur wurde verlegen und antwortete ihr: „ Danke für das Kompliment. Gestern hatte ich einen aufregenden aber körperlich nicht anstrengenden Tag. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie das mit dem Einrichten des Fuchsbaues gelaufen ist." Professorin McGonagall erkundigte sich: „Seid ihr schon fertig?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf: „Nur in den Räumen, wo wir genug Vorstellungskraft hatten. Das zeichnete ich mit Molly auf oder wir besprachen es ausgiebig bis in das Detail und schon wird es durch die Magier Wirklichkeit. Um deine Frage zu beantworten", er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter der neben ihm stehenden Nathalie und sah sie dankbar an: „Als ich vom Ministerium zurückkam um nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen, war Nathalie der Ansicht, dass sie mich nicht einmal unbeaufsichtigt im Sessel sitzen lassen könnte, da ich so mitgenommen aussehe. Es ist schon ein ungewöhnliches Erlebnis, wenn man Kraft übertragen bekommt, und außerdem hat sie mich hierher mitgenommen, da musste ich nicht von Hogsmeade herauf laufen."

„Aha die geheimen Kraftquellen der Familie, welche drei Magier hat, du bist zu beneiden", begrüßte in Albus Dumbledore die Beiden.

„Guten Morgen, Professorin McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley ich werde jetzt zu Hagrid gehen, wir wollen uns nachher dort treffen. Wenn, sie wieder weiter wollen rufen sie mich, ja!", verabschiedete sich Nathalie, und verschwand aus dem Büro.

„Stellt euch vor", Arthur Weasley berichtete aufgeregt: „Das Ministerium wird Bellatrix die Kronzeugenregelung anbieten, nach dem ihr Schwager in Askaban ausgesagt hatte. Es geht jetzt nur noch um die Frage ob jemand verurteilt werden kann, der tatsächlich unter dem Imperiums-Fluch stand. Rabastan Lestrange hat ausgesagt, dass Malfoy und Rodolfos Lestrange ihre Frauen all die Jahre mit diesem Unterwerfungsfluch willenlos gemacht hatten.

In Askaban wäre dies mit einem Trank erfolgt, den Malfoy, regelmäßig bei seinen vierteljährlichen Kontrollbesuchen hereingeschmuggelt hatte. Mrs. Bones wird Kontakt zu Narzissa Malfoy aufnehmen, nachdem bei Draco Malfoy der Fluch schon festgestellt wurde ist es zu befürchten, dass Rabastan die Wahrheit sagt. Sollte sich diese Ungeheuerlichkeit bestätigen, stünde das Gericht tatsächlich vor einer Entscheidung die Unruhe in die Zaubererwelt bringen würde."

Professorin Minerva McGonagall erkundigte sich: „Ist die Aussage von Rabastan Lestrange bevor er wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy und Rodolfos tot waren, protokolliert worden? Arthur nickte: „Die Aussage wurde von ihm gleich nach dem Prozess gegen Crabbe und dem Tod von Wurmschwanz gemacht. Also, bevor der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau begann.

Albus Dumbledore ging während des Berichtes von Arthur Weasley auf die gerade eingetroffene Eule zu und nahm ihr einen Brief ab. „Danke für deine Informationen, Arthur" Dumbledore faltete das Pergament auseinander: „Madame Bones hat die Sitzungen der Zaubergamot, dem Oberste Gerichtshof in der magischen Welt, ausgesetzt bist die Vorgänge um den Angriff auf euren Fuchsbau, oder soll ich sagen auf die Burg Hufflepuff untersucht wurden.

Arthur nickte und seufzte: „Nun, wissen es alle, dass ausgerechnet unsere kleine Ginny die magisch Erbin von Helga Hufflepuff ist."

Albus schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: „Das ist auch eine großer Schutz. Ihr seit nahezu unbesiegbar in eurer Burg, denk an ihren Ascheregen über den Fuchsbau, der den gegnerischen Angriff, total aus dem Plan brachte!" Arthur nickte nachdenklich.

Professorin Minerva McGonagall schaute interessiert auf: "Eine Schülerin aus der 4. Klasse bringt es fertig einen Aschenregen aus dem Nichts zu erzeugen. Das sie so eine gute Zauberin ist habe ich nicht gewusst, das bestätigt mich in meiner Entscheidung, sie eine Klasse überspringen zu lassen."

„Minerva", sprach Dumbledore seine Professorin an, seine Stimme klag etwas belegt und auch Arthur Weasley schaute sehr nachdenklich vor sich ihn. „Nicht aus dem Nichts, es war ein angreifender Drache welcher auf ihrer Initiative durch ‚Inflammare' zu Asche wurde."

Minerva setzte ihre Tasse mit Schwung auf die Untertasse und schaute fassungslos von Arthur zu Albus: „Sie haben es ja gemeinsam fertig gebracht, oder? Es beruhigt mich etwas, dass sie es nicht alleine so etwas fertig bringt."

Der alter Zauberer schüttelte dein Kopf: „Zurechtgelegte Argumente sind die falsche Grundlage für die eigene innere Ruhe, Minerva. Im Ernstfall, also wenn einer dieser vier das Gefühl hat es tun zu müssen, schafft es jeder von ihnen alleine und vielleicht auch noch mehr. Der Fluch von Pettigrew der 13 Muggel tödlich traf ist unbedeutend zu dem was die, wohlgemerkt einzeln, können."

„Wie sollen wir dies hier in Hogwarts regeln, Albus? Sie kommen doch noch auf die Schule?", fragte Professorin Minerva McGonagall.

„Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, so mächtig sie auch sind, sie sind noch Kinder. Sie brauchen noch Jugendliche um sich herum", bemerkte Arthur.

„Ihr werdet eine Lösung finden müssen, nur mit Hauspunkten und Strafarbeiten könnt ihr sie nicht mehr beeindrucken. Sie werden vermutlich tun und lassen was sie wollen. Wie kann man einem Magier einen Besuch in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse verweigern, wenn ihr ihn nicht aufhalten könnt? Die Anwesenden sahen das Gemälde Godric Gryffindors, seinen Ausführungen war nichts hinzufügen.

Das Kaminfeuer flammte grün auf, als ob es auf das Ende von Godrics Gryffindors Bemerkungen gewartet hatte. Madame Pomfrey rief mit aufgeregter Stimme nach ihrem Direktor: „Professor Dumbledore, kommen sie bitte mit Minerva in die Krankenstation, ich mache mir um die beiden Sorgen."

Severus Snape saß total erschöpft auf einem Stuhl neben einem Krankenbett. Im Bett lag Bellatrix Lestrange. Von ihrer einstigen Schönheit war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und mit dunklen Augenringen entstellt. Sie warf im Traum ihren Kopf hin und her „Sirius, helft Sirius", murmelte sie undeutlich.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe alles versucht, aber bis sie wieder ansprechbar ist, dauert es noch Tage", informierte sie Dumbledore. „Nicht schneller?", fragte er zurück.

„Sie wissen es doch besser als ich um diese Frau schnell auf die Beine zu stellen müsste ich nicht nur eine Heilerin sein, sondern auch noch Magierin!", schimpfte Madame Pomfrey.

Resignierend hob Severus die Schultern. Minerva berichtete ihm von der Möglichkeit einer Kronzeugenregelung und einer daraus resultierenden Begnadigung durch das Zauberergericht.

Albus sah das Aufleuchten in den Augen seines Zaubertränkemeisters, aber auch ein Zweifeln.

„Severus bleib bei ihr, ich gehe und hole Hilfe", bestimmte Dumbledore.

Professor Severus Snape sprang auf: „ Nein, ich werde meinen Weg alleine gehen müssen. Er lies eine völlig überraschte Kollegin und einen Arthur Weasley in völliger Unwissenheit zurück. Albus der alte Fuchs, wusste sicher, was er vorhatte. Seine nachdenkliche Mine hat es ihm verraten.

Jetzt spürte Severus die Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen, er hatte ja kaum geschlafen. Aus Sorgen um sie. Es war alles so hoffnungslos gewesen, aber sein letzter Strohhalm war die Kornzeugenregelung. Sollte Bellatrix davon profitieren hätte sie nur noch auf einer Seite zu kämpfen. Ja, wenn das so kommen würde, dann hätte sein Bittgang Sinn. Sie heilen, damit sie in Askaban länger leiden musste, wäre nicht in seinem Sinn gewesen. Es wird ein langer Weg sein, aber die erste Hürde ist für ihn persönlich die Höchste.

Hier in seinem Büro konzentrierte er sich. Mit wenigen Zeilen hatte es sich notiert was er ihm, den er wegen seines Vater so gehasst hatte, sagen wollte. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen war besser geworden. Dank Ginny. Aber nun lag es an ihm den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun.

Potter bitten ausgerechnet Bellatrix Lestrange zu helfen ein normales Leben zu führen. Ein Leben, was Sirius durch die Tat von ihr verwehrt worden ist.

Ob Sirius tot war, ist sich Severus nicht nicht mehr sicher, die Vorkommnisse im Grimmauldplatz 12 mit der Familien Chronik und den weiter existierenden Schutzzauber der Blacks sprach für ein Überleben von Sirius.

Das Letzte was sich Severus zugestand sind seine Gefühle, aber bei Ginny war er ihnen schon seit langem wieder begegnet und erst recht bei Bellatrix.

Nachdem Tod ihres Mannes, egal was er ihr angetan hatte, war sie zusammengebrochen. Sie die für Andere immer die Stärkere war, ist zusammen gebrochen beim Tod des Mannes, den sie vielleicht einmal geliebt hatte, der sie aber auf das schlimmste missbraucht hatte. Missbraucht nicht im Bezug auf ihre Natur als Frau, sondern als Mensch. Er hatte ihr den freien Willen geraubt, einer Black. Und trotzdem war sie, nachdem sie ihr „Avada Kedavra" gegen Lucius Malfoy, der ihren Mann vor ihren Augen ermordet hatte, geschickt hatte zusammengebrochen. Severus wusste nicht, ob der dunkle Lord es mitbekommen hat, wer alles den Todesfluch verwendet hatte. Rodolfos hatte ihn auch gesprochen nur nicht getroffen, mit ihrem Spruch hat sie ihren Mann gerächt.

Im Krieg ging manches durcheinander und für seine Vorstellungen von Gerechtigkeit gab es keine Schuld für Bellatrix Lestranges, sie wollte ihrem Mann schützen?

Gefühle waren ihm fremdgeworden, war es nun eines oder ein Ahnung die ihn beschlich. Konnte Bellatrix der Schlüssel zu Sirius sein. Ihre Rufe in der Krankenstation waren deutlich als Sirius, Sirius zu verstehen gewesen.

Nur konnte er das Potter sagen?. Würde er damit nicht eine zu große Hoffnung erzeugen? Wenn der Schlüssel nicht passte, würde er von beiden Seiten gehasst werden.

Ginny bitten wäre der einfachste Weg, nur den war er noch nie gegangen.

Die Snapes waren nie reich, sowie die Blacks oder gar die Potters, aber Stolz hatten sie immer, auch wenn der sich in Gold nicht messen lies.

Die Zeit drängte, gefasst konzentrierte sich Severus Snape auf den Harry James Potter, den Sohn seines Rivalen um Lily, dem er unterlegen war.


	45. Hallo, ich muss euch etwas beichten

Hallo, ich muss euch etwas beichten. Ich habe ein ganzes Kapitel unterschlagen. Könnte nun natürlich Seiten weise schreiben warum es passiert sein könnte, obwohl ich es selber nicht weis – vermutlich Verstreutheit.

Sabines Review – Antwort sie unten – hat mich darauf gebracht folglich gibt es eine kleine Verschiebung **Aus Kapitel 43 wird 44 (überwindet er sich?) und 43 wird das verlorene Kapitel**

**Ich glaube, ab Morgenfrüh könnt ihr es lesen, denn ich glaube es dauert ca. 24 Stunden bis mein Durcheinander sortiert hat**.

Ihr seht wie wichtig Reviews sind, also schreibt weiter schön Reviews. Sie motivieren nicht nur den Schreiberling, sondern führen oft auch zu Klärungen von ‚schwammigen' Stellen.

Grüße Rudi


	46. 12 Wer ist wo 3 Erkenntnisse?

**

* * *

****Erklärung: #_Gedankenübertragung/Telepathie# _**Ich habe mich entschlossen diese besondere Art der Kommunikation so sichtbar zu machen. Vielleicht ist es besser verständlich – schreibt mir was ihr denkt - 

Ganz herzlichen Dank an Silvertrust,der das Kapitel auf Sinn oder Unsinn überflogen hat.

**

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 12.2. Überwindet er sich...

_Im Krieg ging manches durcheinander und für seine Vorstellungen von Gerechtigkeit gab es keine Schuld für Bellatrix Lestranges, sie wollte ihrem Mann schützen!_

_Gefühle waren ihm fremdgeworden, war es nun eines oder ein Ahnung die ihn beschlich. Konnte Bellatrix der Schlüssel zu Sirius sein. Ihre Rufe in der Krankenstation waren deutlich als Sirius, Sirius zu verstehen gewesen._

_Nur konnte er das Potter sagen?. Würde er damit nicht eine zu große Hoffnung erzeugen? Wenn der Schlüssel nicht passte, würde er von beiden Seiten gehasst werden._

_Ginny bitten wäre der einfachste Weg, nur den war er noch nie gegangen._

_Die Snapes waren nie reich, sowie die Blacks oder gar die Potters, aber Stolz hatten sie immer, auch wenn der sich in Gold nicht messen lies._

_Die Zeit drängte, gefasst konzentrierte sich Severus Snape auf den Harry James Potter, den Sohn seines Rivalen um Lily, dem er unterlegen war._

* * *

**12.3. Erkenntnisse ?**

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster in das Schlafzimmer, das einst James und Lily Potter gehört hatte. Und vor ihnen noch etlichen Generationen. Die Familie reichte zurück bis auf Godric Gryffindor. Nun öffnete einer seiner Nachfahren müde und erschöpft vorsichtig ein Auge. Ausgeschlafen war er nicht der Junge mit seinen wilden schwarzen Haaren und den beeindruckenden grünen Augen, nein er hatte eigentlich kaum richtig geschlafen. Langsam ging es ihm an die Substanz. Er war jetzt 16 Jahre alt, und Jugendliche brauchen manchmal recht wenig Schlaf. Aber er hatte zusammen mit seinen Freunden sehr viel Kraft gebraucht und in den letzen Tagen kaum Ruhe gehabt.

Erst war da die Rettungsaktion. Snape war in seiner Rolle als Agent Dumbledors in eine Falle geraten. Das Ministerium hatte ihn sogar in Askaban eingekerkert. Cornelius Fudge, der unfähigste Minister der Magie aller Zeiten, wollte unbedingt einen Prozess gegen Severus Snape, der immer von Dumbledore geschützt wurde. Er hatte seinen Prozess bekommen, aber der ging anders aus als geplant. Wie durch ein Wunder verwandelte sich Hogwarts Zaubertränkemeister vor den Augen des Gerichtes in einen Zauberer, der eigentlich schon seit 16 Jahren tot sein sollte. Die Wogen die dieser Prozess auslösten, spülten Fudge von seinem Thron. Dass er, Harry und sein Freundeskreis an dem Wunder mitgewirkt hatten wussten nur ein paar Vertraute.

Die Verteidigung des Fuchsbauers gegen den Angriff von Voldemort und seinen Todesser, kostete ihnen enorm viel Kraft. Eine magische Burg erstehen zu lassen und Drachen abzuwehren war nicht alltäglich.

Und gestern, eigentlich wollte er seine Ruhe. Nur die Familie gönnte sie ihnen nicht. Ja, Harry hatte wieder eine Familie. Nachdem er mit Ginny den magischen Bund eingegangen war, hatte er wieder eine Familie. Er war ein ‚fast Weasley' wie Marcel Benon das bezeichnete. Und Molly, die Mutter seiner Partnerin, war nicht zwar nicht wie Tante Petunia von einem Ordnungs- und Sauberkeitswahn getrieben, aber sie wollte sich auf der Burg, die jetzt den Fuchsbau umgab einrichten. Und natürlich musste das gleich und sofort sein Ron und Nathalie wurden extra aus Frankreich herbeibeordert.

Er hatte sich die Einrichtung des Fuchsbaues genau so einheitlich vorgestellt wie in Godrics-Hollow, vielleicht in einem anderen Stil. Aber hier ging es nicht nach seinem, sondern nach dem Willen von Molly. Ginny stellte sich die Einrichtung vor, wie sie ihn neulich in einem Katalog gesehen hatte. Elegante aber nicht zu verschnörkelte Möbel war da zu sehen. Aber Molly hatte ihre Jüngste gleich daraufhin gewiesen, dass alles praktisch sein sollte, ohne dem Katalog auch nur einen Blick geschenkt zu haben.. Und so kam es wie es kommen musste, schließlich war es ja das Haus von ihren Eltern, auch wenn er jetzt mitten in der Burganlage Hufflepuff stand. Hohe dicke Mauern umgaben nun den Fuchsbau der neben der großen Scheune und einem weiteren großen Wohnhaus auf dem Burghof standen. Die Mauern waren mit Türmen bewehrt. Alle Gebäude gruppierten sich um den großen dicken Turm. Am Abend waren sie von dem Ganzen hin und her so erschöpft, dass die Einladung zum Abendessen im Ligusterweg verschoben. Sie wollten früher in das Bett, den Hagrid hatte für heute Morgen zu einem Frühstück eingeladen.

Danach wollte Albus mit ihnen noch über die ganze Sache reden, vielleicht auch über Bellatrix Lestrange. Auf den Wunsch von Severus Snape hatten sie die Todesserin in Sicherheit gebracht, nachdem ihr Mann von Lucius Malfoy umgebracht wurden war. Lucius starb an der gleichen Stelle. Ob nun der dunkle Lord, sie oder gar Snape Lucius beseitigte war nicht klar, vielleicht war es auch noch der Fluch von Rodolphus der Avada Kedavra ausgesprochen hatte, bevor er tot zusammen sackte.

Er öffnete nun die Augen ganz und erkannte Dobby, der schon mit dem Frühstück da stand. „Harry Potter sieht aber nicht erholt aus. Hat der böse Zauber, dessen Namen niemand nennen darf, wieder einen Traum geschickt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Dobby heute hatte ich keinen bösen Traum. Ich habe nur soviel zum Nachdenken."

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden", verschlafen rieb sich Ginny den Gruß der Sandmännchen aus den Augen. „Über was hast du nachgedacht, Harry?"

Harry grinste: „Was du heute morgen Essen willst? Müsli scheidet aus, denn ich will keinen Kakaoberg im Bett haben." Daraufhin streckte Ginny ihm die Zunge heraus: „Dobby ist er nicht gemein zu mir?"

Man sah Dobby richtig an, wie viel Spaß er an solchen kleinen Streitigkeiten hatte. Er strahlte Ginny mit seinen großen Augen an: „Lady Ginny, heute passiert kein Unglück. Dobby hat sich erlaubt den Kaba schön über das Müsli zu verteilten."

Mit einem ‚Accio, Bett-Tischchen' half Harry seinem Hauselfen. Zufrieden mampfte Ginny ihr Müsli und Harry gönnte sich seinen Toast, der dick mit Nugat-Creme bestrichen war. Bei Dudley hatte er dies immer beobachten, natürlich vor dessen Diät. Sein Toast roch wenigstens etwas nach dieser Creme, aber der hier schmeckte so richtig danach.

Nach einer kurzen Orgie im Badezimmer brachen sie Richtung Hogwarts auf, mit einem kleinen Umweg über den Fuchsbau um die von Ginny vergessene Handtasche mitzunehmen.

Sie gingen durch die magischen Bögen, da Ginny ihm unbedingt noch mal den Kelleraum zeigen wollte. Unruhig schaute sie sich um. Harry, der ihre Hand hielt, fühlte das diese kalt und feucht wurde. Im Keller neben an wurde irgendein Möbelstück verrückt. Mit Angst erfüllten Augen starrte Ginny die Wand an. „Ginny, deine Mutter sucht nach Marmelade, mehr ist da nicht", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Als dann noch ein schleifendes Geräusch herüberdrang, spürte er wie Ginny seine Hand fester hielt und sie standen plötzlich in Ginny's Refugium.

„Ginny, was war denn das jetzt?", fragend schaute er in ihre Augen. „Harry war das wirklich, Mum? War das kein... . Er spürte wie sie mit sich kämpfte, jetzt war ihm der Knut gefallen: „Nein Ginny, es war mit Sicherheit kein Basilisk!" Unsicher schaute sie ihn an. Welche Angst sie musste sie haben, wenn sie in Hogwarts in die Kerker ging. Schützend legte er seinen Arm um die Freundin. „Vielleicht Ginny sollten wir uns zusammen die Kammer des Schreckens noch einmal ansehen, dann wirst du sehen welche riesige Ausmaße die Kammer hatte damit ein Basilisk darin leben kann." Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Schatz, nur wenn du dich der Angst stellst, dann wächst sie nicht mehr in dir und du kannst sie irgendwann einmal besiegen. Das ist wie bei dem Namen Voldemort. Alle die den Namen nennen haben zwar auch Angst vor ihm, aber wenn man keine Angst allein von dem Namen mehr hat kann man klarer denken. Und ein klarer Verstand ist bei jedem Gegner wichtig." Ginny nickte. Sie sah ihn an und er sah ein Blitzen in ihren herrlichen Augen, irgend ein Gedanken muss ihr gekommen sein. Sie grinst ihn an. „ Und du, lieber Harry, beherzigst du deinen Ratschlag auch immer?"

Das war mal wieder ein klassisches Eigentor. Er musste Ginnys Frage beantwortet, und er kannte ihre Hartnäckigkeit in solchen Dingen. Er kam hier nicht um eine Antwort herum. „Ginny, was oder wen, meinst du damit?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.

Ginny schaute ihm tief in seine Augen und er spürte, dass sie ihn seinen Gedanken las. Das Bild einer Person tauchte auf, beinahe hatte er es befürchtet, aber nun hatte es ihm Ginny mit bestätigt. Er hatte Angst vor einem Gespräch mit ihm. Ein Gespräch das nicht ohne Blessuren abgehen würde. Er wusste, ohne ein klärendes Gespräch würde die Arbeit des Ordens und auch der Schulalltag leiden. Er musste sich der Wahrheit, die er sicherlich zu hören bekam, stellen. Der Gesprächspartner würde es ihm nicht ersparen, selbst wenn er Hilfe bräuchte, schwebte diese Auseinandersetzung in der Luft.

Ginny welche die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken war meldete sich nun bei ihm. _#Mensch Harry stell dich nicht so an, such das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich. Denke doch an seine Lage, wo kann er Bellatrix verstecken? Ohne uns muss er mit ihr ans Ende der Welt fliehen.#_

Harry unterbrach die Ruhe in Ginny Refugium und antwortete grinsend: „Wäre doch toll, dann muss ich hier unter ihm, nicht mehr leiden, höre keine gemeine Kommentare, kein niederträchtiges Grinsen, keine Beleidigungen, keine..."

Ein sanfter Kuss brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er zog seine Freundin näher zu sich, aus einem kleinen Kuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss..

Gerade als sie sich in das große Bett fallen lassen wollten erklang die Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters in Harry Gedankenwelt. Sie brachen den Kuss ab. _#Wie schade Potter, aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie gerade trainieren#. _Die Wörter hörte sich genauso selbstgefällig an wie, wenn sie ausgesprochen wurden. Harry antwortete ihm so neutral wie möglich und es ergab sich ein kleines Gespräch, das Ginny gespannt verfolgte. _#Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, wie kommen sie drauf, dass ich gerade trainierte? # _Snape blieb keine Sekunde die Antwort schuldig. _#Nun sie sind recht atemlos! Trainieren kann man nicht nur auf einem Sportplatz, Potter sie wissen was ich meine! Egal, Potter ich erwarte sie zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen in meinem Büro und dies stante pede!#_

Ginny schüttele nur den Kopf. _#Warum sofort und dann noch in ihrem Büro# - #Nun Potter, immer noch keinen Respekt gelernt, ich bin ihr Professor und ich bin, das muss ich ihnen nicht auch noch erklären, der Ältere von uns beiden# _Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten unterbrach Professor Snape die gedankliche Verbindung. Harry schaute Ginny an und verdrehte die Augen, das war mal wieder typisch. Ginny lachte ihn auffordernd an: „Auf, auf in die Höhle des Löwen!" Nach einem Abschiedskuss korrigierte Harry sie: „Du meinst wohl in die Grube der Schlange!"

Irgendwann, dachte sich Harry, werde ich nicht mehr wissen wie es auf den Schlossgründen von Hogwarts aussieht, wenn ich immer den Abscedere Zauber verwende.

Nun stand er vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Die Stimmung war sehr ungewohnt, kein Lärm der Schüler, kein Gestank nach misslungenen Tränke. Nur die regelmäßigen Schritte hinter der Tür. Sein Gesprächspartner schien auch etwas nervös zu sein.

Er hob die Hand und klopfte. Die Tür flog auf und bot das gewohnte Bild. Snape stand an seinem Kessel aus dem grüne Rauchschwaden aufstiegen. Der Raum war durch das flackernde Licht des Feuers unter dem Kessel gespenstisch beleuchtet.

„Potter, muss ich sie auch noch hereintragen. Schließen sie die Türe und auch ihre Gedanken. Ich will und kann keine Lauscher an den Türen und in ihren Gedanken gebrauchen."

Harry tat wie befohlen und sah nun auf den vor ihm stehenden Professor.

„Wenn sie meinen ich grüßte sie zuerst, dann irren sie sich, Potter!", flüsterte Snape leise. „Sie denken wohl sie sind etwas besonderes, nur weil sie ein Potter sind. "Das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte Harry.

„Sir, ich dachte wir haben schon begrüßte, in Gedanken zwar, aber immerhin", zischte Harry zurück. Er kannte sich so gar nicht, seine neue Situation schien im mehr Mut zu geben. Angespannt bis in jeden Muskel, bereit per Magie den Ort, den er von Hogwarts am meisten hasste zu verlassen.

„Jetzt hängen sie wieder den arroganten Teil ihres Ichs heraus, genau wie ihr Vater. Oh, was ich das hasse die Überheblichkeit getragen von Dummheit und grenzenloser Unkenntnis der wesentlichen Sachen."

Als er ganz nahe vor ihm stand, fiel Harry auf, dass er nun beinahe so groß war wie Snape. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry konnte in Snapes Gedankenwelt eindringen. Der Professor blieb stehen, ganz als er Harrys Eindringen erwartet oder sogar gewollt hatte.

Harry erkannte die Gedanken, es war ein aufgeregter Hagrid der vor dem Lehrerkollegium berichtete, dass Harry Potter von nichts, von gar nichts wusste. Das muss nach seinem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse gewesen sein.

Dann sah er sich auf dem Stuhl sitzend, als der sprechende Hut eine Ewigkeit brauchte, und hörte das Flüstern im Saal.

Er sah sich in der großen Halle als Dumbledore den Hauspokal von den Slytherins nahm um ihn den Gryffindors zu geben.

„Potter, du siehst immer warst du im Vordergrund. Deine Heldentat mit dem Stein der Weisen, war aus viel Dummheit geboten und mit noch mehr Glück überstanden. Als ich in deinen Gedanken lesen musste, dass du mich verdächtigst den Stein stehlen zu wollen, taten deine zu flach angesetzten Schlussfolgerungen beinahe körperlich weh. Du hast dich von Ronald Weasley anstecken lassen die Welt oberflächlich zu betrachten. Du wolltest nicht sehen, dass ich dich gerettet habe als Quirell den Fluch sprach. Hoffentlich war das für dich eine Lehre die Welt nicht nur in gut und böse, oder in essbar und nicht essbar einzuteilen. Das hoffte ich auf jeden Fall, an dem Tag als Dumbledore uns den Pokal nahm um ihn euch zu geben."

Harry schluckte: „Ist es nicht zuviel verlangt von einem 11 jährigen Jungen!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf: „Zum Nachdenken ist es nie zu früh. Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht informiert über das was ihr herausgefunden habt, sicherlich nur um gut da zu stehen als Retter der Menschheit."

Die Gedanken gingen weiter, Harry sah sich und sein Grinsen als McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore mitteilte, dass Ron und er wegen dem fliegenden Wagen nicht von der Schule flogen. Dieses mal erklag seine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. ‚Potter, wiedereinmal hast du Leichtsinn und Dummheit als Heldentat gefeiert, und meine Wahrung wurde wie immer in den Wind geschlagen."

Harry reagierte anders als es sein Zaubertränkelehrer erwartete hatte, das konnte er an dessen überraschen Gesichtsausdruck feststellen. Snape sah auf einmal Erinnerungen in Harrys Gedächtnis. Harry hatte bewusst Erinnerungen gewählt, in den Snape besonders gemein gegenüber ihm war. Die unzähligen Male wo er ihn vor der Klasse bloß stellte. Welche Erinnerungen sich alles aufgestaut hatten, Harry war selbst überrascht. Zum Thema Ungerechtigkeiten viel ihm ein wie oft Snape Malfoy schütze, auch wenn dieser offensichtlich schuld war.

Snape unterbrach die Stille: „Potter immer noch nicht kapiert, ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht der Gegenpol zu ihrer Fangemeinde zu sein. Ich habe es an deinem Vater gesehen wie schnell zuviel Lob zu Überheblichkeit führt. Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass Andere unter deiner Überheblichkeit oder auch Arroganz leiden, wie ich unter deinem Vater und deinem Paten.

Harry schluckte: „Professor Snape, Gratulation sie haben ihre Rolle perfekt ausgefüllt, zu perfekt für mich. Aber eins sollten sie bereits bemerkt haben ich bin Harry und nicht James Potter! Immer werde ich an ihm gemessen, immer mit ihm verglichen im Positiven und, insbesondere durch sie, im Negativen."

Snape schaute ihn misstrauisch an und wollte etwas antworten, aber Harry sprach ungestört weiter und seine Stimme lies keine Unterbrechung zu.

„Professor Snape ich wurde nach dieser verdammten Prophezeiung geboren, und ich wäre unendlich dankbar, wenn ich nicht in diesen Scheiß hinein geboren worden wäre. Sie können essich nicht vorstellen...". Harry Stimme wurde immer lauter: „Sie können es sich nicht vorstellen wie es ist, wenn man seit dem Beginn der eigenen Erinnerungen gehasst und abgelehnt wurde. Wenn mit dem 11. Geburtstag sich die eigenen Welt, war sie auch noch so be...scheiden, total verändert. Ich wurde in die Zauberwelt hineingestoßen ohne zu ahnen was hier los war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wer ich hier bin und keine Chance dem zu entrinnen. Jeder wusste mehr über mich als ich selbst. Jeder erwartet Besonderes von mir ohne dass es mir erklärt wurde warum oder weshalb. Professor Snape, wann erkennen sie verdammt noch mal, dass ich ganz andere Voraussetzungen habe als mein Vater James. Das Leben hat bei mir schon vorgesorgt, dass ich nicht unbesorgt aufwachsen konnte wie mein Vater. Ich glaube sie können ihren Posten als..." Harry war es egal was nun passieren würde, mit Schulverweis konnte man ihn nicht mehr schrecken… „Sie können ihren Posten als Gegenpol zu meiner scheinbaren Überheblichkeit verlassen. Der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung gibt mir überhaupt keinen Grund dies zu sein. Professor Snape warum lassen sie mich für die Taten meines Vaters leiden?"

Aus Professor Severus Snape's Gesicht starrten ihn die zu Schlitzen zusammen gekniffene Augen an. Es war ein rätselhafter Ausdruck. Er zog seine rechte Hand aus dem weiten Ärmel seines Umhanges und ein goldfarbener Blitz erhellte den Kerker.

* * *

_Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik sind herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

* * *


	47. 12 Wert ist wo? 4 Vertrauen wächst

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 12.3.**

... . Harry war es egal was nun passieren würde, mit Schulverweis konnte man ihn nicht mehr schrecken: „Sie können ihren Posten als Gegenpol zu meiner scheinbaren Überheblichkeit verlassen. Der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung gibt mir überhaupt keinen Grund dies zu sein. Professor Snape warum lassen sie mich für die Taten meines Vaters leiden?"

Aus Professor Severus Snapes Gesicht starrten ihn die zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffene Augen an. Es war ein rätselhafter Ausdruck. Er zog seine rechte Hand aus dem weiten Ärmel seines Umhanges und ein goldfarbener Blitz erhellte den Kerker.

* * *

**12.4. Vertrauen wächst.**

Snape hob nun auch die linke Hand, und hielt sie schützend vor sich. Während er mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Zauberstab griff, der neben ihm auf einem Tisch lag.

Harry, der zuerst gedacht hatte der goldene Blitz stamme von Snape, stellte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung neben seinen Zaubertränkelehrer.

Angestrengt schauten beide nach der Ursache des Blitzes in den Raum._ #Potter, verdammt noch mal was soll das? # - # Sorry, Sir ich war das nicht! #_

Langsam schwebte etwas von der Decke herunter. Mit einem Schritt nach vorn wollte Snape auf die Sache zu gehen. Ein unsichtbarer Widerstand hielt ihn zurück. Wie von einer Gummiwand wurde er zurückgehalten.

„Schutzglockenzauber? Potter, doch wohl nicht mehr so unbedacht wie befürchtet", kommentiere Snape diesen Vorfall. Harry bemerkte den Blick von Snape, den man als anerkennend bezeichnen konnte.

Jetzt erkannte Harry das schwebende Etwas, „Professor Snape, eine Feder, Sir". Mit diesen Worten hob Harry den Schutzglockenzauber auf.

„Es ist eine Phönixfeder, Potter. Eine Erinnerung von Dumbledore. Bellatrix, ihr geht es scheinbar noch schlechter", bemerkte Severus Snape, mit einer Stimme, in der für ihn unüblich Gefühl mitschwang. Die Phönixfeder in seiner Hand löste sich inzwischen in ein Nichts auf. „Potter, eigentlich sollte ich Hilfe holen, fuhr er leise fort.

„Professor Snape", sprach Harry „Sie erwarten viel von mir. Ich soll Bellatrix Lestrange zu dem verhelfen, was sie meinem Paten genommen hat. Sie hat ihm die Möglichkeit genommen sein Leben frei zu gestalten, in dem sie Wurmschwanz nicht verraten hat. Wenn Wurmschwanz gefasst worden wäre, hätte Sirius seine Unschuld beweisen können. Ich soll ihr zu einem Leben ohne Schmerzen verhelfen, obwohl sie es ihm nahm?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck blieb unergründlich und Harrys Stimme fuhr leiser und besonnener fort: „Sind sie sich sicher, dass wir hier nicht einer starken Gegnerin helfen?"

„Ja, ich denke, dass mein Gefühl sich hier nicht täuscht. Ich verspreche mir einiges davon, vielleicht hat es auch für dich eine gute Seite. Mehr sage ich nicht, du sollst nicht schon wieder enttäuscht werden, wenn ich die Hinweise falsch interpretiert haben sollte", antwortete ihm Snape ohne einen scharfen Ton in der Stimme.

Beide schauten sich lange in die Augen. Es war nicht mehr der verhasste Blick, mit dem sich beide noch vor kurzem bedacht hatten. Es ging von ihm eine Art von Vertrauen aus. Harry sah in Snapes Augen Besorgnis und in seinen Gedanken Bellatrix Lestrange in einem Bett in der Krankenstation. Er nickte seinem Professor zu und reichte ihm die Hand und Severus Snape schlug ein. „Harry, es wird wohl nie eine richtige Freundschaft werden, aber eine gegenseitige Achtung haben wir erreicht". Zu dessen großen Überraschung antwortete Harry: „Man sollte nie alles ausschließen, Severus".

Ein Energiestrom ging auf den überraschten Professor über. „Ah, diesmal ohne Aura", bemerkte Professor Snape interessiert. Harry nahm ihn mit bis vor die Krankenstationstür, dank dem Abscedere Zauber konnte Harry selbst in Hogwarts auftauchen oder verschwinden wo und wann er wollte. Der Antiapparierzauber war bei dieser Art des Erscheinens wirkungslos.

Harry musste an Snapes besorgten Gesichtsausdruck im Fuchsbau denken, da hatte er das erste Mal erkannt, dass Severus Snape nicht nur den Hass als Gefühl kannte.

„Was sagt Madame Pomfrey? Hat sie innere Verletzungen?", erkundigte Harry. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich suchend um. _# Ich bin nicht abgehauen Severus, ich weis nicht, wer da alles in der Krankenstation ist und ob es gut ist, wenn diese Leute mich sehen. Gehe voraus und lasse die Türe etwas länger auf, sonst habe ich ein Problem. #_

Der typische, Harry so bekannter Geruch der Krankenstation verstärkte sich als Professor Snape die Türe öffnete. In der hintersten Ecke stand das Bett, welches Harry in Snapes Gedanken gesehen hatte. Die Schritte seines Zaubertränkelehrers beschleunigten sich, doch bevor er an das Krankenbett treten konnte, wurde er von dem besorgten Schulleiter aufgehalten. „Severus", sprach er ganz leise und fuhr fort, als er seinen Professor etwas abseits geführt hat: „Hast du nicht mit Harry gesprochen? Oder habt ihr euch gestritten?" Snape schaute Dumbledore an und mit fester Stimme antwortete er ihm: „Albus, wenn ich mir was vorgenommen habe, du solltest es besser wissen als jeder andere, führe ich es auch durch! Und was dabei herausgekommen ist, willst du wissen, es ist annehmbar."

Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: „Severus, ich wollte nicht in Frage stellen, dass du das ausführst was du dir vornimmst. Aber ihr geht es nicht besser, seit du das Zimmer verlassen hast, ist sie unruhiger geworden. Sie hat auch nach dir gerufen, und ständig murmelte sie etwas von ‚Sirius'."

Sie gingen näher auf das Bett zu. Auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Severus Snape übernachtet hatte saß nun eine verärgert, zwischen Snape und Dumbledore hin und her, schauende Minerva McGonagall. Sie flüsterte der neben ihr stehenden Madame Pomfrey etwas zu.

Im Bett lag die Todesserin, der Harry in seinen Träumen und Wünschen so unendlich oft den Tod gewünscht hatte. Einen Tod, der unter unsäglichen Schmerzen eintreten sollte und er hatte sich lachend über der Sterbenden stehen sehen. Und nun stand er, unsichtbar für die Anderen, an ihrem Bett, um ihr zu helfen, in das Leben zurück zukehren.

Dort in der Fensternische bewegte sich noch jemand. Es war Arthur Weasley, der konzentriert vor sich hinschaute. Harry befürchtete, dass er mit Ginny in Kontakt stand, die Weasley waren durch ihren Zusammenhalt bekannt.

Wie recht Harry mit seiner Vermutung hatte, dass die Weasleys eine verschworene Gemeinschaft waren, wurde durch Ginnys besorgte Stimme bestätigt._ #Harry, Harry hörst du mich? #_

_# Ginny warum sollte ich dich nicht hören, ich hatte nur noch keine Zeit dich über das Gespräch mit Severus zu unterrichten. # - # mit Severus? _# - #_Ja, mit Severus Snape#_

_#Harry, Dad hat erzählt, Dumbledore ist bestürzt darüber, dass Severus alleine zurückkam, er hatte gehofft du oder eine von uns wäre bei ihm. Aber wir hier bei Hagrid und auch Papa sind uns einig, ohne ein Gespräch mit dir, kann niemand Hilfe von uns erwarten und ich meine Severus ahnt es, dass er Hilfe nur über dich bekommt. Mein Dad weis auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte ausgerechnet der Lestrange zu helfen? Harry, und wo bist du? #_

_#Lasst mir und Severus noch fünf Minuten Zeit, ich bin in der Krankenstation, aber niemand sieht mich! Vielleicht kommt ihr auch hoch, falls es mir nicht gelingen sollte. Auf jeden Fall werden wir uns, danach im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum treffen. Ich will hier nicht sichtbar werden, und Severus braucht, dann etwas Ruhe und Zeit für sich. #_

Irgendwie hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Ginny erleichtert war. Nochmals hörte er ihre Stimme in seinen Gedanken, er musste sie wieder schließen. #_Harry, noch zwei Punkte. Verwende vorsichtig die Energie, wir wissen nicht, wie sie darauf reagiert. Und verschließe deine Gedanken, Voldemort muss nichts mitbekommen.#_

Professor Severus Snape wandte sich dem Bett zu. „Madame Pomfrey, hat sie innere Verletzungen?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Snape, ich habe es ihnen schon, die ganze Nacht über, bestätigt, Misses Lestrange hat keine innere Verletzungen."

Harry schaute sich um und meldete sich bei Severus. _#Hallo, Severus ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber vielleicht solltest du sie mindestens mit der Hand berühren#._ Der Angesprochene nickte kurz und ging näher auf das Bett zu.

Gerade als Harry seine Gedanken verschließen und auch an das Bett treten wollte, hörte er in seinen Gedanken Dumbledores Stimme _#Harry, ich weis nicht, wo du bist und was zwischen dir und Severus vorgefallen ist. Hat er dir eigentlich gesagt, dass wir deine Hilfe für Bellatrix Lestrange brauchen. Ich will und kann dir deine Entscheidung nicht abnehmen, falls du nicht bereits bist Bellatrix Lestrange zu helfen, was ich verstehen könnte, bitte doch Nathalie oder Hermine darum! Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Severus daran zerbricht, wenn gerade unter meiner Nas_e, _Misses Lestrange nicht geholfen oder weiterer Schaden zugefügt werden würde.#_

In Harry stieg der alte Ärger wieder auf. Hier sorgte sich Dumbledore um eine Todesserin, damit sein Spion bei Voldemort weitermachen konnte und nicht an seinen zerplatzten Hoffnungen scheitert. Ihn hatte er unbarmherzig in den Ligusterweg geschickt, und wenn Ginny nicht aufgetaucht wäre, säße er vermutlich immer noch dort. Wie ein komischer Vogel, im schäbigen Käfig. Dumbledore mischte sich schon wieder ein, hat er nichts gelernt? Soll er doch etwas auf seine Antwort warten, dachte Harry.

Er beobachtete Snape, wie er liebevoll ihre Hand nahm. Es scheint ihm wirklich etwas an ihr zu liegen.

Die Tür zu Krankenstation ging auf und die Jugendlichen, die bei Hagrid waren, kamen leise herein. Hermine vorsichtig wie immer, hatte ihre Hand am Zauberstab. Ginny ging allen voraus und Ron sah unverständlich auf das Krankenbett und auf die davor stehenden Menschen.

Albums Dumbledore ging erleichtert auf sie zu: "Ginny, hat Harry mit euch gesprochen?"

Nachdenklich und etwas enttäuscht sah sie ihn an. Bevor sie ihm aber antworten konnte, sprang Professor Minerva McGonagall von ihrem Stuhl auf, Madame Pomfrey konnte ihren Schrei der Überraschung nicht unterdrücken.

Professor Snape, der sich besorgt über die Patientin gebeugt hatte, strahlte plötzlich in einer hellen Aura. Harry betrachtete amüsiert die überraschten Gesichter, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter von Bellatrix Lestrange. Langsam und vorsichtig floss der Energiestrom.

Harry sah, wie die Energie wirkte. Er hatte in Ginnys Bemerkung mehr entdeckt, soviel Energie wie notwendig und nicht mehr. Sollte sich Severus Gefühl getäuscht haben, müsste er nicht gegen eine Hexe antreten die voll einsatzfähig war.

Nun kam Bewegung in die, bis jetzt unbewegte Mimik, vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und blickte direkt in die, vor Überraschung weit aufgerissene Augen, von Snape.

Dieses kleine Schauspiel war ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig eingefallen und Harry dachte, dass es Snape als kleine Aufmerksamkeit für den erreichten Waffenstillstand auffassen würde. Verlegen meldete sich Albus Dumbledore in der Gedankenwelt von Harry _# Ich habe schon befürchtet ihr hattet während des Gespräches einen Streit, aber auch ein alter Mann, von dem man sagt, er wäre weise kann sich zum Glück irren. Harry ich bin überzeugt mehr hast du ihm nicht schenken können, ich bin stolz auf dich! #. _

Ginny strahlte in die Richtung, in der sie Harry vermutete, denn sie hatte den Gedankenaustausch mit bekommen. Harry hatte die telepathische Verbindung wieder frei gegeben. Sie wandte sich der Tür zu und meinte zu den Anderen: „Es ist besser, wenn wir wieder gehen." Per Gedankenübertragung wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde und an Arthur Weasley _# Harry wird sicher auf uns im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum warten, kommst du mit, Papa#_. Arthur Weasley schreckte hoch, und beeilte sich zur Türe zu kommen.

Ginny ging neben ihrem Vater voraus und achtete auf einen unerklärlich breiten Abstand zu der nächsten Mauer. „Ginny, ich bin beeindruckt über die magischen Kräfte von Severus Snape!" Ginny blieb überrascht stehen. Ron maulte, weil er direkt gegen jemanden stieß, es war vermutlich seine Schwester die vor ihm stand aber nicht auf seinen Stoß reagierte. Ginny sah ihren Vater an: „Dad, glaubst du Severus Snape hat die Energie aufgebracht?"

Nachdenklich schaute Arthur Weasley seine Tochter an. Hermine, Marcel und Nathalie waren auf das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter aufmerksam geworden. „Es sah wenigstens danach aus", mutmaßte Arthur.

„Ginny weist du schon was über das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Severus?", fragte Hermine interessiert. „Was soll da schon dabei herauskommen, außer giftige Kommentare und eventuell eine Strafarbeit, weil Harry sich nicht zurückhalten konnte", brummte Ron.

„Und warum hat er ihr dann geholfen, Ron ich glaube da war mehr", vermutete Nathalie. „Ich kenne euren Zaubertränkelehrer nicht, so gut. Aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er sehr unangenehm werden kann, wenn er in Rage ist, oder? Hier am Krankenbett war er eigentlich nur besorgt, und irgendwie selbstsicherer als jemand der um das Leben eines anderen fürchtet."

Marcel flüstere Hermine etwas zu. Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Harry, Harry James Potter, zeige dich endlich. Wir diskutieren über Sachen, über die nur du und Snape etwas wissen."

„Als Team seid ihr beide echt unschlagbar, woher habt ihr gewusst, dass ich da bin?", mit diesen Worten wurde Harry, der seit der Krankenstation neben Ginny gelaufen war, wieder sichtbar.

Marcel grinste ihn an: „Ich vermutete es, da Ginny einen zu großen Abstand zur Wand einhielt. Endgültig verraten hast du dich, weil du deine Hände nicht von Ginny lassen kannst. Auf dem Weg hierher lockerte sich die Schleife in ihrem Haar und auf einmal war sie weg. Sie lag nicht auf dem Boden und Ginny hatte sie auch nicht in der Hand."

Ginny schüttelte ihre Haare und wandte sich grinsend an Harry: „Mein Haarband, bitte!"

Eine verärgerte Stimme meldete sich aus dem Hintergrund: „Viel habe ich in diese Schule schon erlebt, aber so viel Leben in den Ferien gab es noch nie!" Vivi die Freundin der ‚Fetten Dame' war zu Besuch bei dieser, als sich die kleine Gruppe dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors näherte. „Guten Tag ihr Lieben, oh Arthur Weasley dich habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Komm und stell dich vor mich. Alle deine Kinder habe ich hier ein und ausgehen sehen, aber nach deinen Zwillingen warst du der Schlimmste. Ständig warst du im letzten Schuljahr unterwegs. Vivi, kaum eine Nacht, in der er nicht fort war. Kommt Molly auch mal wieder hierher, ich kann sie mir als hütende Glucke, kaum vorstellen, denn sie war es doch, mit der du dich ständig getroffen hast, oder?"

Wie ein ertappter Übeltäter stand Arthur vor dem Portrait, seine Ohren wurden rot.

„Guten Tag, allerseits. Wie könnt ihr nur so respektlos mit unserem neuen stellvertretenden Minister der Magie sprechen. Sei gegrüßt Arthur Weasley, sei weise in deinen Entscheidungen und bedenke bei diesen, dass das was Offensichtliche scheint nicht immer die Wahrheit ist, genauso wie ‚Schwarz ist nicht immer gleich Schwarz', ist. Einen schönen Tag noch zusammen."

Der ‚fast kopflose Nick' entschwebte durch die Wand in den Gryffindor Turm. „Was sich die Hausgeister nicht immer herausnehmen", maulte die Hexe mit dem spitzen Gesicht. „Einen schönen Tag noch", wünschte ihnen die ‚Fette Dame' während sie den Eingang freimachte.

Sie waren mit den beiden Benons schon einmal hier gewesen, trotzdem hielt die Begeisterung über die Größe des Raumes und dessen Ausstattung weiterhin an.

In einer Sitzgruppe hatten sie es sich bequem gemacht. Nathalie und Marcel ließen sich von Ron berichteten, was er von Snape wusste und hielt. Hermine korrigierte ihn hin und wieder, wenn er zu ausfällig wurde.

Ginny setzte sich mit Schwung auf Harrys Schoß und schaute ihm tief in seine grünen Augen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. _#Harry..._ Sie brach ab und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. _#Harry, du bist über dich hinaus gewachsen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was im Gespräch passiert war, nur als du mir gesagt hast, du bist in der Krankenstation, ahnte ich, dass es etwas Besonderes gewesen sein musste. Warum habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Ich habe mich ständig bemüht in deine Gedanken zu kommen, aber du hast es immer wieder abgelehn_t Harry gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss, der sich in die Länge zog._ # Ginny, ich befürchtete einen Streit und später musste über meinen eigenen Schatten springen, das ist mit vielen Emotionen verbunden. Ich wollte nicht das Voldemort auch nur da_s Gerings_te mit bekommt.#_

Beide waren so sehr mit ihrem Gedankenaustausch beschäftigt, dass ihnen die Ruhe im Raum nicht auffiel. Als sie aufsahen, blickten sie in die erwartungsvollen Augen ihrer Freunde.

Harry räusperte sich: „Nun ihr habt das Recht es auch zu erfahren." Harry nahm das Denkarium aus seiner Umhängetasche, vergrößert stellte er es vor ihnen auf den Boden. Mit dem Zauberstab entnahm er Erinnerung in Form von silbernen Fäden aus seinem Kopf und versenkte sie in der Schale. Wie am Tag des Angriffes bildete sich eine drehende rauchige Säule. Harry gab mit einem Zauberspruch seine Erinnerungen frei.

Gespenstische Ruhe herrschte als die Freunde und Arthur Weasley der Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Severus Snape verfolgten. Hermine war neben Harry gestanden und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter. So hatte sie es immer gemacht, um ihm Mut zu zusprechen. Hier in den sichtbaren Gedanken sah das Zusammentreffen der Beiden noch spannender aus. Hermine hielt die Luft an und konnte einen Schrei der Überraschung nicht zurückhalten, als Severus seine Hand aus dem Umhang zog und der goldene Blitz den Raum erhellte. Bei dem Handschlag zwischen den Beiden meinte Harry, eine gewissen aller Erleichterung gespürt zu haben. Hermine umarmte in sprachlos, die Tränen in ihren Augen sprachen für Harry Bände.

„He, Harry das war eine starke Vorstellung. Als ich von Ginny hörte, dass du zum Gespräch bei Snape warst, habe ich einen schlimmen Streit befürchtet. Und jetzt habt ihr ein Waffenstillstand beschlossen, echt stark", Ron klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Arthur schüttelte staunend den Kopf. Als Harry die Schale von seinen Gedanken wieder gereinigt hatte und diese wieder in seinem Kopf einsortiert hatte, wandte er sich an Arthur. „Mister We.., äh Arthur ich habe da eine Frage an dich. Als ich Hagrid kennen lernte, erzählte er mir von Zauberern, die unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden hatten. Er berichtete mir weiter, dass diese im ersten Krieg schlimmste Verbrechen begannen hatten. Seitdem frage ich mich, kann man den Imperius–Fluch an einem Zauberer feststellen und noch wichtiger kann nachweisen, dass jemand unter dem Imperius–Fluch stand?"

Überrascht schaute Arthur ihn an und erklärte: „Ein Mensch, der unter der Gewalt des Imperius-Fluches steht, hat ganz ausdruckslose Augen. Die ganze Sorglosigkeit, die der Verfluchte erlebt, spielt sich nicht in seinen Augen wieder. Wie soll ich es ausdrücken, sein Blick ist irgendwie leer, emotionslos. Derjenige führt aus was zu tun ist und denkt gar nicht darüber nach."

Nathalie nützte die eingetretene Stille um zu bemerken: „Nur wird es sehr schwierig sein festzustellen, welche Taten unter dem Einfluss gemacht wurden und welche aus eigenen Willen! Ist das nicht so, Mister Weasley?" „Ja, Nathalie in der Zeit nach dem Verschwinden von Voldemort haben viele auf ‚ich bin unschuldig' gemacht. Der Nachweis ob jemand unter ihm gestanden hat ist sehr schwierig, oft hat man sich auf Zeugenaussagen Dritter, die unter dem Veritaserum standen, gestützt. Viele wurde nicht bestraft. Man sagte Lucius Malfoy, war einer davon."

Arthur Weasley räusperte sich und winkte die Jungendlichen zu sich, als ob der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum Ohren hätte: „Eigentlich ist es noch nicht offiziell aber euch kann ich es ja anvertrauen, wenn ihr euch wegen Misses Lestrange Gedanken macht, ihr Bruder hat die Aussage unter dem Veritaserum bereits gemacht, wenn das Ministerium noch weitere Zeugen findet, ist es noch sicherer. Man könnte ihr die Kronzeugenregelung anbieten. Aber bitte schweigt, im Ministerium geht es darunter und drüber und Informationen aus geheimen Quellen in der Öffentlichkeit wären das Letzte was wir jetzt brauchen würden."

Er sah sie nochmals mahnend an und wandte sich Nathalie zu: „Darf ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen?" Nathalie grinste, sprang auf salutierte ihm: Wohin geht die Reise, Sir?" Schallendes Gelächter quittierte ihre Aktion. Kurz darauf erschien sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine schaute nachdenklich in die Runde: „Gut, dass euer Vater nicht mehr da ist, denn wir sollten ihn nicht mit mehr Informationen belasten als notwendig. Stellt euch vor als stellvertretender Minister, müsste er eigentlich nach ihr suchen. Aber nun zurück zum Thema, im Grimmauldplatz habe ich schon etwas über den Imperius-Fluch und wie man ihn nachweist gelesen."

Marcel zog ein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Umhang, stellte es auf den Tisch und vergrößerte es. Überrascht schauten sie den großen Karteikasten an, in dem viele verschieden farbige Karten steckten. Zielsicher griff er nach den hintersten Karten. Sie unterschieden sich durch den, abwechselnd rot schwarz gefärbten Rand von den anderen. „Ich habe das etwas Interessantes, das Ritual „Cercles de lumières magiques sur l'horloge du passé" In den Jahren der Französischen Revolution gab es auch in der magischen Welt Auseinandersetzungen, ein französischer Magier entdeckte unter Mithilfe eines englischen Adeligen, den in Vergessenheit geratenen alten Blutzauber wieder. Mit ihm, so behauptet er, ihn einem seiner Tagesbücher, konnte er herausfinden ob eine Person bei einer bestimmten Tat in der Vergangenheit, aus freien Stücken oder unter Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches gehandelt hat", las er von der Karte ab.

„Ist das Ritual zur Beschwörung der ‚Magischen Lichtkreise auf der Uhr der Vergangenheit' auch auf deiner Karte beschrieben, und was braucht man dazu?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Welche Kreise der Vergangenheit und welche magische Uhr?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Nun, das Ritual, mit dem man feststellen kann, ob Bellatrix Lestrage Nevilles Eltern aus purer Lust oder unter dem Zwang des Imperius-Fluches gefoltert hat", brachte es Hermine auf den Punkt. Ron und Harry schauten sie überrascht an.

Marcel dachte nach drehte die Karte herum, um nach den Stichworten zu sehen, welche er auf der Rückseite notiert hatte: „Es soll irgendein alter Blutzauber sein. Wir brauchen Blut des Beschuldigten, einen Zaubertrank und eine Art Uhr, die uns die Vergangenheit zeigt. Dabei entstehen Lichtkreise, die je nach Färbung verraten ob des Imperius-Fluch verwandt wurde oder nicht. Mehr weis ich auch nicht, wir müssen in irgendeiner Bibliothek mit Büchern der Schwarzen Magie suchen." Überrascht schauten sie Marcel an, der in aller Ruhe den Karteikasten wieder verschwinden lies, als ob er sie gerade nicht aufgefordert hätte, Schwarze Magie auszuführen.

Hermine schluckte: „Du willst tatsächlich, dass wir Schwarze Magie anwenden!" Verständnislos schaute er seine Freundin an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf: „Hermine, nicht jeder der Schwarze Magie anwendet ist gleich ein Schwarzer Zauber, er ist nicht gleich böse, wie ihr das hier in England seht. Da muss ich eurem ‚fast kopfloses Nick' recht geben, schwarz ist nicht immer gleich schwarz. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass man böse Zauberer, welche die Schwarze Magie als ihre Geheimwaffe ansehen, ohne diese bekämpfen kann. Mit ‚Stupor' kommen wir nicht weit. Beim Angriff auf den Fuchsbau hat Ginny uns gezeigt, dass sie schon weiter gedacht hat. ‚Inflammare' ist nicht verboten, es ist ein normaler Zauber, aber richtig angewandt, kann er genauso tödlich sein wie ‚Avada Kedavra'.

Ginny schaute erschrocken Harry an, der sie zu beruhigen versuchte. „Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, manchmal gibt es Situationen in denen ich ‚unverzeihliche Flüche' anwenden würde", sprach Nathalie mit ihrer ruhig, relativ tiefen Stimme.

Ginny grinste sie an und meldete sich in der Gedankenwelt ihrer neuen Freundin_ #Nathalie, ich habe es geahnt, du sprichst sicherlich die Umkleideaktion mit Wurmschwanz an _# Die Angesprochene nickte leicht und schaute vorsichtig zu Hermine, die ihr auch zu nickte.

Um wieder Bewegung in die Sache zu bringen ergriff Harry die Initiative: „Auf Marcel, wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen, in der Schulbibliothek, in Godrics-Hollow oder gleich in der rabenschwarzen Bibliothek der Familie Black.

Plötzlich erhellte ein goldener Blitz den Raum. Harry sprang auf und fing die Phönixfeder ein, so wie es Snape in seinem Büro gemacht hatte. „Leute, wir müssen die Sache verschieben. Albus befürchtet Schwierigkeiten. Irgendwelche Leute scheinen das Eingangstor zu den Ländereien überschritten haben."

Ron war zu Harry gegangen und konnte auf der Feder den Text gerade noch sehen, als sich die Feder schon auflöste. Harry konzentrierte sich _#Albus, wohin sollen wir kommen. Was ist los? # _

Es kam aber keine Antwort. Fragend sahen ihn seine Freunde an. „Und Harry?" Harry drehte sich zu Hermine: „Er antwortet nicht!"

Ein lautes Krachen, wie es Harry von schon Dobby's Erscheinen gewohnt war ertönte und ein Hauself in den Farben von Hogwarts stand vor ihnen: „Professor Dumbledore, lässt in die Krankenstation bitten. Er bittet die Herrschaften Vorkehrungen zu treffen, falls sie bald nur mit den Zauberstab arbeiten können. Es wird befürchtet, dass die Auroren Hogwarts mit Magiedetektoren untersuchen wollen."

Harry sah aufgeregt in die Runde: „Wir müssen sie hier herausbringen, stellt euch vor die suchen nach Magie und finden Bellatrix Lestange."

Im Laufschritt rannten sie los. Wie aus Gewohnheit haben sie den bekannten Weg eingeschlagen. Als Hermine, Ron und Ginny mit Harry außer Atem vor der Krankenstation ankamen, saßen Nathalie und Marcel auf der Fensterbank. „He, Leute ihr solltet es noch fertig bringen im Ernstfall nicht den Kopf zu verlieren, auch nicht in gewohnter Umgebung. Rennen sich hier schlapp statt den Abscedere Zauber zu benutzen", kopfschütteln begrüßte Nathalie ihre Freunde. Harry grinste verlegen: „100 Punkte für dich!"

In der Krankenstation wurden sie schon erwartet. Madame Pomfrey hatte Severus bereits Instruktionen über die weitere Pflege geben und Bellatrix Lestrange war reisefertig. Erschöpft saß sie, bereits das Nachthemd gegen einen schwarzen Umhang eingetauscht, auf dem Bettrand. Es war vermutlich einer von Severus Snape, denn er war zu groß und die Todesserabzeichen waren auch nicht zu sehen.

Albus Dumbledore kam auf die Jugendlichen zu: „Schön, dass ihr gleich gekommen seid. Arthur hat mich gewarnt, die Auroren wollen sich von der Sicherheit des Schlosses überzeugen und alle Räume überprüfen, sie wollten sich dafür mehrer Tage hier einnisten. Eigentlich nicht schlecht, aber kommt für uns total ungelegen" Severus kam nervös auf Albus zu: „Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr Albus, Hagrid hat gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie an seiner Hütte vorbei sind, zirka 30 Auroren und die Ministerin Bones ist mit dabei. Harry können wir Bellatrix nicht im Schutzraum vor dem Bogen unterbringen, oder gar in der Kammer des Schreckens, irgendwo wo sie nicht gefunden werden kann."

„Severus, beide Möglichkeiten sind schlecht, denn sie sind als Krankenstation nicht geeignet", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore und sprach weiter. „Ich dachte an die ‚Heulende Hütte' oder gar an Godrics-Kammer, Harry was meinst du."

Harry stellte sich vor Snape und schaute ihm in die Augen _#Severus, bürgst du mir für sie? Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du sie unter Kontrolle hast! # _

Überrascht sah er ihn an Ja_, Harry, wir hatten Zeit miteinander zu reden und außerdem habe ich ihren Zauberstab, warum das Verhör? #_

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf und mischte sich in den Gedankenaustausch ein _#Weil wir sie verstecken müssen. Das Beste für ihren Schutz wird sein, wenn sie in unserer Nähe ist. Severu_s,_ du solltest bei ihr bleiben, denn sie wird uns genauso wenig vertrauen, wie wir ihr. Severus, für dich und nur fü_r _dich wagen wir das Risiko.#_

Ein Krachen störte den Gedenkaustausch. Dobby war total aufgeregt erschien: „Ginny, oh sorry, Lady Ginevra bitte entschuldigen sie..." Ginny unterbrach Dobby's Entschuldigungen, denn all die ihn kannten wussten, wie lange diese sich hinziehen konnten. „Dobby, kurz und knapp was ist los?"

„Lady Ginevra's Mutter last ausrichten, dass Auroren mit Geräten die Magie sichtbar machen die Burg Hufflepuff untersuchen. Sie sagen der stellvertretende Minister soll sicher sein."

Alle schauten sich überrascht an, was war jetzt los Fuchsbau und Hogwarts wurden gleichzeitig durchsucht. „Albus", Hermine unterbrach die Stille, „Dürfen sie das überhaupt?"

Professor McGonagall antwortete ihr belehrend: "Ja, Miss Granger, Hogwarts ist eine öffentliche Schule und der Fuchsbau ist der Sitz des stellvertretenden Ministers. Eure Magie können sie sicherlich nicht orten, vorausgesetzt sie haben einen Schutzschild aufgebaut. Dieses sollte mindestens sie, am besten den ganzen Raum schützen. Uns sagen wir mal, normale Zauberer können sie ohne weiteres orten." Die Professorin ging auf die Türe zu, wandte sich dort noch einmal um: „Albus, ich werde wohl nun unsere Gäste begrüßen müssen, bevor sie sich unkontrolliert hier breit machen."

Ron schaute sich nach Nathalie um, und diese nickte ihm zu. Ron ging zum Krankenbett, denn Bellatrix Lestrange hatte sich vor Erschöpfung wieder hingelegt: „Professor Snape, ich ziehe ihnen 100 Punkte von Slytherin ab, wegen Unterlassung von Hilfeleistung im Zusammenhang mit unfreundlichen Geste des Ministeriums!" Schnell steckte er seinen Spickzettel weg, auf den er den für ihn unüblichen formellen Satz notiert hatte.

Fassungslos starrte Snape in an: „Sie verwundern mich Weasley, so etwas komplexes habe ich noch nie von ihnen gehört, noch erwartet. Die Frechheit warum sie mir, ihrem Professor Punkte abzuziehen, müssen sie mir aber deutlicher erklären!", fügte er leise, aber mit gefährlichem Unterton hinzu.

Ron grinste über das Gesicht, irgendwie hatte ihm die Fassungslosigkeit von Snape, über seinen vorlauten Satz Mut gemacht. Er lächelte tatsächlich Snape an: „Wie sie wünschen, Herr Professor, das Gleiche nun in Weasley – Klartext: Misses Lestrange trägt noch kein Amulett, wie sollen wir ihr im Ernstfall helfen. Manchmal ist es für einen magischen Kreis zu spät."

Ron ging auf das Krankenbett zu und drückte der erstaunten Bellatrix eine Kette mit Amulett mit den Worten in die Hand: „Fest halten oder sie lassen es sich am besten von ihrem", er schaute vorsichtig zu Snape, „von ihrem persönlichen Zaubertränkemeister um den Hals legen." Mit einer einladenden Geste auf Bellatrix Lestrange hin wandte sich Ron an Professor Severus Snape um.

Snape holte tief Luft, Harry konnte sich den Kommentar vorstellen, der vor ein paar Wochen noch fällig gewesen war, aber heute schwieg er und tat wie gebeten.

Plötzlich erklang eine Melodie des Phönix, die sich heute mehr nach einem Warnruf anhörte. Auf der Treppe erklang die Stimme von Ministerin Bones. „Warum, Minerva sollten wir uns nicht als erstes in der Krankenstation umschauen, Hogwarts wird doch niemand verbergen, oder?"

* * *

Anworten zu Chapt. 12.3. (46)

* * *

Silvertrust

;-) zu Befehl, also zack, zack.

Aber gut Ding (ich hoffe es ist so), braucht Weile.

* * *

Konni  
Danke für deine Motivation, ich hoffe ich höre nach diesem Kapitel wieder eine solche Aufforderung

* * *

musashi47

Ich denke ich war fleißig, muss aber mein kleines Hobby mit Familie und Arbeit unter einen Hut bringen.

Ein kleines Stück 7. Schuljahr so bis zur Eröffnungsfeier habe ich eingeplant. Dumbledore hat ja versprochen sich eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen.Melde dich, wenn du die bisher erschienenen Kapitel als Word.doc haben willst.

* * *

Tifferny Tonks

Da ich versuche eure Reaktionen und Anregungen mit in die fertigen Kapitel (eigentlich nur grobe Struktur) mit aufnehmen, wie auch aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen deshalb dauert es so ca. 3 Wochen. Ich weis es ist lang, aber beim erneuten Durchlesen fällt mir soviel auf und ein was unbedingt noch rein muss.

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen.

Fragen werden von mir gern beantwortet – gute Vorschläge, wenn sie passen, umgesetzt.

**Schreib mal wieder ...ein Review Danke!**


	48. 12 Wer ist wo? 5 Sie weis es!

**

* * *

**

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 12.4. Vertrauen wächst...**

Ron ging auf das Krankenbett zu und drückte der erstaunten Bellatrix eine Kette mit Amulett mit den Worten in die Hand: „Fest halten oder sie lassen es sich am besten von ihrem", er schaute vorsichtig zu Snape, „von ihrem persönlichen Zaubertränkemeister um den Hals legen." Mit einer einladenden Geste auf Bellatrix Lestrange hin wandte sich Ron an Professor Severus Snape um.

Snape holte tief Luft, Harry konnte sich den Kommentar vorstellen, der vor ein paar Wochen noch fällig gewesen war, aber heute schwieg er und tat wie gebeten.

Plötzlich erklang eine Melodie des Phönix, die sich heute mehr nach einem Warnruf anhörte. Auf der Treppe erklang die Stimme von Ministerin Bones. „Warum, Minerva sollten wir uns nicht als erstes in der Krankenstation umschauen, Hogwarts wird doch niemand verbergen, oder?"

* * *

**12.5. Sie weis es!**

Die Tür öffnete sich schwunghaft und Frau Minister Bones stand begleitet von den Auroren Dawlish und Kingsley Shacklebolt im Krankensaal.

Überraschte Blicke trafen sich, völlig verständnislos schaute Professor Minerva McGonagall ihren Schulleiter an. Dumbledore musste amüsiert grinsen, selbst Professor Severus Snape war überrascht. Dumbledore wusste jetzt musste es schnell gehen, er hatte schon wieder die Jugendlichen unterschätzt. Er musste den Jugendlichen unbedingt diesen Illusionszauber beibringen, aber nun brauchte er dringend ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um den Zauber wieder aufheben zu können.

Ein lautes Fluchen und kurz darauf gefolgt von einem gehässigen Gelächter, führte dazu, dass Frau Minister Bones samt ihrer Begleitung blitzschnell auf dem Absatz umdrehte um nach der Ursache der Unruhe zu suchen.

Mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabes löste Professor Albus Dumbledore, den von ihm heraufbeschworenem Illusionszauber auf.

Während sich Madame Bones sich um die Auroren vor der Krankenstation kümmerte die Opfer von Peeves Wasserbombenattacke geworden waren. Ging Professor Minerva McGonagall schnell zu ihrem Direktor „Albus?" Auch Severus Snape drehte sich zu ihm um. Dumbledore unterbrach Minerva McGonagall und winkte beide Professoren näher noch näher zu sich. „Auch ohne Legilimentik anzuwenden kenne ich eure Fragen. Ich habe einen Illusionszauber errichtet, der jedem eine leere Krankenstation zeigen sollte, aber Harry hatte schneller reagiert, sie sind alle in Sicherheit. Severus ich glaube zu wissen, wo sie sind. Nun brauchen wir ein Alibi, warum wir alle in der leeren Krankenstation versammelt sind."

Professor Albus Dumbledore verließ die Krankenstation, um laut und vernehmlich mit dem Poltergeist zu schimpfen, und schaffte etwas Ordnung in das Durcheinander. „Willkommen werte Frau Minister, meine werten Auroren. Sie können sicher sein, über ihren Besuch, dass wir genauso überrascht sind, wie sie über die unfreundliche Art mit der sie unser Hausgeist Peeves begrüßt hat. Amelia, es ist mir eine Freude, mit dir die amtierende Ministerin auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu können, obwohl ich eigentlich mit einer Ankündigung gerechnet habe."

Die Ministerin ging an Albus Dumbledore vorbei und schaute sich gründlich in der Krankenstation um: „Meine Herren kommen sie herein und überzeugen sie sich selbst."

Nach der Aufforderung an die Auroren wandte sie sich Dumbledore zu: „Albus ich bedauere es dich hier überfallen zu haben. Aber der Geheimdienst des Ministeriums hatte die Vermutung, dass sie Bellatrix Lestrange hier aufhalten könnte. Bei dem Kampf um den Fuchsbau will ein Todesser gesehen haben, dass sie durch einen Fluch verletzt wurde und danach hinter einer Rauchwolke verschwand. Auch erzählte er etwas über Professor Snape. Die Gerüchte werden sich wohl nie beseitigen lassen, obwohl der Prozess gegen ihn so anders verlaufen ist.

Die Gesichtszüge von Albus Dumbledore verfinsterten sich: „Und, dann denkt das Ministerium gleich, ich hätte eine solche Todesserin hier versteckt."

Verlegen schaute die Ministerin auf ihre Schuhe. Ein Auror erlaubte sich zu antworten: „Professor Dumbledore, bei allem Respekt, aber Hogwarts ist eine öffentliche Schule, eine Schule des Ministeriums. Der Geheimdienst hat seine Information, auf die er sich verlassen kann. Los Leute durchsucht das Schloss!", rief er seinen Kollegen vor der Krankenstation zu.

Als Dawlish und Shacklebolt anfangen wollten den Krankensaal zu durchsuchen, erschien auf einmal die Tochter der Weasleys und ging auf die Ministerin zu: „Frau Ministerin, ich denke, ich muss mich nicht vorstellen, vor ein paar Tagen sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet. Madame Bones, wie kommt das Ministerium dazu, das Haus meiner Eltern zu durchsuchen zu wollen. Mein Vater, er ist immerhin stellvertretender Minister, hat von der Aktion keine Ahnung. Mit welchem Recht geschieht dies?"

Es war nicht nur die Ministerin überrascht, sondern auch die Professoren wussten nicht, was sie von dem Auftritt halten sollten. Der Auror, der schon Dumbledore darauf hingewiesen hat, dass Hogwarts eine öffentliche Schule ist, drehte sich zu Ginny um. Er sah sie geringschätzig an: „Seit wann muss sich eine Ministerin vor einem Schulmädchen rechtfertigen, zieh ab Kleine."

Ein helles magisches Licht blendete die Anwesenden und als das Licht wieder verschwunden war, umgab Ginny eine leuchtende Aura. Alle Anwesende starrten auf die vor ihnen, mit allen Zauberstäben in ihren Händen, stehende Ginny. Sie ging auf Albus Dumbledore zu, reichte ihm den seinigen und den der Ministerin. Während sie nun auf Professor Minerva McGonagall zu ging, damit auch sie ihren Zauberstab nehmen konnten, machte sich der Auror bemerkbar, der durch einen Zauber an die Wand der Krankenstation fixiert war.

Nachdem auch Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey ihre Zauberstäbe wieder hatten, sank der Auror, auf einen Schwung von Albus Dumbledores Zauberstab langsam die Wand herunter.

Ginny wandte sich an die immer noch sprachlosen Zuschauer: „Meine Familie wünscht und duldet keinerlei unrechtmäßige Aktionen in ihrem Haus. Nachdem wir erst vor Tagen gegen den Angriff von Voldemort und seiner Bande Todesser wehren mussten und dies ohne die Hilfe des Ministeriums geschaffen haben, müsste ihnen eigentlich etwas von unserer magischen Macht bewusst worden sein, Mister?" Sie trat mit dieser Frage auf den am Boden sitzenden Auror zu. „Dawlish", keuchte dieser.

Ginny sprach weiter: „Nun, ohne einen ordentlichen Beschluss, sowie unsere Einwilligung ist die Durchsuchung des Fuchsbaues nicht möglich. Sie werden ihre Auroren jetzt abziehen, Madame Bones!"

Madame Bones schaute sich fragend um und Kingsleys tiefe Stimme fragte Ginny: "Warum, Miss Weasley gehen sie davon aus, dass der Fuchsbau durchsucht werden soll?"

Ginny schaute ihm eine Zeit in die Augen _# Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks ist als Bodyguard bei Arthur, und der ist gerade noch im Ministerium, da draußen vor dem Fuchsbau sind tatsächlich Auroren und ich befürchte ohne ordnungsgemäßen Auftrag des Ministeriums!# _

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unbewegt, als sie scheinbar den Auror übergehend, sich direkt an die Ministerin wandte: „In dem Schreiben des Ministeriums steht nichts von den Gründen der Durchsuchung. Madame Bones, welche Vorwürfe werden gegen meine Familie erhoben, wer erhebt sie und welche Erkenntnis des Geheimdienstes liegen der Durchsuchung des Ministeriums zugrunde."

Ginny machte eine kurze Pause, aber die Entschlossenheit ihres Gesichtsausdruckes verriet, dass sie die Antwort einfordern würde. Severus Snape zog hörbar die Luft ein und schaute Ginny in die Augen. _# Ginny wo ist sie? #_ Ginny lächelte ihn kurz an _# In Sicherheit, sie ist eingeschlafen, wenn du nachher mitkommst, wird sie noch etwas Energie bekommen. Weist du, was sie uns mitteilen will?# _Snape nickte_ # Ginny ich glaube sie weis irgendetwas über Sirius. Was genau ist mir nicht bekannt# _

Madame Bones Stimme durchbrach die beklemmende Stille: "Ginny, liebes Kind ich kann mir das mit der Durchsuchung des Fuchsbaues nicht erklären. Ich war nur von dem Verdacht gegen Hogwarts informiert."

Völlig unbeeindruckt von der Unsicherheit der Ministerin, klang Ginnys Stimme, in den Ohren die sie als Schülerin kannten, gefährlich kalt: "Sollten sie mir keine Antwort haben, muss meine Familie dies als feindlichen Angriff ansehen. Ich hoffe, die Auroren haben keine Drachen im Einsatz, wir wollen die possierlichen Tierchen doch nicht ganz ausrotten."

Ministerin Bones rief ihre Auroren zu sich, um sich mit ihnen beratschlagen. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und aktivierte den Kamin. „Molly Weasley, Fuchsbau!"

Als Ergebnis zeigte sich im Feuer das Wappen der Helga Hufflepuff welches, sich wie ein Schutzschild um die Flammen wölbte. Jedem im Raum war klar, hier war ein gewaltiger Schutzzauber am wirken. Ein Eindringen in den Fuchsbau war durch den Kamin nicht möglich. Die Ministerin rief noch mal nach Ginnys Mutter, als das Gesicht von Molly Weasley erschien: „Amelia, ich bin so etwas von enttäuscht, ich dachte mit dem Abgang von Fudge hat die Willkür des Ministeriums ein Ende. Und jetzt das hier, rings um den Fuchsbau lauern Auroren. Vor ein paar Tagen haben wir hier gegen Voldemort gekämpft und nun werden wir vom Ministerium belagert. Hast du vergessen, dass mein Mann dein Stellvertreter ist."

Die Aufregung von Molly war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören, die mit jedem Satz lauter und schriller wurde.

„Molly, ich versuche hier schon deiner Tochter klar zu machen ich habe niemanden zum Fuchsbau geschickt. Es gibt keinen Befehl den Fuchsbau zu durchsuchen", gab die Ministerin bekannt. "So und das soll ich dir glauben", keifte Molly Weasley zurück. "Liebe Amelia und was ist das hier?", mit diesen Worten reichte sie der Ministerin ein Schreiben durch das Feuer.

„Dies wurde und mit einer Eule übergeben", unterstrich Molly mit Nachdruck.

„Es scheint doch offiziell zu sein!", mischte sich Albus Dumbledore ein, nachdem er ein Blick auf das Schreiben warf. „Gerne stehe ich ihnen hier auf Hogwarts zur Verfügung, wenn es den Untersuchungen dienlich ist. Mister Dawlish, ich weis das Hogwarts eine öffentliche Schule ist. Genauso wie das Ministerium öffentlich machen muss warum es, statt endlich gegen die Todesser und natürlich auch Lord Voldemort vorzugehen, die Schule durchsucht und Privathäuser durchsuchen will."

„Albus, ich habe keinen Befehl gegeben den Fuchsbau zu durchsuchen und ich weis nicht was das hier bedeuten soll", wiederholte sich die Ministerin.

„Also, doch eine Falle von Voldemort, diesmal garniert mit Uniformen von Auroren und einem gefälschten Schreiben des Ministeriums. Mit der Hilfe von Auroren können wir ja nicht rechnen, die suchen hier nach Bestätigungen ihrer These nicht war, Mr. Dawlish!", stellte Ginny mit scharfer Stimme fest. „Jemand sollte St. Mungo informieren, dass da eine Menge Arbeit mit den Überresten der Angreifer auf sie zukommen wird, denn wir werden uns mit der gleichen Kraft, wie beim ersten Angriff um dieses Problem kümmern.

Ginny ging an den Kamin und bat ihre Mutter die Familie um sich zu versammeln, damit niemand zu Schaden kommen sollte.

Albus Dumbledore meldete sich bei Severus, in dessen Gedankenwelt _# Severus hier läuft irgendetwas von dem ich keine Ahnung habe. # _

Snape wandte sich von Dumbledore ab, damit kein Verdacht auf Gedankenübertragung aufkommen könnte. _#Albus, der Dunkle Lord ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Er ist nicht so dumm ein Ziel zweimal anzugreifen, wenn er befürchten, muss noch einmal abgeschlagen zu werden. Hier läuft was falsch und Potter und Freunde ahnen es. Sonst würde Ginny hier nicht dieses Schauspiel veranstalten. Über das Flohnetzwerk Alarm geben, dass ich nicht lache. #_

Albus Dumbledore meldete sich in Ginnys Gedankenwelt _# Ginny, was habt ihr vor? # _

Das Feuer im Kamin flammte erneut auf, Arthur Weasleys schreckensbleiche Gesicht erschien: „Amelia, Albus was soll das, Auroren beschießen das erste Tor der Burg mit Flüchen. Sie prallen ab, aber wer weis wie lang. Ginny, komm die Familie ist bereits versammelt, alle Freunde sind da um zu kämpfen."

Stille breitete sich in der Krankenstation aus. „Arthur ruf die Auroren aus dem Ministerium, sie sollen euch helfen. Wir brechen hier sofort auf!", bestimmte die Ministerin. "Amelia, du bist wohl nicht genau informiert, im Ministerium sind, nachdem Miss Tonks mich zum Fuchsbau begleitet hat, nur noch zwei Auroren. Alle Anderen sind im Einsatz, zum Teil gegen mich und meine Familie."

Ein magisches Licht und ein Rauschen erfüllte den Saal. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, den Abgang hat sie sicherlich schon lang geübt, Ginny Weasley war aus der Krankenstation verschwunden. Ungläubig schüttelte Kingsley seinen kahlen Kopf, er wusste nicht wie aber in seiner Hand befand sich sein Zauberstab.

Das Feuer wurde weniger, als sich Dawlish vor den Kamin stürzte: „Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley bitte beschwören sie eine blaue Fahne mit dem Wappen des Ministeriums über der Burg"

Die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley Schecklebolt erklang und Dawlish lag gefesselt vor dem Kamin. "Dawlish, was hat da zu bedeuten?"

"Mr. Schecklebot, befragen sie ihn nicht, zwingen sie ihn nicht etwas zu sagen, was ihm den Tod bringen könnte, denken sie an Pettigrew", ermahnte in Dumbledore.

"Nein, ich habe niemand etwas geschworen", rief der gefangene Auror verzweifelt. "Auf den Befehl von Dolores Umbridge haben sich Auroren zum Fuchsbau begeben, um ihn zu durchsuchen. Die blaue Ministeriumsfahne beendet die ganze Aktion."

"So, fragte Minerva McGonagall, ihre Stimme klang hart: "Dolores Umbridge, ich dachte man hätte sie als Todesser entlarvt."

"Bei der Untersuchung im Ministerium konnte man ihr nichts nachweisen, und nicht jeder der das Schwarze Mal trägt ist noch auf der Seite dessen wessen Namen wir nicht aussprechen", wandte die Ministerin, nicht ohne einen Seitenblick auf Snape zu werfen ein.

"Ich hätte da sehr wohl einige Anklagepunkte, sie reichen bis hin zu Folterung von minderjährigen Schutzbefohlenen", entgegnete Professor McGonagall ihr eisig.

"Darum werden wir uns später kümmern müssen!" Madame Bones wandte sich an Professor Severus Snape: "Sie zusammen mit Professor McGonagall halten hier Stellung. Madam Pomfrey, sie bringend die Krankenabteilung auf Vordermann. Der Entschlossenheit von Miss Weasley folgend befürchte ich nicht nur leichtverletzte Auroren, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen.

Die Ministerin eilte dem Ausgang zu. "Albus kannst du für uns beide einen Portschlüssel für den Fuchsbau vorbereiten?", wandte sie sich an Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Amalia es ist mir nicht möglich. Bitte begleite mich in mein Büro, dort werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden in den Fuchsbau zu kommen." Er eilte ihr voraus.

"Albus, dir ist doch soviel möglich, warum das nicht?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Amalia, was soll ich gegen die Schutzzauber einer magischen Erbin ausrichten? Sie beherrscht eine sehr starke Magie, ich kann nur versuchen sie auf meiner, hoffentlich unserer Seite zu halten. Für das nächste Schuljahr bitte ich deshalb, um so viel Freiheit wie möglich, denn ich muss die Schulordnung modernisieren, wo es möglich ist. Wir können die Jugendlichen nicht mehr führen wie vor 20 oder 50 Jahren", die Stimme von Dumbledore klang so nachdenklich, dass die Ministerin stehen blieb. "Albus, ist sie mächtiger als du?", fragte die Ministerin ungläubig.

"Mächtiger, ich will es nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Ich müsste dir mehr dazu erklären Amalia, aber nachdem Angriff deiner Auroren auf die Familie Weasley fehlt, es an Vertrauen, von mir und vor allem von ihr. Du hast sie erlebt, als Schülerin ist sehr ordentlich und freundlich, heute haben wir die andere Seite gesehen, ich hoffe deine Auroren haben die Aktion überlebt."

Sie waren am Wasserspeier angekommen, der pflichtbewusst den Eingang freigab. Albus stürmte die sich drehende Treppe hoch und betrat sein Büro. Fawkes begrüßte ihn freundlich und einige Gemälde nickten den Beiden freundlich zu. Piet stand in seiner Hogwarts Uniform mitten im Raum: "Professor Dumbledore möchten sie den Tee hier haben oder folgen sie der Einladung von Lady Ginevra in den Fuchsbau?

Albus grinste, als er das überraschte Gesicht der Ministerin sah. "Piet, wir nehmen gern das Angebot an und werden unseren Tee im Fuchsbau einnehmen."

Piet verbeugte sich: "Lady Natalie wird gleich hier sein, um sie und die Frau Ministerin zum Fuchsbau zu begleiten."

"Albus, was bedeutet das alles. Die Hauselfen wissen mehr als die Ministerin", fragend wandte sich Madame Bones an den Schulleiter.

"Amalia sie haben schon immer mehr gewusst, wenn man sie aber nicht gleichrangig behandelt und sie auch noch mit Gesetzen knebelt die schlichtweg inhuman sind, werden sie uns nicht mehr unterstützen, als sie durch ihre Art gezwungen sind. Du siehst, es gibt viel zum Aufräumen im Ministerium. Wenn du mir jetzt bei deinem Hexenehrenwort versprichst zu schweigen, was du siehst, dann bitte ich Natalie uns in den Fuchsbau mitzunehmen."

"Ich schwöre dir, bei allem was mir wichtig ist, zu schweigen. Wenn wir beiden und auch Miss Weasley nicht gemeinsam kämpfen, dann kann ich gleich durch den Bogen gehen", bemerkte die Ministerin. "Ist denn diese Nathalie etwa schon hier?"

"Wenn ich beobachte wie meine Zitronenbrausebonbons immer weniger werden, und die Papiere sich auf dem Boden vermehren, denke ich sie ist da. Nathalie zeige dich, wir kommen mit!"

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen wurde Nathalie sichtbar und lies die Bonbonpapiere, die auf dem Fußboden herumlagen, verschwinden.

„Madame Bones, die britische Ministerin für Magie, Mademoiselle Nathalie Benon, eine Freundin der Familie Weasley und eigentlich als Austauschülerin aus Bouxpatons vorgesehen", stellte Albus die beiden sich gegenseitig vor.

Sie reichten sich die Hände und Albus legte seine Hand, väterlich auf Nathalies Schulter. Madame Bones wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber sie lies es vor Überraschung bleiben. Mitten in der Halle der Burg Hufflepuff fanden sie sich wieder. „Die Familie ist zur Zeit im Torhaus, wegen dem Angriff, sie wissen doch", wurden sie von einem Hauselfen begrüßt.

Die Ministerin stürmte dem Hauselfen hinterher. „Albus hier sieht es gar nicht nach Krieg aus", meinte Madame Bones überrascht.

„Nun, hinter solchen Mauern und den starken Schutzschilden fühlt man sich schon sehr sicher, nichtwahr Albus." Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Arthur die Gäste.

„Arthur was ist mit den Auroren?", wollte die Ministerin wissen. „Komm mit schau es dir an, sie greifen immer noch an. Die blaue Fahne des Ministeriums haben wir noch nicht gehisst, du solltest dich doch selbst davon überzeugen, dass hier ein Angriff stattfindet."

Sie durchschritten ein paar Türen und Bögen und kamen im Torbau an, hier trafen sie auf die Weasleys, welche von hier aus das Treiben vor der Burg beobachteten. Albus und Amalia Bones schauten auf ein Kriegsgeschehen herunter, wie sie es sich nicht vorgestellt hatten. Hinter großen Magischen Schilde haben sich Auroren verschanzt und feuerten ununterbrochen Flüche auf die Burg ab, die von den Schutzschildern absorbiert wurden. Über dem Ganzen wehte die blaue Ministeriumsfahne.

„Willkommen auf Burg Hufflepuff, Frau Minister", Ginny begrüßte die Ministerin freundlicher als auf Hogwarts. „Sie sehen ich habe nicht gelogen, versuchen sie ihr Glück, vielleicht hört ihre abtrünnige Truppe auf sie. Ansonsten werden wir uns um diese fehlgeleiteten Geister kümmern!"

Die Ministerin trat an die Brüstung, zog sich aber sofort zurück, als ein Fluch in ihre Richtung abgeschossen wurde. Wütend griff sie zum Zauberstab als Ron, mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, vor sie trat: " Die erkennen sie, Frau Ministerin und sind weg, wäre unklug. Mum, fordere die Angreifer doch noch mal zu einer Erklärung auf, dann sollten wir die Anführerin schocken. Ist dies erledigt, Frau Minister, dann sollten sie es versuchen die restlichen Auroren, zur Aufgabe ihres Planes zu bewegen."

Verwundert rieb sich die Ministerin das Kinn, und Albus nickte zustimmend. Kurz darauf rief Molly Weasley von der Brüstung des Turmes, welcher sich neben dem Torhaus erhob: "Warum und auf wessen Befehl wollen sie unser Haus betreten?"

Eine kleine untersetzte Figur trat hervor. Sie war von einem sichtbaren Schutzschild umgeben und rief mit, der unangenehmen Stimme einer Dolores Umbridge: "Das wird Folgen für sie und vor allem ihrem Mann haben, sich den Befehlen der Ministerin zu wiedersetzen. Ich befehle ihnen, noch einmal öffnen sie die Tore!"

Ginny und Nathalie standen gemeinsam an einem Fenster des Torhauses und feuerten Flüche gegen die Anführerin ab. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst das Schutzschild und Dolores Umbridge ging zu Boden. Fred und George warfen ihre Rauchbomben, nachdem Bill mit dem Zauber 'Mobilcorpus' die Geschockte in Richtung Burg schweben lies.

Nun war es Dumbledore, der sich an die Ministerin wandte: "Dein Versuch, Amelia!" Die Ministerin hielt sich den Zauberstab an die Kehle: "Sonorus". Dann stellte sie sich an das andere Fenster: "Achtung, hier spricht ihre Ministerin. Wir haben hier auf der Burg die Macht der Magie um ihren Lebenslauf so drastisch zu verändern, dass Witwen und Waisen ihren Anspruch gegen das Ministerium gelten machen können. Ich fordere sie auf sich auf Gedeih und Verderb zu ergeben, was Gnade und Recht ist überlassen sie dem Zaubergamot. Sie werden nun die Zauberstäbe vor sich in die Erde stecken und mit erhobenen Händen einzeln an die Brücke der Burg treten."

Wider Erwarten kam von der Gegenseite keine Reaktion, so dass Ginny und Nathalie erneut ihre Kraft vereinigten und einen Expelliarmus-Zauber einsetzen, der sie ihn den Besitz sämtlicher Zauberstäbe der Gegner brachte.

Ginnys rief den überraschten Auroren mit magische verstärkter Stimme zu: "Ich lassen ihnen nun noch 10 Minuten Zeit, der Aufforderung der Ministerin Folge zu leisten, der Teil mit der Zauberstäben hat sich ja schon erübrigt."

Gespannt beobachtete die Ministerin die Gruppe von Auroren, die sich jetzt auf die Burg zu bewegten. Besorgt schaute Albus Dumbledore auf die kleine Gruppe von zehn Auroren. Arthur Weasley stellte sich zu ihm an das Fenster: "Und nun, was machen wir mit ihnen? Umbridge hatte eine leitende Rolle im Ministerium unter Fudge, wir haben sie in der Position gelassen. Ihr nicht zu folgen wäre Befehlsverweigerung, für die Auroren gewesen."

Charly wandte sich an seine Mutter: "Mum, würdest du in ihrer Situation Kesselkuchen und Butterbier erwarten?"

Molly lachte laut: "Nein, Charly was hast du nur für Ideen, das wäre das Letzte was ich erwarten würde." Albus drehte sich zu Charly um und schmunzelte.

"Wenn, das niemand erwartet, dann machen wir es!", bemerkte Ron bestimmt. Auf die fragenden Blicke antwortete er: " He, Leute wir wollen anders sein als 'Ihr wisst schon wer' – nein ich werde es aussprechen. Wir wollen anders sein als Voldemort. Er würde sie umlegen, einen nach dem anderen. Was geht in den Köpfen der Auroren da draußen vor. Eigentlich unschuldig, weil sie dem im Ministerium üblichen 'Blinden Gehorsam' gefolgt sind. Verraten, weil ihre Vorgesetzte sie für ihre Ziele, für ihre rabenschwarzen Ziele eingesetzt hat."

"Wo ist eigentlich die Großinquisitorin von Fudges Gnaden", erkundigte sich Ginny. Bill grinste sie an: "Hör her Kleine, diese Burg hat nicht nur Schlafzimmer, sondern auch tiefe, sichere Räume im Keller!"

"Also, Mum, Dad einverstanden?", fragte Ginny lauernd. "Kesselkuchen und Butterbier und sie Madame Bones schicken sie danach nach Hause. Ich für meinen Teil als Erbin von Huflepuff erhebe nur gegen Dolores Umbridge Anklage, wegen Folter und dies im Namen von Harry Potter!"

Kopfschüttelnd sah die Ministerin das Mädchen an, welches ihr in Hogwarts noch mit Krieg gedroht hatte: "Und wo finde ich Mister Potter?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass er sich bei ihnen melden wird. Madame Bones, möchten sie Butterbier oder lieber Tee zum Kesselkuchen?", antwortete Ginny mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, das selbst ihre Eltern überraschte. "Nathie kümmern wir uns um den Kesselkuchen?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

"Nein, Lady Ginevra sie werden zu dem gehen der auf sie wartet! Kesselkuchen und Butterbier gibt es im großen Saal genug, wenn die zusätzlichen Schutzschilde entfernt werden, könnte Mister Weasley die überraschende Gäste empfangen.

„Madame Bones, ich hoffe wir sehen uns zukünftig unter friedlicheren Umständen. Nathalie, Ron kommt ihr mit?" Ginny wandte sich der Türe zu.

Professor Dumbledore verließ mit den Jugendlichen den Raum. „Ginny wartet einen Augenblick." Ron öffnete eine Tür zu einem gemütlichen Raum. Dumbledore setzte sich in einen Sessel und schaute die drei nachdenklich an. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht wir finden hier nur noch Aschehäufchen vor der Burg, aber jetzt Kesselkuchen und Butterbier. Ihr überrascht mich immer mehr."

„Dann haben wir unser Ziel ja erreicht, denn wir wollen unsere Gegner durch unerwartete Reaktionen verwirren", erklärte Ron. „Ginny, dein Auftritt in der Krankenstation war echt cool!"

„Ron, von wem weist du das?", fragte Albus nach. „Professor Dumbledore meinen sie wir lassen meine ‚kleine' Schwester allein? Wir waren zu dritt und Harry war auch nicht weit."

"Professor Dumbledore, sagt ihnen das Ritual „Cercles de lumières magiques sur l'horloge du passé" etwas, Hermine und Marcel suchen in der Bibliothek vom Grimmauldplatz", fragte Nathalie direkt nach.

Misstrauisch schaute Albus die kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher an: „Das Ritual muss uralt sein, vielleicht sollten sie lieber in Godrics-Hollow dannach suchen, aber ihr habt Harry doch nicht allein mit Bellatrix Lestranges gelassen und wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Wo denkst du hin, Albus", Ginny schaute in überrascht an. „Françoise und Remus sind immer bei ihm. Nur weil Severus meint ihr trauen zu müssen, kann man es von uns nicht erwarten. Albus ich glaube du solltest in den Saal zurück kehren, sonst wird deine liebe Ministerin schon wieder misstrauisch.



Der Blick in der Garten war wunderschön, warum er nicht gleich hierher gekommen war wusste er nicht. Es der Rettungsaktion war eine richtige Flucht geworden.

Zu erst hatten sie sich in die„Heulende Hütte" zurück gezogen. Die erschöpfte Bellatrix hatten Remus und Françoise in ein herauf beschworenes Bett gelegt. Eigentlich wollte er ihr noch etwas Energie geben, aber er tat es nicht. Vielleicht aus Angst, dass eine wache Bellatrix gefährlicher war als eine schlafende. Mit Remus und Françoise hatte er darüber gesprochen, während Remus besorgt schwieg, sagte sie es ihm auf den Kopf zu. Und sie hatte Recht, er hatte Angst alleine mit einer Bellatrix Lestrange über Sirius Verschwinden zu sprechen. Vielleicht waren ihre Hoffnungen auch nur Trugschluss oder Wunschbilder. Alleine, ohne Ginny hätte er die Enttäuschung nicht überstanden.

Plötzlich ist er immer unruhiger geworden, irgend etwas schien nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Als seine Narbe anfing weh zu tun. Er wollte mit Remus darüber sprechen. Auf der Suche nach ihm sah er durch das total verschmutzte Fenster Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen, die auf das Haus zu kamen.

Schnell waren sie aufgebrochen um hier nach Godric's-Hollow zu kommen. Die Cousine von Sirius hatten sie in einem besonders geschützten Gäste-Zimmer untergebracht.

Jetzt stand er am Fenster, schaute in den Garten und wartete auf Ginny die ihr Kommen angekündigt hatte.

Er hatte gerade den Inneren Kreis der magischen Uhr informiert, wo sie letztendlich abgeblieben sind, und bekam von Ginny sofort die Antowort: "Harry, Hermine und Marcel sind schon auf dem Weg und wir holen noch Severus in Hogsmeade ab. Wir können ihn, solange die Auroren noch suchen ihn nicht unter deren Nasen verschwinden lassen."

Remus schaute auf und wandte sich an die Türe zum Treppenhaus, seine Instinkte als Werwolf liesen ihn Geräusche schneller hören als andere Menschen.

Harry lief ihm hinterher.

Severus kam ihm in der Eingangshalle entgegen. „Danke", sagte er bewegt.

„Für dich Severus, bis jetzt nur für dich," antwortete Harry ihm. "Sie ist im neben deinem Gästezimmer, sie weis nicht wo sie ist und Françoise wird frohsein, wenn du sie ablöst." Hermines stilles Lächeln, die hinter ihm stand war ein großes Lob für ihn.

Harry umarmte seine Ginny glücklich, dies war eine der wenigen Aktionen die sie getrennt unternommen haben seit ihrem ersten Besuch im Ligusterweg.

Harry sah über Ginnys Schulter wie Mary glücklich von einem zum Anderem schaute, und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck und einer Geste wie er sie bisher nur von Molly Weasley kannte rief sind in die Halle. "Die Hauselfen von Godric's-Hollow meinen, es ist Zeit für ein anständiges Essen."

Wie Recht sie hatte, seit ihrem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts hatte sie nichts gegessen, wenn man die harten Keckse die Hagrid seinen Besuchern angeboten hatten aussen vor lies.

Während des Essen berichtete Ron von den Ereignissen in Hogwarts Krankenstation und im Fuchsbau. "Ihr könnt euch die Gesichter nicht vorstellen als Charly vorschlug die verbliebenen Auroren mit Butterbier und Kesselkuchen zu überraschen. Selbst ..."

Eine laute Stimme unterbrach Ron: "Harry, Ginny kommt schnell Bella will euch etwas Wichtiges sagen."

Sie rannten in das Gästezimmer, hier sahen sie Bellatrix in einem Sessel sitzen. Sie war noch sehr bleich in einem Umhang von Snape gehüllt erschrak sie, als sie Harry sah. „Nun, Trixi da hat das junge Gemüse mit dem Potter-Baby dir noch einmal den Allerwertesten gerettet", begrüßte Harry sie.

„Harry, Sirius muss seit wenigen Minuten wach sein, rette ihn", kam leise von ihr als Antwort.

„Wo ist er, wer hat ihn entführt, woher weist du davon?", fragte Harry umgehend. Sie wusste wo Sirius war, sie wusste es. „Im verbotenen Wald, in einem Turm der sich auf einer Insel mitten im Bereich der Riesen_**spinnen**_befindet, habe ich in vor Voldemort in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau begann. Ich weis nicht ob Voldemort, ihn schon gefunden hat. Beeilt euch!". Danach schlief sackte sie wieder im Sessel zusammen.

Harry bildete wie im Trance einen Kreis mit den Magiern und tatsächlich er konnte Kontakt zu Sirius aufnehmen.

_Korrektur Riesenspinnen nicht Riesenameisen _

* * *

Danke für eure Reviews, sie haben mich wirklich sehr motiviert. Seht dieses Kapitel als Zugabe an – in der Ausführlichkeit war es nicht geplant.

* * *

Tiberitus 

Danke für dein Lob.

* * *

musashi48 

Bella ist mit Sicherheit kein Engel, es wird nicht so sein wie bei Crouch junior, lass dich überraschen. Ich schreibe dir meine Gedanken dazu in einem der nächsten Kapiteln. Denn zum Ende hin sollten solche Fragen beantwortet werden – meine ich.

* * *

Konni 

Was ist, wenn das Kapitel mal so lang ist, dass dein Badewasser **kalt wird, bekomme ich dann eins**? ;-)

* * *

Steffen 

Ich traue dem Ministerium auch nicht, wie du gelesen hast. Aber mit welchem Hintergedanken die liebe Dolores gehandelt hat – Hinweise gab es schon.

Zu Bella, schau mal bei meiner Antwort an Musashi48.

Ihr Zauberstab ist noch bei Severus – für ihn steht noch mehr auf dem Spiel als für Harry, sollte sie falsch spielen. Mehr will ich nicht verraten.

* * *

silvertrust 

Nun was das Ministerium oder irgendwer dort prüfen will, wird sich noch klären.

Ich dachte, bei der Machtfülle mit der ich Harry überhäuft habees muss von ihm kommen. Wer sollte es von ihm einfordern oder gar erzwingen.

* * *

_Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!_

* * *


	49. 13 Die Rückkehr 1 Wo bin ich?

**

* * *

_Rückblick auf Kapitel 12.5. Sie weis es_**

_„Harry, Sirius muss seit wenigen Minuten wach sein, rette ihn", kam leise von ihr als Antwort._

_„Wo ist er, wer hat ihn entführt, woher weist du davon?", fragte Harry umgehend. Sie wusste wo Sirius war, sie wusste es. „Im verbotenen Wald, in einem Turm der sich auf einer Insel mitten im Bereich der Riesenameisen befindet, habe ich in vor Voldemort in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau begann. Ich weis nicht ob Voldemort, ihn schon gefunden hat. Beeilt euch!". Danach schlief sackte sie wieder im Sessel zusammen._

_Harry bildete wie im Trance einen Kreis mit den Magiern und tatsächlich er konnte Kontakt zu Sirius aufnehmen._

* * *

**13. Die Rückkehr**

**13.1. Rettung im letzten Augenblick**

Er hatte überhaupt kein Zeitgefühl, wo war er, was war geschehen?

Er lag auf einer Holzpritsche, alle Glieder taten ihm weh und die Handgelenke schmerzten. Langsam wurde es ihm klarer im Kopf er versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Nachdem er im Grimmauldplatz erfahren hatte, dass Harry mit seinen Freunden auf dem Weg in das Ministerium war, folgte er ihnen sofort. Dies war eine Falle für Harry, er wurde das Gefühl nicht los. Er hatte Harry versucht über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel zu erreichen, aber es funktionierte nicht. So apparierte er in das Ministerium.

Die Jugendlichen kämpften gut. Bei dem Duell mit Bellatrix in der Mysteriumsabteilung versuchte er sich von dem Bogen fern zu halten. Dem Bogen von dem gesagt wurde, dass er der direkte Weg in das Totenreich sei. Er betrachtete den Bogen: War das die Lösung, als Held durch den Bogen zu gehen, um den Verdächtigungen und dem elenden Leben im Grimmauldplatz zu entkommen?

Ein Schockfluch traf ihn, Bellatrix hatte wie früher jede Chance genützt. Er flog durch den Bogen und landete auf einer Waldlichtung. Er sah nur noch einige Todesser, die ihn umringten, dann kam er in einem Verlies wieder zu sich.

Voldemort saß vor ihm umgeben von den Brüdern Lestrange und einer ziemlich mit genommen Bellatrix. Ein Cruciatus folgte dem anderen, mit seinem ganzen Willen stemmte er sich dagegen, als die Schmerzen zuviel wurden, hörte er auf einmal die Stimme seiner verhassten Cousine. „Meister, wenn er stirbt, bringt er euch nicht weiter".

Die Folter wurde abgebrochen, und Voldemort wandte sich zu seinen Getreuen: "Versorgt ihn gut, ich brauche ihn noch für meine Pläne, mit ihm bekomme ich den Potter in meine Hände".

Von den folgenden Stunden, Tagen oder Wochen bekam er nicht das Geringste mit. Wie in einem Dämmerschlaf aß er und lief in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Wie kannte er das Gefühl, aber hier war es schlimmer. Er wurde hier als Lockvogel festgehalten, lieber würde er sterben als Harry in die Hände von Voldemort zu bringen.

Immer wieder hörte er Voldemort toben, die Stimmung die er hier unten fühlte, wurde wie das Essen immer schlechter. Eines Tages, vermutlich gegen Mittag, das Essen war gerade gekommen, öffnete sich die Türe leise und Bellatrix betrat den Traum. So aufgeregt hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Halt die Schnauze Sirius, hier läuft nicht alles zum Besten. Bevor der Dunkle Lord dich vor Wut umlegt, verschwindest du am Besten. Fang!" Reflexartig fing er den Ball und hörte die Stimme seiner Cousine im Hintergrund „Eins, zwei, drei". Der Ball war ein Portschlüssel gewesen und er befand sich jetzt in einer runden Kammer mit Fenstern. Durch seine Fesseln konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Aber jetzt hatte er wenigstens frische Luft und konnte den Sonnenlauf verfolgen. Durch einen Plopp aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, sah er wie Bellatrix mit aus gestrecktem Zauberstab einen Fluch auf ihn richtete. Um wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Ja, das waren die Erinnerungen, die er seit dem Verlassen den Grimmauldplatz hatte.

Langsam konnte er sich bewegen, was hatte Trixi mit diesem Umzug bezwecken wollen. Er fühlte keine Fesseln mehr. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging auf den kleinen Tisch zu. Hier lag eine Pergamentrolle, fein säuberlich mit einem Band verknüpft. Es war ein Band, an dessen Ende ein Siegel angebracht war, das Siegel von der Familie aus der Bellatrix stammte. Das Siegel seines Onkels. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Pergament, es war bis auf die Unterschrift „Trixi" leer. Oh ja die verdammten Blutzauber, mit einer auf dem Tisch liegender Nadel stach er sich in den rechten Zeigefinger. Sobald ein Tropfen seines Blutes das Pergament berührt hatte, erschien der Text:

_Hallo Sirius,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, wird vieles passiert sein, denn eine  
geheimnisvolle Macht wendet sich gegen den dunklen Lord.  
Mächtiger um einiges mächtiger als Dumbledore. _

_Vielleicht sehen wir uns erst wieder im Reich der Toten. Wie ich  
feststellen musste, wurde ich von meinem Mann und Malfoy jahrelang  
beherrscht._

_Vor dem Kampf im Ministerium konnte ich den Imperius-Fluch brechen,  
mit dem sie mich seit meiner Heirat mit Rodolphus immer wieder belegt  
haben. Durch den Bogen sollte eigentlich Harry, als du erschienen bist,  
änderte der Dunkle Lord seinen Plan. Er behielt dich als Lockvogel  
und machte sich auf Harry die Prophezeiung abzunehmen. Dieser Versuch  
misslang, ich konnte es nicht glauben aber der zweite Teil der Prophezeiung  
ist verloren gegangen._

_Ein Kampf gegen Dumbledore raubte dem Dunklen Lord viel Kraft,  
so konnte er erst Wochen später wieder so agieren, wie er wollte._

_Wie es zu dem Prozess kam, kann ich dir nicht genau berichten, jedenfalls  
wurde ein Prozess gegen Severus Snape wegen seiner Mitgliedschaft bei den  
Todessern angesetzt. Während dieses Prozesses verwandelte sich Snape in  
Wurmschwanz. Dieser verriet die Flucht von Malfoy aus Askaban und  
starb daran. Das und diese unheimliche neue Macht, die viele Angriffe  
vereitelte oder niederschlug, hat den Dunklen Lord sehr in Rage  
gebracht. Jeder war ständig in Gefahr Opfer seines Zornes zu werden.  
Er hat Lucius bis knapp vor sein Ende gefoltert, nachdem er Snape in  
der Mangel hatte._

_Natürlich war ich immer eine schwarze Hexe, aber mit der  
Brutalität war es nicht von mir gewollt. Ich werde versuchen mich von  
ihm zulösen, mit allen Konsequenzen, die es für mich haben kann._

_Die Zaubergemeinschaft wird es nicht glauben wollen, ähnlich wie bei dir.  
Nun habe ich dich in diesen Turm gebracht, sollte der Meister dies  
erfahren ohne, dass ich mich in Sicherheit gebracht habe, werde ich unter  
Schmerzen die Reise zu meinen Eltern und zu deinem Bruder antreten._

_Ich weis nicht, warum ich dich aus Little Hangleton herausgebracht habe,  
aber vielleicht ist Blut doch dicker als Wasser?_

_Sei vorsichtig, du befindest dich in einem Turm im Verbotenen Wald,  
mitten unter den Riesenspinnen. Dein Zauberstab befindet sich  
unter der Liege. Sei vorsichtig mit dem Apparieren, es gelingt nur  
bei vollstem Bewusstsein, welches du nicht gleich nachdem  
Aufwachen aus dem magischen Koma erreichen wirst._

_**Trixi**_

Es war merkwürdig wie dieser Brief, dass sie ihn mit „Trixi" unterschrieben hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich die Wahrheit sein. Mit Trixi hat er sie immer gerufen, um sie zu ärgern.

Der Zauberstab lag tatsächlich unter dem Bett, als er sich danach bückte, wurde es ihm schwindelig. So kann er nicht nach Grimmauldplatz kommen, und als Hund kam er nicht an den Spinnen vorbei. Er steckte den Brief von Trixi ein, das erste Mal Hilfe von der Familie seines Onkels, er hoffte nur, dass es keine Falle war. Er erkundigte den Turm, die Treppe führte auf die Plattform, von hier aus konnte er sogar Hogwarts sehen, ganz in der Ferne. Mehrere Gedanken kamen ihm in den Sinn, sollte er einen Schulbesen mit Accio herbeiordern, oder einfach eine Eule um Dumbledore zu schreiben, wo er festsaß.

Laute Stimmen drangen bis zu ihm herauf. Es waren menschliche Stimmen und eigenartige tierische Laute. Am Rande des sehen sah er schwarz gekleidete Zauberer gegen Riesenspinnen kämpfen. Es waren Todesser, die hier gegen die Riesenspinnen kämpften.

Er kannte die Monster, in der Zeit als sie mit Remus bei Vollmacht durch den Wald zogen waren sie ihnen schon einmal begegnet. Allein die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf bei ihnen war, schützte sie seinerzeit vor einem Angriff. Danach hatten sie den Bereich gemieden. Sie waren nie bis zu diesem Turm vorgedrungen. Die Schreie der Männer wurden immer lauter, mehr und mehr Spinnen kamen aus einer Senke hervor. Die Männer wichen zurück immer nähe an das Ufer des Sees. Die ersten standen schon im Wasser, als sie verschwanden.

Ein Ploppen löste das Rätsel, wohin sie geflohen waren, unten am Turm waren Todesser aufgetaucht. Einer sah ihn, schon schwirrten Flüche zu ihm nach oben. „Da der Black, habt ihr ihn gesehen? Wie kommt ihr hierher? Auf fangt ihn, auf ihn den Turm!"

Er kannte keine der Stimmen, sie waren jünger als er. Eine aufgeregte Stimme rief: „Wir müssen ihn schocken, dann wird der Meister uns die Niederlage gegen die Spinnen vielleicht verzeihen".

Das kann ja heiter werden, er wird es mit dem Apparieren nach Grimmauldplatz versuchen. Als er sich konzentrieren wollte, merkte er, dass dieses Vorhaben sehr risikobehaftet war, aber nicht so gefährlich als in die Hände von Voldemort zugelangen.

Er wusste, dass er sich hier alleine heraushauen musste, er war ganz auf sich gestellt, wie die ganzen Jahre seit dem Tod von Lily und James. Seit seiner Flucht hatte er nur das Jahr im Orden, wo er etwas Gemeinschaft erleben konnte. Gebunden an den Grimmauldplatz konnte er Harry nicht der Pate sein, wie er es wollte. Nicht der Pate wie er es James und Lily versprochen hatte. Harry musste ihn als verbitterten Mann erlebt haben. Er konnte nicht seinen Gedanken nachhängen, er wollte Harry beistehen falls, er den Kampf im Ministerium überlebt hat.

Nein, kein falls. Wäre Harry in die Hände von Voldemort geraten, dann wäre er, Sirius nicht in Little Hangleton weiter gefangen gehalten worden. Bellatrix hätte ihn nicht befreien müssen, denn sie wäre an der Macht gewesen. Und im Brief stand auch nichts davon, den Triumph oder diese Niederlage, ganz nach der Seite, die sie nun nahe stand, sie hätte es erwähnt.

Unten wurde die Tür aufgebrochen, die Todesser stürmten die Treppen herauf. Den ersten Flüchen musste er ausweichen. Zu allem entschlossen begann er mit der Gegenwehr. Jetzt würde er auch die Flüche anwenden, welche sie ihm im Ministerium vorwarfen. Ja, die konnten gut über unerlaubte oder erlaubte Flüche reden, sie wurden ja nicht angegriffen

Der erste Kopf erschien. Alles ging sehr schnell, erst als Sirius den grünen Blitz bei seinem Gegner einschlagen sah, wurde es ihm richtig bewusst, dass die Gegenseite in der Übermacht war. Noch während er einen zweiten Todesser an die lange Tafel Odins schickte, waren seine Gedanken wie weggeblasen, und er hörte Harry nach sich rufen. War er schon tot?

Er antwortete ihm, in dem er fest an ihn dachte. Er versuchte wie er es in den Kindertagen gemacht hatte fest an jemand denken und ihm dann eine Information zu kommen lassen, nur hatte es als Kind nie geklappt. In seiner rechten Hand erschien ein goldenes Amulett an einer Kette. Wieder verschwanden die Gedanken und Harry forderte ihn auf das Amulett umzuhängen und fest zu halten, sie würden ihn jetzt befreien.

Sirius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, Harry schien Kontakt zu ihm zu haben, obwohl er in seinem Turm gefangen war. Nicht nur gefangen sondern auch durch Todesser bedroht.

"Stupor, Stupor ", während seinen Gedanken lies er ein paar Todesser die Treppen hinunterstürzen.

Natürlich hatte er von Gedankenübertragung gehört nur wie sich Harry, das mit der Befreiung vorstellte, war ihm schleierhaft.

„Expelliarmus", eine Sekunde nicht richtig bei der Sache und schon hatte er seinen Zauberstab verloren.

Die Todesser schoben die Gefallenen zur Seite und er sah in das Gesicht von Voldemort und hörte seine hämische Stimme: „Hier hat Bella also ihre Lebensversicherung versteckt."

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und grinste ihn böse an. "Sirius Black noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!"

Sirius griff, wie von Harry befohlen an das Amulett, in Gedanken flehte er Harry an sich zu beeilen als er das Gefühl hatte sich aufzulösen.

Das Nächste war er sah waren die konzentrierten Gesichter von Harry, Hermine, Ginny und eines unbekannten, aber hübschen Mädchens.

„Na, Sirius wieder bei uns?", erklang die Stimme seiner Cousin, die außerhalb des Kreises ganz nah an Severus Snape stand. „Danke, dir Trixi du hast tatsächlich Seiten an dir, die ich nie geahnt hätte", sprach er und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade geschehen sein musste.

Der Raum kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, Bellatrix war hier, Harry und seine Freunde hatte er gesehen. War dies das Empfangskomitee im Reich der Toten? Es fehlte zur Bestätigung, dass James oder Lilly den Raum betraten. Ja es war das Gästezimmer von Remus in Godrics-Hollow. Also, waren sie alle schon tot. Ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

Langsam wurde es wieder heller, er hörte aufgeregte Stimmen und er sah die Schatten vieler Köpfe über seinem Gesicht. Er sah die Personen von gerade eben wieder. Ja da war Harry, sein Patensohn, hatte Voldemort sie doch alle besiegt?

"Harry, was ist mit dir?", eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Sirius sah wie Harry apathisch im Raum stand plötzlich schrie er laut auf und brach zusammen.

Das war nicht das Totenreich, das war das harte und brutale Leben.

* * *

Danke für eure Reviews, sie haben mich sehr gefreut, so macht es Spass zu schreiben, dann man sieht es wird gelesen. Meine Antworten die hoffentlich nicht zuviel verraten: 

**Nathalya Kiara Mc Elwood** - selbstverständlich bleibe ich ein treuer Leser von dir, daran ist aber nicht dein Review bei mir, sondern deine tollen Geschichten schuld. :) Es freut mich, dass ich dich etwas begeistern konnte.

—

**laser-jet** - verstehe ich nicht ganz, bist du mit deinem Review bei meiner Geschichte?

—

**Tifferny Tonks** - ich beile mich, aber ich habe eigentlich eine kleine neue Geschichte zusätzlich beginnen wollen. Die läuft sehr gut und somit muss ich aufpassen, dass aus den Hobby nicht Arbeit wird.

—

**Tiberitus** - es ist da, und ich hoffe es gefällt dir

—

**pupp** - Ja der Turm, der eigentlich nur so aufgetaucht ist, hat doch noch diesen und vielleicht noch einen anderen Zweck. Nun wenn ich Ginny über die Schulter schaue sehe ich den Schulbeginn in nicht mehr so weiter Ferne. Es sind nur soviele Kapitel geworden, das in den letzten Tagen (Ginnys Kalender) relativ viel passiert ist Prozess/Angriff/Bellatrix/und jetzt Sirius. Ziel ist die Geschichte mit der Auswahlzermonie enden zu lassen. Lege mich bitte nicht auf eine Kapitelzahl fest.

—

**Silvertrust** - Musst du jemand bestechen, dem du gerade mit deiner Macht gezeigt hast, dass ihm nichts anderes übrigbleibt als nachzugeben. Vielleicht eine vertrauensbildende Maßnahme? Einfach was Unerwartetes tun, einfach überraschen um aus dem alten Spiel Auge um Auge herauszukommen.

—

**tim 86** Danke für dein Review. Deutschlehrer kann ich nicht werden, das siehst du am Text. Aber ich denke FFs sind da um Freude zu machen, und das sind ein paar Fehler, ein Komma mehr oder weniger mir eigentlich egal.

—

_

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

* * *

_


	50. 13 Die Rückkehr 2 Was nun ?

Hallo,

ich hoffe ihr habt es mir nicht verübelt, dass ich mir bei der Geschichte eine schöpferische Pause genommen habe. Nun habe ich die Kurve bekommen. Dank AlexUhde, der dieses Kapitel ge'betat' hat. Herzlichen Dank an dich für deinen Einsatz.

* * *

**Rückblick auf Kapitel 13.1. Wo bin ich**

„Na, Sirius wieder bei uns?", erklang die Stimme seiner Kusine, die außerhalb des Kreises ganz nah an Severus Snape stand. „Danke, dir Trixi du hast tatsächlich Seiten an dir, die ich nie geahnt hätte", sprach er und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade geschehen sein musste.

Der Raum kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, Bellatrix war hier, Harry und seine Freunde hatte er gesehen. War dies das Empfangskomitee im Reich der Toten? Es fehlte zur Bestätigung, dass James oder Lilly den Raum betraten. Ja es war das Gästezimmer von Remus in Godrics-Hollow. Also, waren sie alle schon tot. Ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

Langsam wurde es wieder heller, er hörte aufgeregte Stimmen und er sah die Schatten vieler Köpfe über seinem Gesicht. Er sah die Personen von gerade eben wieder. Ja da war Harry, sein Patensohn, hatte Voldemort sie doch alle besiegt?

"Harry, was ist mit dir?", eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Sirius sah wie Harry apathisch im Raum stand plötzlich schrie er laut auf und brach zusammen.

Das war nicht das Totenreich, das war das harte und brutale Leben.

* * *

**13.2. Und jetzt...**

Plötzlich war Sirius hellwach, sein Patensohn lag auf dem Boden und schrie vor Schmerz. Ginny die Tochter von Arthur und Molly Weasley beugte sich über ihn. Harry presste die Hand gegen die Narbe. Was sollte er tun.

"Sirius, beschwöre ein schwarzes Tuch, schnell! Und alle anderen sind still, kein Ton!" Beatrix befehlende Stimme lies alle erstarren. Er tat es ungern, warum sollte er Trixis Befehle gehorchen, aber wie konnte er sonst helfen, er beschwor eines hervor und gab Bellatrix das Tuch, die damit Harrys Augen verband.

Alle schienen, wir er auch, so überrascht zu sein, dass keiner irgendetwas tat, sondern nur die Todesserin schien zu wissen, was zu tun ist. Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass Bellatrix Lestrange hier mit Harry und seinen Freunden zusammen war. Und sie mussten auf Godrics-Hollow sein. Das waren Fragen ohne Ende, und er fühlte sich so schlecht.

Bellatrix hatte die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und versuchte sich in Gebärdensprache, ohne nicht immer wieder sich den Finger auf ihre Lippen zu legen. Ginny sah sie konzentriert an, kurz später lag Harry im Bett. Wie das hatte er nicht mit bekommen, kein Schwebezauber und niemand hatte ihn angefasst.

So fürsorglich kannte er seine Kusine gar nicht, ihn hätte sie noch mit einem Eimer Wasser begossen, statt die Decke über ihn auszubreiten, wie sie es jetzt mit Harry und Ginny gemacht hat. Aber sollte sie tatsächlich von Voldemort abgewandt haben, muss tatsächlich Gewaltiges passiert sein. So müde, wie er war, aber denken konnte er noch. Die große Macht, welche sie beschrieben hat, schien von hier auszugehen. Von Harry und seinen Freunden, sonst hätten sie ihn nie aus dem Turm retten können.

Jetzt kannte er seine Kusine wieder, sie war eine Black, auf die sein Vater stolz gewesen wäre. Die Machtverhältnisse schienen sich in der Zeit seiner Entführung geändert zu haben, so grundsätzlich geändert, dass Bellatrix die Fronten gewechselt hat. Er wunderte sich darüber, Rudolphus wäre nie gewechselt, also musste mit ihm auch irgendwas sein.

Aber was, plötzlich leerte sich seine Gedankenwelt, wie auf dem Turm als Harry nach ihm rief, aber jetzt war es die Stimme von Ginny. #Danke und jetzt alle raus aus dem Zimmer. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr von unseren Geheimnissen preisgeben. #

Ron schaute seine Schwester überrascht an, wurde aber von dem andern Mädchen am Arm gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gezogen, er war der Letzte und schloss mit einem Blick auf die Beiden, die Zimmertüre.

Nathalie konzentrierte sich und nickte kurz danach. Alle sahen auf, als Dumbledore im Flur vor dem Gästezimmer erschien. Fragend schaute er in die Runde.

"Professor Dumbledore, sie haben es auf Harrys Seite mitbekommen, wenn er etwas von dem Tun des Dunklen Lords sah. Ich habe es auf der Gegenseite gesehen. Der dunkle Lord versucht Harry als Medium zu benutzen, ermöchte erkennen, wo er ist, mit wem er sich umgibt und was er tut. Bis Harry seine Okklumentik aufgebaut hat, nimmt der Dunkle Lord alles mit Harrys Sinne war."

Hermine hatte aufmerksam zu gehört: "Dann war es also gut, dass Harry auf den Boden fiel und nur die Wand sah, und somit hörte der dunkle Lord zwar unsere Stimmen, sah, aber nicht wo wir sind, und mit dem Tuch vor Harrys Augen ist ihm diese Möglichkeit ganz genommen worden."

"100 Punkte für Gryffindor, für logisches Denken, Hermine", bemerkte Snape trocken.

"Oh!", entfuhr es Nathalie "die Okklumentik hat funktioniert, ich kann keinen Kontakt mehr zu Harry aufbauen. "Wenn es so ist wie Misses Lestrange es gesagt hat, dann wird in wenigen Minuten eine erleichterte Ginny die Türe öffnen", bemerkte Dumbledore.

Hermine schaute zwischen Dumbledore und Sirius hin und her, der alte Schulleiter schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Sirius wieder da war.

Die Türe öffnete sich und ein sehr bleicher Harry stand in dem Rahmen. "Herzlich Willkommen in Godrics-Hollow, Sirius", brach Harry die Stille und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich, irgendwie verschwand die Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen, als wenn er von irgendwo Energie erhalten würde.

"Sir, melde mich wieder zu Stelle. Es war mir leider nicht möglich, die letzte Zeit anwesend zu sein", fassungslos stand Dumbledore vor Sirius, als dieser ihn auf seine typische Art begrüßte.

Harry ging die Treppe hinunter um, in dem Saal in dem für alle Platz war, Sirius' Rückkehr zu feiern. Albus Dumbledore folgte zusammen mit Snape und Bellatrix als Letzter.

Nachdem ersten Trubel über Sirius Rückkehr sah man ihm an, dass er für sich etwas Zeit brauchte, es war sehr viel auf in eingestürmt, er saß müde in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Severus und Bellatrix hatten sich leise zurückgezogen, und Harry, der dies beobachtet hatte war das Recht. Sie hat schon genug mitbekommen, sollte sie wieder zu Voldemort zurückkehren, was er nicht glauben konnte, oder aber in seine Hände fallen, würde dieser mehr erfahren als ihnen lieb sein konnte.

„Sirius, ich glaube du nimmst jetzt in aller Ruhe ein Bad, danach sprechen wir weiter." Hermine hat mit ihrem Vorschlag die Situation richtig eingeschätzt, denn Sirius erhob sich aus dem Sessel: „Vielleicht finde ich es noch? Hermine du musst aber versprechen, dass du eine Eule sendest, damit Lupin Bescheid weis," wandte er sich beim Gehen an Hermine.

„Sirius, alle im Inneren Kreis wissen Bescheid, somit auch Remus, er ist aber gerade in Paris." „Ihr sprecht in Rätseln, was ist Innerer Kreis, ein magisches Paar?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Geh du nach deinem Bad in Ruhe durch die Bibliothek, vielleicht kommst du dahinter. Spätestens heute Abend, wenn du auch Mitglied des Inneren Kreises bist wirst du es wissen." Sirius ging, und zwar sofort in die Bibliothek.

Fassungslos schaute Harry seinem Paten hinterher. Auch die anderen begriffen langsam, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Sirius war zurück. Sie hatten ihn wieder, den von dem sie dachten er sei direkt in das Totenreich gefallen. Gefallen durch den Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung, der sich später als Nachbildung des eigentlichen Bogen herausstelle.

Diese Nachbildung hatten die Todesser von Voldemort manipuliert. So verändert, dass jeder der durchging direkt vor ihre Zauberstäbe landete. Glücklich umarmten sie sich und auch Nathalie und Marcel verstanden die Erleichterung.

„Harry", wandte sich Severus Snape, der mit Bellatrix den Saal wieder betreten hatte, an ihn. „Könntet ihr uns beide durch das Tor nach Hogwarts bringen?"

Überrascht schaute Harry seinen Zaubertränkelehrer an. Er verstand den Grund der Bitte nicht, hier waren sie doch vor allen in Sicherheit. Wiedereinmal war Ginny schneller als er gewesen. „Severus, ich glaube nicht, dass dies ein guter Einfall ist. Wir haben euch beide hierher geholt, damit wir in Ruhe über den weiteren Weg reden können und das werden wir heute Abend tun."

Snape schaute etwas nervös auf Bellatrix Lestrange. „Meint ihr den Sirius bekommt einen Bissen herunter, wenn ich am Tisch sitze", warf diese ein.

„Das wird er wohl müssen, ihr seid alle unsere Gäste. Über das was du Bellatrix alles zu verantworten hast, kann ich kein Urteil fällen, weil ich nicht weis wie viel aus freiem Willen geschehen ist und wie viel nicht. Aber ohne deinen Einsatz und deinen Mut wäre Sirius jetzt sicherlich in den Händen von Lord Voldemort und müsste leiden. Und darüber können wir alle uns ein Urteil bilden. Ich bitte euch, heute Abend beim Essen dabei zu sein", antwortete Harry ihr mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Danke, euch allen", sagte Bellatrix und nahm den kopfschüttelnden Severus mit in ihr Gästezimmer, das seinem gleich gegenüberlag.

Harry sah sich um, es war nur noch die Jugendlichen des Inneren Kreises der Uhr und Albus Dumbledore um ihn versammelt. Harry bat sie alle in das Büro seines Vaters, welches er ohne zu Zögern übernommen hatte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl, es gab interessante Aufzeichnungen, Bilder und andere Andenken.

Manchmal hoffte er, dass die Tür aufging und sein Vater ihn fragte was er eigentlich an seinem Schreibtisch suche, aber sein neues Leben mit Ginny, hier auf Godrics-Hollow, half ihm über den Verlust zu ertragen.

Albus Dumbledore ging unruhig auf und ab: „Meine größte Sorge ist, wie weit können wir Bellatrix trauen und wie schützen wir sie am besten?"

„Nun ich dachte, habe es aber noch nicht mit Harry besprochen", meldete Ginny sich zu Wort. Sie saß auf dem Schreibtisch und schaukelte mit den Füßen, während sie noch einige Pergamente ordnet. „Von mir aus können alle drei hier bleiben, aber ich befürchte es gibt Reibereien".

Ron sah seine Schwester verwundert an: „Wer soll hier auf Godrics-Hollow Unfrieden stiften?" Hermine, die zusammen mit Marcel eng umschlungen in einem großen Sessel saß, erklärte ihm die Sachlage aus ihrer Sicht: „Wir müssen, da wir sie schon gerettet haben, Bellatrix Lestrange sicher unterbringen, denn momentan muss sie vor Voldemort und dem Ministerium geschützt werden. Severus wird wohl sich weiter um sie kümmern müssen, damit ist er in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt und es ist daher zu befürchten, dass er nicht unbedingt mit dem, nun freien Sirius auskommen wird."

„Außerdem will Severus keine Zugangsberechtigung zu Godrics-Hollow haben, so müssen wir ihn während der Schulzeit ständig hierher begleiten. Bellatrix wäre hier auf Godrics-Hollow, die meiste Zeit alleine und das will ich nicht. Godrics-Hollow soll ein sicherer Platz sein", stellte Harry fest. Mit einem Blick in die Runde stellte er an alle die Frage: „Können wir ihr schon so trauen?"

Ginny sprang vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden und hob ein Bild, auf dem ein kleines Cottages zu sehen war, hoch. „Bis der Prozess gegen die Todesser beginnt, und Bellatrix aussagen kann, könnten die beiden doch in diesem kleinen gemütlichen Häuschen unterkommen."

„Aus welchem Katalog hast du denn dieses Bild ausgeschnitten", frage er seine Freundin. „Mein lieber Harry, dieses kleine Häuschen war das Ferienhaus deines Großvaters, es steht leer und kann von uns beiden, zusammen mit Albus, so geschützt werden, wie der Maison Granger oder Hogwarts."

„Marcel und ich haben vieles über die Reisetür herausgefunden. Albus ist eine „porte de voyage" sicher?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Bei Merlin, was habt ihr eigentlich alles vor", entfuhr es Dumbledore und er fuhr fort: „Hermine, eine Reisetüre ist selbst für uns Zauberer eine Besonderheit aber absolut sicher. Mit einem Portschlüssel reist jeder der ihn berührt, bei einer Reisetür nur der für den sie installiert wurde. Die Schutzzauber am Ankunftsort müssen so modifiziert werden, dass der Reisende auch Zugang hat. Selbst für die Personen. die der Berechtigte mitnehmen will, muss der Aufenthalt genehmigt worden sein. Sollte der Berechtigte eine nicht willkommene Person mitnehmen wollen, passiert es, dass einer durchkommt und der andere die Tür nicht betreten kann."

Nathalie fasste zusammen, damit Ron seine Notizen machen konnte: „Also, unsere Pläne sind also nun folgende, da es mit der Reisetür vermutlich keine Schwierigkeiten gibt, wird Severus Snape mit Bellatrix Lestrange in Holly-House-Cottage untergebracht. Severus bekommt dazu eine Reisetüre mit vollen Funktionen einer gewöhnlichen Türe von Hogwarts nach Holly-House-Cottage und von dort eine nach Godrics-Hollow. Diese Türen kann nur er aktivieren. Bellatrix kommt nach Holly-House-Cottage rein und raus, kann aber niemand mitnehmen. Vielleicht lässt sich ein Schutzzauber oder eine andere Vorrichtung einrichten, der Personen unter dem Beherrschungszauber den Zutritt verwehrt. Sollte sie oder Severus unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen, weil sie von einem Todesser damit belegt wurden ist der Eingang nicht möglich oder es wird ein Alarm ausgelöst.

Wir Schüler bekommen in unseren jeweiligen Zimmern, über die wir am besten Morgen mit ihnen Professor Dumbledore sprechen, jeweils eine Reisetüre hierher und unsere magischen Turteltäubchen haben ja schon Godrics-Kammer."

Alle anderen nickten anerkennend.

„Ihr wollt tatsächlich Bellatrix Lestrange in einer Liegenschaft der Potters unterbringen", fragte Dumbledore ungläubig und schaute ihn an. Harry räusperte sich: „Wo sonst, wir wissen nicht ob es Sirius zumutbar ist seine Cousine zu verstecken, Severus würde darunter sicherlich leiden. Und deine Reaktion zeigt, niemand sucht eine Bellatrix Lestrange bei der Familie Potter."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend: „Selbst im schlimmsten Fall würde Voldemort Snape nicht dort suchen, das ist richtig.

Nathalie ergänzte: „Lupin wird wohl nun mehr in der Normandie sein als in England, außerdem wird Sirius auch für in etwas finden."

Harry war zufrieden, so effektiv hatte er sich diese spontane Sitzung nicht vorgestellt, und Sirius kann hier eine kleine Wohnung beziehen oder er kann nach Grimmauldplatz oder auf irgendeinen anderen Besitz der Blacks gehen. Ginny klopfte ihm, anerkennend auf die Schulter und grinste. Sie war mal wieder in seinen Gedanken unterwegs gewesen. Aber das konnte er auch, er fand aber nur vollste Zufriedenheit über das Ergebnis und das Verlangen nach Ruhe und Gemeinsamkeit. Beide lächelten sich an.

„Albus, was ist eigentlich mit Professor McGonagall, sie sollte eigentlich mein Überraschungsvorschlag sein, aber sie hat noch nicht geantwortet?", fragte Hermine ihren Schulleiter. „Nun, die gute Minerva, befürchtet von einem so engen Zusammenschluss, dass der Abstand zwischen Schüler und Lehrer im Unterrichtsbetrieb nicht mehr gewährleistet werden kann. Vielleicht finden wir eine andere Lösung"

Es klopfte und Harry öffnete die Türe mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, und Sirius trat ein. Überwältigt von dem Anblick des Büros seines Freundes James setzte er sich nun neben Ginny auf den Schreibtisch. „Ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, wie das alles gekommen ist?"

Alle nickten. „Das erzähle ich am besten beim Abendessen, schließlich will es ja jeder hören", grinste er sie an. „Aber den Brief von Bellatrix will ich euch nicht vor enthalten. Ihr wisst, dass Bellatrix und Narzissa Malfoy Schwestern sind, habt ihr schon etwas von Narzissa gehört?" Harry gab ihm den Zeitungsartikel über den Prozess. Sirius las ihn begierig.

Ein Strahlen ging über sein Gesicht: „Mensch, ich bin endlich frei. Frei von dem Vorwurf James und Lily verraten zu haben. Frei vom Vorwurf ein Massenmörder zu sein. Und was habt ihr alles damit zu tun?"

„Später Sirius, wir haben jetzt noch ein sehr großes Problem mit deiner Kusine", begann Harry. „Wie weit können wir Bellatrix vertrauen, ist sie wirklich froh befreit zu sein, oder macht sie uns etwas vor?"

„Das ist die Frage schlechthin, und nur auf den gebrochenen Imperiums-Zauber zu hoffen, gibt nicht die Sicherheit, dass sie uns doch nichts vormacht. Vor allem wie weit können wir es, gegen über den Opfern und ihren Angehörigen, verantworten. Wie würde Neville reagieren, wenn er erfahren würde, wir schützen eine die an der Folter seiner Eltern teilgenommen hat!", gab Albus Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich habe sie bereits im Fuchsbau danach gefragt: Was wissen sie von dem Ritual um das ‚Magischen Lichtkreise auf der Uhr der Vergangenheit'. Sollte das so klappen wie Marcel das sagt, wären wir unser Problem doch los, oder?"

„Ron, ich kann mich an deine Frage erinnern. Ursprünglich stammt dieses Ritual aus Frankreich und nennt sich dort „Cercles de lumières magiques sur l'horloge du passé". Sicherlich könnte ich das Ritual durchführen und auch euch beibringen nur fehlen mir das Wissen darüber und auch ein paar Gegenstände."

Marcel zog wieder sein kleines Kästchen aus seinem Umhang, stellte es auf den Tisch. Die anderen grinsten. Nathalie schaute ihrem Bruder zu wie er seinen Zauberstab zog: "Marcel und sein Karteikästchen, das hastdu wohl immer dabei. Während er es vergrößerte, verteidigte Hermine ihn: „Lach nur, ich habe auch eins geschenkt bekommen, das ist wirklich praktisch."

Dumbledore betrachtete den Karteikasten interessiert: „Wäre doch eine gute Anregung für Hogwarts." Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Somit habt ihr ab 1. September auch alle so ein Kästchen, nicht wahr Albus?"

Marcel übereichte dem Professor sein Kärtchen über das gesuchte Ritual. „Mmm, ein Blutzauber und deshalb schon rabenschwarz", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Albus, ich denke nicht alle Blutzauber sind schlecht, auch wenn sie den Anschein haben rabenschwarz zu sein. Denke an den Blutzauber über dem Ligusterweg", kommentierte Harry die besorgte Miene seines Schulleiters.

„Nun um den Trank müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, für was haben wir einen der besten Zaubertränkemeister." Die Stimme des alten Zauberers klang sehr interessiert, und Harry sah es in seinen Augen aufblitzen. „Nur die Uhr werden wir wohl in der Nokturngasse suchen müssen oder gibt es in Paris auch so eine rabenschwarze Gasse?"

Nathalie schaute ihn verwundert an. „Professor Dumbledore, wir auf dem Kontinent kennen diese kleinliche Unterscheidung nicht so ausgeprägt wie ihr hier in Groß-Britannien. Wenn wir eine genaue Beschreibung haben, dann kann mein Vater mal in Paris suchen lassen."

„Vielleicht fragen wir auch mal Severus oder vielleicht weist du auch etwas davon?" stellte Hermine in den Raum.

„Den Ruf ein Black zu sein, werde ich wohl auch bei euch nicht los", bemerkte Sirius trocken. Überrascht sah Hermine ihn an: „Entschuldige Sirius, aber du hast sicherlich schon bemerkt oder du wirst es noch erfahren, wir bewegen uns auch etwas von dem Reinweiß von Albus in Richtung Grau, wenn ich mal die Art der Zauber die wir verwenden mit Farben vergleichen will."

Albus hob interessiert die Augenbrauen und schaute besorgt in die Runde. „Nun", Ginny gab nachdenklich zu: „Manche waren auch schon rabenschwarz, aber ich bin der Ansicht der Wille Gutes zu vollbringen und Schlechtes zu verhindern zählt!"

„Nun, die Grenze ist aber sehr schmal, Ginny", bemerkte er direkt besorgt. „Schmal oder nicht", warf Ron ein. „Unser Ziel ist das Böse, welches mit schwarzen Flüchen besser umgehen kann als mit Worten, zu bekämpfen, und deshalb muss eben manchmal ein schwereres Geschütz aufgefahren werden als Harmonie spendende Zauber."

„Ich glaube da haben wir noch etwas Gesprächsbedarf", versuchte Sirius die Diskussion die schon in der Luft hing, zu verschieben. „Hermine, der schwarze Onkel Sirius hat tatsächlich so ein Ührchen schon gesehen, irgendwo im Keller vom Grimmauldplatz."

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ihren Karteikasten hervor, konnte ihn ohne irgendeinen dummen Kommentar hören zu müssen, vergrößern. Die Anderen waren zu sehr gespannt auf das was sie ihnen sicherlich gleich präsentieren würde.

Tatsächlich Hermine fand die Listen mit den magischen Gegenständen des Grimmauldplatz 12. „Eine Kopie ", erklärte sie entschuldigend und suchte die Liste ab. „Da, tatsächlich und nicht nur eine. Komm Marcel, die bringen wir hierher, wenn du es erlaubst Sirius?"

Der sah sich die Liste verwundert durch: „Und ihr seid noch da, auf holt es und vergesst nicht, sicherlich liegt dabei noch ein Buch oder ein Pergament. Mein alter Vater war bei solchen Sachen immer sehr penibel."

Ginny öffnete die Tür, als ob sie geahnt hätte, dass Severus gerade klopfen wollte. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ginny, ich wollte warten, bis sie schläft", antwortete der nun etwas beruhigte Professor. Misstrauisch sah er Sirius auf dem Schreibtisch an. Sirius erhob sich, Harry spürte die Zerrissenheit in ihm, und ging auf Snape mit ausgestreckter Hand zu.

„Danke Severus für die Rettung meiner Kusine und somit für meine." Still schüttelten sie sich die Hände. „Ohne diesem magischen Kleeblatt würden wir alle tief in der Scheiße sitzen", murmelte Severus vor sich hin. „Ginny, du hast gesagt ihr habt eine längerfristige Lösung für Bellatrix und mich?"

Harry reichte ihm das Bild des Ferienhauses seines Großvaters. „Mit einer Besonderheit im Schutzschild, werden wir euch dieses Häuschen überlassen."

„Was für eine Besonderheit?", fragte Snape misstrauisch. Ginny holte tief Luft: „Severus wir kennen dich nun schon lange und seit diesen Ferien auch von deiner besseren Seite. Beide werdet ihr das Häuschen erreichen und verlassen können, aber nur mit dir kann Bellatrix Godrics-Hollow betreten, für das erste. Sind wir von ihr genauso überzeugt wie von dir, werden wir die Einschränkung aufheben. Was meinst du dazu?"

Severus nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf: „Ginny ich glaube das ist eine gute Lösung, nur wie sollen wir diese Regelung umsetzen?"

„Wir werden eine Tür, welche die Reise von dort nach Godrics-Hollow ermöglicht, eine porte de voyage benützen. So wie die zugemauerte Türe im Fuchsbau." Ron spann den Gedanken weiter: „Vielleicht, sollten wir auch bei der Türe von Hogwarts nach Holly-House-Cottage, irgendeine Möglichkeit schaffen, dass wenn jemand während der Schulzeit an seine Tür in Hogwarts klopft, dieses Geräusch im Cottage zu hören ist, so kann er reagieren. Und niemand bekommt mit, dass er nicht in seinen Räumen auf Hogwarts war."

„Mister Weasley, mehr solche Einfälle und sie würden endlich mal auch von mir einen Punkt für Gryffindor bekommen, aber die Ideen sind ausgesprochen gut. Das mit dem Klopfen ist mit einem, dem Zwei-Wege-Spiegel ähnlichen Gerät zu schaffen. Danke für euren Einsatz und wann werden wir umziehen?"

Nathalie unterbrach die kurze Pause: „Schlechte Nachricht Leute, Remus hat die Behandlung in Paris so angestrengt, dass es ihm schlechter geht als erwartet. Es wird besser sein wir gehen gleich nach Paris."

Sirius sah sie besorgt an: „Nathalie, ich darf dich doch sicherlich beim Vornamen nennen, an was leidet Remus?"

„Sirius, ich bin Marcel Benon, der Freund von Hermine und auch der Bruder von Nathalie," stellte sich Marcel vor. „In alten Schriften haben wir eine Behandlungsmethode für die Befreiung von dem Werwolfbann gefunden. Die magische Universitätsklinik von Paris, an der vor 50 Jahren der letzte Werwolf von Kontinental Europa geheilt worden ist, führt diese Behandlung nun bei Remus durch. Aber er scheint sehr schwach zu sein, aber mit unserer Hilfe wird er wieder werden."

"Benon, sagtest du? Seid ihr etwa mit Françoise, der kleinen Freundin von Remus verwandt?", Sirius war von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen.

"Nun, ist unsere Tante wohl seine große Freundin, richtig wir sind die Kinder von Didier, ihrem Bruder", beantworte Marcel die Frage.

"Dann beeilt euch und wir warten hier auf eine gute Nachricht, und sagt Remus ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach Paris kommen, vorher muss ich mich hier wieder als lebendig registrieren lassen, jetzt wo ich frei bin.

Hermine und Nathalie verschwanden, nachdem sie versprochen haben sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu melden.

Sirius setzte sich auf seinen Sessel zurück und starrte den Zeitungsausschnitt an während Ginny ihm seine Fragen beantwortete, überprüften Albus Dumbledore mit Harry und Ginny die Schutzschilder um Godrics-Hollow.

"Harry, was war das überhaupt für ein Kontakt mit Voldemort", wollte Dumbledore wissen. "Ich spürte nur seine unbändige Wut über das Verschwinden von Sirius, und er machte Bellatrix Lestrange dafür allein verantwortlich. Severus, so brüllte er, hätte so etwas nie gemacht. Dann war es ihm vermutlich bewusst, dass ich seinen Anfall mitbekam, er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle", berichtete Harry.

Sie kehrten in den Saal zurück, wo Hermine mit Ron Sirius immer noch von dem Prozess und den Folgen berichteten.

Das Kaminfeuer leuchtete grün auf": Entschuldigt, meine Lieben, aber an das Amulett kann ich mich nicht gewöhnen", unterbrach sie Professor McGonagall. „Kurz, nachdem die Auroren, auf den Befehl von Ministerin Bones abgezogen waren, sind hier einige Herren, die Draco Malfoy besuchen wollen, aufgetaucht, ich habe ihnen den Eingang verwehrt. Eine Stunde später tauchten sie mit Auroren auf, und behaupten sie hätten eine Besuchsgenehmigung von Narzissa Malfoy, ich traue ihnen nicht, und ich bin allein in Hogwarts."

Harry stand auf, sah sich im Kreis um und sagte Hogwarts sofortige Hilfe zu. Ginny alarmierte den Inneren Freundeskreis der Uhr.

Sirius klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter: „Leute ich bin beeindruckt, euer Informationssystem ist echt in Ordnung, ich mache den Portschlüssel mit dem kommen wir aber nur an den Rand von Hogwarts."

„Sirius, du alter Knabe, du bist nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand, mit denen hier ist der Portschlüssel ein alter Hut.", mit diesen Worten lies Severus Snape, der nachdem er die Meldung erhalten hatte, in Begleitung von Bellatrix Lestrange in den Saal stürmte.

"Wir informieren den Fuchsbau und den Orden", meinte Ron und verschwand mit Marcel in den Fuchsbau.

„Sirius komm her und schließe den Kreis mit Harry, Ginny und Albus."

„Sirius! Ihr habt es geschafft, ihr seid unglaublich", rief McGonagall als sie Sirius sah. Harry musste schmunzeln, den Sirius reagierte als er nur Brötchen holen war: „Guten Tag Professor McGonagall, entschuldigen sie, früher ging es leider nicht. Wo ist die Vollmacht und wo ist der kleine Malfoy".

„Beides ist hier, und Draco halten sie für wie ich auch für gefälscht, aber zu seiner Mutter bekommen wir keinen Kontakt".

Albus las sich gleich die Vollmacht durch, nickte besorgt.

„Nun Trixi jetzt ist dein Einsatz gefordert, ich denke deine Schwester vertraut dir?", wandte Harry sich an Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco bekam große Augen, starrte seine Tante kurz an.„Du hast es genauso wie ich geschafft, Tante Bella?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, Draco was ist mit deiner Mutter?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weis es nicht, das Flohnetzwerk von Maison Malfoy ist gesperrt und die Eule ist noch nicht zurück." Harry nahm zögernd die Hand von Trixi und Ginny, genauso die Hand von Draco und sie bildete mit Sirius einen Kreis. Sie verschwanden in Godrics-Kammer. Per Telepathie versuchten sie den Kontakt mit Narzissa Malfoy.

Sie reagierte und als Trixi nach der Bevollmächtigung fragte, erschrak sie furchtbar. Sie hatte niemand eine Vollmacht gegeben, und wo Draco sich aufhielt, konnte sie nur vermuten. „Mrs. Malfoy, mein Name ist Ginny Weasley ich sende ihnen nun ein Amulett, welches sie sich umhängen oder fest in die Hand nehmen, dann werden sie umgehend in Hogwarts eintreffen, klar!"

„Alles werde ich tun, ich will nur meinen Sohn wieder," kam es energisch von der anderen Seite. „Ist das Hogwarts?", fragte die schöne, edel wirkende Frau, deren Ähnlichkeit von Bellatrix Lestrange nicht zu verkennen war. Draco umarmte erleichtert seine Mutter.

„Es ist die Kammer des Erben von Gryffindor. Draußen durchsuchen Auroren Hogwarts nach ihrem Sohn, wenn sie die Vollmacht nicht ausgestellt haben, werden wir sie jetzt in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts begleiten, Draco bleibt hier bei Sirius und Bella. Madame Bones ist nach Hogwarts unterwegs und sie werden vor der Eingangshalle auf Professor Dumbledore treffen, der dort schon auf sie wartet. Kein Wort über unsere Aktion, sie beschweren sich nur über die Auroren und fechten die Vollmacht an, klar." Narzissa nickte und sah überrascht auf Sirius, bevor sie mit Harry und Ginny verschwand. Kaum, dass sie Narzissa vor das Tor gebracht hatten, wandten ihren Desillusions-Zauber an, um Näheres zu erfahren. Sie mussten nur aufpassen, dass sie an niemanden stießen.

„Narzissa, schön dich wieder einmal hier zu sehen. Die Umstände sind nicht gerade angenehm, aber wir werden diese meistern", begrüßte sie Dumbledore am Eingang seiner Schule.

Madame Bones, die gerade ankam, fragte Mrs. Malfoy nach ihrem Ergehen.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, und sie schluchzte: „Mein Mann war kaum verhaftet, als er wieder daheim erschien. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich gerade angefangen, mich erfolgreich gegen den Fluch zu wehren. Vergebens, er belegte diesmal nicht nur mich, sondern auch Draco mit dem Imperius-Fluch und wir mussten einen Treue-Eid leisten, es würde und das Leben kosten, wenn wir von seiner Flucht aus Askaban erzählen würden."

Madame Bones bedankte für die Erklärung und bat Mrs. Malfoy die Aussage nochmals zu Protokoll zu geben. Albus wandte sich nun an sie: „Haben sie nun die Vollmacht für den Besuch bei ihrem Sohn ausgestellt oder nicht?"

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore, ich war mit Madame Bones übereingekommen, mich an die Verfügung des Gerichtes zu halten. Mrs. Bones warum helfen Auroren Fremden meinen Sohn zu finden, während mir ein Besuch bisher verboten blieb. Ich will meinen Jungen, Frau Ministerin", mit diesen Worten schritt sie durch das Portal der Schule.

In der großen Halle trafen sie auf einen Auror, der sehr überrascht die Ministerin ansah. „Mr. Miller, haben sie mir eine Erklärung für ihre Vorgehensweise. Sie war weder mit mir noch mit Arthur Weasley abgestimmt?", fuhr die Ministerin den Auror an.

„Stupor", riefen plötzlich zwei Männerstimmen und die Ministerin und ihr Auror gingen zu Boden. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab nahm einer der beiden Mrs. Malfoy als Geisel, während Albus Dumbledore sich mit dem Zweiten duellierte. Harry überlegte schnell, einen Fluch auf den Entführer zu senden würde auch das Opfer treffen. Er sah hinüber um vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, um nur den Mann zu treffen. Währenddessen ging dieser, getroffen von einem schweren Stuhl zu Boden. Harry beendete mit ein paar Flüchen das Duell von Dumbledore.

Während Ginny den schweren Stuhl wieder an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurück schweben lies. „Manchmal helfen auch einfache Mittel", erklang ihre Stimme aus dem Nichts. Sie hoben den Zauber, welcher sie unsichtbar machte, kurz wieder auf, nur um sich Dumbledore zu zeigen.

Dann verschwanden sie wieder, gleich könnten andere hereinstürmen und das würde es viele Fragen geben, warum zwei Schüler mitten in den Ferien sich mit Todessern in der großen Halle von Hogwarts duellieren. Harry half Dumbledore die Gefangenen zu fesseln.

Severus Snape kam die Kerkertreppen herauf. Er hatte die Zeit in Hogwarts genutzt um seinen Vorrat an Zaubertränken, die er immer bei sich führte, aufzufrischen. In der großen Halle schaute er auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Harry kam es sofort in den Sinn, es war nicht gut, wenn Snape bei diesem Überfall auf Hogwarts gesehen würde. Viele sahen ihn gern noch als Todesser. Er nahm gedanklichen Kontakt und gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwand der Zaubertränkelehrer in den kleinen Nebenraum neben der großen Halle.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Da hat sich so einer in meiner Hütte breit gemacht, aber er hat mich nicht bemerkt, so konnte ich ihn niederschlagen, vielleicht sollte ich doch noch etwas zaubern lernen", dröhnte die bekannte Stimme von Rubeus Hagrid durch den großen Saal. Er schleppte eine Gestalt mit sich. Durch den Lärm aufmerksam gemacht, tauchten die restlichen zwei Auroren und auf. „Und auf wessen Befehl haben sie gehandelt?", fragte Professor Dumbledore die Männer aus dem Ministerium.

Sie legten dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, gegen dessen Autorität die Auroren anerkannten, die Pergamente vor. „Die Idee, dass beide gefälscht sein könnten, die Vollmacht, wie auch der Befehl der Ministerin ist ihnen nicht gekommen?", fragte er sie streng. „Meines Wissens hat Ministerin Bones angeordnet, dass alle Befehle die nicht persönlich erteilt wurden, auf ihre Richtigkeit zu prüfen sind. Eine kurze Nachfrage bei Mrs. Bones oder Mr. Weasley, dann hätte diese Blamage ihnen erspart bleiben können." Dumbledore weckte die Ministerin sowie Miller mit einem Enervate auf und berichtete ihr über die Ereignisse, ein Besuch der Krankenstation lehnten beide ab.

Weitere Auroren kamen hinzu. Harry und Ginny beglückwünschten ihren Schulleiter mit Gedankenübertragung zu diesem großen Fang, doch dieser warnte sie. Mit Auroren war nicht zu scherzen, manche hatten besondere Begabungen. Moody konnte mit seinem Auge durch Tarnumhänge blicken, andere spürten vielleicht ihre Anwesenheit. Ein Hustenanfall würde sie auch verraten. Sie zogen sich in Godrics-Kammer zurück. Überraschenderweise rief Severus kurz, nachdem sie in der Kammer eingetroffen waren, mit Hilfe der Telepathie Harry und Ginny zu sich in seine Räume.

„Eine Frage an euch, kann ich auch Personen in das Cottage einladen wie zum Beispiel Narzissa oder Draco?"

„Severus", fing Harry an, es hörte sich hier in der Schule noch unheimlicher an, wenn er Professor Snape duzte. „Wir haben noch keine Zeit gehabt die Schutzzauber zu installieren, dazu benötigen wir Albus und natürlich auch dich. Deinen Wunsch werden wir sicherlich berücksichtigen." Snape nickte dankbar.

„Wir werden euch beide holen, sobald ihr uns ruft. Und noch eins wir warten mit dem Essen auf euch beide", Verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihm und verschwand in den Fuchsbau.

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um: „Potter, verdient hast du sie ja überhaupt nicht, passe wenigstens gut auf sie auf und enttäusche sie nicht! Sie hat dir beigebracht, dass es auch noch andere Menschen mit Nöten gibt."

Harry war ganz überrascht und bevor etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Durch das schneidigen „herein" von Professor Snape kam er um eine Antwort herum. Albus betrat den Raum und berichtete, dass die von Ministerium abgezogen sind.

„Harry, rufe bitte die aus der Kammer zu uns, es gibt Leute die es interessiert, was du hier treibst‚ Severus."

Harry holte die anderen aus der Kammer ab und betrat gefolgt von Bellatrix, Narzissa und Draco wieder das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers. Snape strahlte Trixi an, es war wohl kaum zu übersehen, dass er für sie vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles machen würde. Harry verabschiedete sich und verschwand aus dem Raum.

* * *

_Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Für ein Zeichen (Lesezeichen) bin ich dir dankbar_.

* * *

**Z3US** Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, ich habe dir das Kapitel gemailt.

* * *

**Avallyn Black**. Bei Kapitel 3 habe ich von dir gehört. Habe ich so geschrieben, dass du weiter gelesen hast?

* * *

**LOL** hier ist es das Kapitel 50.

* * *

**Silvertrust** Hallo mein treuester Reviewschreiber, Harry ist durch die Narbe mit Voldemort verbunden. Meist reagierte sie auf starke Gefühle und die gab es.

* * *


	51. 13 Die Rückkehr 3 Harry und Sirius

Hallo,

Jetzt geht es endlich weiter, eine kleine Blockade habe ich nun überwunden. Ich denke bei der Geschwindigkeit meines Beta-Lesers in Australien kommt bald das nächste Kapitel. Ganz herzlichen Dank an AlexUhde, der auch dieses Kapitel ge'betat' hat. Herzlichen Dank an dich für deinen Einsatz.

**

* * *

Rückblick auf Kapitel 13.2. **

Severus drehte sich zu ihm um: „Potter, verdient hast du sie ja überhaupt nicht, passe wenigstens gut auf sie auf und enttäusche sie nicht! Sie hat dir beigebracht, dass es auch noch andere Menschen mit Nöten gibt."

Harry war ganz überrascht und bevor etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Durch das schneidigen „herein" von Professor Snape kam er um eine Antwort herum. Albus betrat den Raum und berichtete, dass die von Ministerium abgezogen sind.

„Harry, rufe bitte die aus der Kammer zu uns, es gibt Leute die es interessiert, was du hier treibst‚ Severus."

Harry holte die anderen aus der Kammer ab und betrat gefolgt von Bellatrix, Narzissa und Draco wieder das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers. Snape strahlte Trixi an, es war wohl kaum zu übersehen, dass er für sie vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles machen würde. Harry verabschiedete sich und verschwand aus dem Raum.

* * *

**13.3. Harry und Sirius **

Harrys Füße führten in schon ganz von selbst in die Richtung des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes. Eigentlich wollte er mit Sirius nach Godrics-Hollow zurück kehren, aber Sirius hatte scheinbar andere Pläne, denn er verließ Godrics-Kammer in dem Augenblick als Harry um die Ecke kam.

"Hallo Harry, schon meine lieben Kusinen zu Snape gebracht", spottete Sirius, als er vor dem Portrait auf Harry wartete. "Gibt es den überhaupt Passwörter in den Ferien", erwiderte Sirius der 'Fetten Dame' die, vielleicht aus reiner Gewohnheit, nachdem Passwort gefragt hatte. "Ahhhhh", schrie das Portrait erschrocken als sie Sirius Black erkannte.

"Nur mit der Ruhe, ab heute darf Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum", versuchte Harry die 'Fette Dame' zu beruhigen.

"Wenn, du das sagst. Ich werde wohl kaum dem Erben von Gryffindor widersprechen", antwortete sie während sie sich leicht verbeugte.

Harry folgte Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ganz ausgestorben, selbst während den Weihnachtsferien sah man hier und da ein Schüler, aber jetzt war Hogwarts leer.

Was hatte sich nicht alles geändert, seit er diesen Raum am letzen Schultag verlassen hat. Es schien, als sei die Welt eine ganz andere.

Harry fing an mit Sirius über die Veränderungen zu sprechen, ganz aus seiner Sicht. Selbst seine Niedergeschlagenheit und seine Vorwürfe hatte er nicht vergessen, natürlich berichtete er ausführlich über Ginnys Einsatz.

Als er Sirius von dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse und von seiner Tante erzählte, war dieser sprachlos. Er war mehr überrascht als über Victoria Granger, der Mutter von Hermine. Die Suche nach Sirius in den Bögen rührte seinen Paten sehr.

„Harry, können wir durch die Bögen auch zu dritt gehen, ich will nicht beobachtet werden. Ich habe Angst zu sehr an das Erlebte erinnert zu werden?" Harry sah in fragend an, Sirius zeigte Nerven.

„Zu dritt ich dachte an Ginny, dich und mich", versuchte Sirius näher zu erklären. „Harry, danke, dass du mir nochmals alles erzählt hast, auch wenn ich von euch schon mehr berichtet bekommen habe, als ich am ersten Tag überhaut verarbeiten kann, mir war wichtig es nochmals in deinen Worten zu hören." Sirius legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern. „ Harry, ich habe dich nach dem Kampf im Ministerium sehr vermisst, bitte verspreche mir, dass du nie wieder, ohne Rücksprache, dich auf eine solche Aktion einlässt!"

Harry nickt, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen, nicht verkneifen: „Ginny habe ich es auch schon versprechen müssen."

Sirius sah Harry lang an: „Harry du hast dich verändert, du bist reifer geworden und ich habe den Eindruck du hast in Ginny die gute Fee deines Lebens gefunden." Harry freute sich, dass Sirius seine Freundin so bezeichnete.

„Ich liebe sie sehr, und ohne sie kann ich nicht weiterleben. Manchmal bekomme ich ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen, sie gibt mir soviel und ich, was gebe ich ihr?"

Das Rascheln eines Umhanges schreckte sie auf. „Liebe, Geborgenheit, Mut, Selbstsicherheit, soll ich noch mehr aufzählen?", fragte Ginny, die ihren Harry anstrahlte.

„Nein", liebevoll nahm er sie in den Arm und zärtlich trafen sich ihre Lippen. Als Harry wieder aufsah, beobachtete er Sirius wie er aus dem Fenster sah und mit seiner Fassung rang.

„Ginny und Harry, euer Kuss hat mich sehr an James und Lily erinnert. Mit der gleichen Zärtlichkeit hat sie ihren James geführt." Er kam auf sie zu und umarmte beide.

„Ginny wer hat dir eigentlich verraten, wo wir sind, und wie bist du hereingekommen, ich habe keine Schritte gehört, noch die Türe nur dein Umhang hat dich verraten?" Ginny schmunzelte und versuchte ihrem Harry, auf dessen Schoß sie saß, die Haare zu ordnen. „Nun er hat dir vermutlich nicht alles in Ausführlichkeit erzählt."

Sie begann Sirius über die Möglichkeiten eines magischen Paares zu berichten. Annerkennend nickte Sirius: „Was ich nicht geschafft habe, obwohl ich älter war als ihr, macht ihr so nebenbei, einen Bund für das Leben zu schließen und dazu einen magischen. Aber eins ist mir auch aufgefallen und es hat mich zugegeben etwas erschreckt, ihr seid ernster und reifer als es für euer Alter gut ist."

"Ich glaube es liegt an den Sorgen, die wir haben, es gibt viele Probleme die noch zu lösen sind, und ich habe den Eindruck, es werden ständig mehr." Ginny sah, wie auch Sirius Harry überraschend an.

"Ihr könnt es nicht abstreiten, mit Bellatrix haben wir nicht nur, und das ist unser größtes Glück, Sirius wieder, sondern auch große Probleme. Gut wir werden sie verstecken, aber wie erklären wir das Neville? Seine Eltern leiden heute noch unter ihrem Fanatismus", machte Harry seiner Hauptsorge Luft.

Ginny nickte zustimmend: "Neville können wir eigentlich erst richtig unter die Augen treten, wenn wir nachweisen könnten, ob sie tatsächlich unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand, oder nur dies behauptet um vor Askaban verschont zu bleiben."

Sirius schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster: „Ich spreche, wie ihr wisst sehr ungern über meine Kindheit, aber ich kann mich an die Uhr erinnern. Einmal habe ich beobachtet wie mein Vater sie einsetzte. Irgendein Gesandter berief sich auf einen Imperius-Fluch, unter dem er gehandelt hätte. Mein Vater behauptete damals, dass der Kerl im Lügen auftischen würde. Ich hörte ihn drohen, dass er über Mittel und Wege verfügt um herauszufinden ob jemand unter dem Fluch stand, und wehe die Ausrede stimmt nicht. Ich musste vor meinem Vater, der die Person gefesselt hatte hergehen. Er band ihn auf einem Stuhl im Keller und führte ein Ritual aus, in dem ein bestimmter Tag eine Rolle spielte. Aus einer Kugel in der Hand des Besuchers drangen rote Lichtkreise. Der Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters, daran kann ich mich sehr gut daran erinnern, wechselte von der üblichen Strenge in ein böses Lächeln beinahe schon diabolisch. Das böse Lächeln kannte ich gut genug, aber das teufliche fiese Grinsen verfolgte mich noch eine ganze Zeit im Traum, so stellte ich mir, damals war ich etwa acht Jahre einen bösen Dämon oder den Teufel vor.

Ich musste Mutter in sein Büro holen. Sie brachte aus ihrem Giftschrank eine Flasche Veritas-Serum mit. Das kannte ich, ich musste es immer nehmen, wenn sie mir vorwarfen nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es war eine Glasflasche in der ein ‚V' eingeschliffen war.

Ich wurde in mein Zimmer geschickt, und Kreacher passte auf, dass niemand in die Nähe des Büros kam. Ich passte den ganzen Abend auf, aber der Besucher verließ das Büro meines Vaters nicht, und als ich am nächsten Morgen unvorsichtigerweise nach ihm erkundigte bekam ich Zimmerarrest. „Kinder, dürfen alles essen, müssen aber nicht alles wissen", war der Kommentar meines Vaters, der so bestimmt ausgesprochen wurde, dass ich wusste, der Besucher machte ihm keine Probleme mehr. Auch wegen solchen Sachen hasste ich meine Familie, und habe um ihre Geschäftspraktiken einen Bogen gemacht. Aber die Uhr muss tatsächlich funktioniert haben."Betreten schwiegen Harry und Ginny. Sie konnten sich die Ohnmacht von Sirius seinerzeit vorstellen, selbst wenn er in das Ministerium gerannt wäre, seinem Vater hätte niemand den Prozess gemacht, genauso wie das Ministerium sich um den öffentlichen Prozess von Malfoy gedrückt hatte.

Sirius sprach nach einer Pause weiter: „Unter solchen Vorzeichen sind auch Bellatrix und Narzissa aufgewachsen und erzogen worden. Nur im Gegensatz zu mir hatten sie Gefallen daran sich als etwas Besseres zu sein, eben reinblütig. Sie werden wohl ihr schwarzes Erbe nie abschütteln können, deshalb erwartet nicht zuviel von ihnen. Ein Stillhalteabkommen und Unterstützung, wenn es in den eignen Plan passt, aber bloss keine Dankbarkeit oder Ähnliches. Ich werde mich wohl mit Trixi morgen sprechen, wie sie sich das in Zukunft vorstellt. Habt ihr es schon gesagt, dass sie mit der Uhr geprüft wird?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein wir wollten zuvor mit Severus darüber sprechen, auch sollten wir, wenn die Uhr einsatzbereit ist sie zuerst einmal prüfen."

„Wie wollen wir den die Uhr prüfen?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Harry lächelte, obwohl es ihm damals nicht zum Lachen war. „Wir nehmen einfach ein paar von uns, setzen sie auf den Stuhl und testen sie mit ein paar bestimmten Kalenderdaten."

Sirius sah Harry misstrauisch an. Harry berichtete ihnen vom Unterricht im 4. Schuljahr bei dem falschen Moody. „Hermine wird, wie ich sie kenne, die genauen Termine in ihrem Schultagebuch aufgeschrieben haben. Wir könnten sogar Neville einen Test anbieten, denn er war auch dabei. Was machen wir aber, wenn sie uns angelogen hat?"

Überrascht sahen ihn Sirius und Ginny an. Es war schon sehr beängstigend, wie schnell sie jemanden trauten. Hätte Severus sie nicht um Hilfe für Bellatrix gebeten, wäre sie beim Angriff auf den Fuchsbau geschockt geworden und in Askaban gelandet. Sirius wäre im Turm aufgewacht und sie hätten es nicht gewusst, und nicht helfen können.

„Für Severus wünsche mir, dass sie uns die Wahrheit sagt. Sollte sie es nicht gemacht haben verschwindet sie in das Gästehaus und wir lassen ihr Zeit sich zu entscheiden was sie machen will, zu Voldemort kann sie ja nicht mehr zurück", meinte Ginny nachdenklich. „Neville muss es ja, dann nicht wissen. Ich glaube Harry er hat schon genug damit zu, ihr gegenüber zustehen, wenn sie unschuldig ist."

Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite, Hermine gefolgt von Marcel betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. „Schau Marcel ich kenne die beiden doch gut genug, ich wusste, wo ich sie finden kann, ganz ohne Magie."

„Du Mine, kannst du mal in deinem Schultagebuch nachschlagen, wann... ." Hermine unterbrach Harry: „Wann hat uns der falsche Moody unter den Imperiums-Fluch gestellt, das war doch deine Frage Harry, oder?" Harry musste grinsen, irgendwie mussten sie sich schon unbewusst mit den gleichen Fragen zu beschäftigen. „Marcel und ich sind schon darauf gekommen als wir die Uhr im Grimmauldplatz abgeholt haben."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Es hat mir das Leben gerettet, als ihr schon einmal so reibungslos zusammengearbeitet habt, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ihr so ähnlich denkt."

„Leute wir sollten aufbrechen, Albus wartet mit Bella und Snape auf uns, kommt ihr nach?"

„Klar, Hermine wie kommen nach ich will mir nur noch etwas zeigen lassen", Sirius lächelte geheimnisvoll. Hermine und Marcel machten sich zu den Wartenden auf.

„Sirius, du musst auch alles auf einmal mitnehmen. Heute Morgen warst du noch im Turm gefangen und jetzt sollst du in den Inneren Kreis aufgenommen werden, aber erst willst du noch die Bögen ausprobieren, nicht wahr?"

„Nur, wenn du mich nicht auslachst Ginny, sollte ich angesichts der Bögen sentimental werden. Uns hat man immer erzählt es wäre der Durchgang in das Reich der Toten.", meinte Sirius nachdenklich.

Auf dem Weg zum Schutzraum vor dem magischen Bogen gingen sie zu dritt nebeneinander. Wie mit dem alten Trio dachte sich Harry und freute sich darauf alle mal zu einem ausgelassenen Fest zu treffen. „Sirius, äh nun ich glaube ich habe dir etwas zubeichten," begann Harry „ das Bild deiner Mutter habe ich verbrannt, nachdem sie Lily beleidigt hatte. Dahinter fanden wir die selbstschreibende Chronik der Blacks. Das war ein Hinweis, dass du noch am Leben bist." Sirius schmunzelte: „Dass ich von euch auch noch was lernen kann, habe ich mir gedacht, aber an die Macht die von euch als Magier ausgeht muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen".

Sirius betrachtete den Bogen misstrauisch: „ Der ist ja romanisch, der muss ja uralt sein. Und ihr seid sicher, dass es hier nach Godrics-Hollow und nicht nach Little Hangleton geht?" „Ganz sicher Sirius." Harry aktivierte das Tor und ging mit Ginny als erstes durch. „Toll, das ist ja faszinierend, da kann man wie bei einem Spaziergang die ganze Schule evakuieren, wenn man muss. Vielleicht kann man neue Bögen errichten, ich sollte da mal mit Albus sprechen", bemerkte Sirius bei seinen Übertritt nach Godrics-Hollow.

Sie kamen in die Eingangshalle, und Françoise kam aus dem Kaminzimmer auf sie zu, vermutlich hatte sie die Schritte gehört: „Sirius Black! Jetzt kann ich es erst glauben. In Paris haben wir die Mitteilung von Hermine gehört und Remus hatte gelächelt, er lässt dich grüßen und er glaubt es erst richtig, wenn er dich umarmen kann."

„Nein, die kleine Françoise". Sirius nahm sie in die Arme. „Glaubst du es jetzt!"

Françoise nickte: „ Ihr Blacks seid ganz schön zäh, aber dir und auch deiner Kusine sieht man, die Strapazen an", meinte sie besorgt. „Habe ich nicht mehr meine tolle Ausstrahlung auf Frauen?", fragte er enttäuscht. Vorsichtig streichelte sie über seine Wange und machte ihm wieder Hoffnung: „In ein paar Tagen wieder, wenn du nicht wie ein entflohener Häftling aussiehst, aber das Glänzen in deinen Augen ist immer noch da. Du weist, dass hat mir bei Bellatrix auch die Hoffnung gegeben als sie total kaputt bei uns ankam. Das ist etwas typisches für eure Familie."

Mary, stand auf einmal neben ihnen: „Lady Ginny, Master Harry das Essen ist angerichtet. Ich dachte wir essen heute im Speisesaal, er ist größer als der rote Salon."

Harry bedankte sich bei ihr und folgte ihr. „Harry ich hole Severus und Bellatrix", verabschiedete sich Ginny.

Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, traf Ginny mit den zwei Gästen ein. Während des Essens berichteten Sirius und Bellatrix von seiner Befreiung.

„Die Kämpfe der Todesser mit den Riesenspinnen macht mir Sorgen, weis jemand etwas davon", erwartungsvoll sah Dumbledore in die Runde und seine Augen blieben bei Bellatrix stehen. Die verschluckte sich ein wenig. „Salazar Slytherin war schlau wie ein Fuchs. Severus kannst du mir noch einmal den Wein geben."

Albus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen noch oben: „Was soll das jetzt mit dem Fuchs?"

Bellatrix stellte das Weinglas ab: „Baut ein Fuchs sich einen Bau der nur einen Ausgang hat, wenn er ahnt, dass vor diesem vielleicht einmal sein Jäger sitzt? Nein, ein Fuchs ist schlau. Professor Dumbledore, an was ist eigentlich Pettigrew gestorben?"

„An einem Eid, der ihm die Luft nahm als er das Geheimnis von Malfoys Flucht verraten ... ." Bellatrix unterbrach ihn: „Verraten hatte, nicht wahr. Ich sage nichts mehr dazu, seid vorsichtig. Vielleicht schaut sich der Jäger mal genauer um, noch wird es zu früh sein, um auf die Pirsch zu gehen."

Überrascht von diesem Rätsel, brachen die Gespräche ab und sahen herüber. Bellatrix aß unbeeindruckt weiter, es war allen klar, dass sie keine Information freigeben würde.

"Bellatrix sicherlich hat Severus dir schon von eurem neuen Unterschlupf berichtet, wir werden in morgen mit den notwendigen Schutzzauber, wie auch mit den Reisetüren ausstatten. Du hast uns jetzt einwenig von unserem Innenleben kennengelernt, aber sollten wir hintergangen werden können wir auch anders." Harrys Worte klangen, als ob er sich über Hausaufgaben oder die Farbe von Kleidern unterhielt, aber sie hatten es in sich. Albus Dumbledore nickte anerkennend. Bellatrix Lestranges sah ihn, obwohl es eine offene Drohung war, weiterhin ruhig an. "Harry, ich habe es auch nicht vor Verrat zu begehen. Nach meinen Erfahrungen mit dem dunklen Lord wäre dies eine Selbstmordaktion. Die Information würde er nehmen und als Dank würde ich den grünen Zauber erhalten, ich habe ihn durch meine Flucht und die Befreiung von Sirius verraten und das verzeiht er nie."

Harry sah sich interessiert um alle schienen der Unterhaltung interressiert zu folgen. "Trixi du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es eine ganze Zeit dauern wird bis das Ministerium deine Aussage über den Imperius-Fluch aufgrund von Beweisen bestätigt hat. Erst, dann kann es zu einer Anhörung kommen, die deine Taten unter diesem Blickwinkel beurteilen werden. Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du solange tun willst, ausser Zaubertränkebücher abzuschreiben?"

"Nun Harry, ich dachte ich werde deine Aufsätze in Zaubertränkekontrollieren, vielleicht wird Severus etwas zu nachlässig, wenn ich mir eure Zusammenarbeit so ansehe." Bellatrix sah grinsend zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. "Aber nun Spass beiseite. Das mit dem Nachweis des Imperius-Fluches ging früher anders, und auch der dunkle Lord hat seine Methoden dies herauszufinden. Sirius dein Papa hatte doch auch so einen Einrichtung, sollte man auf eurer Seite auch über so eine, Sirius wie heist dieses Ritual noch einmal, das mit der Uhr?"

"Sie meinen wohl das 'Cercles de lumières magiques sur l'horloge du passé', oder man nennt es auch ' Magische Lichtkreise auf der Uhr der Vergangenheit' ", warf Hermine ein.

"Ja, jetzt fällt es mir auch wieder ein, wir nannten sie, Celumagi-Uhr. Mit ihr könnte man schneller und auch sicherer prüfen ob meine Aussagen stimmen. Wobei ich vielleicht gleich eingestehen muss, dass ich mich von dem Fluch schon vor dem Kampf im Ministerium teilweise befreien konnte. Ich wusste ja im Gegensatz zu euch, dass der Bogen nicht in das Jenseits führte." Abwartend sah Bellatrix in das schmunzelnde Gesicht von Sirius.

"Trixi, auch ohne die Celumagi-Uhr war mir das klar. Mit der Verbissenheit, aber auch der Freude mit der du gekämpft hast konnte das nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch sein. Wichtiger ist uns die Angelegenheit Longbottom, und wie du dich in die Seite der weißen Magie einbringen willst." Sirius hatte die Fragen, welche alle bewegten unbekümmert offen angesprochen und erntete dafür neben den überraschten und anerkennenden Blicken, aber auch den mürrischen von Severus.

Als dieser für Bellatrix antworten wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück. "Mein lieber Cousin, ich habe eigentlich den ganzen Abend auf deinen Angriff gewartet. Ich bin gern bereit mich auf der Ceulmagi-Uhr testen zu lassen, ich wollte nur das Duell zwischen dir und mir im Ministerium schon beichten. Die Angelegenheit mit den Longbottoms, da bin ich mir sicher, fand unter dem Imperius – Fluch statt. Dumbledore und alle anderen, ihr müsst verstehen, ich bin eine Black und als solche erzogen worden. Im Sinne der Familie hat die Erziehung nur bei einer Ausnahme nicht angeschlagen, nicht wahr Sirius? Ich werde, ich kann gar nicht auf die reinweiß Seite überwechseln, ich werde immer eine schwarze Hexe bleiben, was für meine Schwester sowie ihren Sprößling auch gilt. Aber ich kann euch versichern, dass schwarze Hexe zu sein, nicht gleich Todesser sein bedeutet. Es gibt im Land genug schwarze Magier die sich ihm nicht angeschlossen haben, noch nicht. Wenn ihr nicht immer auf Reinweiß bestehen würdet, könnte sich hier ein Kreis bilden, der die schwarze Magie beherrscht, sie aber nicht nutzt um ihn zu unterstützen."

Hermine sah ernst über den Tisch: " Ich wurde oft genug als Schlammblut bezeichnet und das tut weh, wenn wir einen solchen schwarzen Kreis dulden sollten, dann unter der Verraussetzung, dass mindestens alle Stufen des Zaubererdaseins respektiert werden und nicht nur die Reinblütigen. Bei meinen Nachforschungen, woher der Reinblütigkeitswahn kommt und wie er gelebt wurde, habe ich festgestellt er ist viel älter als Salazar Slytherin. In den Jahrhunderten lebten die Magier, neben kleineren Reibereien eigentlich recht gut nebeneinander her, manchmal sogar miteinander. Wenn dieser Zustand das Ziel, dieses schwarzen Kreises ist, könnte ich damit leben?"

"Könntet ihr eure Weise der Anhörung nicht dem Ministerium vorschlagen, ich habe kaum eine Diskuission erlebt bei der es um das Wesentliche ging, die so freundlichen abgelaufen ist. Hermine Granger, stimmt doch, oder? Ich werde meine Zeit in dem Haus nutzen um mir Gedanken zu machen welche Zugeständnisse zu machen sind, dann können wir darüber reden. Ich kann hier nicht alles zusagen, gut keine Gewalt müsste machbar sein. Einen Verzicht auf den Stolz der Reinblütigen und somit den Spott gegenüber Anderen, kann ich dir nicht zusagen, viele von uns haben nur noch das eine für das sie kämpfen und leben. Es fehlt irgend ein Ziel. Die einen werden weißer und weißer, die anderen eben schwärzer und schwärzer. ‚Der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf' kämpft um die Herrschaft und ihr kämpft dagegen. Aber was für ein Ziel soll angestrebt werden, wenn es mit der Diktatur Voldemorts nichts wird. Schlingert die magische Gesellschaft wieder wie in den letzten Jahren hin und her und wartet auf jemanden der sie verführt. Zurück zur Gruppe der schwarzen Magier, an die ich gedacht haben. Sie muss ein Rahmen haben, der für schwarze Magier interessant ist. Ich habe vor dem Kampf im Ministerium Todesser geworben und ich weis was diesen wichtig ist. Bis jetzt konnte nur 'er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf' es ihnen bieten, sich als gute schwarze Magier zu fühlen. Deshalb der Zulauf.

Eine Information habe ich noch, ich und auch Severus sind der Meinung, dass es eine zweite Gruppe um ihn geben muss, jüngere Zauberer und Hexen. Nachdem ihr die Todesser beinahe ganz ausgerottet habt, hat er sich auch kaum noch um neue bemüht. Liegt vielleicht an seiner neuen Gruppe, die vermutlich im Osten von Europa ausgebildet wird. Sollte das mit dem Kreis nicht klappen, bleibe ich eine schwarze Hexe im Exil, vielleicht kann ich euch mit Rat zur Seite stehen."

"Da recht viele sie einfach mit du ansprechen werde ich das auch tun, mein Name ist Nathalie. Bellatrix und Severus, soll das bedeuten die alten Todesser, so mit dem schwarzen Mal am Arm sterben aus?"

Severus nickte. "Nathalie, wir glauben ja. Seit dem Kampf um den Fuchsbau wurden wir nicht mehr gerufen. Und die Truppe im Wald schien eine andere zu sein, oder wir sind aufgeflogen. Harry du wirst dich in Okklumentik und Legilimentik anstrengen müssen vielleicht gelingt es dir auch in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Denn Informationen werde ich wohl keine mehr erhalten."

Bellatrix stand auf: "Ich werde mich jetzt zurück ziehen, Severus kommst du mit, ohne Zauberstab ist manches schwieriger. Guten Abend zusammen."

Beide verließen den Raum.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf: "Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen, dann kann Mary und ihre Truppe hier aufräumen und wir Sirius in den Inneren Kreis aufnehmen."

Harry wandte sich in Gedanken an Ginny _#Hast du was im voraus Severus gesagt?#_. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

In der Bibliothek angekommen wurde über die Gespräche beim Essen diskutiert. Man kam überein die Angelegenheit weiterhin genau zu beobachten.

Die Türe ging auf und Severus kam herein: "Ich bin sehr überrascht wie emotionslos das Gespräch verlaufen ist. Je früher wir eine solche Uhr auftreiben können, desto besser. Den Trank dazu werde ich heute Nacht noch hier brauen, wenn ich den Keller benützen kann."

Ginny nickte: "Keine Strafe wäre schlimmer, als dich von deinen Kesseln fernzuhalten, nichtwahr Severus?"

Harry bat Sirius in die Mitte der Bibliothek: "Françoise hat die Zustimmung von Remus, der leider noch nicht bei uns sein kann, dann können wir mit dem Aufnahmeritual für Sirius beginnen."

Nachdem dem Ritual, waren eigentlich alle, von dem anstrengenden Tag, recht erschöpft so, dass kaum noch viel gesprochen wurde.

Als sich Albus Dumbledore verabscheidete wandte sich Harry an ihn: "Albus, würdest du in Hogwarts alles ausführlich überprüfen. Ginny sollte eigentlich nocheinmal die Kammer des Schreckens besuchen, damit sie sich ein Bild, an den Überresten des Basilisken, von der Größe machen kann. Wir könnten alle gemeinsam dorthin, vielleicht ist das der Bau des Fuchses nach dessen zweiten Eingang Voldemort sucht?"

* * *

**Meine Antworten auf eure lieben Reviews. Danke**

* * *

**Michi-sky**  
Danke für dein Lob, es hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch. 

—

**Fantastic-Fox**.  
Ja, das mit den Rechtschreibfehlern, die am Anfang noch vermehrt auftauchten war ein Problem, nun hoffe ich, dass es eträglicher ist.  
Einige Kapitel wurden inhaltlich geprüft, aber ich glaube ab 49 auch nach Rechtschreibung.  
Danke für den Hinweis und dein Lob, es mutiviert einfach ungemein, wenn man ein Review erhält.

—

**Tifferny Tonks**  
Es freut mich, dass du trotz PC Probleme meine Geschichte liest. Hoffentlich kannst du bald wieder am PC arbeiten.

—

**Nathalya Kiara Mc Elwood** -  
Ja, es geht wieder weiter, aber mit zwei Geschichten bin ich etwas im Stress. Hoffentlich habe ich kein Review bei dir vergessen - melde dich einfach. Normalerweise hinterlasse ich immer spuren, dort wo ich gelesen haben.

—

**OxMoxTatze**  
Hoffentlich habe ich deine Erwartung wieder erfüllen können. Diesesmal habe ich eine kleine Blockade gehabt. Ich war in der Tat auf dem besten Wege alles und alle reinweiß zu waschen und das ist mehr als irreal.

—

**Cassini**  
Hoffentlich liest du auch mein 51. Kaptiel. Gefällt es dir?

—

**Roter Draconis**  
Danke für dein Review auch bei dieer Geschichte. Du siehst bei diesem Kapitel, dass nicht alles so reibungslos verläuft, vielleicht ist das ein Vorzeichen, dass ich in diesem Jahrhundert fertig werde.

—

**laser-jet**  
Ich hoffe deine Internetverbindung steht noch für dieses Kapitel. Gerade bin ich am Umsetzen deines Vorschlages. Bis bald.

—

**Knuffele  
**Herlich willkommen im Kreise der Leser. Wenn du willst sende ich dir immer einen Hinweis auf das nächste Kapitel, und danke für dein Review

—

**Silvertrust**  
Ich glaube ich habe die Schreibblockade überwunden, die tatsächlich durch zu viele Gute entstanden ist. Meine Salami ist magisch, oder das Böse wie in Wirklichkeit auch wächst nach, solange es einen Nährboden gibt.

—

**Steffen**  
Hallo, ich hoffe ich habe deine Frage etwas beantworten können, du wirst sie noch namentlich kennenlernen, die neuen Bösen. Narcissa und Draco sind vielleicht nicht mehr auf der Seite von IHM, aber ob sie ganz bei Albus ankommne?

* * *

Für alle die das kleine Kästchen bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ich meine das, wenn es gedrückt wird mindestens einen Menschen glücklicher macht. Es gibt ihm, dem Schreiberling (um den es hier geht) das Gefühl wenigstens, mit seinem Tun eine Reaktion ausgelöst zu haben. Insgeheim hofft er auf hilfreiche, ehrliche Meinungen, die ihm weiterhelfen. Ein begründetes Lob oder eine ebenso begründete Kritik ist herzlich willkommen. Danke!

* * *

Hier! 


	52. 13 Die Rückkehr 4 Die CelumagiUhr

Ginny nickte: "Keine Strafe wäre schlimmer, als dich von deinen Kesseln fernzuhalten, nicht wahr Severus?"

Harry bat Sirius in die Mitte der Bibliothek: "Françoise hat die Zustimmung von Remus, der leider noch nicht bei uns sein kann, dann können wir mit dem Aufnahmeritual für Sirius beginnen."

Nachdem dem Ritual, waren eigentlich alle, von dem anstrengenden Tag, recht erschöpft so, dass kaum noch viel gesprochen wurde.

Als sich Albus Dumbledore verabschiedete wandte sich Harry an ihn: "Albus, würdest du in Hogwarts alles ausführlich überprüfen. Ginny sollte eigentlich noch einmal die Kammer des Schreckens besuchen, damit sie sich ein Bild, an den Überresten des Basilisken, von der Größe machen kann. Wir könnten alle gemeinsam dorthin, vielleicht ist das der Bau des Fuchses nach dessen zweiten Eingang Voldemort sucht."

Im großen Raum in den Kellern von Godrics-Hollow war bereits alles gerichtet, Marcel und Hermine hatten unter der Anleitung von Dumbledore die Celumagi-Uhr aufgebaut. Pedantisch genau hatte der Vater von Sirius alles beschrieben. Heute sollten die Tests an der Uhr statt finden und danach die Vernehmung von Bellatrix. Severus war schon da gewesen und hatte den notwendigen Trank ihr zur Verwahrung gegeben.

Bis zu der festgelegten Uhrzeit, um die alle Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises da sein sollten, war noch Zeit, und die wollte sie nützen um mit ihrem Harry an einem solchen Tag wenigstens etwas alleine zu sein. Würde das funktionieren, jetzt wenn Sirius wieder da war? Natürlich freute sie sich für ihn und vor allem für Harry, dass sein Pate nicht tot, sondern entführt war, und sie ihn jetzt wieder hatten. Sie fragte sich aber auch ob ihre Beziehung zu Harry darunter leiden würde. Das belauschte Männergespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie sehr berührt. Eine solche Liebeserklärung hatte sie von Harry selten gehört. Und es tat ihr auch gut, dass Sirius sie so annahm wie sie war.

Sie waren gerade mit dem späten Frühstück fertig, als Sirius auf stand um in der Bibliothek ein Buch zu suchen, welches er einmal James geschenkt hatte.

„Oh, Mr. Black, ich habe gestern nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt sie zu begrüßen", eine strahlende Mary stand vor ihm. „Vom Aussehen haben sie sich geändert aber nicht vom Wesen, das Badezimmer ist seit gestern Mittag gerichtet, aber sie hatten Wichtigeres vor, nicht war? Aber ein schönes Bad hilft einem sehr."

Sirius grinste über das ganze Gesicht: „ Mary, war das nicht immer schon so mit mir, aber ein warmes Bad wäre nicht schlecht, das staubige Buch kann warten." .Er verschwand mit Mary Richtung Westflügel des Hauses.

Die Gäste am Frühstückstisch sahen dem ungleichen Paar nach. Albus wandte sich an Minerva McGonagall: "Ach hätte ich ihn doch früher öfter so erlebt, er folgt ihr wie ein unartiger Schuljunge."

„Harry, so unrecht hat Mary auch nicht, ein warmes Bad wäre jetzt auch das Beste", stellte Ginny fest und sah in erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry und Ginny, da wir nicht mit euch in die Badewanne wollen, werde ich Minerva in aller Ruhe das Waldhaus zeigen. Sie hat bisher nur davon gehört", verabschiedete sich Albus Dumbledore und wandte ging begleitet mit Minerva McGonagall in den Park.

Während sie den beiden nach schaute war Harry verschwunden. Die Karte des Suchenden zeigte ihm im Badezimmer, schnell beschwor sie einen Schwamm mit eiskaltem Wasser getränkt, verschwand in ihr Bad und traf Harry mit dem Schwamm, der gerade seine Kleider auf den Stuhl legte, voll auf dem Rücken. Es tat ihr unendlich gut, nach diesen anstrengenden Tagen in sich und in Harry wieder den Teenager zu entdecken. Nach dem gemeinsamen Bad, war das gesamte Bad triefend nass. Sie hatten sich eine richtige Wasserschlacht geliefert. Aber durch den Einsatz ihrer magischen Kräfte hatten die Hauselfen heute mit dem Badezimmer keine Arbeit mehr.

Harry sie in den Arm: „Ginny, eins ist klar, Sirius ist Sirius und Ginny ist Ginny. Nie werde ich dich vernachlässigen und unser alter Junggeselle muss sich um sich selbst kümmern, er ist jederzeit willkommen, aber die eigentliche Familie sind zur Zeit wir beide." Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, Harry hatte ohne ihre Gedanken zu lesen ihre Sorgen erkannt. Ja, so stellte sie sich eine Partnerschaft mit ihm vor, nur über das ‚zur Zeit' musste sie sich mit ihm unterhalten. Noch war sie zu jung um sich auf K/K/H einzulassen wie ihre Mutter, bei der sich alles um Küche/Kinder/Haushalt drehte, so nicht, aber den werde ich mir noch richtig biegen, denn zum Kinder bekommen hatte sie, nach ihren Vorstellungen noch über 10 Jahre Zeit. Ein Beruf, eine Karriere und Kinder konnte sie sich vorstellen, den in ihrem Haushalt gab es Hauselfen.

Es klopfte an ihrem Wohnzimmer, welches dem Schlafzimmer vorgelagert war. Beide riefen gleichzeitig "herein", und lachten darüber. Hermine streckte den Kopf herein, ganz alleine. „Das ist aber selten, dass man dich alleine sieht", frotzelte Harry. „Danke, gleichfalls", konterte Hermine. Ginny konnte nicht anders, sie fiel Hermine um den Hals, und schluchzte vor Glück laut auf. Harry verschwand aus dem Zimmer, irgendetwas wie „organisieren" hatte er gemurmelt.

Ginny drückte ihr beste Freundin. „Hermine, was haben wir nicht alles erreicht, ist es nicht gerade zu erschreckend".

Hermine strahlte sie an: „Ginny danke für das offene Gespräch in meinem Zimmer, sonst hätten wir uns nicht so unverkrampft benommen." „Was ist mit deinem gutgewachsenen Jungen, mit Sommersprossen, braunen Locken und dem Hang zur Bibliothek geworden?" Hermine strahlte: „Der Traum hat sich verwirklicht, und ganz ohne den magischen Einfluss einer rothaarige, grenzenlos verliebten Hexe."

„Merlin, sei Dank, ich habe neben Harry noch mindestens zwei Männer am Hals, Sirius bei seinen Gehversuchen in einer, für ihn nun freie Welt, und Severus mit den Gefühlen eines 14 jährigen, der scheinbar mit allem brechen will, vor allem mit Voldemort. Hermine das macht mir Angst. Außerdem, hast du endlich dein Refugium ausfindig gemacht, oder muss ich erst einmal Marcel entführen und verführen, dass du dich auf machst es zu suchen?"

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, Marcel und ich, wir sind durch den magischen Bogen von Hogwarts in dem Ferienhaus von meinen Großeltern herausgekommen. In einem Keller den wir noch nicht kannten. Mit dem Aufbau des Hauses werde ich mir noch etwas Zeit lassen, aber mein Refugium will ich schon finden, vielleicht sollte ich mich mal an Ollivander und seinen Magischen Rat wenden?" Ginny, schlug vor Hermine könnte doch Helga Hufflepuffs Portrait zu Rate ziehen.

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Türe, und Nathalie streckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer. „Störe ich?".

„Nathi das kannst du gar nicht, komm rein.", forderte Ginny sie auf. „Was ist den eigentlich aus dem Hexentreffen geworden?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihren beiden Freundinnen. Ginny suchte in ihrem Umhang und fand ihn schließlich ihren Kalender. „Wie wäre es mit morgen Nachmittag, da verschwinden wir einfach in euren schönen Rosengarten in die Normandie". „Ja und dann brauchen wir noch einen Termin mit Dumbledore."

Ginny und Nathalie schauten Hermine überrascht an. „Ja, Mädchen – wir müssen noch regeln wie wir in Hogwarts die ganze Angelegenheit managen, so mit monatlichem Besuchstag in Hogsmeade und Schlafräume schön getrennt ist mit mir nicht mehr zu machen, vielleicht sollten wir uns auch eine Reisetür einrichten um von Godrics-Kammer nach Godrics-Hollow zu kommen. Aber es wird auffallen, wenn wir jeden Abend uns einfach auflösen, um am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück satt und gelangweilt herumsitzen, weil Mary uns verwöhnt hat."

Ja, Hermine hatte recht, aber was war mit ihrer Hermine passiert. Sie begehrte gegen Regeln auf die sie vor ein paar Wochen noch massiv verteidigt hatte. „Man hört euch bis in das Treppenhaus lachen", meinte Françoise als sie in das Zimmer kam. „Leute, euer Einsatz hat sich rentiert, wir holen Remus ab und überraschen damit die Anderen."

Harry platzte gedankenverloren in das Wohnzimmer, das passte Ginny überhaupt nicht, sie waren mit der Ausarbeitung eines Vorschlages für Professor McGonagall noch nicht weiter gekommen. „Störe ich?".

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf, du wirst jetzt mit Françoise Lupin in Paris abholen und bringst die beiden am besten nach Grimmauldplatz. Und Sirius bleibt geht aber nicht mit nach Paris, er soll überrascht werden, klar!"„Jawohl, Mrs. Weasley-Potter", antwortete Harry mit einem frechen Grinsen und verschwand mit Françoise nach Paris.

„Wie ein altes Ehepaar", kommentierte Nathalie diesen Vorfall.

Ginny grinste: „Manche Männer muss man eben noch ein wenig biegen, oder läuft bei euch alles reibungslos?" Nathalie schmunzelte, eine Antwort blieb sie ihr aber schuldig, da Albus Dumbledore gerade, der Einladung Hermines folgend, in das Zimmer trat.

Ginny wandte sich nun an alle: „Nun ich schlagen vor, einen weiteren Kreis um die magische Uhr zu ziehen, das „Amulette grande". Sie erklärte weiter, dass diese Mitglieder erweiterte Rechte haben sollen, die individuell durch den Inneren Kreis festzulegen sind. Sie sollen direkt zu jedem Mitglied des Inneren Kreises Kontakt aufnehmen können und Zugang zu bestimmten Schutzräumen haben. „Ginny, ich glaube das ist machbar", meinte nach kurzem Nachdenken Professor Dumbledore. „Sollten wir dazu nicht Harry dabei haben, da es um die Refugien der Potters geht", fragte Albus vorsichtig.

„Lieber Albus, die Anderen sind Zeugen, wie mein Lebensgefährte mich – Mrs. Weasley-Potter – genannt hat. Ich habe hier alle Rechte und muss sie auch tagtäglich ausüben, weil ein gewisser junger Herr lieber Quidditch spielt. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung Harry hat den meisten Plänen bereits zugestimmt nur die Pläne mit Professor McGonagall verantworte ich alleine."

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ich glaube Severus Snape hat deine Willenskraft als erster erkannt und gewürdigt, mir fällt auch nichts anderes ein als dich mit Lily Potter zu vergleichen".

Hermine nahm Kontakt mit Professor McGonagall auf und bat sie in das Wohnzimmer von Ginny und Harry kommen. „Guten Abend die Damen, Albus du bist auch hier?", begrüßte Professor McGonagall alle. Ginny, war sich den Anforderungen der anderen bewusst, es ging hier um Rechte der Potters also musste sie aktiv werden, obwohl sie es gern Hermine überlassen hätte. „Professor McGonagall, die Mitgliedschaft im Inneren Kreis der Uhr schlagen sie, zur Zeit, aus um die Ordnung an der Schule nicht zu gefährden, wir haben darüber gesprochen und akzeptieren dies. Wir schlagen dem Gremium vor ihnen das Recht zur direkten Kontaktaufnahme zu jedem von uns sowie die Zugangsrechte nach Godrics-Hollow zu geben, wäre dies auch in ihrem Interesse?"

Überrascht nickte: „Ich möchte euch damit nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber in Hogwarts werden wir euch so gleich wie möglich behandeln müssen, wenigsten nach außen hin. Die Mädchen nickten, ja so kannte Ginny ihre Hausleiterin. Sie wollten zu viele Sonderrechte noch von ihr und dies schien zu ahnen. Alle waren zufrieden, so einen Hexenrat würde sie in Zukunft öfter einberufen, mal sehn was die Männer dazu sagen.

Während Harry mit Françoise noch in Paris war, begaben sich Ginny, Albus Dumbledore mit Severus und Bellatrix nach Holly-House-Cottage um die Schutzzauber über dem Grundstück zu sprechen. Albus versuchte sich auch gleich noch an den Reisetüren nach Godrics-Hollow und Hogwarts. Die, wie es zu erwarten war, ihm sehr gut gelangen. Als Ginny versuchsweise in Hogwarts an die Türe zu Snapes Privaträume klopfte, hörte man dies als würde sich direkt vor der Tür im Ferienhaus stehen und nicht hunderte Kilometer entfernt in Hogwarts. Während Bellatrix mit den Aufräumarbeiten begann, teste Severus die verschiedenen Türen.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, hier in Paris. Das erstemal, dass Harry ohne Ginny eine solche weite Strecke zurück gelegt hatte. Françoise hatte in ihrer ruhigen Art ihm die Koordinaten genannt.

Ginny war gut, schickte ihn in eine fremde Stadt zu einer schwierigen Mission. Gestern hatten sie Vollmond gehabt, und heute sollte er einen Werwolf nach Hause eskortieren. Alles was er über Werwölfe und Remus Lupin insbesondere erfahren hatte, muss es ihm heute besonders mies gehen.

„Harry", unterbrach in Françoise in seinen Gedanken, gerade hast du mich sehr an James erinnert. Die wenigen Augenblicke in denen ich ihn so richtig nachdenklich erlebt habe. Du musst nicht traurig sein, ihr habt großes geleistet." Harry schaute sie überrascht an: „Falsch Françoise, wir haben großes geleistet, jeder auf seine Art und doch hat bis jetzt alles hervorragend zusammen gepasst. Was soll ich als Magier, der Energie verteilen kann aber nicht heilen?"

Françoise lächelte, ihr Gesicht war freundlich und offen, jemand zu dem man Vertrauen fassen konnte, und das war für eine Heilerin sehr wichtig. Ihr kurzgeschnittenes braunes, welliges Haar war hier und da durch eine graue Strähne durch zogen. Sie sah etwas mitgenommen aus, aber wer wusste, was sie in der letzten Zeit mitgemacht hatte, sah darüber hinweg. Harry war sich nicht so sicher, ob es gut war Sirius nicht zu informieren: „Françoise, findest du, wir hätten Sirius nicht mitnehmen sollen, die beiden, waren die besten Freunde?"

Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht: „Harry, die Hartnäckigkeit deines Paten ist nicht verloren gegangen. Wir waren, während euerer Badeorgie im Grimmauldplatz und haben alles vorbereitet, falls es mit der Behandlung nicht geklappt haben sollte."

„Und wie hat er die Veränderungen aufgenommen?" „Nun erst einmal hat er das Wohnrecht von Remus unter seinem Dach bestätigt, er gab sogar noch ein paar Zimmer hinzu, so haben wir jetzt eine richtige große Wohnung. Er ist ungemein großzügig. Tonks, hat eine eigene Wohnung in der Mansarde erhalten, ihr solltet sie bei Gelegenheit ausbauen, du kennst ja ihre Abneigung zu Haushaltszauber."

Sie kamen viel zu früh beim magischen Universitätskrankenhaus an. Beim Durchqueren der großen Halle fiel Harry auf, dass die Informationstafel bedeutend umfangreicher war als in St. Mungo. Die Psychologischen Abteilungen waren wohl ein Schwerpunkt. „Françoise, könntest du mich zu Professor Chantal Mellier begleiten. Vielleicht könnte sie sich mal die Eltern von Neville ansehen. Wenn sie bei der Werwolfheilkunde schon so weit sind, wer sagt ob sie den Geisteszustand der Beiden nicht beeinflussen können."

„Harry gute Idee", schwungvoll öffnete sie eine Türe. „Nur drei Wochen zu spät, Professor Dumbledore war schneller." Harry sah überrascht in das Krankenzimmer, die Eltern von Neville waren nicht mehr in St. Mungo, sondern sie saßen am Tisch und aßen in aller Ruhe. Sie machten einen ruhigen Eindruck. Harry war so sehr überrascht, dass er vergaß zu grüßen. „Schön, dass du auch einmal bei uns vorbei schaust James", begrüßte ihn der Vater von Neville. „Sag, bloß du hast Lily nicht mitgebracht?", Alice Neville war neben ihrem Mann getreten. Harrys grauen Zellen arbeiteten hart, wie reagieren. Sie waren nicht mehr ganz durch den Wind, aber irgendwie stehen geblieben. Sie erkannten ihn ihm seinen Vater und freuten sich. Er spielte das Spiel mit. Und nach ein paar Minuten verabschiedete er sich von beiden. Auf dem Flur liefen sie einer Heilerin entgegen. „Oh, das ist aber nett von ihnen den Beiden einen Besuch abzustatten. Mein Name ist Chantal Mellier." „Harry Potter, Frau Professor das sind ja große Veränderungen die sie bewirkt haben."

„Leider hängen wir irgendwie fest, ich verspreche mir, wenn wir jemanden hätten der über den Angriff genau Bescheid weis und vielleicht noch jemand der kurz davor mit den Nevilles gesprochen hat, dass noch mehr Heilungschancen bestehen würden."

Bellatrix, wie ein Blitz fiel es Harry ein. Sie wäre perfekt, mit oder ohne Imperiums Fluch wusste sie Bescheid. "Professor Mellier, wäre eine Tatbeteiligte sinnvoll?" "Sie machen Scherze, aber um ihre, sehr fantasievolle, Frage zu beantworten. Ein Täter wäre optimal."

Harry muss schmunzeln. "Ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen wann, nur wir werden mit einer Täterin vorbei kommen, wenn sie mir versprechen, dass keine Info an das französische wie auch an das britische Zaubereiministerium geht."

"Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten, wir könnten mit den Eheleute Longbottom auch die Klinik verlassen, Professor Dumbledore hat einen Erholungsurlaub auf der Bourgh de Benon vorgeschlagen, die einem Freund von ihm gehört." "Françoise, jetzt weist du was dein Bruder so treibt." "Mister Potter auf eine Mitteilung von Professor Dumbledore, können wir die beiden Patienten per Portschlüssel dorthin bringen."

"Professor Mellier sie hören auf jeden Fall von uns."

Sie gingen weiter und erreichten, nachdem Harry in der Krankenhausverwaltung die Rechnung von Remus begleichen wollte, aber jemand anderem im bereits zuvor kommen war, den vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Im Garten saß ein völlig entspannter Lupin. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner Koffer. Als er Françoise erkannte rannte er los. Keine Anzeige von Müdigkeit, hier hatte Hermine und Nathalie ganze Leistung vollbracht. Harry nahm den Koffer und sah den beiden amüsiert zu.

Sie benahmen sich wie zwei Teenager. Als er ihn bemerkten lächelte er verlegen. „Harry hast du schon etwas über Sirius gehört, ich hatte den Traum, dass er im Grimmauldplatz stand und auf mich wartete. Vielleicht war auch Hermines Andeutung, dass Sirius warten würde ausschlaggebend für meinen Traum?" Harry gab Lupin seinen Koffer wieder und legte beiden die Hände auf die Schultern um für Remus einen Traum zu erfüllen.

In der hellerleuchteten großen Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz, saß Sirius vor dem Kamin und las in einem alten Buch. Es war eine herzliche Umarmung, zwischen den beiden Freunden. „Sag Moony, muss ich mir jetzt, während ihr euch in eurer Wohnung richtet, einen neuen Namen für dich einfallen lassen?", fragte Sirius lauernd. „Da ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass du dich in einem Wandschrank des Ministeriums versteckt hast, bekommst du von mir erst eine Antwort, wenn ich über dein Wiederauftauchen informiert bin.", konterte Remus. Mit Françoise ging er Hand in Hand die Treppen nach oben.

„Harry, danke für die treue Pflege meines Besitzes und die enormen Aufräumarbeiten hier im Grimmauldplatz.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Harry zu. „Außer, dem was ich dir gebeichtet habe, ist alles andere die Arbeit von Tonks, Hermine und Remus. Die haben hier gewirkt, sicherlich hat auch Françoise den einen oder anderen Schrumpfkopf in den Keller gebracht. Dass Kreacher von Lucius umgebracht wurde, weist du sicherlich schon von Winky, die nun hier wirkt. Dobby wollte zusammen mit Mary, die Hauselfen von Godrics-Hollow und Fuchsbau führen." Sirius grinste: „Endlich mal eine Hauselfe die nicht von Hermines Plänen überzeugt ist. Erst gerade eben lehnte sie einen Gehalt entrüstet ab. Den bekommt sie ihn eben bei Bedarf, auf einmal ausbezahlt, meinst du Hermine ist einverstanden." Frage sie gleich selber, wir müssen los, auch da kommt auch die Familie Benon – Lupin die Treppen herunter", meinte Harry spöttisch.

„Remus wie fühlst du dich, kannst du noch eine Überraschung verkraften? Die anderen warten auf Godrics-Hollow?" „Harry, es wird endlich Zeit, dass ich mich dem stelle. In Paris habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht und auch viel davon geträumt, von der alten Zeit. Es ist wichtig für mich sie mal wieder zu besuchen.

Gemeinsam tauchten sie in der Bibliothek von Godrics-Hollow auf. Auf Ginnys fragenden Blick hin, antwortete Françoise für ihn: „Ginny beide haben sich erst im Grimmauldplatz 12 getroffen. Wir haben Sirius dorthin bestellt." Ginny grinste und Harry grinste zurück. „Ihr beiden und euere Machtspiele, dabei kann keiner von euch dem Anderen irgendetwas verwehren", bemerkte Hermine.

„Wir werden wohl ohne Remus und Sirius anfangen müssen." Harry beobachtete die beiden alten Freunde wie es sie in den Garten zog.

„Albus und ich haben zusammen mit Severus die Reisetüren für Severus, in Holly-House-Cottage eingerichtet", übernahm Ginny die Führung der Sitzung: „Severus hat nun eine Reisetüre von Hogwarts nach Holly-House-Cottage und von dort eine nach Godrics-Hollow. Diese Türen kann nur er aktivieren. Bellatrix kommt in das Ferienhaus rein und raus, kann aber niemand mitnehmen. Beide haben nun in Holly-House-Cottage bis auf weiteres ihre Räume. Wir Schüler bekommen in unseren jeweiligen Zimmern, über die wir am beste Morgen mit dir, Albus sprechen, ebenfalls Reisetüren."

Alle anderen nickten anerkennend. „Das habt ihr in eurem Hexenrat toll vorbereitet, aber ich beantrage zusätzlich zwei Reisetüren. " Alle schauten Marcel überrascht an, der sonst so ruhig Junge war aufgesprungen „Ihr sollte die Schwachen unter uns nicht vergessen, eine Reistüre zu haben bedeutet auch Sicherheit für die man selber was tun kann, man muss nicht warten bis man Hilfe bekommt, man kann sich und vielleicht anderen auch helfen. Reisetüren können von Berechtigten aktiviert werden. Diese müssen keine Zauberer sein und erst recht keine Magier, deshalb werden wir in der Praxis von Albert und Victoria Granger und in Maison Granger eine solche Tür installieren. Hermine, du hast sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn diese Türen direkt hier in Godrics-Hollow enden?"

Harry nickte anerkennend: „Hermine, es liegt an dir, wohin deine Eltern bei einem Angriff gerettet werden sollen? Ich schlage vor, sie kommen hierher. Wenn sie im Godrics-Hollow sind, sind sie geschützt. Albus ein Logierhaus für Gäste könnten wir doch auch ohne weiteres errichten, irgendwo auf einer Lichtung". „Nein, Harry, das Logierhaus werden Marcel und ich auf dem Grund Ravenclaws errichten, dass ist eines unserer Ziele, wenn Mama und Papa bis es soweit ist hier unterkommen bin ich glücklich!". „Morgen früh, punkt acht Uhr, Hermine. Wir beiden können doch mit Albus zusammen die Türen installieren, oder?"

Der alte Schulleiter nickte, er erhob sich und ging zu Terrassentüre, er sah besorgt zur Türe hinaus. „Harry, Ginny schaut mal bitte nach den Beiden, wir brauchen langsam Klarheit wegen Bellatrix. Das Ministerium will die Kronzeugenregelung einführen, noch könnte man die Bedingungen beeinflussen. Wenn das Gesetz mal geschrieben ist müssen wir uns daran halten."

Ginny und Harry trafen beide vor dem Grab seiner Eltern, sie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg. „Albus schickt uns, meint ihr Dad und Mum würde dies hier alles gefallen?" „Ja, sie würden begeistert sein, nicht wahr Sirius."

Sie kehrte in das Haus zurück und gingen gemeinsam mit den Anderen zu der aufgebauten Uhr im Kellergeschoss. „Sirius, du weist es geht nun um Bellatrix, wie bereit bist du ihr zu Verzeihen?" „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihr ausführlich zu sprechen, aber die Angelegenheit in der Ministeriumsabteilung habe ich überstanden, wichtig ist mir die Sache mit den Longbottoms." Harry nickte und sprach leise mit Françoise, als diese begeistert nickte wandte er sich an alle: „Bei dem Besuch in Paris wollte ich mich nach den Heilchancen für die Eltern von Neville erkundigen, aber Albus war mal wieder eine Nasenlänge voraus. Den Longbottom geht es besser, sie leben aber noch in der Zeit vor dem Angriff. Mich haben sie als James bezeichnet und gingen auch nicht davon ab. Das eigentlich Interessante ist, dass die Professorin Mellier sich sehr viel von einem Zusammentreffen von Täter und Opfer verspricht. Ich habe vor mit Bellatrix darüber zu sprechen. Egal ob der Test ihre Angaben bestätigen oder nicht, spricht was dagegen?"

„Wie willst du das Treffen organisieren, Bellatrix kann unmöglich einfach so in Paris auftauchen, sie wird sicherlich überall gesucht." „Hermine, dein Schwiegerpapa und Albus haben die Longbottoms nach Bourg de Benon eingeladen, und dort hat kein Ministerium Zugriff auf sie.

Eine Türe schlug zu und Schritte waren vor dem Raum zu hören, es klopfte und Severus trat mit Bellatrix ein. „Albus du hast uns gerufen, wie sind die Tests verlaufen?" „Das Severus werden wir gleich selber sehen, ich dachte jeder sollte dabei sein. Vertrauen schafft man durch Offenheit."

Marcel stand auf und erklärte sie über die Funktion und Handhabung der Celumagi-Uhr auf.

Ginny hatte den Trank mit gebracht, den Severus bei ihr deponiert hatte und alle schauten gespannt auf den Holzstuhl auf den sich Harry gesetzt hatte. „Ich habe auf diesen Zettel fünf verschiedene Tage geschrieben, an drei von ihnen stand Harry unter dem Imperiums-Fluch. Dank meinem Tagebuch kann ich sogar noch die Stunden nennen, wenn wir es ganz genau haben wollen." Hermine reichte Albus ihren Notizzettel.

Harry nahm den Trank ein, und bekam die Kugeln in die Hände gelegt. Marcel machte sich am Rückenteil des Stuhles, wo die eigentliche Uhr war zu schaffen. Die Uhr bestand ihren Test.

Harry machte den Stuhl für Ron frei, die Uhr funktionierte einwandfrei.

Sirius setzte sich auf den Stuhl und gab Dumbledore einen Zettel in die Hand. Dessen Minenspiel zeigte allen wie überrascht der Professor war. „Leute ich habe Marcel ein paar Termine gegeben, die er nun abtesten wird. Remus kennt die Termine an denen ich mit dem Imperiums-Fluch belegt war, und wenn die Uhr das bestanden hat können wir ihr endgültig glauben.

Es folgten ein par Termine , aus der Jugendzeit von Sirius von denen zwei positiv waren, der letzte Termin war vor ein paar Stunden gewesen. Auch dieser war für alle überraschenderweise positiv.

Remus stand neben Dumbledore: „Die Uhr hat alle Termine richtig gewertet. Die Fluch von vorhin stammte von unserem Schulleiter. Beide wollten die Uhr dem Test unterziehen, ob die Uhr auch reagiert, wenn der Termin nicht allzu lange her ist."

Severus, Albus und Bellatrix standen in einem Kreis zusammen. „Die Testphase mit Misses Lestrange dauert etwas länger. Der Schulleiter sah sich während des Redens im Raum um. „Ich habe ein paar bestimmte Termine mir notiert, die mir sehr wichtig sind. Der Termin, der uns alle interessiert ist auch dabei. Bellatrix ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und der Test begann.

Ron protokollierte die Ergebnisse, die recht unterschiedlich ausfielen. Die Kugel leuchteten unterschiedlich stark rot, bei drei oder vier Terminen konnte keine Reaktion festgestellt werden. Albus verglich die Ergebnisse mit seiner Liste: „Die Termine die für mich besonders wichtig waren haben alle angeschlagen. Bei drei Terminen blieb die Reaktion aus, dass bedeutet Bellatrix Lestranges stand bei ihrer Geburt, dem Kampf im Ministerium und bei der Befreiungsaktion für Sirius nicht unter dem Imperiums-Fluch. Die schrecklichen Verbrechen an den Lestranges, sowie einige andere Gewaltakte passierten unter dem Imperiums-Fluch. Ich danke ihnen Misses Lestranges. Morgen werden wir uns in einem größeren Kreis treffen, damit alle erfahren, wie es Sirius ergangen ist und Remus zu sagen hat."

Bellatrix erhob sich aus dem Sessel, selbstbewusst aber nicht überheblich. „Bevor wir zum Essen gehen würde ich gerne noch unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen Trixi." Ginny nahm den überraschten Severus zur Seite uns sprach ruhig auf ihn ein. Die überrasche Bellatrix folgte Harry in einen Nebenraum.

„Ich bin erleichtert, dass deine Aussagen über den Fluch stimmen. Wir hätten sonst ein größeres Problem im Team gehabt, da Mister Longbottom, wie du aus dem Ministerium weist mit uns sehr gut befreundet ist." Bellatrix hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Nun, Frank und Alice Longbottom könnte geholfen werden. Die behandelnde Professorin Mellier in Paris, ist davon überzeugt. Sie benötigt aber die Mitarbeit von jemanden, den die Longbottoms vor diesem feigen Überfall noch gesehen haben oder die beste Lösung, dich weil du ja dabei warst."

Bellatrix sah nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war. „Dein Schutz von uns bleibt, egal wie du dich entscheidest bestehen. Eine Mitarbeit könnte ein etwas anderes, geringfügig anderes Bild bei der Jury ergeben. Bei den Muggel werden Mörder und andere Gewaltverbrecher, bei denen man eine Chance zur Besserung sieht, nach 15 Jahren Haft entlassen. Sicherlich wäre die Zauberwelt von dieser Regelung im Zusammenhang mit der Kronzeugenaussage zu überzeugen."

„Harry, du verlangst viel von mir. Ehemalig Opfer gegenüberstehen und vielleicht auch noch Fragen nachdem ‚Wie' und ‚Warum' beantworten zu müssen."

„Überlege es dir, irgendwann kommen die Fragen sowieso."


	53. 13 Die Rückkehr 5 Ministerin zu Besuch

Hallo, ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert. Vielleicht ist es auch schon eine Zumutung für Euch, sich in diese FF wieder hineinzuversetzten. Wäre aber toll, wenn Ihr Euch die Zeit nehmen würdet. Danke an **Tifferany Tonks **die hier betagelesen hat und auch ein Dank an **Gerd **der druch seinen Vorschlag die Geschicht wiederbelebt hat.

Über ein Review würde ich mir sehr freuen.

**Rückblick auf 13.4. Die Celumagi-Uhr.**

Bellatrix sah nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher aus, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war. „Dein Schutz von uns bleibt, egal wie du dich entscheidest, bestehen. Eine Mitarbeit könnte ein etwas anderes, geringfügig anderes Bild bei der Jury ergeben. Bei den Muggel werden Mörder und andere Gewaltverbrecher, bei denen man eine Chance zur Besserung sieht, nach 15 Jahren Haft entlassen. Sicherlich wäre die Zauberwelt von dieser Regelung im Zusammenhang mit der Kronzeugenaussage zu überzeugen."

„Harry, du verlangst viel von mir. Ehemaligen Opfer gegenüberstehen und vielleicht auch noch Fragen nachdem ‚Wie' und ‚Warum' beantworten zu müssen."

„Überlege es dir, irgendwann kommen die Fragen sowieso."

13.5. Die Ministerin zu Besuch 

Drei erholsame Tage später, in den Harry nichts von Bellatrix oder deren Entscheidung in der Unterstützung für Frank und Alice Longbottem gehört hat. War ein Zusammentreffen der Kreise der Uhr, des Phönixordens geplant.

Der große Speisesaal von Godrics-Hollow erstrahlte im vollem Glanz, so viele Gäste waren noch nie versammelt gewesen. Der Vorschlag von Albus ihre Eltern in den Inneren Kreises aufzunehmen, hatte Ginny verärgert. Papa dürfte von ihr aus schon alles, aber Mama würde nur überall meinen für Ordnung sorgen zu müssen, obwohl zu Hause im Fuchsbau, ohne die entsandten Hauselfen, das Chaos herrschte, würde sie hier ihr Vorschriften machen. Ihre gemeinsame Wohnung hatte sie mit einem Schutzzauber versiegelt, das Hexentreffen welches in ihrem Wohnzimmer statt fand, war in Ordnung, aber Mama wäre nicht im Wohnzimmer geblieben, also hatte sie ihr den Zugang mit einem Schutzzauber verwehrt.

Heute sollten beide Verbindungen tagen, sie liebte eigentlich ein ungezwungenes Zusammensein, wo jeder das los wurde, was ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Aber Albus war der Ansicht, dass es eine Leitung vorhanden sein müsste die das alles lenkt, und er hatte für sie und ihn Stühle mit höheren Rückenlehnen beschworen, zum Glück saß Harry neben ihr und neben ihm Hermine. So fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer. Das war das erste Mal, dass sich ihre Mutter unterordnen musste, mal sehen wie das läuft. Sie suchte Harry, bevor sie ihre Mutter begrüßte, der stand gemütlich in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Ron. „He ihr drei, glaubt ihr ich schaffe es, alle und vor allem Mama hier unter Kontrolle zu halten?". „He Ginny, wer sonst. Ich höre dir gerne zu und mit Hermine und Nathalie bist du eh einer Meinung, wie wir es im Kreis der Freunde eben mitbekommen haben. Hast du etwa Angst vor Mama?", bekam sie von Ron zur Antwort.

Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein, und Ginny ergriff die Tischglocke.

„Im Namen des Freundeskreises der magischen Uhr und des Hauses Potter heiße ich sie alle ganz herzlich bekommen. Das Treffen hatten wir eigentlich geplant um die Zusammenarbeit zwischen beiden Organisationen zu verbessern. Wir aus dem Kreis der Uhr wissen um die hervorragende Arbeit des Ordens des Phönixes und gratulieren euch dazu.

Als aller erstes möchte ich dich Sirius bitten, am besten mit Bellatrix uns eure Geschichte erzählen."

Großes Getuschel entstand am Tisch, als bemerkt wurde, dass es sich hier um Bellatrix Lestrange handelte.

„Trixi ist derzeit hier. Sollten Informationen über ihren Aufenthaltsort, wie auch über die Tatsache, dass sie unter dem besonderen Schutz des Hauses Potter und dem Freundeskreis der Uhr steht, in die Zauberwelt gelangen, möchte ich nicht in der Haut desjenigen stecken. Ein Eingreifen des Ministeriums ist hier nicht möglich. Godrics-Hollow ist, nach dem Wiederaufbau nicht nur mit sehr sicheren Mauern und Türmen bewehrt, wir sind auch sehr wehrhaft, auch wenn wir unsere magischen Kräfte bisher nur defensiv eingesetzt haben. Unsere Unterstützung ist nicht von der Fahndungsliste des Ministeriums abhängig."

Während diesen eindrucksvollen von Harry in drohenden Tonfall ausgesprochener Erklärung, war er aufgestanden um demonstrativ hinter Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape getreten.

Bellatrix und Sirius waren aufgestanden, nachdem Sirius einen kleinen Tisch herbei beschworen hat, stellte Bellatrix ein Denkarium darauf. Wie Severus Snape am Hogwartstag Szenen aus dem Unterricht sah man hier zu erst die Erlebnisse aus Bellatrix Leben, welche zur Befreiung von Sirius geführt hatten. Danach diese aus der Sicht von Sirius.  
Anerkennender Beifall brandete auf.

„Was auch immer mit der Verlegung von Sirius in den Turm bezweckt wurde, es hat sie Misses Lestrange in eine sehr schwierige und gefährliche Lage gebracht.", meinte Moody.

Bellatrix war ganz bleich im Gesicht, sie sah aus als würde sie jetzt erst die Tragweite ihres Vorgehens verstanden haben. „Danke, dass du ihre Lage so treffend auf den Punkt gebracht haben", übernahm Albus Dumbledore das Wort. „Unsere jungen Freunde vom Kreis der magischen Uhr, haben alle Vorkehrungen getroffen um sie zu schützen. Allein auf einen Wunsch hin wurde hier gehandelt. Bellatrix wird nun, wie wir bis zu dem Prozess, von beiden Seiten gesucht, gejagt und bedroht. Arthur Weasley bist du der Ansicht, dass die in diesem Denkarium zusammen gefassten Gedanken vom Gericht als geheime Aussage von Bellatrix Lestrange akzeptiert werden? Bitte setzte dich für die Anwendung der Kronzeugenregelung ein." Professor Dumbledore nickte, der bis vor kurzem gesuchten Todesserin aufmunternd zu.

Professor Snape erhob sich, er brauchte kein Klopfen an ein Glas um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Wie im Unterricht war alles schlagartig still. "Da hier soviele Alte versammelt sind." Unmutiges Gemurmel von den Angesprochenen unterbrach seine Ansprache. "Ja, so richtig Alte, wie Mrs Weasley oder Mister Moody, welche die Eheleute Longbottom noch kennen, sind gefragt. Bellatrix hat mich in die Sache mithineingezogen, es geht um die Bemühungen der Universität in Paris, die Folgen der Flüche auf die beiden zu behandel. Es wird ein langer und auch für Bella ein harter Weg. Es kann Wochen oder Monate dauern, bis Besserungen eintreten. Die erste Reaktion hatten wir schon, Frank Longbottom hat mit dem Stuhl auf uns geworfen. Wir brauchen die Mitarbeiter der Alten die beide noch kannten, sie sollen mit soviel wie möglich konfrontiert werden um ihren Geist auf die Sprünge zu helfen."

Ginny unterbrach die Unterhaltung am Tisch mit der Glocke. "Die Koordination wer wann und mit was bei den Longbottoms auftaucht übernehmen wir." Ihre Mutter schaute sie kritisch an nur der Widerspruch kam nicht von ihr.

"Nein Ginny, die Briefe können an dich gehen, aber ich bekomme diese von dir ungeöffnet. Ich habe mich entschieden über einige Schatten zu springen, also werde ich es auch betreuen. Ich bin Bellatrix Black und ich werde eine Black bleiben. Das bedeutet reinwaschen will und kann ich mich nicht, und deshalb möchte ich auch nichts mehr von Bekehrung hören. Ich bin zum alten Familienspruch zurück gekehrt. _Toujour poor_, spricht die Überzeugung der Blacks, bis auf einer Ausnahme aus. Aber es steht nichts von Gewalt und Unterdrückung darin."

Ginny nickte überrascht. „Nun, da wir unsere Überzeugungen losgeworden sind, werdet ihr euch gefragt haben. Wie können die ihr trauen. Ja wir trauen ihr manches zu, aber wir vertrauen ihr auch, nicht nur deshalb weil sie uns die Warheit gesagt hat. Ja Papa ich weiß, trau nichts was du nichts sehen kannst, und Mad-Eye wir waren immer Vorsichtig."

Der Angesprochene grinse über sein vernarbtes Gesicht: „Wer aber sagt, dass sie nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch steht, oder nur behauptet während der Taten darunter stand?"

Als sich das allgemeine Gemurmel gelegt hatte, sprach Ginny weiter. „Als wenn es abgestimmt gewesen wäre. Danke für die Frage. Wir haben es überprüft, und wie? Wir haben etwas ganz Besonderes, wir haben eine Celumagi-Uhr."

„Eine was?", Mr Weasley war sehr aufgeregt. „Eine 'Cercles de lumières magiques sur l'horloge du passé', oder man nennt sie auch ' Magische Lichtkreise auf der Uhr der Vergangenheit' ", warf Hermine ein. Moody pfiff durch die Zähne: „Da haben wir etliche von diesen Gauner nach dem letzten Krieg haben ziehen lassen müssen, und irgendwo gammelt so ein Lügendedektor herum. Funktioniert der überhaupt? Das würde ich gerne testen!"

„Wir sind überzeugt, dass sie funktioniert die Celumagi-Uhr, aber wir verstehen auch, dass ihr das überpüfen wollt. Mad-Eye Moody danke für die Bereitschaft, Leute macht mal etwas Platz unser Auror wird die Uhr jetzt testen!" „Harry, wie sollte ich die Uhr testen!" Harry grinste: „Nun ich keine einen langen Zeitraum, in dem der Fluch über dir lag, Mad-Eye. Kannst du dich an das Jahr des Trimagischen Tunieres erinnern?"

„Bursche, nicht immer lasse ich mich so überfahren", brummte Mad Eye und kam tatsächlich in die Mitte des Raumes. Nathalie hatte zusammen mit Ginny den Stuhl mit der Uhr heraufbeschworen, er passte garnicht zu der Einrichtung, aber das war da kleinste Problem.

Moody setzte sich auf den Stuh: „Ein Test reicht mir nicht!" Hermine wühlte in ihrer Tasche und zog ein altes Tagebuch hervor. „Nein ein Test ist zu wenig, Albus hier ist mein Schultagebuch, des betreffenden Jahres. Wir alle standen für kurze Zeit unter dem Imperius – Fluch, du darfst dir mit Mr Moddy die Tage heraussuchen und uns testen."

Dumbledore nahm das Buch entgegen und blätterte etwas. Nach der Testreihe die das Funktionieren die Celumagi-Uhr bestätigt hatte, gab es keine Einwände mehr dagegen. Harry lehnte den Vorschlag ab, die Uhr dem Ministerium zu überlassen. „Nachbauen dürfen sie die Uhr, aber das Original schützt uns."

Die Aufregung über das Auftreten von Bellatrix in ihrem Kreis und über die Tests an diesem sicherlich schwarzmagischen Gerätes legte sich nur langsam. Jetzt erst reallisierten viele wer alles mit am Tisch saß.

Sirius wurde von Dumbledore, mit einer kleinen Rede begrüßt, in der er mit Hinweisen auf dessen Hang von dramatischen Aktionen aus der Jugendzeit bis heute, nicht sparte.

Jetzt begannen die einzelnen Ordensmitglieder Sirius zu begrüßen.

Ginny dauerte dies alles zu lange, sind wir jetzt ein Orden zum Kampf gegen das Böse und der lockere Verein zu Begrüßung alter Kameraden. Dem Blickwechsel zwischen Harry und Hermine nach zu urteilen tauschten sie gerade Gedanken aus. Ginny nützte die Möglichkeit des magischen Paares aus und schlich sich in Harry Gedankenwelt ein. Hermine war der gleichen Ansicht, nur beide waren ratlos wie man das allgemeine Gelabere unterbrechen konnte, um endlich an wichtige Informationen über die Taten der Todesser zu erfahren. Ron und Nathalie schauten verträumt vor sich hin, während Severus sich intensiv mit Piere Benon und Bellatrix Lestrange unterhielt.

Lupin sprach leise mit Françoise, und diese strahlte ihn an. An Ginny gewandt, deutete er Essbewegungen an und meldete sich telepathisch bei ihr um seinem Wunsch Nachdruck zu verleihen.. Ginny lachte und rief: „Danke, Remus dies ist eine hervorragende Idee."

Harry und Albus, stimmten der Wendung gerne zu und an der Stirnseite des Speisesaals wurde von Albus Tische heraufbeschworen um Platz für das Buffett zu schaffen. Harry sagte in der Küche Bescheid und lies, zusammen mit Ginny die Speisen auf den Tischen erscheinen. Während dem ersten Teil des Treffens war es draußen Nacht geworden.

Überrascht sahen alle auf als Lupin das Gemälde über dem Buffett verschwinden lies und durch ein bewegtes Bild ersetzte und die Stimme lauter als sonst erhob: „ Durch den großen Einsatz unserer beiden Bücherwürmer, Hermine und Marcel und der Unnachgiebigkeit meiner Françoise Benon wurde es möglich, dass ich gestern Nacht spazieren gehen konnte, danke euch allen." Verwundert schauten die Anwesenden ihn an, um sich weiter zu unterhalten. Enttäuschung breitete sich auf Remus Gesicht aus, die Reaktion hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.

Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf, und viel ihm um den Hals. Severus Snape starrte das Bild an, welches er nun so vergrößerte, dass alles es sehen konnten. Es zeigte Remus Lupin im Park der magischen Universitätsklinik von Paris, wie er vom Vollmond beleuchtet auf einer Wiese stand. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Urkunde der Universität. Plötzlich jubelten alle.

Remus Lupin hatte den Werwolfsfluch in der magischen Universitätsklinik in Paris abschütteln können.

Am nächsten Tag wurde es Mittag, bis sich etwas Leben auf Godrics-Hollow zeigte. Das Treffen ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Am Nachmittag wollte sich eigentlich der Freundeskreis der Uhr versammeln, aber da alle etwas Zeit zur Erholung brauchten, wurde das Treffen auf den Abend verschoben.

Die einzigsten von der gestrigen Runde, die schon am spätem Vormittag im Ministerium Termine hatten waren der stellvertretende Minister Arthur Weasley und er, Sirius Black. Der nun befreit von dem Vorwurf des Verrates und des Mordes an 14 Muggel und 1 Zauberer endlich wieder offen auftreten konnte. Gemeinsam mit Arthur hatte er noch am Abend Madame Bones von seiner Entführung und Befreiung berichtetet. Vor dem engsten Vertrauten der Ministerin lies Sirius Einblick in das Denkarium zu. Die Gedanken von Bellatrix Lestrange im Denkarium deckten sich mit den Aussagen von Rodolphus Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy, Draco Mutter war schon am frühen Vormittag im Ministerium erschienen, um ihre Stellungsnahme zu Protokoll zu geben. Den Auroren hatte sie Maison Malfoy geöffnet, damit sie nach Beweismaterial suchen konnten, welches die Aussagen der beiden Malfoy sowie von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange.

Aufgrund der Kooperationsbereitschaft und den wirklich guten Schutzzaubern über dem Herrensitz der Malfoys, gestatte Madame Bones die Rückkehr von Draco in das Elternhaus.

Sirius wurde mit einer Ehrenerklärung des Ministeriums wieder in alle seine Rechte eingesetzt. Über die Entschädigung für die 14 Jahre währende ungerechtfertigte Haft sollte die Ständeversammlung entscheiden.

Ministerin Bones schaute überrascht auf, als Sirius Black ihr widersprach. Sirius gab zu Protokoll, dass er auf das Geld gerne verzichten würde, wenn statt dessen in der Zauberwelt endlich die Menschenrechte eingeführt würden. Er forderte die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe und die wirklich lebenslange Haft. So wie für die Zauberwelt eine zusätzliche Regelung, wie mit Straftäter, welche nachweislich unter dem Imperiumsfluch gestanden hatten, umzugehen ist. Und vor allem, keine Strafe ohne Gerichtsurteil. Der Betrag würde, dann als Grundeinlage für eine Stiftung zur Entschädigung von Opfern dienen.

Arthur Weasley und Madame Bones schauten ihn sehr beeindruckt an. Madame Bones wandte sich wieder an ihn: „Eine solche grundsätzliche Änderung des Rechtssystems ist der Ständekammer vorbehalten, aber ihre Anregungen sind nicht falsch. Bitte fassen sie ihre Forderungen doch mal bitte schriftlich zusammen, wenn es ihnen möglich ist bitte ich um Vorlage der dementsprechenden Muggelgesetze. Mr. Black ich darf doch von ihrer Mitarbeit in der Kommission ausgehen? Können wir ihnen bei der Suche nach einem Arbeitsplatz behilflich sein, das mindeste was wir jetzt für sie tun können?"

Das hatte sich Sirius auch schon überlegt, früher war einmal Auror gewesen, aber diese ständige Gängelung durch das Ministerium war ihm schon vor 14 Jahren auf die Nerven gegangen. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore noch eine Stelle frei? „Danke für ihr Angebot, nach über 14 Jahren werde ich mich zuerst um das Privatvermögen kümmern müssen, welches mir das großzügige Angebot der Stiftungsgründung erlaubt. Jederzeit komme ich auf das Angebot zurück, sollte ich den Einfluss des Ministeriums benötigen."

„Mr. Black bitte nehmen sie sich einen Rechtsanwalt, damit ihre Klage gegen ihre Entführerin erhoben werden kann", forderte die Ministerin ihn auf. „Frau Minister ich bin überzeugt, dass sie nur unter dem Imperiumsfluch so grausam gehandelt hat. Natürlich, wie die meisten der Blacks neigt sie sehr stark zur schwarzen Seite unserer Welt, ab dies ist ja nicht verboten."

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber wir dürfen die Angelegenheit Longbottom nicht vergessen! Und auch die angegriffenen Jugendlichen im Ministerium. Und ohne Anklage, kein Prozess und ohne Prozess keine Kronzeugenregelung. Mr. Black und dies ist auch bei den Muggel so, beachten sie dies, klagen sie gegen unbekannt."

„Die betroffenen Jungendlichen, werden von meinen Kindern Ginny und Ronald, sowie Harry Potter und Hermine Granger informiert, ich nehme an, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen treffen werden.", stellte Arthur Weasley in Aussicht.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Madame Bones war sehr überrascht. „Meine Tochter und ihr Freund Harry Potter laden uns heute Mittag zum Essen nach Godrics-Hollow ein, nehmen sie an?", fragte Arthur ohne auf den Gesichtsausdruck der Ministerin einzugehen.

„Nach Godrics-Hollow, stimmt also die Sage, dass die Potters die Erben Godric Gryffindors sind?" Sirius spürte wie unwohl sich Arthur fühlte, vermutlich da er seine Vorgesetzte nicht ausführlich genug informiert hatte. Jetzt half nur noch die Flucht nach vorn.

„Frau Ministerin", unterbrach Sirius die Stille. „Sirius wollen wir eigentlich nicht bei dem Du von vor 14 Jahren bleiben", warf Amelia Bones ein. Sirius grinste, sein Charme wirkte, auch wenn er körperlich nicht gerade anziehend war, zur Zeit jedenfalls nicht.

„Gern, wir werden jetzt gemeinsam durch den Bogen der Mysteriumsabteilung gehen, aber durch den richtigen, bist du bereit Arthur?" Madame Bones schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Ja Amalia es gibt noch einige Sachen die du nicht weisst, aber deshalb bist du auch heute nach Godrics-Hollow geladen, können wir gehen. Aber wir apparieren in den Raum des falschen Bogens, sonst verursachen wir zuviel Aufsehen.

Sehr misstrauisch beäugte die Ministerin den Bogen: „Dieser Bogen, der seit Jahrhunderten als Tor zur Welt der Toten galt, soll nur eine Fälschung sein?" Arthur klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter: „Warum er erstellt wurde wissen wir noch nicht, aber er wurde von Lord Voldemort, oder sagen wir lieber Tom Riddle missbraucht, also weis er davon."

Arthur ging vor das zugemauerte Tor und berührte die Umfassung. Wie in der Winkelgasse gab das Tor den Eintritt frei. Madame Bones lies sich von Arthur erklären, warum es diesen Schutzraum gibt. Die Erklärung war auch für Sirius sehr sinnig. Er wusste, dass Arthur im Ministerium wie auch im Fuchsbau den Schutzraum öffnen konnte, aber in Godrics-Hollow nur der Innere Kreis, sowie die Mitglieder des Amulett Grande. Er informierte Arthur per Gedankenübertrag, dass er den Part in Godrics-Hollow unauffällig übernehmen wolle. Arthur schlug vor, Harry davon zu informieren. In einer kurzen Pause die auf Sirius und Madame Bones wie eine Konzentrationsübung wirkte, informierte er Ginny und Harry über ihr Eintreffen im Schutzraum von Godrics-Hollow.

„Sirius", meldete sich Arthur bei ihm, „das magische Kleeblatt hat die Ministerin ermächtigt den Bogen hier zu aktivieren, sollen wir sie damit überraschen?" „Klar, Arthur ein wenig mehr Vertrauen schadet nicht, sonst wittert sie noch eine Verschwörung, du kennst ja die Schreibtischtäter", antwortete Sirius ihm per Telepathie.

Arthur ging auf den eigentlichen magischen Bogen zu, erklärte der Ministerin wie dieser zu aktivieren ist. Amalie Bones war genauso wissbegierig wie ihr Bruder Edgar, der noch vor den Potters im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen war. Eine amtierende Ministerin im Großen Kreis der magischen Uhr und vielleicht auch im Orden des Phönix hatte seinen Reiz, dachte sich Sirius. Er konnte als neuestes Mitglied wohl kaum den Vorschlag machen, aber vielleicht hatte er die Möglichkeit mit den Jugendlichen darüber zu reden. Ginny oder Hermine könnten es sicherlich geschickt einfädeln. Harry war wie James, direkt und manchmal auch fordernd. Eine stille Vereinnahmung, so ganz ohne auffälligem Prozedere würde eine Bindung an die Kreise nicht so auffällig machen. Nun die vier waren ja schon in der Richtung tätig, mit der Berechtigung für den magischen Bogen im Ministerium, die Grundlage war gelegt.

Warum ging er eigentlich von zwei Orden aus, wäre es nicht besser der Orden des Phönixes würde sich den magischen Kreise, als unabhängiger Kreis anschließen? Aber damit kam er nicht durch.

„Amalia bitte, spreche nun die Formel während du den Bogen berührst. Ein magisches Licht erhellte den romanischen Rundbogen und Arthur führte die Ministerin durch den Bogen, Sirius folgte ihnen schnell, denn für ihn war die ganze Sache noch immer unheimlich.

„Willkommen auf Godrics-Hollow", begrüßte Harry die Ministerin freundlich. „Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Es ist sicherlich das erste Mal, dass ein minderjähriger Zauberer einen Minister einlädt, aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Und was sich in der letzten Zeit geändert hat ist enorm."

Harry schüttelte zu erst der Ministerin und Arthur die Hand, Sirius bekam von seinem Patensohn einen freundlich gemeinten Schubs. „Nun Sirius, du kennst das Haus länger als ich." Mit diesen Worten zeigte Harry auf den zugemauerten Torbogen.

Für Sirius war das erste Mal, bisher war er nur in Begleitung von Harry oder Ginny mit den Bögen unterwegs gewesen. Der Schutzraum öffnete sich und gemeinsam gingen sie die geschwungene Treppe nach oben in die große Halle. „Mr. Potter das Gebäude habe ich aber kleiner in Erinnerung?", stellte die Ministerin überrascht fest.

„Nun, als James und Lily hier wohnten, war es in der Tat um einiges kleiner. Aber es wurde mit magischen Kräften für den Erben Gryffindors in der ganzen Größe wieder errichtet. Dieser neuen Bestimmung entsprechend wurden auch die zwei angrenzenden Flügel errichtet, so kann der Gebäudekomplex jederzeit mit großen Herrenhäuser in Groß Britannien verglichen werden.", beantwortete Sirius die Frage.

Trotzdem, dass das Treffen gestern erst am frühen Morgen beendet wurde, waren alle Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises, die komplette Familien Weasley und Granger, mit Tante Brenda versammelt. Ginny und er waren der Ansicht, dass ein paar Erwachsene beim Besuch der Ministerin einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen würden.

Harry und Arthur strahlten beide Ginny an, die in einem wunderschönen Kleid ihre Gäste begrüßte. Auch Hermine und Nathalie waren aus ihren geliebten Jeans und T-Shirts in festliche Kleidung geschlüpft. Harry konnte Molly beobachten die immer wieder stolz auf ihre Kinder sah, den auch Ron sah in den neuen Kleidern erwachsener aus.

Nach der Vorstellung der Ministerin durch Harry, lud Ginny in den Speisesaal. Harry musste schmunzeln, Sirius gab sich richtig als besorgter Patenonkel, der das Geschehen hier voll im Griff hat. Wenn es dadurch keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium gab, weil hier Minderjährige, völlig unbeaufsichtigt lebten, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Amalie Bones schaute sich interessiert um, vor Lupins Mondbild blieb sie stehen und betrachtete es irritiert. „Remus, dein Einsatz", rief Nathalie die das Minenspiel der Ministerin auch beobachtet hatte. Ein, neu eingekleideter und merklich gesünder aussehender Remus Lupin, erklärte voller Stolz das Bild. Auch eine Kopie der Urkunde der magischen Universität Paris überreichte er der Ministerin, die sich diese genau durchlas. „Mr. Lupin, das ist das erstemal, dass ich von einer Heilung höre. Um die Zauberergesellschaft hier zu überzeugen, bitte ich sie beim nächsten Vollmond den Heilern von St. Mungos dies zu erklären. Mit ihren Kontakten nach Paris ist es sicherlich möglich auch die Behandlung hier durchzuführen", erklärte sie im freundlich.

Während des Essens wurde die Ministerin über die magischen Erben informiert, über die Rolle von Hermine Granger war sie sehr überrascht, dass Harry Gryffindors Erbe war hatte sie geahnt. Die magische Verbindung zwischen Ginny und Helga Hufflepuff war ihr, seit der Verteidigung des Fuchsbaus und der Errichtung der Burg, bekannt.

Albus Dumbledore erklärte sehr ausführlich die Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Erbschaften. Die Besonderheiten des magischen Paares, sparte er auf Wunsch der beiden aus. Auch die bisherigen Einsätze, welche der Ministerin noch nicht bekannt waren, verschwieg er. Sonst wäre die Aktion mit Snape vielleicht doch noch aufgeflogen. Severus Snape war nicht anwesend, er genoss die Ruhe von Holly-House-Cottage und bereitete sich auf das nächste Treffen mit Voldemort vor, das jederzeit statt finden konnte.

Die Ministerin brachte die ganze Angelegenheit schnell auf einen Punkt: „Wenn ich das jetzt recht verstanden habe sind können sich diese drei Erben, wie auch Mademoiselle Benon ganz aus dem Einfluss des Ministeriums entziehen. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit sie zu kontrollieren oder gar festzusetzen. Unsere Beschränkungen in der Zauberwelt, welche durch Schutzzauber ausgeübt werden, haben keinerlei Einfluss."

Nachdem Albus und Moody ihr das bestätigt hatten bemerkte sie: „Merlin sei Dank, dass wir sie alle auf unserer Seite haben, nur der Erbe Slytherins, der vermutlich ähnliche Mächte hat, macht mir noch Sorgen." „Mir zur Zeit nicht, den nicht jeder ist das was er vorgibt zu sein", entfuhr es Dumbledore. Überraschende Stille trat ein, diese wurde von Mary beendet die das Eintreffen von Professor McGonagall ankündigte.

Die Professorin, die Harry noch nie anders gesehen hatte trug heute wieder ihre übliche hoch geschlossene Kleidung. Selbstbewusst betrat sie den Saal und steuerte auf ihn und Ginny zu. Die freundliche Begrüßung durch Ginny, quittierte sie mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln, als sie sich Harry zu wandte erstarrte ihre Mimik. Ungläubig schaute sie an ihm vorbei auf die am Tisch sitzende Ministerin. Welche sich gerade mit Albus Dumbledore über seine Aussage zum Erben von Slytherin unterhielt.

„Minerva, ich hoffe es hat dir nicht den Appetit verschlagen", bemerkte Professor Dumbledore, der den Blick und die Sprachlosigkeit seiner Professorin für Verwandlung sichtlich genoss. „Vielleicht bin ich etwas überrascht, die Ministerin hier anzutreffen, aber eine gute Tasse Tee lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Guten Tag auch Potter, ich wollte unbedingt ausprobieren ob ich tatsächlich bis nach Godrics-Hollow durch komme. Harry schüttelte ihre Hand. Er hatte ich am an Anfang noch gewundert, aber nun hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Ginny wurde immer als erstes begrüßt und er manchmal nur nebenbei. Bei Professor McGonagall, die sich jetzt gegenüber von Madame Bones, auf einen der Lederstühle mit den hohen Lehnen setze, war es die Überraschung über die Ministerin, die sie daran hinderte ihn genauso zu begrüßen. Aber Snape hatte neulich den Vogel abgeschossen, er unterhielt sich mit Ginny und Hermine über Zaubertränke, als Harry den Raum betrat, fragte ihn der Zaubertränkemeister: "Potter, was machen sie den hier?" Noch vor Wochen, hätte er ihm in der Schule, für eine solche Anmache noch alles Böse der Welt an den Kopf werfen wollen, aber jetzt sah er cool darüber hinweg. Wie sollte das nur in zwei Wochen, am 1. September weitergehen?

„Eh, Harry", Hagrids Stimme erklang in seinem Kopf und schob die Gedanken über Snape zur Seite" „ich hab da so ein kleines Problem". Hagrids kleine Probleme hatten für normale Zauber schon meistens riesige Ausmaße. Wenn er nur an Norbert, das Drachenbaby oder an Grawp, den Halbbruder von Hagrid dachte. Aber heute hielt es sich in Grenzen. Oder war durch die ihm nun verfügbare Macht die Bewältigung der Probleme einfacher geworden? Firenze, der Zentaur leidet unter seinem selbstgewählten Hausarrest. Seit er sich mit den anderen Zentauren überworfen hatte, war er nicht mehr richtig in einem Wald gewesen. Hagrid hatte ihm versprochen, ein gutes Wort für ihn bei Harry einzulegen damit Fierens im Park von Godrics-Hollow und den angrenzenden Wald den notwendigen Auslauf zu gewähren. Da Hagrid nicht apparien konnte und Firenze nicht fliegen, hatten die beiden nun ein Problem, welches vor der Entdeckung seiner magischen Kräfte, auch für ihn unlösbar gewesen wäre. Nun verschwand er einfach noch Hogwarts um mit Firenze und Hagrid durch das magische Tor zurück zu kehren. Das Geklapper der Hufen schreckte die Gäste auf. Durch die hohen Fenster sah man den Verursacher davon galoppieren.

Die Ministerin schaute ihm nach: „Wie auf einer Inseln des Glücks, hoffentlich können wir noch mehr solcher Inseln schaffen." Albus wandte sich an die Ministerin, überreichte ihr das Amulett des großen Kreises der magischen Uhr und meinte. „Dann, helfe uns doch einfach dabei". Madame Bones, die während diesen Treffens über das Amulett einiges erfahren hatte, bedankte sich stellvertretend bei Albus für das Vertrauen und versprach ihre Unterstützung, wenn diese so geheim wie möglich erfolgen könnte.

„Nun wie wäre es mit Mittelsmänner", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Die Ministerin schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Auroren die mit uns zusammen arbeiten würden von denen wir lernen und von ihren Erfahrung profitieren könnten", vollendete Ginny den Gedanken von Harry.

Die Ministerin winkte beide zu sich und legte die Arme um sie. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, euer Zusammenspiel ist so perfekt, dass ihr ein gutes magisches Paar abgeben würdet. Erkundigt euch doch mal?" Die Ministerin löste die Umarmung. Rasch beschwor die Ministerin zwei Blatt Papier und zwei Federn herauf. Drückte Harry, und der genauso überraschten Ginny jeweils ein Blatt und eine Feder in die Hand. „Ihr habt jetzt zwei Minuten Zeit um jeweils zwei Namen aufzuschreiben, die wir bitten könnten", meinte die Ministerin. Sie erhielt die Zettel sofort zurück. Niemand war überrascht, dass die Namen übereinstimmten, denn Hermine hatte die Absicht der Ministerin erkannt. Und hat mit den Mitgliedern des Inneren Kreises Kontakt aufgenommen. Sie kamen überein, dass es gewagt werden konnte Tonks und Kingsley vorzuschlagen. Madame Bones schaute auf: . „Albus, Sirius meint ihr Kingsley und Tonks würden euch unterstützen wollen?" Sirius machte einen recht interessierten Eindruck und meinte, dass er ja mal bei seiner Cousine vorfühlen könnte, wenn es der Ministerin recht wäre. „Gut, mach das mal und so schnell wie möglich, ich werde jetzt aufbrechen und mit Kingsley darüber reden. Albus ich informiere dich über das Ergebnis."

Remus Lupin verschwand leise durch die Tür. Harry sah Ginny fragend an. Sie flüsterte ihm vertraut in sein Ohr: " Irgendjemand muss doch Kingsley warnen, oder?". Und Harry wäre nicht er gewesen, wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht für einen Kuss nutzte.

An der Tür drehte die Ministerin sich noch mal um und beobachtete das Pärchen schmunzelnd. Verlegen trennten sich die beiden. Madame Bones forderte Sirius auf sie in das Ministerium zu begleichen, den die Tatsache, dass er ein Animagus war musste noch registriert werden. Vielleicht könnte er dann gleich mit Miss Tonks sprechen, wegen der Unterstützung der Kreise der magischen Uhr.


End file.
